Dhampir in Disguise
by gempire
Summary: As usual the summary is inside to avoid spoilers of previous stories.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**Description: Liza Black is growing up, leaving home and heading for college. Her one consolation for moving so far from her family is the fact that her parents can experience the life that was denied them all those years ago. After receiving some heartbreaking news she cuts all ties with her family and decides to navigate the human world alone. But how long can she remain a dhampir in disguise?**

* * *

><p>It was summer time in the year that I would turn eighteen. In fact that would happen in no less then eight weeks and I was looking forward to the event for it would mean no more pretending, at least for a while. It meant that for the next ten, perhaps fifteen years I could claim to be the age I truly was without the looks of disbelief I would have been met with a mere ten years ago if I declared myself as eight.<p>

I am Liza Black and I am dhampir, one of those half vampires of which you may have heard. Perhaps you think us rumour, but we are very much in existence, my brother and I are proof positive of this. We grew to being adults in only seven years, as is the manner of dhampir, but only now, as we turn eighteen can we finally start to enjoy true adulthood.

I attended high school the first time on a childish whim at the age of five through until I was eight when my brother Tony and I graduated with full honours that would have seen us slide comfortably into any university we saw fit, but at the time we both felt ourselves too young to venture so far from the protective bosom of our family, and then there was Tom's rebellion.

The rebellion ended and I was fourteen and I wished to experience high school at the correct age and with a little help from my vampire family I attended Forks High. I have attended Forks High for the last four years, I graduated with full honours in June and I look forward to attending university, but for now there is the summer. A lazy summer spent upon the Res, spending time with my cousins as we take advantage of this last chance to wreak havoc before we face facts and become adults.

This year would be different from others for my cousin Marie had convinced me to join the surfing championship with her. I agreed to compete in the La Push leg of the tournament but nothing else for I wanted to enjoy my summer as much as possible without the thought of competition.

It was late June, the twenty-first to be exact for it was the solstice, and I was sitting on the low wall that marked the edge of First Beach as the jeep rolled by. The jeep then reversed, to park in the little lot. I regarded it with a tepid air as I licked at my ice cream for it was a rare sunny day with the sun beating down upon my ancient homeland and I was more intent on enjoying this fact than mustering the curiosity needed to show interest in the mystery of the driver.

The man emerged from the car, five foot ten if I was a judge, yet still a foot taller than I. It was only as he approached that I recognised him as Kaimana, my cousin in name. His mother Susie was a good friend of my mother Essie and that made us cousins in name, but not in blood. This fact was important for the exchange that was about to take place.

"Hey Liza." Kai said, trying to sound casual, but his nervousness was apparent in his voice.

"Hello Kai." I said happily, moving slightly on the warm concrete in order to catch more of the sun upon my skin. "Is this not more like home to you than usual?" I asked for Kai was from Hawaii.

"I guess." He said, coming closer and sitting on the wall near my feet, careful not to touch me, and something about his manner made me suspicious and a tad excited if I was honest. "I hear you entered the surf contest."

"Marie finally twisted my arm." I stated.

"But I asked you last year." He stated.

"You did." I agreed. "Perhaps you are not as persuasive as Marie." I added, feigning a blasé attitude, but I was watching closely for his reaction.

"I can be persuasive." He countered.

"Is that so?" I demanded. "Then prove it."

"I…" Kai trailed off and I looked at him, and felt a little sorry for him, I should not be so blunt with him.

"You were going to ask me a question." I said in a kind voice.

Kai looked up at me in shock.

"Tony is here on the Res also, and I have his gift, but it matters not. I read people well, especially those I know. I know you well enough Kaimana to know the question that troubles your mind. Now ask your question and you may be surprised by my answer."

Kai looked to me and he took a breath, but let it go.

"Shyness is becoming to a point, but when it becomes a hindrance it could be seen as an annoyance." I chastised in a playful way.

"I like you Liza." He said in a rush, and with that little confession out of the way he seemed to gain the confidence needed to carry on at a more level pace. "I've had a big crush on you since I was ten when people were telling me it was impossible because you were too young for me, but too old at the same time. That's kind of confusing for a kid, but I hung on in hope. I hung on in hope because I knew at some point we'd be matched in age. I'm twenty now, and you're nearly eighteen. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to date?"

"I would." I replied. "However I'd like to post a few stipulations."

Kai looked at me in confusion.

"In September I go to university whilst you return to Hawaii. I know from past experience that long distance relationships can be painful; therefore I agree to date you for the duration of the summer. If we both find that we'd like to continue in our relationship then good for us and we will continue. However if one or both of us decide it was not as great as we imagined then we will move on to pastures new, looking upon this time as an education. Is this not to your liking?"

"I guess I can go along with that." Kai surmised.

"Then we can state that we are dating. For the duration of the summer you are my boyfriend." I said with a smile.

"And you're my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Even in public?" He asked carefully and I was a little offended that he would think I would date him and not let others know. As if I would be ashamed to be associated with him.

"Do you have any objections?" I asked, raising my eyebrow in imitation of Mother as I feigned anger.

"No." Kai exclaimed in sudden fear that he had hindered his chances.

"Then in public also." I said in gentler tones as I moved closer to him. "For this summer we are a couple." I stated as I knelt beside him so that my face was more level with his. "Now let us seal this with a kiss."

Kai looked somewhat startled for a moment before he moved his lips to mine. Thanks to Tony being so near I had a good impression of how long Kai had waited for such a moment. How he'd fantasised of such a moment. I pulled away after a lingering peck lest his desires drown me for I knew the journey I was willing to take with Kai and that did not extend to losing my virginity. I was still unready for such things, and when I was I had promised myself to another. For now Kai was fun for me and I was wish fulfilment for him. I knew that after eight weeks of being my beau he'd re-evaluate his fantasy of me, and his infatuation would be over. It was a win-win situation, as they say.

"Hey Sis, Kai."

I turned toward the beach to find Tony standing there, looking a little confused.

_It is merely for the duration of the summer._ I promised him through the telepathy we shared thanks to my twin's gift.

_I sure hope you know what you're doing._ Tony observed before he turned to Kai. "I'm happy for you Bro, but you hurt my sister…"

"Yeah." Kai agreed.

"Well it's been fun, but I got to get back to the Pines." Tony stated.

"Why?" Kai asked.

"Some of us got jobs." Tony said with pride. "We can't all laze around like ladies of leisure."

"That is most unfair." I countered. "I will be working hard come September when I go to college."

"Yeah. Partying all night and sleeping 'til midday, real hard work Lizzy." He teased and I gave him a cold for using that version of my name for he knew it always annoyed.

I was about to become annoyed until I realised something about my brother and I decided that it was better not to respond. He was feeling angry about something beyond his control and was looking for an outlet. I would not deny him that outlet and for that I was not aggrieved by his behaviour.

"Well I'll leave you two beach bums to soak up the rays while I get back for work." Tony said and he saluted before loping off toward the trees that dominated every horizon that was not occupied by the great mass of the ocean.

"Is he going to run home?" Kai asked.

"Yes."

"All the way to Olympic Pines?" He asked in awe.

"It's a journey he makes often on foot." I stated. "He likes the freedom found in running, as do I from time-to-time. Although I am nowhere near as fast."

"But you're really fast." Kai protested.

"Yes. But not as fast as my brother." I stated. "Now enough about Tony. I was wondering if you would be so gracious as to teach me a few techniques that may aid me in the surfing contest."

"You really want me to train you?" He asked, almost in disbelief.

"Who better than the 'power of the ocean'?" I asked, placing my hand to his cheek and smiling at him as I translated his name.

Kai was lost for a moment, dazzled by me most surely, before he smiled in return.

"I'll just get my board." He said, before pulling away from me and returning to his jeep in order to pull the surfboard from its roof rack.

Thus began a perfect summer of activities with Kai, the relationship progressed at a steady pace where the subject of sex was never raised. I made it clear how far I was willing to go and Kai never pushed my boundaries. He was and always will be the perfect gentleman when it comes to romancing a lady.

My time was not Kai's alone, I have other friends on the Res too, most notably Marie and Ariana. We were often regarded with caution due to our penchant for playing the odd practical joke as children. We had not played any in years, but the reputation had stayed with us.

Training for the surfing competition took my mind off the fact that other than Uncle Hunter I was alone on the Res where my family were concerned. Granny Ness and Grandpa Jake had decided to move from the Res a few years ago. They determined that the time was right for them to try something else whilst they had the chance. The house belonged to Hunter for the time being which meant it was often empty since he was out to work or running patrol out on the border. He had pushed himself into these pursuits for he had decided to turn his back on the world of dating until he met his imprint. The solitude of an empty house was not something I craved; yet it was bearable for I knew that Grandmother and Grandfather would arrive in August and they would stay until September. Regardless of any factor you would care to mention, my family ensured we were all in La Push, or in the case of our vampire family Forks, for the our birthday. This year was special, for this year Tony and I turned eighteen and finally we would be truly adults.

I knew Mother and Father intended a special celebration this year; it was a chance for us to gather as a family before I went to University. As June drew to a close I realised that perhaps I should spend time at Tregarran before I went to live so far away, however the competition took place in early July. I waited out the competition before returning to Tregarran. Kai accompanied me, although he thought a pool was no substitute for the ocean.

By the time I returned to La Push in August I realised that returning to Tregarran had been the best for me. I needed time to say goodbye to my childhood home. It was also a blessing to spend time with Mother and Father alone. Mother took me to ride our motorbikes, whilst Father and I cooked an extravagant meal. It almost made me reconsider my decision, but I knew the time was right to attend college. I wished to do at least one thing while I am the correct age to do so. It would be a sad affair, yet we are immortal creatures who will age no more than we already have. We can become a family once more in the future, but for the time being Mother and Father can experience time alone that was denied them when they were kidnapped to Volterra.

It was the night before our birthday when Mother and Father requested that Tony and I meet them in Rose Cottage for there was a matter most urgent they wished to discuss with us. Mother would reveal nothing but the fact that it would involve the future. For once I am optimistic that the news will be good…

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**As always I will state that reviews are always welcome**

**Gemma x**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, BellaNessieCullen, Lsb123, skys the limit 7507, justandsimplyme and Alexsandra**

**Happy Holidays to all my readers :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I sat down on the narrow bed and looked around the dorm room. It wasn't very big, barely enough room for the two beds and the two work areas, but I was a freshman after all, perhaps next year I could rent an apartment, although I wasn't too sure about my current roommate at the moment.<p>

"So Liza." She said, pronouncing my name as 'Lee-zah', "Where you from?"

"I'm from all over." I answered, "And it's '_Lie_-za'." I corrected.

"From all over? What do you mean by that?" She demanded.

"We travelled a lot as children." I replied guardedly.

"We?"

"My family and I."

"Were you carneys?" She asked, wrinkling her nose and I felt a moments humour that the word meant something different to me than it did to her. Either way the answer was the same.

"No. My parents are research scientists and my brother and I accompanied them to wherever their work took them." I stated.

"That must have been hard for school." She said in sympathy.

"We had a personal tutor who travelled with us." I stated.

"Personal tutor? Are you loaded?" She demanded.

"We're comfortable." I conceded. "Now enough about me, how about you? Where do you hail from?"

"Beverly Hills." She said with a grin.

"Fancy." I said with the appreciative smile she was expecting.

We were silent as I tried to think of something to say.

"Shall we go check out the common room?" She suggested after a while.

"Sounds good to me." I declared, rising to my feet.

I pulled on my jacket and resisted the urge to straighten it too much as I slid my keys into my pocket. I did run my fingers through my hair however and felt that odd sense of displacement as I reached the ends sooner than expected. I had recently had my hair cut up to shoulder length and I was yet to get used to it. It bounced back into its tight coils as I passed out into the corridor.

"Feeling nervous?" My roommate asked.

I shrugged, I felt a little nervous, but it was the thrill of meeting new people, of doing something away from my family for once. Of immersing myself completely into the world of humans and forgetting there was anything supernatural about this world.

The corridor was short, with only two other doors on either side before we came to the heavy fire door at the end. There was a sign in big black lettering that declared the door should be kept shut at all times, but someone had propped it open with a fire extinguisher. I felt my fingers twitch, but I resisted the urge to move the extinguisher back to his hook on the wall and do just as the sign said.

The common room was a big square space with a corridor of dorms leading from three of its sides; the fourth was access to the stairwell and the elevators. We were up on the fifth floor and I'd heard some of my fellow students cursing the fact that the elevators weren't working and they had to carry their possessions up five flights of stairs. It had seemed nothing to me, but then I have never been adverse to a little physical exertion.

The common room itself contained a group of scattered sofas and chairs of the eclectic donated variety. There appeared to be enough furniture for every occupant of this floor to have a seat. There were a few coffee tables within reach of most of the. There was a small television set up at one end, there was a football game playing and I rolled my eyes, praying that this was not a sign of things to come as sport coverage was not on my list of most cherished viewing.

A kitchen area took up one corner of the common room; there was a basic four-ring range and oven, a decent sized sink and draining board with a cupboard beneath, a microwave and three big refrigerators. I had inspected these earlier, they were sectioned inside to each dorm but I had a feeling that would soon fly out the window. I toyed with the idea of purchasing one of those mini refrigerators, but I decided to see how things went first. I would give it until Christmas and if I found it too unbearable at least I had a Christmas gift in mind for this year.

Sat around on the furniture was a handful of students of both sexes. We drifted automatically toward the group of young women since the men appeared to be occupied by the game. The conversation was tentative as each girl tried to get to know the other without giving too much away of their personality just yet. College was about new beginnings, where you met new people and could become a new person yourself. The question was, what type of person did I wish to be?

"Hi, I'm Dove Bradshaw." My roommate said happily as we joined the group. "Don't ask! Hollywood parents." She said with a snort and rolled her eyes. "And this is my roomy, Lee-zah." She said, shoving me forward.

"It's _Lie_-za." I corrected as I sat down. "Liza Summers."

"Your parents big fans of the musicals?" The girl with dark hair asked with a smirk.

"No, but it's nice to see that you know so much about an historical figure such as Liza Minnelli. I was named for my great-grandmother Elizabeth, and everyone called me Eliza for short, but when my brother and I were small he called me Liza and it stuck." I explained.

"Lucky you." The girl with blond hair said softly. "My family call me Soppy 'cause my brother who's two years older than me had trouble with the 'ph' in my name. I mean it's bad enough being Sophie without them calling me Soppy."

"At least your real name is ok." The redhead remarked. "My name is Annis."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked. "It means pure. It's a good name."

"Try telling that to the boys in Fourth grade who'd just discovered a new word for a butt." Annis said sourly.

"Boys can be jerks." I observed.

"Yeah." Annis agreed, "Although I do like the fact that it means pure. I'll have to remember that the next time."

"What does my name mean?" Sophie asked.

"Wisdom." I said promptly.

"And mine." Dove asked excitedly.

I raised an incredulous eyebrow. Surely she required no explanation?

"It's pretty self-explanatory. It is from the bird. The bird of peace." I stated.

"I'm a bird of peace." Dove grinned.

"How about Mal?" A male voice asked.

We all turned to look at the tall boy who'd come to join us. I heard the rise in the heartbeats of the girls around me as we took in his short dark blond hair and muddy green eyes.

"It means evil." I remarked, unimpressed by this handsome façade. I'd learned to be wary of handsome a long time ago.

"I'm evil?" He asked with a pout as he sat beside me, draping his arm across my shoulder.

"I have no idea." I replied. "Are you?"

"What do you think?" He asked, tapping my nose with his finger.

I raised my eyebrow once more, and tried to ignore the images in my mind that compelled me to rip off his head.

"I believe that your name does not mark you as a person." I reasoned. "For although you have asked the meaning to Mal, it could have come from a many number of sources, Malcolm for instance, or Malachi. Malcolm is 'disciple of St Columba' whereas Malachi could mean 'my angel' but there is no true science to it. Do I look like I am consecrated to god to you?" I demanded and I was met with odd looks from the others. "That is what Elizabeth means." I explained.

I felt as if somebody was watching me and I looked over to the far corner, a quiet spot away from the raucous men and their game and the clucking ladies disrupted by a blond rooster. There sat a young man with shaggy mousy hair, he had a book in his hand, which he raised once he realised I'd caught him watching us. He had been watching us, or more precisely me. I wondered who he was, but my attention was drawn back to the group I was amongst.

"Well this is such an interesting conversation ladies." Mal said before making snoring noises. "We shouldn't be wasting time talking, we should be having fun."

I heard the young man in the corner snort in derision and when I looked at him once more he was shaking his head as he turned a page of his book.

"I was wondering if you ladies were up for a party, we can go crash one of the frat houses." He said in a conspiratorial manner.

"Do you think we'd succeed in such a task?" I asked.

"Nah. But it would be worth it just to see their faces." He chuckled.

"I don't want anything to do with the frat boys." Sophie declared. "My sister got involved with some and ended up dropping out of college. I want to actually pass this."

"But there's no harm in a little partying." Mal said with a shrug.

"We could always have one here." One of the other boys said, they had all abandoned the game now.

"Just our building." Another declared.

"Come on, we'll pool our money and go get supplies." Yet another declared. "Put the word out amongst the other floors."

I wasn't so sure about this, but since the other girls each handed over a twenty I did too. I was determined to go with the flow this time, be a kid while I still could. Yet something compelled me to look up at the young man in the corner, but he was gone.

It seemed a party was easy to set up at short notice. A make shift bar was made by placing a surfboard on two towers of textbooks. I knew my uncle Max would pitch a fit if he saw such mistreatment of a board, but I surmised that the owner of the board was not a true surfer. We were a good few hundred miles from the nearest ocean and it was most likely owned as a talking point.

The IT students had set up a good sound system and I think everyone owned some form of flashing light. Not to mention Byron Tudor who owned full set disco lights, although I cannot fathom why he thought these a great addition to his college inventory. I suppose he thought it would mark him as popular under these circumstances.

I had planned not to touch a single drop of alcohol that night, but this plan was soon scuppered. If I wished to be deemed a true contributor among my peers then I would have to loosen up a little and apparently, imbibing vast amounts of inebriating liquids would accomplish this.

I started off slowly, my first bottle of beer lasted an hour, but after the second I seemed to want to drink quicker and then somebody suggested shots. Tequila can be quite the thrill when drank quickly. I became lost in the blur and buzz of intoxication. I became argumentative and competitive.

"So that is your surfboard." I said to the boy who had died half his hair blond while the other half was died black in what I could only guess was a style influenced by Cruella de Vil.

"Yep." He answered.

"Do you actually surf?" I demanded.

"Of course I do." He said with a snort. "And you?"

"Yes." I replied. "I believe the best waves are around Hawaii, but I also get a little nostalgic for the waves back in La Push. That was where my uncles Max Dwyer and Tuck Monroe taught my brother and I. I'm rather accomplished if I do say so myself."

"You surf?" The boy asked, looking at me doubtfully.

"I do surf rather well. I entered the Junior Championship's La Push leg last year and placed eighth. My cousin Marie Dwyer won of course, but then again she did inherit her father's skill." I said matter of fact.

"You didn't come eighth. I bet you can't even surf." The boy snorted.

"Is that a challenge sir?" I demanded. "Then I accept your challenge. I will prove to you that I can surf."

Those closest to us cheered and I pushed my way to the surfboard/bar and indicated the array of drinks that lined it.

"Gentleman if you would be so kind." I said to the group of young men who were crowded around it.

They looked at me a moment before moving swiftly to clear the board. I leapt up lightly and sat on the edge of the board.

"Ladies and gentlemen." I boomed, using my lungs to their full extent, projecting my voice as if I were leading a cheer once more. "If I could have your attention please."

My voice flew over the music and it cut off abruptly. Everyone turned to look at me.

"A slight has been made upon my good character. Someone had the tenacity to suggest that I invented an account of my participating in a surfing championship. I plan to rectify this." I declared, and was met with a few enthusiastic cheers, but also a lot of blank stares. "That dude over there who owns this board reckons I'm not one with the waves. Well I'm gonna show him. I'm gonna show him good."

This got cheers from everyone.

"Maestro some apt surfing music if you please." I announced.

The girl behind the laptop gave me two thumbs up before clicking at her laptop. The mocking laughter cut into the repetitive yet apt beat. Wipeout. I gave her two thumbs up in return before kicking off my heels.

I lay down and spread myself across the board, feeling it wobble slightly on the towers of books, but I knew I could carry this through. I imagined I was back in La Push as I paddled out beyond the breakers, and here came the swell. I prepared myself before making the leap to my feet. The board wobbled more, but I managed to control it enough, rolling this way and that for the entirety of the song.

As the song ended I turned to the crowd, my arms held in the air.

"Et voila!" I declared before leaping nimbly from the board.

I landed amongst my peers and was subjected to hugs and pats and kisses. I felt a sense of elation take me and carry me to the highest peak I had ever travelled.

"That was awesome!" Dove declared, grabbing around me and leaping up and down. "Where did you learn that?"

"In La Push." I replied. "It seems half my family are enthralled by the board, some of it was bound to rub off."

"I got to try." Dove said excitedly.

"I think that may not be a good idea." I said, and a cheer went up around us.

We turned to the board where the boy who owned it had climbed upon it in order to out do me. He lasted half the time I had, but he still got congratulated. I was handed a big cocktail that was a strange blue colour but tasted of grapefruit and grenadine. I drank it quickly as I watched more people attempt the surfboard, although they did lower the height of the book towers.

I giggled and joined in the cheering as more people decided to attempt the board. We had grown bored after an hour of this. Bored of the board, I mused laughing aloud. I was very drunk I realised as I helped myself to my third cocktail. Perhaps I should indulge in no more alcohol this evening, but I had gone beyond the capabilities of rational thought.

I was becoming a little unsteady on my feet and my vision swam, but I was having too much of a good time. I stumbled but arms caught me.

"I think it's time we got you to bed young lady." A voice came from above as I floated in the air.

"'m fine. 'on'stly." I slurred, my words undecipherable to even my own ears.

"No arguments bach. The party's dying down now anyway. What's your room number?"

"Fiveohnine." I murmured.

"Soon have you there." The voice said and I was moving.

"Where's your key?" He asked after a while.

I managed to point to my bag and I felt the floor beneath my bare feet before I heard someone curse.

"You shoul' m'nd your lan'uage in fron' of a lady." I chastised before sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.

"I'll remember that in future Duchess." The voice said. "Or maybe I should reserve it for when you're acting more lady like."

I glared up through my blurry vision at the amused face and green eyes.

"Well it's no good." He said. "Seems your roommate locked you out and by the sounds of things she's a little busy."

"I feel sick." I murmured.

"Best not let you throw up in the corridor." The man observed and I was being lifted once more.

The rest of the night descended into darkness…

I awoke feeling wretched, my head ached, my stomach was uneasy and every part of me felt tender. I also had the undeniable feeling that I had behaved in a manner most unbecoming, yet I had no recollection at present.

It took me several minuets to remember I was at college and when I did I sat up quickly, looking around at the unfamiliar room in fright. And unfamiliar it truly was, for this was not my dorm room. Regardless of the reproduction of an original Nosferatu poster on the wall, there was only one bed.

My head was pounding something chronic but I had to fathom my location. I looked around and discovered that somebody had left a glass, a pitcher of water and a packet of Alka-Seltzer on the bedside cabinet.

I sniffed at the water cautiously, and then thanking my unknown benefactor I poured some into the glass and added the Alka-Seltzer. I winced as the tablets chinked the glass before beginning to fizz. Once it was done I drank the liquid back quickly whilst trying to ignore the taste.

As I placed the empty glass atop the cabinet I noticed the folded paper.

I picked up the paper on which was written _**Duchess.**_

Some memory of the prior night compelled me to open it and I read the note as thus.

_**Duchess**_

_**Well that will have to do for now since you were well out of it last night I couldn't get anything coherent out of you. Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up but I had early lectures. I hope you didn't too. I would have waked you up but you looked so peaceful lying there and, well after last night I didn't think you'd be good for much this morning any way. I left you the water and Alka-Seltzer since I figured you'd be needing it this morning.**_

_**And nothing happened last night in case that's crossed your mind. Honestly. I took you back to your room but your roomy had locked you out and you were in too much of a state to just leave sleeping in a corridor. Not that I would have let you sleep in the corridor if you hadn't been blind drunk. The point is I gave you my bed and I slept on the floor. **_

_**Look at me going on when this was supposed to be a short note. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you don't feel too bad this morning.**_

_**Mal**_

He had finished his message with a smiley face and I found myself frowning at his note for some time. The Mal I had met yesterday had not seemed the type to rescue a drunken damsel in distress without expecting some reward, but here in writing he had proven it. I was in no state of mind to ponder such a thing at that moment in time, but I knew I could thank him for his kindness.

He had left his pen on top of the cabinet. I reached out for it and my head felt as if it were about to fall off. Moving carefully off the bed I knelt beside the cabinet and smoothed out the note, message side down. I picked up his pen and wrote as thus.

_**Dear Mal**_

_**Thank you for the kindness you showed me last night. I am eternally grateful to you. Once I am recovered from this hangover I will seek thee out and treat you to a coffee or any beverage of your choice in order to show my gratitude. There is many a man who would have taken me in last night, but only one of pure spirit would not seek to press his suite at finding me at such a disadvantage. **_

_**I am your eternally grateful friend,**_

_**The Duchess Eliza x**_

I added the kiss for I thought it fitting, I owed him a favour and I would start in a courtly fashion. Besides, I believed this to be the way the average young lady would mark a letter.

I placed it beneath the empty glass in the hope that he would come across it promptly upon his return. My shoes had been placed next to the bed and I picked them up before heading toward the door. When I stepped out into the hallway beyond I was unsure of my location but there seemed to be only one direction for me to take unless I wished to enter the boy's bathroom.

I followed the hallway until I emerged into the familiar common room that appeared to be in quite the mess this morning. I managed to resist the urge to clean it as I entered the corridor on which my room was situated. I had to concentrate to insert the key in the lock but as I did so the door was opened from within.

The young man who opened it appeared to be cast from your typical jock template. Dove kissed him before he left. He smiled at me in passing but I could barely raise the corner of my lips for still I suffered from the merriment of the night before.

I went into the room and dropped onto my bed as Dove shut the door.

"Good morning Lee-za." She sung.

"Is it?" I demanded.

"Yes."

"Well I may have had a better night if I'd been able to get to my own bed last night." I complained grumpily.

"Oh." She had the decency to look embarrassed. "Sorry. It's just that I was getting on so great with Jez and I really didn't think you'd mind. It's my bad. Really, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, for this one time. I think we will have to come up with an agreement to avoid such incidents in the future. However I wish to refresh myself before hand, I had to sleep in my clothes." I stated.

"Sorry." Dove said again. "So where did you sleep?"

"In Mal's room." I answered as I went to gather a set of clean clothes for the day.

"Oh!" Dove gasped, suddenly perking up. "So did you sleep with him last night? Was he any good?"

"We slept." I said firmly. "I am not in the habit of jumping into bed with boys I have just met."

"Have you ever jumped into bed with any boy?" She asked with her head on one side.

"That is none of your concern." I said coldly as I retrieved my toiletry bag and towel.

"Oh my god you're a virgin." She said and laughed.

I gave her a cold look.

"There's nothing wrong with that." She said with a shrug.

"Yet your reaction would imply otherwise." I stated. "I will not argue this matter with you for the shower calls to me, but we will come to some arrangement over how we share this room."

"Whatever." Dove said with a wave of her hand.

I drew in a steadying breath so as not to lose my temper before I left the dorm and headed toward the girls' bathroom at the end of my corridor. I paused at the door before entering. I had an aversion to public bathrooms, they harboured so many diseases it was unbelievable. However I was feeling poorly after my night of partying and a shower would help me I was sure. I hoped it would rouse me somewhat, I had never truly experienced a hangover in the past and I was deciding it was something I wished not to experience again.

I pushed open the door of the bathroom and a light flickered on automatically. I was thankful that during my first use of the facility I would be alone. I looked around the area; the toilets were aligned along the left wall, shower cubicles along the back wall and basins along the right wall that also held a long mirror.

The room smelled of bleach and disinfectant mostly and I decided that this was a good sign that the facilities were often cleaned. Unless it merely smelt this way for it was the beginning of the year and was yet to be used to much capacity. These thoughts were unhelpful, I needed to shower and I should not think of how many bare feet had walked over these tiles and whether the cubicle I was about to enter had been disinfected since its last use.

I pushed open the wooden door of the cubicle and the light directly above it flickered on and gleamed off white tile and plastic. The cubicle was separated into two. There was an area where one could dress or undress and leave one's towel and clothing when you showered. Then down a small step was the shower itself. There was no partition, but the shower head was set far enough back that there was no fear of splashing unless one were to mess about.

I locked the door of the cubicle and placed my towel and clean clothing upon the shelf before undressing. I took my toiletries from the bag and carried them into the shower area with me. There was a shelf set into the wall and I placed my things within it ready for use.

I turned on the tap and the water splashed upon me. I jumped back as the cold touched my skin. I scowled slightly and reached out my hand, the water was still flowing cold. It took at least a minuet to heat and I made a mental note that I should turn the shower on before undressing in future in order for the water to be of the right temperature when I had need of it.

The shower did much to relax me and I felt more myself as I turned off the shower and stepped into the dressing area to wipe and dress. Once I was dressed with my hair wrapped in the smaller towel I used the bigger one to wipe around the shower. It would do for now, but perhaps I should come disinfect it later? No, I would have to leave it until I knew whether or not to trust the cleaning staff.

Then I placed my discarded clothing within the big towel and rolled it up in order to transport to my room where there was a laundry bag ready and waiting. However I did not wish to walk back with the towel about my head for it felt strangely heavy. I surmised it was due to the lingering effects of the hangover.

My hairbrush was packed in my toiletry bag along with some spare elastics I always carried in case of emergency. I used the long mirror above the basins, although I had to pull across a stool in order for me to see my reflection. I began to brush out my hair and separated it in two equal sections before plaiting each section until I had two braids that I placed behind my back.

As I was retuning my brush to my bag the extractor fan ceased in its task of clearing away the steam of my shower. In the sudden silence I heard weeping emanating from the toilet stalls. I left my belongings resting between two basins as I approached the only toilet stall that was closed.

"Hello?" I called.

I heard a gasp and the person made an attempt to still their sobbing, but I could hear them still, my sharp ears picking up on them, much to my dismay. I realised I would not have heard the almost silent crying had I been human. I wished to leave the supernatural behind in my time here amongst humans, but it was apparent that certain aspects of my nature could not be so easily suppressed.

Now that my attention was drawn to the crying person I could not walk away. I wished to help them. Compassion was a human emotion; this was something I could accept. I had to comfort this person now.

"Are you feeling homesick?" I asked.

There was no answer.

"There is much truth in the adage 'a problem shared is a problem halved' believe me." I stated.

Still no answer and I felt thoroughly vexed. I truly wished to help the person on the other side of the door but I could not do so if they refused to speak. It was time to pull out assertive Liza. Helpful to the point of being somewhat pushy, Liza. First I had to discover the identity of the girl, I could do that by looking over the cubicle, or if worse were to happen, beneath it. Yet I had to be sure the girl was not otherwise disposed.

I used the senses bestowed upon me by my strange heritage and determined that there was no indication that the person behind the door was using the toilet as nothing more than a seat. Looking over the top of the cubicle would not cause embarrassment, if I were able to reach it. Of course I could easily leap that height, but how would I explain it and still claim to be human?

I opened the next cubicle and saw my answer. If I climbed atop the toilet lid, then used the shelf that was used to store spare tissue then I would be able to pull myself atop the partition. Even if I were human this would be achievable.

I wasted no time and used the route I had planned before holding myself in place as I looked down into the other cubicle at the top of a dishevelled blond head. I was sent back a moment to another seen in a bathroom where a blonde had been in distress. It was somewhat different this time and although my brain first conjured up Grace, it raced quickly on to who it could possibly be.

"Sophie?" I asked. "Are you feeling ill?"

Sophie looked up at me in shock.

"I am afraid that I am persistent when it comes to helping those in distress." I stated. "Therefore I suggest you open the door and we may talk in a more civilised manner."

"It's Liza isn't it?" She asked, her forehead wrinkling as she regarded me. Her face was stained with tears mingled with her makeup from the previous night. In fact she still wore the clothes she had donned for the party, although they now possessed a somewhat rumpled look.

"Yes." I replied. "What ails you?"

"I…" She trailed off, turned her face to the floor and shook her head.

"This is a less than intimate setting." I stated. "Why not come with me to my room and we will talk. Or perhaps we could venture to the coffee shop?"

"I don't want to go anywhere." Sophie murmured.

"You will find that I am a good confidant." I stated. "Whatever you wish to discuss will remain between us for I will not repeat a word you say."

Sophie looked up at me, and then sighed.

"I could use a friend right now, but I can't go anywhere." She stated.

"Then we will return to my room." I replied.

"What about your roommate?" She asked in slight panic.

"She locked me out last night, the least she could do is give me an hour to myself." I said, attempting to shrug, although it wasn't easy from my perch atop the door.

Sophie was uncertain.

"Open the door at least, let us talk on a more even level." I suggested.

"I'll open the door." Sophie murmured.

I allowed myself to drop to the floor as she rose to unlock her cubicle. I was by the door as soon as she opened it and I gave her a reassuring smile as I held out my hand.

"Come sit on the stool. I will brush out your hair while you tell me what troubles you so."

Sophie looked unsure, but from the flicker of her eye I could tell her thoughts. She judged me to be of little danger due to my small stature and she took my hand and allowed me to lead her to the stool where I indicated for her to sit.

I washed my hands before retrieving the brush from my bag then I began to pull it through her hair, being as gentle as I could due to the tangles.

"I can't remember last night." She whispered after a while.

"What is it you forget?" I asked carefully.

She shrugged.

"What can you remember?"

"I remember going to the party. I remember you on the surfboard and I had a go. Then there was a cocktail, a blue one. I can't remember anything after that. I mean, there was some guy with me. I know that. And I'm almost certain I had sex last night, but I don't know. I didn't wake up in anyone's bed. I woke up in the common room and I know I'd never do anything in such a public place. It's just not me. But I can't remember." She broke off into sobs.

"Oh dear." I gasped as I hugged her and she cried on my shoulder as I tapped her back in comfort. "I had the cocktail too." I stated as something suddenly occurred to me. "It knocked me for six!"

"Was it spiked?" Sophie murmured and I had to consider my answer carefully.

"If that is the case then we should go to the warden. We have to report this incident."

"No." Sophie said with a shake of her head. "What am I gonna say? I was drinking and I don't remember anything until I woke up in the common room? I'm not even sure anything did happen…"

"But you feel as though it has."

Sophie nodded against my shoulder.

"Then we must make a report. If only for the sake of the complaint being logged." I stated.

"But I got nothing to log exactly. I just know that something…" She trailed off.

"If you believe you were spiked then you should report it, for it is something serious indeed."

"I wouldn't even know who to accuse, and you had some of the blue drink. You seem ok."

"I…" I paused a moment and frowned. "I became intoxicated but I remember some of the night. Although I imbibed many a beer before I drank the cocktail. From where did it originate? I remember descending from the board and everyone surrounding me and then there was a drink in my hand. I have no idea who gave it to me. I did feel the intoxication increase after I had drunk it, although admittedly I had three. There were no tastes other than the alcohol and the mixers. Although I did stumble and fall and not long after I became insensible and I remember nothing until I awoke this morning in Mal's bed."

"Oh god. You too?" She asked.

"Nothing untoward happened. Not only did I have his insurance in writing, but also I am sure I would know if I had done anything last night. Would I not be sore this morning?" I asked, as I felt suddenly unsure.

"You'd know anyway." Sophie murmured. "You'd know."

"If you will not go to the warden then what do you intend to do?" I asked after a few minuets of silence.

"The best I can do." She said. "I'll shower, get cleaned up and pretend it never happened."

"That is very unhealthy." I said in disapproval.

"What's the point dwelling on it when I can't remember anything helpful? I'll just have to be more careful in the future."

"We could ask around, see if anyone saw you with any boy in particular." I suggested.

"I think we were all pretty wasted by then." Sophie murmured.

"Would it hurt to try?"

"I don't want anyone else to know about this." She said suddenly. "Please Liza, promise me you won't tell anyone else?"

"I…" I paused as I considered all the angles, this really should be reported. However Sophie would have to do so herself, I could not force her. "I will speak of this to no one." I stated. "However, if you wish to confide in me further I will be more than happy to oblige."

"Thanks." Sophie said with a smile.

"What do you wish to do now?"

"Shower and dress and spend the day with my head in a book." She said warily.

"I am in room five zero nine if you wish to talk. I will be out to breakfast first, but I should be back by midday."

"If I need to talk I'll find you." Sophie promised me.

"Then I will leave you to shower." I stated.

Sophie smiled weakly as I gathered together my belongings and left the bathroom. I was deep in thought, contemplating whether or not I should report the incident regardless of my promise, however I would be of more use to Sophie if I proved loyal and kept her business to myself. She would be more likely to confide in me in future when she required it than if she were to think she had no one she could trust at this time.

I was placing my dirty clothing into the laundry bag before I realised I had returned to my room and Dove was speaking to me.

"I am sorry, what did you say?" I asked as my distraction left me.

"Look, I know it was bad of me, what I did last night. I should have at least checked with you first." She stated and it took me a moment to remember that she had locked me out of the room.

"Yes. It would have been nice. I think perhaps we should come to an arrangement, perhaps over breakfast for I am famished."

"Were you planning on eating out? If you were I'll have to shower before I go anywhere." She declared.

"I will go and find breakfast while you shower. I will obtain a receipt and you pay me the differences when I return."

"Ok." She said.

"I am very famished this morning, I wish for something big and greasy. Would you be opposed to sausages and bacon, perhaps some hash browns? I know it is unhealthy, but after imbibing such vast quantities last night I need something to balance it."

"We won't be able to get that to take out." Dove observed.

"I will buy the ingredients and cook. There is a hob in the common room is there not?"

"Yeah. But really you'll cook all that?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Would you eat such breakfast?" I replied.

"Well I should really watch my calorie intake, but why the hell not?" Dove declared.

"Then I shall pop to the store." I stated. "The walk in the fresh air will work wonders to clear my head."

"You're hungover?" She asked incredulously.

"Like you wouldn't believe." I stated.

"You don't look it." She observed.

"I am a wreck on the inside, believe me." I chuckled as I retrieved my purse and checked that my wallet and shopping bag were secure within.

"I can hardly get out of bed when I'm hungover." Dove observed.

"I have to." I replied. "I cannot abide the thought of lying in my own filth all day." I shuddered.

"You wet the bed?" Dove asked with a frown.

"While that is a possibility when one is thoroughly inebriated it has never been something I have done. I am disposed to the fact that one sweats more when intoxicated, never mind that stale feeling upon my tongue. I must up and shower and dress or risk becoming a nervous wreck."

"I guess we all got different ways of dealing with things." Dove conceded.

"Well I am off to the stores and I will see you in half an hour." I said as I picked up my sunglasses ready for when I was out of doors.

"Then I'll go shower and not lie about in my own filth all day." She joked.

I chuckled and waved as I exited the room and made my way to the small discount mini-mart located on the edge of campus. I would normally have gone to a real butcher in order to buy my meat, but I was as yet unsure of the layout of the town and in no mood to navigate since the heat of the morning made me feel somewhat sluggish as it re-ignited the alcohol still within my system.

It was but a short walk to the mini-mart across the small park area created for those who wished to walk or jog. A small pond had been created in the middle of it and I paused a moment in the middle of the bridge that spanned it in order to look down at my reflection. It was rare I got to see myself in bright sunlight and I was rather pleased with the effect. Even with my hair in pigtails.

I moved on to the mini-mart and I bought the breakfast ingredients along with a cheap frying pan since I had not taken a true inventory back in the kitchen. I also bought a pack of large paper plates; two round tea trays that were on a 'buy one get one free' offer and two mugs that were also on special offer. I took my purchases to the counter and paid for them with my credit card.

As the cashier swiped the card I worried for a moment that perhaps the funds had been frozen, however the money within that particular account was money I had earned myself when I had worked for two years in an office. They had no right to touch this money for it was my own. Not that I thought they would cut me off in such a vulgar way, however I wouldn't put anything past her to try and get me to return despite the fact that she would…

I would not think of my family and it took a moment for me to regain my composure as I accepted the return of my card from the assistant.

"Thank you." I said with a light curtsy before I gathered up my shopping bags and headed back to my building.

As I climbed the stairs that morning I found that part of my mind wished the elevator was working because the walk in the sun had worsened my hangover, the air had been too warm to be rousing. I decided that this was my punishment; perhaps in future I would not drink as much.

The common room was empty and I set about cooking up the food in the kitchen. I had to use a stool to reach the hob, but this was something I was used to regardless. The stove was coin operated, one had to place two dollars worth of change into a box in order for a supply of gas. It would last half an hour and I felt this was right for me to cook all I needed to cook the breakfast and keep it warm while I cleaned around the kitchen before taking the food back to my room.

I cooked up a load of sausages and bacon, along with tomatoes and some hash browns. I also made up some pancakes and I divided them between two paper plates, however I had miscalculated and there was enough for another two people at the very least. I placed all that was left onto one of the plates that were located in the kitchen cupboard in the instance that someone else could eat it. I placed the food into the warmed oven and washed the frying pan and all around the surfaces.

The kitchen was spotless as I retrieved the two paper plates and placed them on the tea trays ready to transport to the room along with coffee I'd made in a thermos for ease of transfer. I was about to pick up the trays when I felt a presence in the room.

I looked toward the entrance to the stairwell as the boy with brown hair who had been watching me yesterday entered.

"If you are hungry there is some food in the oven." I stated. "It's still warm."

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

I smiled in return as I picked up the trays.

"I must go now, I have things to discuss with my roommate." I stated, as I wondered why I should tell him this, what business was it of his? I was giving him free dinner.

"Yeah." He said with a shrug and his messy hair brushed his shoulders. "I'll see you around."

"Perhaps." I conceded as I made my way toward my corridor. "Oh, remember to wash the plate afterwards."

"Will do bach." He said and I nodded my head before I stepped into the corridor.

When I got to my room I could hear the sound of a hairdryer from within. I was thankful that Dove would eat her food warm and I used my elbow to move the handle enough in order to open the door. I then eased it open with my back as Dove turned to see me entering with the food and my other purchases. She turned off the hairdryer and blinked at me.

"Wow. You really did cook breakfast." She said in awe.

"Of course." I replied. "It is one of my many talents." I added as I placed her tray upon her desk.

After I had poured out some coffee Dove sat by her desk and looked down at her breakfast.

"This looks good." She observed. "But why is it on a paper plate?"

"It is more hygienic." I stated. "Who knows how many people have eaten from the kitchen plates and whether they cleaned them to an efficient standard? This way we know that we are always the first to eat from the plate and it also saves on washing up."

"Good point." She said and began to eat the food from her plate.

She was silent the whole time as she ate and I ate also, deciding to keep the conversation until we had finished eating.

After eating I sat up straight on the edge of my bed whilst Dove sat in the middle of her own bed with her legs crossed. We were both sipping coffee from our new mugs.

"So, about last night…" Dove began.

"I am not a dunce." I stated. "And neither am I so innocent that I would think you would not wish to entertain boys in this room. One day I may wish to bring someone back myself, but for the time being this is highly unlikely."

"Why? It's not like you're ugly, in fact I bet you could get any guy you want." Dove said, jumping to the wrong conclusion.

"But I do not want any guy, I want my Dear Boy, and when I can go to him I will. It is neither here nor there whether I have a sex life or not. The point of the matter is that you do have one and I would rather know in advance if you plan on using the room." I stated.

"Sometimes these things just happen." Dove said with a shrug.

"Then perhaps something else is in order. If I could find somewhere to lay my head every Saturday perhaps you could have use of the room on that night." I suggested.

"Really?" Dove asked in disbelief.

"I will have to look into it, but it may be feasible. Of course if I am to do this for you then there is something you must do in return." I stated darkly.

"What's that?"

"I have not thought of it yet. Shall we call it a favour in the bank that I will utilise when I have need to?" I said with a smile.

"Of course. Whatever you want just ask." Dove said in an offhand manner and I wondered if I should lecture her on the folly of an open promise but decided against such an action.

"Then I will think of someplace to go in the meantime." I said with a nod of my head.

Dove nodded in return and we both took a sip of our drink. She gave a laugh and I looked at her curiously.

"I thought you were gonna be on case about this." She said. "You come across as straight laced. I thought you were gonna talk me down about sleeping around."

"I understand some people feel the need to copulate with many people, I have never felt this urge myself." I stated.

"You've never wanted to be with a guy?" She asked in a careful voice, wanting to question but not wishing to offend.

"Oh, there have been a few occasion, but I was too young and it would have been wrong to force myself upon the gentleman since he was somewhat older than me. Perhaps if we had been the same age it would have been different, I could have shown him the true extent of my feelings, but it was out of the question since he is ten years older than I."

"Was he your teacher or something?" She asked.

"I did not attend school remember." I stated in order to buy a little time to think of a good cover story.

"Ok. Well your tutor then?" She suggested.

"No. I did not fancy Miss Sellers in the slightest." I said with a laugh and I began to enjoy weaving this story.

"Then who was it?"

"He was…" I paused, as if in embarrassment, however it was in order to confirm that this was the story I wished to use. "He was a post graduate student working with Father for a year."

"Wow. So did you get a chance to do anything with him?"

"How could I? I feared rejection or worse that he would accept my offer and be less than the honourable man I had painted him to be in my head." I stated.

"So it was more of a crush thing?" She surmised.

"It was a crush, but that doesn't mean my sexual desire was any less."

"No. It was probably more. When something seems unattainable you want it more." She chuckled. "I grew up around film sets and it was nothing to sit amongst some of the most beautiful people in the world. I was part of the in-crowd before I could even stand up because Mom wanted to be 'hands on'. As I got older and had to go to school I had less time to hang around set, especially if Mom was filming elsewhere and I'm not really looking to go into the film industry, at least not in front of the cameras. I want to be where the real power is.

"Anyway, Mom was filming just down the road from our house and I was bored so I went down to mooch around, see if there was anything I could do around set. It's always fun to work with the FX guys when there's a big scene going down. I ended up as gofer to the director, but I didn't mind, he's an old family friend and I'm sure him and Mom had a thing once. But that's not important. He wanted me to run the latest version of the script to the talking extras. I was a little bad moody about this since I had to slum it.

"So I gets to the extras' bus and there's no one there except this one guy, tall, gorgeous with beautiful green eyes. I tell you, you'd drop your pants at the sight of him. It felt wrong that he was just an extra; he should have been at least a recurring background character in my opinion. Guess I'm rambling again." She chuckled. "So I hand him the script then said I'd been assigned to gofer for the extras, like it was my job and I was getting paid for it. I pretended I was twenty one, but I could always pull it off because I'm taller and who hasn't lied about their age at some point?"

"Especially in Hollywood." I stated.

"Exactly. This guy was so gorgeous and I just knew I'd seduce him but he seemed a little nicer than the usual lot so I knew he'd never do anything if he knew I was only sixteen at the time. I had to play this one cool, but the fact that he seemed to give me the brush off at first only made me want him more." She trailed off happily.

"Did you succeed in the end?" I asked, intrigued by her story despite myself.

"Yeah. Although he took me on a few dates first before he even kissed me. I thought that was weird, guys usually liked to jump straight into things and it wasn't like he could really afford all them fancy dinners on an extras' salary. He actually seemed a little shy and I had to more or less invite myself back to his apartment. He was good, not as experienced as I thought he'd be, but then it didn't matter cause he seemed to want to make me feel special and that's the important thing right? It's reaching the high whatever you do?"

"I couldn't comment." I stated.

"Come on, don't tell me you've never had some quiet alone time." She said with a wink.

"No." I said firmly and Dove gave me a sceptical look but clearly decided that I was too prudish to speak of my own exploits to the lengths she was going.

"Anyway, the foreplay was much better than the act itself, not that I'm complaining. I think it was more his inexperience of going all the way. I helped him along over the next week, giving him tips without sounding too judgmental. He welcomed my advice, said it was better than an all out criticism, that felt like it had a story behind it but I never got around to asking him about it. Anyway, he was real nice, but we had to call it quits when he got a role in some big budget thing. I think he was gonna be like a third tier character, well it was a higher role than he'd got so far. How could I make him stay behind with me? Besides, he might be a big movie star one day and he'll come back for me." Dove said firmly.

"That would be a nice ending." I said, for it was the response she was looking for.

"But then I don't think he loved me. He liked me a lot but I didn't have all of him. Not that I expect that from a guy anyway, but it was like he'd locked a bit of him away and wouldn't even show it to himself. I think some of it got out in his sleep though. One night I'd fallen asleep in his bed and I got up to head home so that I was at least seen leaving for school in the morning. He said 'don't leave me baby doll' and I thought he was talking to me, so I turned back to him to explain that I had an early meeting or something. But he was still sleeping. He was talking in his sleep. He seemed a little distressed and I wondered if I should wake him up, then he settled and smiled as he murmured 'I'll wait for you princess, I promise.' Then he went quiet and his words stuck with me all day. I realised that he did love someone, but it wasn't me. Whoever his princess is, I hope she's happy."

"Does he have a name, this great lover of yours?" I asked casually although a knot in my stomach hinted that I knew his identity too.

"Yeah, it's Simon Leighton, but I bet you've never heard of him." She said with a laugh.

"No." I said, shaking my head although I recognised the name and I knew well the identity of the 'princess'.

"I guess I should get back to drying my hair." Dove observed and I refrained from arguing for I suddenly wished to be alone.

"I wish to walk." I stated and I left the room without further word.

I walked down to the bottom floor and back to the little park where I found an empty bench and slumped down. It was at this point I realised I still held my coffee cup, although it only contained dregs. I cared not as I stared at the sparkling water of the pond as my mind whirled.

It seemed too much to process that the girl I now shared a dorm with had bedded my Dear Boy. It was most unfair; especially when one considered the fact she had lied about her age. I had denied myself the comfort of his arms and the pleasure of his body due to the fact that I had been too young, yet Dove had gone ahead with her seduction knowing full well she was deceiving him.

Of course she had been sixteen whereas I had been but eight at the time, yet it still hurt me. It hurt me that Simon had lain with another despite the fact that I had encouraged him to do so. Of course when I told him to go forth into the world I had no inkling that I would meet with one of the girls he would bed, at least not in the way I had met Dove and come to find out from her how she'd so casually given herself to my beloved.

Then to brag about it!

No, I could not feel bitter toward Dove. I had told Simon to find his way in the world and she had no knowledge that I even knew of him, let alone had an attachment. She was merely sharing with me of the time she had loved an older man. Although she had gone further than I would have in the situation, it was merely a sharing of experiences. There was nothing vindictive in her confession.

There had been a ray of hope of course. The thing that had drawn my interest fully into her story, the thing that had made me inquire of her lover's name. He still dreamt of me. My Dear Boy still spoke my name in his sleep. Of course it was not my actual name, but his names for me. He had called me Princess from early on and Baby Doll had come about from our very first encounter in cheerleading practice when he had to lift me and commented on how light I felt. I weighed nothing more than a baby doll.

This fact made me feel happy, until I thought of the exact words he had uttered.

'I'll wait for you princess, I promise.'

"Well you did not wait for me Simon, that is evident." I muttered aloud and a couple walking by gave me a look of unease.

I glared at them until they went on their way. I required solitude while I digested the ramifications that my Dear Boy had joined the dance. If truth be told, despite my words of encouragement to sample all that life had to offer I had harboured the selfish little thought that he would truly wait for me. However, Simon had decided to sample from the buffet cart before the main meal was presented to him and it hurt to think of him with anyone but me.

"I will gain experience too." I stated. "And when we meet…"

Would we ever meet again? Had I left it too long to contact him? Yet he dreams of me still, that must have some significance. My head was beginning to throb and I realised I had been sitting the sun for too long. I decided to return to the cool of the building.

I reached my room to find that it was empty; this was a fact I was thankful for. I realised that I needed a little more time to regain my composure before I faced Dove. I had to lose any animosity I felt toward her for sleeping with my beloved for how would I explain that Simon Leighton was my childhood sweetheart? He was now in his late twenties and I was posing as my true age now, as opposed to claiming I was ten years older when I attended school with Simon. I could not even claim him to be the grad student I was so infatuated with since the time frame would not meet. Dove could never know we shared a connection through a mutual lover. It had to be my secret to keep.

I managed to settle my mind and in doing so I realised that I did wish to have experiences of my own and I would seek out Simon in my own good time. Who knew where in the world he may be at present if he truly had began a film career. Did I wish to know him now? What if he had mutated into a shallow, vapid, celebrity?

My Simon would never do that!

However, it was not time to seek him yet. I had began college and I had two years ahead of me at the very least before I could think of abandoning my post and searching out my Dear Boy. I would finish what I had began here, but that did not mean I had to want for company.

In that moment I realised that I wished to track down Mal and buy him the coffee I had promised. Perhaps we would become good friends in the process and I would have a true friend. Yes I would search him out and thank him for what he did Friday night.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, BellaNessieCullen, Lsb123, skys the limit 7507, justandsimplyme and Alexsandra**

* * *

><p>I searched for Mal everywhere on Saturday, but could not locate him on campus. As Sunday dawned I decided that it was foolish to keep searching, he was staying in the same building as me, on the same floor no less, we would run into each other sooner or later. I thought it would be more prudent that I get my Sunday in order and decide on a routine.<p>

After I had showered and placed yet more laundry into the sack I decided that my first port of call would be the laundrette. This seemed an adequate Sunday morning chore. Dove was still in bed as I placed my laundry sack into the laundry basket and gathered together the things I decided I would need for my chore.

Dove raised her head, as I was about to leave.

"What's the time?" She asked.

"Nine o'clock." I said, glancing at my bedside clock.

"Where you off to? It's Sunday." She remarked.

"Perhaps I'm off to church." I remarked.

"You don't strike me as religious." She observed with a frown.

"On the contrary, they say that cleanliness is next to godliness and I am off to worship at the alter of hygiene." I chortled.

"Huh?"

"I am going to the laundrette." I stated.

"You can't have worn that many clothes." She stated.

"Start as you mean to go on I always say. Sunday seems the best day to wash my laundry and so I shall start on the first Sunday." I explained.

"You're crazy." Dove remarked before pulling her blanket over her head.

I laughed as I left the room, musing on how utterly different Dove and I were. Had they deliberately entered names into a computer in order to match those who were opposites? Perhaps it was an elaborate social experiment to see what made odd couples work?

The basket was big; it looked large in proportion to me and almost too cumbersome to manoeuvre. It was nothing to me and I readied to move it to one hand to open the door but somebody did it for me, it was the boy with brown hair.

"Thank you kind sir." I said with a smile.

"My pleasure your ladyship." He replied with a grin and a playful bow.

I dipped slightly in a mock curtsey before walking through the door and descending the stairs, my mood oddly buoyant. There was nothing better than when a perfect stranger shared in your eccentricity. It was nice to know that other people had a similar sense of humour.

When I arrived at the laundrette it was empty and I set about sorting my washing before putting the loads on to wash. As I waited for the cycle to complete I looked around the laundrette, trying to get a feel to the place. I wished to know its character if I were to spend every Sunday morning here. It was an orderly place, the machines arranged in rows along the walls with a table in the middle for folding clothing once it was clean and dry.

The scents were a mixture of warm damp that was inevitable in a place where so many washing machines and tumble driers were located. There was the smell of stale soap powder, although I had ensured the machines I used had no sludge in their drawers, although this required the use of a chair on my part for the drawer was set unfairly high. Then the scent from my fabric softener began to permeate the room and I was in my element.

When I left, the laundrette was still empty since no one had decided to use it this morning. It was most likely due to the fact that it was the first Sunday and everyone had little to no laundry in need of washing. In a sense I could have waited until next Sunday, but as I said to Dove, start as you mean to go on. I decided that I would iron the clothes once I got back to the room, however I had yet to eat breakfast so I purchased a cinnamon Danish and a latte from the coffee shop opposite the laundrette. I placed my purchases carefully within the basket before heading back to the room.

Dove was still asleep as I placed the basket on my bed before settling at my desk to eat my Danish and drink my coffee. Dove stirred and hummed in satisfaction.

"Something sure smells good." She observed, sitting up and stretching.

"It's my laundry, I always use lavender and camomile conditioner for it compliments the scent I use from day to day." I stated before taking a bite of the pastry, it was delicious.

"I'm not talking about laundry, although that does smell good. What food smells nice?"

I swallowed my mouthful before answering.

"It is a cinnamon Danish I purchased at the coffee shop on my return from the laundrette."

"You didn't pick me one up?" She asked in a small voice.

"I am not your servant, Dove. Besides, I had no idea if you were still here. I was coming back in order to iron my clothes when I realised I had yet to eat this morning." I explained.

"Ok." Dove said before yawning widely. "So that's the coffee shop opposite the laundrette?"

"Yes."

"And where is that exactly?" She asked carefully.

I took a breath before answering.

"Would you like me to show you?" I asked, knowing she would wait for me to offer and needle me until I did so.

"If you're offering." Dove said brightly as she leapt out of bed and pulled on a pair of jogging bottoms that had been thrown over the foot of her bed and a t-shirt she pulled on after merely applying deodorant.

I felt something within me squirm at the thought of dressing without showering when it was not in an emergency or one was not out camping. How could Dove even contemplate pulling clean clothes onto a dirty body? It grated against every nerve within me.

"You ready Lize?" She said, motioning her head toward the door and I realised I had lost a moment of time.

"I am ready Dove, and I beg that you call me Liza or Eliza, or even Elizabeth, but I do not like Lize." I stated.

Dove laughed.

"Who does?" She asked as we stepped out into the corridor.

I thought for a moment then laughed.

"Most amusing." I stated. "However, you see my aversion to such an abbreviation?"

"Yeah. I get it." Dove stated as we walked through the common room. "So Liza, Eliza and Elizabeth are ok?"

"That is correct."

"What about Bette or Betty? Bethan?" She asked, and strange as it sounds that was the first time anyone had suggested I use the tail end of my name.

"Perhaps if I wished to reinvent myself when I am older." I stated. "However it would be such a change to adjust to since I am used to the beginning of my name as opposed to the end."

"So what about Liz or Lizzy?"

"Definitely not!" I exclaimed and Dove paused on the steps as we descended the stairs in order to give me a look. "Forgive me, but the name rankles somewhat. I have no objection to the name in itself, but I cannot abide it when it is applied to me. It is what my brother uses if he wishes to be tiresome and tease me."

"Oh yeah, siblings." She said with a snort as we carried on down the stairs. "Is he your younger brother?"

"Only by a matter of minuets." I stated.

"You're a twin?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Wow. I've never met a twin before. What's it like?"

"That is the question I dread most whenever someone finds out I am a twin." I stated as we stepped outside. "How could I possibly give a true comparison? I have always been a twin so I know no different. It would be as if someone were to ask you what it is like to be the child of a Hollywood star. How could you give an accurate analysis since you have no inkling of what not being raised by a Hollywood star is like."

"I guess that's a fair point." Dove conceded. "So are you close?"

"Most of the time." I said with a sad sigh.

"But not now?" She guessed.

"I… There is nothing to say on the matter. Our disagreement is the biggest we have ever had and I am not speaking to him at present." I said firmly.

"What did he do?" Dove persisted.

"He did not share my view. He sided with another over me and that is all I will say on the matter." I declared hoping to bring the subject to a close since it was none of Dove's business and I had no intention to speak of it to anyone.

"Ok. But you should really think about making up at some point. I'd give anything to be close to my brother, but Dad won custody of him while Mom got me. It's rare we get to spend time together." She explained sadly, and I felt a moment of guilt at the thought of throwing away the camaraderie Tony and I share, however he had not shared my view, would not even consider it and that had hurt me deeply.

"It is awful they split you up when they were the ones with differences." I said instead, hoping to bring the subject around to her life now I was given an opportunity to do so.

Dove shrugged.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She said with a sigh as we reached the coffee shop.

"Very well." I said kindly for I could hardly push the matter when I declared my affairs as being off limits.

Dove purchased her own Danish and coffee, and she ate as we made our way back toward our building. We kept our conversation light on our return journey, neither of us wished to broach the subject of family again this day and that was fine as far as I was concerned.

When we reached our room I started on with my ironing while Dove went to shower. She was not gone long and she looked annoyed as she slumped onto her still messy bed with her towel around her head.

"All the hot water's gone." She complained. "It'll take at least an hour for it to heat back up properly."

"There was plenty of water when I showered this morning." I stated.

"Yeah, well don't go saying anything about birds and worms or I'll scream." She said aggressively.

"I had no intention." I said with a slight smile as I finished the last of my ironing since there had been few garments that needed doing.

I wound up the cord of the iron and placed it on the shelf inside the closet before folding the ironing board and placing that away too. Dove was wiping madly at her peroxide hair as I began to put away my clothing and towels where I wanted them to be. As Dove blow-dried her hair I began dusting, it was surprising the amount that could accumulate in such a short time, I had to be rid of it.

By the time Dove's hair was dry and styled into some strange a-symmetrical bob my side of the room was spic and span and I felt a moment's despair that I was unable to clean Dove's half of the room for it looked as if a vacuum cleaner had exploded and had taken the wardrobe with it.

"God, I wish I could clean like that." She observed.

"I could teach you." I said hopefully.

"Nah." She said with a shake of her head. "I know where everything is when it's like this."

"Ah, the old organised chaos theory." I said as I sat upon my bed. "I on the other hand crave order, I can relax when the room is clean. Which I will do now by reading my book."

"What are you reading?" She asked, craning her neck to try and read the cover from across the room.

"Blood Ransome by G Pearson." I stated as I displayed the cover so she could see it better.

"Hey aren't those those real smutty vampire books?" She asked.

"I would say erotic, but if you are referring to the Darktide series then you are correct." I replied.

"I heard they're real good." She said.

"Have you never read them?" I asked in shock for it seemed as if the entire world and his mother had read these books.

"No."

"Would you like to? I have brought the set with me for they are my fall back books. The ones I read when I have nothing new or I merely wish to pass the time." I explained.

"Why not." Dove said with a shrug.

I nodded and went to the closet and pulled out the trunk that contained the books. I pulled the first volume from its place and took out a spare bookmark. I gave them to Dove.

"Please use the bookmark, I am opposed to dog ears." I explained.

"I guess you would be." Dove observed as she turned to the first page. "Are these a slog to get through?"

"No." I said as I returned to my bed and began reading once more.

I had reached one of my favourite scenes, the one where Lady Anna and Brody finally admit that their attraction is more than merely sexual, that they truly love each other and they will be together, even if they must live in exile from both their peoples. Most ardent fans voted for the barn scene where the couple first make love, but for some reason I always found it hard to read the sex scenes. I had no aversion to such scenes usually, but there was something I suspected of the influence of these particular characters that made me feel as if I were intruding when I read of their sexual exploits. It was not how the author wrote the scenes either, other characters had sex scenes in the books and I could bear those, but the scenes of Lady Anna and Brody made me uncomfortable.

"Oh god! This book is awesome." Dove observed.

I raised my head and regarded her with a smile.

"What point have you reached?" I inquired.

"The part Anna has just been introduced to that vamp dude who's all bossing her around. Does she tame him? Is that what these books are about?" Dove asked excitedly, grasping the wrong end of the stick and I worried for a moment she was set to become an Anson follower, but I would give her to the next book before I determined that.

"Do you want me to tell, or would you prefer that I allow you to find out for yourself?" I asked carefully for I did not wish to give the plot away.

"Yes. No. I mean…" Dove trailed off and returned her attention to the book.

I smiled as I returned to my book happy to have gained another fan for Grace. Not that she required my help, her writing spoke for itself, but there were many people who dismissed them because of their reputation and they missed out on the brilliant tale worked within.

We spent the rest of the afternoon reading, although by the evening I realised I had to organise myself for my first lecture would be in the morning. Therefore I set about preparing all I would need before turning in for the night around ten. Dove planned to stay up later but I realised I would have to adjust if I wished to sleep. I found it surprisingly easy to drift asleep and I was roused early the next day by my alarm clock.

Thanks to my organising the previous night I was able to navigate the room without disturbing Dove when I went to shower and dress. When I returned her alarm was blaring but she gave no indication that she was going to rise from her bed. I shook her awake and she questioned me groggily.

"Do you not have a class this morning?" I asked.

"What?" She said, still not quite with me, but then my words sunk in and she jumped out of bed scrabbling with her alarm clock in order to turn off the incessant buzzing. "Oh god! I'm gonna be late!"

I said nothing as I dried my hair while she panicked about the room. I collected my books into my bag and headed for the door.

"The last bus is in half an hour if you wish to make morning classes." I stated.

"I'll make it." Dove said firmly as she rushed out the door to take a quick shower.

I shook my head and made my way down to the designated bus stop for our block in order to catch the bus into the college proper. The bus was laid on because the first year students were encouraged to leave their cars at home if at all possible for there were no parking areas close to the dormitories, unless you wished to pay an extortionate fee at a private parking complex.

I had no intention of paying such fees and my little Audi was safely tucked away in the student garage, which was located five miles away from my building on the other side of the university. If I wished to take longer trips then I could walk there, or perhaps catch a bus, however it was better to take the public transport provided when going about my daily business.

I knew I would arrive at the bus stop with five minuets to spare, so I brought my book with me to read while I waited. If Dove had been ready I would have chatted with her, but I was not accustomed to the rest of the people to strike up a casual conversation as of yet.

"What are you reading?" A boy asked, I looked up into pale brown eyes to find that he was leering at me.

"A book." I said primly and I turned my attention back to it.

"Let's see." Another boy, this one on my right, demanded and he tugged the book from my hands. I could have held onto the book but I feared it would tear. "Well now this is interesting reading." He said, closing the book to look at the cover and losing my page. "What do you say Gobbo?" He added and he threw the book over my head to the other boy.

"Well now, it's one of them porno books." 'Gobbo' sniggered. "All quivering members and the like. Do you agree Trick?" He added and threw the book back to Trick.

"Oh yeah, and fragile blossoms come to bloom."

"I think perhaps you gentlemen have been reading too much Mills and Boon." I said in an unimpressed voice, as I made no attempt to retrieve the book.

They began throwing the book over my head and I looked between them in disgust at such childish behaviour. Besides I knew I could catch the book if I wished to, although it would help to get a bearing if I watched them a moment longer.

"This ain't much fun if you're not jumping around." The one named Gobbo said.

"Nah." Trick replied and he handed the book to me.

I gave him an incredulous look with my arms folded.

"Seriously, have it back." Trick said as he waved the book in my direction.

I waited a moment longer before unfolding my arms, at which point Trick threw the book back to Gobbo yelling, "Psych!"

I sighed and shook my head as I turned to Gobbo, watching him carefully for the smallest tremor of muscle that would indicate he was about to throw the book. His right arm twitched and I prepared myself to leap, although they wouldn't notice. I left the ground as the book left his hand and I would have intercepted it perfectly if someone else had not snatched the book from Gobbo as he went to throw and slapped him about the ear.

"Really Gobbo? Keep away? Are you five?" The person demanded and to my delight I discovered it was Mal. "Here's your book." Mal stated as he pushed it into my hands.

"Thank you kind sir." I said. "You have proven more than honourable, first Friday night and now this? I am forever indebted to you."

"What? Oh right. Yeah it was no problem." He said with a grin. "So what's up…Lizzy right?"

"It's Liza." I corrected with a slight frown. "I was wondering if I could buy you coffee in thanks for the kindness you have shown me."

"That would be real great, but how about we go…"

The bus pulled up and he cut off as we all climbed onto the bus. I sat in a seat near the middle and Mal sat next to me. Trick and Gobbo took the seat in front and they turned to look at us. I frowned at them wondering of what interest I was to them.

"Don't mind these guys, they just like mucking about." Mal said. "They're really sorry about what they did."

"Oh yeah real sorry." Gobbo stated.

"I was a monster." Trick said a little melodramatically and I had to concede that his apology was less than sincere.

"I wouldn't call you a monster so much as a child." I said lightly with a smile and Trick frowned in confusion.

"So about this coffee?" Mal began as the bus pulled away from the curb.

"Yes. Are you free this afternoon? From around four perhaps?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Then I shall buy you coffee at that time. I would buy you one this morning but I have a History class to attend." I explained.

"American History and its place in the modern world?" He asked.

"Yes."

"That's what I got." He informed me with a grin.

"Oh, perhaps we could study together when we have need to." I suggested.

"Are you just trying to find ways to spend more time with me?" Mal asked.

"Perhaps." I said with a flirtatious smile that I quickly covered for despite my thoughts on Saturday I did not wish to give Mal ideas that we could be more than friends until I was sure I wished to be more than friends with him.

"I'm glad." He said. "We can have a lot of fun Lizzy."

"Liza." I corrected. "And fun is all well and good, but some studying would not hurt either."

"We haven't had one class yet Lizzy baby, we got plenty of time to study." He said in a casual voice as he leaned back in his seat looking the epitome of cool.

"Point taken." I stated. "And it is Liza." I added although I doubted he would acknowledge it.

Mal sat next to me in the lecture hall and I felt somewhat relieved that Trick and Gobbo would be attending their Media Studies lecture. I could tell by their body language that they deferred to Mal. He was their alpha, if I was to use a wolf term, and they hovered around him awaiting instruction. I would have found the lesson unbearable as opposed to merely tedious with them misbehaving in my peripheries.

The lecturer, Professor Walker, was apt enough and he gave the impression that he knew of what he spoke. I was in no doubt that we were in for an enthralling year, but I hated induction lessons, and although it took up but the first half an hour before Professor Walker started on the first topic of the first module the induction had soured my mood enough for me to dislike the rest of the lecture.

I had no afternoon lectures, and I therefore decided to put my spare time to good use since Professor Walker had given us additional books to add to our required reading. I headed to the bookstore that was located in the town. I could have caught the noon bus back to the residential area, but a walk in the sunshine held some appeal, and since the town was located halfway between the university and my building it would be the same length to walk. At least this way I got to view more and cement the local area into my mind.

The first place I passed was a coffee shop that served panini and other lunchtime delights. My stomach growled at the thought of food and I decided that if I were to spend the afternoon trawling the stores for books a bite to eat would not go amiss.

I entered the coffee shop and the scent of fresh coffee hit me like a comforting blanket. I walked up to the counter and ordered an iced frappuccino, it was a hot day and I hardly required a warm drink. I purchased a ham panini, and a granola bar since there were no healthy side dishes, only potato chips.

I found a small table surrounded by two metal chairs, and for this reason I did not feel as if I were monopolising the seating since I was on my own. I placed my panini and frappuccino upon the table and took my book from my bag along with a butter knife I kept in a zip lock bag for occasions such as this. The attendant at the counter had looked at me as if I were mad when I requested a knife and fork. It was for this reason I carried the butter knife, in case I had food I wished to cut with no means to cut it.

It required a little force on my part to drive the knife through the panini and separate it into six bite size pieces. I would have liked to have carried with me a sharper knife, but that would see me accused of carrying a concealed weapon. The butter knife was blunt and hardly a threat to anyone. Once my panini was cut I returned the knife to the zip-lock bag and placed it into my book bag for washing later once I returned to my building.

I then picked up a piece of panini and placed it in my mouth. I chewed it as I lifted my book and found the place I had read to before the fun and games with Trick and Gobbo that morning. I began to read, periodically pausing to place more panini into my mouth. I sipped my frappuccino too as I read on.

I placed the book down, inserting my bookmark carefully in order to open my granola bar. I lifted the book and brought the bar to my mouth waiting to savour the taste of the mixed grains, nuts and dried fruit. As I bit and began to chew I had a feeling someone was watching me. I looked up and into a pair of green eyes sitting at a table opposite mine. It was the boy with the brown hair and he was reading the same book as before.

I gave him a smile and he smiled in return before I returned my attention back to my book and finished my lunch. I gathered my wrappings onto the plate, however there was no station in which to deposit my plate and cup. The procedure seemed to be that one left the crockery on the table and one of the servers would take it away when they came to wash the table.

I glanced toward the boy with the brown hair as I left. He glanced up from his book and waved to me. I waved in return as I left and I felt happy and ready to face the shopping ahead of me once I had cleaned my teeth.

There was a mall of sorts in the centre of the town, it was nothing extravagant, but it housed public facilities and in my obsession with cleanliness I had found that bathrooms in shopping centres were more likely to be better tended than ones that were on the street.

I used the toilet, then after washing my hands I cleaned my teeth with the small travel set I kept on me at all times. My teeth were something I obsessed about the most. I relied on my teeth for sustenance and it would not do to lose any of them to decay. Not that I planned on entertaining my other nature for the time being, if I did return to it one day I should hate to be hindered by my teeth, or lack there of.

I ran a brush through my hair and reorganised the curls so that they fell how I liked them, although it still seemed strange to look at my reflection and see my hair end by my shoulders. These ringlets had once trailed down my back, but I had conceded that it would be a hassle in college.

Feeling refreshed I placed my book bag on my back and headed out into the town. I ignored the bookstore in the mall. It was a general bookstore, more likely to hold fiction than what I was looking for. I had asked the TA which store would be best to purchase my books. He had directed me to a street of bookstores that specialised in the books the students required. He also informed me that most of the stores had deals on second hand books, but I should check that it is the most recent version for I did not wish to purchase something that was out of date.

By the time I walked back to my building I had all the books I set out to purchase and had paid half the amount I had suspected I would need to. Acquiring the advice of the TA had paid dividends and I was happy that I had thought to do so.

As I neared the building I realised it was quarter to four and I had told Mal I would meet him with the coffees in the common room at four and we could look over the books we required for our course. With the study guide we had received from Professor Walker we could organise study sessions until December at the very least.

I decided that I would buy the coffees and then take them up with me to save having to walk back down later. I had already inquired which coffee was Mal's favourite, it was cappuccino and this is what I bought, along with my latte.

As I began to ascend the stairs I realised that perhaps it would have been more prudent to take the books to my room first, then come back for the coffee. There had been no room in my book bag for the new books, and although I had placed them in my shopping bag I had my doubts of the integrity of the handles and had decided to carry them in my arms. Having thought I would save time by purchasing the coffee on my way up I had not considered the fact that I would have to balance an armful of heavy textbooks and two paper cups of scalding hot coffee. It was the thought of tipping the liquid on me that made my attempt most clumsy indeed.

I was on the landing of the third floor when the books slid and I had to let them fall to the floor or risk adding coffee to the mess.

"Oh damn!" I gasped before I placed the cups onto the window ledge in order to pick the books up.

When I turned to them someone was already doing so, it was the boy with the brown hair.

"There we go." He said, handing them to me.

"Thank you." I said, repositioning the books before I made an awkward grab for the coffees.

I had one in each hand but now my posture was uncomfortable. The boy laughed at me as he took one of the cups from me.

"So what's with the juggling act?" He asked.

"I am providing coffee for the person who saved me three nights ago." I explained for reasons unknown to myself.

"Oh you are?" He asked with a bright smile.

"Yes. We have arranged a study date in the common room since we share a class." I replied.

"You have, have you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in a fashion that recalled someone I did not wish to think of at present. "And does this person know you have a date?"

"It is merely to study." I stated. "Besides, I am not in the habit of making appointments with people and not informing them of said appointment. What point would there be in that? They would not show and I will have wasted my time."

"Good point." He said with a nod of his head. "So why are you getting the coffee and the books if he's such a hero?"

"I have to say thank you." I said firmly.

"Yeah, but there still should be a bit of mutual behaviour. If it had been me I would have said, sure bach buy me coffee, but I'll bring the books." He handed the coffee back to me before proceeding to remove the books from the crook of my arm. "I'll carry them up for you, save you struggling."

"You would do that for me?" I asked, feeling thankful beyond words by this act of kindness by a stranger.

"Course I would. Can't have you struggling up these steps." He said, indicating for me to go before him.

I began up the stairs with the coffee cups while the boy trailed after me.

"You might fall over being so unsteady on your feet and all." He joked.

I glared ahead as he followed me up the stairs. I considered my comeback, but in the end I decided against any. It didn't seem worth the bother since I knew he was referring to when I had been drunk at the party and I thought it was rude of him to make light of it when we were strangers.

"Well here we are." He said as we reached the fifth floor landing and he stepped through the door, holing it open with one supple yet strong looking hand for me to step through with the coffee.

"I can take them now." I stated.

"Nah. I'll take them to the table for you." He said firmly and I trailed after him as his long legs carried him swiftly along the little corridor and into the common room.

Mal was already sitting at one of the tables messing about with Gobbo and Trick. I smiled at the sight of him despite the fact that his horseplay was likely to end in injury.

"Ah right." The boy murmured. "Mal." He snorted and I looked up at him curiously, but it was hard to fathom anything from his expression. "_Yr hen mochyn brwnt_." He whispered under his breath as he glared at Mal.

"Why do you think he's a dirty old pig?" I asked, translating what he had said to English.

The boy glanced down at me and he was clearly evaluating me before he smiled once more.

"No reason." He said with a shrug. "Just a vibe I got off him."

"Yes, well I think your 'vibe' of him must be wrong for he is a true gentleman. He allowed me to sleep when I was left in a state where others may have chosen to take advantage of me." I informed the brown haired boy.

"Yeah. You're right and I'm wrong." The boy observed in an amused tone, I was certain it was amused, although it was hard to be sure. "And you remind me of someone." He added as an after thought.

"Who?" I asked, curious despite myself.

"Not sure, just someone I knew as a kid. Ah well, I'll work it out. Maybe." He conceded as he placed the books down on the table and Mal looked up and he gave the boy a look of annoyance. "Well our chat sure was fun bach." The boy said, and before I could respond he was heading swiftly toward the corridor that held the boys' bathroom.

"Hey Lizzy, come take a load off." Mal said, patting the seat next to him.

I winced slightly but decided that trying to correct him was a waste of time, he had not heeded my please this morning. Besides, he had saved me twice now, he had earned the right to call me what he wished.

"Here is your coffee." I said lightly as I handed him the cappuccino with extra chocolate.

"Thanks Lizzy." He said, taking a mouthful of the hot liquid whilst I sipped my latte.

"Nice coffee." He said, "Just a shame Gobbo and Trick can't try it."

"It is from the coffee shop opposite our building." I said with a frown. "I am sure they will try it sooner or later."

"It would be good if they could try it now. Wouldn't it be a nice treat?" He asked.

"I wish you had said sooner, I would have retrieved them when I was at the shop." I said with a frown.

"Well why don't we all head down there now?" He asked.

"But we must study." I stated.

"Relax Lizzy baby, it's the start of the year, we should chill while we can." Mal countered.

"I know, but we can chill once our study plan is in order." I said firmly, for I needed to know what my plan would entail for the rest of the year.

"Don't you want to have a little fun?" Mal asked as he touched his fingers to mine and I felt a sudden thrill despite my yearning for order.

"Yes. However that seems to be your main intention." I criticised as I prayed I would keep some semblance of control over myself.

"Are you complaining?" He asked as he regarded me with wide earnest look.

"No." I said with a giggle as I lost all cause to protest. "I am merely a little highly strung at times. Particularly when it comes to studying. However I am most apt and will stay ahead even with a little fun thrown in. After all, do they not say, all work and no play makes Jack and dull boy, and who wishes to be dull?"

"Right on." Mal said, clasping my shoulder.

"I will have to return my books to my room before hand, it would not do to transport them to the coffee shop, unless you wish to study there?" I asked hopefully.

"No. Go dump the books, maybe put on something a little more slinky. Something that screams, I'm out to have fun, rather than, I'm sitting on my ass all day studying." He commented.

I looked down at my clothing and I had to admit that I had picked them for their comfort with a day of lessons in mind as opposed to having fun.

"I will find something." I promised as I stood.

"Good." Mal said, taking my hand and he drew me to him and kissed my cheek. "Don't be too long."

I smiled as I straightened up. I retrieved my books and went back to my room in order to deposit the books. Whilst there I changed into a knee length, sleek black dress. I accessorised with a silvery silk scarf, delighting in the fact that I could wear the delicate flitsy thing in these warm climes. It served as decoration and not a necessity as it would have been back home.

"Where are you going?" Dove asked after entering the room and seeing my attire.

"I am going to the coffee shop with Mal and his friends." I stated, it was at this point I realised I was somewhat outnumbered. "Perhaps you would care to come along?"

Dove looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Sure. Why not? Do I have to dress so fancy?"

"It is your choice entirely." I stated as I reapplied my make up.

"Give me five minuets." Dove announced before she started a frantic circuit of the room, in the midst of this she changed into a dress much similar to my own and asked if she could borrow a silk scarf. I leant her one in a puce colour, I had never been fond of it myself, but it seemed to enhance her grey eyes so I said she could have it. Dove was most pleased; especially when she found out it was a House of Hale original.

Both dressed in a manner I regarded as being perhaps a tad too much for a coffee shop we went out to meet the boys. Mal was joking with Gobbo and Trick once more, but they stopped in their horseplay when Dove and I neared. I enjoyed the look of shock on their faces as they regarded us fully.

"Is this more appropriate Mal?" I asked.

"Sure is Lizzy." He said, taking my hand and twirling me, although I was somewhat put out by the fact that he was clearly not an expert dancer, or an amateur one at that. However I decided not to let it be too big a mark against the character of one who would shelter me for the night without expecting anything in return.

"I asked Dove along." I stated.

Mal glanced at Dove then grinned.

"The more the merrier." He said. "Shame you didn't ask another friend, we could have gone on a triple date."

I giggled, "This is not a date, merely coffee to thank you for Friday night."

"Of course it is." Mal said dryly as he stepped away.

"And I have a boyfriend." Dove said firmly as she stepped in front of me and I was shocked with the hostile air she was showing toward Mal.

"Well whatever. Let's go grab some coffee." Mal said in a somewhat dismissive fashion.

Dove linked her arm through mine and we followed the boys. I frowned at her behaviour.

"You have to watch this one Liza." She whispered. "He might be acting all nice on the surface, but don't trust him."

"He has proven himself a gentleman." I stated.

"Just be careful. He is not the guy you want to lose your virginity to." She said firmly.

"I do not intend on giving it to him." I stated. "At least not so soon. If it were to occur at all I would have to know him a few months at the very least."

"Liza honey, guys like Mal, they ain't gonna wait that long." Dove said kindly.

"I will make him." I said firmly.

"Just be careful." Dove replied equally as firm as we followed the boys outside.

"I will." I promised to make her feel at ease, but I had no reservations myself. As far as I was concerned if Mal wished to take advantage he would have done so on Friday night when I was in no position to fend him off.

As we walked my strides were toward the coffee shop, but then our path seemed to detour.

"Are we going to the coffee shop near the laundrette?" I asked.

"Nah. I decided coffee's not that much fun, I want something a little stronger." Mal said, placing his arm around my shoulders, or as near to around my shoulders as our height difference would allow.

"By stronger you mean…"

"A couple of beers, and who knows." He said with a shrug.

"Will food be involved at any level?" I asked. "I have ate very little this day and that can lead to one becoming inebriated all the quicker."

"Huh?"

I sighed, I was sure my wording was clear enough.

"If was don't have anything to eat we'll get drunk quicker." I translated.

"So you win both ways. You don't have to spend so much on food and you don't have to spend so much to get drunk." Mal said with a grin as if he had discovered some great economic secret.

"I don't drink to get drunk!" I snapped. "At least not usually. I wish not to feel hungover again so soon after Saturday."

"It's only a few beers." Mal said with a shrug.

"Perhaps, but I would like to eat first. What say you Dove?" I asked, turning to my friend for support.

"I'm starved." She replied without hesitation and I felt bolstered to think that she was on my side.

"Then we'll go somewhere that serves food." Mal said with a shrug, and Gobbo and Trick agreed.

I had no intention of getting drunk, however I did. Through various activities such as pool, darts and dancing I lost track of the amount of beers I consumed. I remembered the rest of the evening so I was not as bad as Friday, but I still awoke with a headache the next morning.

I was merely thankful that I had an afternoon lecture that day or lord knows how I would have coped. I was still wary by the time I attended my class, but at least I was not a complete wreck.

After such appalling behaviour I threw myself into my studies, leaving my room only when required. It seemed a safe strategy for I did not run into Mal and it seemed a relief in a sense. It was strange, the note I had read had seemed to indicate a very different person, but so far he had proved to be closer to my first assumption of him.

It was a conundrum indeed and my only thoughts were that he was playing in front of his friends. Perhaps he was a sweet, gentle man deep down, but had developed a façade of swagger and ease over the years in order to hide the insecurities he felt. I would very much like to draw out the man who had written the note to me from the heart of this person and help him leave the childish boy behind.

Part of the problem was Gobbo and Trick. They had come with him from the same area in Florida. It was not the same High School, they had been on rival football teams, but they had all been drafted into a region super squad and that was where their friendship had formed. It would be wrong for me to suggest he got new friends, but I knew that he would never grow into the person glimpsed in his note if he remained their willing ringleader.

I saw a glimmer of hope that I would see the true man within on the Friday. I had a full day of lessons and had returned to my room with a shower in mind and then to settle in bed with a new book I had bought from the general bookstore the day before. I had just come back from the shower, ready to blow dry my hair when somebody knocked at the door.

I opened it to find Mal standing there looking a little uncertain.

"Yes Mal?" I asked.

"Hey Lizzy, I was wondering if you'd like to hit the town with me tonight." He said in a self-conscious manner.

"I was planning on an early night…" I trailed off.

"But it's Friday. Come have a good time. You can come too Dove." He said as Dove pushed past him into the room. "I heard Dermot say he was heading out to the Union tonight."

Dove looked at me, then to Mal.

"Wait in the common room, we'll come let you know in five minuets." Dove said firmly and closed the door on him.

"That was very rude." I stated.

"I know, but you don't want to give them all the control." She stated. "You have to make them sweat a little."

"Are you certain?" I asked for I had never played this game before, the few boyfriends I'd had in the past had deferred to what I wished to do.

"Never make yourself too easy. Now I'd really like to go out meet Dermot, but I still got a bad feeling about Mal." She said, looking torn by the decision.

"You appeared to get on Monday night." I reminded her.

"I was being polite for your sake, but I was so relieved that you've been avoiding him the last few days. I can't believe he came and knocked the door like that. I guess he must like you." She took a breath. "Look Liza, if you really want to get with this guy then give it a go, but I wouldn't go with him."

"We have varying tastes." I stated.

In the end we decided we would go, if only because Dove wished to meet with Dermot again, and she had no idea where his dorm lay as of yet. Therefore we dressed in our finery once more and hit the town. I enjoyed myself and was a little nonplussed as to why I thought an early night would have surpassed this.

Waking up the next day feeling wretched was the answer, but soon a hangover became nothing more than an indication that the previous night had been a riot. If you woke up and there was no pounding in your head then you had failed in your mission to party hard.

The first month past in a blur of late nights and alcohol, although not in the week. I ensured that I did not drink if I had morning classes the next day, but on the nights I would not be constrained in the mornings I indulged to my heart's content, much to Mal's delight and the little group that had grown around us.

It wasn't often that Dove accompanied me, she spent most of her time with Dermot and that seemed fair enough since they were now an item. Every Saturday they had the room to themselves for Erin and Dahlia, the girls in the room next door, had kindly offered me the use of their floor. I had brought an air mattress and sleeping bag with me in case I decided on an impromptu camping trip and thus I was provided with something comfortable to sleep on.

Erin and Dahlia were kind hearted, but there is only so far kindness will stretch and after three weeks of me stumbling into their room at two in the morning falling over in my drunkenness they felt they could no longer house me.

"Like we told Mal, it's not so much the coming in at that time." Dahlia explained the next day. "It's the fact that we're up half the night watching you in case you're sick and die in your sleep."

"It's too much responsibility." Erin added. "You know we might like to just let loose at the weekend too, but we can't with the thought of having to baby sit you at the end of the evening."

"And it's a good job Mal's a good guy." Dahlia stated. "You were passed out when he brought you here. Said he found you slumped outside the building. Anything could have happened to you."

"What if somebody raped you?" Erin demanded. "I heard some girl in our building got spiked a few weeks ago. You have to be so careful."

Dahlia and Erin were both looking at me with concern and I realised I had been unfair to them and so utterly foolish. Something could have happened to me in that state, on the same note I could have happened to someone else. What if I had a sudden wave of hunger? Would I have stopped myself? With no control of my mind it was doubtful and I had been feeling the burn of hunger over the last couple of days when I allowed my mind to wander.

"I think I need to re-evaluate my behaviour." I stated.

"We're not saying don't have any fun at all." Dahlia said, sitting beside me and tapping my shoulder.

"Just don't go overboard." Erin added as she sat on my other side.

"I will be more aware of what I am doing in future." I stated. "Although I will give any form of partying a miss for at least four weeks to make up for all this time I have wasted."

After I had showered and visited the laundrette as was my usual Sunday chore I decided to seek out Mal and thank him for seeing me home, but it was for the best if we refrained from seeing each other for a while. Obviously we were a bad influence on each other.

I found Mal in the common room nursing a hangover.

"Mal, I think we should talk." I stated.

He raised his head and he gave me a wary look. He was worried by the serious tones of my voice.

"About what Lizzy?" He asked.

"I think we should cool things off for a while." I stated.

"Cool what off?" He asked.

"Our going out and getting drunk. I scared Erin and Dahlia last night. If it was not for the fact that you carried me to their room I have no idea what would have happened." I explained.

"I carried you to their room?" Mal asked incredulous.

"Yes."

"Up five flights of stairs?" He demanded.

"They said you found me outside." I informed him.

"Go me!" He exclaimed with a grin. "I was so wasted last night, I'm surprised I got myself home. Did I really carry you all that way?"

"That is what the girls stated." I said, frowning slightly at his reaction.

"Then I got you home. So what's the big deal? You're having fun right?"

"It was fun at first." I stated, trying a different tact. "But now I find it grows tedious. All we ever do is go out with your friends and get drunk and you expect me to be enamoured by that? For once I would like there to be you and me, alone. We could have a meal at a restaurant in order to eat and enjoy, and not merely to line our stomachs ahead of a deluge of alcohol. I would like to go to the cinema, or any number of things that differ from going out and getting blind drunk."

Mal snorted and shook his head.

"I will leave you to think on that Mal." I stated. "But until you can offer me something more then I wish not to know you. I have studying to catch up on, so good day to you sir."

I walked away and did not look back, even when he called my name. On that note he did not call my name, he called for a 'Lizzy' and my name was Liza. I ignored him and returned to my room with Dove close on my heels.

"Did you just chuck Mal?" She asked in pleased astonishment.

"Technically we were not an item, however I have called a cease on our communications. He is a bad influence on me and I should actually try studying, which is the reason I came to college in the first place." I replied.

"Yep." Dove agreed. "And I'm glad you got rid of the creep, although kudos for stringing him along for so long without sleeping with him. How did you manage it?"

I shrugged.

"I make it clear that sex is not on the cards for the time being. Perhaps in the future if I deem them worthy it will be, but I do nothing on a whim."

"That never seems to work for me." Dove mused.

"Perhaps because you have your own sexual appetite to appease. Perhaps once I have dined at the table I too will wish to receive extra servings, but as of now…" I trailed off.

"You're keeping yourself for someone special?" Dove asked.

"Yes. My Dear Boy." I said wistfully.

"Who? Oh, that grad student right?" She said, recalling our conversation from a few weeks past.

"Yes." I said with a smile.

"So. Does he have a name?" Dove asked and I had to think on my feet since I could hardly name Simon.

"Sasha Ulyanov." I said, not knowing why I had picked that name, other than the fact that he had been the only boy I had loved besides Simon, but he had broken my heart.

"Come on, descriptions." She said. "I want to know exactly what he looks like."

"He is rather short, but that is hardly a problem for me." I giggled. "In fact I was bowled over by the fact that I did not have to crane my neck so much to look at him while we conversed. He has light brown hair that he always wears combed down neatly, how I adore neatness. His eyes are butterscotch brown and you can see an age in them, as if Sasha is older and wiser than he appears."

"That's deep." Dove sighed. "And he sounds so dreamy. So is that the type of guy you like? Someone close to your height with light brown hair?"

"I would not say I have a type exactly." I stated. "The looks are merely a bonus, I have to feel comfortable in a boy's presence before I can determine if I like him or not. Other than the sexual tension I could feel so comfortable in Sasha's presence."

"Do you feel comfortable with Mal?" Dove asked carefully.

I considered for a moment.

"If I am honest, I do not feel at all comfortable in his presence. Not that I am particularly uncomfortable, it is mostly apathy I suppose."

"Then why bother with him?" Dove demanded.

"Because he was such a gentleman the first night at the party and he wrote a wonderful note. I wished to see the man behind those words shine through his laddish behaviour, but as of yet I remain disappointed." I said and the sighed.

"Guys can be weird like that. All nice and romantic in writing, then down right jerks in the flesh. I think you've done the right thing chucking him. Maybe you can meet a different guy now. One who isn't afraid to show he's a gentleman in public." Dove said in hope.

"But he's not afraid, at least he showed gentleman behaviour in front of Dahlia and Erin when he took me to their room last night. He carried me up the stairs." I informed her, wondering why I was still feeling the need to defend him while I was annoyed with him.

"Mal did? Last night?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"Really? Cause I heard he was a train wreck. Dumb and Dumber had to cart him out early cause he was spewing his guts up." She stated.

"They said Mal." I said firmly in defiance.

"Maybe he got better and went to find you." Dove suggested.

"Or perhaps the rumour mill is producing utter nonsense once more."

"That could be it too." Dove said with a shrug before she lay down on her bed and picked up the book she was in the middle of reading.

I did wonder about Dove's revelation as I drifted to sleep that night, but then I had been the subject of rumours myself in the past and I knew to take them with a grain of salt. Most likely Gobbo and Trick had taken someone else home and due to their association with Mal people assumed it was he. That seemed the best explanation, and somewhat easier to accept than to think he had not the decency to see me home safely when he was the one who encouraged my excess.

The next few days I threw myself into my work and if I saw Mal I made sure to avoid him. I had to remain focused and I did not wish to be brought back into that life of excess for a while yet.

I was successful in my determination; much of what added to this was the fact that I felt a lot better after not drinking for a few days. The hunger was easier to ignore and classes were less of a bore. I found myself enjoying the lectures and I realised that what had made them somewhat dreadful was a near constant headache.

As I walked along the corridor toward my room on the Thursday I heard someone call my name from behind.

"Hey, Liza."

I turned to find Mal standing there, his head lowered in shame.

"You called me Liza." I said in a flat, blasé voice.

"Well that's your name." He said in chastised tones.

"Yes. However you tend to call me Lizzy, no matter how many times I correct you." I said in disapproving tones.

"I know and that was wrong of me. I was being a complete ass. I was a pigheaded, arrogant, boorish jerk. I should have been more respectful of your wishes." He said humbly.

"Yes." I stated.

"And you're right, it ain't much fun partying all the time. In fact it was only so I could spend time with you. I didn't think you'd wanna do anything just us two, that it would be too much like couple territory for you." He said with his head still bowed.

"You should have asked."

"I know. I should have. But I'm hoping that I haven't missed the train on this one. That's why I thought I'd ask you out. On a real date. We can go to the cinema, and maybe get a meal." He said, giving me a hopeful look.

"But no drinking?" I asked.

"No drinking." Mal promised me.

"I will think about it." I said coldly and stepped into my room although I was feeling oddly buoyant as I closed the door.

Was I finally seeing the true gentleman shine through the obnoxious boy? There was but one way to find out. I opened the door to find that Mal was still standing in the corridor looking somewhat lost.

"Call on me at seven tomorrow night." I stated. "Then we shall take it from there."

"You won't regret this Liza." He said with a smile. "I promise I won't be a jerk this time."

"We shall see." I said. "Good bye sir, I shall see you tomorrow."

"Sure thing Liza." He said with a salute.

I nodded my head to him before I closed the door once more and contemplated what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Bibika94, Fadewind, Lsb123, Alexsandra, Skys the limit 7507, justandsimplyme and Alphabloodwolf  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mal came to pick me up promptly at seven o'clock from my room. He was looking rather dapper in a forest green shirt that enhanced the green of his otherwise muddy eyes. He even wore a tie and I admired the extra effort, especially since I had spent some hours on my own attire, not to mention my hair and make-up.<p>

"Good evening." I said with a smile.

"Hi Liza. I brought you this." He said, handing me a rose.

"Thank you." I said, accepting it as I closed the door.

Mal looked a little lost so I took his hand.

"Lead the way." I said.

Mal nodded and we left the building and walked the short distance into town. We went to the multiplex and I had pre-booked the tickets in order to avoid the lines. Mal reimbursed me for the price of his ticket. He would have paid for both, but I would not allow him to do so, we would both pay equally.

I enjoyed the look of dismay that crossed his face when he saw that we were to watch 'Pride and Prejudice', but he did not realise that the ticket was too small for the entire title to fit. It was only upon reading the poster that he relaxed slightly, sure that he would enjoy 'Pride and Prejudice and Zombies'.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for a horror fan." He said as we walked toward the ticket collector.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You seem a bit, I didn't think you'd be much into gore." He commented.

"I am quite ghoulish when the mood takes me." I said darkly. "I like nothing more than a spot of blood."

Mal laughed and I did too, although the mention of blood made my throat burn. It took a concerted effort to push the hunger away. That was no longer part of me. I had no need to think of it.

Mal was still chuckling at my remark and hadn't noticed my moment of distraction as we walked along the dimly lit corridor to the right screen.

"I need to use the bathroom." I stated.

"I'll wait here for you." Mal said, stopping outside the door of the ladies.

I stepped inside, but I had no need of the toilet. I went to the basin instead and looked into the mirror. I had not truly looked at my reflection for a while, there never seemed an appropriate moment back at college, whether in my room or in the bathroom. Now as I regarded myself I noticed that I was looking somewhat pale but I had always looked pale and it meant nothing. I was a normal girl and I would sit through the film without thinking of the burn in my throat for the duration. If my throat did burn it mattered not, it was merely heartburn.

I left the bathroom and Mal was still waiting. He took my hand once more and led me into the theatre where we took our seats. I didn't once think of my hunger during the film, or after when we walked to the McDonalds to enjoy a meal as we felt a wave of humour descend over the thought of eating at McDonalds while wearing such formal attire.

The atmosphere was immeasurable and I was happy to learn that Mal was good company when we were alone and alcohol was not involved. I started to like Mal as a person as opposed to merely liking him because I thought I had to in gratitude for his gentlemanly behaviour on the first night.

I was feeling so light hearted as we walked back to our building. We paused on the bridge to kiss, it was the first time I had kissed him and it was quite enjoyable. I had to make it clear that we would not go further so soon and Mal seemed fine with that. I smiled in thanks as I took his hand and we carried on walking toward the building.

The hairs on my arms stood on end and I was suddenly on alert. It happened from time to time when I sensed that someone was near. I looked toward a tree that was shaking violently, despite the fact that there was no wind. I was certain I saw something streak through the park, something the size of a human and pale as snow. I felt my heart pound as my body prepared for fight or flight, but I forced myself to relax somewhat. Despite the fact that this was carnivore territory I was sure they wouldn't hunt here for you could never tell with students whether their absence would be noticed. Never the less it was safer to return indoors for I wished not to make the acquaintance of a vampire and have them recognise me as Miss Liza and possibly report on my whereabouts.

I encouraged Mal to return to the building where we would be safe from hunters, although this was not the reason I gave. I merely stated that I was feeling tired for the hour was growing late and he agreed to part with me if I promised to spend the next day with him. I saw no harm in this, especially if it were just he and I, so I agreed.

We arranged to meet in the common room at nine the next morning and we parted with a kiss. Only a light peck, since there were others present and it didn't do to sicken them with overt public displays of affection. Besides I had yet to decide for myself if there was anything between us, I was merely testing the waters.

I walked back to my dorm and Dove was quick in catching up to me. I had suspected she would since she was in the common room talking with the girls from our floor. She caught hold of my arm and hurried me into the room.

"So are you together now?" She demanded.

"I have yet to make up my mind." I replied. "He was most pleasant tonight away from his friends and alcohol."

"Liza, take my advice, a guy like that is bad news. Showing off for your friends is one thing, but the complete Jekyll/Hyde thing? It's no good. Believe me, I know from experience that he's just gonna drag you down. Look how different you've been this week since you haven't seen him." Dove stated.

"I think it was more the alcohol that was affecting me." I observed.

"But you wouldn't be drinking if you weren't hanging out with him. At least not as much as you have been. The boy's bad news." She countered.

"Perhaps he is." I stated. "But tonight he was the gentleman I thought him to be in the letter. I want to give him a chance before I consign him to the scrap heap."

"Is he really worth it?" She demanded. "You said yourself you don't even really like him. You were only with him out of a sense of duty. I think you've paid your due now."

"For the first night perhaps, but what of last Saturday when he carried me up all those stairs?"

"First of all, you wouldn't have been in that state if he hadn't taken you out in the first place. Secondly, you're not exactly heavy; I bet I could haul your ass up them stairs if I wanted to. I bet you don't weigh more than my suitcase. Thirdly, how did you end up separated from him if he was taking such good care of you? Wouldn't he have helped you home from the party rather than found you slumped outside? And fourth, could you have got him mixed up with someone else?"

"What do you mean?" I asked with a frown.

"Well, what if it wasn't him that looked after you on the first night?" She replied.

"But the letter was definitely signed Mal." I stated.

"Yeah, but here's the thing. I was talking to Dahlia and Erin and I'm getting a bit of confliction here." She said in all seriousness.

"Why?" I asked in annoyance.

"Because the Mal they described is totally different from the one we know. They like Mal and they don't know anything about a Trick and Gobbo shadowing him at every turn. They don't know anything about him partying; they seem to be under the impression that he's a real quiet guy. I got them to say what they liked most about him, after all the personality stuff I finally got down to his looks. They said they liked his vivid green eyes." She said as if this was a significant fact.

"Mal has green eyes." I reminded her.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't exactly call them vivid. They're a muddy green. Your eyes look greener than his sometimes and your base colour is hazel. The way they said it I got the impression of emeralds or something." She said firmly.

"Perhaps they caught him in a good light." I said with a shrug.

"I don't know, sounds a little suspect to me." She commented.

"It does not to me." I snapped.

"Well I've given you the benefit of my wisdom, it's up to you if you want to believe me or not. But I tell you Liza, you wanna watch out for that one, he's bad news."

"Your warning has been noted." I said rather curtly. "Now if you'll excuse me I must go wash my face and clean my teeth for bed."

Dove was already 'sleeping' by the time I returned to the room. I knew that she was pretending, but I was wary of any more confrontation for the night so I dressed into my pyjamas and settled quickly into bed.

The next morning I apologised to Dove for I realised she was looking out for my best interests. How could I remain angry when she felt I was in danger? Dove accepted my apology but still maintained that I should watch myself with Mal. I agreed that I would be on guard, but I would still meet with him since it would be rude to pull out of an arrangement at such short notice.

"Have you found anywhere to stay tonight?" Dove asked.

"Not yet. I will investigate the hotels in town today and see which one has a vacancy and whether they are clean or not." I promised her.

"Well you don't have to go to that extent. Dermot can just not stay here for one week. It won't hurt him." She replied.

"But I gave you the use of the room every Saturday." I stated.

"We can change it for one week." She said with a shrug.

I shook my head.

"Well if you can't find anywhere let me know and you can have your room back."

"If I am unable to find adequate accommodation I will let you know." I promised.

"Ok. Well I guess I should tell you to have a good time today, just remember…"

"Do not trust him fully." I finished, cutting her off.

"Yeah."

"I will see you later Dove." I said with a nod of my head.

Dove nodded in return and I left the room in order to meet Mal in the common room. He was yet to arrive and so I sat on one of the sofas to wait. I would have turned on the television, but someone had thought it wise to mount it on the wall and I had no intention of scrambling upon something to turn it on. Besides, Mal would soon make himself known.

There seemed to be nobody about so early in the morning and I sat on my own feeling somewhat misplaced as the minuet hand ticked on past o'clock and soon it was five past and Mal still hadn't made an appearance.

"On your own bach?"

I looked up to the boy with brown hair and I gave him a sad smile.

"My friend was supposed to meet with me, but he is late and I am rather aggrieved by people who are not punctual." I explained.

"Ah, well I can't comment on that. I got a class to attend this morning and my alarm didn't go off so now I'm running late. Otherwise I'd stay and chat."

"Go and attend your class. It would be wrong for you to be in trouble on my account."

"It's not an important lecture." He stated. "But I have to attend if I want to stay on my psych course."

"Then you'd best be off." I said with a grin.

"Yeah, I know. But…" He looked thoughtful for a moment. "If you ever want to chat just come find me at my dorm, that's where I usually am."

"And where is that exactly?" I asked, for I had no idea where it was situated other than the fact it was in the same corridor as Mal's room.

"Oh you know Duchess." He said with a wink, and walked away leaving me to frown.

I was not on my own for long, Mal passed the boy in the doorway as he entered the common room from outside looking a little breathless.

"Sorry, I didn't realise the garage didn't open until nine or I would have met you first." He said.

"Garage?" I asked, rising to my feet.

"Yeah, the student lot. I wanted to surprise you, and now I can't because I turned up so late." He said, looking annoyed with himself.

"You wish to take me out in your car?" I prompted.

"Yeah. I thought we could drive to San Jose; it's not that far. We can spend the day checking out the sights and then come back. Although it'll have to be by seven or I'll have to pay for overnight parking and get my car back to the student lot in the morning." He stated.

"Then we will be back by seven, and should we not return to your car now before you get a ticket?"

"Yeah." He said, nodding his head emphatically.

I smiled and rose to my feet. I took his hand and we made our way down the stairs. Outside the building was a single lane road that was used for deliveries and for unloading when we first arrived. Mal had parked his Renault Clio in the little bay outside the building. There was a notice that warned of a penalty should anyone do this without permission, but the traffic warden was nowhere to be seen.

I opened the passenger door and climbed in as Mal sat behind the wheel and we were heading off for the day. As he drove I did wonder why he chose to drive all the way to San Jose when LA was so much closer, although I was somewhat pleased for if he had picked LA I may have been hesitant to go there. Catalina and her mate Dirk held territory there. In fact they had most of southern California as their hunting range, but they mostly kept to LA for it was abundant in humans that would go mostly unnoticed if they disappeared. It was doubtful that I would bump into them during the day, but I would rather not risk it and have them report on my whereabouts.

There was also the fact that I had been in Riverside for four weeks and had not announced my presence in California, Catalina and Dirk may be somewhat upset and want some form of compensation. In the vampire world that meant favours since money was easy to accumulate when one did not have to pay for food or a means to heat or cool your abode. In fact there was very little a vampire truly needed, it was more a case of if they wanted it. Not that I had hunted on their land, and if I had it would not be poaching in the strictest sense since I was not interested in the same food source as them. They drank human blood while I opted for animal blood when I needed to feed.

There was a traffic jam on the interstate. We were sat in it for an hour and we barely moved a mile. I was sorely tempted to suggest to Mal that we abort or plan to visit San Jose and pull off at the next exit ramp. We could find something to do in Riverside for the day and go to San Jose on another day. However we passed the cause of the jam about three miles before the next exit and so there was no need to throw in the towel. There had been an accident involving an errant car and a heavy goods vehicle and all but one lane was closed around the site of the accident, hence the backlog of vehicles.

The traffic was moving swiftly once we were clear of the wreckage, but Mal was not a confident driver. He kept to the slow lane and I doubt our speed rose higher than fifty miles an hour. It was somewhat annoying because the vampire in me yearned for speed and this was not fast enough.

"You are allowed to go a little faster." I said carefully.

"I know." Mal said lowly. "I just don't like driving on these things."

"Then how did you get to college?" I asked, wondering how he had a car here if he had not driven it all the way from Florida.

"Gobbo and Trick took it in turns to drive." He replied.

"The three of you came up together?" I inquired; since it wasn't often he shared information so freely.

"Yeah. Kinda like a road trip." He said with a grin.

"Why?"

"Don't the government tell us to carpool when we can?"

"Yes, but I think they refer to short journeys that one makes every day. I am sure they would not be adverse to you having more than one car when you have the width of America to traverse. Or perhaps you could have used a bigger car, I doubt there was much room for the three of you and all your belongings."

"It was a bit of a squeeze, but we managed it." Mal stated. "Anyway, Gobbo and Trick didn't strictly speaking have cars. Gobbo had to borrow his Mom's car whenever he went anywhere and Trick had to use his sister's one." He sniggered. "It was a pink VW bug, he used to get some stick for that."

"Mostly from you and Gobbo?" I surmised, feeling less than impressed by this piece of information.

"Well, we're his friends. We're allowed to make fun of him. We all make fun of each other." He replied with a shrug.

I had no response to that so I decided to change the subject. I questioned him on his likes and dislikes since there had never been much occasion for us to do so before since we were always surrounded by so many other people. The conversation lasted the rest of the journey, all two hours of it, and although I found it amusing, it was also clear that other than a taste for alcohol and attending parties there was very little we had in common. We could not even agree on music. He was solely dance music and could not understand how I could claim to love songs from all genres of music. Mal was of the opinion that you had to pick one type and stick to it.

When we arrived in San Jose it was nearing lunchtime so we found somewhere to eat before we explored the city. We stopped in a little Spanish restaurant where I ate paella and Mal played it safe with a Spanish omelette. He made faces at the prawns in my paella and commented on how I was disgusting to be able to eat meat that still looked like the animal it came from. I found this a rather hypocritical stance since he was more than willing to eat steak until it burst forth from his guts. I considered what his reaction would be if I revealed to him how fresh I liked certain animals, but decided not to since there really was no reason to bring Mal into the secret. I had no intention of spending the rest of my life with him so why would I tell him?

We moved on to dessert and it was a delicious cheesecake, hardly Spanish other than the fact that they used oranges imported from the groves of rural Spain, but it was delicious and I would have had seconds had it not been a tad expensive. Mal had picked a sorbet, something light and pallet cleansing, but hardly what I thought of as a dessert.

"Whoa, where did you put all that?" He asked. "You'll start to put on weight."

"I have a high metabolism, I can eat what I wish and it never touches me." I replied primly.

"There's no way you eat that much all the time." He stated.

"You've seen me eat before." I observed.

"Yeah. But not all the time. For all I know you could starve yourself most of the time then stuff your face when you have to eat in front of people just to prove you're eating."

"What are you implying exactly?" I asked, feeling very offended.

"Just ignore me." Mal murmured, but I glared at him as I determined we would talk more on this later.

Mal called for the bill.

"I need to use the bathroom before we go." I stated as I rose to my feet and placed my purse on my shoulder.

"Why? You always disappear to the bathroom after you eat."

"I am going to clean my teeth if you must know." I growled and removed the zip-lock from my purse to show him. "I do it after every time I eat because I happen to like my teeth in my mouth."

Mal didn't look very convinced.

"Perhaps you would like a demonstration of what having no teeth would feel like?" I demanded, feeling a sudden wave of violence take me, and it shocked me for I had never threatened anyone and meant it before.

"Ok. I'll drop the subject." He said, holding his hands up as if I were the overbearing one who had initiated this animosity, but I had been having a marvellous time until he decided to imply I had an eating disorder.

It was with bad grace that I left the table and entered the bathroom. I had to gain control of my temper before I could brush my teeth. My anger surprised and I realised that it was partly heightened by the burn in my throat. The heartburn was becoming worse and I vowed to buy some antacids to alleviate it.

Finally I was calm enough to clean my teeth and with that done I felt somewhat better. I could face Mal again and whatever insults or accusations he cared to throw my way.

He was nowhere to be seen inside the restaurant and I had to ask the waiter if he had seen him. The waiter was impressed with my grasp of Spanish and he told me that I should not waste my time with an idiot like Mal; he had overheard our conversation earlier but couldn't intervene because people often didn't like waiters to do so. I thanked him for the advice but explained that I had to be nice to Mal for the rest of the day if I wished to ride home. The waiter relented and told me that Mal had asked where the nearest smoking area was and I frowned for I had no idea he smoked. I thanked the waiter for the directions then made my way outside and around the corner of the building where a miasma floated in the shadows as a few people stood clustered in that fug, including Mal.

I locked eyes with Mal and stood with my arms crossed as he finished his cigarette and stubbed it into the little ashtray set onto the wall before he strode over to me and went to put his arm around me. I found the smell that clung to his clothes repellent and I spun away and began walking along the street back toward the parking complex.

"Lizzy, what's wrong?" He asked.

"You could have said you wished to leave the restaurant for a smoke." I stated. "How would you have liked to emerge from the toilets only to find that your date had abandoned you? I had to ask the waiter where you were."

"You got something out of him? The guy couldn't string two sentences together." He said with a laugh.

"I spoke to him in Spanish, although that was merely to be polite. I found nothing wrong with his standard of English. It is better than some people whose first language is English." I said in scathing tones.

"Is that a dig at me?" He asked with a frown.

"You speak fine." I said with a sigh. "I was merely criticising your attitude toward the waiter."

"Yeah, well he shouldn't have been ogling you."

"Ogling me?" I asked with a frown as I stopped and turned to look at Mal.

"Yeah. He was undressing you with his eyes." He said, looking angry.

"He was doing nothing of the sort." I chuckled. "He may have spared me an appreciative glance because I am rather beautiful. This is a fact I have long since known and for this reason I have come to differentiate between admiring looks and lustful ones."

"Really?" He asked in disbelieving tones.

"Yes." I said rather curtly. "Besides he may have just been trying to surreptitiously judge if I am truly as short as I look. Some people find it rather freakish or rather fascinating. Either way it makes me the subject of scrutiny, something else I have learned to deal with."

"Do you really get that many stares?"

"Yes." I replied. "Are we going to discuss this all day or was there a specific reason you wished to travel all the way to San Jose when LA is closer?"

"Oh right. Well I heard the Earthquakes got an open day. We can go look round the stadium." He said with a happy smile.

"Earthquakes?" I inquired; dreading the thought for stadium implied there was sports involved.

"You never heard of the San Jose Earthquakes?" He demanded.

"Other than the geological variety, no." I replied.

"Then you're in for a treat." He declared as he grabbed my hand and began leading me in the other direction.

"What are they?" I asked, allowing him to tow me along.

"A soccer team." He replied.

"Soccer?" I asked, feeling my heart plummet.

"Yeah."

"Delightful." I said with dread for I hated sport.

That was a lie in a sense; I was rather partial to sport, provided I was competing. I found it hard to comprehend the purpose of being a spectator. What joy did you have unless you were there amongst the action? Why would you pay forty dollars per person to go around an empty stadium only to pay extra if you wanted the autograph of one of the players and you were not allowed to set foot on the pitch?

The tour guide had a voice that droned on forever and it was enough to send one to sleep; yet Mal listened with rapt excitement. This was a dream come true for him, and while I was happy that he was fulfilling it, I could not stop the selfish voice in my mind that demanded why he felt the need to bring me along. Surely Trick or Gobbo would have been better for this trip?

I sat on one of the bottom most seats and sighed, leaning my chin on my hands as I looked out over the flat expanse of green to the seats on the far side where a few people were resting during their tour. Mal had joined a long queue to pay for the privilege of having a few men sign pictures of themselves. I had refused to queue with him, stating that my feet were hurting too much and he agreed that I could sit down if I wanted to. How kind, I thought sarcastically, and I hoped that my mood improved. This was looking unlikely now that I had been sat for half an hour and Mal was still quite some distance down the line.

I started to search for something I could do to alleviate my boredom; if I had known I would spend so much time waiting around I would have brought a book with me. However there was nothing for me to do but sit here, and so I decided to play about with my senses. It is possible for us dhampir to dampen our senses, it is a necessity to learn to do so because otherwise the world can be a painful place to negotiate. Not to mention confusing when you can hear a conversation on the other side of the room when you are trying to hold one with the person sitting next to you. However I had no company at present and I was curious to see if I could hear what was being said by the people sitting opposite me on the other side of the pitch.

I closed my eyes and merely allowed my ears to listen. The sound increased and I was inundated with a babble of voices, but I didn't want to hear everyone at once. I focused on the stand opposite.

… "This is a complete rip off. I know it's making his day, but five bucks per photo?"

"I know. You think they'd be more considerate what with his condition."

"They can't offer you charity if they don't know it's needed. I told you we should have contacted make a wish."…

I pulled away from the conversation and as I began to concentrate on blocking out all the sounds bar those closest to me. I caught something that made me gasp. It was a heartbeat as fast as my own. I opened my eyes and found someone on the pitch staring at me and when he caught my eyes he gave a wide smile before he crossed the barrier and came to stand in front of me. I had to sit back and tilt my head up to see his face.

"Jericho Bronson." He said, holding out his hand.

"Liza Summers." I said shaking it, "And do you not find it rather deceitful to play against humans?"

"I'm using my natural born talents just like the rest of them." He said as he rounded the railings I'd been leaning against and he sat next to me. "I couldn't help noticing that you look bored."

"Out of my skull." I said with a wary sigh. "This was not what I imagined when my friend invited me to take a trip to San Jose for the day."

"Where is your friend?" He asked.

"Queuing for autographs." I said as I pointed Mal out in the queue.

Jericho looked at Mal and then he shivered.

"You want to watch that one, he's a snake." He said without hesitation.

"A snake?" I asked.

"Yeah. All slippery, like. There's just something sly about him. Makes me shiver." He stated.

"You hardly know him." I pointed out.

"Do you?" Jericho countered.

I shrugged.

"But I can tell he's no good. It's my power." He stated with a grin.

"Oh, you can read people?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you read their minds?"

"No. It's more like a feeling I get when I look at the people. He gives me shivers." He explained.

"That must be a worthwhile gift to know the intentions of people."

"It's got me out of a few scrapes, especially back before the VCAC was set up. It's thanks to the Black twins that I can join the soccer team. Before that I was always moving, afraid that vamps would kill me if I stayed in one place too long." He said firmly.

"There is much we must thank the Coalition for." I stated.

"Yeah. Have you ever met any of them?" He asked.

"Who?" I replied with a frown.

"The Coalition." He clarified.

"We're all part of the Coalition." I stated.

"Yeah, but I'm talking about the founding members, like Jane, and Essie Black and her kids. From what I hear they're kick ass. Have you ever met them?" He demanded happily.

"Can't say I have." I said coldly.

"Ooh, I just got a shiver from you, you have met them." He chuckled and I sighed.

"Yes." I said sadly. "For I am one of the twins."

"Then why did you say your name was Summers?"

"It's my human world surname, I am in college at the moment and I am so used to introducing myself as Liza Summers that it comes out automatically." I explained.

"That's not quite true either. Why are you pretending you're someone else?"

"Am I not allowed to be someone else for a while? To live a life free from vampire scrutiny?" I demanded.

"I guess you're allowed that, but why?"

"It really has nothing to do with you." I said in a low voice. "I do not know you and you do not know me. Would you speak freely about your private life to a fan?"

"No, in case they spread it around the internet."

"Then why should I reveal my private life to you?"

"Fair point." Jericho said with a shrug. "But if you do need someone to talk to just come find me."

"And how would I get past your security detail?" I demanded as I spied two men in dark suits and glasses rushing toward us.

"You could outsmart them. Just use your super speed." He pointed out, moving his hand through the air.

"Then I know not where you live."

"That's true." He said, then considered for a moment. "Have you got a pen and paper?"

I opened my purse and pulled out the pen I always carried for one could never tell when it would be needed in an emergency. I also found an old envelope and I handed both over to Jericho. He took them and scribbled some details on the envelope before giving them back.

"Those are my private lines, the ones I only give to our people." He said in a low voice.

"Thank you." I said, placing the envelope back into my purse.

"Guess I'd better go." Jericho said with a laugh as the security guards reached us. "Anytime you're lonely just call, cause our kind have to stick together."

"Our kind?" Someone asked, it was Mal and he hadn't realised whom he was talking to at first, but when he saw Jericho his jaw almost hit the floor.

"Tuscans." Jericho said without batting an eyelid. "Liza's family originated from the same Tuscan village as my own. It's like a sixth sense. Well can't stay chatting all day. Goodbye Miss Liza." He finished with a bow of his head before he moved away with his security.

"That was…" Mal murmured as he sat down on the seat Jericho had vacated.

"Jericho Bronson? Yes." I replied.

"You were…" He began and trailed off.

"Talking to him?" I ventured.

Mal nodded.

"Well if I were to be more accurate, he was talking to me for he started the conversation." I said.

"He started just talking to you?" Mal asked in disbelief.

"He does have the ability to communicate." I stated.

"But he just came over to you?" Mal demanded as if it was beyond all comprehension.

"Yes. He noticed the Italian cast in my appearance and questioned me on my heritage. That's how he discovered that a few generations ago our families were practically neighbours."

"Wow." Mal said, still somewhat dazed. "I can't believe Jericho Bronson just came up and spoke to you like that."

"He is a person you know. He may have exceptional skill on the field, but that hardly places him above everybody else." I said rather cattily for Mal's manner was somewhat grating.

"I can't believe that Jericho Bronson came up and just started talking to my girlfriend." He mused.

"Girlfriend?" I said with a frown.

"Yeah. I was gonna ask you about that." He said, with an attempt at a nervous grin, but he was playing at shy.

"About what?" I said, determined to play dumb for now.

"We should go steady." He stated.

"I…I am not entirely sure that is a good idea." I replied, wishing we could have this conversation back at college for I half suspected Mal would leave me here if I turned him down. "I am happy to be your friend, but I will have to think some more on whether or not I could be your girlfriend."

"Why?" He demanded.

"Because I do not love." I said with an honesty that was only in that moment clear to me. "I feel little for you in the way of lust, I merely like you as a friend."

"Oh god. This always happens." Mal said despondently. "I like a girl enough to ask her to be my girlfriend and she just turns me down."

"You did not ask so much as assume." I stated. "And at this moment in time I am inclined to think that you merely state that I am yours because I have been favoured by your idol."

"Huh?"

"You are only asking me to be your girlfriend now because Jericho Bronson spoke to me." I translated.

"That's not true at all." Mal protested.

"Then prove to me that you truly want me. Make me love you and I will be your girlfriend." I stated.

"What's love got to do with it?" He demanded bitterly.

"Very well. You are right; love does not have to enter into the equation, but if not love then there must be physical attraction. Make me desire you as more than a friend." I amended.

"So you want me to seduce you?" He clarified.

I thought for a moment, and then smiled.

"Yes. Seduction is in order if you wish to make me yours." I stated.

"Well I took you to the cinema yesterday and to a restaurant today, doesn't that count?" He asked and I groaned at his ineptitude.

"The cinema was an olive branch, an attempt to show me that you can have fun without alcohol. As for the restaurant today, the least said about that the better. Do you think that suggesting I have an eating disorder is any way to make me desire you?" I demanded.

"That was low of me." He said. "I really shouldn't have said that, it's just my sister had an eating disorder and I worry when people are thin but stuff themselves."

"I am naturally thin." I stated. "And I have an apt muscle mass, although you cannot see it since I am wearing long sleeves."

"I haven't really noticed your muscles before." He murmured.

"That's because you are normally looking down my cleavage." I said flatly.

"You noticed?" He asked guiltily.

"Not much gets past me my boy." I said coldly.

"Right." Mal said, looking down at his feet.

"I think this conversation is getting us nowhere." I stated. "And the hour is growing late. We should return to your car if you plan to make Riverside by seven. Especially how slowly you drive."

Mal laughed.

"Everyone says I drive slow."

"That's because you do." I said with a shrug as I stood.

"Then I guess we'd better get going." He replied as he stood also and we left the stadium behind.

"Would you like me to drive?" I asked once we reached his car. "I am a most accomplished driver."

Mal gave me a doubtful look.

"Do I look so inept that you believe me incapable of everything?" I demanded.

"Ok. You can drive." Mal said as he threw the keys to me and I plucked them easily from the air.

"Then buckle up, for you are in for a rare treat." I said with a grin.

Mal looked perturbed but climbed into the passenger seat regardless.

I sat behind the wheel, but I had to adjust the seat in order to ensure that I would reach the pedals without hindrance. Once I was happy I started the car and took it slow out of the parking complex and the city. Once out on the interstate I allowed the thrill of driving immerse me and I did what all vampires enjoyed. I gave in to the thrill of speed and Mal gasped, frightened at first, but he appeared to relax after a while. Then he began to enjoy it.

"Where did you learn to drive like this?" He asked.

"I did not learn this." I stated. "This is pure natural talent. The ability to drive at such speeds is a family trait."

"Did you ever think of joining the race circuit?" He asked in all seriousness.

"I drive for leisure, I would hate to make it my profession." I remarked.

"But you could make millions."

"Li'l Liza the firecracker from the Pacific North West?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I would rather not." I said with chuckle.

"What do you want to do with your life?" He asked.

"I have no idea." I replied truthfully. "I am determined to finish college and once I have achieved that then I will decide from there. How about you?"

"I wanna be a film producer." He said. "Or even an actor, but a producer to start with."

"What if you do not make it in the film industry?"

"I will make it." He said firmly.

"I have never been one for positive thinking, but it has always worked for my brother. Perhaps if you remain determined in your conviction you will succeed." I said kindly.

"Huh?"

"Positive thinking sometimes works." I stated. "Although I am for the most part a perennial pessimist. In fact my brother and I used to joke that it would mark the apocalypse should the day come when I am optimistic and he pessimistic."

"You have completely different outlooks on life?"

"Yes. We may be twins but we are mostly opposite. I am short and look like Father, while he is tall and looks like Mother. I am pessimistic and I crave order and planning, whilst he is optimistic, carefree and spontaneous. He accepts change in his stride, while I am opposed to change for I fear what it might bring." I explained.

"But college is a big change." Mal pointed out.

"Yes. However this was something I had planned for a long while, it is a change I was expecting, it was not spontaneous. The changes I hate are those that come out of the blue and there is no warning, people merely expect you to be happy and do not understand why you would be upset. They cannot see past their own happiness to how their action may affect one they claim to love. As long as they are happy and getting what they want they care not for the opinions and feelings of others." I realised that I was beginning to rant and I quickly silenced myself for this was my business alone and I would share it with no one.

"That sounds like there's a story behind it." Mal observed.

"There is nothing to discuss." I said firmly.

"Ok. Well you know earlier you were saying that I should try and seduce you?" He asked, changing the subject and I wondered how long he had been waiting to broach the subject once more.

"Yes." I replied carefully.

"Well can I start tonight?"

"It depends on your idea of what constitutes as a seduction technique." I stated.

"Well we'd have to go on a date first." He replied.

"Of course."

"How about tonight. They're holding a big party at the Union and I thought we could go together." He suggested.

"Another party where the alcohol is flowing freely?" I asked doubtfully.

"Well it is a party, but it won't be with the usual crowd, unless they happen to be there. We won't go with them, and I won't even talk to them if you don't want me to, all my attention will be on you."

"I will not ask you to ignore your friends on my behalf. That can only lead to resentment in the long run. However I will go to this party with you, how else am I to allow you to woo me." I said with a laugh.

"Great." Mal said with a smile.

"What time does it begin?"

"Seven." He replied. "But it's an open thing so you can turn up anytime you want."

"Very well, then we will see what time we arrive back at Riverside and I will need half an hour to change."

"I'll need to change too. It's not nice to party in clothes you've been wearing to travel all day." He remarked.

"I know." I said as I took the exit for Riverside.

"We're back already?" Mal asked, impressed for the trip had taken us just over an hour.

"Yes, and it is but half past five. It will be six by the time we reach our building. Perhaps we could take an hour for changing. I can shower and dry my hair within that time too."

"That would be great." Mal stated.

We agreed to meet in the common room at seven and by the time I had reached my room I had a full hour to work with so I wasted no time in going to shower. I was glad for this opportunity to wash the travel fatigue from me and to refresh me before the party. When I returned to my room Dove was there, also preparing to go out for the night.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I began to brush out my hair.

"The party at the Union. You?"

"The same." I replied.

"With Mal?" She asked carefully.

"Yes. I am seeing if he can behave himself at a party." I informed her.

"Why? What's the point? Just shove him to the curb and find someone else." She said firmly.

"I must give him this opportunity, but I fear my patience is beginning to wear thin with him." I said with a sigh.

"Good." Dove said, and she meant it. "So have you found anywhere to stay tonight?"

I switched on the hairdryer at that point and it gave me cause to ignore her while I thought about my answer.

"I said, have you found somewhere to stay tonight?" Dove repeated as soon as I turned the hair dryer off.

"Yes." I lied since I was sure I could secure accommodation by the time I required it.

"Well, I'm serious about what I said. Dermot is gonna stay, but we're not gonna do anything tonight. You can use your bed."

"I have no need of it, so please feel free to do with Dermot what you like." I assured her.

"We won't do anything tonight." Dove said firmly and I decided it was best not to argue further as I dressed into a pair of leggings and a sparkly spaghetti strap top.

I was ready with ten minuets to spare and I made my way to the common room where Mal was already waiting for me. We made our way to the Student Union bar and the party was commencing as we arrived. I made Mal dance with me for a while, and he was adequate enough, but he was nowhere near as good as Simon. It had been a joke I had made once, but it was also a true observation, for Simon had spoiled me for other dance partners. There was only one other who had come close to matching him and I would rather not recall him, despite the fact I had given his name to Dove. Well his alias at least.

Perhaps it was the prospect of recalling Sasha that compelled me to start drinking that night. Whatever the reason I was soon very tipsy and Mal suggested we head home. I could not see Dove anywhere and I decided that she had gone back to our room and despite what she had said earlier I was certain she would be enjoying herself with Dermot.

I left the party with Mal and we bought a bottle of red wine on the way back to our building. I was more than a little tipsy I realised and I wished nothing more than to settle down for the night, to sleep and to rest. However a few more glasses of wine would hardly hurt and sharing a drink with Mal would be a good way to thank him for he was offering me accommodation for the night.

If it had been any other boy then I would have hesitated, and probably refused, but this was Mal who had offered and I felt safe enough with him to accept his offer. He had not taken advantage of me the last time I was in this state and so I trusted him to be a perfect gentleman once more. It was for this reason alone that I allowed him to lead me to his room since I was certain Dove was otherwise disposed this evening and I would have to seek out alternative accommodation regardless. It may as well be with a honourable young man I knew I could trust.

There was something that struck me as odd as he opened his door. We were in the right corridor but I was sure his room had been on the opposite side and closer to the bathroom. On the other hand I had been mightily hungover that morning and at this point in time my mind was bathed in alcohol, which made basic thought nigh on impossible.

He supported me to the bed where I slumped down with a giggle. I still had a hold of the bottle of red wine and Mal placed a mug in my other hand. I poured myself a generous helping of the red liquid, sloshing a little over my wrist also. Mal held out another mug and I filled it for him.

I managed to place the bottle on the bedside cabinet on the second go and then I pulled my legs up on his bed and sat with my back to the wall as I began to sip my wine.

Mal snorted as he sat down in front of me.

"What you sniggering at?" I demanded with a slur.

"You acting so lady like when you're clearly blind drunk." He observed as he took a swig of his own wine.

"I'm not drunk." I said emphatically. "I'm merrily sober!" I declared, moving my arms in a wide circle and wine sloshed on my wrist again.

"I can see that." Mal said, taking another swig of his wine.

I gulped back a mouthful of wine.

"I can handle my drink." I stated.

"Yeah, but I didn't bring you back here to drink yourself into oblivion." Mal said, as he placed his mug to the side.

"Oh?" I questioned and took a nervous sip of wine as my senses began to trigger alarms within my head.

Look, look. My mind seemed to call. There are two beds. His scent, is it the same?

"I think you know why we're here." Mal stated.

"To drink wine and sleep." I announced and tipped back my mug although it was now empty.

Mal pulled the mug from my lips and placed it on the bedside cabinet.

"Are you really that naive?" He asked, kneeling on the bed so he could come closer to me. "You knew what I wanted if you came back with me."

"I do not wish to partake in carnal actions with you." I said flatly feeling very uncomfortable with his closeness.

"But I think you do." He whispered in my ear.

"No." I growled, trying to push him away.

"I think I can change your mind." He said, his breath wet and hot against my ear, "After all, you asked me to seduce you." He added, and before I could stop him his hand brushed a place most intimate.

I was enraged that he dared violate me and I lost all human restraint as I pushed him away from me. Without the restraint I employed from day-to-day I sent him flying into the wall where he fell onto the trashcan with a crash.

"What happened to the gallant knight who protected me that first night? The one who gave me shelter without pressing his suite when I was too inebriated to show resistance?" I demanded as I stood over him.

"What?" Mal asked, looking up at me with a frown.

"That first night when you organised the party. I was blind drunk and in no position to defend myself yet you gave me shelter and even gave up your bed for me while you slept on the floor." I stated, although I was starting to feel my conviction waver.

"I didn't spend the first night with you. I got off with that Sophie chick." Mal replied with a frown.

Sophie? So he was the one who… But I showed not a flicker of knowledge; I had to take the news to Sophie to do with it what she wished. I could not allow him to have prior warning. I therefore concentrated on the anger of betrayal.

"But you accepted my gratitude. You did not question it." I growled.

"Half the time I don't know what the hell you're on about. Nobody does. I thought you were thanking me for organising the party. I only went along with it cause you weren't such an ice queen to me like you are with the rest of the guys." He said in what I thought was an unfair assessment. I was only cold toward Gobbo and Trick for they had the tendency to be bothersome.

"Well it looks as though I was freezing out the wrong boys." I growled, lifting him in my anger by the front of his shirt and holding him against the wall. "Is this how you treat all girls?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, and he really found nothing untoward in his behaviour.

"Violate them when they are too drunk to protest or give an accurate answer?"

"I never sleep with a girl who don't want me." Mal stated.

"Is that how you justify your actions? It's not rape because the girls want you? Then why do you not try to seduce them when they are sober?" I demanded as I felt the call of the hunger begin to burn in my throat.

"I've never raped anyone."

"Then it's a good job this went no further tonight for that's how I would have viewed this." I growled trying to resist the call of his blood. "I warn you Mal. If I hear of such a thing again I'll…" I found it hard to continue as the hunger burned in my throat. "There are creatures in this world you do not want to mess with." I growled, bearing my strong white teeth at him, wishing I had fangs to make my threat more viable. "Hurt one more girl and death will be visited upon you with such force you will be in hell before you feel the true extent of the fire. Tell no one of this or your life is forfeit."

I let him go and quickly darted from the room. I leant against the corridor wall as I tried to get my breathing under control whilst the hunger dissipated. It was hard not to go back into that room and tear him asunder, but I could never look Carlisle in the eyes again if I did such a thing and it was for that very reason that I suffered Mal to live.

I heard the door at the end of the corridor open but I didn't look up. I sensed someone walk by me, a girl who glanced at me before walking quickly by. What a sight I must have been to her. I felt another presence, but I willed this person to walk on by too.

"Are you ok Duchess?" A familiar voice asked and I was suddenly transported back to that night.

I looked up into bright green eyes and I felt my heart stutter as I realised the near catastrophic mistake I had made.

"Is your name Mal?" I asked.

"Yes." Said the boy with brown hair as he smiled at me.

"Then I have done you a great disservice valiant knight." I said, trying to keep my voice steady, but it broke in the middle of the sentence. "I have lavished my gratitude to you on a wretch who deserved no such compliments. He would have violated me most grievously this night had I not the presence of mind to stop him."

"Ok. Eliza." This other Mal said carefully, stooping slightly to look into my eyes. "Let's just stop this whole knight business a mo. I think you've just been through a harrowing experience and if I'm understanding you right I think you need to report him."

"I can't." I said sadly.

"Why not?" He demanded.

"Because…" I trailed off.

There was no way I could explain to this stranger why I couldn't report the other Mal.

"Shall we take this conversation to my room. It's a little more private there and you can tell me anything."

"I just want to sleep." I observed as this fact became clear.

"Then I'll help you back to your room." He offered.

"Dove is entertaining tonight." I said mournfully.

"Well take my bed for tonight and we'll talk in the morning." He declared, helping me to stand up straight.

He led me to his room and sat me on his bed before he closed the door.

"Cwtch up. I'll take the floor again." He said, pulling a spare blanket from the closet.

"No." I cried, feeling a little afraid of being left alone. "I trust you good knight. I know you won't try to take advantage of me. The bed is big enough. There's no need for you to be uncomfortable upon the floor."

"I've slept in worst places." He said with a shrug.

"Then please do it for me? I seek comfort right now and I find great comfort in your presence." I said, knowing this was an undoubtable fact.

"Are you sure? After what you've just been through?" He asked with a concerned frown.

"You're the right Mal and I know I can trust you. Just like before. Please comfort me." I said, and I realised that having him near was almost a substitute for Tony, that was why I was feeling so at ease in his presence despite what had happened only moments before.

Mal let out a breath, and then he came up to the side of the bed.

"Do you wish to go on the outside?" He whispered.

"I'm quite happy here." I said, holding out my arms to him. "Please, comfort me."

Mal looked uncertain.

"I merely wish you to hug me so that I know there are some decent people in this world." I whispered.

"Very well." Mal murmured and he lay beside me, afraid at first to place his arms around me.

I worked my arms around him and snuggled against him as we lay on our sides. I placed my head against his chest and listened to the fast pace of his heart as he drew his arms around me.

"I feel safe with you." I whispered as I wrapped my arms more tightly around him. "You are safety."

"I know I can be myself around you." He whispered as drew me closer and into a more comfortable position. "Although I haven't had much time to be around you."

"I'm sorry I gave my gratitude for your deed to another." I whispered sadly as I marvelled in his heat down the entire length of my front.

"Shhh!" He hushed. "Just sleep tonight. We'll talk about it in the morning."

"Sounds good." I murmured as I felt myself drift. "You smell so nice. What cologne do you use?"

"Eau de Dhampir by Jeremy." He said with a slight laugh.

"It's very nice." I murmured, sniffing at his neck as I felt sleep take me. "Just like you."

"Shhh bach." He whispered as he stroked back my hair from my face. "Just shh for now and we'll talk in the morning."

"Mmmph." I managed as his hands through my hair soothed me into the sleep that I wanted.

I awoke in the morning with his scent in my nose and the thunder of his heart in my ears. During the night we'd changed position so that Mal now lay on his back while I lay cradled against his chest as his arm surrounded me protectively. His heat was wonderful and I snuggled against it not wanting to move this morning for moving meant remembering the night before.

After ten minuets of my lying there drifting on the edge of possible sleep Mal stirred and lifted his head. I craned my neck and looked up at him with a smile. He smiled back then dropped his head back to the pillow and let out an amused sigh I heard echoed in his chest.

"I thought I'd dreamt your arrival." He mused.

"Dream of me often, do you?" I asked, sitting up so I could look at him.

"No." He said, shaking his head as he too sat up. "I just have a lot of crazy dreams and that seemed like it could be one."

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before returning his gaze to me with a serious look on his face.

"I think we have a lot to talk about." He said steadily.

"We do." I agreed. "However I wish to freshen up first. I will go shower and dress and will meet you in the common room in an hour. I will buy you a coffee as the first sign of my gratitude for what you have done for me. Then we will talk."

"Fair enough." Mal said with a nod of his head. "But if you try and stand me up I'll come looking for you."

"I promise to meet you in the common room in an hour. I always keep my word." I stated as I rose to my feet.

As I reached his door I realised my shoes were still in the room of the impostor Mal. In all likelihood I would never retrieve them. I would have to return to my room barefooted.

Luckily the corridors and common room were deserted this early on a Sunday morning. I reached my room without encountering a single soul. When I reached my door I inserted the key without much hope, but I was surprised to find that it went into the lock and I was able to turn it.

I still knocked the door to warn Dove just in case before I opened the door. She was in bed with Dermot, however they were merely snuggled up in sleep, although Dove did open her eyes as I began to gather my things together for the shower.

"I shan't disturb you long." I informed her. "I will return in fifteen minuets to dry my hair and such and then the room is yours for the entire day."

"You off out?" Dove asked.

"Yes." I answered. "And I will explain all later." I promised as I left the room, for I owed her an explanation after I doubted the integrity of her offer.

Had I trusted her then Malcolm would never have laid a finger on me. On the other hand, had I returned here then perhaps I would not have discovered that Malcolm was an impostor and I would not have discovered my true saviour, the real Mal who I had much to learn about. As I turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat I realised that I was looking forward to learning all about the real Mal, much more so than I had wanted to know Malcolm.

How did I mix the two up?

What a fool I had been…

* * *

><p><strong>Congrats to everyone who guessed right about there being two Mals :D<br>**

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**

***Lsb123; It's gonna be a while before Liza reveals what's bugging her, but it will be revealed earlier in Tony's story which I will start posting from ch4 of DID**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Bibika94, Fadewind, Alphabloodwolf, justandsimplyme, Lsb123, BellaNessieCullen and Alexsandra**

* * *

><p>That Sunday morning I luxuriated in the shower. There was plenty of hot water since nobody else had decided to rise yet and I had the bathroom all to myself as I dried off and dressed. I wrapped my hair in a towel and bundled up my laundry to take back to my room.<p>

I placed my laundry into the sack and sat at my workstation and began the long process of blow drying my hair and styling the curls into neat disarray. It was a compromise I had come to long ago. My hair wished to be wild a chaotic, I would allow it to be chaotic provided it was to my liking.

Once my hair was complete I rose to my feet and gathered my jacket and purse. After some consideration I picked up the laundry sack and placed it into the basket to take with me. It was Sunday after all and it was this day that I washed my clothing. Besides, it was a good cover for why I was out for the day.

"You doing laundry?" Dove asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"I've got a couple of things…" She began.

"I am not falling for that one again." I declared cutting her off as I placed the sack into my laundry basket. "Last time you asked me to help you out I ended up doing all of your laundry from the previous two weeks. I believe that was two weeks ago." I said with a chuckle. "We will come to some arrangement." I added after some consideration. "But today I have my own laundry to do."

"Well at least you're honest." Dove said with slight embarrassment.

"I will see you tonight." I said firmly, then left with my basket in my arms.

I arrived in the common room to find the good Mal sitting on the chair nearest my corridor. He had showered too, his mousy hair now shone beneath the lights and it was styled into disarray. I smiled slightly to think that his choice in hairstyle was similar to my own, although it was most likely for very different reasons.

"I thought we were going for coffee." Mal said with a frown as he spied my laundry.

"We are." I said with a smile. "But Sunday is laundry day and I like to stick to my schedule."

"But there's practically nothing there to wash." He observed.

"I like to stay abreast of things. If I neglect my laundry this week then perhaps I will do so next week and soon I will have no clean clothing and a months worth of laundry to attend to." I explained.

"That's a good point." Mal said nodding his head. "Hang on a mo. I'll just go get mine. I've been putting it off but I may as well get it done means we're going to the laundrette anyway."

"Very well." I said, taking the seat next to him.

He got to his feet and disappeared into his corridor. He returned a few moments later carrying a huge bundle of laundry in his arms.

"Have you no laundry bag?" I asked.

"Nope." He said, standing waiting for me.

"You can not transport your laundry in this manner. What if you were to drop an item?" I demanded.

"Meh!" Mal replied.

"This is not efficient at all." I said frowning at him. "But I believe I have a solution for the time being."

I went to the kitchen area and opened the little cupboard beneath the sink that was home to many cleaning products and also the garbage sacks. I tore one from the roll and opened it as I returned to where Mal stood.

"Here you go." I said, holding the sack open for him.

He looked at the sack for a moment before he dropped the clothes into it. I felt the weight but adjusted my arms accordingly to account for it. His laundry weighed more than my own and I wondered how long it had been since he had washed them. Perhaps he was one of those who took their laundry home during the holidays for their parents to tend to.

I closed the bag and handed it to him. Mal swung it over his shoulder as I picked up my basket and we headed for the stairs since the elevator was still out of order. Not that I minded the stairs, but I was unsure if Mal would manage them under the weight of his laundry.

"If we go to the laundrette, we can start our loads, then once the cycle has started I will go purchase our coffee, while you guard the machines." I said as we stepped out into the early morning light.

"Why do I have to guard the machines?" He asked.

"Would you prefer to get the coffee and I guard the machines?" I asked with a frown.

"Why would we need to guard the machines?" Mal asked.

"Have you even been to the laundrette?" I asked as we made our way across the campus.

"Not really." Mal said. "I wear the same clothes for about a week then wear the next lot. I wash all my clothes when I go home for the holidays."

"I suspected as much." I said with a smile. "But what of your delicates?"

"My what?" He asked, although I was certain he was being deliberately obtuse.

"Your underwear?" I asked.

"Oh. Well I make sure I have at least one lot for every day I'm here and then about ten spare pairs." He replied.

"That's not very efficient. You would decrease your load considerably if you were to pack enough for a fortnight and wash them every week." I pointed out.

"My system is working so far." He said with a shrug.

"I think you will find my system more to your liking once you have become accustomed to the pattern." I countered with a smile as I realised I was enjoying this back and forth.

"Well there's no harm in giving it a go." He conceded and I felt elated to have one the debate.

Finally we arrived at the laundrette, and as always at this time on a Sunday morning it was empty.

"Just the way I like it." I said.

"Why?" Mal asked.

"If there are less people." I replied as I placed my basket upon the counter, "Then I am not rationed to one machine and my laundry is ready in less time. It is more efficient." I said as I began to separate the loads.

"Why don't you just shove it all in the one machine?" He asked as he started to do just that.

"Heavens no!" I declared, taking the sack off him and placing it on the counter. "You can't wash them all together." I said as I began to quickly sort his clothes into piles. "If you were to wash your towels with your darks then you run the risk of fluff. If you wash your whites with your colours there's a chance the dyes will run. Woollens should always be washed separate from other loads and the same goes for your delicates."

"That's a lot of loads." He said, his eyes going over the piles I had created.

"But it makes your washing last longer." I said as I placed my colour load into the nearest machine.

Mal placed his colours into a machine and frowned.

"But that's barely half a load." He stated.

I bit my lip in consideration.

"What the hell!" I declared as I grabbed his colours and placed them in with mine. "Now it's a full load." I added as I slammed the door shut.

"But you just mixed our stuff up." He protested.

"We can separate them later. I think we can tell your clothes from mine fairly easily considering I tend toward feminine tops and you are over a foot taller than me."

"I guess." He said as I started the load.

I began to gather up the other loads, mixing his things with my own. It was better this way since we'd be taking up half the number of machines and I'd feel a little less guilty of hogging them.

"Even our delicates?" He asked as I came to our underwear.

"They are being cleansed." I pointed out as I threw my underwear into the drum. "You may add yours yourself if it makes you feel better."

Mal looked a little uneasy but he picked up the last pile of his clothing and threw them in with my own.

"Was that so difficult?" I asked with a grin as I closed the door.

"No. It just seems a little like couple territory." He said, wrinkling his nose slightly.

I giggled at the notion.

"It is only laundry Mal. It is hardly a marriage proposal." I teased as I patted him on the arm.

Mal wriggled his nose at me and I grinned widely.

Mal frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You just remind me of someone." He muttered.

I shrugged.

"I get that a lot. I have one of those faces." I stated.

"I guess." Mal observed, looking uncertain.

"Never mind. What coffee would you like?"

"Latte. Two sugars." Mal replied.

"Snap." I said with a giggle. "That is what I drink. I will go buy us one each. If the timer goes before I return add a capful of my fabric softener to each machine." I stated.

"A capful?" He asked.

"Yes. No more. No less." I warned.

"Yes ma'am." He said with a salute.

"I shan't be long." I said with a laugh.

I went to buy the coffee from the shop across the road from the laundrette. When I returned Mal was pouring a capful of fabric softener into the last machine. I smiled as I made my way to him.

"I'm glad I brought you along." I said, as I handed him his latte. "I usually have to stand on a stool to reach the drawer."

"You're not that short." He said.

"Oh, but I am." I said as I stood next to the machine to demonstrate.

"Hmmm." He said, as he sat up on the counter. "What's it like being that short?"

"Since I have never been tall I have nothing to compare it to." I said, pulling myself up on to the counter beside him. "It is similar to when people ask me what it is like to be a twin."

"You have a twin?" He asked intrigued.

"Yes. But have no fear; there will be no Shakespearean style mix-up of identity. My twin happens to be a boy." I assured him jovially.

"What about Twelfth Night?" He pointed out.

"There is that play of course, but then my brother and I look nothing alike. He is a lot taller for a start. Taller than you in fact." I said with something akin to pride that I could boast this about a member of my family.

"Really?" Mal asked.

"Yes. So there has never been a risk of mistaken identity. Or the opportunity to play tricks on people." I said the latter rather sourly.

"What's the point in being twins if you can't confuse people." Mal observed with a chuckle.

"Exactly." I said with a smile.

"So are we gonna talk about last night?" He asked suddenly.

"Pardon?" I asked, taking a sip of my latte as I wished to avoid this discussion so soon.

"Well it's obvious you're avoiding the issue. We've discussed laundry and the fact that you're short, but you haven't said a thing about last night."

"This is hardly the place for such a discussion." I said flatly.

"Why not? There's nobody else here." He stated, gesturing at the empty laundrette, but at his words the door opened and a group of girls walked in.

"Hey Liza." Annis said cheerfully as she propped her basket up on the counter. "You here again?"

"Every Sunday on the dot." I said cheerfully thankful for the interruption.

"I see you've got some company this week." She said as she began to load all her laundry into the nearest machine.

I had to grit my teeth to avoid giving her advice.

"Won't Mal get upset?" She asked.

"Malcolm can go to hell for all I care." I said darkly.

"Really? But you seemed so loved up yesterday." She observed and I was unsure of this observation, but then I had no clear recollection of my behaviour at the party.

"I was the victim of mistaken identity." I replied. "The night I was given shelter I was too drunk to truly remember the face of my saviour. Having only one name to go by I foolishly assumed it to be the Mal I already knew. I did not consider the fact that there could be two people of the same name. This is the Mal who saved me, not that wretched cur I have wrongly courted these past weeks."

"Hey." Mal said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Hi." Annis responded. "You're in my psychology class right?"

"Yeah." Mal said with a nod.

"Glad to finally know your name." She said "I've been wanting to speak to you for ages, but you're always the first to leave the class and well, I could never find the courage."

"Do I come off as scary?" He asked softly and there was a slight change to his accent, gone was the hints of Welsh and he sounded every bit an American.

"No. Just seems like you want to be left alone." Annis replied.

"Sometimes I do." Mal observed. "But I'll always talk to people if they strike up a conversation."

"I'll remember that in future." Annis said with a wistful smile.

The timer went and I got down from the counter to move the first load to the tumble dryer as Mal and Annis continued to banter. I felt a strange flutter in my stomach as I watched them talk. Why did I suddenly start thinking of Annis in a negative light? She had given me no cause to.

I reached for the second machine as the second timer chimed, but Mal opened the door for me.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a low voice, as he pulled the load from the washer and transferred it to a different dryer, and those hints of Welsh were back.

"Nothing." I assured him.

"You've just gone quiet all of a sudden."

"I like to get my laundry finished as soon as possible." I replied as I moved the third load. "And when I get into the flow of cleaning I tend to fade away from the bustle of life around me."

"Ok." He said although he didn't sound convinced.

I decided to lose myself once more in the delights of laundry.

"I'll leave you get this one." He said, when he reached the last load.

I sniggered as I removed the delicates and transferred them to the dryer.

"You're blushing." I teased, and nudged him with my shoulder.

He chuckled and nudged me back.

Then we stood there for a while watching the clothes tumble.

"Is it just me?" I whispered, "Or is there something soothing in watching clothing spin around?"

"It is kind of mesmerising." He observed in a dazed voice.

"I think I have found a kindred spirit in you Mal." I said softly as the clothes continued to tumble.

He laughed again and nudged me half-heartedly.

The timer chimed, rousing me from my daze. I removed the first load, which was towels, and began folding them before placing them in the bottom of my basket. I placed Mal's in a neat pile on the counter before putting them into his garbage sack.

I did this with each load and Mal had no objections until I came to the last load. The delicates. I was happily separating and folding when Mal stopped my hands and tore something from them. It was a pair of his boxer shorts.

"You don't have to fold my underwear." He said with panic evident in his voice.

"I must fold everything." I said, taking them back and folding them before placing them in his sack.

"Look, I don't mind you separating them, but you don't have to fold them."

"I must fold everything." I said firmly. "I like things neat, and clothes need to be folded." I added as I continued in my task.

"Well, if I promise to fold them will you not do it?" He asked.

"If you fold them correctly." I said, picking out a pair of my panties and folding them.

As Mal picked out his own pants and folded them, completely wrong I might add, I had to fight the urge to correct him. He might think me completely insane if he did not on evidence of my behaviour so far.

I managed to get through the rest of the delicates without commenting on his lack of skill at folding. It consisted of my ignoring him until the task was complete, but it saved argument.

"So what now?" He asked.

"We return the laundry to our rooms and the rest of the day is ours to do with as we please." I said happily as I picked up my basket, basking in the glow of a job well done.

"Yay!" He cheered as he swung his sack over his shoulder.

We made our way quickly across campus now in order to be rid of our clean laundry and start our day. As we ascended the stairs a thought occurred to me.

"I promised Dove I would be gone for the day. She is more than likely making use of our room with Dermot since she didn't last night. Would it be wrong of me to drop off my laundry?"

"Well technically it is your room too. But if you got some kind of agreement going then it's probably best not to breach it. Just dump it in my room. You can pick it up later." He said with a shrug.

"But I always place my laundry in my own room when I return from the laundrette." I said, feeling a slight panic.

Mal gave me a curious look.

"But I feel I can break from my schedule for this week." I stated as I felt my heart pound in my ears.

"Unless of course you change your schedule and I'll do my laundry with you on Sundays from now on and you can always leave it in my room afterwards. We can make the most of our Sundays then whilst giving your roomy free reign for the day. This will give you more ground to work on when she breeches your contract."

"A new schedule." I said, nodding my head. "I think I can adjust to a new schedule if it is to become a regular occurrence."

"Course it is." Mal said with a smile.

I managed a smile before I followed him to his room. He took the basket from me since my fingers would not let it go. He placed it on his desk and I had to resist the urge to request a less conspicuous location.

"Shall we go?" He asked, indicating the door.

I nodded my head and left his room, trying not to think of my poor laundry out on his desk.

"Let's grab some ice-cream." He declared.

"Ice-cream?" I asked.

"My treat. Nothing better than an ice-cream as you walk in the park on a hot Sunday." He said brightly.

"That sounds most enjoyable." I stated as we descended the stairs once more.

Ice cream is very messy, but I have developed a way in which to eat it without becoming sticky. I was employing this method now as we walked along the pathways in the little park near the campus.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Mal asked.

"I believe you will ask whether I give permission or not. And if I refuse at first my curiosity will gnaw at me until I beg you to ask me. Therefore ask away and I will choose whether to answer or not."

"Ok. Do you have OCD?"

"Excuse me?" I demanded indignantly

"Look. It's no big deal if you have. One of my really good friends has it. It can get a little annoying at times, but I know what he can tolerate and what he can't. It makes life easier. So if you do have a touch of it just let me know and I'll try not to step outside your boundaries."

I looked at him for a long moment.

"I am merely a neat freak." I stated.

"Ok. You're a neat freak." He said with a laugh. "It's good that we're sharing."

I gave him a wary look as we sat on a bench. Mal chose to sit up on the backrest while I perched primly upon the seat.

"So, do you want to talk about last night?" He asked.

"There is nothing to discuss. Malcolm acted in an untoward manner, I fended him off and left the room." I stated.

"You should still report him." Mal said firmly.

"But nothing happened. Nothing will come of my report." I said, shaking my head sadly.

"Maybe they can't do anything now. But it might help some girl in the future if he's already got a mark against his name."

I thought about Sophie for a moment, but there was no guarantee that she would report it, even with the new evidence I had to offer. There was also a very good reason I couldn't share this with too many humans, because how would they believe that a little thing like me could fight Malcolm off?

"I can not take this to the authorities." I said sternly.

"Ok Liza. I think we need to pause a minuet." Mal said, holding his finger in the air as if he was pressing a pause button. "You're talking to me like I'm some ignorant human and I think it's because you've been letting your head guide your senses."

"Excuse me?" I demanded as I felt a sudden wave of unease.

"Liza, smell with your nose. What do I smell like?" He demanded.

I frowned, and sniffed at him.

"That cologne you were wearing last night." I replied.

"I don't wear any cologne, or any scents at all. You only cover yours with those yuchy chemicals to stop your roomy getting suspicious. Now let your nose do the smelling." He said, placing his finger gently against my nose. "Not your head."

I sighed but complied. I took in his scent and tried not to think of it.

"You smell of open spaces. The grass beneath the sky. Wool warmed by the sun. Dog before an open fire. Clean and humble, hardworking. So tantalising." I whispered.

I opened my eyes and looked up into his grinning face.

"Got it in one." He said. "Now feel with your hands." He commanded as he lowered his head, grabbed my hand and placed it against his forehead.

"You have a fever." I gasped. "Are you ill?"

"If I am then you have it too." He said, moving my hand and placing it against my own forehead, I fluttered my fingers and noted the similarities.

"Listen with your ears." He said softly.

I closed my eyes once more and I heard the thrum of his heart, just as I had the night before. The night before I had not taken in the similarity it had to a few others I had heard. I placed my hand to his chest and felt the quick thudding. I gasped slightly as I placed my hand over my own heart, caught in that same humming bird rhythm.

"You are like me." I gasped. "You are a half vampire."

Mal nodded happily.

I placed my hand to my mouth as I felt the shock rock through me. I let out a sudden burst of laughter.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I just gleaned the meaning of your joke from last night. 'Dhampir by Jeremy' indeed!" I said with a snigger.

"I thought it was a good joke myself." He observed.

"Oh it is most amusing now I understand it is a joke." I said kindly. "But how strange the twisting web of fate should bring us here together now I choose to seek a normal life."

"A normal life?" He asked.

"I came here to escape the otherness of my family. I'd like a few years of my life where I can forget that the supernatural exists."

"How are you gonna manage that when you need to feed?" He asked with a frown of concern.

"I'm good at denial." I said flatly. "And I have a strong will and can resist the temptation to feed."

"You're not feeding?" Mal gasped. "Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Not at all." I stated firmly.

"No Liza, it's very dangerous." He said in suddenly serious voice. "When was the last time you fed?"

"About a month before I began college." I surmised, although I was unsure of the exact length.

"So about two months ago then?" He calculated.

"About that, yes." I conceded.

"Thank god!" Mal exclaimed. "Any longer and you might have snapped."

"I am doing well." I assured him.

"That's what I thought." Mal said darkly. "I left it four months before the burning got unbearable. You feel it right? In the back of your throat. Like really bad heartburn. But it growls in your stomach and urges you on. Luckily there weren't any humans around when I finally snapped. I don't think I could have coped with the guilt of that." He said, shaking his head bleakly.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" I asked, caught up in his undeniable honesty.

"I'm going hunting next Friday, you could come with me. But to keep up with your 'denial' thing we could always pretend we're just out hiking." He said with a grin.

"Just hiking?" I mused. "Yes. I think that would suffice." I conceded. "Do you hike often?"

"I find once a month is usually enough provided I have a good hike." Mal replied.

"I think it is a tempting offer, but I would wait until Thursday night to give you my answer if that is fine with you?" I asked.

"I'll give you until Thursday, but I really think you should go. You'll start getting shaky soon and find it hard to push those urges down. I know from experience."

"I will let you know on Thursday." I said firmly.

Mal nodded and we fell into an awkward silence. We finished our ice creams caught for a moment in that awkward place as I sought for subjects to alleviate the tension between us.

"Have you ever had any trouble with the Volturi?" Mal asked and the question came so out of the blue that I lost any caution I would have normally used in such a situation.

"Hell no!" I declared, the very idea!

"Come on, most half vampires have had trouble with the Volturi. Unless you're unknown!" He gasped. "You're taking a risk getting on the system like this. If the Volturi ever catch you you're dead."

"The Volturi know not to mess with my family." I declared smugly, until I realised my pride had revealed more than I'd intended.

"Ah… So you're one of the famous Cullens." Mal said watching me with new found interest.

"I am descended from them." I admitted.

"Hmmm…" He said as he scrutinised my face. "That's it!" He declared. "That's who you remind me of."

"Who?" I asked, feeling suddenly wary.

"Tobias. You talk like him. You have the same hair as him. You're a complete neat freak. I bet he's your father." Mal said, happy with his deduction.

I just looked at Mal, not answering either way, afraid of what he'd deduce next.

"Then if your father is Tobias then your mother is Essie." He said a little proud of himself, but I suddenly felt cold toward him.

I shot to my feet and began to walk away from him.

"What did I say?" He asked, catching up with me and taking my hand.

"I don't want to talk about…about her." I said.

"What? Why?"

"Because of what she did." I growled.

He turned me to face him and raised my chin so I had to look him in the eyes. "What did she do?"

"She abandoned us." I said harshly remembering back to the hate that had consumed me for the first years of my life.

"Essie left Tobias?" He asked with a frown.

"No. She took him with her." I said bitterly.

"I'm confused." Mal said with a frown.

"Do you know of the Battle of Volterra?" I asked, deciding to start at the beginning, at least my beginning.

"I was there." Mal said proudly.

I paused to look at him for a moment, "How old are you?"

"Thirty four." He admitted sheepishly as he kicked at the dust on the path.

"So why are you stalking teenage girls in college?" I demanded.

"I'm not." He protested.

I gave him a look.

"I had no intention of socialising beyond being on 'Hi. Bye.' terms with people, and even when I sensed what you were I decided to let you get on with your own business. But you just kept getting into trouble and I had to help you then. If us dhampires don't look out for each other who will, right?" He asked with a laugh and I was reminded of what Jericho had said the day before.

God was that only yesterday? It seemed as if years had passed since then.

"I did stay away from you since I thought you didn't want anything to do with me." Mal continued. "I thought you'd come here for the same reason I did and that didn't include contact with our world. What I came here for was to get some education so I can set myself up in the world. I'm tired of just travelling from place to place with no destination in mind. Having to look out for the real vamps because a lot of them think they'll score points with the Volturi if they kill our kind off."

"You've been alone for a very long time." I said, touching his cheek lightly as it became apparent how out of touch with our world he happened to be.

Mal looked at me for a moment as if lost, but then he blinked and shook his head.

"You were telling me about why you hate your mother." He said pointedly.

I stepped away from him before I continued.

"Were you there when the Fire Twins were destroyed?" I asked.

"I held them in place when Essie clamped down their mind powers so the Volturi guard could do their work." He said as if it were no great feat, despite the fact that it had helped win the battle, and now my pulse raced with excitement as I stood face to face with someone out of family legend who I had yet to make the acquaintance of.

"Malachite." I said slowly taking pleasure in speaking the name I had always found so beautiful, "You're Malachite." I said in wonder as I looked back up into his very green eyes.

"At your service." Malachite said with a bow.

I smiled for a moment before I continued. "Then you know that everyone who was there at their downfall lost a day of memory?"

"Yes."

"My parents spent it…" I trailed off, unable to phrase it.

"Right." Mal said with a knowing nod. "Tobias said."

"And without the precautions they had to follow when…"

"He told me about that too." Mal said, cutting me off and I realised that the thought of my parents' love life was as daunting to him as it was to me. Then a look of realisation crossed his face. "Oh my god, that was you?" He gasped placing his hands on my shoulders as if to confirm my existence. "You were the ones who were born after the battle?"

"Yes, that was Tony and I. Mother gave birth to us, then left us to be brought up by our relatives. What's worse she concocted a scenario to make my father think we were dead."

"They both thought you were dead." Mal said softly as he dropped his hands from my shoulders and he looked down at the floor sadly. "She had to protect you from Aro. She bought Hunter and Tina's freedom with her own and if she hadn't returned to Volterra at the right time then Aro would have sent people to bring her back and killed anyone who got in their way. You should have seen how cut up she was. She was a different person after that and I couldn't bear to see her that way so I left Volterra for good." He observed and I felt a sudden wave of animosity that he was so well informed, I had hoped my old anger would be excuse enough, I did not wish to delve into the depths of her new betrayal.

Then another thought came to mind, one that had often strayed through now and again in my darkest of hours.

"Why didn't she just use her power on them straight away?" I demanded.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"When I went to Volterra with Tony she used her power on all the Volturi that stopped them from ever coming after us again. She Alphaed them and I don't know why she didn't do that in the first place. Maybe she liked being there, saved her having to raise us." I said sourly, allowing my anger to govern my words more than I should.

"That's a terrible thing to say." Mal snapped and he looked angry. "Essie is not like that. She's kind and protective and the only reason she went to Volterra was to stop a war. She didn't use her powers before because there wasn't anything she thought was worth the risk, not even her own life. But when she knew that the Volturi knew you existed she was willing to take the chance. If she hadn't you'd be a Volturi slave right now."

Mal could not possibly know the latter, but it was obvious he knew Mother well enough to know what would make her act. Her protective instinct had always been strong, until she thought you no longer needed protection. However I knew the new betrayal would be hard to explain and I decided to play at being stubborn Liza and remain on the same line of argument.

"That's what she said." I said, folding my arms.

"And she was telling the truth. Essie died inside when she thought you were dead." He said sadly and he wore a haunted look for a moment, and then he grinned. "Did she really put Aro in his place?"

"Yes." I said grudgingly.

"Yes! I'm so glad she did. If anyone could do it I knew it would be Essie. She just needed the right motivation, something that was worth fighting for beyond her own happiness."

I looked down feeling chastised. I knew I didn't want to think of my mother in a good light, my anger toward her, the new anger, was still fresh and raw and I felt unwilling to give Mother due praise, even where it was merited.

"You should feel ashamed." Mal said firmly, misinterpreting my expression, "But then I don't know what impression you were given of your mother before you met her, but I'm sure if you got to know Essie you'd know what I told you was true."

I shook my head unwilling to admit that I had met Mother and I knew full well what he said was true. He was very much a fan of my mother and would likely side with her and not understand my view at all. Just like Tony.

"It's too late for that now." I murmured, wishing to bring this subject to a close since I had been enjoying my time with Mal until the subject of my family was raised.

"Why? Is she dead?" He asked, sounding shocked and upset at the prospect.

I shook my head again.

"Then it's not too late. Come on, I'll drive you to wherever she is and you can make up with her."

"I said some terrible things that no amount of apologising will make up for." I stated, although I failed to add that she had also said things that I was yet unable to accept, and Tony had sided with her.

"Essie will forgive you." Mal said, placing his fingers beneath my chin and tilting my head so I would look at him again. "She forgave me."

I looked at him in confusion for my parents had never told me of an incident where Mal had needed forgiving.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I grew an attachment to her and then I kissed her and I got angry when she rejected my advances. I left Volterra and that led to them thinking she was untrustworthy. Ok so most of that was down to them bitches controlling Aro's mind, but I gave them the ammunition they needed. They tortured her because of me, but she still forgave me." Mal informed me, finishing with a smile.

That did sound like Mother, so willing to forgive, but her betrayal was too great for me to do such a thing so soon.

"How old were you?" I asked, hoping to draw the conversation over to him, but I was also curious, I wanted to know more about him.

"Seven. But in my head I was fully-grown. You know how it is."

I nodded for I understood him well.

"Your body is ready but your mind is not yet able to cope with the complexities of relationships, even if it is brilliant academically." I stated.

"So you know?" He asked.

"I found it out the hard way." I said warily, but I was happy that we appeared to be moving away from the subject of my mother.

"How?"

"I met this boy when I was seven. This vampire who convinced me he loved me and seduced me until I lost all true judgement." I stated, thinking it was probably best not to mention the name of the vampire in question since it would bring us back to the subject of the Volturi and my mother.

"Did he… Did he hurt you?" Mal asked carefully.

"Yes. But not in any physical sense. The hurt was all to me adolescent heart."

"Sounds like it ended badly." Mal observed.

"Let us say that if I ever see the vampire in question again then I will not hesitate in tearing him apart and burning the pieces and scattering the ashes to the wind." I growled as I balled my fists.

"Quite bad then." Mal joked.

"Very much so." I agreed darkly, although I was feeling somewhat amused and relieved since we had clearly left the subject of why I had left home behind.

"Now we're back on the subject of douche bags can you tell me why you can't go to the authorities about what that other Mal did to you last night?" Mal asked, his taking on a more serious edge toward the end of his question.

"I threw him across the room and then lifted him by his shirtfront in a display of strength that someone of my stature could not possibly achieve." I said, and I found it was something of a relief to share my ordeal with someone and have him know full well what I spoke was the truth.

"Then what's the problem? Just go and report him. He's hardly going to say that you managed to lift him from the floor and if he does who'll believe him?" Mal said with a shrug.

"I suppose you have a point." I said with a frown, as I wondered why I had not considered this.

"You know I do."

I nodded.

"Then come on. We'll go to the college warden and you can report him for the monster he is." Mal said, gesturing toward the security building.

"But I fear they will not believe me." I said in a small voice.

"If they don't then at least the complaint's been logged and the college will be liable if he strikes again. They will act if only to avoid the risk of future prosecution." Mal said authoritively.

"Will you come with me?" I asked in a wave of sudden need.

"Of course I will bach." He said with a smile. "Us dhampires have to stick together."

"Thank you." I said and gave him a quick hug. "And I don't want to sound picky but it's dhampir, not dhampires, the plural is the same as the singular."

"Really?" Mal asked as we began to walk toward the security block.

"Yes. Although there is most likely no harm in using dhampires." I conceded.

"But it annoys the hell out of you." Mal stated. "Because you're a neat freak." He added with a grin.

I shrugged.

"Well that's not too much of a concession to make. Us dhampir have to stick together." He announced.

I smiled in thanks.

Thankfully the warden was there when we reached the security block, despite the fact it was Sunday. Mal accompanied me inside and we were there for an hour while I gave an account of what happened and gave my contact details. They also took a statement from Mal, although I had no idea why since he had not witnessed the incident himself. The warden assured us that she would look into it and then we were free to go.

It was nearing lunchtime, and although I felt subdued I still realised that I had to eat. Mal suggested that we go off campus and I thought it for the best since it would get me far enough away from the wrong Mal who I would from now on refer to as Malcolm for that was his name. If truth be told I would feel most glad to never look upon Malcolm ever again in my life.

Malachite on the other hand was every bit the gentleman I'd imagined from his brief note and every bit the person I'd always imagined from the stories I'd heard of him. As we were sharing a thin crust pizza in one of the many restaurants along the main street, I remembered something that had seemed so marvellous the first time I had heard tell of it.

The memory came upon me so suddenly that the excitement seemed too hard to contain now I had the one and only Malachite here in front of me. I beckoned him close and he leant closer. I leant closer to him until I could whisper for his benefit only, "Is it true you are telekinetic?"

Mal sat back in his chair and gave me a blank look and I settled back, my excitement having drained away in the light of the evidence that my parents may have been mistaken. Mal cast a quick look around the restaurant then winked at me, before he moved his hand quickly and the six paper cups that had been stacked in a triangle on the counter fell down.

I looked at him with awe and Mal dropped his head a little self-consciously.

"It's not all that great." He murmured. "It can be useful, but sometimes I do stuff without realising, like when my emotions are heightened."

"Most of those who possess powers seem to suffer the same." I stated. "My brother is most adverse to too many people in his vicinity thinking along the same lines. The singular thoughts become magnified and can cause him great pain. He has also stated that in moments of great upset he has felt every mind for miles around and it is an experience he enjoys very little."

"Your brother's telepathic?" Mal asked.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"How about you?"

"Only when I am near my twin. He calls it mind melding, of course that is the geek in him talking." I giggled. "However, when I am close to him and especially when we hold hands our minds become joined and I am able to use his telepathy as if it is my own. Otherwise I have no power. Other than the ability to dance up a storm."

"Oh yeah, you're a brill dancer, especially when surfboards are involved." Mal observed as he held his hands out as if he were balancing on a board.

I laughed at my nerve to attempt such a thing; it was hardly the safest of things to do with the board perched precariously upon those books. I was in danger of falling and breaking something. How would I have explained my healing so quickly?

I laughed as another thought occurred to me.

"I should be thankful there were no poles involved."

"Oh I don't know, I'm sure that would have been something to see." He joked.

"Oh my! I have an image of Cruella de Vil trying to best me at pole dancing as he tried to with the surfboard." I sniggered.

"Cruella de Vil?"

"The boy who owned the surfboard. I do not know his name, but half his hair was white and the other half black, much like Cruella." I explained.

"Oh him. Barney Chess." Mal said with a nod of his head.

"You know him?" I asked.

"Not really. We spoke once. He wanted to know what product I used on my hair to give it that effortless messed up look. He seemed a little peeved when I said it was just how my hair is." Mal replied with a shrug.

"He really thought your hair was styled that way?" I mused. "That you spent time on it?"

"Are you dissing my hair?" He asked darkly.

"Not exactly." I said with a laugh. "Merely that it is more than obvious that you have not spent anytime on it other than to keep it clean and run a brush though it once in a while. It looks far too light to have been hindered with product."

"Thanks for bolstering my ego." He said with a grin as he tapped my hand lightly.

"Any time you have need of it, please let me know." I replied and tapped his hand in return.

"I will." Mal said, nodding his head. "Are you finished here? I'd like to carry on chatting but I think the waiter is going to start charging us rent."

"Yes." I agreed with a chuckle as I spotted the waiter eyeing us impatiently. "However I will need the bathroom first. Is there one here?"

"Down them stairs." Mal answered, pointing to the stairs behind me.

"I need to take a call of nature before we proceed."

"And clean your teeth?" He asked.

"How did you know?" I asked in wonder that he could guess my reason so quickly after knowing me barely a day, while Malcolm had known me a full month and had assumed the worst of me.

"Lucky guess." Mal said with a shrug as he rose to his feet. "Besides it's something I do too." He confided and opened his jacket to reveal toothpaste and a toothbrush in the inside pocket. "Not that I'm a neat freak like you." He explained as I stood beside him and we walked down to the bathrooms, "But I got into the habit of cleaning my teeth whenever I eat because you'll never know when your next chance will arise."

Before I could question that revelation he disappeared into the men's bathroom. I stepped into the ladies and was rather impressed with the level of cleanliness as I brushed my teeth. As I went through my routine I thought about Mal and what I had learned of him so far this day. It is one thing to learn of someone in stories and then to meet them in the flesh is most peculiar because your own impression of somebody can vary considerably to what another may think.

I left the bathroom to find Malachite waiting for me with a wide grin to display that he'd cleaned his teeth. I laughed for he seemed like such a child. When I remarked upon this he shrugged.

"I want to meet your high standard of cleanliness Duchess." He said with a chuckle. "Are your teeth nice and clean Liza?"

I gave him a look.

"Come on, I want to make sure you done them right. You can't eat all them sugary foods and not look after your teeth." He said, in mock reproach.

I rolled my eyes, and then bared my teeth for inspection.

"Hmmm." Mal said, leaning closer for inspection. "You missed a bit."

"I did not!" I exclaimed, feeling thunderous.

"It was a joke." He said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"It was not funny." I said firmly.

"Then I won't comment on your hygiene again." He promised me.

"I hope not or I will be thoroughly annoyed." I declared, glaring at him as I folded my arms, yet I was feeling in sudden high spirits.

"How annoyed?" He asked.

"So annoyed that I will totally kick your ass." I growled with a playful grin before I could stop myself, I became abruptly silent as Mal looked as if he were about to comment before he thought better of it.

"So, now that we're full and have clean teeth, what's left to do today?" He asked lightly.

"I think I need to iron my clothing." I stated. "I would have done so by now on a normal Sunday."

"Sorry." He said.

"I have enjoyed myself most thoroughly, there's no need for apologies." I stated. "It does me good to think of having some fun of a Sunday rather than worry about my laundry for a change." I said with a smile. "Thank for showing me I can have fun without having to imbibe alcohol."

"No problamo Liza bach." He said as he hugged me briefly with one arm. "I'm glad you're having a good time. And for the record I haven't had this much fun in years. Not since I stopped travelling with Brendan and Maggie."

"Brendan is your uncle." I said, remembering the stories of the past. "And Maggie would be little Maggie of the Irish coven."

"Yes."

"But you're Welsh." I stated, sure I had his accent right.

"Because my dad was Welsh and him and Mam decided to take up residence on a sheep farm in Wales. My accent wasn't always this strong, but I spent a few years there after leaving Volterra and it deepened. Of course, if the whim takes me I can adopt any manner of accents old girl." He explained, his tones becoming plumy at the end of the sentence as his accent shifted class and location.

"I noticed that around the other students you sound American." I commented. "Why?"

"It's easier to get the documents as an American than to try and get a student visa. It's easier to keep my head low too. I don't want the Volturi finding out I'm here so for the record I'm not Malachite. I was christened just plain old Mal. Mal Rogers from down Texas way." He declared.

"You do not sound Texan." I observed.

"I hide my accent well." Mal said firmly.

"Very well." I said with a grin. "So tell me Mr Mal Rogers, do ya own anything in the way of a steam iron?"

"Hey, that was good. You sounded Texan then." He said with an impressed grin.

"Sam Ransome JR taught me the twang. He liked my grasp of languages."

"You're good with languages then?" Mal asked. "Like Tobias?"

"I pick them up quickly. I do not have Father's gift to know a language after hearing one sentence, but I find languages easy." I explained. "So, have you got an iron?"

"Not on me." He joked.

"How about in your room?"

"Nope. Left it in my house." He stated.

"Oh. Well… I will have to retrieve mine from my room, although considering the hour I could always return without going back on my word that Dove can have the room for the day." I reasoned.

"Or I could always use your expertise in picking out the best iron and most efficient laundry basket ready for next week. You could test run the iron for me." Mal suggested.

"And do your ironing?" I said with a snort.

"No. Do your own ironing. I can do my own later, but if it means I get to talk to you for longer then you're more than welcome to borrow my iron." Mal said firmly.

I regarded him carefully for a moment and I realised he was trying to be accommodating to my idiosyncrasies and not making fun of me. I smiled.

"I would be happy to advise you on your purchases if you are willing to allow me to borrow them."

"Then we have a deal." Mal said, holding out his hand.

"Yes." I said, shaking it firmly.

"Then where to first my shopping consultant?"

I laughed light-heartedly, feeling a darkness that had possessed me for a while, lift away.

"It's this way." I said as I lead him toward the home goods store.

It was an hour later that we arrived back at our building with a new iron, an ironing board, a laundry basket and a sack all for Mal's use. I sniggered at Mal's attempt to get the board up the stairs for it was cumbersome and we had to keep up appearances in case we passed any humans on the way. I was in much better spirits than I had been upon waking this morning and I thought nothing would deflate my mood.

I should have known I would be proved wrong, and I was, as soon as I entered the common room. It was not Malcolm who brought my mood crashing back to the floor; he was nowhere to be seen despite the fact that Trick and Gobbo were crowded around the TV with some of the other boys of our floor watching some sport or other.

I ignored them for it was not the actions of other people that made me feel sad, but my own thoughtless behaviour. I had been finding relief in Mal's company and the fact I had been able to report Malcolm for his crime. However Sophie was not so lucky and her memory loss of the first night still haunted her, it was apparent no matter how hard she attempted to cover it with a happy go lucky demeanour. The darkness was bubbling beneath the surface and I wished to save her from it.

"Mal." I whispered lowly and I pulled at his sleeve so he would lower his ear to my mouth. "Would you be so kind as to go ahead to your room and set up the ironing board? There is something I must do."

Mal looked between Sophie and me. He must have gleaned that there was a significant reason why I wished to speak with her, but he didn't question me.

"Ok. Just come straight in when you're ready." He instructed before he straightened up.

"Thank you." I said softly and touched his hand gently as I went to step toward Sophie.

"I may as well take these as well." He said, repositioning the ironing board beneath his arm and taking the basket from me that contained the iron and the sack.

"Thank you." I said with a small smile.

Mal nodded his head before he walked toward his corridor.

I pulled a smile to my face and stepped up to Sophie where she was speaking with Annis and Dahlia.

"Sophie, could I have a moment of your time please? There is something I wish to show you." I said, hoping she would understand this was a serious matter without the other girls gleaning it as such.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Come, and I will show you." I said eagerly.

She frowned at me, but rose to her feet regardless.

"I'll be back in a minuet." Sophie murmured to the girls before she led me into our corridor. "What's this about?"

"Is your room free?" I asked.

She looked at me in defiance for a moment, she knew this had something to do with the first night, but she wanted nothing to do with it.

"I have new information that may be of value to you." I stated.

She frowned, ready to become angry at my betrayal of her secret.

"The information I have, I stumbled upon it, I did not go seeking it." I assured her.

Sophie sighed.

"Ok. My rooms free." She said before unlocking the door on our left.

She led me inside and sank down onto her desk chair. I pulled across the one belonging to her roommate, Caggie, and sat down. I did not wish to dominate her.

"I know who took advantage of you on the first night." I stated.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"Malcolm Donaldson." I stated.

Sophie frowned and I grimaced to have to use the short form of his name to apply it to him now I knew what a cad he was.

"Mal." I said.

"Mal? The one…"

"The one I've been lavishing affection on this past month." I said bitterly.

"But I thought you spent the first night with him." She said with a frown.

"So did I." I said sadly. "But it transpires there is another Mal in this college. He's staying in the same corridor as Malcolm no less. I was so inebriated that first night that I remembered nothing of my saviour, all I had was his note in the morning that was signed 'Mal' and at the time there was but one Mal I knew."

"How did you find out?"

"He got me very drunk last night and tried to take advantage of me, but my aunt thought it best I learn martial arts since I am so small and I was able to throw him off and escape the room. That was when I ran into Mal Rogers coming from the room I remembered from that first night and suddenly it all fell into place."

"But you're ok now?" She asked in concern.

"Yes I am. Especially after I went to report Malcolm Donaldson to the warden this morning." I said, hoping that Sophie would follow my lead. "However I feel aggrieved now that I have caused you pain by inadvertently giving Malcolm an alibi for the night in question."

"It wasn't your fault. I guess it was an easy mistake to make. There must have been something wrong with that cocktail."

"That's my best guess." I said. "For alcohol alone should not have affected me in that way. I can get drunk but I am usually in full control of myself unless some other chemical is involved." I paused and frowned. "He must have tried it a few times."

"I should have reported him." Sophie said despondently.

"But you had no reason to believe it was him." I stated.

"But now I do." She said. "Now I know for sure."

"Are you going to report him?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather do it on my own." She said quietly.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. I just rather nobody know. It's better if I just go on my own."

"Very well." I said. "But remember if you need to talk…"

"I'll come find you." She promised.

"Is there anything more I can do for you today?" I asked.

"No. You've helped a great deal." She stated.

"Are you sure? It doesn't feel as if I have."

"Liza, you have helped me a lot, I just need space to think now." She said in a steady voice.

"Then I will leave you to do so." I said as I rose to my feet.

"Thanks." Sophie said with a smile.

I smiled in return before I left her room and made my way back to Mal's room. I had a moment of worry as I passed through the common room when Gobbo spied me, I thought he looked ready to talk to me, but I ducked into Mal's corridor before he could. I felt such relief as I reached Mal's door. I knocked before I pushed the door open to find him bathed in steam.

"I know I said you could test it out." He stated. "But I just couldn't resist."

"You know I will have to inspect your ironing now." I stated.

"Yeah. That's why I thought I'd make a start on yours." He said.

I frowned then turned to a pile of folded t-shirts. They were mine and I picked one up to inspect it and was pleased with his effort.

"You have done a good job." I stated. "However, I prefer to do my own ironing."

"I thought you might." Mal said. "So this is the part where I be cheeky."

"Oh yes?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"Yeah. You see I'm not so good at shirts and I have five of them that need ironing. I was wondering…"

"That since you have ironed five of my t-shirts would I iron your shirts?" I surmised.

Mal nodded.

"I would have done them had you asked." I stated.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have let me iron yours in return." Mal stated. "This way we're equal."

"You are right on that count." I stated. "However we could have found some other way for you to make it up to me."

"How?"

"Oh, I don't know, but is it not always worthwhile to have a favour in the bank?" I asked with a grin.

"But it's not so good when you're the one in debt." He said.

"I doubt you would be indebted for long." I remarked. "I have a feeling that our friendship will be one of mutuality. And one that I hope will last for a very long time."

"I hope so." Mal said with a smile. "I think you'd make a good friend Liza."

"And I think you'll make a good friend Mal." I replied, matching his smile before I stepped up to the ironing board and nudged him with my hip. "Now move over, and possibly lower the board somewhat, and I will show you how to iron a shirt properly."

Mal obliged and we whiled away the rest of the afternoon in aimless chatter that was simply delightful.

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you know I'm posting the prologue of Tony's story 'When the Snows Thaw' straight after this <strong>

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, bibika94, BellaNessieCullen, Lsb123, Alphabloodwolf, Alexsandra and Skysthelimit7507**

* * *

><p>"God Liza where have you been all day?" Dove demanded as soon as I entered our room.<p>

"Doing laundry." I said, holding up my basket of clothes all freshly pressed and folded.

"You weren't doing laundry all day, and how did you iron them?" She asked.

"I borrowed Mal's iron." I replied, watching carefully for her reaction.

"And which Mal would this be?" She demanded.

"Ah. So you have heard." I said with a smile as I placed the basket on my bed and began to put my clothes away in their correct places.

"What I heard was that you're real angry with Mal and was with some other guy named Mal in the laundrette this morning."

"Then you have been gossiping with Annis." I said happily.

"Not gossiping as such. I was worried about where you'd got to and I knew Annis does her laundry on Sundays sometimes so I asked her if she'd seen you. She said she had with some other Mal and well…" Dove trailed off, unsure what to make of the situation.

I paused in my task and turned to her before I said, "I owe you an apology Dove. I should have given your suggestion more credence yesterday."

"Suggestion?" She asked with a frown.

"That there is another Mal in this college. On this very floor in fact. Mal Rogers as opposed to the Malcolm Donaldson I have been entertaining this past month. It should have been Mal whom I lavished my gratitude upon, not Malcolm. You were right Dove. I had got it wrong. But I am a stubborn, prideful creature and without due proof I would not admit that I was wrong."

"We all make mistakes." Dove said with a shrug. "So how did you find out anyway?"

"I was beginning to tire of Malcolm yesterday. He took us into San Jose and I thought about shopping, or visiting the numerous landmarks. I would have enjoyed an open bus tour of the city, or perhaps a stroll around one of the museum, but we did nothing of the sort. He took me to the Earthquakes' soccer stadium and I must say it bored me so much I could feel my brains leak out of my ears. It made me realise that I was not enamoured by him that I could not endure something so special to him that I found tedious. I believe you can make concessions when you love someone and endure something you do not particularly like for their sake. Realising that I was unable to do this for him I stated we should be nothing more than friends. He seemed to accept this and was even gentleman enough to offer me a place to lay my head. I thought I was in safe hands because of the first night."

"Oh my god, did he?" Dove gasped.

"He touched me where I did not wish to be touched, but I managed to fend him off." I stated. "I may have been drunk but I remembered enough of the self defence my aunt taught me that he got no further and I escaped the room. Upon escaping the room I came face to face with Mal and I realised the mistake I made."

"Ok. I'm getting a little confused here about which one you're talking about." Dove said with a frown.

"Very well, when I talk of the one who protected me and rescued me yet again last night I will use Mal. When I talk of the one who wanted nothing more than to get into my pants I will call him Malcolm."

"Right. Got you. So who is Mal anyway? Do I know him?"

"I think you know him by sight. He is the tall boy with the light brown hair who is always sitting in a corner reading." I stated.

"Oh him? Yeah, I know him." Dove said with a grin, then she snorted. "Guess I should have got it was him when Dahlia and Erin said about his green eyes."

"I know, they are like emeralds." I observed, wondering how I had missed such a description myself.

"Oh yeah, and he is so super sexy. You look at him and you can just imagine him being oh so sensual, but so thrilling at the same time." She mused.

"I thought you were happy with Dermot." I observed.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate from afar." Dove stated. "Besides, he is way out of my league."

"I thought no boy was."

"When have I ever said that?" Dove asked.

I realised that remark came from the part of me that still held some jealousy for the fact that Dove had bedded Simon. To me he was the epitome that all men should aspire to and having had him no other man should seem a challenge to Dove.

"Never." I stated. "But you should not think of someone being out of your league for are we not all equal?"

"Ok. But that's not really true. Would you say that Mal-colm is equal to you now you know him for the little maggot he is?" She asked.

"But that's different. I know his personality and I know we do not match." I replied.

"Ok. Well your new friend just seems to ooze danger at some basic level. I'm not talking about dangerous like Malcolm is. But there's something about Mal that makes me all shy and giggly and not want to approach him. He's just too handsome." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "A little like you actually."

"Me?" I asked carefully, suddenly worried that Dove was more observant than she appeared.

"Yeah. You got this…this…"

"Aura?" I suggested tentatively.

"Yeah. You got this aura about you. Like some dark animalistic power that is contained within a perfect little package. When you say you managed to fight Malcolm off I can believe you because I seen what small animals can do when backed into a corner. Do you know, on film sets when they got dogs, I was never afraid of the big ones like the St Bernard, I wasn't afraid of the medium dogs like Labradors or even Alsatians. The ones that scared the bajeebbers out of me was the little yippy things like Chihuahuas and Pekinese and all those other little purse dogs. Those pampered pooches that you wouldn't know was there until they were chewing on your ankle.

"I'm not saying you're a yippy dog who attacks without reason, but one time a Doberman got loose and started bothering this little Yorkshire terrier and the terrier beat him. Went right under his legs and bit him where it hurt. So no, not a yippy dog. Your one of those real intelligent ones who you look in their eyes and it's almost as if they understand you." Dove looked appalled. "I'm not offending you am I?"

"Dogs are descendent of wolves." I stated.

"Yeah." She said carefully and I was almost certain she was worried that I was building up to my anger, but she had not offended me.

"So are my people." I stated, and frowned at me.

"Have you heard of the Quileute?" I asked.

Dove shook her head.

"We are a Native American tribe who inhabited the north west of what is now Washington State. Our lands are diminished, but we still own some of our ancient homeland. We live between the forest and the ocean and one of our legends state that a long time ago a spirit man turned wolves into men and these men became the Quileute. Therefore the wolf is my ancestor."

"Wait, you're an Indian?" She demanded.

"Yes."

"But you don't look it." She accused.

"Because I look like Father." I stated.

"Oh. So you're mother is…"

"Quileute." I cut her off.

"Right. Wow. Really?" She asked, still not completely convinced.

"Yes."

"But…"

"Dove, hold that thought." I said and I slid off the bed where I had sat once my clothes were back in place. I went to the closet and pulled out the trunk and pulled out something I had been ignoring tucked in amongst the books.

I took the photo album over to Dove and sat beside her on the bed.

"This is my family." I stated as I turned to the first page that showed Tony and I standing next to each other. I was standing on a crate to counter the difference in our height, but I was still so much shorter than him.

"Who's that cute guy?" Dove asked, pointing to Tony.

"That is my twin brother Tony." I stated.

"Your twin?" Dove exclaimed.

"Yes."

"But…"

"I know, there is nothing similar apart from our eye colour." I said with a laugh. "However it was not Tony I wished to show you as such." I added as I flicked through the pages until I came to the one I wanted. "I wished to show you Aunt Tina. She is Quileute too."

"But she…"

"Has an Afro-Slavic mother and a Quileute father."

"She's beautiful." Dove said and started flicking through the album. "All the people in here are. It's like flicking through the top 100 most beautiful people in the world. And they're all related to you?"

"Through blood, marriage or firm friendships forged before I was even a concept in my parents' minds, these are my family." I confirmed.

"Some gene pool." Dove murmured as she continued to leaf through the album. "And how lucky are you to have such a rich heritage. I'm a poor relation of a Hollywood dynasty, that's hardly anything to crow about."

"You get to watch your forbearers captured for posterity." I suggested.

Dove snorted as she handed the album back to me.

"Why would I want to watch a bunch of dead people who'd look down their noses at Mom and me?"

"You have a point." I conceded.

"Yeah, and I kinda wandered away from my original point. My point is that there's something about you and Mal that kinda sets you apart from most people. Like you're something else. It's like the difference between the A-listers and the wannabes. You and Mal are so on the A-list. The rest of us are wannabes. Some might scrape onto the c-list or even the b-list, but we'll never make it to where you are because you just have that indescribable spark that separates the wheat from the shaft." Dove stated, showing a depth of insight that most humans lacked.

"Do I appear unapproachable?" I asked.

"Put it this way, if it wasn't for the fact that we were sharing a room for a year I would have been afraid to talk to you."

"Am I that scary?" I asked and I recalled Mal's question of a similar nature posed to Annis this morning when she stated her reservation to approach him.

"Not really. But there's something about you that puts you higher. I don't know." Dove said with a shrug.

"I'm no better or worse than you Dove." I stated. "Are we not friends?"

"Yeah."

"Then we would have been regardless of room status." I said firmly.

"If you wanted it to be, but I wouldn't have approached you."

"This from the girl who grew up amongst the Hollywood greats and didn't think much of conversing with them?" I teased.

"It's different. I'm one of them in a roundabout way, but you're something other. Maybe royalty would be a better term. You're not a mere mortal."

"You are a strange one Dove." I chuckled, although there was a nervous edge to it. "Royalty indeed? Although my great-great-grandfather was the last chief of the Quileute, perhaps it is this you sense?"

Dove shrugged.

"Maybe. Anyway, let's totally ditch that convo cause it's getting way too serious. Now what I want is a play by play of what you got up to with Mal. The nice Mal who saved you, not Malcolm."

"Very well…" I said with a chuckle as I launched into an account of what Mal and I got up to that involved nothing to do with the fact that we were both dhampir. I was oddly thrilled to find that there was much about him that I wished to discuss that extended beyond our natures.

Perhaps it was this that made me consider Mal's invitation to the fullest extent. If I were more honest I would admit that the hunger was indeed becoming harder to contain. This was one of many reasons that by Thursday I had decided that I would go hunting with Mal. Therefore early Friday morning we set off for the mountains to 'hike'. We were up before the dawn, three in the morning to be exact. I met Mal in the silent common room feeling rather strange to have slept and was up for the next day whilst some of my peers were yet to turn in for the night.

Mal gave me a small wave of greeting and I smiled in return, yet we made no sound in the hallowed silence of the hour. It seemed as one that we moved toward the stairs and descended them. We crossed the dark campus, past one wary reveller who'd fallen asleep on the bench.

Mal tsked as we passed the youth and I felt somewhat ashamed that I had been such a party animal for the past four weeks.

Once off campus we walked the mile to the all night garage where Mal had left his car after retrieving it from the student lot since that was closed between seven at night and nine in the morning.

As we walked along darkened streets, passing the odd reveller heading home, I felt the shiver of the unknown take me. As much of a town dweller that I was I often found urban darkness more cause for concern than what you would find in the woods. On nights such as these vampires hunted the humans, picking off those careless enough to stray from the herd.

Mal took my hand and I felt comfort in his presence. A vampire may be stronger than a dhampir, but there were two of us and there was hope that we could win. Especially if Mal employed his gift.

Finally we reached the multi-storey car park and we made our way to the third level. Mal's car transpired to be a jeep designed for rugged terrain as opposed to cruising Rodeo Drive. I liked it immediately for it was functional and not superficial.

Mal took my bag from me to place in the back of the jeep whilst I went to the passenger door. I will admit that I had some trouble reaching it. Mal chuckled as he opened the door with ease.

"I got it for you shorty." He said as he ruffled my hair.

"That is not funny." I said, batting at him. "Not all of us can be lanky strings of… you know what."

"I'm only joking with you bach." He said and kissed my forehead playfully.

"I can speak Welsh I will have you know." I said darkly.

"Yeah. And?" He said as he rounded the jeep to get in on the other side.

"I know that bach means little." I pointed out as I scrambled up into the cab.

"Yeah. But it's also a term of endearment. Just like saying dear." Mal pointed out.

"Yes." I said and smiled as I reached for the door and pulled it closed. "I suppose it is."

"Anyway, there's nothing wrong with being little." Mal said as he began to pull out of the space.

"Yes. However it is easy for one to make such an observation when they are over six foot, but I am the size of a child."

"No." Mal said with a shake of his head. "You go back two hundred years ago all the women would have been the same size as you."

"Then I am misplaced in time." I said sadly.

"Well your father is an ancient vampire." Mal pointed out.

"Yes. Do you think we can keep the conversation away from my family for the duration of this trip?" I requested.

"If you really want me to." Mal said cheerfully, although I caught the guarded look he gave me as he no doubt wondered over my reluctance to acknowledge my family. "So tell me Liza, what type of animal do you like hunting best?"

I felt a moment of gratitude toward Mal that he would be so considerate to my wish before I answered him and our conversation fell into discussing things of no particular importance. It was a joyous ride up into the mountains and the time seemed to fly by despite the fact that the sun was well and truly up by the time Mal pulled up to the side of a little cabin that was at the end of a long narrow one lane drive that would have been hard to reach with a normal vehicle.

The cabin itself was beautiful, basic, but beautiful. It was one story and had a little porch along the front where a bench was set up along with tools one would need for staying out in the middle of nowhere.

"Before we do anything else we have to set up the cabin first." Mal informed me as we climbed out of the jeep.

I climbed out too and shut the door.

"Such as?" I asked.

"We need to hook up the gas tank. Turn on the generator. Check the water tank is full. Check we don't need to dig another privy." He explained.

"Privy?" I exclaimed. "That is to say the toilet is but a hole in the floor?"

"It's in a shed with a proper seat." Mal said, pointing out the wooden structure set up beside the cabin. "But we're out in the middle of the woods now Liza, there's no plumbing out here."

"You could have a septic tank."

"Do you know how much work it would take to sink one of them? Besides, the tanker wouldn't be able to get up here to empty it and since I'm only here once a month a hole in the ground suites me fine."

"But it is still a hole in the ground." I murmured.

"You've been camping haven't you?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then you usually have to dig a hole then with only a bush for cover."

I nodded.

"So what's the difference?" He asked.

"It is covered immediately and therefore does not smell and is not likely to cause disease."

"Right. Well, come and see." He said, and took my hand to lead me to the shed.

He opened the door and I prepared for a stench, but there wasn't one.

"First of all I hang up air freshener in here, or natural alternatives." He said, pulling down an orange covered in cloves from a little shelf above the door. "I don't know about you, but I sometimes find the synthetic ones a little bit chemical."

I nodded as I sniffed at the orange and was reminded a little of the scent of Christmas.

"Do you use pine resin?" I asked, sniffing at the orange some more.

"In the spring I will, when the trees are producing it. Any way, if you pull this latch you can lift the whole top like this." He said and proceeded to swing the lid of the privy up so there was now an open box sat over the hole. "Have a look." He said.

I felt a little adverse to do so, but I peeked down into the darkness never the less.

"It is empty!" I gasped. "Have you newly dug it?"

"No. I just covered it with newspaper then a layer of earth before I left last month."

"You are a genius." I said turning to smile at him and he shook his head bashfully.

"The seat clips down like this and I'll have to bring a proper one up with us next time. I wouldn't want you to get splinters or anything. I should have thought of that." He said despondently.

I giggled and hugged him briefly.

"I promise to take care." I said jovially as I felt my mood improve considerably knowing that an earth closet would not be as horrific as I had always imagined them to be. "What other chores must we do now the privy is checked?"

"The water tank, although we should have probably checked that before the toilet."

"It would have been more hygienic." I conceded. "However, I have a solution to that problem."

I pulled my little pot of hand sanitizer from my pocket and administered some to Mal and myself. We rubbed it into our hands before Mal led me around to the back of the cottage where there was a small gas tank, a hulking gray generator and another much bigger tank with a pipe that led into a well that must have been the water tank.

"See this gauge." Mal said, pointing to the numbers on the side of the water tank. "If you want to use water in the cabin, especially if you want a shower, you need to make sure it's at least on three."

I nodded.

"Because you can't run the water in the cabin and pump it from the well at the same time." He said. "Besides, it needs to heat up."

"Who wants a cold shower?" I observed.

"Exactly! So to fill the tank you need to turn on the generator, although you do need to check the oil levels for this since it won't work if it's not got any oil. I keep the oil in here." He said, opening a solid steel box set away from the cabin. "Along with the spare gas tank. You can never be sure when you'll run out. It's better to have a spare and replace that than to be up here and stuck."

"Yes." I said. "Can I pour in the oil?"

"Yeah." He said and he handed me the jack.

I removed the cap on the side of the generator and I poured in the fuel, keeping an eye on the little gauge to ensure I did not over fill it. Once the tank was full I placed the oil back into the little steel cupboard.

"To start it you need to press this button to let the oil flow into the reservoir, then you pull this cord."

Mal demonstrated as he spoke and soon the sound of the generator was buzzing in the silence of the forest.

"Once that's on we can turn on the pump for the water." Mal said and that entailed nothing more then pressing a button on the box next to the well.

The pipe shook somewhat and then the gurgling was apparent as the tank began to fill. I climbed the rungs set into the side of the tank and after wiping it with a tissue I could peer through the little round window and watch the water slowly fill the space within. I leapt down and smiled at Mal.

"You have a good set up here." I observed.

"Yeah." He said. "I wanted a nice place to stay when I was hunting. I'd better connect the gas tank now or we won't have any hot water or any way to cook."

"I could cook over a log fire." I stated. "Uncle Harry ensured Tony and I could cook properly out of doors. In fact it is one of the few areas of cooking Tony excels at."

"And you?" Mal asked with a raise eyebrow.

"I excel in all forms of cooking." I stated.

"Then you'll have to teach me how to cook over an open fire." Mal observed.

"Of course I will Mal bach." I said, standing on the tips of my tones in order to tap his cheek.

Mal laughed and ruffled my hair before he stepped away and said, "But for now I'll attach the tank."

He instructed me in how to attach the tank and then it was time to enter the cabin. It was a nice space inside. It had been split into three, two big rooms and then a small room no bigger than a double closet that contained a shower located at the back of the cabin near where I determined the water tank to be. The shower room was accessed through the bedroom that contained a comfortable looking bed that looked thoroughly inviting.

The other room was a sitting area with a kitchenette partially partitioned off in one corner. To my surprise the sitting room housed a flat screen TV and an array of DVDs begging to be viewed. I would have gladly settled upon that sturdy sofa, but there were more important things that would need doing first.

Mal had stopped off at a supermarket on the way up and had purchased supplies to feed our human half, which he put away in the food cupboard and the small refrigerator. Then it was time to service our vampire half, something I had been dreading somewhat despite the fact the hunger had been growing this last week. It seemed that I was preparing myself to return to my family if I hunt.

No, that was not true. I had to hunt; it was not something my family expected of me. This was something I had to do in order to survive.

"Do you need to change before we hunt?" Mal asked. "Cause I always put on some old clothes just in case."

"Yes. I will change also." I said.

"Do you want to use the bedroom and I'll change in here." He suggested.

"Mal, I was a cheerleader and there were boys on my team. I long ago learned that sometimes it is necessary to change close to a member of the opposite sex and we need make nothing of it. I feel comfortable in you presence, and therefore I feel no apprehension in changing in front of you. Have you any apprehensions?"

"No. I just thought I'd check."

"Because it is a natural assumption to make that I would feel adverse to changing in front of a boy." I conceded.

"Yes."

"Thank you for considering my feelings." I said as I pulled the shorts and t-shirt I had packed for hunting from my bag. "But this is one thing I am not so neurotic about."

Without another word I unbuttoned my shirt and turned my back to him as I pulled it off and pulled on my t-shirt. Then I changed my pants for the shorts. I was dressed quickly and he was still in his original clothes when I turned back to him.

"You learn to adapt." I stated as I folded my discarded clothing and placed them on a chair for the time being. "Would you prefer me to wait outside?" I asked.

Mal could not seem to find his voice. I smiled and leapt lightly up onto the sofa and this brought me closer to Mal's height.

"You should not fear me." I said lightly and I kissed his cheek softly. "I will wait outside."

Mal nodded and I tapped his hand in a comforting manner before I leapt the back of the sofa easily and went outside to sit down on the bench to wait for Mal. It was cooler up here in the mountains; it was much easier to believe it was early October. Other than when we had travelled, October had always been when the cold started to creep in around the edges, but in Riverside it was still hot. Up here in the mountains you could sense the cold around the edges waiting to claim the land for winter.

Mal emerged not long after I had and I leapt to my feet with a smile as I looked over his ensemble, shorts and t-shirt as I wore, but he was also wearing running shoes and I frowned.

"Leave the shoes behind." I stated.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"You will hunt better without them." I stated.

"How?"

"Think on it. Our bodies are designed to be the perfect shape for hunting. Our feet can adjust in a second to go from running to leaping. I find that sometimes shoes can hinder this process since they do not wish to move with your feet."

"I never thought of it like that." Mal observed as he removed his socks and shoes and left them on the bench. "When Essie always went shoeless I thought it was to prove how tough she was."

"Shoes are for wimps." I quoted bitterly.

"Yeah."

"Well, I suppose there are some things Mother taught me that are useful, and as angry as I am with her at present, I'm not so irrational that I would cut off my nose to spite my face." I stated.

"If it makes hunting more efficient." Mal murmured and I agreed with him, and although I knew he was making some observation on my behaviour, I decided not to perceive it as such for despite my earlier reservations I was now anticipating the hunt with a relish that I had never known before.

Then we were away into the forest, Mal leading since he knew the area better and therefore knew where humans were more likely to be. I had to admit in that moment that it made hunting somewhat more difficult to ensure that there were no humans around without having a telepath to do it for you.

Finally we had travelled enough that both Mal and I were sure we would not come across humans. The hunt could begin.

We tracked some deer at first, but after my fast, herbivore blood was not satisfying in the least and I was praying that we'd come across some form of hunter whose carnivore blood would be most satisfying indeed. I was expecting a mountain lion, but we came across something even better.

"It's a bear." Mal gasped as we regarded it from our hiding place in a bush.

"But we can take him if we work together." I whispered excitedly.

"But…"

"Come." I said, and without waiting for another response I broke from my cover and I was bounding across the forest floor until I was two feet from the bear.

I leapt into the air, Mal was sailing beside me, and we landed on the bear in the same instant. The bear reared, but I had locked my fingers into its fur before I located an artery and bit. Oh what wondrous blood, it was truly the best blood I had ever tasted and I was lost in a haze of pleasure until the blood ran dry.

I pulled away to find that I was lying on my side as I suckled from the wound I had made in the beast's shoulder. I sat up, stretching out my muscles as I pushed back my hair. My mouth and chin were wet with blood and I ran my thumb across my chin to collect the last drops before placing it in my mouth and savouring the flavour once more.

I glanced up to find that Mal had frozen as he watched me in a slightly dazed fashion.

"Is there a problem?" I asked as I allowed my hair to settle around my face.

Mal roused himself then shook his head.

"You're just confounding." He said. "You seem to be afraid of a speck of dirt back at college, yet here you are, deadfall in your hair, blood smearing your face and you're delighting in every minuet of it."

"That's because the forest frees me." I observed. "The forest is not dirty, it is natural. Cities are dirty."

"They are?"

"Yes. Now tell me Mal bach," I said as I leapt the body of the bear and landed beside him. "Do you find the forest freeing?"

Mal seemed shocked by my sudden nearness but all I took note of was the blood smeared on the tip of his nose.

"Give into the call of the wild." I whispered and licked his nose before I took off running, feeling in high spirits indeed.

I felt young, so very young. Not in a child sense young, but young of spirit. I had never truly felt this way, the bear's blood had worked wonders and I made a note that I should tackle a bear whenever I was feeling world weary.

I leapt into a tree and scaled it to the tips before throwing myself toward the next. I settled into the branches, watching the path below until I saw Mal appear. He slowed having lost trace of my scent. I giggled as I dropped from the tree and he looked up in time to have his arms out in protection as I landed on top of him.

He fell to the floor clutching around me. Before I could stop him he had me pinned to the floor.

"You think that's funny do you?" He demanded.

"Yes." I said through fits of giggles.

"Oh, well let's see what you think of this."

His tone was so serious that I felt a moment's panic before he began to tickle my stomach and I all but curled into a ball to try and stop his onslaught. I was laughing so hard it hurt, but I felt beyond words. I had never in my life had so much fun.

Mal chuckled and collapsed to his back beside me.

"Got to hand it to you Liza. You sure know how to have fun." He mused.

"It is easy to have fun with the right company." I said, and I sat up and looked down at him. "I have never known one such as you."

"Well no. Cause there's only one of me." Mal said with a grin that lit up his face.

Sunlight glinted off the green of his eyes and I found myself drawing closer to him.

"Oh but you are beautiful." I whispered and I placed my lips to his.

The feeling was electric as I moved my lips against his and he reciprocated. I felt the delight rush through me in a surge of energy, re-igniting the excitement I had gained from the bear's blood. On top of that I concluded that Mal was an expert at kissing and I enjoyed his hands straying over my back.

Then out of the blue Mal sat up and pulled away from me. He was breathless as he regarded me with want and caution. I looked back, equally as breathless as I felt a hint of hurt because he had pushed me away. Was this a rejection?

"Wow!" He gasped. "Well that was unexpected."

"But not unwelcome?" I asked in hope.

"No. Not unwelcome." He said with a wistful smile, but then his face fell. "But we have to be careful here. That these are our own feelings and not something created because of hunting together and the bear's blood."

"What has that to do with our feelings?" I asked with a frown.

"Bear's blood gets some vamps horny." Mal murmured. "Especially if they take the bear together. I don't know why it happens, I just know it does."

"Oh." I said, looking down as I tried to evaluate my feelings, were they real?

"You see, I haven't known you that long, but what I do know is that you like to have control over yourself. I don't want you to hate me because you lost control when under the influence of anything other than your own mind. Does that make sense?"

"I… Yes. But I am sure I am under my own influence." I said with a frown.

"Then I guess I went and killed the mood for nothing." Mal said sadly.

"The mood has gone, but you did it for what you thought was an honourable reason, and that is reason enough for me my friend." I said softly as I placed my hands to his cheeks and kissed his forehead. "Thank you." I said before rising to my feet.

He looked up at me in confusion. I smiled in reassurance as I held out my hand to him.

"Let us return to your cabin, I require a shower to cool my passions." I stated with a grin.

"Yeah. I could do with one of them too." He said, putting his hand in mine and he allowed me to pull him to his feet.

"I excited your passions?" I asked, looking up at him.

He grinned and placed his finger to my nose.

"Now that would be telling." He declared.

I scowled at him.

He dropped his grin and leant down so his mouth was by my ear.

"You know you did, but I want a friendship with you and I don't want to ruin it at such an early stage." He said in a low steady voice.

"I understand." I said, and embraced him. "And I appreciate your candour."

Mal embraced me in return, and we stood for a while just appreciating each other as a friend. We broke apart on equal terms and I felt glad that things had gone no further. Mal had been a gentleman when I had been wanton. That is not to say that I found Mal hideous, he was a very attractive man. Who knows if over time I will come to truly want him, or merely wish to remain friends, it was much too early to decide such a thing at present. If we had proceeded beyond a kiss and I came to realise I had no such feelings then perhaps I would come to resent him, for taking advantage while my passion was stoked by an aphrodisiac.

It was a lot to consider as we walked back to the cabin and I was almost certain that Mal's inner debate was along the same lines as my own. It was at moments like that I wished I had Tony's gift for how much simpler would it be to know the minds of those around you? On the other hand the price of the constant babble always struck me as being too much to pay for the privilege.

I pushed the thoughts from my mind as we entered the cabin and Mal allowed me to use the shower first. The water felt fresh and much lighter than what normally fell from the tap. I gathered that this was to do with the fact that it was fresh spring water and was not treated with chemicals of any kind.

I tried not to stay long in the shower, knowing that there was limited water and I should hate for Mal to have to wait for the water tank to fill once more for it took a while to do so. I pulled on a light cotton dress; it was one I used to pull over my swimming costume to walk from my room down to the pool when I wished to swim back home. I had to pause a moment and push away the sudden wave of homesickness I felt as I realised the lengths I had gone to because of one little upset.

Then I recalled what had upset me and I felt my anger burn away all thoughts of returning home. I held onto the feeling as I wrapped my hair up into a towel and I stepped back through into the main room.

I was met with the delicious scent of food and Mal was at that moment serving up two plates onto the little breakfast bar.

"I know it's not much, but I was hungry and thought you might be too. Nothing better than Welsh rarebit when you want something quick." He explained.

"Cheese on toast." I mused.

"Yep."

"With baked beans on the side?" I asked a little doubtful.

"Try it. It's nice." He assured me.

I smiled and sat on one of the two high stools and Mal sat next to me. Since he had yet to shower he smelled of the forest and it was a most delightful scent indeed. I found myself relaxing into his presence as I picked up my fork and scooped up some beans and ate them. They were a tinned variety, but he had warmed them through in expert fashion.

"Very nice." I said with a nod of my head.

"I would have made something better, but I just wanted to eat." He observed as he scooped up his own beans.

"There will be other trips." I reminded him as I picked up a piece of cheesy toast and bit into it, I savoured the flavour of melted cheddar before I placed my hand on his in a comforting manner. "And this is really very good."

"Thanks." He said, giving my hand a squeeze, and then he paused and looked down at our coupled hands. "God, look how small they are." He observed as he raised my hand with his and arranged them so our hands were heel to heel. "It barely covers my palm." He twisted his hand quickly and supported my fingers between his thumb and forefinger as if he were about to lead me to dance. "You're so delicate." He added as he placed his other hand over mine and placed his cheek to it for a moment. "How could he even think about…" He trailed off angrily as he dropped my hand and glared at something in the distance.

"Because some people have no scruples." I said carefully.

"I shouldn't have let you go on thinking it was him." He muttered, angry with himself.

"Why did you?" I asked, unable to stop myself.

"Because I was a little miffed that you thought it was him. I was also hoping you'd work it out on your own. God, I was giving you enough hints, 'Duchess'."

"Yes. On hindsight I realise that now, however at the time I was adamant that I was lavishing my gratitude upon the right person. Perhaps if you had introduced yourself as Mal I would have known."

"That Saturday morning, I was about to ask you how you were feeling and if the Alka-Seltzer had worked, but you were in a rush and I thought the breakfast was part of you thanking me, especially when I read the note. Then I realised you hadn't recognised me, but I was sure I could jog your memory, it would be a lot easier than confusing you, but I think you just thought I was being nice."

"I did." I said with a smile. "If only you had come to sit by me in the coffee shop."

"I was waiting for you to buy me the coffee since you'd promised." He said with a laugh.

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Then I saw you was with that Mal guy, should have thought you'd assume it was him. I should have put Malachite on the note, but I couldn't risk it since I'm using plain old Mal in college. But you thought it was him and I realised I had to keep an eye on you. Do you know how many times I had to see you safely to your door? He was a scoundrel and I was hoping you'd come to realise this, but every time I did something nice for you, you assumed it was him."

"You were the one who carried me up to Erin and Dahlia." I said in realisation.

"Yeah. They're real nice girls and I could tell they were at the end of their tether with you. Can't blame them really. I would have looked after you that night, but then I thought you might not appreciate waking up with a total stranger."

"It would have set me straight, I would have known Malcolm for the cad that he is and I never would have gone to the party with him." I stated.

"Or you would have demanded why I was in his room and what had I done to you." Mal countered.

I went to protest, then realised that this may have been a possibility. I had not believed Dove when she had given a perfectly reasonable scenario that would have explained the inconsistencies in Mal's behaviour. It was better to believe that he acted out in front of his friends than to think I had been wrong the whole time.

"I suppose I would have done." I said sadly. "But I should not dwell, I made a mistake, but I have been corrected now and I got away from Malcolm before he could truly hurt me."

"Yeah. So, have you seen him since?" Mal asked carefully.

"No. And good riddance, I never wish to look upon him again." I growled. "How about you?"

"I haven't seen him either, which is probably a good thing. I don't think I'd be able to stop myself doing something to him." Mal said darkly.

"Please promise me you will not." I pleaded as I worried suddenly for my new friend. "I am not adverse to something happening to him, but I should hate for you to get into trouble because of it."

"Don't worry Liza, I've fed now, I'll be more rational. I'll just ignore him if I see him."

"Thank you." I said as I placed my hand on his.

We finished our food in silence.

"I'll just wash the dishes, then shower, then we can watch some telly." Mal suggested.

"How about I wash the dishes whilst you shower and then we will watch telly." I amended.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"You cooked, therefore I should wash up. It is the rules of the kitchen." I stated firmly.

"Well if you're sure." Mal said with a smile.

"Yes I am. Now go shower." I ordered.

"Ok. But you'll have to run the sink first." He informed me.

I nodded and went to do this. Mal waited until the sink was full before he disappeared into the bedroom in order to shower.

I felt so comfortable as I washed the dishes. It was as close to feeling as if I belonged in a place since I had left home. It was amazing what the company of one person could do to change your view of a particular place. I was glad that Malachite was here at university with me. I realised that it was all well and good to hide away from the vampire world, but it was good to have an ally who knew your secret. Not only did he know my secret, but he also shared the same secret. We could help each other maintain our secret.

Soon Mal emerged from his bedroom wearing a different pair of shorts and t-shirt. These had more of a look of pyjamas about them and I realised that we were to settle for the night.

I had known prior to commencing that we were to spend the night at the cabin, and at first I was somewhat hesitant, but the area was peaceful and I was enjoying the solitude with Mal. We settled down to share a bottle of wine and to watch a bit of telly, as Mal called it. Although to be honest it was more background noise to our conversation.

As darkness began to descend I felt a flash of anxiety that was not my own. I felt a pang of worry for Tony, but from time to time we had these exchanges of emotion without there being anything sinister, it was merely as if the universe were reminding us that we had a twin out in the world. Since it didn't feel as if he was frightened for his life I put it down to him having forgot to lock up the shop for Bob or something similar.

Since conversation will peter out eventually, and it was always good to save some topics for another day, Mal and I took to watching 'Who Wants to Be a Millionaire' and contented ourselves with answering the questions. Between us we had all the questions correct up to the second ad break and I wondered if perhaps we should enter the 'pub quiz' at the Student Union one weekend.

I felt a rush of excitement and I put this feeling down to the wine as it worked its magic within me. There was a different rush of feeling this time that brought with it a feeling of surging heat that made my body stir somewhat and I put it down to the fact that the bear's blood was still in my system. The heat kept growing and I needed air.

I rushed outside and the cool air did nothing to cool the sudden passion I felt. I felt the sudden need to cry out and I howled at the moon. In the distance a wolf answered my call and I grinned before I howled again. I got another response, this time a little closer.

"What are you doing?" Mal hissed, "You'll have the wolves at the door."

"Merely observing my roots. I do have a little wolf in me." I pointed out.

"Yeah. I know that, but you carry on howling like that and the wolves will have a bit of Liza in them."

I laughed.

"Wolves won't attack us for they will smell the vampire in us." I stated.

"Ok. But just come in is it?" He said, putting his arm around me and I drew myself close to him, hugging him as I felt a languid sense of euphoria.

"Liza?" He said uncertainly.

"Shhh…" I crooned and I breathed his scent in deeply. "Lilly of the valley…" I sighed.

I frowned and stepped away from Mal and wandered back into the cabin as I realised what had happened. I felt perturbed by the idea. It was one thing for our link to let one know the other was in danger, but this was…

"Liza?" Mal asked, stopping inside the door.

"I need copious amounts of alcohol, anything to take my mind off what I just realised." I stated, trying to keep my mind firmly away from that gaping pit. "Please, for my sanity, do not question what just occurred."

"Right." He said, and shut the door. "Well I'm not sure about copious amounts of alcohol, but I got another bottle of wine."

"Perfect." I sighed as I slumped onto the sturdy sofa.

Mal went into the little kitchen area that was nothing more than a hotplate, a sink, a microwave and the little refrigerator. He came back into the sitting area with another bottle of wine and put it next to the one that was already half empty. He gave me a curious look as he topped up my glass but I was determined not to elaborate on what had occurred for nobody could possibly understand.

To my relief Mal decided not to pursue my strange behaviour, instead he picked up the remote.

"Shall we see if there's any good movies on?" He asked. "I hear there's a new vampire one just come on the Box Office. We could go halfies on it."

"You have a penchant for vampire movies?" I teased as I sipped at my wine.

"Of course. Haven't you?" He said with a grin.

"It depends on the movie." I replied dryly. "I once made the mistake of watching one that starred Kat Perez and was thoroughly offended by their interpretation of dhampir."

"Well that's a shame then, cause the film that's on now is the sequel, 'Dark Revenge'. I guess we could always find something else to watch." He said with a despondent shrug.

"Did you have your heart set on it?" I asked with concern.

"Maybe a little." He admitted.

"Then we should watch. Perhaps the barrier of alcohol will make it somewhat more bearable." I joked.

"Then I'll order it." He declared and set about doing that before he said, "Would you like some popcorn or chips? Some snacks in general?"

I smiled.

"A proper movie night." I stated.

"Yeah. A proper one." Mal replied and I smiled as I felt the rosy glow of the alcohol and the prospect of a bad movie push away that strange notion of earlier.

I settled down to watch the movie with Mal, eating the snacks and drinking the wine. It was a most joyous evening and the movie was not as bad as the first. The acting talent were of a higher calibre and they had since done away with the bat notion for the dhampir, that it was an early larval stage and they soon transformed into rather handsome people in their late twenties or early thirties.

Their leader was a dark haired god who had a captivating screen presence and stole every scene he appeared in. Apart from those with the vampire queen herself. This god of an actor worked well with the normally erratic Perez and they posed quite an effective mother/son team that was torn apart when he fell in love with a mortal woman.

It was halfway through the movie when the dhampir prince disguised himself as mortal, his hair becoming light brown; his eyes green, that I felt a strange pull of recognition in my stomach and my heart skipped a beat.

"Oh Simon." I breathed. "What a marvellous actor you have become."

"Lots of women like him." Mal said dismissively.

"But you misunderstand!" I exclaimed. "I know Simon Leighton. We were in school together."

"But he's what, twenty nine? How were you in school the same time as him?"

"Because I entered high school when I was five and he was seventeen. I became captain of the cheerleading squad and he was my partner. For a very long time he was my confidant and my best friend. We communicated often until…" I trailed off sadly.

"Until what?" Mal prompted.

"My complicated supernatural life got in the way and I had no time for friends. I lost touch and had no idea how to make that connection once more."

"That's sad." Mal said, taking my hand and stroking it with his thumb. "What in your supernatural life got in the way?"

"The war." I stated. "But we all have our own stories of the war and I'd rather not discuss it at present. I just wish to watch this movie and pretend that is not my Dear Boy up there but some other Simon Leighton who merely resembles him."

"If that's what you want." Mal said. "But you know, it's not healthy to bottle things up."

"I'm not bottling things up, I merely wish not to think of such things this evening and spoil this fun time I am having with you." I stated with a smile, although it trembled about the edges.

"Then I'll drop it." Mal said with a smile.

I smiled in return before I settled back to watch the rest of the movie.

Once the movie had finished Mal showed me to the bedroom and insisted that I use it and he would be perfectly comfortable on the sofa. I wished to point out that I could lie flat on the sofa while he had to bend double and therefore I would be more comfortable than he, but I didn't wish to offend his hospitality the first time and I could suggest the alternative on my next visit.

I settled into the fairly big bed and as I drifted to sleep I realised that this was Mal's little private space, his home out in the middle of the woods safe from the vampires for the most part and far enough from humans to be able to let his dhampir nature loose. I liked this arrangement and I wondered how I would go about setting up my own little cabin in a similar fashion. I realised how personal that space would be to me and I felt honoured indeed that Mal should invite me into his sanctum.

I drifted to sleep feeling happy.

"Grace!" I yelled, leaping from the bed as I felt the adrenaline of shock and grief rush through me.

I had leapt to the floor by the door and Mal bumped into me as he came charging into the room. I clutched at the lump on my head and my throbbing toe, hopping on the spot as I felt dread and panic wash through me that had nothing to do with my own predicament.

"Liza, what's wrong?" Mal asked, helping me to sit on the linen chest.

"It's Tony." I said, finding it hard to breathe in my frustrated panic. "Something serious is wrong with him. But it's not Mother or Father." I screamed and clutched at my left hand as a trail of blazing pain tore across it. I looked down expecting to see blood but there was none.

My stomach rolled with nausea and I had to make a quick dash to the privy outside before I vomited. I knelt on the dirty floor shaking, with my hands either side of the dark hole and Mal held back my hair. I was thankful somewhere in my mind, but for the most part I was still reeling from whatever was happening to Tony.

I tried to push him away, it may have seemed callous, but my sharing his pain would relieve him naught and I was finding it hard to think through the crushing wave of his desperation and panic. I needed my mind if I wished to investigate what was happening.

I managed to stand and walk out of the privy, but my legs felt weak and my knees buckled. Without a word Mal lifted me and carried me into the cabin. He placed me on the sofa and wrapped a blanket around me; it was still warm from where he'd been sleeping beneath it. I wrapped it closer around me as he went into the little kitchen area. I drew in the scent on the blanket, slightly musky from storage, a hint of Mal, it helped to centre me somewhat. I was starting to feel myself when Mal pushed a cup of sweet milky tea into my hand, although I had to hold it in my unaccustomed right hand for my left hand was still throbbing.

"Do you know some people believe twins have a psychic link?" I began without his prompting me. "Even in the normal human world they believe this to be true. Can you imagine how this link would be enhanced if one of the twins were a powerful telepath in their own right but not only that, said twins could remember when there were no other minds other then me, mother and the other?"

"There's something wrong with your brother." Mal stated.

I nodded.

"Do you know what?"

"No." I said, rubbing at my forehead. "We are too far apart for true thoughts to pass between us, but we could be on opposite sides of the world and still feel if the other was in distress."

"Well you shouted 'Grace' if that's any help." Mal said softly.

"Yes. Unfortunately it is a great help." I replied, feeling the dread take me.

"Why is it unfortunate?"

"Well, if Tony is feeling such anxiety and is in proximity to Grace…" I trailed off and shook my head. "The feeling was of desperate, desperate panic that was in great contrast to the euphoria he felt earlier this evening. Well last night." I corrected as I realised it was dawn.

"So last night when you howled at the moon…" Mal began.

"I was having a back wash of the feelings rushing through my brother as he experienced for the first time." I said candidly. "The confirmation came with the scent of lily of the valley, that is the scent of his imprint Grace. I had thought her lost to him after all these years for she had grown quiet in her correspondence, and I feared my brother would not have his chance with her. Oh cruel fate if you have reunited Tony with Grace only to snatch her away so soon."

"Why don't you phone and find out?" Mal suggested.

"I cannot. What if she answers? I cannot speak to her, even in these circumstances." I said, aghast.

"Well how about I phone then if the coast is clear you can speak to whoever?"

"That would be good, but I left my cell phone behind since I doubted the signal here." I stated.

"Well, ok. You can use my phone since it's an emergency." He said rising and picking up a phone from the little sideboard. "You'll have to dial."

I nodded and dialled the landline of the house. He put the phone on speakerphone and I heard the ring tone. It rang for a long time, almost for a minuet, which was something unheard of in our house full of vampires for it was often answered on the third ring. It rang so long I was sure it would cut itself off and I felt my panic heighten at what could possibly stop my family from answering, when suddenly there was a voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" It was a male voice, so not Mother, but it may still be Father.

"Good morning sir. This is Pacific Broadband and I'm calling to see if you are entirely satisfied with your broadband provider." Mal said in a friendly but efficient voice with a convincing Pacific North West accent.

"It's a little early to be calling isn't it? Anyway, we're happy with what we've got." I recognized the voice of Will. "Now I ain't got time for this."

"Uncle Will, please do not hang up!" I called.

"Liza?" He exclaimed.

"Shhh…" I cautioned.

"What the hell? Where are you?" He demanded.

"In college, where I said I was going. But that's not important. I need to know that Tony is safe." I explained quickly.

"Well he's safe." Will said in a guarded voice.

"And…and Grace?" I stammered.

"I don't know. Tony came in about a minuet ago with her wrapped in a bloodstained sheet. It's too crowded at the moment, I thought I'd give them space since they know more about this than I do." He replied.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I really don't know yet." Will said warily. "Look I can go find out but I'll have to tell them you're on the phone."

"No! You can not!"

"Look Liza, isn't it about time you stopped this nonsense and just got in contact. Essie is really worried about you."

"There's nothing to worry about. I merely phoned to check on Tony, I have done that and now I will go." I said and hung up. "Please turn your phone off." I murmured.

Mal did so but I knew he would rather not.

"Are you gonna tell me why you won't even talk to your mam in an emergency?" He asked as he placed his phone down on the low table.

"She hurt me a great deal and I am not ready to forgive. I would appreciate it most greatly if you do not pry." I said moodily.

"I guess you'll tell me when you're ready." Mal conceded.

"I will." I promised, and then something occurred to me. "Mal, will you promise me that you will not try and contact her? I know you feel some loyalty to her for she is your beloved tutor, but you have not been in contact for years. I beg of you as a friend that you refrain from drawing her attention here."

"What would I say to her anyway?" Mal asked in serious contemplation. "Maybe if I'd done as Tobias asked and looked up Essie's family then I'd know she was out of Volterra, but now I feel a little stupid and I wouldn't know how to talk to either of them again."

"They would forgive you." I said softly.

"I know. But it's that getting back in contact thing. The same thing that's keeping you away from Simon."

I nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure you want to leave the phone off? What if they need to tell you something about Grace?" He asked.

"I doubt they would be fussing over Grace if she were already dead." I said firmly. "Whatever has befallen her a silver lining has presented itself for Tony has a feeling of hope now."

"Is that true? Or are you just telling yourself that so you don't have to talk to them?" Mal inquired as he gave me a measured look.

"I will ring again, in a few hours once I am sure they possess more information." I promised.

"And you're sure of that?" He demanded.

"Mal, if I do not, then remind me." I said firmly. "I wish to know of Grace's fate for she is my friend and I would hate for her to be dead. Not only for Tony's sake, but for the simple fact that I should hate anything bad to happen to Grace."

Mal regarded me for a long moment.

"Good." He said. "I'm glad you care and I'm here to support you. Whatever you choose to do I can hardly comment."

"Thank you." I declared and hugged him. "You are the best friend I could only hope for Malachite." I whispered.

"I like being your friend Liza." Mal stated as he hugged me back. "I'll be here for you whatever you decide."

I tightened my embrace as I placed a chaste kiss to his cheek. It was amazing how trustful of Malachite I felt, but then he was one of a kind. He was a good person for all his sins and I was glad I'd found him. If one were to become a dhampir in disguise then you should seek out a friend. I could ask for no better friend than Mal.

I realised the full extent of my gratitude toward him as he held me in his arms in a comforting embrace that held no undertones. He was someone I would like to be friends with forever because he was bringing some relief to me even in the midst of the potential grief I felt at the thought of my brother losing his imprint after only just knowing her fully for the first time.

As I buried my head into Mal's shoulder I wished with all my might that some miracle would come and help my brother in his greatest hour of need when I could not be there for him. Tony needed Grace, and I wished on every star in heaven that she would be fine and this wave of worry and grief had been nothing more than a moment of folly on my brother's part. That's all I would hope for…

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Twilight it the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Alexsandra, Lsb123, Alphabloodwolf, and Skysthelimit7507**

* * *

><p>We travelled home on Saturday once the sun was peeking above the horizon. The atmosphere was subdued, especially compared to the air of camaraderie we had shared on the drive up to the mountains. It was odd to feel so low. After a hunting trip I was usually my most buoyant in the days that followed. However worry lay heavy on my mind.<p>

I was worried about Grace. Will said that Tony had brought her back in a blood drenched sheet and that seemed to indicate to me that Grace was alive, in one form or another. How would it affect her relationship with Tony if she became a vampire? A shameful thought passed through my head for the merest fraction of a second and I was glad that there were no telepaths near to read my secret shame. What if Tony had lost control in their moment of passion and had bit her and that was the reason for the change? That thought was wrong, Tony would never do such a thing, especially to Grace, and that was why I felt ashamed.

I was also worried about Tony. How would it affect him if Grace did indeed become a vampire? There were certain factors that may harm their chance of future happiness that I would rather not think about at present. There was also the question of whether Grace would survive the transformation given her underlying heart condition, what if it wasn't strong enough to carry her through the inferno of the change? Tony would be devastated and no amount of comfort would appease him for the death of one's imprint is the greatest pain imaginable. Would it feel as if his imprint had died even if she did survive a vampire?

It was such a dire situation and I was cursing my rash decision to move so far away and cut all ties. Thanks to my temper and the thoughtless actions of my mother I had left the family, determined that if they wanted rid of me I would be gone. Now I wanted to comfort Tony, but was he in need of me yet? What if I got there and everyone was fine, that Carlisle had been there and had saved Grace from whatever injury and she had survived human.

I had to know what was happening at home!

"Am I mistaken in my belief that we will shortly pass a supermarket?" I asked.

"There's a Walmart about a mile down the road." Mal stated, answering me promptly as if I had not been silent with him for the last hour.

"Would you be averse to stopping there? I must phone home and I would rather buy a prepay phone for that." I stated.

"You really don't want to contact home do you?" Mal asked as he changed lane ready for the turnoff for the superstore.

"No. But I must check on Grace and Tony." I replied.

"You could use my phone again." He suggested.

"Thank you for the offer, but I would rather them have a number I can dispose of later." I stated.

"Once you know everything is fine?" He asked.

"Yes."

"You know you could use this as an opportunity to mend bridges." Mal said softly.

"No." I said, shaking my head. "I am not ready for that. If Tony requires my presence then I will go to him, but I will stay away if all is fine."

Mal was silent as he pulled into a parking space, then he turned to me giving no indication that he intended to leave the jeep.

"What did Essie do to you?" He asked.

"She betrayed me." I stated.

"How?"

"Does it matter?" I demanded irritably for nobody understood the betrayal I felt when they learnt the reason for it. "She betrayed me and I can never think of her in the same light again. That is why I must keep my distance."

"Ok. I get that she's pissed you off, but I can't see what would make you never want to see your mother again. I know I'd give anything for a chance to see Mam again. I'd do anything just to feel her cold hand stroke my cheek as she sings me to sleep. She had such a nice voice, all lilting and light. She was taken from me and I think you shouldn't give up on Essie just yet. You'll regret it when you can't see her cause she's been ripped apart before your eyes."

"Oh Mal! I am being utterly selfish in not considering your feelings in all of this." I said as I knelt up in my chair and pulled his head into my shoulder to embrace him. "I should not burden you with my woes when they chafe the wounds that ail your heart."

Mal's arms went around my waist and we embraced for a while as he composed himself. I stroked his hair and kissed his head, hoping that I was being sufficiently comforting for him. I had not intended to make him fretful, to open the wounds of the past, but I had and I knew not how to appease him. All I could do was embrace him and hope that he find some comfort.

"Oh god, I forgot how good it feels to be so close to another half vampire." He whispered. "All that wonderful warmth you can't get from the humans. And there's no hunger, none of the burn that's always a risk when you get too close, no matter how well you feed. When you begin to lose yourself to your senses it can take over."

"Yes." I replied sadly. "Then you have to draw away without warning."

Mal pulled away from me and gave me a curious look.

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience." He stated.

"When I was with Simon I thought that kissing would be fine, but I soon realised that kissing his throat was not the best idea for I felt the pulse beat beneath his skin. It was the first and only time I have ever wanted the blood of a human when they have no open wounds." I stated.

"From the few times I've been with humans it does make me wonder how the full vamps manage it." Mal observed.

"Because they love the woman in question and would not even consider such an act if they had no faith in their own control." I reasoned.

"That's a good explanation." Mal said with a smile, and he brushed his fingers against my cheek. "So, you wanna buy a phone or what?"

I shook my head in amused exasperation as he grinned at me and we climbed from the jeep. We walked into the store and headed straight to the electronics section. I chose the cheapest phone I could find, although I did check that the network was available in this general area and also around the college. The boy behind the counter was most helpful indeed and I paid with my credit card.

"Would you care for a bite to eat?" I asked Mal. "My treat."

"What kind of food?" He asked carefully.

"How about we buy some bread rolls, ham, some other little things and we could picnic somewhere means the day is so warm."

"Why not?" Mal said with a smile.

I smiled in return and we bought some little morsels suitable for a picnic and took it back to the jeep. Mal stated that he knew of the perfect place for us to stop and I trusted his judgment as he pulled out of the parking lot.

I set up my new phone as we moved. With Mal's permission I used the travel charger that had been free with the phone to give it some power before I used it to phone Tregarran for news on Grace.

Mal pulled into a little parking lot and there was a sty that led into the meadow. I unplugged the phone and brought it along with some of the food. Mal carried the rest of the food and a blanket for us to sit on. The meadow climbed gently to where it looked out over a valley that seemed untouched by man. It was a nice place to settle to eat and chat.

After we had set out the blanket I phoned home first since it was more important to learn of Grace's fate than to eat. I was glad that Will answered once more.

"Any news?" I asked without preamble.

"Liza?" He asked in a way that made me more than a little suspicious.

"You know it is I. How is Grace?" I said curtly.

There was a pause and I frowned, sure that the phone was being handed to someone else.

"Liza? Don't hang up." Mother said quickly. "Grace is gonna be fine, once the venom's done it's work."

"What happened?" I whispered, unable to hold my tongue whilst caught up in worry for my friend.

"Not really sure. Some woman shot her and Tony had to change her or she would have died. He did good, and he's with her now or I'd hand the phone to him. I mean he'd like to hear from you, but he's…well he's worried right now." Mother babbled slightly as she was caught in her own worry.

"I know." I replied. "I feel it."

Mother was silent for a moment.

"That's why you phoned?" She asked.

"I felt Tony's distress. I had to inquire of his safety."

"Well I'm glad you're checking up for his sake Liza. You're a good sister." Mother said and I almost sensed her next sentence before she said it. "And on that note I'd like to…"

I hung up and turned off the phone before she could finish.

"Something upset you?" Mal asked.

"I have all the information I want, there was no need to talk further." I said primly as I placed the phone on the blanket.

"Is Grace ok?" He asked.

"For the most part. As ok as a person can be when undergoing the change." I said mournfully.

"Oh." Mal said sadly. "How's Tony holding up?"

"He's looking after her." I stated.

"But how is he?" Mal insisted.

"I couldn't talk to him." I said sadly.

"Why?"

"Because it was for the best. Perhaps if I phone in a couple of days after the time of transition then I will be able to speak with my twin." I said.

"I guess that's a good plan. But wouldn't you rather be with him?"

"I would, however I would not make it before Grace's transition was ended. Even if I caught a plane it would be cutting it fine. Besides, Tony will be preoccupied with Grace through the transformation and the days following whilst he starts to tutor Grace on our ways. What input can I give that my family cannot? Besides, if Tony truly needs me I will know."

"Through your twin connection?"

"Yes."

"Well I guess you know best." Mal said with a shrug.

"You do not agree with my stance?" I asked with a frown.

"I just think that you might regret not being there for Tony at this time. What if he thinks you don't care about him cause you can't be with him at this time?" Mal said, phrasing it carefully so that I would not think he was accusing me of being heartless.

"Tony knows I care for him."

"But speaking as a casual observer it looks like you care more about saving face and keeping your pride intact than being there for your brother. I know that if I had a brother I'd be there for him in a shot."

"Really? Were you there for Mother when she needed you?" I demanded in my anger, and immediately regretted what I had said.

"I was there until I couldn't take anymore. When she condemned Trinity's parents to death for bearing dhampir I had flashbacks to when the Volturi killed my own parents. I could see the lonely years stretch out before Trinity and she didn't even have Essie and Tobias to ease the burden. She'd grow up and wouldn't have my choice to leave the Volturi; she'd be stuck there forever. I was right about that." Mal sighed. "Maybe it was wrong of me to run away, but after that I just couldn't cope and if it was anyone I was letting down it was Tobias not Essie. He was the one who needed support, but I wasn't able to give it to him."

"Everyone gave up on her apart from Father and Jane." I said softly, informing him that he wasn't alone.

"Jane? Burn you with her mind Jane?" Mal asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"Wow. I always thought her friendship was pretend, that she was doing it for Aro. Guess I was wrong about that one." He said with a laugh.

"It is hard to be sure with the Volturi but Jane has proved herself to be a true friend." I stated.

"And I didn't by leaving." Mal surmised.

"You had more reason to find offence in Mother's behaviour than Jane did. To Jane she did not like apathetic Esther-Marie for she was boring and not fun as Essie had been. You had the more personal grievance of reliving something you would sooner forget. Besides, one could almost state that in the moment Esther-Marie condemned that couple to death you were observing the fall of your saviour. You had held Essie up on this pedestal. She was the one who saved you, who had protected you, forgiven you when you had misread signals. She had erred, but to err is to be human and you could forgive her that, because she had always maintained a core of ethics that you admired. Then she broke them and that was almost as bad to you as if she had died. Possibly it was worse." I suggested.

"Yeah." Mal said despondently.

"Shall we change the subject?" I asked after a moment of silence.

Mal nodded.

"Very well, for there is something I just realised. Something that led to my not meeting you the next day and showing my gratitude to Malcolm instead." I observed.

"What's that?" Mal asked.

"I thought you had a class this morning?"

"Ah, right. It's a supplementary course that our psych tutor wants us to take." He explained. "The classes are every fortnight because it's only a short course and they can fit more people on it running it that way."

"I see. I was beginning to worry that you were forsaking your studies for this trip." I said.

"Nah. Just haven't got studies this Saturday, but I will next Saturday morning." Mal stated with a nod of his head as he made a ham roll and bit into it.

"Why did you decide to come to college?" I asked as I made myself a sandwich.

"To get good qualification and hopefully a good job." He replied after swallowing.

"But you could have forged the papers." I stated.

"Yeah, but that seemed deceitful." Mal replied. "Besides, it's good to have the knowledge to back it up."

"Why an American university? Would you not rather Oxford or Cambridge, possibly Aberystwyth?" I asked, trying to recall British universities.

"Those unis are all well and good, but Britain really is hard to settle unless you can get by on livestock, and then you have to keep ahead. The authorities get suspicious when you have so many sheep go missing once a month. It's only so many times you can pin it on poachers. I did get a slaughter licence and trained as a traditional slaughterer slash butcher. It meant I could get a bit of extra blood, especially for the organic farmers who wanted their produce one hundred percent traditional. But then they started noticing that I wasn't really aging and I got crabby when someone wanted to keep the blood for black pudding. That's when I started travelling, went around Europe, but avoided Italy. Then I just wanted to get away from it all, to have the space to run and I came to America. But it's hard for us dhampir to do the whole nomad thing, we need a few home comforts where all a vampire needs is clothes, and even then it's so they don't cause a stir when they cross paths with humans."

"Thus you decided to go to college." I stated.

"Yep. And I had this whole plan of sailing through college without any hindrance and that's put off course on the first day by another little dhampir who's so steaming she can't even walk straight." He said with a laugh.

"Sorry to have complicated your life." I said with a chuckle.

"You're worth it Liza bach." He said, and hugged me.

"Thank you." I replied and kissed his cheek before I sat back. "Well this food will not eat itself." I observed, realising we had been sat here for half an hour and had hardly touched it.

"Then let's get cracking." Mal said with a grin and we began to eat.

Our picnic was nice and the food good despite the fact that it was all mass-produced rubbish.

"Perhaps you could come with me when I return home." I stated as a thought occurred to me.

"What?" Mal asked as I pulled him from his own thoughts.

"Would you not like a reunion? Besides, the range at home is much better and I can have the cooker all to myself." I said happily.

"I think I've missed half the convo here Liza." Mal stated.

"I was thinking of how much better I could make all these foods from scratch." I explained. "I would very much like to demonstrate."

"Hang on, who are you more like in the kitchen?"

"Mother." I said in a deadpan.

"Oh…great." Mal said carefully. "That would be…something to look forward to."

I giggled.

"I inherited Father's culinary skill." I stated. "Besides, you ate my breakfast."

"Well what I could get into my mouth." Mal said. "I decided to eat it in the common room so I didn't have to double back to wash the plate and a big group of girls came in. They all wanted to try some. They all liked it. It was amazing, but meant there was less for me which was a shame cause it was good." He laughed. "I should have realised the connection when I tasted your pancakes. The only other ones I've ever tasted that are that good were Tobias' ones in Volterra."

"Perhaps I could make some tomorrow before we go to the laundrette." I suggested.

"That would great." Mal said with a smile. "And since most people will still be hungover it's not likely they'll come nick some."

"The more for us." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, cause there's one thing you'll notice as you get older, your appetite increases. It's kind of weird when you think about it. You think you'd need the most energy for the early years, when we're doing all that really fast growing, but I never liked human food much. It was only when I stopped growing that I started to appreciate food more."

"Yes, I know what you mean. I think I started cooking as a means to become more interested in food. Food tastes better when you have worked hard to prepare it. Or more likely I have put so much effort into the food it would be a waste not to eat it. However I have noticed an improvement in how food tastes this past ten years and also the amount I desire to eat." I paused a moment as I thought. "Perhaps our appetite is more because although we are not growing or aging, our bodies are constantly regenerating, stopping us from growing older and ensuring that we heal quickly when injured. This must take an inordinate amount of energy, hence the increase in our appetite. We can not receive everything we need from blood, but we do need blood too."

"And you were trying to go without it." Mal said in mock rebuke.

"That was foolish of me." I said seriously. "I was being stubborn, wanting to bury everything about me that had to do with my family."

"And you were doing it backwards." Mal commented.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If your intention was to cut anything about your mam out of your life then wouldn't it be better to not feed your human side and become a complete vampire?"

"It's harder to ignore human hunger since it nags at you after a couple of hours as opposed to a couple of months. Besides, I am known within the vampire community, if I am to hide from my family it is better to do it as human."

"You're known?" He asked.

"Well I am one of the 'famous Cullens' am I not?" I replied, using his own words.

"Yeah. But it's one thing to be part of them and another for the vampires to actually know you." He observed.

"I am the daughter of Tobias Seruvus, one time lure of the Volturi, and Essie Black, the Volturi Wolf Child, of course I am known. It is unavoidable really."

"I guess that would carry some weight." Mal conceded. "Shame that their fame comes from being Volturi though."

"It opens doors, but then one can alter the perception once people come to know you." I stated.

"I guess." Mal said with a sigh. "Have you had enough to eat, we really should head back to the college if you want to sort out whatever with your roommate before she's otherwise engaged."

"Yes. That would be wise." I said with a laugh and we gathered up our litter and went back to the jeep.

Learning that Grace was on her way to becoming a vampire seemed to give me a reprieve. It could end in disaster once her heart stopped beating, however Grace had a window of hope. Tony had a window of hope and although I was still very much worried for him I was able to let go of some of the gloom that had taken hold of me since learning of the possible tragedy that had befallen my twin. It was up to fate now and beyond hoping for the best there wasn't much I could do.

It allowed me to talk in a more lighthearted manner with Mal. Since both of us had such chasms in our past we were as yet unwilling to traverse, we discussed films we had viewed and thought were truly terrible that held some appeal because of this fact. We found that we shared a liking for a lot of the same films. We even admitted, after some beating about the bush, that we had a soft spot for 'The Pink Stiletto'. Not so much the film itself, but the memories of happier times that surrounded it.

I was surprised by how eager I was to learn of my parents in the past. They had been there for Malachite in a way they were unable for Tony and I. I thought that should I ever meet the famous Malachite, after the initial thrill of knowing a telekinetic had warn off I would not want to know of his past with my parents. I thought I would be jealous, but I was oddly intrigued to hear of all they had done for him to make his upbringing in Volterra all the more bearable.

I was beginning to question my anger toward Mother, perhaps I was being unreasonable, however Mal had been an orphan and had been thrust upon Mother and Father at first. His being raised by them was an accident, as much as it was accident that Tony and I grew up not knowing them. It was the result of our lives being beyond our control, but now it was different. This was a choice Mother and Father had made and they had not considered how Tony and I would feel in all of this. How their timing might have been better…

That was thought that caused my anger to ignite. It was the timing of their decision that had hurt so much. Was had they chosen to announce their intentions just as I was embarking on a life so far away from home? I would have been more than happy to include myself in this new development, had it happened when I was not hundreds of miles away and in no position to attend. If I were excluded from the majority of it, I would not be there at all.

"Liza?" Mal said softly.

"Yes?" I murmured.

"We're back at the student lot." He informed me.

"We are?" I asked, looking around in shock.

"Yeah. You dropped off." He stated. "Snoring your head off you were." He added with a grin.

"I am famed for my snoring." I joked, although my voice was somewhat groggy. "How long was I asleep?"

"About half hour." He said. "I tried keeping you awake, but I'm that boring I put you to sleep."

I laughed at his joke as I sat up straight and stretched out my body.

"I think all those late nights are finally catching up with me." I observed.

"Then maybe an early night is in order." Mal suggested.

"Or at least a quiet one." I conceded. "One that does not include drinking alcohol at all."

"Very wise." Mal said with a nod of approval.

"And I would like my wits about me should I receive bad news." I said as I pulled the new cell phone from my pocket and switched it on to see if I had any missed calls.

I had several missed calls and three voicemails, but they were timed not long after I had phoned and I knew it was merely Mother imparting news I had no intention of knowing about. I deleted the messages without listening for I would rather not know the news that would break me and make me unable to check on the welfare of my good friend Grace.

"They could have been important." Mal observed.

"No." I said. "That was Mother attempting to appease my wrath, but nothing she can say will undo the fact that she did not consider my feelings in her plans."

"Well you know, sometimes parents have to think of themselves." Mal pointed out.

"But there are times their selfish thoughts lead to situations that cannot be reversed and for this reason I am unable to forgive her."

"Well I sure wish could figure it out." Mal said. "I mean, what kind of selfish act could she perform that's irreversible? Did she get a tattoo that didn't meet with your aesthetic approval? Too many piercings?"

"You are making fun of me." I said with a glower.

"I'm not." Mal snapped. "I want to understand what's happened between you and your mother, but nothing is irreversible. Nothing selfish, unless you're talking about something reckless, but then Essie's perfectly ok so it can't be that."

"You will not understand if I tell you." I said sadly. "No one understands my view in this situation. They think I am being 'melodramatic Liza' yet again, but they have no idea of how this has awakened my old fear of abandonment. Of being un-needed. Of being replaced."

"Replaced? By what?" Mal asked.

"Nothing. As of yet." I said and sniffed slightly, seeking out a tissue in my purse to blow my nose. "You will not understand."

"Try me."

"Please! I can not lose you too." I whispered.

I felt Mal's eyes upon me for a very long moment. It was growing uncomfortable being there in his scrutinising gaze. It seemed an eternity before he placed his hand to my shoulder and tapped it gently.

"I wish you'd trust me." He said. "But I guess we don't know each other for complete trust yet. Maybe you're frightened that I'll rationalise your fear and you'll start to forgive Essie. I know when you feel utterly betrayed by someone it's hard to let go of the anger and start to see things from their point of view. I won't push you on this one because I hope that you'll come to trust me enough to tell me."

"I will tell you when I am ready, but I fear…"

"I know. But I won't turn my back on you, whatever it is. Maybe I'll be angry at first, I can't promise I won't be, but I will hear you out. I'll listen to whatever you have to say, no matter how absurd, and maybe I can help you through it. But of course that will depend on whether you want help or not."

"Do I want help?" I asked.

"Well that's up to you to decide." He said with a shrug. "Now it's getting late and I think we need to head back to our dorm house if you want to get your things from your room."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot." I said, drawn from my moment of self-pity. "Are you certain you don't mind me intruding on you once more?"

"Liza, you're not intruding. I'm happy for the company to tell you the truth. Most of the rest only want to talk to me when they think I can help them with their studies, and it's not like I can really let them get to know me. Do you know how long it's been since I had someone I can talk to and not have to censer myself?" He asked.

"It is marvellous to be able to do that again." I sighed.

"Yeah. And you've had what? Four weeks at it? I've had four years." He stated darkly.

"Then you have much socialising to make up for my friend." I announced as I tapped his arm grandly. "Let us waste no more time."

"Well socialising I'll do, but no going overboard."

"No alcohol." I promised.

"Then let's go get your stuff and we can decide what we want to do."

"That sounds good." I agreed.

We left the jeep and carried our hiking equipment the few miles back to our building. It was hardly a walk of great endurance to us dhampir. It was two in the afternoon by the time we reached the common room and we parted briefly while I went to my room to prepare an overnight bag and my laundry for the morning.

"You're staying in his room?" Dove asked.

"I will be sleeping on the air mattress." I stated as I put the deflated mattress into my basket for ease of transport. "He will insist that I take his bed and he use the mattress, but twice now he has given up his bed for me and if things are to remain equal between us then it is my turn to take the alternate means."

"I guess it's only fair." Dove said with a shrug.

"It is." I stated.

"So what are you going to do anyway?"

"We are going to study, then watch some telly, possibly take in a film. I have discovered he holds the same penchant as I for vampire movies." I stated, and I left the moment long enough before I gasped as if in recollection. "And that reminds me, your Simon Leighton is something of a dreamboat."

"What?" She asked, I had caught her off guard.

"Have you not seen the sequel to 'Our Dark Mistress'?" I asked.

"Why would I watch the sequel when the first one was such a dud?" Dove demanded. "Kat Perez is the worst thing to happen to the film industry in my opinion."

"Well I advise you put your opinion aside and watch the sequel. Not only is it a better movie, but your Simon is the lead." I said excitedly.

"Simon is the lead? Opposite Kat Perez? Oh my god!" Dove exclaimed as her face lit up in wonder.

"Suddenly Miss Perez is not such the blot on the Hollywood landscape." I teased.

"Well she's still a bad actress, but to get in as her lead male?" Dove marvelled. "So is he her love interest?"

"No. He is her son." I stated. "He is a dhampir." I added with a strange relish.

"One of those bat thingies? Ewww! How bad does he look?" She asked, wincing slightly.

"Watch and judge for yourself." I said with a slight smile as I wondered what Dove's reaction would be if she knew she shared a room with a real life dhampir. "Or you could consider this statement. From viewing this film I can see why you would find him so appealing, so he is not too hideous."

"I guess." Dove said. "But he's really the lead?"

"There is no love interest for poor Sildravi, but her son Nedras falls for the mortal Aleena, causing much friction between mother and son." I explained.

"And Simon is Nedras?" Dove asked in confirmation.

"Yes."

"Who plays Aleena?" She asked.

"Candace Michelle." I said promptly.

"Oh my god! I've slept with a guy who's played Candace Michelle's love interest?" Dove declared as if she had climbed to the summit of Everest.

"So it would appear." I said dryly.

"I hear she sleeps with all her leads, and I got him first." Dove mused.

"I doubt you were his first." I pointed out, for I knew full well who was the first girl to bed Simon and the dire story behind the incident.

"Well I know I'm not his first, but I had him before Candace." Dove said with a shrug.

"Yes." I said, feeling a sudden wave of bitterness and I no longer liked this game.

"I mean it's obvious the first girl he had was his princess." Dove said authoritively and I felt a stab in my heart to think that the list of his conquests was growing, but his Princess was yet to know him.

"How can you be sure?" I asked, managing with great difficulty to filter the bitterness from my voice. "It's not often that a person's first is the love of their life."

"Ok. Then what if she's the one that got away?" Dove asked with uncanny insight that had me question if she were not something of a telepath. "Or maybe there was a good reason they couldn't be together in the past, but one day in the future they can be?"

"That sounds like something out of a fairytale." I said unable to stop my bitterness sounding through this time.

"But isn't it great to think they can come true?" Dove asked cheerfully, ignorant to my tones.

I considered for a moment then smiled.

"Yes. It would be most divine indeed if such a thing were true." I mused, then I recalled that Mal was waiting for me. "Now I should really prepare my things for overnight and I will see you tomorrow."

"Ok." Dove said, "But then I want a full report."

"A full report?" I asked with a frown.

"On everything you did at the cabin and anything you do tonight. I want details." She stated firmly.

"There is nothing to report." I said with a shake of my head. "It will bore you, honestly."

"I'll be the judge of that." Dove said with a smile and I knew she would nag me until I told her in detail what Mal and I had done.

"It will bore you." I said with a shrug as I packed up the last of what I would need.

"I can do with a good sedative." Dove countered and I rolled my eyes as I gathered up my belongings and went to the door.

"I will see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok." Dove replied. "But do you maybe want some help? Those things look heavy."

"But they are not." I stated.

"Are you sure?" She persisted.

"Yes." I said as I opened the door. "Goodbye."

I left and moved swiftly along the corridor lest Dove offer her help again. I knew that she did it so that she could accompany me to Mal's room in order to subject him to questioning. I wanted to save Mal from that is it was at all possible, or at least until we got our story straight on what did happen.

Should I mention the kiss? Would he prefer it if I did not? Should I have stated we have a familial connection we had not realised, and if so what was that connection? There was so much we had to discuss before Dove managed to corner us.

Mal opened the door as I reached it.

"Listening out for me?" I asked as I stepped through.

"Yeah." He said. "Thought you might have your hands full."

"Not really." I assured him as I placed my basket on his desk. "I am stronger than I look." I added as I placed my overnight bag on the floor. "Now I will have no arguments, I have put you out enough so it is only fair that I sleep on the air mattress."

"What air mattress?" He asked.

"This one." I said, pulling it from the basket. "It is the one I used before I wore out the patience of Dahlia and Erin."

"Well if you're really sure about it then I won't stop you. But really I don't mind sleeping on the floor. Like I said, I've slept worse places." He said with a shrug as he sat down on his bed.

"So you did. Would you care to elaborate?" I asked, unsure if I was welcome to sit beside him.

Mal paused for a moment.

"Later on maybe. Let's get this room in order first." He stated.

"Very well." I said, and patted his arm. "Besides, there is something else we must discuss that is somewhat urgent." I added as I rolled out the mattress ready to inflate it.

"What's that?"

"What we tell Dove." I replied, before I began to inflate the mattress by mouth.

"About what?"

I held up a finger to request a moment while I inflated the mattress.

"About what we did together this weekend." I said as I inserted the stopper into the valve and placed the mattress into the corner between the bedside cabinet and the wall.

"Why do we have to tell her anything?" He asked with a frown.

"Because if we say nothing she will concoct her own scenario." I stated as I placed a sheet over the mattress and arranged my pillows and blankets. "So it is batter that we say something. However, we need to agree on our story, on what we should tell her."

"How about we tell her everything?" Mal said a little sarcastically.

I giggled as I sat down on the air mattress and pulled a bear into my arms, it was around medium sized and it had the threadbare look of a toy well loved. It was Mal's and I should have asked if I could hold the bear, but it just seemed to cry out to me to be hugged.

"I think that may go against the law." I said. "Of course if we sought permission…" I mused.

"I wouldn't want to give Dove nightmares." Mal said seriously. "So what did we do up in the mountains?"

"We hiked. There was a trail that you favour and you wished to show me it. We hiked to the top of the peak where we had the most brilliant view and on the way back down we were lucky enough to spy a bear. We were down wind from him and had a good place to hide and wait until he'd gone on his way. Then we returned to the cabin where we watched Dark Revenge before going to sleep. You were a gentleman and allowed me to use your bed while you slept on the sofa and then we came back the next day."

"That sounds boring." Mal observed.

"Yes. And I hope it will be enough to prevent Dove enquiring of anything in the future." I said with a smile.

"Then we had a boring time." Mal agreed.

I waited a moment to see if he would ask about mentioning the kiss, but he didn't bring it up and I decided not to either. He had obviously decided to forget it and that was probably for the best. To bring it up now might cause an uncomfortable air between us for the rest of the day.

"So, shall we do a little studying now?" Mal asked.

"Yes." I agreed.

We studied for the next four hours, and strange as it seems we managed to exist together in the silence. It wasn't an obtrusive silence that sucked at the ears demanding to be filled. It was an easy silence, one of working minds and I thought it was a good sign that this friendship could work that we could exist in a state of silence and study without needing to fill the void with endless chatter.

Around seven my stomach rumbled and we both looked up from our studying, our eyes locked for a moment and I felt somewhat embarrassed. Then we simultaneously broke into laughter.

"Well that settles it." Mal said, as if we had been holding a conversation. "My minds starting to get a bit mushy, and I was thinking it's about time for a break."

"This would be the perfect juncture." I agreed.

"So why don't we pack the studying in for tonight, go grab some take away and then watch a film?"

"That sounds wonderful." I agreed as I began to pack away my work. "What food did you have in mind?"

"Chinese?" He suggested.

"Yes." I agreed.

We left to find the Chinese take away and ordered what was advertised as a meal for two, although judging by the amount of food it could have comfortably fed four. I suppose it was a blessing that Mal and I are both dhampir and can handle a little extra food.

We also stopped at the mini-mart and bought some soda, I was pleased with myself that I did not even think of the alcohol. I had no need of it for the company of Mal was pleasant. It made me question why I had ever thought Malcolm was of decent sorts, I had never truly liked him and had to bathe my brain in alcohol to think I was having fun with him. I felt rather foolish that I had not realised sooner.

"Hey Liza, so you are out then?" Someone called from behind and I turned to Cheryl, a girl from another building who had often accompanied my former group through her dalliance with Gobbo.

"No." I said. "We have merely come to buy some food and then intend to have a movie night."

"Bore-ring!" Cheryl declared. "You should come out. It's not so much fun without you."

"I'm sure my absence makes such a difference." I said dryly.

"And Mal's not out either." She stated. "It's just so boring this week."

"Perhaps. But I would be embarrassed to show my face too if I were Malcolm." I said coldly. "I have acted in an unbecoming manner these past few weeks and I must make up for it. Therefore I intend to eat my food, watch a movie with my good friend Mal Rodgers and then sleep without letting a single drop of alcohol to pass my lips."

"Well I guess I can't force you." She said with a shrug. "Guess I'll see you around."

"Yes." I agreed before turning back toward my building and I began walking with Mal beside me once more.

"Nice girl." Mal observed once we were out of earshot.

"Yes." I agreed.

"Guess your story hasn't got around yet." He observed with a slight frown.

"Not to everyone it would seem." I said with a sigh. "And I know not whether it's a good thing or a bad thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I would hate to think that everyone is gossiping behind my back, while at the same time I am fed up of everyone assuming that I should be with Malcolm. We were hardly a couple so why should I be with him?" I demanded.

"But you were always together and always singing his praises." Mal pointed out as we entered our building.

"That is true." I said sadly. "Why did I do that?"

"Doesn't matter now Liza, you know the truth now, and you can put all that behind you." Mal stated.

"I hope I can." I said forlornly.

"Although I do have one more question about it." He said.

"And what is that?" I asked wearily.

"What would you have done if it was Malcolm we bumped into tonight?"

"I would have ignored him and treated him as if he no longer existed." I said and then I shivered.

Mal locked eyes with me once more as a look of worry crossed his face.

"Did you just feel that?" He asked.

"The shiver up my spine that suggest there is a vampire near?" I whispered.

Mal nodded.

"I think we better not go out again tonight." He said, his eyes carefully scanning the darkness.

"I couldn't agree with you more." I said, willing my body to calm. "Let us go to your room, we will be safer up there."

"Too many witnesses to pass?"

"Yes." I stated. "Although a vampire with a purpose would soon take care of any witnesses, but they could not be certain of the security arrangement for the building, and such a thing would be too much bother for a couple of dhampir. Not to mention the fact that they would be drawing so much attention to our world that they would soon find themselves a pile of dust."

"At least the Volturi are good for one thing." Mal mused.

"Actually the V…" I began.

"Liza. Mal. I thought you guys were having a quiet night." Dove said, coming up the stairs behind us and cutting off what I was saying.

"We went out to get some food." I stated.

"What have you got?" She asked as she and Dermot kept pace behind us.

"Chinese." Mal replied.

"Oh great." Dove said. "Same as us. Why don't we pool it all together and split it? We could all watch a movie together. I really want to see Dark Revenge."

"We saw that one last night." Mal said.

"Was it any good?" Dermot asked.

"Yeah." Mal conceded. "But I'd rather watch something else tonight."

"I'm sure we could agree on something." Dove said as we reached our floor.

I glanced at Mal, giving him a questioning look as I wished yet again that I had my brother's telepathy so that we may discuss this briefly before answering. I had no objections, but if Mal did then I would side with him since Dove wished to alter our plans.

"One movie won't hurt." Mal observed, and it was strange to hear his voice sustained in that American accent.

"Yes." I agreed and turned to Dove and Dermot. "We would be glad to join you."

"And we'll even watch Dark Revenge again." Mal said with a shrug. "It's not that bad."

"But the question is how all four of us will watch it when all we have is a small laptop screen." I mused.

"How about the common room." Dermot suggested as we stepped through the doors to find that it was empty.

"You got it on DVD?" Mal asked.

"Yeah." Dove replied and she put her hand into the shopping bag she was carrying to pull out the case.

I took the food bags from Mal and placed them on the coffee table directly in front of the television whilst he made use of his height and inserted the disc into the side of the TV.

We dished out the food onto the kitchen plates. A month in college had lessened my panic somewhat. Besides the paper plates would be nowhere near big enough to hold everything we wished to eat.

By the time we had shared out the food and had our sodas poured the DVD had run through all its messages and had reached the menu screen. Mal stood once more to press play then he settled beside me with his plate on his lap as the movie began. We were too busy eating during the first half of the film to hold any form of conversation, but it was nice to have more company. I realised that I would not be able to do this with Malcolm, had I suggested we spend time with my friend then he would have insisted that Trick and Gobbo come along and they would bring people and it would soon turn into a party, rather than a nice get together.

Not long after Simon had disguised himself as a human Dermot snorted, then burst out laughing.

"What?" Dove asked.

"I just realised something." He chortled. "Mal, you could play Nedras' brother."

"Excuse me?" Mal said carefully as I too felt a caution take me over Dermot's observation. Did he suspect? Even in jest, did he suspect?

"You just look a lot like the guy who plays him." Dermot said. "At least now he's got rid of the vamp make up."

"Looks nothing like him." Dove murmured.

"Huh?" Dermot exclaimed, looking at her.

"I said, Mal looks nothing like Simon." Dove said grudgingly, her cheeks going red beneath her makeup.

"You know him?" Dermot asked in shock.

"Well I am a Hollywood brat. He was an extra in one of Mom's movies. Talked to him now and again, he's nothing special." Dove said breezily, although it was clear she was covering.

"Your Mom's an actress?" Mal asked with interest and I realised he was trying to draw attention away from Dove's revelation of knowing Simon before it could descend into argument.

"Yeah." Dove said, happy that the subject was moving away from Simon.

"Is she famous?"

Dove rolled her eyes.

"It's Fatima Marlow if you must know." She said sourly.

I felt my mouth fall open as Mal made an impressed sound and Dermot almost choked on his soda.

"Fatima Marlow?" He gasped. "You never said."

"What difference does it make?" Dove demanded. "She's just Mom to me. I mean I grew up on film sets, actors are really nothing special. They're just people. She's no different from any of your parents."

Mal coughed to hide his sudden flutter of giggles and I nudged him slightly in the hope that he would hold it together. This was hardly something to strike him as funny. Surely he had heard humans state something similar in the past and not have this reaction.

"I had no idea it was her." I said. "Although now I know I can see the resemblance. It is something about your cheekbones and the spacing of your eyes."

"People do say I look like her." Dove agreed. "Hence the savage hairdo. Mom would never go for something like this and was a bit annoyed that I covered up my red hair. She thought I was ashamed of it, but that's not the truth at all. I just want to make my own way in the world, and not get things handed to me cause I'm the daughter of Fatima Marlow and George Kay."

"Oh my!" I gasped. "You are Hollywood royalty."

Dove shrugged.

"What difference does it make? I just want to earn things on my own." She said proudly.

"I understand." I said softly. "My parents are enormous within the academic world and I am expected to follow in their footsteps, but I would happily become an elementary school teacher, and help mould the minds of children when they are still young and accepting."

"Yeah." Dove said despondently.

"So where does the Bradshaw come from?" Mal asked.

"It's my Gran's maiden name. It stops the press being able to trace me."

"They'll never find you." Dermot said fiercely as he hugged Dove and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks." Dove said with a sigh as she settled against his chest.

Dermot embraced her happily; oblivious to the fact that Dove's eyes trailed back up to the screen and she winced, dropping her eyes quickly. I looked at the screen to find it was the place where Nedras and Aleena share a night of passion as they hide away from Sildravi who seeks to kill the mortal woman tearing her family apart. It had been somewhat difficult for me to watch since he was my Dear Boy, but I contented myself with the fact that it was only acting. Surely Dove would see this too, she could not possibly be so enamoured by Simon while she had Dermot to love her this evening. Obviously I had underestimated the true extent of her crush on Simon and that made me feel sad.

I was thankful when the film had ended and was more than happy to ensure Dove and Dermot that they could retire, and Mal and I would see to the mess in the common room. I felt the questions building within Mal as Dove and Dermot said their goodbyes and left for my room.

"So, how much do I look like Simon?" Mal said in a teasing manner as we gathered up the plates and empty cartons.

"Not that much really." I stated. "You are both tall, although you are taller than him by four inches, and you both have green eyes, but his are more a turquoise sea-green while yours are like emeralds. A lot like Uncle Hunter's in fact."

"Yeah. My eyes being like Hunter's saved my life." Mal said with a grin. "So any other similarities?"

"You both have brown hair, but he has the tendency to dye his and wear it short and spiked whereas you wear it long and messy." I stated. "Other than colouration you are nothing alike."

"Compiled quite a list there I see." Mal observed.

"You were the one who requested that I compare and contrast." I pointed out feeling somewhat agitated.

"Yeah." He agreed. "I just wanted to start somewhere that wasn't too controversial."

"What do you mean?"

"I think Dove knows Simon." Mal said carefully.

"She said she did." I replied.

"Yeah, but I think she might have… might have…"

"Slept with him?" I asked. "Yes she did."

"What? How do you know?" Mal asked in shock.

"She told me." I said without emotion.

"And you're ok with it?" Mal asked, watching me carefully.

"More so now than when I first found out." I stated. "But I can hardly comment on it to her. And I think we should save the rest of this conversation for private." I added quickly as I heard people on the stairs.

"Ok." Mal agreed and we finished tidying up in silence before we returned to his room.

I went to sit on the air mattress but Mal retrieved his toiletry bag instead.

"Thought I'd get my ablutions out of the way before we settle down." He observed.

"That is a good idea." I agreed.

I retrieved my toiletry bag and took that long route all the way to the girls' bathroom. I tried to be quick whilst still being thorough, then returned to Mal's room. I knocked on the door and I heard him turn the lock before he answered and he was already in his pyjamas. I smiled to think that he would be so shy, but said nothing as I entered the room.

I changed into my pyjamas whilst Mal busied himself with tidying a few papers on his desk. I did wonder if he had been in many situations where communal changing was involved. As far as I knew he had not attended school therefore I had to conclude he had not. That would be why he had some aversion to it now. Unless there was another reason he didn't wish to change in front of me. I could think of none and so put it down to the fact that he had little experience in changing in front of people.

Once I was changed and had placed my dirty clothing into my laundry sack I sat cross-legged on the air mattress once more and took the teddy in my arms. He really was delightful to hug and I wondered for a moment why I had not thought to bring one of my own to college. Then I remembered that I had thought it childish at the time. Silly me.

"So you want to tell me now?" Mal asked, sitting down beside me on the air mattress rather than the bed as I thought he would.

"What did you say when I told you I was in school with Simon?"

"That you couldn't of been cause he's so much older." Mal replied with realisation.

"Yet I could inform you that I attended high school at five and you would know how that is possible. How would I explain that to a human?"

"I guess you wouldn't be able to." He conceded.

"No." I shook my head.

"Does she know that you know him?"

"She thinks I spent my childhood travelling with my parents. She knows not that I am from Olympic Pines, as is Simon. I did partially tell her of him, of an older man that I adored but was unable to declare the full extent of my feelings to him because he was so much older. She went on to tell me of a similar experience, but she wasn't as shy as me and actually bedded the one she adored. It took all my will not to fall to pieces in front of her when she said his name. Then I inadvertently made mention of my Dear Boy again and she wanted a name, I said Sasha Ulyanov."

"Who's that?"

"Remember I spoke of a vampire who confused my adolescent heart?" I inquired.

"Yeah."

"That was his name." I stated, unready yet to mention that it was an alias used by Alec of the Volturi.

"Oh, right." Mal said carefully.

"I have no idea why I said his name, but it was the only one I could think of quickly, for there have been very few boys I have loved. At least loved enough to consider as possible companions."

"And this all happened when you were seven?"

"Yes."

"And you haven't had a boyfriend since then?"

"I've had a couple of boyfriends, but it has never gone further than kissing. I have always been in complete control of the situation. Especially with Kai who I dated mainly to prove to him that he did not wish to date me." I said with a laugh.

"Now that one you're really going to have to explain." Mal said with a grin.

"Kai is the youngest son of Aunt Susie and he has fancied me since I was eight and he ten. Of course back then it would not have done for there to be anything between us. But this summer he decided to ask me out and I agreed. We ended the summer on good terms, but Kai now knows I am not the one for him and he can move on to be with whoever he belongs with." I explained.

"So you helped him get over you by going out with him?" Mal asked carefully.

"Yes."

"Interesting method." Mal mused.

"Sometimes it's the best method." I stated.

"So did you go far with Kai?"

"No." I said. "Merely kissed. He did stray with his hands now and then, but it was when he was lost in the moment and it did not feel like the violation I felt when Malcolm touched me. Not that Kai ever tried to go that far. I am still a virgin for I am saving myself for my Dear Boy." That last bit was automatic I had said it so often, but as I said it I realised I had not meant to in front of Mal.

"Simon." He stated.

"Yes." I confirmed, for that is who I called 'Dear Boy'.

"Why are you saving yourself?"

"Because I promised him that as soon as I was ready to go all the way I would track him down and we would consummate our love." I stated as I realised I was retreating to safer ground because if I had a mate in mind then I would never have to raise the question with Mal and ruin our friendship.

"He's not waiting for you." Mal stated.

"He would have had I not commanded him not to." I said, speaking into the bear's head. "I really wanted to be with him when I was eight, but it was impossible. I could not do that to him for what would it do to him should he ever find out? He vowed he would stay celibate for me, but I knew that would be ten years and I could not ask that of him. I wanted him to know exactly why we could not lay together but without putting his life on forfeit and so I walked in his dream and told him everything."

"Walked in his dream? But I thought you didn't have any powers." Mal observed.

"I don't, but Mother does. She transported me into Simon's head and I was able to explain everything to him fully and that gave him the freedom to go off into the world."

"So why haven't you gone to find him?" Mal asked. "You're eighteen now. You already wanted him back then, I doubt much has changed on that front. Why put it off?"

"Because I lost touch with him."

"If you wanted to get back in touch it would be easy enough to do."

"What if he rejects me?" I asked. "Or he has a serious girlfriend?"

"Then you'll know you can move on. Is it fair on you to be hung up on a guy and deny yourself some life experiences? You got two choices, you can either track him down and know one way or another whether he still wants you or if it's time to move on. Or you can spend the rest of your life infatuated with him while you refuse to acknowledge anyone else as having potential because you're hung up on your Dear Boy."

"What you speak is the truth, but I will have to steel my confidence before I seek him out." I murmured.

"Or you can just let him go." Mal stated as if it were something simple.

"Either way it will take some thought." I said.

Mal nodded.

"How about you?" I asked carefully. "Have you ever?"

"I'm thirty four Liza, what do you think?" He asked.

"My great-grandfather was over a hundred when he lost his virginity." I said with a shrug.

"But he was born back in the days when people expected you to stay 'pure' until you were married and then he was a vampire, and I know it's different for them. We still have some influence from our hormones and sometimes they can rule your head."

"Yes." I agreed. "Is it wrong if I ask you when you first made love?"

"No. But I think you might be disappointed in me if I answer it." He stated.

"Try me."

"I was eight." He said.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"See. Said you'd be disappointed." He observed.

"More shocked than disappointed." I corrected. "How did this come about?"

"Well it was about a year after I'd left Volterra, well longer than a year since I'd left on my seventh birthday. It was summertime because I'd left the pub at ten and it was still light, but since I was walking home with a group of humans it took me a lot longer than usual. I was glad to get up onto the common, knowing that once I was in the lanes I could ghost home to the farm where my bed was waiting for me. At least that was the plan. But I got waylaid."

"How?"

"By the vampiress suddenly there in the road, glowing under the moonlight. She was wearing a white dress and looked so ethereal that if I hadn't known what she really was I would have thought she was an angel or an elf. She hadn't met a half vampire before, but suddenly she was very interested in me and she led me to what looked like a concrete block up on a small hill just off the mountain road. It was an old air raid bunker that humans didn't enter because it was full of detritus and the smell of dead sheep. One had fallen down there apparently and had gone unnoticed. Once we got past the rubbish it wasn't so bad, there was air conditioning down there and she'd made it into a nice little lair. It even had a comfy bed, but I didn't think that was too strange at the time since all the vampires I knew up until then lived in buildings.

"When I got home the next morning Brendan was so worried about me, he was about to call up a search party. When he found out where I'd been he wasn't happy and told the vampiress to get off our territory. He wasn't so sure about our rights, but when she went after me he decided to bluff it. She moved on, and Maggie arrived not long after. She said that it sounded like the vampiress was a black widow. As in she sleeps with her prey before feeding. Guess I'm lucky my vamp blood was strong enough to put her off eating me." He joked.

"And lucky for me too." I said with a smile as I placed my hand on his.

"Yeah." Mal said with a smile, but then frowned. "Of course if it had been a few years later I wouldn't have gone anywhere with her. You have to be so careful of vampires you don't know."

I nodded my head.

"Anyway, it's getting late now. Shall we turn in for the night?"

"Yes." I agreed, for the hour was growing late and we were starting to drift into a conversational area that was best saved for another time.

"And do you want to hang on to Loki for tonight?" He asked casually.

"Loki?" I inquired.

"My bear." He said, indicating it with a nod of his head.

"Oh. He is ever so cuddly." I said, cuddling him once more.

"Then you can have him for tonight." Mal said, tapping my shoulder.

"Thank you."

"I'll just go turn the light off then and we can sleep."

I nodded.

Mal looked as if he were about to say something else, but then rose to his feet.

I climbed beneath the covers of the air mattress and curled onto my side pulling Loki into my chest as Mal switched off the light. There was the sound of his movement across the floor before he got into his bed.

"Goodnight Liza." He whispered.

"Goodnight Malachite." I replied.

Mal chuckled in the darkness.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"That's what Tobias always used to say. With Essie it was always Mal, and most of the time with Tobias too. But it was always 'goodnight Malachite'. It kind of stuck in my head cause it rhymes." He chuckled. "I guess you find weird crap funny when you're a child."

"Yes." I mused.

"Goodnight." He whispered.

"Night night." I murmured as I settled down further and allowed myself to drift to sleep.

It was the shout that awoke me and I sat up quickly and banged my head. Being a dhampir and of such short stature this was a rare occurrence and it caught me by surprise for a moment, before I was able to assess the situation fully. I peered up to find the ceiling was but two feet above the air mattress. I could not fathom the reason for this at first. Not until I felt an odd pull in my stomach that was akin to that you felt on an elevator during that brief moment of weightlessness, but now it was sustained and I almost dreaded turning on my side in order to view the room.

I found it hard to accept what I was viewing for everything appeared to be floating off the floor and I realised that Mal was the cause. Obviously Mal was the cause for there were no other telekinetic people about, at least none that I knew of. The cause of this sudden outburst of spontaneous levitation appeared to be a bad dream as Mal thrashed on his bed, fighting what fiend I knew not.

The only thing I knew for certain was that it pained me to see Mal suffer so and I wished to help him from the dream. However I knew that if I were to wake him quickly there was a danger that everything would come crashing down to the floor. Now how to navigate this room?

It took but a moment for me to calculate that I would make the leap to the bed without hitting the ceiling. I lowered myself from the air mattress and found that I descended to the floor slowly. Whatever kept the inanimate objects air-bourn did not appear to affect me. Or perhaps it was merely because I willed myself to the ground before I stepped the few paces to where the bed floated.

I pushed away from the floor and I had to grab at the bed lest I travel into the ceiling. It appeared that the gravity was all over the place in the room and it frightened me somewhat that Mal was this powerful. However, I pushed my fear aside for Mal required my assistance.

"Mal." I whispered gently into his ear as I wished like anything I had the dream walking ability. "Malachite, it's ok, there's nothing here to hurt you." I added, gently stroking back his sweat drenched hair.

His face slackened slightly as if in confusion.

"I'm here." I continued, taking his hand lightly in mine. "I'm here to help you so you can just allow everything to float gently back down."

"There's no down." Malachite gasped.

"There is a down. Can you not feel the pull? Allow it to take you, but gently now, you do not wish to crash."

Mal's face creased in concentration once more as everything in the room began to descend gently back to the floor. The bed touched down with barely a bump and Mal's face smoothed into the visage of peaceful sleep.

"That's better." I whispered as I ran my hand gently over his wet forehead.

Mal frowned, his eyes opened and it took him a moment to focus on me.

"Liza? What happened?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"You awoke me with a yell and I found that everything was floating." I explained.

"They were? Great!" He said and banged his head back against the wall as he sat against it. "This is so embarrassing."

"Why?" I asked, "You were having a bad dream and you were acting out in defence against whatever was attacking you."

"I suppose." He said, although he still looked embarrassed.

"Are you afraid that I would see this as some form of telekinetic incontinence?" I asked.

His look confirmed it.

"Why should you view it as such? From what I've heard your gift is most powerful indeed and is linked to your emotions. Of course there will be times when it spills forth, but that's nothing to feel embarrassed about." I said in soothing tones as placed a hand to his arm.

"Has it ever happened to you?" He asked.

"I have no power so the question is redundant." I stated.

"Then you can't know what it's like. Knowing you've lost control." He said bitterly as he dropped his head.

"You do not need some extra sensory gift to lose control." I stated softly as I encouraged him to look up. "I have lost control of my senses and have made bad decisions that have proven almost life threatening. Besides, floating a bit of furniture about the room is not as embarrassing as sharing the feelings your brother is experiencing when he gets to know the love of his life for the first time."

Mal regarded me for a moment as he determined whether I was making fun, then he smiled slightly as he gave a hoarse laugh.

"Guess you trump me on the weird there." He observed.

"Then why the embarrassment?" I asked. "Are we not friends? This is something we can share for who else can understand but us?"

Mal nodded.

"You were having a bad dream." I stated again. "Would you care to discuss it?"

"Can we have breakfast first? Or do the laundrette thing. I just need a moment to get my head on straight."

"We will do as you suggest for I can hardly demand you talk immediately after I tried to evade the subject last week." I said softly and kissed his forehead for there was something within me that compelled me to comfort him, some maternal instinct I had never felt before. "I must go shower, I suggest you do the same for you are a bit yuchy at the moment. That is the correct word?"

"You even managed to get the 'ch' right." Mal said with a nod of his head. "Most people just say yucky."

"I pride myself on my knack of languages, and I never mispronounce if I can help it." I said primly.

"Or when you're drunk." He pointed out.

"When I am drunk I can not help it." I said, tapping his nose playfully with my finger. "Now go shower Mal bach and we will go do our laundry."

"Right you are Aunt Eliza." Mal joked and I giggled as I jumped from his bed and gathered my overnight bag in order to go shower.

It was quite the treck to the girls bathroom and I wondered why they did not work to create some form of unisex arrangement in all three bathrooms since the shower cubicles was such that you had complete privacy. I knew that there were some girls housed in Mal's corridor and they had my sympathy to have to take this route whenever they needed the bathroom.

I made my ablutions quick yet thorough and as I walked through the halls with my hair still wet I wondered if I should dry it, or leave the sun do the task for me. My hair would be wild, that was true, but it would save time in finding out what haunted my friend so, in the hope that I could be of some help.

I was quick in placing my dirty clothing into my laundry bag upon returning to the room and it was obvious Mal was surprised to see me so soon.

"To the laundry." I announced.

"You're keen to get this dream out of me."

"If I don't know what troubles you I can't help you." I said softly, looking into his eyes; he was sitting and therefore at the same eye level as me. "And I want to help you Malachite, for we dhampir must stick together."

Mal nodded.

"Shall we go to the laundry? Then once our clothes are cleaned and dried we can adjourn to the park where we can discuss your dream."

"Will there be ice cream involved?" Mal asked carefully, although it was clearly in jest.

"I will buy you the biggest cone available."

"Then let's go wash our clothes." Mal stated.

We laughed as we left with our laundry baskets to embark on our new Sunday routine.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**

**Ps You may start getting alerts for 'Renesmee lost' over the next couple of days, I'm not updating it, I'm just reposting the chapters after giving them a thorough going over. All that's changed is the bad spelling and some of the worst grammar offences, but the story itself is exactly the same.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, BellaNessieCullen, Justandsimplyme, Alphabloodwolf, Lsb123, Alexsandra and Skys the Limit 7507**

* * *

><p>"Will you tell me about your dream now?" I asked Mal as we sat on the grass eating our ice cream in the midmorning sun.<p>

Our laundry had been done and I thought I had left it long enough for him to think about what he was willing to tell me.

"It's nothing really." He said. "It's just a memory twisted into a nightmare."

"What memory?" I asked, curious to know, but not wishing to push him.

Mal was silent for a minuet, and I continued to eat my ice cream as I watched him quietly. There was a slight breeze that moved his hair and the gold highlights danced. He was quiet, but he was thinking, that was clear from the set of his face. I hoped I wasn't hurting him more by making him relive it. Would it be better to let him bury it?

I was beginning to think that perhaps he would not speak; I would not blame him if he chose not to since there were things I was unwilling to discuss with him. Then he took a breath and spoke in a low voice that had I not been dhampir I would not have heard him.

"I'm three years old and I'm taken in front of the Volturi, they're about to kill my parents and I know that if I'm powerful enough I can get us all out of there safely. But no matter how hard I try my telekinesis won't work and I have to watch as they kill my parents again, and again and then it's Essie and Tobias and Brandon and Maggie, and now…and now you."

"Me?" I asked with a frown.

"Yes. You were in trouble too last night and I couldn't protect you." He growled, sounding disgusted that he had failed me in his dream.

But he had not truly failed me; in real life he had more than proven his worth.

"It was only a dream." I said softly, placing my hand to his cheek. "You have protected me when it matters." I added and placed a kiss to his cheek. "And if we ever find ourselves in such a perilous situation then we will work together and protect each other."

"I know that." He said with a smile. "But tell that to my subconscious."

"Hold this a moment." I said, placing my cone into his hands.

Mal took the cone and looked a little uncertain as I knelt between his legs and put both hands to his cheeks and leaned as close to him as I could before his eyes blurred into one.

"I am speaking to the subconscious of Malachite Llewellyn, there is no need to fear for my safety. I am perfectly capable of looking after myself and if you still cause my good friend trouble then perhaps a demonstration is in order." I said with a scowl.

Mal laughed and handed my ice cream back to me.

"Well if that don't work I don't know what will." He stated as I sat back beside him.

The rest of Sunday seemed to fly by and it was strange to return to the room I shared with Dove. It would be strange to be in the company of humans once more and have to return to censoring my words. As Mal had remarked it was a little tiresome, especially when she questioned me on what happened.

The story I weaved was one of my best I must say. It was tempered with enough excitement, or at least excitement I found from the experience, but would seem most boring to a third party. I made no mention of the kiss or the fact that Mal had allowed me to snuggle up with Loki, although I was unsure if I kept the latter secret lest Mal and I sound like children. She conceded that she preferred Mal to Malcolm and if I ever got over the grad student then I couldn't go wrong with Mal. Silly, Mal had no interest in me, I was a child compared to him. Of course I could make no argument of this since Mal was claiming to be sixteen years younger than he is.

Finally I had managed to satisfy Dove's curiosity and I was able to go to bed by ten and I arose for lessons the next morning feeling refreshed. Dove was running late again and so I had to ride the bus alone, or so I thought.

Gobbo and Trick waited until I had sat down, then Gobbo sat next to me while Trick took the seat in front, turning to look at me. I was trapped unless I wished to risk exposure. I turned instead to look out the window and I saw Mal on the sidewalk waiting to come on the bus. I begged that he would hurry and tried to think of some way to extricate myself from the seat before he arrived.

"Where's Mal?" Gobbo demanded.

"Out by there." I said without thinking.

Both Gobbo and Trick peered out the window and they both snorted in derision.

"We're not talking about your new boy toy." Gobbo retorted.

I felt rather angered by this, when had I ever given the impression that I was playing Malcolm? Was it not the other way around?

"If you are referring to Malcolm I have not seen him since he assaulted me." I said.

"He wouldn't do that." Trick said defiantly and I looked into his eyes and realised that he believed it.

"Then you know very little of your friend." I said sadly, and then I heard the guilty stutter of Gobbo's heart beside me. "But you on the other hand know all too well what Malcolm is capable of."

Gobbo looked at me in shock.

"Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen." I said, and managed to squeeze out of the seat past Gobbo just as Mal reached us.

He looked angry but I took his hand and led him further up the bus before he could say anything.

"Were they bugging you?" He asked.

"For some reason they thought I'd know of Malcolm's whereabouts. They are his friends, should they not keep better tabs on him?" I grouched.

"Whatever, they shouldn't bug you about it after what he did." Mal said firmly.

"Forget them Mal." I said and tapped his hand. "If they prove more of a bother then I will report them too."

"Yeah." Mal agreed then moved so that his mouth was close to my ear before he whispered. "But it would be so good to teach them a lesson about messing with dhampir."

I giggled.

"I think that might get us into trouble." I stated.

"Too bad." Mal stated. "I'd give anything to levitate them on to the clock tower."

"Perhaps they would get in trouble for climbing it." I mused.

"Maybe we should ambush them next time they're drunk." He suggested in a dark, conspiratorial voice.

"As tempting as that thought is, it would be very wrong." I said sternly, although my lips twitched as I fought the smile that threatened at the thought of those two louts waking up somewhere unexpected.

"Yeah." Mal agreed said in despondent tones. "Sometimes being good sucks."

I laughed and shook my head.

"Very amusing my friend." I said and kissed his cheek since his face was still next to me. I frowned as something occurred to me. "What lesson do you have this morning? I have never seen you on the bus on a Monday before."

"I haven't got any lessons, but when I saw Gobbo and Trick tailing you I decided to ride in too." He stated and he was suddenly serious, all hints of his playful musings of moments before having vanished.

"There was no need to." I said, feeling touched that he would do it for me.

"You would have done the same for me." Mal said in sure tones, I had not realised he thought that of me. That he trusted me in that way, it was most uplifting indeed.

"Yes." I agreed, for it was the truth and I could think of nothing else to say that would not betray the sudden rush of warmth I felt toward Mal for holding me in such regard.

"This really wasn't some macho, I need to save a damsel in distress type of thing. I just didn't want to let you alone with those idiots, especially if Malcolm was here as well." Mal declared with a frown as if he had suddenly realised how it could be perceived, but the thought never crossed my mind for Mal is my friend and friends look out for each other.

"I know." I said with a reassuring smile. "There is much wisdom in the adage 'there is safety in numbers'. It's something I came to realise years ago and have never forgot it. Thank you for standing by me today so that those two seemed less intimidating."

"No problamo." Mal said with a small salute.

"What will you do now?" I asked for although he could walk back to the dorms within a few minuets, I would hate for him to have a wasted bus trip.

"I'll spend the morning in town. How about you meet me in the coffee shop at lunch?"

"That would be nice." I replied. "And I can buy you that coffee I owe you this time."

"Oh no, I think I owe you coffee now." Mal said in sure tones.

I laughed, and then said, "How about I buy my own coffee and we drink together?"

"What's so funny about that?" Mal asked.

"That's what Grace always used to say to Tony when he offered to buy her food." I stated, and then I felt saddened. "She'll never say it to him again."

"Any news?"

"Not yet." I said, looking at the new phone, there were no messages or missed calls since the ones I'd deleted. "Although I suppose it could be any time today."

I watched as the screen went dark, and then I pressed a button again before dialling in the landline of Tregarran.

It rang three times before it was answered.

"Hello?" Those tinkling tones were unmistakable.

"Is there any news yet Aunt Alice?" I asked.

"Not yet." Alice said. "But it shouldn't be long. I think."

"You think?" I asked with a frown for Alice was always certain about these things, or so I had heard from family legend since there had been no vampires created in our family in my lifetime.

"I can't see her and I don't know if Tony's getting in the way, or cause Nessie's here or because…" She tailed off deliberately, her meaning clear in her pause and the words that followed. "Well you don't want to know that bit of news so I won't tell you that. But we're just waiting now."

"Very well." I said, ignoring the words she had deliberately not spoken. "Will you phone me as soon as there is news?"

"Will you answer this time?" Alice asked bluntly.

"Provided the news is about Tony and Grace." I said firmly.

"I really don't know why you're being so stubborn, but then you are Edward's great-granddaughter." Alice mused. "Ok, I'll phone you."

"And I have a lecture this morning, but I have someone to answer the phone. One of us so you can talk to him freely." I stated.

There was a pause.

"You mean one of you." Alice said. "A dhampir."

"Yes."

"Ok. I'll ring once Grace is awake. Maybe once her and Tony have gone out hunting. Although it might be best I keep an eye on them for that." Alice reasoned with herself allowed. "Someone will phone."

"Yes. And remember that if I don't answer…"

"Your friend will." Alice said and there was a thoughtful tinge in her voice that made me wonder if perhaps it had been a bad idea to have Alice look. She could sometimes recognise the hybrids by the absence they created in her visions.

"I have to go now, the bus has arrived at the college." I said quickly.

"Ok. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Goodbye." I said and hung up as the bus drew to a halt.

Mal and I alighted and I turned to him on the sidewalk outside.

"Take this. They will phone if there is news and they will talk to you. You can tell them it's you if like, but if you would rather remain anonymous I did not tell them it was you." I explained as I handed the phone to him.

"Ok. I'll take the call for you and I'll see you in four hours." Mal said brightly, although there was a slight apprehension about him. If he truly desired to remain anonymous I had to hope that it would be one of m family members who would not immediately recognise his voice.

I nodded in response to his words, and we parted.

My history lecture went by swiftly and I soon found myself entering that little coffee shop once more. Mal was on the phone when I entered and he did not register my presence, so caught up in the conversation was he.

"She's not stubborn. She's just… just gets a little obsessive. Not unlike someone else I know." He said and I frowned slightly as I stopped next to him, straining to hear what was being said, but it was almost impossible in the clamour of the shop.

"Don't patronise me!" Mal snapped, his voice low and harsh.

I watched Mal's face as it went from a scowl to a look of concern then shifted back to anger.

"I don't like being asked to betray my friend's trust." He stated and I wondered what was being said on the other side, if only the people in this place would be silent but a moment.

"Yeah. But from what I hear, all you decided to side with Essie and nobody cared about listening to Liza's point of view."

I gasped, still wondering whom he was talking to, but almost delirious with joy that he was fighting my corner.

"Yes." Was Mal's firm reply to whatever question was posed and I was so elated I could have kissed him.

"No. But she'll tell me when she's ready. So don't say anything."

I felt panic take me at those words, knowing how persistent my family could be. I had to act.

"I don't want to know." Mal said firmly and I took the phone from him in that moment and brought it to my ear.

"The reason that…" Father began.

Oh god, it was Father!

"Matters not." I said firmly. "How dare you do this Father?"

"I am trying to help Liza. Help you mostly, you are being most unreasonable, can you not see that?" Father replied.

"I am not being unreasonable in the slightest. You were being unreasonable to expect me to accept this new development without a bye or leave and now you go to poison my friend against me? I have no one in this world; you even took my twin from me. Now you seek to steal my only friend when all I wish is to know how my brother and his girlfriend fare?" I demanded.

"Liza, please be calm." Father chided.

"No." I said stubbornly.

"Vela! You will see reason." Father said, hoping that the name he wished me to own would work, the name that had belonged to his mother millennia ago.

"You see reason Father." I countered.

"I am losing patience with you Vela. Mother cries most nights to think of you so far away and not in contact." He said softly and I felt a moment of weakness until I realised why she might be more teary-eyed than usual.

"Then she should have thought about that before. Perhaps she would not be so…" I broke off, if I used that argument it would confirm my worst fear. "She should have thought…"

"We want you to be part of this, can you not see? You were the first one Mother wished to tell, but you hung up on her the other day and ignored all her other attempts to contact you. Are you really going to let this unfounded anger stop you from being there when…."

I hung up quickly and turned off the phone before Father could finish. I sank into the chair next to Mal feeling my heart pound in my chest. Tears covered my face, I was distraught, and I had an audience.

"Liza? Are you ok?" Mal asked softly.

"I think perhaps we should go somewhere else." I observed, looking around at the gawping people who surrounded us.

Mal nodded and we rose and left the coffee shop. We walked a while in silence until we came to a café, one that also sold food. We went in and ordered our food before Mal asked.

"How are you feeling?"

"Angry that Father would do that." I said. "But I'm not interested in that. All I wish to know is what happened with Grace."

"It's real weird and I can't tell you here, apart from it's not what you expected." Mal said in a low voice.

I frowned.

"Very well. We will adjourn to your room once we are finished here?" I suggested.

"Yes." Mal replied.

We fell into a silence for a moment as I contemplated his words that whatever had transpired in Tregarran was beyond expectation. Had they been mistaken and Grace had merely had a fever and now she had pulled through? I was on tenterhooks to know, but Mal was right, we could not discuss such things here.

Then something else occurred to me, my thought of earlier. Father had spoken to Mal, had he recognised the voice? He must have known it was Mal for even though I only heard one half of the conversation Mal's words were too informal to be used on someone he had only just met, and on the phone at that. Father must have known it was him, and Mal had stated his reservations of contacting my parents once more. I felt guilty for having put him in such a position and I had to know how he fared.

"Was it hard to speak to Father?" I asked carefully once our food was placed before us.

"Yeah. I can't believe he figured out it was me." Mal said, rolling his eyes and it was hard to fathom whether he was truly angered, or if there was the slightest hint that he was impressed by such a feat.

"Father is good at such things." I said in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah. I kind of knew he'd guess the moment I realised it was him. He said that Essie's been trying to get in contact, I should have done before, but like I said, it's hard getting back in touch when you've been quiet for so long. It was hard before, but it'll be even harder now I know that him and Essie are gonna be pissed because I won't just drag you home." He said despondently.

"They asked you to do that?" I asked in outrage.

"Not in so many words, but they want me to try and convince you." Mal said carefully, and he looked at me for a moment, as if he were considering the likelihood of this.

I shook my head.

"So what did they do to you?" He asked instead.

"Betrayed me." I said firmly.

"You'll tell me in your own time." He said firmly.

I nodded.

My phone buzzed. My real phone, not the one bought to contact home. I pulled it from my pocket and frowned at the number.

"What's wrong?" Mal asked.

"It is Tony's number." I said. "But I never gave him this number."

"You didn't give him your number but you have his stored?" Mal asked with a frown.

"I recognise it." I said absently as I tired to fathom how he had my new number, I slapped my forehead when it occurred to me. "I sent an e-mail to Grace containing this number."

"See what he has to say." Mal advised.

I rolled my eyes and clicked to read the message.

_**Liza I need you right now Sis. Do you think we can talk? Maybe on MSN? Tony x**_

I read over his message and considered. Mal wished to read the message and I allowed him since there was nothing compromising.

"Would talking to him hurt?" Mal asked.

I shook my head. It would not hurt and I had hoped to be in contact with Tony again. This was my opportunity.

_**Give me half an hour and I will be on line xx**_

I replied.

Half an hour later I was sat at my desk. I wished to do this alone and Mal said that he had things to do. I knew he was being polite so I didn't inquire about what the things were, and it was none of my business if truth be told.

I felt nervous as I loaded up my laptop. My hands were shaking so much that I had to type my password twice. Finally I was able to log on and it had been so long that I had logged into this particular account that my unread e-mail numbered in the hundreds. I ignored them since it was instant messaging that I required.

Tony was already on and he was prompt in contacting me.

**Tony says:**

**-Hey Sis, heard you were worried about me**

**Liza says:**

**-Yes, on Saturday morning I felt your distress**

**-It was but a moment of deduction for me to know that it was Grace in trouble**

**-How are you both?**

**Tony says:**

**-Good**

**-A little confused about what's happened**

**Liza says:**

**-What has happened?**

**Tony says:**

**-I thought Dad told your friend?**

**Liza says:**

**-He did, but I forgot to ask in my rush to talk to you**

**-What has happened?**

**Tony says:**

**-Well I guess you know the first part**

**Liza says:**

**-That a woman shot Grace and you had to make a life or death decision**

**Tony says:**

**-Yeah**

**Liza says:**

**-Then Grace is a vampire?**

**Tony says:**

**-Well this is where it gets weird Sis**

**-None of us can even begin to explain but here, here's a picture of Grace taken this very minuet, she wants you to see it**

**Liza says:**

**-Very well**

I waited for the prompt to say I had received a picture message. As soon as it appeared I pressed the button to display it. There was Grace in all her vampire glory, the venom having worked to enhance the beauty already present. It was part of the perfect hunter's package, to make the vampire most alluring indeed that humans would find them hard to resist. Vampires were attractive, but there was one trait in carnivores and newborns alike that indicated there was something strange about them. It was the colour of their eyes, red like blood.

I frowned at the picture.

**Liza says:**

**-This was taken now?**

**Tony says:**

**-Yep**

**Liza says:**

**-Have you enhanced it in any way?**

**Tony says:**

**-No**

**Liza says:**

**-Then surely I am seeing things because Grace's eyes appear to be blue**

**Tony says:**

**-That's because they are :D**

I could think of nothing to say to that.

**Liza says:**

**-Explain!**

**Tony says:**

**-Like I said, we really don't know how it happened, but Grace didn't turn all the way into a vampire. Somehow she's a half vampire**

**-Do you think it's cause of me?**

**Liza says:**

**-If those bit became dhampir themselves then that is what Huilen would be**

**-But she is a vampire, despite the fact she was bitten by her new born dhampir nephew**

**Tony says:**

**-Maybe it's cause I'm matured. Maybe the venom changes.**

**Liza says:**

**-I can not see that as a factor myself**

**Tony says:**

**-Then maybe it's the wolf in me?**

**Liza says:**

**-More likely, but still highly doubtful**

**Tony says:**

**-Then what do you suggest?**

**Liza says:**

**-I do not know the full circumstances**

**Tony says:**

**-Well I know the rest of them are planning to go away for a few days, give Grace and me some private time.**

**-Why don't you come home and we can talk about this**

**-I could really use your advice right now Sis, and I know Grace would like the company**

**-I can tell her most things about this life, but then I'm a guy, so I can't tell her everything she might want to know**

**-And you always thought of her as a sister, ever since you found out she was my imprint**

**-Can you be a sister to her now? **

**-To both of us**

**Liza says:**

**-The others will be gone?**

**Tony says:**

**-Yeah**

**Liza says:**

**-Even Mother?**

**-And Father**

**Tony says:**

**-They count as part of everyone Eliza**

**Liza says:**

**-I had to check**

**-I will look into flights**

**-Could Mal accompany me?**

**Tony says:**

**-I guess that's up to him, but he's dhampir and seen a bit of the world, any insight he could offer would be great**

**Liza says:**

**-Then I will come in your hour of need dear brother.**

**Tony says:**

**-I knew I could count on you Sis**

**-There's no better sister in the world**

**-You're my favourite sister, you know that?**

**Liza says:**

**-Yes :L**

**-But there is hardly competition since I am your only sister**

Then Tony typed something that made me retract my statement for I had been led blindly into agreeing to go home. It was all a ploy, and I was angered that Tony would use such methods. Why had I allowed him to sway me so? I was so stupid to allow people to talk me into things only for them to break my heart.

I closed down the window and shut down the laptop as I felt the first sobs take me. The news had been worse than I thought, and from the mouth of my own twin. I had been replaced, and that was evident now. Tony only wanted me to figure out his conundrum with Grace and then I'd be assigned to the scrap heap, no longer his favourite sister.

I had a text through; it was from Tony. I set the phone to silent and slammed it onto my bedside cabinet. I longed to switch the phone off, but I was unable to do so in case the college tried to contact me. I fell onto the bed and became lost in my grief, it felt worse than I had imagined it would to learn of the news.

I had been replaced.

I was no longer needed.

My exile was complete.

Who was there in this world to reach out to me now?

"Liza, I don't know what's happened but you've been crying for like five hours now. I would leave you to it, but I want to sleep and your phone is so bright and someone keeps ringing you." Dove said in a soft voice, fearful to disturb me, but knowing that he had to.

I sat up and looked bleary eyed at Dove.

"Oh god! Did someone die?" She exclaimed.

"No." I said. "It is much worse than that."

"What?"

"It matters not." I said, picking up the phone that was indeed all aglow. "I will leave you to sleep."

I left the room with both phones in hand, my main one was constantly ringing, and as soon as it stopped it would start once more. When would they leave me alone? Well there was a way to rectify that. A way that became apparent when I found myself upon the bridge.

I grinned, feeling slightly maniacal as I dropped both phones into the water. The splash was somewhat disappointing, but it still eased my mind and I felt as if a weight had been lifted.

My family had replaced me, now I would cut all ties. I would never contact them again.

"Liza?" Mal asked tentatively. "Did you just throw your phones in the water?"

"It had to be done." I said simply.

"I can get them back." He said firmly.

I looked at him for a moment, and then shook my head.

"Good riddance I say. I will buy a new phone and they will never contact me again." I declared.

"You could have just bought a new SIM." He stated.

I paused a moment, that was a good point, but I had not been thinking rationally at the time.

"I need a new phone." I said firmly.

"Ok. But I still need to get your phones out of the water. What if someone finds them and manages to get into the memory? Is there anything compromising on there?" He asked carefully, and I knew what he was referring to as compromising.

"Depends what my family have sent me." I stated since I had no idea what the content of any text message or voice mail might be.

"Then let's get them back." Mal said firmly, taking my hand and leading me to the end of the bridge.

"But you'll get wet." I protested.

Mal snorted.

"I only have to touch the water." He stated as he led me down to a spot just under the bridge where we were shaded from view.

Mal squatted down and I squatted beside him since he still held my hand. He placed his right hand to the surface of the water and closed his eyes. I felt a strange shiver, for a moment I could almost feel the water lapping at me. I gasped as something broke the surface, no, two small things that started whizzing toward us like miniature speed boats. They bobbed against the shore and Mal plucked both phones from the water easily with one hand. I had been hard pressed to hold just one in my dainty little things.

"Oh dear." Mal sighed as he fell onto his bottom, it seemed all the energy had drained from him. "Moving stuff through water is surprisingly hard." He said as he handed the phones to me. "I hope you think of that next time you go to throw something in the pond."

"Sorry." I said, placing the phones into the pockets of my jeans. "If I could I would give you all my energy to repay you." I said and hugged him.

"I'm ok, honestly Liza bach, it'll just take a moment for me to feel up to walking again." Mal said as he tapped my back with his left hand.

"But I mean it when I say that I would give you energy if I could." I said firmly, wishing in that moment I had Auntie Ebony's gift.

"Oh but this is almost as good." He whispered. "I feel ten times better all ready. Like having a magic mam hug. Hey." He said, sitting back and grinning at me. "Maybe that's your power."

"What?" I asked with a frown.

"Healing hugs." He stated, a grin still wide on his face.

I giggled.

"I don't know about healing hugs, but you know how to heal my aching soul my friend." I said and hugged him once more. "It is good to know at least one person in this world still cares for me."

"They do care about you." Mal said. "You've just had a disagreement. I'm sure they'll come around to your way of thinking in the end."

"Oh no, it is much too late for that. Tony confirmed the worst and I am truly replaced." I said mournfully, allowing more than I had intended to slip out in that moment.

"Replaced?" Mal questioned.

"Yes. I can never go back." I stated, since there was no way to cover my choice of word now.

"Don't you think maybe you should sleep on it before you write your family off completely?" He asked.

"I…" I paused and thought for a moment. "I should take a step back and think on this properly. Perhaps I should sleep, then I can think more clearly about this."

"Because as far as I'm concerned no one could ever replace you Liza. There's only one of you." He stated.

"Thanks for your words of comfort Mal." I whispered, hugging him one last time. "Do you think you can walk now?"

"Yeah, I'm rebooted." He said with a laugh as he made to stand and I made room for him.

"Do not straighten up completely." I warned him and he stopped short of banging his head on the bridge.

"That was lucky." He observed and took my hand so that I could guide him from beneath the bridge where he was able to straighten and he did so with a stretch that made wonderful lines of his body. I found myself wondering if he was a dancer or if he'd ever consider it.

"Liza!" A voice gasped from the bridge and a torch was shone in my eyes.

"Dove?" I asked, blinking into the light.

"Oh my god! Here you are." She said, running down from the bridge and almost slipping on the banking to hug me. "I was so worried. I had to drag Dermot out of bed to come look for you."

"You did?" I asked, feeling touched.

"She did." Dermot called from the top of the banking.

"Thank you my friend." I gasped as I hugged her back. "I was having a crisis of confidence and it does me good to know that there's people who care about me."

"Of course there's people who care about you." Dove stated. "Who told you there wasn't?" And she glared over my head at Mal.

"Not Mal!" I exclaimed stepping away from her and taking his hand. "He has been trying to talk me out of my melancholy. It is my family that make me feel unwanted, but here in college I have found you three. You are such great friends."

"Yeah. Do you think we can do this indoors?" Dove asked. "I'm getting the heebie-jeebies out here."

I shared a look with Mal for as Dove said that I felt the hairs on my arms stand on end and the shiver down my spine.

"I think it's best we go indoors." Mal stated, and so agitated was he that his natural accent broke through and Dove frowned beside me.

"Come. We should return indoors." I said, leaving go of Mal's hand and taking Dove's instead to help her up the banking.

She immediately went to Dermot's arm once we were on the path. Mal and I followed the couple and I took Mal's hand in this sudden air of unease. I was certain I felt a vampire presence and it was best not to be out if that were so. Mal and I would draw the attention of curious vampires and that would most likely mean that Dove and Dermot would pay with their lives despite the fact the law stated otherwise.

I cannot tell you the sense of relief I felt once we reached the common room. I wished to stay and talk with Mal longer, but it was clear Dove would not leave me alone this night. I did contemplate suggesting she spend the night with Dermot, but I realised she would infer that I wished to spend the night with Mal for the 'obvious' reason. One that was further from my mind caught as it was in the fear of the predator in the dark.

I think Mal sensed that I wished to talk with him further and he lingered in the hope that we could converse for a moment or two once Dove and Dermot had separated, but it was clear this was not to be. They were busy kissing farewell in a manner that was somewhat nauseating to witness. Not that I was opposed to people kissing in public, but there had to be a certain level of decorum.

I shared an uneasy look with Mal before I rolled my eyes and I gave a small wave. He waved back and I wished that I did have telepathy to promise him we would talk tomorrow. He seemed to glean this however and he said goodnight before heading into his corridor. I would have left too, but it seemed rude to walk away from Dove when she had gone out of her way to come find me.

Finally she pulled away from Dermot and after saying goodnight, linked her arm through mine. We walked along the corridor in silence, but I knew she would have a thousand and one questions for me when all I wished to do was shower, change into clean clothes and climb into bed.

"I need to shower." I informed her as soon as we were in the room and I picked up my things for the shower and my pyjamas.

"I'll come with you." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked, hoping she would decide to turn in for the night instead.

"I don't wanna have to go looking for you again." Dove said firmly and I had the impression she thought I was suicidal.

"Very well." I said with a sigh, knowing that I would have a long talk this night, but not with the one I wished.

I left for the bathroom feeling as if I were being chaperoned and I wondered how it would look should anyone else be using the bathroom. This was all highly unnecessary, but then I realised that I had given Dove cause for concern. She had no idea why I was acting as I was. I should have been more careful in my grief, but I had not and the price was to be chaperoned by Dove while I showered and changed for bed.

I made my shower as brief as possible, knowing that our conversation could go on for some time and the quicker I was with my ablutions, the earlier I could go to sleep. I wished this day to end and would give anything not to have to talk to Dove. If I were completely honest I was worried that something of my true nature would slip out and she would learn of a world no human should know of.

I did hope that Dove might change her mind and go back to our room before I was done, but she was waiting for me when I emerged. I sighed and walked back to the room with her following close behind. I felt like a child awaiting a scolding as I entered the room, put my things away neatly, and then sat down on my bed.

"Are you feeling better now?" Dove asked, sitting down on her own bed opposite me.

"Yes." I said firmly.

"Good. So what were you and Mal doing under the bridge?" She asked, and I could draw nothing from her tone of what she suspected. I decided to stick as close to the truth as possible.

"I dropped my phones in the water and he retrieved them for me. Luckily it was only in the shallows." I stated.

"How did you drop them?" She asked, and I considered inventing something, but maybe more of the truth would serve me better.

"Ok, I threw them." I said, inserting an amount of embarrassment into my voice.

"Why?"

"Because I was annoyed with people at home thinking one phone call is all that it takes to make up for the hurt they have caused me." I stated, skating as close to the truth as I dared go with a human who knew nothing of our world.

"What did they do to you?" Dove asked with concern.

"They do not understand me or why I would be adverse to their decision." I said, having to be very evasive now we were up against the rock face of truth.

"What decision?"

"It matters not. They have wronged me and I am not ready to forgive." I said firmly, wishing the matter to be closed now.

"I guess all families have their dramas." Dove observed.

I nodded sadly.

"I was real worried about you tonight, I didn't know what had happened to you. I mean you went out the door and I was right behind you, but I couldn't see you in the hall. You move pretty quick." Dove stated, showing her unerring skill for observation once more.

"When the mood takes me." I said despondently. I felt the conversation was heading to places where I had no answers, could not answer, or didn't wish to answer and I was feeling much too exhausted to do the mental gymnastics needed to avoid any life threatening revelations.

"Ever consider trying out for the Olympics?" She joked, trying to lighten the sudden atmosphere in the room.

"Dove, I appreciate that you are trying to cheer me up but all I wish to do right now is sleep." I stated with a sigh.

Dove looked as if she had a lot more questions to ask, but she let her breath go before saying, "Ok. But it's no good bottling things up."

"I have my outlets." I stated. "Now I bid you goodnight."

"Night." Dove murmured as I climbed under my covers and turned off my bedside light.

Dove did not turn in immediately, she didn't appear to be doing much either, so I concluded that she was watching me. Possibly waiting for me to fall asleep in case I decided to sneak out. Why would I do that? Where would I go this time of the night?

I allowed my breathing to steady and I gave a good impression that I was sleeping. Only supernatural beings would be able to tell that I was not. Finally I heard Dove give a sigh of relief and she turned off all the lights before there were the sounds of her settling into bed, then finally the sound of her drifting to sleep.

I did contemplate going to speak with Mal, but then I realised the hour was late and he had morning lectures, I should allow him to get the rest he required. I had caused him enough hassle as was, he did not require me to pour more at his feet. Therefore I drifted to sleep trying not to think of my family back home, but that proved impossible and inevitably the bad dreams came…

_…I was so warm and content. Indescribably so. I had not felt this way since the time before. It was the Time Before, the time before I was born that is, and I floated in the warmth of contented protection. I was safe in a world where only three people existed, me, the mother and the other._

_Mother was a constant steady beat somewhere above my head and a reassuring voice in my mind. The other was son, as mother stated. I was daughter, the other was son. We could share our thoughts even then and it was a nice world, just the three of us. Four if you counted the times that Mother brought Father into the dream place and we all existed together._

_Then the tone changed, Mother was distant, and in the midst of my dream I feared what was to come next. The panic, the pressure released and the cold, cold world._

_I tried not to cry, staying as still as possible as the first panic I ever felt set in. I was alone in the world, where were the minds that were part of me? Where had they gone? I was alone._

_A distant part, the part that was dreaming this memory knew that I would soon feel the mind of my brother again. But time stretched on and I felt no mind. I was truly alone in the world, lost and cold._

_I began to search frantically, trying to find my family, but they were lost to me._

_I was lost to them._

_The ground fell from beneath my feet and I was falling through an endless void where all things want when they were forgotten._

_I was forgotten…_

I awoke with a start and found myself lying on the floor leaning awkwardly against the bedside cabinet. The lamp above Dove's bed flicked on and she was looking down at me a little groggily, but then she looked on in concern.

"Liza? Oh god!" She gasped, jumping out of her bed and helping me to my feet and to sit on the edge of my bed. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"I was having a bad dream." I murmured. "I must have fallen out of bed. I didn't even feel it." I added distantly as I rubbed at the back of my head, which was aching slightly.

"You're bleeding." Dove gasped, and she grabbed a wad of tissue and held it to my head.

"It's not that bad I assure you." I said.

"Really Liza?" She demanded and she showed me the tissue now dripping wet and red.

I felt slightly dazed, I was losing blood, but there was blood before me, beating in those blue veins beneath translucent skin.

"That's because you're using tissue." I growled, pushing it out of my sight as I tried to fight back the urge to bite Dove and replace that which I had lost. "It's absorbent. I need my first aid kit." I declared, rising to my feet and staggering slightly over to the closet.

I pulled it open and slumped to my knees, reaching into the darkness to pull out the hard plastic box.

"I don't think that's gonna do the trick." Dove stated. "I think you need stitches."

"No." I said, pulling myself to my feet and managing to walk to the door. "Head wounds bleed more, but it will soon heal."

"Are you sure?" She asked, sounding uncertain.

"I merely need to clean the area and dress it." I said, resisting the urge to growl at her and show her exactly what I required in an emergency such as this.

"Can you do that to yourself?" Dove persisted, and she thought I was suicidal!

"Yes." I said firmly and left the room before she could delay me further and increase the risk to her life.

I made it to the bathroom without falling again and when I regarded myself in the mirror I had to concede that I didn't look too bad. Some blood had run down onto my neck, but most of it was caught in my hair. It was beginning to dry and I knew the wound had closed. I took some blue towel from the dispenser and damped it to wash away as much of the blood as I could from the area of the wound. I dried it with some more towels, and then observed the area by reflecting a hand mirror into the bathroom mirror. The wound was closed and looked almost old, Dove had panicked for nothing, but I could hardly tell her why.

I opened the first aid kit and pulled out some butterfly strips. I placed them onto my scalp so that it would look as if I had dressed the wound. Even to myself it looked unconvincing and I knew Dove well enough to know that she would wish to see the evidence.

I tapped the sink wondering what I should do, and then I espied the scissors in my first aid kit. They were small, but sharp, perfect for cutting adhesive strips. They also had a keen edge on them and my actions suddenly seemed inevitable.

There was a lock on the inside of the bathroom door for the cleaning staff to use when they were in here. I turned the clasp lest someone come in here and think I self-harm. I then took the stool to the mirror so I'd have a better view. I positioned the scissors roughly where my wound had been, so healed was it now it was hard to be certain.

I took and deep breath, and buckled. I could not do it myself. I quickly gathered everything together, wiped down the counter for there was blood present, then I left the bathroom and made my way swiftly along the corridor, through the common room and up the next corridor to Mal's room.

I knocked on the door and he answered only after a moment and without the need to check. I pushed my way into his room as I felt my heart pound in my chest.

"Liza? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I fell out of bed and cut my head open. Dove was witness." I said in a quick whisper.

"Oh." Mal said.

"There was a lot of blood. I insisted that I clean it myself, but the wound has healed!" I exclaimed.

"That's a good thing." Mal stated.

"No it is not. I have nothing to show Dove of my wound. It is completely healed." I stated, trying to convey the significance of my situation.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He asked, his expression suddenly suspicious.

"I need you to wound me again." I stated as I held up the scissors.

"Are you crazy?" Mal demanded.

"I'm being practical." I stated, and was surprised by how calm I sounded. "And I would have done it myself, but I was too chicken."

"You think I can wound you?" Mal demanded in disgust.

"I'm hoping you will see the sense of doing so." I said, my voice trembling somewhat and I hoped it would not put him off; I needed a wound for Dove would want to see.

Mal shook his head.

"Liza, I can't hurt you. It would be like…" He trailed off and I looked into his eyes hoping to convince him. "Even if I did cut you it would heal again. What you gonna do? Keep opening the cut and hope people will see it at the right stage of healing?"

He had a point.

"I got a better idea." He said, before dropping to the floor and reaching under his bed. He pulled out a steel box. "When I was working the farm, well you're bound to get the odd bump and if someone was there to witness, it had to show. I got quite good at creating wounds." He explained as he opened the box to display an array of make up. "So just sit down and I'll make you up a wound without having to hurt you."

"Thank you." I said, pulling his desk chair up to the bed and sitting down.

Mal repositioned my head and then he used a comb to move my hair aside before he began applying the make up to my head. He placed the butterfly strips over the top and by the time he had finished I had a convincing gash on my scalp. One that was severe enough to merit the blood, but not so bad as to have required medical assistance.

"I will say I came to you for I know you are a qualified first-aider." I stated as I admired his work in the small mirror.

"Ok. But you might not want Dove to get too close a look. Growing up around sets she might spot it's a fake." He warned.

"I'll act squeamish and say I do not want to think of it." I said, repositioning my hair in order to hide the wound. It is something I would have done had it been real. "This is fantastic, and I wish I could stay to lavish my praise upon you, but I must return to Dove now before she is suspicious."

"Ok. I'll see you in the morning." Mal said with a smile.

"You have morning lectures." I stated.

"Yes."

"Then I will ride the bus in with you since you rode with me today. Although it may not be wise for I have afternoon lessons." I said, frowning over what course of action to take.

"Liza, you can make it up to me again. Just get your rest tonight, and we'll talk tomorrow evening." He stated.

"Very well." I said, and I kissed his cheek before I left the room with my first aid box under my arm.

The corridor was silent and the common room eerie at this early hour whilst everyone slept. Everyone that was apart from Dove who was standing outside our door looking toward the bathroom. I contemplated creeping up behind her and scaring her, but that would be wrong so I made a noise to indicate my presence and she turned to face me.

"There you are." She gasped. "Where have you been?"

"You were right, I could not apply the dressing myself, but then I remembered that Mal is qualified in first aid. Truly qualified and not merely having done a three hour course that means you can give you mouth to mouth and place you in the recovery position but not much else until the paramedics arrive."

"You could have said you were heading there." Dove pointed out as we entered the room.

"I was in a rush." I stated.

"I guess. So it's all good now?"

"Yes. A few butterfly strips was all I needed. It had stopped bleeding by the time I had reached Mal's room." I explained as I put my first aid kit back in the closet then dug around in my trunk.

"What are you looking for?" Dove asked.

"This." I said, pulling out my shower cap. "I do not wish to reopen the wound while I sleep."

"Sleep? Are you kidding? You banged your head pretty hard. You could be concussed. You're not sleeping tonight." She stated in a no-nonsense manner.

"But…" I really was not concussed, but I had no way of arguing this with Dove since she had no idea how fast I healed.

"You're staying awake." She said firmly as she sat upon her bed and wrapped her quilt about her.

I sighed and picked my quilt up off the floor and that's when I saw all the blood.

"I should clean this up." I stated, and headed for the door.

"I'll come with you." Dove said. "You say what you need and I'll carry it."

"I will clean." I said firmly.

"I know, I could never do it as good as you anyway." Dove whispered as we made our way to the common room and I gathered together the cleaning products I would need along with a bowl of hot water.

I carried the bowl while Dove carried the rest and I was soon contenting myself with cleaning away all traces of blood while Dove watched me carefully. She was possibly waiting for me to faint or something similar, but she would remain disappointed. Finally the cabinet and floor were cleaned to my liking, but there was little I could do for my quilt, I would have to clean it in the morning.

Dove accompanied me to the common room once more where I emptied the bowl and washed and disinfected it. Not that I was worried of passing any illnesses on, my blood destroyed any pathogen you cared to mention. It was to ensure that the bowl was indeed clean and to take away any last traces of the scent of blood.

Of course there was nothing to do about the scent of blood in my hair and I realised I would be unable to wash it for at least a day if I wished to carry on the charade. This was going to be bothersome.

As Dove and I returned to the room I cursed the fact that I had managed to break my skin. I must have hit the cabinet with some force to achieve this. I was dhampir, it was rare that we suffered wounds; it was usually from things a lot more precarious than a cabinet. It must have been the angle and perhaps I should count myself lucky, had I been human I might have died.

Dove sat down on her bed and pulled the quilt around her once more. I went to sit on my bed.

"You can't sit there." She said. "And your quilt is covered in blood."

"Yes." I agreed.

"Come on." She said, holding out the edge of her quilt.

I paused for a moment as I determined her motive, then I sat beside her and pulled the quilt around me too.

"How do you propose we stay awake?" I asked.

"Let's discuss the Darktide books." She suggested. "I want to know if our ideas mesh."

"Very well." I stated. "Provided that you don't start singing the praises of Anson."

"That scumbag? As if! No, it's Brody all the way for me. He's such a compelling character once you get beyond the whole werewolf thing. It kinda makes you wonder where the guys like that are in the world." She mused happily.

"Yes." I said, failing to mention that I had a feeling I knew where one might be and it meant I could hold nothing but a sisterly affection toward Brody. It was something that I had decided on one night and it had made me realise why I found the scenes between Lady Anna and Brody so unsettling.

"I would love to meet Grace Pearson and ask her where her ideas come from." Dove stated and I felt a guilty start that I had given up on contact with any of my family so easily.

"It would be nice to know." I murmured. "What did you think of the end of Blood Ransome? Do you think Lady Anna and Brody will remain forever in exile?"

"Oh no, that just can't happen." Dove exclaimed, before she launched into a speech of what she would like to see transpire in the next book.

I settled into the conversation and was happy that it would carry us all the way to dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**

**PS for anyone who's interested, here's the Mal/Tobias phone convo in full :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mal<strong>

I'd just sat down in the café when I heard a buzzing from my pocket. It took me a moment longer to remember that I'd promised Liza I'd answer the phone for her. Well not so much promised as in I'd been given no choice. But she seemed to need a friend and right now she was the only friend I had in the world and I wasn't about to ruin that by not being there when she needed me.

"Hello?" I said, answering the phone and ensuring my voice was neutral, I mean I couldn't be the only Welsh dhampir in the world, but it probably wouldn't take them long to figure out it's me and then I'd have to face Essie and Tobias after I abandoned them in Volterra.

"Hello. Am I speaking to a friend of Liza?" The well-polished tones issued from the phone and I almost swore; it was Tobias.

"I'm the one she appointed her secretary for the morning." I said, trying not to let anything at all through in my voice.

"Then who are you finding information about?" Tobias asked carefully, unwilling to give anything away in case I was some impostor.

"Grace and Tony." I said. "And I can't be any more specific than that, I'm in the middle of a café."

"Hmmm…" Tobias sounded thoughtful. "Yes. You are a dhampir, like my daughter."

"Yes."

"Good. It makes passing on the message all the easier. Tell her that Grace awakened half an hour ago. Tony has taken her hunting, but there was…" Tobias trailed off. "Well there are some things peculiar to our family and it does not do to share them with people who do not already know the secret. Would you not agree Malachite?"

"Oh yeah, you got to be careful who you tell." I said then I did swear and I got a stinking look from the old woman sitting at the next table.

"Hello Malachite, it is good to know you are alive." Tobias said in pleasant tones.

"Well it's good to be alive." I said, realising there was no going back now.

"You could have let us know." Tobias said, and there was no chastisement, or even a hint of anger in his voice, just a sadness that I'd let Essie down.

"I didn't know you'd got out of Volterra." I said, "And I couldn't face the family knowing I'd left you there."

"I should not have asked you to bear such dire news." Tobias said lowly. "Although I know someone who will be most pleased to hear that you are alive and well. Essie has been trying to contact you for the last ten years."

"I've been keeping my head low." I stated, which was the truth without going into too much detail. The last ten years had been one long nightmare that I was only just now getting out of and I would rather not relive it if I could.

"And now you bump into our daughter." Tobias mused.

"Look Tobias, I was supposed to just take a message, not have a catch up." I said angrily to hide my agitation over having to reveal some things I didn't want to which might just happen if I talked to Tobias too long. He was the closest thing I had to a father after the Volturi took mine, and other than a brief stint where I hated him for having Essie's love, I confided in him. It was hard not to fall back into that pattern, but it was wrong to start over the phone.

"Very well." Tobias said brusquely, and I realised he knew I was being defensive, but would question my motives at another time, because we had more important things to discuss at the moment. "Grace is not a vampire." He added and I frowned.

"But I thought Tony had to change her." I said, dropping my voice not for the humans to here.

"Yes. However she has not turned into a vampire. Somehow she is a dhampir." Tobias said with the excited tone of a three thousand year old vampire who'd come across something new in his very long life.

"What? But…how?" I spluttered.

"Your guess is as good as ours. It is something we hope to discuss once Grace is more accustomed to her new state." Tobias said a little warily. "We hope to give them a few days before we start any serious discussion. A few days is all it would take for you and Liza to drive up from California."

"You know where she is?" I asked feeling a little shocked by this revelation.

"Yes." Tobias answered simply.

"Oh." I thought for a moment. "So you want me to talk Liza into coming home. You want me to go against the promise I made her as a friend to be understanding and not pressurise her where her family is concerned? Are you going to ask me to spy on her next?"

"I would do nothing of the sort, but Liza needs to be with her family." Tobias said gently, and I recognised his coaxing tones from when I was a kid and I wouldn't eat my dinner.

"Then come get her, you know where she is." I said stubbornly.

"And I have a feeling you already know how stubborn Liza can be at times." Tobias said, and I knew he was smiling a little over my reaction.

"She's not stubborn. She's just… just gets a little obsessive. Not unlike someone else I know." I stated darkly.

"Wow, that was a rather harsh blow." Tobias chuckled.

"Don't patronise me." I snapped.

"Forgive me Mal, that was not my intention, it is merely that I have never known such animosity from you since you were a child and infatuated with Essie." He stated, and I was sure there was something in his tone that suggested I was… Liza didn't want that from me and I was old enough now to know that casual flirting could sometimes be just that, there didn't have to be anything behind the words and actions or Liza would have brought the kiss up by now. I guess it was just the bear's blood that did it…

"I don't like being asked to betray my friend's trust." I stated since he hadn't accused me fully and I didn't want to confirm any suspicions he might have.

"But we are your friends too." Tobias pointed out.

"Yeah. But from what I hear, all you decided to side with Essie and nobody cared about listening to Liza's point of view." I said firmly.

"That is what she said?" Tobias asked, and now there was a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yes."

"Tell me Mal, has she told you why she is angry with us, or Essie in particular?" Tobias demanded.

"No. But she'll tell me when she's ready." I said firmly. "So don't say anything."

"But would you rather know now, for Liza will not tell you. Not anytime soon." Tobias said in a reasoning tone, and although I knew this was true there was something else I was more certain of, that I wouldn't betray Liza's trust like that, she will tell me when she's ready.

"I don't want to know." I said firmly and Liza took the phone from me and brought it to her ear.

"Matters not." She said angrily. "How dare you do this Father?"

Liza's brow knit together as she listened to her father.

"I am not being unreasonable in the slightest. You were being unreasonable to expect me to accept this new development without a bye or leave and now you go to poison my friend against me? I have no one in this world; you even took my twin from me. Now you seek to steal my only friend when all I wish is to know how my brother and his girlfriend fare?" She said, her voice rising in agitation.

"No." She hissed.

She winced slightly, but then her face set in determination.

"You see reason Father." She stated.

Her face looked pained for a moment

"Then she should have thought about that before. Perhaps she would not be so… She should have thought…" Liza stammered.

She listened to Tobias some more, then hung up and turned off her phone. She sank into the chair and I wanted to hug her, and wipe the tears from her face. I also wanted to know what they had done to her that was so bad, but I knew she wouldn't tell me. I wanted to be sure that she was ok.

"Liza? Are you ok?" I asked gently.

She blinked and looked around the café at the few patrons who were busy in their own conversation. They hadn't even noticed Liza's raised voice, or if they had they chose to ignore it.

"I think perhaps we should go somewhere else." She stated.

I nodded and followed her from the café. I wanted to talk over the whole conversation, but Liza was lost in her thoughts. I knew I had to wait until she was back with me before I could ask her anything. I just wanted to know that she was ok and if there was anything I could do. But in her moments of silence I had to let her think.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, BellaNessieCullen, Justandsimplyme, Alphabloodwolf, Lsb123, Alexsandra and Skys the Limit 7507**

* * *

><p>Surprisingly I wasn't tired on the Tuesday, despite the fact Dove had kept me up all night talking about the Darktide books, and other ones we had both read. It surprised me that I hadn't really taken this chance to talk to Dove, I had always found ways to avoid such conversations thinking she would bring it back to our love lives always, but she kept strictly to the books.<p>

Dove on the other hand was exhausted the next day and she conceded that after her morning lesson she'd have a nap, although she reminded me that I wasn't allowed to sleep until this evening at the earliest. I rolled my eyes before going to shower, remembering not to get my hair wet.

Once I was as clean as I was allowed to be at the moment, although nowhere near as clean as I would have liked, I made my way back to the room. Dove had already left and I sighed, realising I could have washed my hair and dried it and Dove would have been none the wiser.

In the past I would have gone to the shower and taken advantage of the fact, but now I could be more practical. I had to keep up the pretence so instead I pinned my hair up as best I could in order to hide the matted blood. My hair looked rather messy, but the addition of a scarf made it look as if it was intentional and I felt ready to face the world.

I stripped off the bedding and was dismayed to see that the blood had soaked through to the quilt itself and I would be unable to wash it at the laundrette. I felt a wave of homesickness as I thought of how I would tackle it at home. Soak it in a stain remover in the big stone basin in the laundry room before placing it in the big washing machine. I would not be able to do that here.

I could but wash the covers and leave the quilt until the holidays. I decided that I could treat it with some form of dry use stain remover and get as much of the blood out as I could, otherwise I would have to buy a new quilt.

I left the room and went to wash my bedding. It seemed a little strange to go to the laundrette without Mal, despite the fact he had only accompanied me twice. It was the fact that I had to employ the stool again in order to pour in the powder and then the fabric conditioner. Not to mention how boring it could be with no one to talk to. I missed his company greatly that morning.

I purchased a dry use stain remover and had enough time to apply it to my quilt before I had to make haste to the university for my afternoon lesson. It went by in a blur and I was soon leaving, hoping to ride the bus back to the dorm building and meeting up with Mal. I almost missed him sitting on one of the benches that lined the walkway to the front of the main building.

"Good afternoon." I said with a smile.

"Alright?" He said with a smile. "How's the head?"

"Much better now thank you." I said as I sat beside him. "Thank you for dressing it."

"No problems Liza." He said.

"You came to meet me." I observed.

"Yeah. We got some things to discuss and I thought you'd rather stroll than catch the bus." He said with a shrug.

"And also?" I prompted for I sensed there was something else.

"How you holding up hunger wise?" He asked. "I know we went hiking the other day, but you lost a lot of blood yesterday."

"It wasn't as much as Dove would have you believe." I stated.

"How did you know she'd spoke to me?" Mal asked in shock.

"It was a guess." I said with a smile. "I feel fine."

"Are you sure? I know we can't go far, but I'm sure we don't have to look far to find any rats or something." He said casually, as if he were suggesting we purchase a latte on the way home.

"Rats?" I said, feeling appalled. "You wish me to feed on rats?"

"Nothing wrong with rats." Mal said firmly. "They're a good find in an emergency."

I was about to ask when he had to feed from rats, but I recalled something Mother had told me once.

"In Volterra." I murmured.

Mal looked sad. I stood and kissed his cheek lightly before taking his hand.

"Let us walk." I said. "It is a nice evening and the fresh air will do us good."

"Ok." Mal said as he rose to his feet. "We could grab some food on the way back then talk in my room."

"That sounds like a good plan." I agreed. "Perhaps we should pig out today and opt for fast food?"

"Yeah." Mal agreed. "A Maccy-D?"

"Why not." I mused. "It has been a while sine I've had food from there."

"Me too." Mal stated.

"Can I treat you to a Big Mac?" I offered.

"If I can treat you to a chicken burger." He replied.

"We buy each other food?" I mused.

"Why not?"

"But what if I choose a more expensive meal than you?" I inquired with amusement.

"Then you can buy me lobster next time." Mal said with a grin and I laughed as I rolled my eyes. "Not that I'd eat it. Never got on with shellfish, they bring me out in a rash."

"Really?" I asked, astounded.

Mal chuckled.

"You were pulling my leg." I said, laughing at myself for believing him. As if a dhampir would be allergic to something.

"Yep." He stated with a grin.

"Oh, I will get you back." I growled.

"Oh yeah?" He challenged.

"Yeah. So just wait and see, boyo." I responded.

"Boyo? You going Welsh on me now Liza?" Mal teased.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I asked.

Mal grinned and kissed my head.

"I like you no matter what." He declared, and I felt elated.

"I will hold you to that." I stated.

"No problamo." Mal said with a shrug and we both laughed as we reached the McDonalds.

We purchased a meal each, paying for each other's orders with an amused air. I bought a desert, something I had never done from a McDonalds before, but Mal did insist on ice cream, it was his favourite. As we walked to his room I found myself reciting an ice cream recipe I had once attempted in my head. The results were appreciated by my school friends of the time. I wanted to make some for Mal to try, a treat for my good friend, although it would have to be in Tregarran since there were hardly the facilities here in Riverside. At least there were hardly facilities here that I would be allowed to use.

It almost slipped my notice that I had thought so casually of home, and after such an upset yesterday? I could not return to Tregarran, at least not for a while. I had to allow my mind to settle once more, and hopefully arrange the trip to arrive there when the hall was empty. Christmas would be good, for Mother and Father would be visiting the Cullen House to meet with Grandmother, Grandfather, Uncle Hunter and whichever of the family happened to be near at the time. Tregarran Hall was bigger than the Cullen House, but that was the main family 'seat' if you like. Tregarran Hall was the abode of the extended family.

The reasons mattered not, for one fact made Christmas the perfect time to return to Tregarran, I would have the house to myself.

Of course the house was almost empty now. At least that is what Tony stated, but how could I trust him? He had sided with Mother and now he had revealed that which I did not wish to know, the cause of my heartache to begin with. I knew that I could not return with Tony there either, I had to have my space, to acclimatise to Tregarran once more before I could contemplate a reunion, should I want a reunion. As things stood at the moment it was looking highly unlikely.

"You're away with the fairies." Mal commented.

I blinked and looked around, realising we were now in his room.

"I was merely pondering something." I replied.

"Something unsettling judging by the conflict on your face." Mal observed as he pulled his burger and fries from his paper bag.

"Actually I was trying to recall my recipe for ice cream." I stated. "It went down a treat with my friends in Olympic Pines. I was contemplating whether to treat you with it or not."

"You'd make me ice cream?" He asked in astonishment.

"Of course I would." I said firmly.

"Oh Liza, you are truly my other half." Mal said rather theatrically as he knelt before me and clasped my hands to his chest. "Forget glass slippers, a girl who can make ice cream wins my heart any day."

I giggled, turning away from him as I felt my cheeks burn despite the fact I knew he was saying it in jest I could almost hope his words were true.

"I'm serious bach, I really like ice cream." He stated, "And I really like you."

I pulled my hands from his and dropped my face into my hands, I felt unable to handle this game. I was happy with Mal as a friend, but we were not at a stage in our relationship where I could jest about our feelings in this way. We would have to be firmer friends before I could fortify myself for his games and not become enamoured by his playful words. The ability to make ice cream was hardly a sound qualification with which to decide on your future mate.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I could hardly tell him my true worry and I was silent a moment as I sought out a reason. As the moment seemed to wear on and I was on the verge of panic a reason presented itself. It was a reason that should have sprung immediately to mind as soon as our conversation had taken this playful course.

"That may be a good enough reason to you, but there are many more who could make ice cream as good as mine, if not better. Besides, my heart belongs to another, as it was promised years ago." I stated, unable to meet Mal's eye.

"Oh." Mal said, as he backed away from me. "To Simon."

"Yes." I answered.

"Ok." Mal said as he sat beside me. "I guess you can't beat that first love thing. I'm glad you got someone in mind. Someone you can actually be with as opposed to someone who's already taken. I don't know why, but all the best women have already chosen someone else."

"Like Mother?" I asked.

"Like Mother." Mal murmured with a frown, then he nodded. "Yeah, exactly like Essie." He added with conviction. "They all seem to already be taken, although that doesn't stop me liking them. Like that 'black widow' I told you about? She had a mate, but she liked a little extra, I got into so much trouble." He laughed sadly. "I'll never catch a break."

I had no idea what to say to bring him comfort. How could I remedy his problems of the past?

"So Simon." He said before I could speak of anything else. "The love of your life."

"Yes." I said without hesitation now that I had retreated back to the safety of my promise.

"When are you going to get back in touch with him?" Mal asked casually.

"Once I've finished college." I stated.

"That's an awful long time away. Why don't you just go now? I mean you were waiting until you turned eighteen right?"

"You know this." I said.

"Then why wait?" He asked and I could feel his steady gaze upon me.

I looked at Mal unable to voice my concerns fully.

"Sorry." He said. "It's not important now anyway. We have other things to discuss."

"Yes." I said, thankful to be moving on from the subject of my non-existent love life.

"Ok then." Mal said as he took a bite of his burger and I took this as my cue to start eating.

We ate in silence for a minuet before Mal took a sip of his drink.

"How did your sister-in-law become a dhampir?" He asked.

"I have no idea." I stated. "Although I am intrigued to find out. So intrigued that Tony almost tricked me into returning home for a few days." I blurted the latter without thinking.

"Tricked you?" Mal questioned, and I realised I would have to tell him part of it now.

"He pretended he wanted my help and even stated that the family would be away, but then he said something that made it clear it was all a rouse. That is what caused me to throw my phones into the pond." I replied, editing as much as I could.

"Right. Are they working?" He asked.

"I am waiting for them to dry out." I stated, and it was the truth, I had placed them out on kitchen towel with all the components separate, but there was a lot of water and I doubted the phones would work again.

"I hope you don't have to splash out on a new phone so soon." Mal said sincerely.

"No pun intended?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh, it was intended." Mal joked. "But there was something you said last night, about being replaced. What did you mean by that? Do you think Grace will replace you in Tony's affections? Is that what he revealed to you that made you so angry?"

"No." I said with a sigh. "I made a place for Grace long ago."

"Then what is it?" Mal asked, his voice verging on the impatient.

I shook my head and Mal let out a sound of annoyance.

"I really wish you'd confide in me." He said. "I won't turn from you, I promise. I'll hear you out, no matter how trivial some people might find it it's obviously not trivial to you."

"I can not speak of it." I murmured.

Mal sighed. But said nothing as he picked up his ice cream and began to eat.

We sat in silence and this one was uncomfortable. I sought a subject to discuss, but could think of none. I finished my food and stood up.

"I will go and study now." I said softly.

Mal looked at me for a moment, evaluating my reason for leaving.

"If that's what you want to do." He said. "See you on the bus tomorrow?"

I nodded and left the room feeling a little sad. I would have liked to spend more time with Mal, but the conversation was hovering around things I did not wish to discuss. I hoped that by tomorrow he would forget about what transpired on Monday, or at least realise that I really did not wish to discuss it. I much preferred my time with Mal before my family got in the way.

It was complicated.

Since I had nothing to do for the rest of the evening and Dove was nowhere to be seen I thought it best to get some studying done. Besides I had an assignment, I had two weeks to complete it, however I could make some real headway.

Thankfully Mal did not question me the next day and I was happy that he chose to ignore it. I had suspected he would broach the subject once more after our lessons that day, but he kept the topic of conversation purely academic. He wished to make use of the library that night and asked if I needed to use it. I said yes because I had yet to visit the library and some research amongst books was always more enjoyable than having the work done for you by a search engine.

Being at the library had another advantage; it meant that we could not talk. At least not at length about anything that was likely to get heated. It meant that we got back to our former banter and it eased us into the rest of the week.

We had settled back into our previous pattern, which meant that I felt able to ask something of him come Friday. There was to be a fancy dress party at the Union bar and it seemed a good thing to experience. I had been good since cutting my ties with Malcolm and I thought that if we attended the Halloween party it would count as our night out once a month. That seemed fair for we could not spend all our nights in.

"Actually I could do with a night out." Mal said. "Too much studying fries the brains."

I laughed at this.

"Yes, and this is the perfect occasion. A Halloween party with the other students and a chance to dress up." I said with a grin.

"Well if you're into that I guess it's fun." Mal said with a shrug.

"You will dress up too." I stated.

"Me?" He asked in horror.

"Yes. Why not? It will be amusing." I said, still smiling.

"You really want me to dress up?" Mal asked doubtfully.

"Yes." I replied. "You can go as Dracula and I will go as your bride."

"You want us to dress up as vampires for Halloween?" He asked, looking at me as if he thought I was on the verge of insanity.

"Will it not be most amusing?" I enticed.

"It will be, but no one else will get the joke." He replied, still frowning slightly.

"Does it matter?" I asked, placing my hands to his cheeks and looking into his eyes.

"I suppose not." He conceded. "Fine, we'll go as vampires."

"Then we should go tomorrow to buy costumes." I announced, pulling away as I began to make plans in my head.

"I have a lesson in the morning." Mal reminded me needlessly.

"Then I will make my way to college for one and meet you at the door. Then we can have lunch in town before exploring the costume shops." I stated, the plan forming effortlessly as it always did when shopping was involved.

"That sounds great, although I would have pegged you more for someone who would make her own costume." He said, obviously teasing me. He obviously had no idea that I was quite an expert where clothes making was concerned.

"If I had enough time I would have done so, however I will not be able to complete the task by next week, not to mention I lack the room to work within." I stated, answering as if his comment were a serious one.

"Do you need a lot of room to make clothes?" He asked, giving me a curious look.

"Ideally yes. But at the very least one needs a table of adequate height on which to cut the cloth and preferably a dummy on which to shape the garment." I explained in a matter-of-fact way.

"You've made clothes before?" He asked, sounding impressed by this new revelation about me.

"Yes. I even taught the girls in my class to make their own dresses for junior prom the first time I went through high school." I stated the fact, hoping that it did not sound like boasting.

"That's impressive." Mal remarked. "I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"I could teach you when we break for the holidays." I said excitedly. "If you wish to come with me that is. For all I know you may have other plans." I added as I realised I had not asked him to come with me yet, I had merely been assuming it in my head.

"No. No plans at all. There's just been me for a long while now." Mal said sadly.

"Then you will come with me." I said firmly.

"That would be nice." Mal said with a smile.

"Yes, and what a surprise it will be for Mother and Father." I said in delight.

"Sounds like you're ready to make up with them." Mal observed, looking a little pleased.

"I feel that by then I may be able to do so. I will evaluate my feelings at the time, but either way it will be a surprise for them for they often speak of you." I said, sharing more with him now that I knew he was coming home with me.

"They do?" He asked.

"Yes. How do you think I guessed your identity immediately once I knew you were dhampir?" I demanded. "And Father recognised you so quickly on the phone. What did he say to you?"

"Apart from the fact that Grace was dhampir and trying to tell me why you're not talking to your family? He said that Essie's been trying to get in contact for the last ten years." He replied, his face downcast.

"And you question if they talk of you? They would very much like you to return to them." I stated.

"So there's hope then."

"Malachite, you are part of our family whether you realise it or not." I said kindly as I placed my hand to his cheek. "Never forget that."

"Because of my connection to your parents?" He stated as he placed his hand over mine.

His green eyes locked with mine and I was reminded once more of their startling brilliance. I had always thought Uncle Hunter had magnificent green eyes, but they were nothing compared to those of Malachite. I was lost for a moment unable to apply my brain as my mouth answered for me in defence of my fragile heart.

"Of course."

"Great." Mal remarked and I couldn't fathom his tone as he pulled my hand from his cheek, but I wouldn't allow him to break contact completely as I held onto his hand with my own.

"Any connection to you is better than none." I said softly. "It is better than no connection at all."

I was caught by his eyes once more, mesmerised by his very presence. There was definitely a charge to the air and I found my mind wandering to a scenario I had tried to ignore, albeit without much success, where Mal was concerned. Was I brave enough to cross that gap?

What if he turned me down?

I decided it was better to know either way, and I began to stoke up my courage in order to tell him my feelings for him. It took a moment for me to draw un enough breath for every breath seemed difficult to reach caught up as I was in Mal's gaze. I began to lean toward him. Was he leaning closer to me? The air around us was growing heavier and I was certain now that he would kiss me…

There was a knock at his door and I frowned in annoyance, knowing my chance had been stolen from me as the trembling in the air about us disappeared. Mal stood and went to answer the door while I remained sat on his bed caught between anger, despair, and strangely, relief.

"Hi, you said you'd help me with psych." The girl said and I felt the last of my hope fade.

"I'm a little busy right now." Mal said and I felt eyes upon me, envious eyes. "It's family business." He added and I could almost hear the sigh of relief in the girl's mind that I was possibly his sister or cousin. Regardless I was taken out of the potential rival category to this girl.

"I guess we can reschedule." She said with a shrug.

"Yeah. I'm not sure when." Mal said. "You're better off asking someone else."

"Ok." The girl said, and suddenly I knew I was back in the potential rival category, but the girl was delusional if she thought Mal saw me as anything more than a friend. "Well I'll see you around."

"Yeah." Mal replied.

The girl looked as if she would rather stay, but realised she would have to go and so she moved from the door. Mal closed the door and turned back to me.

"You should not neglect other friendships you have forged here for my sake." I stated.

"Like I said, they only want me for my brains." Mal observed as he came to sit next to me once more. "They come to me when they think I can help them with their studying, but do they ever think to invite me for a drink?"

"I thought you wished only to be on hi/bye terms with people." I stated, managing to draw myself into a teasing frame of mind as I sought to forget the moment earlier where I had very nearly embarrassed myself.

"Well what you think you want and what you really want can be two different things." Mal stated, and there was a look he gave me, a very brief look, that suggested he may have been referring to something else entirely, before he continued with his point that pertained to the subject at hand. "I may have come here to earn some qualifications and not to socialise, but then I wouldn't mind going out for half a lager or something once in a while."

"And no one has offered you?" I asked, feeling somewhat outraged by this fact.

"Nope. Only you to the Halloween party." He stated.

"I'm surprised none of the girls have asked you to join them at some point." I ventured, testing the waters where his love life was concerned since he had not mentioned his currant status to me.

"Why would they do that?" He asked with a frown.

"You are an attractive man Malachite." I stated for it was an unavoidable fact that I would still state had I no desire for him.

"Yes. Just the same as you're an attractive woman, but don't you find that sometimes humans seem almost afraid to approach you?"

"Not really." I stated. "Although Dove reckons I have an aura, and you do too. Something that advertises caution."

"Dove said that?" Mal asked.

"Yes."

"Wow. Humans are not usually so good at detecting vampires never mind half vampires." He observed.

"Perhaps it is our ethereal beauty she finds daunting." I suggested.

"Yeah." Mal agreed, then he laughed. "Unless she has a latent power and can sense our kind for what we are."

"Now that would be something." I mused. "But highly unlikely. Even if there were something present what worth would there be in drawing her attention to it? To know why we register as different she would have to know why we differ from her. It would put her in jeopardy. Even if we were to seek permission for her to know the secret the others would find out that she has some latent talent they would wish to nurture it. There is only one sure fire way to increase a human's power."

"They'd vamp her." Mal stated.

"Yes."

"I wouldn't want that for anyone." He said. "Unless it's a real emergency."

"If it is life or death?" I inquired.

"Yes."

"I have often wondered about whether it is ethical to offer a person the chance of immortality when faced with death. Surely in that situation you are likely to take a route you may not have chosen otherwise."

"Well, if they don't like it there are ways to remedy the situation." Mal stated. "And if Dad hadn't posed that very question to Mam as she lay dying, I wouldn't have known her at all and who knows what Dad would have made of me. The thing that killed the love of his existence."

"You are not a thing." I said firmly as I hugged him.

"I know Liza bach." He said as he hugged me in return. "And my parents loved me, but sometimes I can't help wondering what Dad would have made of me if Mam had died."

"I'm sure he would have still loved you because you would have been his link to her." I stated.

"Thank you." Mal said.

"For what?"

"For giving me a different perspective." He stated.

"You had never thought of that before?" I asked, astounded by this fact.

"I've only started contemplating things recently and I haven't had anyone to give me the brighter side. I've just been left with my own mind to brood."

"The is a great sadness." I stated as I tightened my embrace to comfort him further. "You should not be left to feel so alone."

"Well I don't anymore." He said in an attempt at cheerful as he tapped my back.

"You should never have felt that way at all." I said fiercely, hugging him with all my will in the hope to make up for the sadness in his past.

"I know. But a lot of it was my own stupid fault. Through bad decisions I ended up losing touch with everyone I know and now I'm too chicken to reopen channels. Liza, you're lucky we ended up on the same floor." He said and his body moved slightly as he nodded his head.

"Why?" I asked, frowning as I continued to hug him.

"Because if we hadn't well…well this will be you in five years time. Stuck amongst humans, unable to really let anyone get to know you cause it will mean a death sentence for them. Always lying low hoping to never come across a vampire because you can't be certain until their hands are around your throat whether their good or not. Spending a week sleeping in a sewer because it's the one place that will hide your scent enough not for the vamps to track you."

"Oh my poor Mal." I gasped, raising my head before I stroked his cheek with my thumb. "This will never occur again." I said firmly as I placed my hands to his cheeks. "I promise you."

"That's all well and good Liza, but even if you travelled with me now there would be just the two of us. You might hold stock in your family's name, but no vampire will care about that if they have us cornered alone. Especially if word gets around that you're estranged from them. What if we run into the Volturi and word has got back to them? You'd become the perfect leverage."

"The Volturi would not dare touch us." I said firmly.

"Of course they would." Mal said with a snort.

"They would do nothing of the sort." I said firmly. "You truly are out of touch Mal, for the Volturi no longer hold jurisdiction over us."

I finished my sentence, but could not raise my voice above the commotion from the corridor and I doubted Mal had heard me. Besides, there was an urgency to the voice out there that demanded our attention. Mal and I filed out into the corridor and we were surprised to find that no one bar the source of distress was present. I know human hearing is not on a par with that of a dhampir, but there is no way they could ignore her sounds of distress.

Then I realised it was a Friday night and everyone was out drinking. The girl in the corridor had been drinking, that was more than evident, but I think her reason was different to most. Had I not drunk to forget myself? But then I had a friend there beside me to stop me doing anything foolish, poor Sophie had no such luck and that is what led her into knocking hell out of Malcolm's door.

"COME OUT HERE YOU BASTARD AND FACE ME!" She screamed, pounding and kicking the door.

"Sophie?" I said carefully, placing my hand on her shoulder. "It is ten o'clock on a Friday night, I doubt Malcolm is in his room."

"Liza?" Sophia asked, and she turned to me, her face drenched in mascara tears. "They didn't believe me." She murmured. "They thought I was fabricating the whole thing."

"Then I will bear witness." I stated. "He told me with his own mouth that he spent the first night with you."

"But they said it's too late to… Too late to…" She looked over my head, her eyes wide with fright and I turned to see that she was looking at Mal.

"It is fine Sophie, that is Mal Rogers, he is a kind man. He is not that insidious Malcolm Donaldson who…" I said soothingly.

"Please, I don't want anyone to know." She cut me off in a hissed whisper.

"Shall we go somewhere a little less public? I'm sure Dove is out for a few hours yet." I suggested.

"Thanks." She said.

"Allow me to say my farewells to my friend and then we will talk."

"Thanks." Sophie said again and hugged me.

I tapped her back and pulled away from her enough in order to turn to Mal.

"I'm afraid my friend is a bit worse for wear with the drink." I stated. "I will meet you after your lecture tomorrow."

"Ok. But if there's anything I can do for y'all…"

"We'll be sure to call on you." I said with a smile.

"Then good night ladies, I'm gonna catch me some shut eye."

I raised my eyebrows at Mal, trying to communicate that he was overdoing the Texan thing, but it was to no avail. Besides, I could talk to him about it tomorrow, and if Sophie was in any state to question it I would put it down to him being nervous of crying women. No, that would be bad. I would have to think of some other valid excuse that would not make him sound as if he was emotionally stunted.

"Night night." I said and nodded my head.

Mal saluted before he entered his room and I turned back to Sophie.

"I've ruined your night." She whispered.

"Nonsense." I replied. "I was about to head back to my dorm. You heard Mal, he wishes to sleep for he has lessons tomorrow."

"Saturday lessons?" Sophie asked. "Glad I ain't got them."

We walked along the corridor, I held her up beneath her shoulder, but it was grief that caused her to be unsteady on her feet not the alcohol. I heard her stomach growl and I frowned.

"Have you eaten?" I asked.

"I can't." She whispered.

"Sophie, you must eat." I said firmly. "I think we shall go to the bathroom, get cleaned up, then I am taking you to eat missy."

"I just don't want to go out there." She murmured.

"Then perhaps we could have food delivered." I suggested.

"But that's against the rules." Sophie said sadly.

"How about I send Mal to buy us food?"

"But he said he needed to sleep." Sophie pointed out.

"He will do this." I said firmly.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because he is an old family friend and he likes to look out for me." I replied.

"But you didn't recognise him?"

"I had not seen him since we were three. However Mal has a very good memory and I have changed very little. He was looking out for me, my guardian angel when I did not even know it." I stated, possibly too wistfully.

"Ok. Ok I guess some food won't hurt."

"I will phone him." I said firmly, then realised I had no phone as I reached my dorm room. "I will have to use the one in the room." I muttered as I opened the door.

"That's gonna cost a bomb." Sophie observed as she dropped down heavily onto my bed. "Don't you have a cell?"

"I did." I said as I picked up the receiver. "But I thought it could do with some swimming lessons." I added as I dialled in Mal's cell number from memory.

"Swimming lessons?"

"I threw it in the pond because I was sick of people phoning me at all hours." I explained briefly as I heard the ring on the other end.

"Hello?" Mal said cautiously.

"Mal, it is I, Liza. Could you please do me a favour?" I asked lightly.

"Course. What is it?" He replied with out pause.

"Could you go and purchase some food for Sophie and I? I will pay you when you arrive." I said.

"What would you like?"

"Anything, but Sophie should eat."

"Ok. I'll see what I can get. I won't be long." He said.

"Thank you."

"See you in a bit."

We hung up and I turned back to Sophie.

"Did you really throw your cell in the pond because of people phoning you all the time." She asked.

"I did." I replied without remorse.

"And I thought I could get temperamental." Sophie mused.

"Yes." I said carefully as I sat beside her. "And speaking of which, how did you come to be knocking on Malcolm's door?"

Sophie looked at my door in alarm.

"Mal will be at least a quarter of an hour with travelling, let alone how long it will take for the food to be prepared. We have time to discuss this." I stated.

Sophie looked unconvinced.

"Sophie, have I not proven my worth? I have kept your confidence, told not a soul of what happened to you. I did not even say to Malcolm that you felt you were raped when he stated that he spent the first night with you. I wished to leave it for you to decide what you wished to do with the information. I think you can confide in me further."

Sophia nodded in agreement.

"Then please tell me, how is it too late for you to make a complaint?"

"They said it would be my word against his." She said bitterly.

"But his word is worthless, I logged my own complaint. And I am witness to him confessing that he was with you that first night." I stated.

"That's the problem, that I made my complaint the same day as you. I mean they were supportive at first, said they'd look into it. I hadn't heard anything from them for two weeks so I went back today, and I don't know who he paid off, but they're taking the stance that we're trying to defame him. That we're making up lies and spreading malicious gossip." She said, her voice verging on hysterical.

"But I have only told people of my distaste for Malcolm, and I have told no one of your ordeal. Not even Mal knows and I tell him practically everything." I protested.

"And I haven't told anyone anything at all, apart from you and the warden. I was upset that they wouldn't believe me, that they were gonna drop the investigation. So I started drinking and then I got angry. I wanted to drag him down to the warden's office and make him confess." Sophie said angrily as she clenched her fists.

"I doubt that would have worked and knowing him for the slime-ball that he is. I would not be surprised if he then sued you for harassment." I stated, knowing this was a likely outcome, Malcolm was just the type of person to do such a thing.

"I didn't think of that." Sophie said with dread.

"Who does think of the outcome of one's actions when one is angry?" I asked, and realised I was also speaking of myself.

"I just feel so helpless." Sophie murmured.

"We will seek our own counsel." I stated. "The university has no right to dismiss our claims so easily. We will demand a hearing."

"How do we go about doing that?" Sophie asked.

"I am not entirely sure. I may need to make a few phone calls." I said carefully.

"To who?"

"I have a friend who works in law. I am sure he could give me a few pointers." I said, wondering if it was wise to bring Johno in on such a case since he knew me as a twenty eight year old as opposed to an eighteen year old.

"Ok." Sophie agreed.

"And we need to have a few more people on side." I suggested carefully knowing this would be the hardest part, getting Sophie to admit what happened to other people.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked, sensing full well where I was going with this.

"Would you be averse to telling Mal of what ails you when he brings the food?" I suggested.

"I don't know." She said, her eyes dropping to the floor as she became pale in her apprehension.

"He is a good listener." I stated. "And a good friend."

"I really don't want anyone else to know." She said mournfully.

"But if you wish for Malcolm to be punished then other people will have to know and you can have no better friend than Mal at this moment in time."

"But he's a guy." She murmured.

"I understand." I stated. "Then I will say nothing to him."

"And know you said you'd phone that lawyer friend of yours?" She began carefully.

"Yes." I replied tightly since I realised she was about to deny my help.

"I think I'll tell my parents what happened. Our family lawyer is good and he's based in LA." She said, and it was a reasonable point.

"Perhaps it would be for the best to involve your parents." I stated.

"Yeah. I probably should have told them as soon as it happened. Especially Mom. She's gonna be hurt that I didn't confide in her, but at the time all I could think about was how disappointed she'd be that I was drinking in the first place." Sophie said sadly.

"But the drink was spiked." I protested.

"Yeah." Sophie said. "But I knew it was alcoholic."

"I doubt your mother would have condemned you for a little alcohol." I reasoned.

"She made me promise not to touch any after what happened with my sister." Sophie said with a heavy sigh.

"That was not a reasonable request to ask of someone embarking on college. A caution not to drink to excess maybe, but not a request for total abstinence." I argued.

"My Mom was just worried." Sophie stated.

I nodded.

"Can we stop talking about it now? I just want to eat, wash and then turn in for the night." Sophie asked before I could say any more on the subject.

"If that's what you choose." I replied.

"It is. And will you promise me again that you won't tell anyone about this unless I ask you to?"

"I promise." I said solemnly.

"Not even Mal or Dove or anyone." She added firmly.

"I will tell no one." I promised.

"Thanks." Sophie said with a sad smile.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called and Mal pushed the door open.

"I got you some Indian." He said, placing the bag on my desk.

"Would you like to join us?" I asked.

"Nah. I really should be getting some sleep." He stated. "I'll see tomorrow."

"Yes." I replied. "And goodnight." I added managing to stop myself from saying Malachite.

"Night both." Mal said and went to leave.

"How much do we owe you?" Sophie asked.

"Oh nothing." Mal said. "Liza and I got a favour system going. I buy her this tonight and she'll hire my costume for the Halloween ball."

"You're going?" Sophie asked, although it was merely to be polite.

"Yes." Mal replied.

"As what?"

"Dracula." Mal said with a wide grin.

"Which version?" Sophie inquired further.

"Not any particular one." He stated. "I'll just wear fangs and a cape."

"And what about you?" She directed at me.

"One of the sisters." I stated.

Sophie gave me a questioning look.

"I'm going as Dracula's bride." I clarified.

"You'll synchronise?" She asked with a frown.

"Yes."

"Are you…together?" She asked carefully.

I looked at Mal, waiting for his response, but I could read nothing from his face. I decided he wished to spare my feelings and I should not leave him in this awkward predicament.

"Us? Together?" I asked. "Not at all."

"We're just good friends." Mal stated. "But it's a good way to get rid of unwanted attention if people think you're with someone."

"Not always." Sophie countered.

"That's true." I said. "But who will hassle me when I have a six foot four boyfriend?"

Sophie shrugged.

"But we do not pretend to be a couple." I stated. "Let people draw what they want from the fact we have synchronised our costumes. The truth of the matter is that Mal and I had both decided to go as vampires and when we realised this we thought we might as well have a theme."

"I guess it's no different than when a group of girls match their costumes." Sophie mused.

"Yeah. And I'd like to stay and discus this more, but I really should get to sleep. I don't want a tardy again." Mal cut in.

"Oh yes. Last time you were late." I observed.

"Yeah." Mal said. "It's hard to believe it was only two weeks ago."

"A lot has happened since then." I stated almost in wonder.

Mal nodded.

"Well anyway, goodnight." He said and quickly made his escape so we wouldn't delay him longer.

"He does seem nice." Sophie observed.

"He is." I said firmly. "Shall we dish the food out?"

"Yeah."

We shared out the food onto paper plates. Sophie was quick in eating and I realised she wished to be alone now. I wondered if it was wise to leave her alone but as she was leaving my room her roommate met her in the corridor. She seemed to sense that Sophie needed some reassurance and so took over from me.

I set about cleaning up in the room before I turned in for the night. It was well past eleven by the time I had showered and was laying my head down to rest, but Dove had yet to return. I did wonder if she was spending the night with Dermot, but sometime during the night she returned. I was unsure of the time, only that she roused me slightly as she clattered into the room.

I thought to be noisy in return when I awoke at seven the next morning, but I decided that would be cruel. Instead I made little noise as I collected my clothing for the day and went to shower. Once dressed I brushed my hair and braided it, leaving it wet for I wished to ensure Mal was on time this morning and was not late for his lesson again.

I stopped off at the kitchen first and looked in the refrigerator and was happy to find that there was still some bacon and sausages in the compartment designated to Dove and I. There was also eggs and milk, all bought fresh for the day before. I knew there was flour available and so I set about making some breakfast for Mal and I. Sausages, bacon and pancakes to my own secret recipe. I also made us some coffee, although there was only the instant variety available it was one of good quality.

I then arranged the two plates and mugs onto one tray and carried the breakfast carefully to his dorm. I balanced the tray on one hand as I knocked on the door. There was no answer so I placed my ear to the door. I could hear him snoring. I made my knock louder and as I listened this time I heard the snoring stop. He crossed the floor to the door and pulled it open.

"Liza?" He said, blinking at me from beneath his messy hair.

"Cock-a-doodle-doo." I said brightly.

"Huh?" He was confused, taking a while to come around.

"I have come to give you a wake up call. It will not do for you to be late." I explained cheerfully.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Half past seven." I said promptly.

"My alarm's not set to go off for half hour yet." He muttered as he scratched at his head.

"I come bearing breakfast." I said, holding up the tray.

"Breakfast?" He asked. "Why didn't you say?" He added as he ushered me into his room.

I laughed as I entered and placed one of the plates and his mug on his desk. Then I took the tray and sat on the airbed and balanced the tray on my lap. I took the precaution to place my mug on the floor near me in fear that it would tumble from the tray.

"Well this sure merits waking up half an hour early." Mal observed as he sat at his desk.

He began to eat, but turned his chair to me holding his plate in one hand while he used the fork in his other.

"How you up so early?" He asked between mouthfuls.

"I have always been an early bird." I stated.

"You didn't have to do this though." He observed.

"You bought food for Sophie and I last night and expected no payment. This is my favour in return." I explained.

"Thanks." He said before seeming to devour the whole of the plate in one. "This is absolutely delicious bach."

"I aim to please." I said with a smile as I sipped my coffee.

"Guess I'll go have my shower now. Err…Do you want to wait here?" He offered.

"I have things to do this morning." I stated. "I merely wished to ensure that you were up in time for your lesson."

"Thanks." He said with a smile. "What are you going to do this morning?"

"Recon." I stated.

"Recon?"

"I thought I would trawl the shops and narrow down the list to make our shopping this afternoon a more enjoyable and less tiring experience."

"That sounds great." He observed with a grin.

"I will go and prepare for my day." I said and stood, collecting everything back onto the tray.

"Then I'll meet you outside the college at one." He said and kissed my cheek as I reached for his mug.

I placed the mug on the tray and had no idea what to do. Instead I nodded my head dumbly and left the room. I was in a daze as I washed the dishes as my mind began to over analyse things. I had to remind myself that he had kissed my cheek before as I had his. It was a friendly peck, nothing more.

I managed to put all such nonsense out of my head by the time I returned to my room in order to style my hair properly. I had forgotten the incident entirely by the time I was looking through the town, finding the shops that would best meet our needs.

My morning's recon worked wonders; we had purchased our costumes by two and that left the afternoon free. Mal and I spent it at the cinema. We studied in the evening until it seemed the perfect time to eat. We had purchased some food to cook this evening since it appeared that most Saturdays the common room was deserted.

It was not true of this week. We had heard the thump of distant music, but had not associated it with our common room. It was a hindrance at times, having such good hearing could hamper ones perception of where a commotion was originating. Especially when you were doing your damndest to block it out.

We decided instead to slip through the party people and eat out. We returned to Mal's room to retrieve money in order to do this. It seemed such a simple plan, get some money, navigate the throng, and eat our food out and retreat to his room.

This plan was derailed almost at the first. I was ahead of Mal, since the press of bodies made it hard for us to remain together. I was sure some regulation or other was being broken, and could the floor support this many people?

"Hey Liza, come dance with us." Frankie said, grabbing hold of my waist and pulling me into a group that included Cheryl.

"Not tonight." I said brightly, trying to extricate myself from the dancing girls. "I am going to buy some food and have an early night."

"You're turning into a killjoy." Cheryl complained as she bumped my hip with hers, and it was a little on the rough side, rough enough for me to give her a wary look.

"I do not wish to party tonight. I am saving all my energy for the Halloween ball next week." I assured her.

"So you're actually gonna have a little fun? Since you got with that other Mal you've become stuck up." She said with a sniff.

I frowned slightly for there had been little contact between Cheryl and I since I had stopped going out every night of the week. She had no reason to come to such a conclusion. I decided that if she thought I was stuck up now she had not being paying attention previously. I decided that it was better to accept her insult and go one better to prove it mattered nothing to me.

"Cheryl dearest, I was always stuck up." I said, holding my chin high, although being so short it was hardly as impressive as if Mother were to do it.

I pushed away from the group and went to head toward the door, hoping I would meet Mal there. My head jolted back and I realised that Cheryl was pulling my hair.

Pulling my hair!

Making it a mess!

I growled and turned, striking out quickly with my hand to land a blow on her sternum that would wind her. She let go of my hair and doubled over, but I realised I was now surrounded by her friends and perhaps hair pulling would have been preferable to the group beating that now seemed imminent.

I pushed my hair back into place and pulled my clothes straight before I met each of them with a look of steal.

"Attack and I will defend myself." I warned.

Frankie was the closest and she seemed to see something in my eye that made her back away from me, but Lois did not follow her lead and she came at me, cat claws flying. I stepped out of the way, putting my foot in front of her so her own momentum brought her crashing to the floor.

"Do not cross me ladies." I said with an amused sigh, before I turned my back on them and walked sedately to the door.

So thronged was the room that only those in close proximity had noticed anything was amiss. When I reached the door Mal was there looking back over the crowd, trying to spot me. I was hard to spot in a crowd and I had to tug at his arm before he noted my presence.

He gave a sigh of relief and we began to descend the stairs.

"Where were you?" He asked once we were two floors down and the music no longer so intrusive.

"I was way-laid by Cheryl." I replied.

"That one who wanted you to party with her last week?" He remembered.

"The one and the same."

"What did she do?" He inquired.

"Invited me to party, and when I declined she accused me of being stuck up. She was trying to antagonise me so I went to walk away, paying her no heed. But she pulled my hair, and that I will not accept, so I winded her." I explained.

"You what?" He exclaimed.

"Hit her in the sternum, thus." I said, demonstrating my movement with my hand. "It is one of the moves Aunt Rose taught me since I am so small. It gives me better reason to best someone."

"And you floored her?" He asked, sounding impressed.

"Merely made her double over in order to catch her breath." I said with a shrug as we stepped out into the fresh night air, so cool and refreshing after the heat and press of bodies in the building. "It was Lois who was unfortunately floored."

"You got two of them?"

"They were only human, and really I hardly touched Lois. She was charging at me, I stepped aside, and she tripped over my foot." I stated, since it was hardly a challenge to have taken them all on, the challenge was to do so and still appear human.

"You are good." Mal observed with awe.

"As dhampir we have to be careful when applying force, so non contact defence is best if it comes to actual blows." I said.

"I guess. But I think it depends." He conceded.

"On what?"

"Well if some human was trying to get at me, even if they punched me or whatever, I'd shrug it off, let it go. It doesn't really hurt. But if they were trying to intimidate someone I love, well I think I'd get nasty then." He said darkly.

"Have you ever got nasty?"

"No. I've never been in that situation, at least with a human. With vamps it's different, they're stronger so you got to be prepared to fight them or they'll kill you, but humans are…" He trailed off with a shrug.

"Yes. Which is why I went easy on Cheryl and Lois, employing the skills Aunt Rose taught me, as opposed to the ones I learned from Mother." I stated.

"Wait, you've actually fought vampires?" He asked, and now he looked even more impressed and I wonder if I should not feel somewhat offended. But then vampires are so much stronger than dhampir that it would be impressive for us to fight one.

"A few. Not as many as you I don't suppose, but I have fought and killed a couple of vampires. Of course I was not alone, I was working with Mother." I paused and felt suddenly sad. "We made ever such a good team, Mother and I, a true mother-daughter tag-team."

"I think…" Mal paused a moment. "I think you really miss your mother. You try to pretend that you don't and stoke your anger back up, but I think you really do miss Essie."

"She is my mother." I murmured forlornly.

"And I think you do want to get back in touch with her, badly. I don't know why you're stopping yourself."

I stopped in my tracks, my mind a whirl. I realised I was fighting hard against Mal's suggestion, but why was I? Was the news truly so bad?

"I will think on it over dinner." I said as we began to walk once more.

We settled for KFC and shared a bargain bucket, although I made sure I had plenty of napkins and wet wipes to hand. By the time we had finished and were making our way slowly back to the dorms, lingering somewhat in the hope that the party would die down, I decided that I would call Mother. Or possibly text her to begin with, perhaps Mal would be kind enough to lend me his phone.

The common room was not as thronged as it had been, but that's not to say that the party had died down. Unfortunately it looked to be going on all night and I was thankful that Mal's room was at the end of the corridor. It was possible we would hear nothing.

I was in a slight daze as I made my way through the people and I seemed to lose track of events slightly. One minuet I was walking in front of Mal, his hand on my shoulder not for us to be separated this time, the next moment I was hemmed in by Gobbo and Trick. I looked around to find that Mal was delayed. It was 'Cruella De Ville' who was trying to get hair tips from him again.

"Well look at you, precious little thing." Gobbo purred, his hand stroking my cheek.

I aimed my knee at his family jewels intending to injure him.

"I don't think so." Trick said, as his hand came out to protect his friend's precious assets. "Mal is our friend and we want to know what you did with him."

"Did with him?" I asked. "What could I have possibly done with him? I have not seen him since he assaulted me. Now kindly step out of my way gentlemen, or I will be forced to report you too. And hopefully you will not have the wherewithal to cover it up as Malcolm did."

"Cover it up?" Gobbo said with a frown.

"He must have friends in high places to silence the warden as he did. Now step out of my way." I demanded.

"You heard the lady." Mal said, looming behind them and his face was like thunder, things about us were rattling.

"Keep out of this." Gobbo said, and he gave some signal to Trick who turned to Mal and before I could shout out a warning, he had punched Mal in the stomach.

It did not have the desired effect, Mal merely glared at him as a low vibration travelled through the floor, something almost like the feeling of loud bass. The light fixtures swayed too and there was the chink of empty bottles as they shook against each other wherever they happened to be placed.

"Earthquake!" Someone yelled dramatically.

"It's only a tremor." Someone else replied, "It's hardly nothing."

The three boys around me ignored the commotion. Mal because he was the cause of the rattling, there was no seismic activity, and Gobbo and Trick because they were otherwise engaged. I wondered how I had noticed, but I decided it was my brain seeking distractions from my predicament.

"You have three seconds to step away from Liza or I'm gonna start breaking some heads." Mal said in a low threatening voice that chilled the marrow of the bone so much it surprised me that Gobbo and Trick did not obey him immediately.

"No." I gasped, not wanting Mal to get into trouble.

"One." Mal said flatly.

Gobbo merely laughed as he squeezed my cheeks.

I kicked at his shin, but couldn't get apt leverage to truly hurt him as he held me to the wall.

"Two." Mal said, still glaring at Trick, who was looking at his fist as if it had betrayed him.

Gobbo leaned in as if to kiss me and I managed to free my hand and I brought it up quickly to connect with his jaw. In that instant Mal said, "Three", and before my hand could connect with Gobbo's jaw Mal moved in a blur, first punching Trick square on the nose, then turned Gobbo by placing his hand on the latter's shoulder, he punched the repulsive brute on the nose too. Mal growled and landed another punch on Gobbo that sent him to the floor.

The boy cowered as Mal raised his fist again, I placed my hand out and caught his wrist as he brought it down.

"No Mal." I said, looking into his eyes as I touched his cheek with my other hand. "You're better than this."

Mal was breathing heavily, the air around us was thick with telekinetic energy thanks to his anger. I was surprised the people gathered around to watch the fight were not floating from the floor.

Mal was still breathing heavily, but he was starting to calm and the feeling of his energy was draining somewhat as he lowered his arm. I smiled at him and he managed a smile in return. A scent registered and I looked down at Mal's fist to see that there was blood present, but not his blood. I glanced down further, feeling my head swim as the scent swam up around me.

So tantalising…

So inviting…

Gobbo looked up, his hand held to his nose, but red seeped between his fingers. I held my breath in order to ignore the scent and the call of the blood, but I was already light-headed. I had to resist the call; I detested Gobbo too much to consider drinking his blood.

My eyes fluttered and I felt my feet leave the floor.

"I got you bach." Mal whispered.

There was something wet against my forehead and I opened my eyes to find an anxious looking Mal watching me. He sighed with relief when I focused on him and tried to sit up.

"Just lie there a minuet." He said. "You don't want to faint again."

"Faint?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied. "Fancy? A dhampir who faints at the sight of blood." He teased.

I poked my tongue out and he chuckled.

"You should be ok now." He said, taking a damp cloth from my head. "Just sit up slowly."

I obeyed him.

"For how long was I unconscious?" I asked.

"Only ten minuets."

"Good." I whispered. "I'm sorry I passed out, I was overwhelmed. I was trying my hardest not to bite him for the thought of consuming his blood is repugnant to me. Not merely because he is human, although I use the term loosely. Even if I was a carnivore I would not partake in his blood." I said firmly.

"I know what you mean." Mal said with a shiver.

I sighed and moved to the edge of his bed.

"Do you think they'll be a bother?" I asked warily.

"We'll report them if they are. Tonight was an emergency, but if I could have got you out of there without violence I would of, if only to give us more ground to stand on if we reported them." He stated.

"Now they could sue you for assault." I said aghast.

"They could, but they won't." He said firmly.

"How can you be so sure?" I demanded.

"They had a helpless young woman cornered and were showing all sings that they wished to do her harm. They'll just brand me a have-a-go hero instead."

"Possibly." I conceded.

"What shall we do now?" He asked, obviously changing the subject since this was something we would discuss all night if we were not careful.

"To tell the truth I'd like nothing more than to settle down to sleep." I replied.

"Then that's what we'll do." He said, touching my cheek lightly.

I smiled, and then groaned as something essential occurred to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I will be unable to clean my teeth before bed." I replied mournfully.

"You could always use the bathroom next door." He suggested since he realised I did not wish to chance the common room again that evening.

"But…" I protested.

"Just don't think about it. Grab your things and I'll check the coast is clear."

I was still uncertain.

Without waiting for my answer, Mal stood and took up his toiletry bag as well as my own. He pushed my bag into my unresisting hands and without another word he pulled me to my feet and walked to the door. I thought he would peek outside, but he merely stood with his head bowed and his eyes closed. He then pulled me swiftly from his room and into the bathroom; I heard two locks snap shut, his room and the bathroom.

I paused a moment to regain my breath as I looked around the men's bathroom. It was a similar set-up to the ladies, apart from the addition of urinals. If they put a partition around the urinals then they could make it into a unisex facility.

I shook my head and turned to the sinks. I placed my toiletry bag on a little ledge where there were power outlets for electric razors. I pulled my bag down onto the back of the sink and looked at my reflection for a moment. I was slightly paler than usual, but it was nothing a goodnight's sleep wouldn't fix.

I began the process of cleaning my teeth as Mal brushed his beside me. I glanced up at him to find he was grinning slightly as he brushed. I frowned slightly, feeling a little amused although I had no idea what he was grinning about. I rinsed my mouth.

"Is there something amusing?" I asked.

"Nah. It's just weird. Cleaning our teeth together." He observed.

"How is it weird?" I asked.

"Just…" He sighed and shook his head with an amused look. "It's like…just weird."

"As in it is something we have never done together before?" I suggested.

"Yeah." Mal agreed, and I gave him a curious look.

"Or could it possibly be…" I trailed off; I would not say what was on my mind.

"Be what?" He prompted.

"That it is strange to see me in the men's bathroom when it is against the rules of the college and of good etiquette. It goes against my usual stance on decorum." I invented quickly to cover what I was originally going to say, which would have been quoting him from our first day at the laundrette, that this too would be couple territory.

"Yeah." Mal agreed.

I laughed.

"I do break rules Malachite." I whispered. "But I have had no need to in college. Yet."

"Oh Liza bach." He sighed merrily, hugging me to him and he kissed the top of my head. "You don't half say the funniest things."

"I can not help it." I said, hugging him in return, indulging in his nearness for a moment. "I am a comedy genius."

Mal chuckled and it echoed through his chest.

"Shall we return to your room now?" I asked. "There is no point lingering here longer than necessary. People would talk if they saw us emerging from the bathroom together." I added as I pulled away slightly in order to look up.

"Let them talk." Mal said with a shrug.

I was delighted by this, but I had to be careful that I wasn't mistaking a flippant remark for something more.

"But I should hate to give you a bad reputation." I stated.

"No. You're right. I don't want to add masterful lover to my new reputation of being quick with my fists." He said with a grin.

"They were provoking you." I stated. "Everyone who was there witnessed that. They know you are a nice quiet guy, but now they also know it is unwise to cross you. That is not a bad thing."

"I know bach." He said softly and brushed back a strand of my hair I had not noticed had escaped.

"And if you wish to gain the reputation of being an amazing lover, I'm afraid a 'quickie' in the bathroom is rather uncouth and rather diminishes you as a potential mate than add to your potential. You would be seen as a bit of fun, nothing else." I chastised with a playful edge.

"Yeah." He said. "And I'm done with bed hopping. I want a proper relationship built on friendship and trust as well as a good sex life. Something significant." He added and he was very serious.

"That is what I hope for too." I said, wondering to whom he referred and what he would infer from me.

Mal stepped away.

"And you'll have it. Once you get back in touch with Simon." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Yes…Simon." I said, frowning slightly, wondering why Mal had made mention of him as I packed my things back into my toiletry bag.

Then Mal took my hand and stepped up to the door where he paused a moment with his eyes closed. Then he pulled me into his room and the doors shut behind us. I leant against the door of his room deep in thought.

"You ready for bed?" He asked.

"Am I allowed to cwtch in with you tonight?" I asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Never mind." I said, heading toward the air mattress.

"I don't mind you cwtching in with me, if only for the fact that you used the word." He said with a smile. "But you've only ever asked that when something's bugging you. What's wrong?"

"I like knowing that you are near." I whispered.

"Go on then." He said.

I smiled at him and put my toiletry bag aside before bounding to the bed.

"Don't you want to change first?" He asked.

"Oh yes." I said with a laugh.

I sought out my pyjamas and began to change with my back to him while he changed with his back to me.

"Malachite." I said carefully. "Would you think less of me if I went back on my word?"

"Well it depends on what that word is." He muttered, his voice muffled by his top.

"What if I were to meet someone else and decided that I found him attractive. Very attractive, I would go so far as to say sexually alluring."

"Where are you going with this?" Mal asked and I turned to him as he turned to me, although he averted his eyes because I had paused in changing and was in nothing more than my pyjama bottoms and bra, although my pyjama top was held in front of me at the ready.

"I made a promise to Simon that I would go to him when I was ready, but that was ten years ago. He has moved on since then, more than moved on. I have also asked myself why I did not track him once I reached eighteen, I convinced myself that I was to start college not long after and it would not do to become embroiled in such things. Do you think that perhaps I am afraid that if I meet Simon now I will no longer like him? I am talking of physical attraction, not him as a person." I clarified.

"Only you know the answer to that." Mal stated.

I considered this as I pulled on my pyjama top.

"What if I were to meet someone who I liked as a person and had an attraction to that was much stronger than what I felt for Simon. Should I ignore these feelings and keep my word? Or should I make my feelings known?"

"Liza, I already told you. You can either go to Simon to be with him, even if it's only once so you know whether it is what you want, or you can just forget him and move on with your life. He can't hold you to something you said when you were an infatuated teenager. No one would expect you to. And if Simon is as great as you say he is, he definitely wouldn't hold you to it. If you had made him stay celibate for you, then to go off with someone else now you're ready would be mean, but you set him free, and he's been free and then some. You got every right to not go back to him if that's what you choose."

"And you really wouldn't think less of me for going back on my word?" I asked.

"Liza, you made the promise when you were eight, I wouldn't hate you if you broke it." Mal said firmly.

"Thank you." I cried and I hugged him tightly.

"No problems." He said, tapping my back. "Although, I am wondering if you had someone in mind."

"I was merely asking for future reference." I said carefully.

"Oh. Well you'll let me know whatever you decide." He replied.

"I will." I promised.

"Shall we go to bed now?" He asked.

I nodded and let him go before climbing into the bed. He locked the door and switched off the light before climbing in beside me. I snuggled into him and he placed an arm around me. I felt the comfort of his presence, but there was something I was curious about.

"Mal? Have you anyone in mind with whom you wish to have a full relationship?" I asked.

"Now that would be telling." He said, his voice on the edge of sleep.

"Then I will not pry further for now. However, you can confide in me, whoever she may be. I will help you in any way I can to ensure you have the best life possible. You deserve that my friend." I whispered and reached up to kiss his lips.

I pulled away a fraction, but lingered, for if he kissed me now, if he kissed me…

I doubt I would make love to him, at least not tonight, but I would seriously consider it for the future, the very near future. There was a comfortable yet thrilling place at Mal's side and I wished to occupy it, but I was certain he did not want me there since he did not kiss me in return.

I settled back against his chest and he began to snore softly. It was comforting being so close to him and I would rather be his friend than nothing else. I drifted to sleep in a comfortable frame of mind, hardly allowing his rejection to become an issue for I knew I would sooner be his friend than to not be a part of his life.

I did not awake to floating furniture that Sunday and Mal was particularly happy for this fact. He really did see it as a form of telekinetic incontinence, and I thought him silly for thinking so. I decided not to voice this opinion again and merely congratulate him on his dreamless sleep. We visited the laundrette as usual; although I had to make certain I did not see the mess in the common room by having Mal guide me while I walked through with my eyes shut. After we had ironed our clothes we spent the rest of Sunday in a rather lazy fashion. We mused on nonsensical ideas and it was nice to allow my brain to simply wander.

A lazy Sunday rolled into an uneventful week that seemed a blessing in all the drama of late. The week was uneventful, well apart from the Friday night, the night before Halloween, when Mal and I made love.

…

Unfortunately, it was only a dream…

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, BellaNessieCullen, Justandsimplyme, Skys the limit 7507, Alphabloodwolf, Lsb123, Lauren j and Alexsandra**

* * *

><p>The night before Halloween, I made love, and although it was but a dream, it was most marvellous indeed. It was not my first such dream, which meant I recognised the signs as the first hints caught my imagination. I had not had a good dream since college had begun; if I dreamed at all it was nightmares. Therefore, when I felt the approach of the dream I allowed myself to enter it, to indulge myself in the glory I knew was to come.<p>

_I drifted into the dream, a favourite little fantasy of mine. It began with walking in darkness, trees to my left, the ocean to my right, rocks to scramble over in front of me. These rocks were not obstacles, merely a way for me to reach my destination as I helped my beloved since his footing wasn't as steady as mine._

_I smiled, allowing the dream to carry me forth, despite the fact that Simon was out of breath and a little impatient as we emerged onto the ledge for I knew that once he saw the view all his agitation would disappear. And sure enough it did._

"_Wow." He gasped as he looked out over the ocean back toward the bonfires on First Beach and the fairy lights that adorned the hotel. I came to his side and took his hand, revelling in the symphony of silence up on our secluded rock. There was the splash of the ocean against the rocks far below and the sigh of the wind through the trees. It was a sacred calm I remembered well and rather than disturb it as I had done in reality, I merely led Simon over to the blankets and pillows and the prepared picnic hamper._

"_How did you cart all that up here?" He whispered softly in my ear his voice barely disturbing the calm of the night, although it sent shivers through me._

"_Bit by bit." I said with a wicked smile and I looked into his eyes in hope of communicating my intensions._

"_Wow." He observed once more._

"_Would you care to sit?" I asked, indicating the place I had set up two enormous floor cushions resting against a rock that faced the bay. _

_Simon laughed slightly as he sat down upon the picnic blanket with his back against the one pillow. I sat next to him and had no qualms in leaning against him, hoping to instigate the fun without being too forward. Simon placed his arm about me and I snuggled in beneath it as I had done in the past. I tilted my head up as the fireworks began, colouring the sky with their glory. A few of the brighter ones illuminated the whole of the sky and I enjoyed Simon's gasp as he realised how perfect this view truly was. _

_The display ended and I blinked a few times hoping to restore my night vision. Simon was creating memories once more and I smiled and turned to him to comment, but I found his lips so close to mine and in that moment I could not resist and I placed my lips to his._

_I pulled away immediately despite the fact that my heart beat with excitement._

"_I am sorry." I whispered, watching his eyes, waiting for him to re-initiate the kiss._

"_For what?" Simon asked and he frowned._

"_It's not right to be so forward." I whispered._

"_No one's here but me Baby Doll, and I ain't gonna tell." He said, stroking my cheek gently, but beneath his fingers there was a sensual thrill._

"_But I would know." I said in teasing tones. "I would know and it would be…" My words were cut short as Simon placed his lips to mine._

_I fell into the kiss, moving my lips against his with a feeling of hunger. This meal had been a long time coming and I was determined to savour every last moment of it. I was feeling the stirrings deep within me as I reached up a hand to place against his cheek although I dared not touch him further._

_Simon pulled away, but I was caught for a moment revelling in the lingering feelings with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes and Simon was smiling at me._

"_You'll be ready one day." He said softly as he stroked my cheek and I frowned slightly for I usually edited this part from my fantasy. "And that's why I'm willing to wait. But as soon as you're ready, I'll be ready." He said sincerely and he moved his lips to the point below my ear and as I felt the thrill deepen I decided to run with the dream, to see where it would lead me._

"_But not tonight." I said, my voice a little unsteady as I guided his head back up with my fingers beneath his chin. "I am not ready tonight." I added in a firmer voice._

"_I know." He said and kissed my lips. "But I was only kissing." He said and kissed my neck again._

"_Yes." I sighed and I decided that I wished to try this form of kissing and I placed my lips to his throat. I felt his pulse beneath my lips as his scent came to me in delicious bursts with his heartbeat. _

_I felt the pulse beneath my lips quicken, as did the heartbeat, like a humming bird against my breast. His heat intensified to something that was thoroughly divine and his scent no longer brought hunger, but the thought of safety in the heat of my desire. It was the scent of open fields beneath warm spring skies. The thrill through my body was greater than any I knew as I continued to kiss at his neck and it took all my will to pull back enough to see who I clung to._

_It was Mal, his brown hair shining in the moonlight, his eyes so vivid green. I could feel my heart quicken as I looked into his eyes, feeling the draw, and here in the safety of my dream I allowed it to pull me toward him._

"_Malachite." I whispered, placing my hand to his cheek._

"_My Liza." He said firmly and pulled me to him, kissing my lips and I accepted the kiss with wild abandon. _

_His hands moved over my body, and I enjoyed their trails as I pulled him with me, until I lay against the cushions, his body pressed to mine in such a thrilling way. I moved my fingers in his soft hair, it was only in that moment that I realised how I'd longed to do that._

"_Oh Mal." I gasped as his lips went to my throat and sent a shiver through my body. "I wish you would reciprocate like this in real life."_

"_I would." He said, lifting his head to look down at me and stroke back my hair gently. "You're just not asking in the right way."_

"_What is the right way?" I whispered, but my thoughts fled as his lips went to my throat again. "Oh Mal." I sighed, wrapping my arms and legs about him as I began to kiss at his throat. "My Mal."_

_He hummed as he continued to kiss my throat, then his lips brushed my skin as he said, "Even if this is a dream we should make it proper."_

"_Pardon?" I murmured, lost somewhere in the sensation._

"_Let's start at the beginning." Mal said, and suddenly he was on his feet, pulling me with him._

_I stood before him, my head just about level with his chest and if he hoped to kiss me standing this would prove a problem unless he wished to pick me up. However, that may make me feel as a child, and perhaps he did not wish such closeness immediately, he said we were to start at the beginning. Where was the beginning?_

_I looked to see that Mal was smiling at me in amusement._

"_You don't half worry yourself bach." He said, and touched my cheek gently._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Stop thinking too much into it, and just go with the flow." He whispered, and he removed his hand from my cheek, although I could still feel it there._

_Then he moved his right hand up through the air and I felt my feet leave the ground. I was floating for a moment, feeling that delightful roll of weightlessness in my stomach. I was level with his face now and he pressed his lips to mine once before pulling away, and as I wondered what else he planned he flicked the fingers of his left hand and then lowered his right. My feet met with resistance sooner than I thought. I looked down to find that I was standing on the picnic hamper. It added a foot to my height, but that still left six inches between Mal and I._

_He stepped closer to me now, his hands going to my waist, and I reached my hands up to his shoulders, marvelling at the fact that I merely had to tilt my head a fraction to meet his lips. The kiss was long and deep as I placed my one hand to his cheek, feeling the movement of his jaw as we kissed. I traced his short sideburns, bristly yet soft beneath my fingertips._

_I wanted to feel more of him so I wrapped my right arm about his neck and raised my leg up to his hip. His hand explored my leg cautiously and as his fingers brushed my thigh I felt a deep thrill within. It seemed to awaken something in me as I pulled away slightly and grinned up at him as I placed my hands to his chest, his chest that felt so toned beneath his shirt. I was lost for a moment, following the contours._

"_Liza." Mal said softly, taking my hands gently in his, still holding them against his chest as he guided them to the buttons of his shirt. "It's up to you."_

_I looked at his hands cupping mine for a moment as my thumbs rested either side of his top button, it was not the topmost, for that one he always left undone, but it was the top of the fastened buttons. I looked up into his eyes, knowing there was questions in my own. One of his hands left mine to cup my cheek and he kissed me once more. _

_I took in his scent as he held his lips to mine. I felt a tension fall from me, and I pulled away to begin unbuttoning his shirt slowly. I waited until I had the final button unfastened before I looked down and pushed aside his shirt, the eye of my imagination filling in the detail since I was yet to witness his chest. It was nice and toned and I wondered if this was how he really looked. For some reason I was sure this was a true representation of him, this was Mal and his appearance was true to life._

_In that moment I felt true arousal and I looked at him with clear want, something I had never shown any man before. It was satisfying to see the lust settle in his eyes, to see his desire for me solidify in response to my own. I grinned once more before placing my lips to his chest, his skin was smooth and warm and his scent delightful. _

_I pulled away and growled slightly as I leapt at him, backing him to the blanket until I had him on his back and I straddled him. I smiled at him, keeping his eyes locked with my own as I moved my hands over his chest._

"_I thought you'd like it that way." He said with a grin._

"_I like to be in control." I said huskily, stroking his nose playfully._

"_Oh I know." Mal said, placing his hand to my cheek once more. "But isn't it fun to let go now and again?" He added as his thumb moved softly over my lips where he paused for a moment and I resisted the temptation to suck at his thumb as I felt it against the wet of my lip, before he trailed his thumb down over my chin in a gentle line, his fingers following. He sat up and his hand trailed lower, dipped beneath my neckline and I felt his fingers brush the top of my breast before his hand re-emerged to rest against the left side of my neck. "Give into the call of the wild." He whispered as his lips went to the right side of my neck. My will was slipping away from me, any notion of control was being washed away in a rush of hormones and I delighted in every moment of it._

_I took hold of Mal's left hand that was resting lightly against my hip and I guided it to the bottom of my dress. I encouraged his fingers beneath it. He raised his head as he lowered his right hand, then both his hands were riding my dress up ever so slowly, his hands brushed against my skin, building on the sensation. Along my thighs, around my hips, up my waist and abdomen, trailing slightly ticklish beneath my arms before he pulled the dress over my head, my hair falling softly against my back as my skin prickled slightly, adjusting to the temperature as my dress was discarded._

_My skin was soon warmed again by the trail of his hands as I pushed away his shirt. My hands trailed over the line of his shoulders and his hot skin was soft and supple over good hard muscle. Although this was hardly surprising since all us dhampir are blessed with a good physique. The reason mattered not, I thrilled as his fingers traced my skin and the fact that his body reacted so delightfully to my own trailing fingers. My trailing fingers that found their way to the waistband of his trousers where I began to fumble with his belt._

_As I began to unbuckle it Mal placed his lips to my ear before he whispered, "Are you sure?"_

"_This is a dream." I whispered back, placing a kiss to his neck as I moved on to the button. "We can do as we please."_

"_Great." He whispered and his hands trailed up my spine. I straightened for a moment, feeling the tingles in his wake; it was almost ticklish and definitely arousing. I let out a groan that surprised me so much I almost giggled. However, giggling was washed away by the thrill of his fingers as they found the clasp of my bra and he released me._

_I allowed him to slip the bra away, but even in the dream I was somewhat shy and I pulled myself close to him, feeling his bare skin against my own, and we were both aflame. Caught up in the inferno of desire I placed my mouth to his, open now, inviting his tongue forth, enjoying every movement of this immensely. I gasped in wondering delight as he placed his hand to my breast, to tease me until my arousal became more apparent than it already was._

_His mouth left mine and I found myself leaning away from him in a manner that pushed my pelvis closer so his and maintained a contact between us as his lips trailed down the line of my cleavage before alighting on my breasts, first one then the other, giving equal attention to both. I was lost for a moment in darkness interspersed with a show of colour and light that put the previous firework display to shame._

_When I opened my eyes I was lying against a dozen cushions, Mal hovering above me with a smile on his face, the moon a halo behind his head. My hands were still clasped behind his neck, which was why Mal was so close to me, leaning on his forearms so his body wasn't pressing on mine._

"_Back with me?" He asked, and he stroked back my hair which made me vaguely aware that the sweat was streaking my forehead, in fact all of my body was glowing, yet I cared not as I pulled Mal down on top of me, feeling his body against mine as we indulged in a prolonged kiss._

_Then Mal pulled away, but it was only to kneel up in order to unfasten his zipper, and then he was pushing down his jeans. I leant up on my elbows, watching him intently in the moonlight as he removed first his jeans, and then his underpants. I watched fascinated to see how much he truly fancied me. I pushed at my panties, removing them, ready to know him fully._

_I encouraged him back to me, and his nose trailed up my body first, his lips meeting mine and I could feel an odd sensation, a delightful pull as I waited in anticipation. An anticipation, which was heightened by his gentle fingers that insured my readiness ahead of his…manhood. Even in the midst of an erotic dream I found it hard to think such words._

"_Please be gentle." I whispered as he entered. "Remember it is…"_

"_I know." He said, kissing my cheek as he slid in ever so gently._

_I had been expecting pain; it was always painful at first; that was what the older girls had told me. Perhaps it was the fact that this was a dream now that I felt no pain, only endless pleasure. A pleasure that grew as our rhythm increased. Our bodies weaved an ancient magic in that night beneath the full moon._

_It was hard not to vocalise my pleasure and I found myself calling out his name, singing it to the heavens in my euphoria over and over as each wave of pleasure crashed upon me, combining until I was floating in nothing but a feeling of blissful nothingness with only Mal to cling to. To hold me as I held him, awash in our pleasure as the dream drifted away from me…_

I awoke feeling somewhat exhausted, yet oddly elated. The dream had been, it was almost indescribable, I had never known any like it before. The feelings, the memories of those feelings in that wondrous imagining still lingered as if I had experienced them bodily in the real world. I lay in a happy state, warm beneath my quilt as I snuggled into a pillow, unwilling to move for I wished to hold onto the feelings still. To chase the dream, retreat back within it's confines and enjoy time with Malachite once more.

However, there was no sleep left within me so I turned over and I checked my clock. It was only five in the morning. It was hardly time to awaken. But I was awake and now that I had moved from my warm little cocoon I realised that I was soaked through with sweat. My pyjamas were absolutely ringing, and so were my sheets. I would not be able to remain here longer, I would have to rise and shower.

Even my hair clung to me, the curls dragging against my skin as I attempted to move it behind my shoulders. Yes, a shower was in order and then a trip to the laundrette, despite the fact it was Saturday morning.

I gathered my clothes and shower paraphernalia, thanking my lucky stars that I was always so prepared and therefore had no need to search out my belongings in the dark. I left the room, thankful there was no one in the corridors at this time of the morning to see me in such a state.

The bathroom was free too, and despite the early hour the water was hot. I stood beneath the steaming stream feeling it wash the odd fatigue from my limbs. I felt as though I had undergone a light yet strenuous cheer routine that had lasted hours. It was the type that made one feel exhausted; yet satisfied when it was done.

I scrubbed thoroughly, ensuring that I was clean, but I found myself oddly wistful at times, my hands moving lightly, tracing the odd route as I remembered a particularly pleasurable part of the dream. It took all my will to remember that I was showering, in a public shower at that; there were better places for 'quiet alone time' as Dove had put it. The truth was that I had on occasion indulged myself in said activity, but that was nobody's business but my own. Hence the reason why it was quiet _alone_ time, and also the reason I would not do it here.

I finally left the shower and dried and dressed. When I checked my watch it was quarter to six, I had been in the shower for quite some time. I tried not to think of this as I pulled the stool over to the bathroom mirror and used it to see my reflection as I brushed out my hair. Since the hour was still early it would be wrong to use my hairdryer. Instead I brushed out my hair, parted it in two and plaited it into two braids. I noted I would have to cut my hair soon, it was down to my elbow once more, I had not been vigilant in ensuring I did not allow it to grow too long too quickly. Had the humans notice?

I shook my head, now was not the time to worry about that.

I left the bathroom and threw my towel and pyjamas into my laundry basket, the rest of my laundry I would do on Sunday as usual, but this morning I would have to wash my sheets. I stripped the bed quickly, Dove hardly stirred for which I was grateful, I had no patience as of yet to think of a good explanation of why I needed to wash my bed clothes at six in the morning.

I left my room, ensuring that the bedding was safely stowed in my basket as I made my way along the corridor. I was not looking up as I entered the common room and was moving at a swift speed, managing to keep my pace human through dint of sheer concentration. That was why it took a moment for me to realise I was not alone in the common room.

I looked up to see that Mal was preoccupied with a laundry basket of his own. I felt a pull in my stomach and my cheeks burned. I dropped my head and hoped I could move beyond the common room quickly for he was yet to notice me.

"Liza?" He said, with almost a guilty start.

I had to steel myself before I turned to him with a smile; I had to swallow before I could speak through my suddenly parched throat.

"Good morning Mal." I said brightly, not meeting his eyes for every time I allowed my sight to linger on him I had memories of his hands moving in a soft caress over intimate skin and it was all I could do not to cry out his name again. "What brings you out so early?"

"I was…just…" He stopped, looked away from me, looked at the basket in his hands.

"Going to the laundrette?" I suggested.

"Yeah." He agreed. "I just… I'm sorry…" He said, and went to walk past me.

He was leaving the room, hoping to avoid me as I had wished to avoid him. I would have allowed him to go, but I had need of the laundrette this morning and I could not wait for him to return.

I caught up with him and let out a nervous giggle. He looked at me then quickly looked away.

"I feel as if I am being a little unfaithful to you Mal." I whispered.

"You do?" He asked.

"Of course." I said, my heart beginning to race, hoping I would not allow anything from the dream to pass my lips. "We always do our laundry together on a Sunday, yet here I am, sneaking out early on a Saturday in order to do it without you."

Mal laughed, but there was still something nervous in his demeanour.

"However, I felt my sheets could not wait until tomorrow, although I have left plenty to do on our planned trip." I said happily, but it was a brittle happiness covering a gaping pit of nerves.

"Why?"

"Because Sunday is when we do laundry." I said with a frown.

"Why wash your sheets?" He asked as we stepped out into the grey dawn light.

"I…I hit my elbow yesterday as I was getting into bed. I thought it nothing more than a bump, but I must have broke a bone, because my super healing began and you know how awfully sticky that can become. My sheets are soaked through with sweat and it will not do to leave them."

"Right." Mal said as we traversed the campus.

"And you?" I asked after a minuet when it was clear he was not ready to share.

"Oh, I…I left a nearly full bottle of pop on my cabinet. Turned over with my arm out didn't I and I'd only gone and not done the top up tight. It went everywhere, and well, it wasn't such a good wakeup call as one of your breakfasts." He said with a chuckle and I laughed too, until I looked up at him, caught his eyes, and I felt my stomach clench again.

I lowered my eyes and cleared my throat as I sought out a new subject.

Luckily we had reached the laundrette.

"So it is open." Mal observed, sounding relieved.

"It has twenty four hours opening." I said, pointing to the enormous sign above the door.

"Oh-ay." Mal said. "So it is. I didn't notice that before."

I frowned as it occurred to me that his accent was growing thicker, was he nervous for some reason?

"You were unsure it was open yet you still came at this time?" I asked in order to avoid asking him if he was nervous.

"Pop's more likely to stain if you leave it dry." He said and pushed open the door.

I followed him and began placing my load into the washer, too anxious to be rid of the sweat-drenched evidence this morning to separate my pyjamas and the towel from my bedding. Mal was placing his bed clothing into another machine and I felt somewhat relieved not to have to suggest it.

"I thought bed clothes would need a little room." He murmured and I agreed minimally as I slammed the door of my machine and began the cycle.

I moved to one of the stools that were welded to the floor near the furthest worktop. It was rare I used these for they were away from the machines and near the bathrooms, which was not a position I cherished. Mal came and sat wordlessly beside me, we were both bare-armed in our t-shirts and I could almost feel the brush of the fine hairs that lined his arms. There was something about his nearness this morning that made it almost hard to breathe. I most definitely couldn't think, and the silence seemed to be drawing at me, demanding that I fill it.

"Your hair looks nice like that." He said and he tweaked one of my braids, my stomach did a flip once more and it took every ounce of my control not to turn and pounce on him and do things most wicked with him right here on the alter to cleanliness.

"Thank you." I managed without giving anything away in my voice that I was finding it somewhat difficult to keep a coherent thought.

"Why did you choose to wear it like that today?" He asked conversationally.

"I was unable to dry it, the hour being so early." I murmured, looking down at my hands clasped in front of me upon the table, and I found it easier to talk if I focused there. "I braid my hair if I have no time to style it."

"But out at the cabin you just let it…" He trailed off, his hand hovering about my back where my curls usually fell. "They look nice your curls do, when they form on their own. But your hair in pigtails is good too. It's cute in a grown up way. Like make believe, but not really. Um…"

"Thank you?" I ventured, unsure what to make of his speech. "Although if truth be told, I can not cope with my hair when it dries naturally for it does not fall as I would like. In braids it is tied away neatly and will not annoy me."

"I think I understand."

"Not all of us have your hair my friend." I said, regaining some of my own confidence. "To have it fall so haphazardly, yet somehow so right without much effort at all." I added and I turned a smile on him, and reached up, having to stand on the bar of the stool, to ruffle his hair playfully.

It was meant to be a playful ruffle, but as my fingers trailed through those soft brown locks, that glowed with hints of gold in strong sunlight, I was brought suddenly to my dream once more and I almost found myself trailing my fingers down to stroke his cheek before I pulled my hand away and turned from him. I sat back on my stool, clasping my hands upon the dark worktop once more as I stared fixedly at them.

I felt my cheeks burn once more and I wished that my hair was down so that I may use it to curtain my blushes. It had been misfortune to run into Mal so soon after my dream; I had yet to re-establish our boundaries within my mind. I sought for a safe topic.

"Are you looking forward to the Halloween ball?" I asked.

"Yeah. As long as I don't have to dance." He said, and I felt my heart plummet a little. "I was born with two left feet."

"Oh." I observed. "I am sorry to hear that. There will be other things to do besides dancing."

"You like dancing?" Mal asked.

"It is my one true passion." I admitted. "I… Well there is no one else here." I reasoned as I got down from the stool, and of course it meant a distance between Mal and I for a moment. A distance I sorely needed.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Demonstrating." I stated, "Although it would be much easier if I had music."

"Here." He said, and he handed his iPod to me. "Maybe there's something in there you can use."

"But then you will not hear." I said with a frown.

"Is it more important for you to have the rhythm?"

I nodded.

"Then use it and show me your moves."

I smiled wryly at his little shuffle atop the stool before I scrolled through his play lists until I found something I could use. It was a song used long ago when I had been captain to the award winning Olympic Muses. I would have to adjust a little to compensate for the fact I had no partner, but I knew I was fully capable of such feats.

I kicked off my shoes for I was wearing moccasins and they were hardly appropriate for dancing. I placed the buds into my ear and chose my track. Since I had no pockets I secured the iPod in my bra for I knew it would be safe there. This I did with my back to Malachite.

I turned to Mal and got into my starting position. I closed my eyes, nodding my head slightly as I counted in the beat. The song began and I launched into the routine. There was a lot of ducking and diving involved, of moving my body into interesting positions I had not attempted in a while and I wondered why I had stopped. I had enjoyed dancing and I vowed I would do so more often, even if I had to join an amateur dance troupe.

I was in my element, moving from one step to the next, my body gliding so effortlessly, my muscles reliable in their memory. As I came to the last measure I remembered why I had enjoyed this routine so much. The last few steps were somewhat complicated.

Cartwheel! Stance, second position footing, arms in the air! Back flip, back flip, forward flip, bridge! Kick legs up and over in a rudimentary back flip from the floor. It was here that Simon and later AJ would take hold of me, hoist me into the air, I would tumble like an Olympic diver before they caught me the right way. To compensate I decided to bring in some ballet. I landed upon my feet, brought my right leg up behind me until I touched it to the back of my head. I lowered my right leg, pointing my toes in front of me until it was level with my left knee. I lowered my right leg a little more, but not directly to the floor as I rose onto the tips of my left toes and I pirouetted. I felt the thrill take me as I flipped one last time before landing in a jazz splits with my arms above my head.

I opened my eyes and grinned up at Mal, adrenaline coursing through me as I jumped to my feet. Mal gave a strained smile before turning quickly back to the worktop, tucking his legs beneath it. I refused to let it sway my enthusiasm. I always felt elated after a good routine.

"What do you think?" I asked excitedly, bouncing over to him, taking the buds from my ears as I leapt to sit beside him once more.

He turned his head to me, but kept his body forward.

"You…" He paused a moment, having to clear his throat. "You were a cheerleader?" He asked.

"Head cheerleader." I said proudly. "I led the Olympic Muses to victory the three years I was captain, and helped with the victory gained by my predecessor Prue." I declared. "Of course a lot of our success was due to Coach Tulsa, but one cannot help but appreciate a feeling of personal achievement."

"Was this Coach Tulsa performing?" Mal asked and I shook my head, smiling at him. "Was she doing all them…" He trailed off, but indicated my movements with his hands, his body still firmly facing the table.

"Oh no. I was the one doing such things. It is a great joy Malachite, I wish I could show it to you." I said excitedly, placing my hands to his arm and leaning closer.

Mal made a sound I could not quite perceive and he paused before turning to smile at me whilst nodding his head. I thought there was something quite strained about his smile and there seemed to be a tension in his body, but could not fathom it. Then I was aware that I was touching his arm, there was a tingle through me, enhanced by the exercise I had just undergone to show my skills of dancing to my friend.

Suddenly the rushing in my dream took my body once more. My pulse was rising and I knew my face flushed as my temperature grew. I hoped Mal would put it down to my exertion. I felt so unbelievably hot and I realised I would have to get a breath of fresh air, or else act upon my desires.

Mal was squirming beneath my touch, most likely due to the fact that my palms were growing sweaty from dancing and now resting them so long against his arm as my body temperature slowly grew.

Dear god I am on fire! I screamed in my mind, forcing my lips together in case I blurted this out loud. I had to escape the laundrette and give Mal a reprieve so that he had no need to tell me to stop touching him. To remove myself from his presence for I was becoming too needy.

"I need coffee." I blurted out, the first thing that came to mind. "Do you mind if I pop across to get one?"

Mal frowned for a moment before looking at me, then comprehension dawned and he shook his head.

"Would you like one?" I offered for it was polite.

He nodded.

"What would you like?"

He took a deep breath, wincing slightly before saying, "The usual."

"A latte with two sugars?"

Mal nodded.

"Then I will go get them. I shan't be long." I said breezily, kissing him on the cheek before I could stop myself.

I leapt down from the stool and headed to the door. As I stepped through I was sure I heard Mal murmur, "Oh thank god", but I was unsure. I frowned as I crossed the street. Halfway across I looked back to the laundrette to see that the door of the men's bathroom was swinging back and forth, and I was in no doubt that Mal had entered there at a fast pace. If he had wanted the bathroom so badly why not say?

I shrugged, deciding that boys were sometimes too complicated to comprehend. Besides, I had my own worries. Namely the fact that I could not be near him this morning without the memory of the dream interrupting me and compelling me to make my dream a reality, but this I could not do until I knew for definite Mal would reciprocate. I could not open myself to such rejection; I would not handle another one in my life despite what I had decided a week ago. At that time I was almost sure I could handle it, but the sting I felt when he did not return my kiss made me realise I could find a safe haven in not knowing for sure.

My desire was waning out in the dawn air and away from the electric warmth of Mal, I could find a measure of calm now, and I hoped I could carry it with me when I returned to the laundrette.

I had no real desire for coffee, but I would need to buy some since that was my excuse to leave. I entered the coffee shop and bought two lattes and added two sugars to both of them. I carried them across the street and slowed as I found the laundrette door was propped open.

"Thought you'd be down here this morning, washing your sheet o' sin." A boy observed, I did not recognise the voice, but the tone was joyous and conspiratorial.

"Excuse me?" The other demanded, and this voice I recognised for it was Mal and I found myself frozen in the doorway unable to fathom the other's meaning of 'sheets o' sin'.

"I heard you last night. Rocking and a rolling. Grinding and a groaning." I could only see the boy from the back, his dark greasy hair in rattails, I recalled him as being Mal's neighbour.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Mal growled.

"Come on Mal, the walls aren't exactly thick and soundproof, I heard everything."

"Nothing happened last night." Mal hissed, and there was venom in his voice I never imagined he could possess.

"Come on. You were having a hell of a time by the sounds of things. So who was she?"

"I wasn't with anybody last night." Mal growled.

"Hey. I've been known to spank the monkey." The boy said and he gestured with his hand. "But it ain't never sounded like that. She sounded like a right hoot."

Mal was silent and I felt my anger brim over. Or was it perhaps jealousy? Anger or jealousy, it was hard to fathom, but one of them caused my hands to contract into fists, which was not the wisest thing to do considering that I held two paper cups of boiling liquid in my hands.

The liquid spilt over me, scolding my skin, but I bit my tongue not to cry out in pain as I found cover down the side alley next to the laundrette. I dropped the cups and looked at my red raw hands as the taste of my own blood filled my mouth. The pain was unbearable, my scolded hands, my bitten tongue.

I tried to convince myself it was my physical ailments, but they were already healing. My dhampir physiology was better than any soothing balm to my hands that were healing before my eyes. Yet nothing in my dhampir nature could heal the sudden hole in my heart. Had Mal truly found a lover? How did I feel about this? Truly how did I feel? I had not placed myself before him; I had no right to feel angered if he had found someone, I should be happy for my friend. Yes, I was pleased if he had found someone, my annoyance grew from the fact he had not confided in me. Were we not best friends? Was I not his confidant? Then this was something he should confide in me.

I had a right to know for I often called at unsociable hours and I would hate to disturb him, or give his lover the wrong impression. Was it right that I stay in his room now? And perhaps we should not go to the Halloween ball together? His lover should take my place as his bride.

It was better for everyone involved for me to know.

I was certain of this and I looked down to find that my hands had healed. It was with a determined air that I entered the laundrette to find Mal was alone, his head in his hands as he stared at the floor.

"Malachite." I said in my most formal voice as I stood near enough to make clear I was addressing him, but my distance made it clear this was something formal.

He glanced at me, looked me over one more time, and then frowned.

"I thought you went to get coffee." He observed.

"I think we have something more important to discuss than my lack of hot beverages." I said, holding myself tall and as rigid as possible, it was the safest way to traverse this chasm.

"What?" He asked, his eyes narrowing and I think he knew what I was about to say.

"I overheard your neighbour's statement." I said in a cold level voice.

"Goddamn that stupid idiot." Mal growled, dropping his head into his hands once more.

"Then it is true?" I demanded, feeling suddenly sick, but I had instigated this. I had to continue.

"What?" Mal demanded, flashing me an angry look. "Is what true Elizabeth?"

"That you were with a woman last night." I said calmly, and was surprised my voice was so steady. "It would make sense, why you would wash your sheets so early, and try to conceal them from me."

"Would you like me to sign a log book? Would you like me to keep a journal of every single movement so you can make sure I'm living up to your standards at the end of every week. Would you like a progress report like…" He trailed off and looked appalled at himself.

"I do not ask such things Mal." I said gently, placing my hand to his cheek, hoping to instil some comfort in him. "I ask for nothing like that." I added, tears in my eyes. "I just… It is not fair… I need to know if you have a girlfriend because then I would back off somewhat. It would not do for me to share your room of a Saturday for a start."

"Liza, there's no one else." Mal said with a sigh.

I could not be certain.

Mal's hands went to either side of my face and he held me gently in place, his green eyes boring into mine. It said something of my uncertainty in that moment that whilst being so close to Malachite I was not immediately drawn into the feelings of the dream. Although if I were honest the feelings haunted the back of my mind.

"Liza, listen to me. And believe me when I tell you this. There is nobody else. If there was you'd be the first person I'd tell because I know you enough to know you'd need that and I hope you know me enough to pay me the same courtesy. But that aside, there is nobody else." He said in a firm yet gentle voice.

All those colliding feelings within me, but I was certain of one thing. Mal was speaking the truth and there was no one else in his life. There was only me. That was a rather sad thought and I found myself hugging him to me, guiding his head to my shoulder as if he were a baby. I stroked his back and such, wishing I could send him comforting thoughts, as I would have done if it was Tony I comforted now.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "It is merely that if you did…"

"I know." Mal said as he hugged me in return, patting my back and thinking comforting thoughts to me, or so I liked to imagine.

"What did he hear?" I murmured, it was meant to be an inner thought, but I had whispered it aloud.

"I…" Mal trailed off and felt his cheek muscle bulge against my shoulder for a moment. "I was watching a certain type of film and I might have had the volume up a touch too much."

I frowned, and pulled away from him, sure he was lying.

"You do not watch those type of movies." I said angrily, looking up into his eyes.

"Everyone watches those types of movies." Mal said firmly.

I shook my head, unwilling to believe him.

"I do not." I declared.

"You do." He said.

I shook my head, the growl building in my throat as I realised I would fight him physically over this point.

I had to calm myself!

"You might not think it's porn just cause there's a little more dialogue and a plot that goes beyond fixing the plumbing. But with all those titillating scenes, it's still pornography." He stated.

"Perhaps. But they merely create a warm air of fun, I would not watch them during my… my… my…" I trailed off, wondering why I was admitting such things to Malachite of all people after the dream I'd had of him last night.

"You do?" He asked, knowing to what I referred and he looked genuinely shocked that I would partake in such activity. It made me feel as if he thought me as somewhat of a child still and incapable of such things. But I am an adult, and he should know how adult I am, especially if I wished to make my dream... No, I would not entertain that thought, but I still wished him to know that pleasure wasn't something I was totally opposed to.

"I have been in an adult body since I was seven with no legal means to find fulfilment. What do you think?" I demanded.

"Exactly!" Mal exclaimed. "You pleasure yourself, you admit. But you don't think I do?"

"I know you do." I said. "It is only natural. But I would like to believe your mind has much more to work with to get you going than some woman with fake everything having her pipes checked by a handsome young plumber in a dodgy moustache. I know you too well to know that type of thing would not turn you on."

"And how would you know what turns me on?" He asked, giving me an intense look.

"You're a gentleman Malachite. It takes more than a few visual aides to set your pulse racing. I may be a virgin with no true knowledge of the workings of the male body, but I know you my friend. I know such tawdry visions would not titillate you." I said firmly, for I truly believed that.

Mal went to argue once more, but then he sighed.

"You're right." He murmured. "I mean, you are right. You do have a good read on me. I don't need cheap thrills when I want to pleasure myself. My imagination is more than adequate for when I want to…"

"Spank the monkey." I cut in, hiding my face in my hands as I fell into a fit of giggles that made my lungs feel as if they may explode. "I can not believe he said that!"

"Well he could have used bash the bishop." Mal stated with a laugh and I snorted into my hands, still unable to raise my head.

"Of course if he wished to be truly vulgar he could have said that you were wa…" I broke off in a fit of giggles. "I can not even say it in jest." I trilled.

"Well I guess he was calling me a wanker." Mal said in serious tones and I looked at him in shock.

"Do not use such language." I gasped. "I beg of you please?"

"But that doesn't mean anything over here." Mal said with a shrug.

"But I know it is vulgar and I would rather not hear you utter it. You are too decent for that." I stated, my face still buried.

"You really believe that." Mal said in awe as he placed his hand to my cheek. "I had no idea."

"You are a gentleman Malachite." I said, lifting my head to meet his eyes. "I will always think that of you."

Mal looked at me for a long moment and in that moment I wished for him to kiss me as his thumb caressed the crest of my cheek. If only I could be certain then this would be the moment for me to place my lips to his to communicate my desire of him.

"Do gentlemen dream?" He whispered.

"All the time." I stated. "It is better to live out unearthly fantasy in our dreams."

"What if the dreams are…" He trailed off, searching for an appropriate word that would not offend me.

"Erotic?" I suggested.

"Yes." He agreed.

"There is nothing wrong with that." I said, feeling my cheeks warm as I remembered my dream.

"What if the reason I couldn't tell you was because… because…"

I pulled away from him, and looked into his eyes with a smile.

"You can tell me anything."

"What if it was because I was dreaming of…" Mal began, but his words were cut short by the sound of the timer.

I ignored the timer and willed him to continue.

"What if my erotic dream was about…"

"Liza!" Dove exclaimed as she entered the laundrette and hugged me to her. "Here you are."

"Here I am." I said hugging Dove in return, cursing my short stature that I could not look over her shoulder to observe Mal.

"I'd better switch my things." He said despondently, only managing to contain his accent by the merest thread.

"Me too." I said, pulling away from Dove, and I felt a great annoyance at her interruption as I pulled my damp clothes from the washer and transferred them to the drier. Such was my state of mind that I made no effort to ensure everything was not inside the quilt cover.

I sat in a mournful silence as I waited for my load to dry as Dove blathered on about something I had no interest in. I was in my own little world of seething anger over the fact that Dove had interrupted my moment with Mal. He was about to admit something to me, something that had taken a lot of coaxing and I was sure it would take a lot more to get to that point once more.

I tried not to let my animosity show as I returned to my room with Dove. She was not to know. I made my bed and gathered my things for the weekend. I decided that lingering feelings or no, I would rather be with Mal than jumping every instant Dove took a breath in case this would be the moment she questioned me on my morning excursion to the laundrette.

I was outside Mal's door without too much thought and I knocked. The door opened, but Mal was sat on his bed, and he looked preoccupied. I stepped inside and closed the door, giving him a cursory glance as I attempted to fathom his mood.

"What if I had been someone else?" I asked as I placed my things upon his desk chair.

"I always know it's you." He stated, and he looked up and smiled. "And just come in. If I'm changing or something I'll lock the door anyway. Otherwise you're free to come and go as you please."

I smiled and took a breath determined to gloss over the happenings of the morning and begin with something that I would have discussed with him regardless.

"I have had enough of Dove's scrutiny. Ever since the night I threw my phones in the pond she thinks I am suicidal. I wish I could tell her that if I wished to kill myself it would take more than a jump in the lake." I sighed and shook my head. "But it is neither here nor there."

"I guess not."

"But it means I must call on you earlier since I am escaping her clutches. It is still fairly early in the day. Would you care for a trip to the cinema? My treat." I said with a grin. "Unless there is another activity you would care to indulge in." I added and I felt a strange thrill as I realised I was inviting him to choose sex if that was what he desired. I truly was ready, for him…

"A film sounds great." He said, shooting to his feet. "Have you got any in mind?" He asked, taking my hand and leading me from the room.

"No. But in deference to the season we should go with something scary." I said, covering my annoyance, and perhaps a small flutter of relief, that he had picked the safest option.

"Course we have to." Mal observed. "I think I might know just the right film."

It was just the right film. Its horror was reliant on atmosphere and it allowed the ghost to creep the skin in increments until you realised you were truly terrified. It was much more horrifyingly enthralling than ghastly blood and guts colouring every nanometre of the screen.

It was time for lunch when we left the cinema, and then time to change into our costumes. I made a show of changing in front of Mal. Platonic or otherwise; this was something he would have to accept. If it was platonic, I held no attraction to him then it was as if I were changing in front of a female friend. If he wished to make it something other, well look at what I have to offer and accept me fully.

Before we left his room there was something important I had to do. There was an e-mail I had to send, for regardless of my current opinion, I would always send my well wishes on this day. Regardless of my current anger, I still loved Mother dearly, and I was thinking of her this day. I always thought of her, but on this day I would wish her well. It was her Birthday, and I could not be angry with her on her birthday.

"Who are you e-mailing?" Mal asked, standing ready at the door. "You're taking ages."

"It is a very important e-mail. I am almost done." I stated.

"Who to?" He asked.

"Someone who's very important to me." I said defensively as I shut down my laptop, I had no wish to discuss if this meant I was decided on going home or not tonight.

"Oh. Right." Mal said, with a slight frown, enhanced by the thick black arched eyebrows he'd drawn on with face paints.

"Shall we go dear Count?" I asked as I stood and held out my hand to him.

Mal still frowned for a moment, but then he took my hand and leaned down to kiss it with a flourish of his cape.

"Let us depart our crypt my midnight bloom and paint the town red." He said, adopting a Bela Legosi accent.

"However did you know that was my favourite colour?" I asked.

"It was a guess." He said, and twisted my hand gently as he pretended to nibble at my wrist.

I giggled and kissed his cheek before taking his hand and pulling him out of his room.

My mind was rather chaotic, but it added to the thrill of Halloween. I had managed to regain my equilibrium where Mal was concerned by the time we were heading down to the Union in our costumes. We were friends, we may have the odd moment of joking, but it was merely joking and I should read nothing more into the fact that he held my hand and almost refused to let it go as delightful tingles spread through me.

We were friends, best friends perhaps, but friends none the less. Friends who had purchased the best costumes, I decided, as the gossamer of my dress flowed in the wind about me in a white haze. Mal's opera cloak flowed too, but not like my pretty dress. I thought our costumes were superb and I hoped we would win the prize. We had the best costumes. I would like to win a prize with my friend Malachite.

I must say the ball was tremendous fun, even if Mal declined to dance, but he showed no animosity when I chose to dance for half an hour with Dove and Annis. He merely played a round of pool with a werewolf from his psych class. Mal lost, but only because he allowed the wolf to win. I wondered why Mal would play down his ability. I would have to ask him about it.

He drank too, quite a bit I must say, and I had not thought it possible of him. Not to excess at least, but he did indulge a little on the alcohol and he was well and truly, what word had he applied to me…steaming, by the time we were going home. However it was not too extreme, we were both still mobile and had our wits about us. We were merely caught up in that jolly stage, and it was wonderful.

"I can't believe you're drunk." I scolded Mal playfully as we crossed the bridge.

"Yeah. Well I haven't got a hollow leg like some people." He replied as he swayed slightly although it was deliberate but I felt my mischief mood settle in as I decided to play along.

"Mal bach, you let it go right to your head." I sang, and I gave a little pirouette and watched the gossamer costume float around me.

"I don't usually drink this much." He muttered.

"You have to pace yourself bach." I stated as the alcohol in my system made me feel light and I leapt up onto the handrail of the bridge and began to balance upon it.

"Liza, you're gonna fall." Mal said, beckoning for me to come down.

"How much would you like to bet?" I asked, and I did a cartwheel to the centre.

"I'm not gonna bet on your life." Mal said in agitation as he reached the centre of the bridge and had to look up at me for once.

"I am not going to fall." I said firmly. "For I am going to jump in." I added as those cool waters seemed suddenly so inviting. It had been ever such a long time since I had been swimming and I wished to do so in that moment.

"Don't!" Mal gasped. "The water's not that deep."

"I can make the jump." I said and without another word I allowed myself to drop into the water.

At least that was the intention, but I felt myself suspended in midair as Mal looked anxiously over the railing, his hand flung out toward me. I smiled and made swimming motions in the air.

"Leave me drop." I called.

"No." He said firmly.

"But there are humans coming this way. Can you not hear them?" I said urgently.

There were no humans coming toward the bridge but in that moment Mal lost his concentration and I fell into the water. It was cold on my skin but so thoroughly refreshing. The dress was of little hindrance as I swam to the bank and climbed out of the pond dripping and laughing as Mal was quickly at my side looking extremely angry.

"You could have died." He growled.

"No." I said firmly as I hugged him. "Come, I want to run."

"Liza, you could have died." He repeated.

"We are dhampir bach, it takes more than a ten foot drop to stop us." I said firmly.

"What if you had drowned?" He demanded.

"I can hold my breath for a very long time, at least half an hour. Most dhampir can. Have you never tried?" I asked with a frown.

"Can't say I've ever wanted to." Mal said with a glower.

"Come, let us forget the water. I want to run. I want to ghost." I said excitedly, hoping to make him smile again.

"We can't. Not around here." He said sadly.

"We can in the trees." I said, pointing to the ones that covered the nearby hill. It was hardly a stand of trees, but it would give us the cover we required.

"Come on then." He said, taking my hand and making sure no one was looking we ghosted toward the trees where we were free to run as we liked.

Running at such speeds meant my dress was soon dry and I felt in such high spirits to be running through the trees on Halloween night with Mal at my side. His cape billowed out behind him as we wove through the trees and I laughed at the thought that he did indeed resemble a movie vampire now.

Or perhaps he was a hapless Victorian gentleman about to be prey to a vampiress in a ghostly dress. I grinned widely as I forced myself to speed enough in order to turn on him and leap into his arms. He staggered backwards chuckling as I pretended to bite his throat in the classic movie style until he came up short against a tree and fell upon his derriere.

I lifted my head, looking into his green eyes, waiting for him to chastise me on my behaviour once more, but he was amused. I could feel his hand move softly over my back until his arm was warm against my shoulders and I was enveloped in his cloak. The embrace was divine and I felt moved by his presence. My head was swimming in so much pleasure as I moved closer to him, my hands moving to rest lightly against his cheeks.

Our lips met and parted as we both deepened the kiss, his arms drawing me nearer as I pushed my body closer to his. My hand left his face to trail down his body and come to rest against his waist. I knew I longed to trail it further down, but I was nervous to do so, I wanted to kiss him. His left hand alighted on my leg and found the hem of my skirt. I felt his fingers brush my thigh and I experienced moving within me that immediately recalled my dream of the night before. I was somewhat shocked that out here, in the real world merely his hand could elicit the sweet rushing.

I found confidence to trail my hand lower, and now to trail across…

"Liza, this is wrong." Mal murmured against my lips.

"No it's not." I replied, lifting my hand back up to his cheek.

Mal managed to push me away slightly and he gave me a serious look.

"Would you be doing this if you were sober?" He asked.

"I… would you?" I countered.

"Only if we were both sober and in complete control of our actions." He said.

"What if this is the thing I need to forget my inhibitions and make me realise the feelings I am not ready to acknowledge?" I asked hopefully.

"And what if this has released your inhibitions enough to want a little fun and you'll want to forget it tomorrow?" Mal asked a little sadly. "If we're going beyond friendship I'd rather us both go into it with our eyes wide open, otherwise I can only be your friend. Things would get too weird if we were 'friends with benefits'."

"Oh. It would." I agreed. "And I had not considered that implication, I was merely kissing you. But then my hand had other ideas." I stated as I looked at the offending appendage. "I should not have allowed it to do so."

"Not that my hands were behaving any better." He said, holding his hands up in front of me with a laugh, before he placed his arms about me once more and dropped his head to my shoulder with a sad sigh. "This could get very messy if we're not careful." He murmured.

"Indeed it could my friend." I agreed as I returned his embrace. "Perhaps we should retire for the night and discuss this in the morning?"

"I think that's for the best." He said, releasing me and I stood up and away from him so he could stand too.

Once he was on his feet he grabbed the edge of his cloak and stooped down, wrapping his arm around my shoulders so that the material fell around me too.

"Come my little night bloom." He said adopting his Bela Legosi voice once more, "Let us return to the crypt before the sun rises and we're burnt to a crisp."

I giggled before I clutched at his arm.

"Oh please dear Count, not that infernal orb. Will we make it in time?" I said, deliberately over the top.

"Let us hurry and we will make it." He declared and he threw me over his shoulder before he started ghosting through the trees.

"Put me down." I laughed. "This is ever so undignified."

Mal slowed and placed me on the floor.

"Let's see how you like it." I said and I lifted him over my shoulder easily, however movement was made impossible because of how much taller he was and I had to put him down. "Damn."

"I'm sorry for being so tall." He said with a laugh and I scowled at him. "Well, what do you want me to say?"

I shrugged and then I felt my feet leave the floor until my head was above Mal's. I was speechless for a moment, my stomach swimming as it had in the dream. He had raised me thus and then we made love. If this part of my dream could become reality, then…

No. It was wrong to draw parallels. Mal was merely trying to make me feel better. I had put my mind right in under a second. I now viewed this scenario as if he were a teasing friend.

"See, you're taller than me now." He said with a grin as he held me in the air.

I tried to maintain my look of disapproval, but it did not last long as I fell into fits of giggles as Mal lowered me to the floor.

"Thank you my friend." I said as I hugged him. "Let us return now."

"Let's." Mal agreed, taking my hand and we ghosted to the edge of the trees, but we slowed to a walk once we were out of the cover and strolled toward the dorm buildings swathed in the gentle breath of night.

Poetry aside the walk back was marvellous even though it took us twenty minuets. We bought food and took it to Mal's room in order to eat it. This time it was Mexican and I thought of Maria as I ate. I found myself telling Mal of the time we had visited her and she had wanted to keep me as a pet. Mal went into a long speech denouncing vampires everywhere and declaring that this was among one of the many instances where vampires tried to exploit dhampir.

It took a while for me to argue that not all vampires were like Maria, she was the only one who had wanted to keep me. In the end I changed the subject, realising that it was not a wise thing to bring up vampires with Malachite while we had little time to discuss them fully for there was much I wished to know. I wanted to know exactly how they had mistreated Mal, other than the fact the Volturi had killed his parents. I had come to realise that although the death of his parents was a factor, there was something in the greater vampire community that had strengthened his mistrust in carnivores.

It was true that most carnivores could not be trusted, but there were a few who I have met who other than their dietary preferences have been most trustworthy. Some who spring immediately to mind are Mr Sam Ransome JR and his mate Miss Jolie Hill. But it would be impossible to argue my case without having them here as evidence.

We managed to reach a point where we both agreed it was the perfect time for sleep. Before I settled I realised I would need a shower since I had spent time in the pond and it was not the same as swimming in the pristine lake back near the Res, this water was mostly polluted, an unofficial dumping ground for the college that only kept its clean appearance because anything that floated was fished out. Mal had told me that I'd be surprised how much rubbish was in there for he'd sensed every little thing whilst searching for my phones. I realised in that moment that wanting to swim in the pond had not been the brightest of ideas.

I walked back to Mal's room feeling cleaner, but I decided I would require a longer shower in the morning to feel at my most clean. I knocked on the door before I turned the handle and found him already sitting in his bed, but he was waiting for me to come back.

"I said to just walk in." He stated. "If I'm changing I'll lock the door."

"I know. But it seems improper not to at least announce my presence before entering." I replied.

"I suppose." Mal said with a shrug.

I smiled and said nothing more on the matter.

"I will switch the light off." I offered.

"No need to Liza." He stated. "I feel like showing off a bit, so you cwtch down and I'll show off."

I laughed as I went to cwtch down, but on the air mattress since I thought it might not be the best idea to cwtch in with him after my dream of the previous night.

Once I was safely under the covers I said, "Well show off then bach."

Mal chuckled before he closed his eyes and moved his hands and I heard the door lock. He moved his hands once more and the light switched off.

"Very impressive." I said. "Although it is not a patch on your holding me up earlier."

"Thanks. But really it's easier to throw out my mind and stop someone falling like that than to try and manipulate something fiddly like a lock or a light switch."

"It is?" I asked.

"Yeah. Takes more concentration see. It's not just throwing my power at it and hoping it sticks."

"That does make sense in a way." I conceded.

"Yep." Mal replied. "Time for sleep now?"

"Yes. Goodnight Malachite." I said, smiling a little at the rhyme he liked so much.

"Night Liza."

I soon drifted to sleep, but was awakened not more than two hours later as something nudged into my shoulder. I batted it away irritably and looked to see a running shoe flying into the wall opposite where it bounced off and began a journey to the other side of the room.

I looked across to Mal, the furniture wasn't floating this time, but smaller objects were floating about with a lot more velocity than before. Mal was thrashing in his bed and shouting at some invisible foe. I crossed the room quickly and placed my hand to his head, he felt hot, even for a dhampir, was he ill? No, it was most likely to do with his distress.

"Malachite." I whispered in soothing tones.

"Liza, get away." He shouted.

"I will stand beside you." I said, taking his hand.

"They'll kill you too. They haven't seen you yet, go." He said urgently and I felt something nudge me, it must have been his telekinesis.

"No." I said firmly as I climbed up onto his bed and I pulled him to me, hugging him tightly as I willed him to find peace.

"No…" He muttered, but he seemed to calm somewhat.

I placed a kiss to his forehead and stroked his hair. Finally his breathing steadied and he began to snore. I smiled but I was exhausted, having been roused so soon from my sleep. I manoeuvred myself against his pillows, cradling his head against me as I continued to stroke his hair, despite sitting I felt comfortable and I was asleep before I knew it.

When I awoke I was still sitting up against the pillows with Mal's head cradled in my arms. His fingers were playing in my hair since the curls had fallen somewhat looser by drying naturally, but he was still asleep. I tried to move, but how we were positioned I would hurt him if I tried too hard. I placed my hand on his shoulder and shook him gently.

The hand in my hair stopped for a moment, then the fingers moved again, but this time it was with a more inquisitive air. The hand then trailed to my shoulder and down my arm as if investigating.

"Liza?" Mal whispered.

"Yes." I replied.

"What happened?" He asked, sitting up.

"You were having another bad dream." I stated. "I came to wake you, but you settled when I was near and it was still fairly early in the morning and I fell back to sleep."

"Oh god, I'm sorry to have disturbed you." He said sadly as he dropped his head.

"Mal, we cannot help our dreams." I said, placing my hand to his cheek. "Now I know you will need time to gather your thoughts and I was intending to take a long shower this morning after my swim in the pond last night. Shall we shower first and talk later?"

Mal nodded.

"Then I may be an hour." I stated.

"An hour?" He asked.

"Possibly not an hour, but I do intend to wash thoroughly this morning." I stated.

I smiled, kissed his cheek and gathered together my belongings for the shower.

I was not as long as an hour, possibly half an hour at the most. Although by the time I had dried my hair it had been an hour. Mal and I made our way to the laundrette and kept our conversation topics light. It seemed that it was becoming our custom now, to wait until we were eating ice cream in the park before we discussed what ailed us.

After we finished discussing his dream we came to the conclusion that we would avoid conversations about his past when it was near bedtime. It seemed this trawling of his distressing youth was the trigger to his nightmares.

With this new rule in place we continued through the next week and on to the next weekend. Since it was the Saturday he was due to rise early once more I made him breakfast and he seemed pleased, I had feared I was over stepping my bounds to do it a second time but Mal accepted it as if it was part of our routine now.

I met him from his lesson and we went to see a movie again, I liked watching them with Mal. If the film was awful it mattered not, for he would regale me with a review of what made the film so utterly dreadful as we walked back to our building in the darkness that was coming earlier with the advent of winter.

We kept the conversation away from the past after we had studied for a few hours. Instead we discussed the film we had seen in a little more detail before opting to order one on line.

That night Mal didn't dream, or if he did, it was not so distressing as to make the furniture float. It made me feel happy as I made my way to the girls' bathroom the next morning in order to shower. I was lost somewhat in my thoughts as I considered the fact we had managed to control his dreams without resorting to dream walking. I almost did not notice the police officer at the end of the hall until he stepped in front of me.

"Excuse me miss." He said, in a friendly yet official greeting.

"Can I help you officer?" I asked.

"Maybe. This is just a door-to-door thing. Just trying to build up a picture. Do you know this man?" He asked and showed me a picture, it was Malcolm in an undeniable yearbook pose and I felt a shiver through me since I hadn't seen his face since the night he touched me.

"That is Malcolm Donaldson." I stated.

"So you know him." The police officer said as he took out a notebook and pen.

"Yes." I stated.

"When was the last time you saw him?" He asked.

"Four weeks ago." I stated.

"Can you remember what he was doing the last time you saw him?"

"Looking somewhat pained after I applied a little self defence upon him." I said without thinking.

"Self defence?" The officer questioned.

"He touched me where I wished not to be touched and planned to go further. Should I have allowed him to?"

"Not at all." The officer said. "And you reported this?"

"To the warden the next day. It should all be on record." I stated.

"Did the warden follow up on it?"

"He merely touched me, I had no expectations that he would be prosecuted or even cautioned for such an act. I merely wished for it to be on record so that if he went further with a girl in future then there would be a previous allegation to help her." I explained.

"Ok." The officer said, writing most of what I said down.

"May I ask what this is in aid of?" I asked.

"Mr Donaldson hasn't been seen since the night of Saturday the tenth of October. We're just trying to build a picture of his last known movements so we know where to start looking."

"He's missing?" I asked, feeling somewhat shocked; when Gobbo and Trick had questioned me on his whereabouts I thought it was possibly some form of ploy.

"Yes. His friends only reported it yesterday, seems they thought he might have took off somewhere, is he prone to that?"

"I only knew him for a month and not at all well. I misjudged his character. Although he did decide to drive all the way to San Jose in order to visit the Earthquakes' stadium. Does that count as evidence to show he's prone to going off places without telling anyone?" I asked.

"He told you." The officer stated.

"He took me with him." I said darkly. "It was not the most joyous of trips."

"Right." The officer said with a frown. "When was this?"

"On the tenth." I said, and it suddenly hit me that I was possibly the last person to see him.

"Can I take your name please miss?"

I considered giving a pseudonym for a moment, and then thought better of it. If I gave a false name and they were to track me later it might look worse on me. Besides, Malcolm was merely missing, most likely keeping a low profile in case he was arrested.

"Liza." I said. "Sorry, it is Elizabeth Summers, but most call me Liza."

"Right. And that's your room up there?" He asked, pointing to Mal's room.

"No. That is the room of my good friend Mal. I stayed there last night on an air mattress because my roommate has sole use of our room on a Saturday." I stated, being sure to note the separate mattress.

"And this is every Saturday since the beginning of the semester?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Ok." He said as he wrote further. "So what is your room number?"

"Five zero nine." I said promptly.

"And do you have a contact number we can use?"

"There's the phone in the room, but I have no idea what that number is." I stated for it was the truth.

"How about a cell?" The officer prompted.

"I am currently in the process of purchasing a new since my last one was damaged." I said, feeling no need to elaborate on how it was damaged.

"Ok. Well thanks for your help Miss Summers. Please get in touch if you can think of anything else that might lead us to his whereabouts." The officer said, handing me a card.

"I will." I promised and then walked on to the bathroom.

It transpired that the officer had also accosted Mal when he emerged from his room to shower. It was simply preliminaries and I was certain Malcolm had merely absconded somewhere. He would turn up after causing everyone worry and he would show no remorse.

I paid no thought to it for an entire week, after all what concern was Malcolm's whereabouts to me? I was merely happy that there was no need for me to look upon his face. Seeing his picture had been bad enough, how would I have felt if I had to confront him face to face? I shuddered to think.

That Friday Mal and I set off early for a hunting trip once more. I liked the little cabin and would not be averse to stay there longer, I considered asking Mal if we could stay on until Sunday the next time we came up. Of course it would mean changing our Sunday routine a little, but as I grew more content in my life I realised it was somewhat easier to let go of some of my compulsions.

I decided to allow a couple of days to go by before I would broach the subject with Mal.

However the matter went completely from my mind on the Wednesday when I arrived home from my day's lectures to find two men waiting outside the door of my dorm room. I was already feeling a little disturbed for I had awoken early that morning and had not been able to return to sleep because something I could not fathom was troubling my mind. It had put me in a bad frame of mind for the day and I felt wary at the sight of the men.

"May I help you gentlemen?" I asked.

"Detective Skip Johnson and this is my partner Detective Howard Johnson. We're with the Polk County Police." The taller and bulkier of the two said.

"Polk County? Is that not in Florida? You're a little out of your jurisdiction Detectives." I said with a sudden feeling of ice in my stomach.

"We're here to look into the disappearance of Mal Donaldson." Detective Skip said flatly.

"Oh. You came all the way from Florida for that?" I asked, for it seemed a little ridiculous for two police detectives to give up who knew how many days of Police work to fly to the other side of the country and look into a disappearance that happened out of their jurisdiction.

"The police here don't seem to be taking it seriously." Detective Howard stated.

"And you are friends of the Donaldsons and thought to come and investigate for yourselves?" I surmised.

"Yeah." Skip agreed.

"Then how can I help you detectives?" I asked.

"Are you Elizabeth 'Liza' Summers?" Howard asked, checking his notes and I felt that this should have been the first question he asked.

"Yes." I replied, folding my arms, as I felt suddenly very defensive.

"You're the last person anyone remembers seeing Mal with, do you mind if we ask you some questions?" Howard asked politely.

"Do I have a choice?" I said, unable to stop the sarcastic remark from leaving my mouth.

"Of course you have a choice Miss Summers, but a suspicious cop would wonder why you wouldn't want to help track down a missing person who might be hurt or dead." Howard said, a little tersely for my liking.

They were right of course, and I had to tread carefully. They had come all this way for a simple missing person's case; they must be close friends indeed with Malcolm's parents.

"Shall we go to the common room?" I asked.

"Is there somewhere more private?" Skip asked.

"I will not ask you two into my room, how can I be sure you are real police officers?" I countered.

They showed me their badges.

"I'm sorry but I am wary of men I don't know and would rather remain in public view. Besides the common room is fairly empty this time of the day." I said firmly, allowing no room for argument. I was merely providing them with a witness statement, I was not under arrest and therefore I could choose my own place of questioning.

Without waiting for a response I turned and walked to the common room. They had no choice but to follow me and I felt a little relief that I wouldn't be trapped in my room with them. They were officers of the law, but they had travelled the breadth of America for this one boy. I was under no illusions that they were going to dismiss me as a lying whore. But in public they could not say so.

I sat at the central most table and the detectives sat opposite, and thus the interview began…

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Alphabloodwolf, Lsb123, Alexsandra, Lauren j, BellaNessieCullen, Justandsimplyme and Skys the limit 7507**

* * *

><p>I settled into an old faux leather armchair, the plastic cold against my legs as the detectives sat opposite me. Detective Howard Johnson regarded me with sharp blue eyes while the bigger, bulkier Detective Skip Johnson flicked through a notebook until he came to a fresh page.<p>

"Now, if you'd just like to tell us what happened on Saturday, tenth of October." Detective Skip asked as he clicked the top of his pen.

I took a deep breath and began.

"Malcolm and I had been on a date the previous evening, a nice quiet night out at the cinema followed by a McDonalds. Nothing fancy, but it was nice to remain sober for once. Therefore I agreed that I would meet with him at nine the next morning. He was five minuets late due to an oversight on his part, he had not realised the student garage didn't open until nine and he wished to venture further afield, all the way to San Jose in fact. He had heard there was an open day at the Earthquakes stadium and wished to explore it. I would have thought it something more suited for taking his friends such as Gobbo or Trick, but I tried not to show my disappointment, despite the fact he had earlier accused me of having an eating disorder! At the stadium I sat in the stand while he queued to have a photo signed. One of the players, Jericho something or other, he came to speak with me. I believe Malcolm may have been jealous, or perhaps it was the fact that one of his idols had deemed me worthy enough to speak to. Whatever his reason he asked me to be his girlfriend. I had at that point decided I only wished to be friends, but I would give him one chance to prove we could be good together. Fool that I was I agreed to go to the party with him. I even suggested he seduce me, by which I meant to woo me with chocolates and flowers and a date or two before I would even kiss him. Not ply me with drink and who knows what else before attempting to force himself upon me."

"He tried to rape you?" Detective Howard asked with clear doubt.

"He thought me in no fit state to refuse and touched me in an intimate place without permission with intentions to go further despite the fact I told him I had no interest in such deeds. What would you call it Detective Howard Johnson?" I demanded.

"You were giving him the come on." Detective Howard growled.

"Am I to believe that to woo a girl in Florida young men add sedatives to their drinks?" I said, my voice was a sharp whip of disapproval, was it not the job of a detective to investigate without any preconceived ideas? It was wrong for people close to the missing person to be leading the investigation, if Malcolm were truly missing and hadn't merely absconded somewhere for a bit of fun.

Howard regarded me with annoyance and did not answer my question, but Detective Skip was clearly a lot smarter than his partner and would not allow his personal interest in the case to colour his questions. He thought he could lead me into some confession by being on my side.

"I understand. Mal thought he could take what he wanted but you weren't ready to give. I'm sure you're a good girl." He said, his voice soft and lulling, ready to lead me into a false sense of security, but I knew vampires who were much more adept at making one feel at ease when they should not be and I would not fall for the detective's tactics.

I would answer with the truth, and nothing more.

"A very good girl." I said firmly. "I am still a virgin and have greater expectations for my first time than a drunken fumble in a college dorm room."

"Yeah. So you asked him to stop and he did." Skip said, sounding almost hopeful.

"No. He continued, stating that it was what I wanted, I knew differently and so I stopped him." I stated since this was something I had already stated to the Riverside police officer and it would seem strange now if I did not mention it.

"How?" Howard demanded.

"It was always clear that I would be small so my aunt thought it best to teach me a little self defence. I managed to fight him off and then I escaped the room." I explained.

"A little thing like you against a big guy like him?" Howard asked incredulously.

"Then you agree we are unevenly matched." I stated. "Would you not feel intimidated if you were as small as I when faced with Malcolm?"

"Why do you call him Malcolm?" Skip cut in.

"It's how I differentiate between him and my good friend Mal. I was rendered senseless by a blue cocktail on the first night, one that affected several other girls, and I was given shelter by someone who signed their letter as Mal. I thought it was Malcolm since I knew no other Mal. If I had known of Mal Rogers I never would have given Malcolm a second glance." I said firmly.

"Right. Ok. So around what time did you leave Mal's room that Saturday?" Skip said, returning to the questions on his page.

"Around eleven. I cannot be more specific than that." I stated.

"Ok. Thanks for helping us Miss Simmers, we'll be in touch." Howard said as he and Skip rose to their feet.

"Very well Detectives. And it's Summers, not Simmers." I corrected.

"Right. We'll be in touch Miss Summers." Howard said dismissively.

I nodded and the detectives rose to their feet before leaving. Mal waited a minuet, straining his ears to listen to the footfalls of the detectives on the stairs as they descended. He was sitting in the corner nearest the stairs, he had taken up position there when he'd entered and found me in conversation with the detectives. He crossed the common room once he was sure they were gone and sat next to me.

"Are you ok bach?" He asked, placing his arm around me.

"Yes." I said with a sigh as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"You know they got nothing on you, they're just grasping at straws." He stated as he kissed my forehead and rubbed my arm in comfort.

"I know. Besides this is a missing person inquiry, anyone would swear Malcolm had been murdered." I said, feeling angry that the detectives had ruined my day.

"He'll turn up sooner or later then you can sue those jerks for harassment." Mal said firmly.

"Not yet." I said sadly. "One official interview does not a harassment case make."

"I think it's stupid the local police letting them waltz in here like this." Mal growled and it was clear his mind was going through the same questions as mine had; therefore I had the answers ready.

"I think the local police have decided Malcolm is a runaway. Johnson and Johnson are family friends, that's why they flew all the way from Florida." I explained.

"No wonder they wouldn't believe you about his behaviour." Mal said angrily.

I nodded.

"Well, when I see him next I'll give him a ear full. Not only does he try to force my friend into things she's not ready for, his parents got the bill on her case cause he's gone off somewhere. Probably living it up in Vegas."

"Probably." I agreed. "Do you think we can leave this subject now? I wish to forget about Malcolm and talk of something else."

"Ok." Mal agreed. "Like what?"

I pondered for a moment as Mal's phone bleeped in his pocket. He took it out and then made an exasperated sound of uncertainty.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I think this one is for you." He said, handing the phone to me. "I recognise your brother's number from when you text him before."

I took the phone from him and my hands were shaking as I hit the button to view. I quickly deleted the message and placed the phone back in his hand.

"Bad news?" He asked.

I nodded my head as a whole whirl of emotion hit me. I felt an unbelievable sense of disappointment that the day had finally arrived and due to my own folly I had not been there to witness. To top it off I am questioned about the whereabouts of a boy I would rather not see again in my life. This day was turning into a nightmare and I wished to forget it.

"Would you be opposed to a bottle of wine or two?" I asked.

"You got early lectures tomorrow." Mal stated.

"I will rise for them, but tonight I want to forget." I said firmly.

"Forget what?" He asked.

"That this day ever existed." I replied darkly.

"I'm not gonna let you drink." Mal said firmly.

"You are not my keeper." I snapped.

"No. I'm a friend who's concerned by the fact that at every little upset you hit the bottle. Drinking won't solve your problems Liza. I'll do anything you want, something fun that will take your mind off your problems, but I'm not gonna sit here and watch you drink yourself into oblivion." He said in the most serious tones I had ever heard him use and it was undeniable that he only had my best interest at heart.

"Fine. Then what do you suggest?" I asked with a sigh for I could think of nothing.

Mal regarded me for a moment before he grinned.

"Why don't we go get one of our cars, drive to the nearest national park and go for a run? Just open it right out and not worry cause no human will see us." He said with a grin.

"That could be sufficient." I conceded.

"It will be." Mal said firmly as he took my hand and we both stood.

"I will have to retrieve my keys." I stated.

"Your keys?"

"We're going for a brief run on public roads, my little Audi will be more efficient. Besides, she's been cooped up since September, I should allow her a run." I stated.

"Ok." Mal said.

He came with me to my room while I retrieved my keys, then we made our way to the garage. It was around five by the time we arrived and I realised that I'd have to leave her in a public lot for the night. It would be worth it to run in freedom.

I showed my student ID to the attendant, who indicated for Mal and I to enter the garage. When I came to the Audi I felt somewhat emotional, it felt as if I were meeting with a friend after a long absence. In a sense I suppose this was the case.

Mal chuckled at my greeting and almost mentioned something, but clamped his mouth shut.

"You were about to mention how Mother loves cars too." I stated.

"Yeah." Mal said.

"Perhaps another day you can regale me with the tales you know of Mother and her love for cars." I said with a sad smile.

"But not today?" He clarified.

"No. Today I wish to forget." I stated as I opened the door and climbed into the driver's seat, while Mal got into the passenger seat. "This is a change." I said with a true smile before I pulled out of my spot and navigated the garage.

"Yeah. It's nice to sit back and relax and let someone else do the driving for once." He observed.

"If you ever feel tired on our excursions I'll be more than happy to drive the jeep." I stated.

"Nope. Only I drive Jenny." He said.

"Jenny?" I questioned. "You named your jeep Jenny?"

"Not really." He said with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes but laughed never the less.

Mal's suggestion had been a good one, and I enjoyed running the forest all evening. It took my mind off my interrogation by the Floridian detectives, and especially the news from home. Through my own childish behaviour I had missed my chance and was loath to show my face again. At least until I had given them sufficient time to be angry with me. One thing was certain I could not return for Thanksgiving. Christmas perhaps, but not Thanksgiving, it would be too soon.

Although a small ray of hope shone through that reconciliation might be possible. When we were walking up the stairs of our building Mal's phone bleeped and he handed it to me again. I scanned the message and handed the phone back.

"This one is for you." I stated wondering if I felt angry that Tony had decided to check on me through my friend.

Mal read the message and frowned.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked as we stepped into the common room.

Tony only wished to know that I was well and I could not be annoyed over that. He had no other course for I had stopped all contact. I had no need to fear him talking to Mal; at least he would know what was happening her in Riverside.

"Whatever you think best. Tony has every right to know what is going on here. Be truthful." I stated.

"How truthful?" Mal asked carefully.

"Answer it as if I were not angry with those at home." I stated.

Mal nodded.

"See you in the morning?" He asked.

"I will see you on the bus." I promised as I went on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Now answer Tony before he worries more."

We parted and if truth be told I felt somewhat relieved that Tony would ask after me. I was not completely lost after all. There was definitely hope of reconciliation, but there were things I had to put right in my mind. Things that would take more than a week to settle, and that was why I would have to wait until Christmas to return, once my mind was in order.

Mal was a little disappointed that I had changed my mind about returning home sooner. I suggested there were things we could do around Riverside and he had a few ideas of what he would like to do. I had my own and I was sure we could arrange our extended weekend into something fun indeed.

However I had not counted on the fact that other friends might have ideas, or that they would not be returning home for Thanksgiving either. I learnt on the Tuesday that Dove was staying put for Thanksgiving for her mother was shooting a film abroad. Dermot would also be staying because he didn't want to take the long commute back to New York for the weekend.

I did suspect Dove would suggest something the four of us could do when she discovered that Mal and I would remain at college too. She had this strange notion that Mal and I were together as a couple. I had been expecting her to suggest a trip to the cinema, or perhaps we drive into LA for shopping on Black Friday. Something that would have suited the personality I had attributed to Dove, but would never have occurred to me in a million years that Dove would make the suggestion she did on Wednesday afternoon.

"Hey Liza." She said as she looked up from the magazine she was flicking through as she lay on her stomach on her bed. "I was thinking that since you and Mal are staying for Thanksgiving, just like me and Dermot, maybe we could all go hiking together over the extended weekend."

"Where would we go hiking?" I asked, caught unawares.

"Well don't you and Mal go somewhere once a month?" She asked as she sat up on her bed. "Didn't you say he had a cabin and you got to see a bear?"

"Yes. However this is somewhat short notice and I really cannot answer either way. I would have to ask Mal if this would be appropriate. It is his cabin after all." I replied.

"I'm sure he'd share it with us." She stated with a smile. "We're all friends right?"

"Yes, but it is his place of solitude." I said carefully.

"But he takes you there." Dove pointed out and I had to think on my feet for a viable answer.

"I am small and hardly take up any room at all." I joked.

Dove pouted at me and I sighed.

"I will ask, but I won't promise." I stated.

"Ok." Dove said giving me a hopeful look.

"I will ask." I repeated.

"Make sure you do." Dove said, reaching across the gap and tapping my arm. "It'll be great for the four of us to do something together. Like a double date."

"Yes." I agreed dryly. "Apart from the fact that Mal and I are not dating."

"Well you can have platonic dates." Dove said with a shrug.

"That is true, but calling it a double date with a couple who are not platonic implies otherwise." I stated.

"Would it really be so bad if you did date?" Dove asked, giving me a careful look that I could not quite fathom.

"Mal and I are good friends and we have no intention of making things complicated by bringing lust into the equation." I said firmly, it was a lie I had become good at telling myself since Halloween and that dream of passion which had repeated at least once a week since.

Dove gave me a calculating look, and then she grinned.

"So it's something you've discussed." She stated.

"No." I said, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Oh my god! You got to tell me!" She gasped, pulling me so that I had to sit next to her on her bed.

"There is nothing to tell." I said firmly.

"Liza, I can tell when you're hiding something." She said. "Your formality increases to a point where one wonders if you belong to this century."

I rolled my eyes.

"And you roll your eyes as if I'm being unduly bothersome. Now come on, you got to share this with me. I tell you everything." She stated.

"Even when I beg you not to." I countered.

"Yeah, but come on. This is what girls do."

I sighed.

"Very well. On Halloween I may have had one too many, Mal did too, and we kissed. However, he did not want to take advantage of me when I was unable to make an informed decision." I stated, thinking this safe enough to admit to.

"Really? Lot's of people do things when they're drunk." Dove said, looking a little disappointed that Mal and I had not lost control.

"He knows how much I crave order and value my self control." I explained. "He wished not for me to do something that night only to regret it the next day. He would rather not hinder our friendship in that way."

"Hmmm." Dove looked thoughtful. "And did he say anything else?"

"No." I said. "And he has not mentioned it since."

"Do you want him to?" She asked in kind tones, she was not prying for gossip's sake; she was being a friend so I had to answer truthfully.

"No!" I gasped. "For we would have to discuss it and that brings us close to a chasm that may kill our friendship and leave nothing but misery in its wake."

"Right. I guess I've never had that kind of friendship with a guy. One where I just want to be friends. There's always been some underlying sexual desire." She mused.

"Perhaps there is a desire there, but I would rather ignore it for the sake of being his friend than to entertain it and lose his friendship." I said sadly.

"You're a braver girl than me." Dove stated.

I shook my head.

"You are the brave one, willing to risk your heart to find its true desire. I could never be so forward, I worry how it will hurt if he was to break my heart." I stated.

"But you gotta take risks now and again." Dove countered.

"When I take risks bad things happen." I replied, drifting too close to the truth.

"Such as?" Dove prompted.

"It matters not. I rather have his friendship only than not have him at all."

Dove patted my shoulder and gave me a sad smile.

"I should go now." I said, thinking it the perfect juncture to escape. "Mal's last lecture will finish in half an hour, that will give me enough time to get to the college and I will butter him up with a coffee before I ask him if he would be willing for us to intrude on his Thanksgiving."

"Thank you." Dove said as she hugged me.

I extricated myself from the hug and gathered up my purse before leaving the building. I considered my options, I could catch the bus that would leave shortly to take people to their evening lessons, but I decided instead to take a stroll through the bustling streets. It was a festive atmosphere as students took this opportunity to spend a last minuet or two with their friends, or to buy something Riverside specific to take home for the first time since college began.

I weaved through them, greeting those who greeted me, until I came to the coffee shop nearest the college. I went in and bought two lattes and two giant cookies. The clerk was kind enough to provide me with a cardboard carrier for the cups and a paper bag for the cookies. I left a nice tip for her in deference to the season and in thanks for her kindness.

I made my way to the college and sat on a bench near the entrance and waited for Mal to emerge. He did not notice me at first, but then I stood and he saw me and smiled.

"Haya Liza, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you might like a nice cup of coffee and a cookie after your last lecture." I stated, "A perfect accompaniment to a stroll in the early evening air."

"Oh aye. You trying to butter me up for something?" He asked as he took a coffee and a cookie from me.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" I asked, in mock offence.

"Well I was joking, but now I think that maybe you are actually trying to butter me up." He stated as we began to walk toward the town in order to make our way back to our building.

"I am." I admitted.

"Ok." Mal said, taking a bite of the cookie and a gulp of the coffee. "I'm gonna enjoy these before I find out the condition your gonna lay at my feet."

"You have the right to say no for as far as I am concerned it is imposing upon your privacy." I stated, allowing him to know that I was against this if her was.

"What is?"

"Dove knows that neither of us are going home for Thanksgiving." I stated.

"How did she find out?" He asked.

"Oh, you know Dove. She has ways of knowing. The fact that I was yet to pack seemed a big indicator to her." I said with a nervous chuckle.

"We should have packed up and headed to the cabin." Mal stated.

"Funnily enough that is what she suggested we do." I said with a laugh.

"Now you lost me." Mal said, stopping and I stopped too and looked up to his face.

"Dove thinks it would be ever so much fun if the four of us take to your cabin for a weekend away." I said brightly, hoping to instil a little enthusiasm into the suggestion.

"The four of us being?" Mal prompted, although I suspect he already had a fairly good idea.

"Dove, Dermot, you and I." I stated.

"Oh joy! Three days stuck in the middle of nowhere with a loved up couple wanting to put my bed to a use I haven't even had chance to yet." Mal said, wrinkling his nose.

"I'm sure they won't be that bad." I stated. "Besides, you can consign them to the sofa."

"Where they will still get down and dirty. Plus we'd have to share the bed and Dove already thinks we're having sex. And then we wouldn't be able to use the privy all night because we'd be afraid to go through the room in case they are at it. Then they'll complain about the limited water, the lack of good heat. The fact they have to use a privy. They won't like to go hiking, but then we'll convince them and we'll instil in them a sense of adventure. They'll know the wonders that are out there to explore and we can have a proper big cook out, maybe you can show us your prowess of campfire cooking, and then we can play games. Or just all watch a film together and hopefully they'll be so worn out they'll go straight to sleep and then we can settle down to discuss how things differ with mortals there while you sleep on the sofa and I nick a lend of your air bed. If you don't mind that is, but I really am too tall to get comfortable on the sofa. So when do you wanna leave? Tonight or tomorrow morning?"

"You are agreeing to this?" I asked in wonderment.

"Yeah." He said, nodding his head.

"But you sounded as if you were going to refuse at first." I stated.

"Yeah, well I had to get you back didn't I?" He said as he grinned and tapped my nose with his finger.

"Get me back for what?" I asked with a frown.

He shook his head sadly.

"Come now Liza, did you really think you had to bribe me?" He demanded.

I opened my mouth to reply, closed it a moment while I looked guiltily at his feet, before I looked back up at his face.

"Well it doesn't hurt to sweeten the deal." I said with a smile.

Mal chuckled as he pulled me to him, his arm coming to rest loosely on my shoulder as we continued to walk. I placed my arm about his waist since it was more comfortable as we continued on our way.

"But seriously Liza, if you need to ask me something just ask. It makes me feel like you think I'm a right moany bastard if you think you have to bribe me to do a favour for you." He stated.

"I am sorry to have offended you." I said meekly.

"Yeah. Well don't do it again. Just come ask me…" He paused for a moment. "What I want then I can set the terms of the bribe myself." He added with a chuckle.

"Very funny Mal." I said dryly. "Are you saying my bribe was not of an adequate nature?"

"Coffee and a cookie in exchange for giving up my sanctuary this weekend?" He mused. "Not even close."

"Then what would you ask for?" I asked.

"I'm pulling your leg Liza." He said.

"I know Mal. And I was pulling your leg right back." I sniggered.

"Well what would you have done if I had named a term?" He asked, and his voice took on a playful edge that sent a sudden thrill through me.

"It would depend on what those terms were." I stated trying to quash the sudden rush of feeling.

"Oh, and what would you refuse?" He asked, his voice still playful.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said verging on the edge of seductive.

I coughed and pulled away from Mal to walk beside him, but made sure there was no contact. I had been skirting the precipice this time without the help of any intoxicating substances. It took away any safety buffers for it left Mal with no excuses not to reciprocate fully. He would have to tell the truth and I knew I would not handle rejection at the moment.

"Maybe you could make the cookies next time." He said quickly, trying to cover the moment. "These are nice, but I think yours would be so much better."

"They would." I agreed.

"Awww, I sort of wish I had an oven up at the cabin now." He observed.

"I will make you some at Tregarran." I promised.

"Oh, so you are planning to go home at some point?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I hope that's not going to be followed by a 'maybe in a few years once my family have moved on.' Because you know that's a little low." He stated.

"Yes. And I do intend to go home when they are still there. Would Christmas be fine? Or is it a bit cliché?" I mused.

"Clichés get that way for a reason." Mal said sagely. "And I hope you mean it this time. You're not gonna get my hopes up of tasting your great cooking only to change your mind at the last minuet again?"

I laughed.

"That is why you wish to go to Tregarran?" I demanded in cheerful tones.

"Course it is." Mal said sincerely.

"Now who's bribing who?" I asked with a smile.

"Ok then, how about a deal. I haven't set in stone agreed to it and your friends don't know yet so I still have the right to pull it off the table." He began.

"Oh dear." I sighed, knowing what he was going to say.

"You know how much I enjoy the solace of my little cabin." He stated.

"I do." I replied.

"And how much of a burden it'll be to have humans there in the one place I can just be myself?"

"Yes."

"Then if I agree to have your friends up at my cabin for Thanksgiving, then you have to go home for Christmas. No ifs, buts or excuses. You will go home for Christmas and if you don't, I think I'll feel very disappointed in you and I might start to see that your parents have a point." He said sadly.

I stopped, looking at him in shock.

"You would abandon me?" I asked.

"No. But only so I can keep an eye on you. I'll become your keeper not your friend." He said and he was serious.

I felt a lurch in my stomach at his threat; he would no longer be my friend!

"You really want me to go home that much?" I asked.

"Liza, you have something that thanks to the Volturi a lot of us dhampir don't, you have a father. Not only that you have something most dhampir don't because our father's weren't quick enough, you have a mother. Then you have something that is probably unique amongst dhampir, other than those whose fathers like to 'experiment', you have a brother. How many dhampir can claim that?"

"I have everything you don't." I translated.

"Yes. And you'll miss them when they're gone. Think how you would have felt if it was Tony in danger back in October? Think how you would have felt if he had died before you had chance to make up with him?"

My heart ceased to beat for a moment at the very thought of Tony no longer being there. Mal was right, what would I have done?

"I will go home for Christmas." I promised, and I meant it. "But I require your help Mal. Please tell me how ridiculous I am being whenever I freak out about those at home. Please give me this speech to remind me how lucky I am and how careless I will be to throw it all away."

"As long as you promise not to get stroppy and say I don't understand you." Mal said, holding out his hand.

"Thank you my friend." I said as I shook it.

"Then we got a deal Liza. I'll let Dove and Dermot come up to the cabin this weekend and you'll take me home for Christmas and cook me one of these great meals you keep rabbiting on about." He said with a firm nod of his head.

"Thank you." I said and hugged him. "Now to tell Dove and Dermot."

"Yeah. And you still didn't say whether you want to leave tonight or tomorrow." He pointed out.

"Shall we say tonight?" I suggested with a grin. "Put them on the hop as Dove did to us?"

"That would be funny, but I'd need to go get the jeep from the student garage."

"It is open until ten tonight to accommodate those who have evening lessons who may wish to return home."

"Well that's good to know." Mal agreed. "Then we'll leave tonight."

"Tonight?" Dove exclaimed when I told her.

"If you wish to spend any decent time up in the cabin then we will have to leave tonight." I stated. "If not then we cannot go."

"Oh. Ok. I'll go tell Dermot." Dove muttered.

"And then you must pack. We leave at eight." I informed her.

I had packed promptly and went ahead with Mal in order to retrieve his jeep from the garage. It was the busiest I had ever seen it since the day I had arrived. It was half empty, but still bustling as Mal and I climbed the stairs to the third floor where his jeep was parked. We packed our belongings into the back of the jeep.

"You know we'll have to stop for supplies on the way." He stated.

"Yes, and since this was Dove's suggestion then they can each pay their share." I replied.

"Right. Well I hope she's not a big packer or we're not gonna have much room to fit anything else in."

"I will make her leave behind all non-essentials." I stated.

"I hope you can." Mal observed.

I had to laugh as I buckled up and Mal pulled off, how would I convince Dove that her entire shoe collection was a non-essential out in the wilderness. However Dove proved that she knew something of roughing it and the bag she brought was small. So was Dermot's, although Dove did confide in me that she had to convince him that he wouldn't need half the things he'd meant to bring. Dermot was not an out door's man.

It was well and truly dark as we set off, it had been for hours. I had no fear of the dark, at least when I was safely ensconced in a car. Yes a vampire could out run one if they were determined, but there would be no merit in it for them.

We drove into the night and it was around ten when we reached the Walmart. Dove and Dermot had grown quiet in the back, no doubt lulled by Mal's smooth driving. They seemed somewhat groggy as we walked across the parking lot to the store, but the bright lights and incessant music soon roused them.

They had no qualms about splitting the bill and we had enough supplies to last us the three days. I was rather excited by the prospect of staying at the cabin for three days, was this not something I had considered suggesting myself. If this worked out then it would be easier to suggest we stay on until Sunday in a fortnight. After all it would be one less day than we would experience now.

It was nearing twelve by the time we pulled up outside the cabin.

"You three stay here while I attach the gas and electricity." Mal stated.

"I'll come help you." I said firmly. "Besides, they are asleep."

Mal looked into the back seat where both Dove and Dermot were asleep resting against either window.

"Then we'll make this quick and we can rouse them enough to get them to bed." Mal said in a quick whisper and I found myself wishing once more for telepathy as I nodded my head.

We left the jeep and Mal pressed a flashlight into my hand. I took it and we made our way around the back of the cabin. Without a word I shone the light upon the box that held the gas tank and the fuel for the generator. Mal took out a gas tank and attached it to the taps of the cabin.

He worked quickly, knowing exactly what to do through practice. First the gas, then the generator, and finally the water. We then checked on the privy, not that there was need to since we had covered it sufficiently before leaving on our last trip. We then returned to the jeep and I roused Dove.

"What?" She asked irritably.

"We have arrived at the cabin. You need to wake in order to enter. Besides, there are things you should know before you settle for the night." I informed her.

"We're here?" Dove asked, opening her eyes and peering around. "When did we get here?"

"About ten minuets ago. But we had to attach the gas and start the generator." I explained.

"Oh, right."

"Come now, we must take our belongings to the cabin. Would you be so kind as to rouse Dermot?"

"Yeah."

Once Dermot and Dove were both awake and standing outside the jeep to retrieve their bags, Mal explained to them about the privy and the limit on the water. They nodded, but I was sure we'd have to explain everything once more to them in the morning.

Mal showed them to the bedroom while I inflated the mattress for him in the sitting room. He shut the door as he came back out and I placed the inflated mattress on the floor. I quickly made up a bed for him with some spare sheets and blankets.

"I could have done that." He said.

"But would you have done it properly?" I asked.

"Well not to your idea of properly." He replied with a laugh as I tucked in the last corner and sat on the sofa.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me, as he unpacked the food that would need storing in the refrigerator.

"I am somewhat hungry." I stated. "However, I think sleep is a much more pressing demand at the moment."

Mal yawned.

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean." He said as he finished putting away the food.

I stifled my own yawn as I rose to my feet and began changing for bed. Mal paused for a moment. Then to my surprise he changed too. There was no attempt to cover up either since he was not actually revealing anything he wouldn't at the beach. I did take a secret glance from the corner of my eye as he changed his t-shirt, his chest was every bit as toned as it had been in my dream. I quickly suppressed the thought when I found myself longing to reach out and stroke his chest before it was covered in his pyjama top.

I reflected instead on the fact that he could change in front of me now, that his shyness was dissipating. It made me feel elated that he was growing comfortable in my presence as we both lay down to sleep.

I settled on my side looking out into the dark room. I was aware of Mal settling to sleep so close to me, his breath deep and steady. It lulled me into sleep and as I drifted my arm draped over the side and I felt the brush of Mal's pyjamas. There was the sound of slight movement and Mal touched my fingers in the darkness, and the feeling was electric. Especially when his fingers closed around mine and he held my hand in place. I didn't think about the fact that my arm was in the cold, or the fact that it would be numb by morning. I enjoyed the warmth of Mal's hand and the comfort of his presence as I drifted fully to sleep.

When I awoke in the morning Mal still held my hand, but even before I opened my eyes I felt that it was more level. My first thought was that I had slipped down onto the mattress with him in my sleep, and I would have to move before Dove and Dermot emerged.

I opened my eyes and found that Mal was indeed level with me, but I was still on the sofa, while he slept on nothing. This was even more urgent to rectify before the humans saw.

"Malachite." I hissed, pulling my hand from his as I sat up.

Mal's eyes snapped open and he dropped. He landed on the mattress and it took him a moment to scramble from beneath the covers.

"What?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

I listened carefully, Dove and Dermot were still asleep, both of them snoring. I grabbed hold of Mal's top and pulled him to me so that I could place my lips to his ear.

"You were levitating." I whispered and let him go.

"I was?" He asked, sitting back as he rubbed at the back of his head. "But I wasn't having a bad dream." He said.

"You looked happy." I said, recalling a detail that hadn't registered immediately in my panic. "What did you dream of?"

"I dreamt that…" He began, but broke off when he caught my eye. "It was just a feeling of contentment." He said. "Of having people I trust in my safe place."

Mal was lying, or at least skirting the truth. I had my suspicion what the dream was about, but how to confirm it? How to approach the subject without inadvertently getting my hopes up? What if the dream was of someone else and that was why he covered himself, to avoid upsetting me? No, that could not be, for I was sure my presence and our contact had sparked the dream.

I placed my hand to his cheek and looked into his worried eyes.

"Please tell me." I asked solemnly.

I was close to Mal, his eyes dominating my world. He was startled for a moment, but I could sense that he was starting to soften to the idea. He would tell me his dream…

There was a thump on the boards from the bedroom and lumbering footsteps toward the door. Mal and I broke apart and I sat back against the sofa feeling disgruntled that the moment was lost as Dove stepped into the room.

"Is there a toilet in this place?" She asked, her eyes still unfocused, her hair a mass about her head.

"I will show you." I said, rising from my nest of blankets and climbing the back of the sofa so I would not have to brush past Mal. "Although you may need shoes."

"It's outside?" Dove demanded, seeming more awake now.

"We're in the middle of the woods Dove, one can hardly expect proper plumbing." I stated, trying not to glance at Mal who was looking annoyed at the interruption.

"But there's a shower." Dove pointed out.

"Fed by a spring and there is a filter to clean soap and other contaminants from the water before it is channelled into a stream down hill. However one cannot do such a thing with sewage." I stated.

"So it's just a hole in the floor?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"Great! Then I guess you'd better show me." She said, accepting the inevitable.

I led Dove out to the privy and waited for her to finish before I used the facility myself. In truth I wished to be away from Mal now the moment was lost. I had been caught in the moment and that had bolstered my confidence. With time to think I thought of all the adverse effects of inquiring after Mal's dream.

When I emerged I found that Dove had wedged her compact onto a beam on the side of the privy and was using it to tidy her hair and apply some make up. I gave her a questioning look.

"Not all of us can pull off the just out of bed look." She stated. "You have the right type of hair for it, and your skin is flawless. Bitch." She teased, and I laughed.

"I thank my father for giving me his Italian hair and my mother for her flawless Quileute skin." I said as if I were giving an acceptance speech.

"Like I said, you have a good gene pool." She stated, then her face lit up. "Oh my god. I'm just imagining what yours and Mal's kids would be like." She mused.

"Mal and I are not an item." I said firmly.

"Shame." She said. "Cause they're really cute."

"Then perhaps we should copulate and make your dreams reality." I said sarcastically before heading back to the cabin.

Dermot was emerging looking a little lost. I pushed in past him, grabbed my bag and stormed to the bedroom.

"I'm going to shower." I said to Mal and slammed the door.

There was no lock of course, Mal had never intended on sharing this cabin with others and had seen no need for one. I wedged a chair beneath the handle before I turned on the shower. It was warm and I scrubbed myself clean. I had to remind myself after a while that other people may wish to use the shower and the water supply was limited.

It took a great effort of will to drag myself from beneath the water and switch it off. I was shaking slightly as I dried myself and I realised that I was losing my grip. I took some deep calming breaths unwilling to give into the voice that begged me to wash further, to scrub this cabin clean. I had no need of my old retreat.

I forced myself to wipe and pulled on my clean clothes before I emerged from the bedroom pulling on every ounce of composure until I felt my former-self settle upon me.

"The shower is free should anyone care to use it." I said lightly.

None of the others required it so I stated that I would go and check on the level in the water tank. It was on three, I had used more water than I thought. I pressed the button for the pump and heard the gurgle as the tank began to fill.

I sat in the grass with my back to the tank as I went over my thoughts from earlier. What had caused my sudden loss of control? Dove had been jesting, and perhaps digging to see if there was something more between Mal and I than the kiss I had admitted to, but she was only playing around. Then it came to me in a flash, when Dove had been busy visualising my children another child entered my mind.

The child I should be with but could not since I was stuck in college and the timing had been wrong. Why had Mother chosen the time I would not be there? We had years beforehand where I was at home and there would have been ample opportunity in the future, but Mother chose when I could not be there to help her for most of the time. Therefore I removed myself from the equation completely. As Dove joked about my future children I saw my… my sister and I felt the separation from her. I had never met the child, but I missed her. Did she miss me as I had Mother and Father? Was I hurting her as I had been hurt by that early absence in my life? Mother and Father had no choice over their absence that had hurt me so, but I was guilty, I had no reason to stay away this weekend.

I am a bad person. I don't even know her name.

It was with a trembling hand that I retrieved my phone from my pocket. I'd had to send off for a new handset and SIM on my contract for the other was too damaged to work. It had meant that I'd have a new number, and that had seemed a blessing at the time. Now I craved the company of home and I found myself entering a familiar number into the bar at the top of the SMS screen. Then I began to type.

_**Mother, please forgive me. I have been a brat. Happy Thanksgiving. Liza xxx**_

I sent the message and watched as the message went through. I waited for the delivery report and smiled sadly, wondering if Mother would hear it in the midst of the celebrations. A moment later I had a call pending. It was Mother.

I pushed the call button and brought the phone up to my ear.

"Hello Mother." I whispered.

"Liza. Oh god it's so good to hear your voice Lamb. I was worried that, that. Well never mind. You text, I'm just so…" Mother's voice broke.

"You thought I would not answer as I have done countless other times." I stated. "I am sorry for that."

"I'm glad you called, we're all missing you today." She stated.

"I merely wanted to wish you a Happy Thanksgiving and to tell you I will be home for Christmas." I stated.

"You will?" Mother asked, her voice tinged with disbelief, and that was understandable.

"Yes. I give you my solemn oath Mother, that I will be home for Christmas." I promised.

"You're gonna hang up now aren't you." Mother said sadly.

"I have to go." I stated, but I did not wish to hang up, I wanted to stay speaking to Mother for the rest of the day.

"Just promise me you'll stay in touch." Mother stated.

"I will text you every day." I promised. "Or every other if I am too busy."

"I just want to be certain you're alive." Mother said truthfully.

"Yes." I said sadly.

"And one more thing." Mother said in a rush as if she were expecting me to hang up. "Her name is Billie."

I paused for a moment, and then smiled.

"Billie?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Thank you Mother." I whispered. "I will see you at Christmas."

"You'd better be here or I'll come hunt you down." Mother growled playfully.

I chuckled.

"Yes Mother."

"Bye."

"Good bye." I hung up the phone and I felt better.

I knew my sister's name and I had spoke to Mother. I felt a lot better.

It was at this point that Mal chose to round the cabin and I looked up at him as I placed my phone back in my pocket.

"Here you are." He said. "I thought you'd wandered off into the woods and left me with the love birds."

I shook my head.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he crouched beside me and brushed a tear from my cheek.

"Nothing." I said. "I was merely having a moment, but I am better now."

Mal regarded me for a moment and decided now was not the time to pry. I needed cheering up not a confidant.

"Well good. I'm gonna need you at your most competent in there or they're gonna do your head in." He warned.

"We will get through this." I promised him as I squeezed his hand.

"I hope so." Mal said darkly.

The day went well. We could not cook a true Thanksgiving feast; instead we had turkey steaks cooked on a grill. I prepared some jacket potatoes and salad to go with the turkey steaks. I would have cooked those too, but Dermot seemed to think that men should be in charge of out door cooking. He stood over the grill with a beer in his hand as he chatted to Mal and I found myself chuckling more than once at them. It was as if we were attending a suburban garden party as opposed to an improvised Thanksgiving feast up in the mountains.

The evening was going well, there was alcohol of course but not too much. I was thoroughly enjoying our game of word association until Dove decided she had a better idea.

"Let's play spin-the-bottle." She announced jovially.

"But there are only four of us." I stated.

"And you and Dermot are together." Mal added.

"You've played spin the bottle before." Dove directed at me.

"At slumber parties when it amounted to truth or dare." I stated.

"So what's the difference now?" She asked with a shrug.

"Very well." I said with a sigh. "But nothing that is likely to end in a trip to the ER for we are quite some distance from the nearest hospital."

"Nothing too drastic." Dove promised.

"Then I guess I've got no choice." Mal stated giving me a look that suggested I could still back out.

"I think one round will do no harm." I stated, but Mal looked unconvinced.

He voiced no further concerns as we all sat down in a circle of four. Dove had a wine bottle to hand.

"Liza, you're the youngest, you get to spin first." She said, handing the bottle to me.

I took it, thinking it the right thing since it meant I could set the tone of the truths or dares. I placed the bottle on the floor between the four of us and I span it. It spun opposite to what my friends expected, but then again I am left-handed.

The bottle spun, then slowed and came to rest pointing at Dove. I was sure it had one more rotation left, but I thought little of it as I gave her a steady look.

"Dove, truth or dare?" I asked serenely as both a truth and a dare came to mind.

"This isn't that spin the bottle." Dove stated, "Now pucker up."

"You said it was truth or dare." I protested.

"No. You agreed that you'd played it before, just the truth or dare version." Dove said with a grin.

I gave Dove an unimpressed look for it was not a very good wordplay. She had not cleverly duped me; she had done it through my ignorance. That was annoying, but I knew I didn't have to comply.

"Just think of it as a dare." Dove said with a shrug. "Or we're actresses and this is a scene in a film."

"I could simply refuse." I stated, folding my arms.

"And break the sacred trust of the bottle?" Dove demanded.

I glared at her for a moment, then leaned forward and gave her a brief peck on the lips.

"That's it?" Dove asked.

"That is all I am willing to kiss someone I am not attracted to." I stated.

"Ok." Dove said with shrug. "Well it's my go now."

She spun the bottle and it landed on Dermot. They kissed and it was in that long drawn out way that made me feel somewhat uncomfortable. I exchanged a look with Mal and he raised his eyebrows in exasperation. I shook my head as Dove and Dermot broke apart.

"Is it Dermot's turn now?" I asked.

"Yeah." Dove agreed and Dermot spun the bottle.

It landed on Dove, and Dermot and Dove kissed before Dove spun once more. It landed on Dermot, but this time I watched Mal instead of the bottle and I had my suspicions confirmed, he had stopped it with his power. I could not be one hundred percent certain, but I had seen him cast his telepathy before and that is what it seemed he had done. As Dove and Dermot kissed once more I determined it was time for this debacle to end.

"I have had enough of this high school nonsense." I snapped as I picked up the bottle. "Let us turn to something more intellectually stimulating while still being amusing at the same time."

I carried the bottle to the kitchen and placed it in the bin.

"What do you suggest?" Dove asked as I crossed to the section in the cabinet that held a few tattered board games.

"Cluedo." I said as I pulled it off the shelf and held the box for all to see.

"Cluedo?" Dove asked. "Is that some cheapy version of Clue?"

"Actually, it's the original version." Mal stated as he came to take the box from me. "It's what they call it everywhere else but here. I got relatives in Britain, they sent it to me one Christmas."

"Right. Well let's give it a whirl. I call Miss Scarlet." Dove said almost in one breath.

"Of course." I said as I placed the box onto the low table and sat down.

"Did you want to be Miss Scarlet?" Dove asked as she sat opposite. "You could be Mrs Peacock, cause you are like posh."

I regarded Dove for a moment and felt a contrariness take me.

"I will be Mrs White, she is a domestic after all and we all know how I enjoy cleaning." I said as I placed down the board.

I felt Mal give me a cautioning look, but I decided to ignore it. I was angry that he'd been controlling the bottle and I would talk to him about it later. I was annoyed with Dove too. Not that I had wished to play Miss Scarlet, but she had claimed it without the chance of discussion and that to me was rude.

"What would you like?" Mal asked Dermot.

"Perhaps you should be Colonel Mustard." I suggested. "After all he is often romantically linked to Miss Scarlet."

"Oh, you want to play in-character Cluedo." Mal observed.

"Yes." I said.

"In that case I'll be Reverend Green." Mal said with a nod of his head.

"Don't you mean Mr Green?" Dove asked.

"No." Mal said with a shake of his head.

Dove frowned.

"I'll be Colonel Mustard." Dermot said as he picked up the yellow piece in a way that suggested he was trying to mediate without being too imposing.

I set up the board in silence and Mal went to retrieve some wine and more beer while I did this. It was probably for the best, lighten the mood somewhat since a clear darkness had descended upon proceedings.

"We should have costumes!" Dove exclaimed.

"We have none with us." I pointed out.

"We can improvise." Dermot said. "Dove, you brought your red scarf didn't you?"

"Yeah." Dove agreed.

"And I'm sure you have an apron or something here." He directed at me.

I nodded.

"I've got a Bible and a strip of paper will make a good dog collar." Mal said, rising to his feet to fetch such things. "Oh, and I have this too." He said, disappearing into the bedroom and he came back with an old colonial hunter's helmet.

"Where did you get that?" I asked as he handed the helmet to Dermot.

"An old family heirloom." He said.

"Interesting." I observed as I stood myself to retrieve the apron from the kitchen. I decided I would ask Mal that question again at a later date for I was sure there was a story behind the helmet that could not be heard by mortal ears.

Dove went to get her red scarf whilst I tied on the apron and Mal made himself a dog collar. Finally we were ready and I fell into character as Mrs White as I picked up the dice and handed them to Dove.

"Now Miss, take a deep breath and begin." I said.

Miss Scarlet rolled the dice and moved. The game progressed and we fell into the merriment of it. This was much more rewarding than spin the bottle; that had been a mistake. We never should have entertained Dove with that idea. Cluedo on the other hand proved to cement our friendship and I was confident that the weekend would not end in tears.

It was around twelve when Dove and Dermot decided to go to bed. Mal wished to go straight to sleep, but I was not quite ready for bed. I took one of the thick woollen blankets and the remainder of the opened wine and went to sit out on the porch bench and listened to the stillness of the night. Far away a wolf howled, it sounded lonely and I felt it in that moment. Yes I was here with my friends, but they were no substitute for my family. I pictured what I would be doing now if I was back in Tregarran, and I realised I would be having as much fun if not more.

Mal sat beside me and said nothing as he poured himself some wine.

"What's wrong?" He asked after five minuets of silence.

"Would you laugh if I told you I was feeling home sick?" I asked.

"No. I'd believe you. We could go now if you wanted to." He stated.

"And leave Dove and Dermot stranded?" I asked in shock.

"Then we can go when we drop them off on Saturday."

"But lessons restart on Monday." I pointed out.

"Then we'll skip college." He said with a shrug.

"That would never do." I said with a laugh. "I must wait until Christmas now. Call it my punishment if you like."

Mal tutted but gave me a comforting hug regardless. I would have allowed it to continue, but then I recalled the game from earlier and I frowned.

"Why were you throwing the game?" I asked.

"I didn't throw the game." Mal said, "You won fair and square through deductive reasoning."

"Not Cluedo." I stated. "I am talking of you controlling the bottle."

"Oh, that." He said with a groan.

"Yes. That. Why did you do it?" I demanded.

"Because I didn't want to kiss you in front of Dove." He replied.

"Why?" I asked, feeling my anger rise, was embarrassed to do such a thing even when it was a game?

"I might not be telepathic, but I know when I'm being set up. Dove was setting us up, wanting us to kiss." He stated.

I suppose it was not nice to be manipulated, although I could see no reason why he didn't go along with it, would it truly be the end of the world?

"Why would she do that?" I asked instead of demanding if kissing me would be such a hardship.

"To see how we kiss. Probably thinks she can tell a lot from how people kiss and wanted to confirm her suspicions about us." He said sourly, and I decided that was reason enough not to kiss me if Dove had meant to scrutinise us.

"What a stupid theory." I said. "And what a sneaky underhand thing to do. I told her we are merely friends. Why will she not believe me?"

"Because with girls like Dove, they don't get that men and women can be just friends. She can't accept that we could share a room for the night and not have sex." He stated.

"Despite the fact we have separate beds?" I asked.

Mal shrugged.

"She is…" I trailed off with an angry growl unable to articulate the true extent of my annoyance. "Why does my love life matter to her anyway?"

"Because she sees herself as your best friend and thinks it's her territory." Mal stated.

"But you are my best friend." I stated. "It's you I spend most of my time with and share all of my anxiety with."

"Yeah, but she doesn't know there are stuff you can't share with her, and as for the time thing, she spends most of her spare time with Dermot." He replied.

"Thus placing you in boyfriend territory and she does not even consider you my best friend. Even if she would think of you as my best friend then it would be in that way of couples who declare themselves best friends." I realised.

"Yeah." Mal agreed.

I sighed and shook my head.

"This is so much like high school. Can I not share a friendship with a boy who is not my brother that is highly affectionate yet completely platonic?" I demanded of the world in general.

"You're a pretty girl so everyone expects you to act like one." Mal said carefully.

"Then I should be promiscuous and fickle? I should change boys as I change outfits? Is the idea of only one partner such a hard concept for people to grasp?" I raged.

"Some people won't understand how you could be content with only one partner." Mal said solemnly.

"Like you?" I asked, remembering he had admitted to sleeping with several women.

"I think that if you meet the right person first off then you're lucky." He said. "But we do have drives, and ours is more complex because of the duality of our nature. The lust of both a human and a vampire; driving you on to fulfil your needs. You're lucky bach you know that."

"Lucky? Why?"

"Because you have your Dear Boy." He said, looking off into the darkness of the trees. "You're saving yourself for him and then when you finally make love, well he'll be the one you'll want forever."

"Should I choose to change him." I muttered, for if truth be told I had never thought of eternity with Simon, merely that I should be with him.

"But if you don't then he'll grow old and die and you'll still be…" Mal began.

"Then perhaps, after a decent period of mourning, I may feel the urge to venture forth once more and seek out a new mate." I broke him off since I did not wish him to call me lonely.

"I guess there's nothing wrong with that." Mal said, although he seemed to be finding my comment hard to comprehend.

"You don't approve?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm glad you want him to stay human…" Mal trailed off.

"But?" I prompted.

"It's nothing." Mal said with a shrug. "I'm just feeling a little miffed that you have someone and I don't."

"Are you jealous Malachite?" I teased.

"Of course I am bach. You're gonna pluck up the courage one day and you can be with your boy, and where will old Mal be? Still floating about the edges of our world being manipulated by beautiful sirens, or else falling into the beds of human girls only having to leave them after a month or two not to forfeit their life with the truth."

"That's not right at all." I said sadly as I patted his cheek in a comforting manner.

We were silent for a moment, sipping our wine.

"Mal, have you ever met someone you thought might be the one?" I asked.

"I thought I had, but she was already taken." He said sadly.

I know not why my mind flashed to Mother in that instant, but it did and led me onto my next question.

"Was it one of the women you slept with?" I asked.

"No." Mal replied.

"Oh." I said and realised it must truly be Mother of whom he spoke and I decided to change the subject. "Do you know one of the worst things about growing up in north west Washington?" I asked.

"What?"

"It's rare you see the stars." I stated.

"You can't really see them here." Mal said, looking up at the overhang of the porch.

"Only because of the cover. Let us…" I paused and sniggered before dropping my voice to a whisper. "Let us climb to the roof to see them."

"But what if Dove or Dermot come out?" Mal asked.

"They probably won't spot us on the roof, and if they do we will merely say that we were giving them some privacy. The roof is not too high. It is feasible for even me if I were merely human to climb upon it." I stated.

"I suppose we could take some blankets and a few cushions up. It wouldn't look so bad then. A lot of people star gaze from their roof. And I've got a couple of pairs of good binoculars. You can use those to star watch." He conceded.

"Yes. Uncle Masen and Auntie Layla once gave me a crash course on astronomy."

"Then maybe you can teach me a little." Mal said with a grin.

"Then let us get what we need."

It was an extremely joyous experience sitting up on the roof with Mal as I tried to teach him the constellations. I had a sneaking suspicion that he knew them and was getting them wrong on purpose, and he made some up. They were most amusing indeed.

It was well into the next day by the time we climbed down and we knew we had but a few hours to sleep before Dove and Dermot would awaken and we would have to take them on a hike. I knew that I would need but four hours sleep to feel refreshed for such a task, but I was unsure if Mal would be. After all I had my theory on the sleeping habits of male dhampir vs. those of the female. It would be interesting to see if I was right. But hopefully not, Mal would be our navigator tomorrow it would not do for him to be overly tired and get us lost. As I drifted to sleep on the hard yet surprisingly comfortable sofa I found myself praying that Mal would be up to the task when it was time to awaken.

I was wrong to have doubted him and I felt rightfully ashamed.

The treck was wonderful; I was rather enjoying the trail at a slower pace. I think Mal was too. Dove proved to be a seasoned hiker and she explained how her mother had made her into an enthusiast for it was one way to get away from the hustle and bustle of Hollywood. Dermot was probably the one who complained most. He had never been on such a treck and it soon became clear that his good physique was through weight lifting as opposed to something that required endurance.

Dermot was exhausted by the time we reached the cabin and it was clear that an early night was in order. Dove joined him while Mal and I said we were going on one of the shorter trails to allow them some space.

"I hope they wash the sheets." Mal said mournfully once we were a good distance from the cabin.

"I will buy you some new ones." I said firmly.

"Thanks bach." He replied as he sunk to the forest floor. "So what do you want to do?"

"Nothing." I said, sitting down beside him. "I would like nothing more than to sit here in your presence."

Mal put his arm around me and I placed my head to his shoulder and out there in the woods we drifted to sleep. His presence was a comfortable warmth and I could feel his arms about me all night. I dreamt of him and would have given anything to make the dream a reality, although this dream was more innocent than the previous ones. They would not make me embarrassed to be in Mal's presence the next day.

Then I remembered Simon. Despite what I had said to Mal and his reassurance that I had every right to change my mind, I was feeling the doubt fill me. Was it right to go back on my word? I had indeed promised Simon I would find when I was ready, and I should. Yet I was more than ready to make love, so why had I not tracked him down?

I was conflicted as I awoke and stood without a word while Mal still slept. I sighed and slumped down against the tree trunk opposite him and watched him as he slept. If only I were telepathic so I could know his mind. If I knew for certain that he would reciprocate my feelings then I would gladly set Simon aside, but every time I had made an advance he had rebuffed me. His reasons were valid, but what if they were merely excuses to spare my feelings?

I would not expose myself in such a way. Not until I was certain.

Mal awoke with a snort.

"Shall we go back to the cabin?" I asked as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. "Dove and Dermot should awaken soon and we must do everything necessary before we leave."

"Yeah." He said and climbed to his feet.

I stood fluidly and we ran together toward the cabin.

Within two hours we were heading back to college. I think Dove and Dermot were happy to be heading back to toilets that flushed and water that seemed unlimited. I was happy to have a respite from the confusion surrounding Mal, until I realised it was Saturday and I would be staying with him this evening.

I drew away from those around me on the journey back in an attempt to meditate and put my mind in order before I was alone with Mal once more. We were friends, nothing more. He had made that clear and I would seek him for nothing else.

By the time we arrived at the college I was feeling much happier. My Saturday evening with Mal was as platonic as ever and by Sunday we had fallen back into routine. That afternoon everyone was arriving back from wherever they had gone for Thanksgiving and college commenced once more.

Another week flew by, a week where we were very busy since there were exams around the corner and there were papers to finish. Mal and I spent most of our time at the library working and studying. Although we were ahead of our work, there was always some polishing up to do. It showed that the end of the term was approaching as those who were usually partying were taking things a little more seriously than usual.

The week passed quietly and quickly and soon it was Sunday again. Mal and I were up early as usual, going to the laundrette to wash our clothing. We had finished there within an hour, but it was time enough for a commotion to grow about the bridge. The blue lights danced around the place, sparkling on the water and casting a ghostly strobe across the entire scene. There was a crowd too.

"What's happened?" I asked, as I espied Sophie looking on a little eagerly as Annis looked worried beside her.

"They found Malcolm's body." Sophie said, her voice had a slight edge to it, as if she wasn't sure whether to feel pleased about this turn of events.

Malcolm had treated her in a manner most foul, but was it right to take comfort in his death? I understood her mixture of feelings well, for I was experiencing the same.

"We don't know it's him for sure." Annis observed.

"Who else is it?" Sophie asked. "I got here before the crowds were thick and the police had time to cover the body. It is old. Whoever it is they've been dead a while and no one else has been missing that long."

"How do you know the corpse was old?" Annis demanded.

"Don't you watch Cal-files?" Sophie asked. "Practically every week they have a montage of a decomposing body with the numbers flying by of how long it's been."

"Although water can make bodies decompose quicker." Mal observed.

"Oh yeah." Sophie said with a frown. "Well whatever. I hope it's him."

"Sophie, how can you say that?" Annis asked aghast, she obviously didn't know what Malcolm had done.

"Because he drugged me and raped me." Sophie said in a steady voice that showed no hint of untruth. "And he tried to do the same to Liza too. That's why she didn't want to know him anymore."

"Oh my god Sophie! Why didn't you say?" Annis demanded.

"It was my business." Sophie said.

"But we could have had him thrown out of college. We would have stood by you." Annis responded firmly.

"I didn't want to have to go to court and talk about it. Not that I could remember any of it. It was only after he tried the same thing with Liza that I knew for definite it was him and I could report him then." Sophie explained.

"But if you'd confided in all of us I'm sure one of us would have remembered seeing you with him." Annis stated.

"I just didn't want to talk about it." Sophie said firmly.

Annis shook her head but said nothing more since the body was now being moved with care up to the coroner's van. I could no longer watch, the stench of death carried in the mild morning air and I turned from the scene to walk sedately back to the building with Mal close by me. We were silent until we reached his room.

"I don't think it's Malcolm." Mal stated. "Remember when you chucked your phones in? I could sense everything in that lake, and believe me that's not something I'd like to repeat. The thing I can be certain of is that there was no body."

I froze for a moment, wondering the sentiment of Mal's words. Was he trying to reassure me that Malcolm was still alive?

"I was just saying cause if it is Malcolm then you'd be a main suspect, along with Sophie." Mal said carefully.

"Why?" I asked, looking at him in shock.

"You both have very good motives for wanting him dead, and you might end up being the prime suspect." Mal said apologetically.

"How would that be?" I demanded.

"You were the last person to see him alive." He pointed out.

"That is assuming he's been dead all this while." I stated. "Besides, we have no certainty the person in the pond was murdered. Perhaps they drown."

"They would have been found before now if that was the case. Bodies tend to float unless they've been weighed down."

"If it is Malcolm and he was thrown in the pond and weighed down and has now surfaced there's nothing to say that he has been dead all this time." I stated. "I think perhaps we should think no more on this until we know for sure. There is no sense for needless worry."

There had been good cause to worry, the body was indeed that of Malcolm, and he had been dead for about two months. It was on record from the missing person case that I was the last person to see him alive…

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading <strong>

**Please review **

**Gemma x**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Alexsandra, Alphabloodwolf, Lsb123 and lzytigger**

* * *

><p>Two detectives met me as I left my lesson that Monday afternoon. The woman was young, African American with very dark skin and her hair clipped short, but it suited her strong features and she still exuded femininity. The man was older, late forties, possibly early fifties. He wasn't particularly tall, average height if anything, but there was a presence about him, a gravitas that could only be acquired through years of experience. They knew me immediately, and I felt saddened to think they had known me so readily because of my height.<p>

"Liza Summers?" The woman asked, but it was clear from her tone she knew who I was.

"Yes." I replied.

"I'm Detective Sierra Fraser of Riverside PD Homicide." She said, showing me her shield and ID card.

"And I'm Detective Marvin Hickman, LAPD Homicide." The man said, also showing me his shield and badge and I felt somewhat impressed for I had seen that shield in the movies but never thought I'd see it in real life.

"LAPD?" I asked.

"I've been drafted in on this one." Hickman said. "Would you be so kind as to come down to the precinct with us, we need to ask you a few questions."

"Am I permitted to know what this is about?" I asked.

"The body in the pond." Fraser stated. "And that's all we can say right now. I'm sure you'd rather conduct this conversation in private. I know there's a few sensitive maters concerning this case."

"Then am I to believe…" I trailed off with a frown. "Oh dear. I will come with you detectives."

"Good girl." Fraser said, tapping my shoulder and keeping her hand there as they led me toward a sleek Mercedes waiting at the end of the walkway for us.

Hickman opened the door for me to climb into the back and it was rather spacious in there. I felt a small amount of relief as I clipped on the seatbelt. If I were under arrest I would be in the back of a squad car, possibly in handcuffs and I would have been read my rights. As it was this was a rather pleasant ride, almost as if I were off on a journey with Carlisle. My only sense of unease was the fact that Mal had told me I was likely to be the prime suspect, hopefully this was to eliminate me from their inquiries.

We reached the precinct, which had recently undergone a revamp; it looked expertly done, keeping the traditional façade whilst modernizing the interior. Hickman opened the door and I realised that this was not born from manners, but because the child lock had been applied and I would have been unable to open it from the inside. I tried not to think too much on that, after all there was likely times when they would have to carry suspects in the back and it was better for the child lock to be applied at all times.

They led me into the precinct.

"If you'd just like to leave your bag with Sergeant Elliot at the desk we can go into one of the rooms here to talk." Detective Fraser said kindly.

I handed my bag to the desk sergeant who looked as if he had been in that same spot for decades. It would not have surprised me if someone had told me he had put down roots and slept in that spot. He regarded me with small eyes from a craggy face and I smiled in a friendly way, but I was sure my every action was being scrutinised.

"We got to tell you that you have a right to a lawyer." Hickman said flatly as if he was tired of procedure that protected the guilty.

"Am I under arrest Detective Hickman?" I asked in a worried voice, hoping to convey the fear of someone not used to police procedure.

"No." Fraser replied in his stead.

"Then I will have no need for one?" I asked.

"We only want to go over what the other guys asked you." Fraser explained. "You don't need a lawyer, but we have to offer it to anyone we speak to now. Suspect and witness alike."

"But I am merely a witness, why complicate things with a lawyer?" I asked with a frown for I cold see no use for a lawyer if I was merely a witness.

"Then let's get started." Fraser said and indicated for me to step through the security door while Hickman regarded me carefully.

I was led into one of the interview rooms, but because I was merely being questioned as a witness they left the door open. I sat in a plastic chair at a blacktopped table while the detectives sat opposite me with their backs to a long mirror. It was as if I had walked onto a set of a procedural and I would have been looking around with keen interest if I were not suddenly feeling so very scared.

Detective Hickman pressed a button on the consol set into his side of the desk.

"This is Detective Marvin Hickman for LAPD, Homicide division, case number 6657-2082. This is interview number one, Miss Elizabeth Summers. Assisting me is Detective Sierra Fraser for Riverside Homicide. The time is seventeen oh nine on Monday the seventh of December twenty eighty two. Miss Summers I am required to inform you that although this interview is informal, it will be recorded in light of any evidence you may be able to share with us in this case. Are you ok with this?"

"Yes Detective." I replied.

"Miss Summers, I have here a statement from the college warden and also one from Detective Skip Johnson and Detective Howard Johnson of Florida's Polk County Police Department. Would you care to tell us what is in them?" Detective Fraser asked.

I repeated my story of what Malcolm had done to me on that night when he was never seen again. Had he died that very night? Had he been held captive for some time and then killed? I could not fathom why it had taken until now for his body to surface, but the one thing I was certain of, I was not responsible for that body and I would give them no cause to suspect me.

"You say that your friend…" Fraser checked her notes, "Mal Rogers found you outside Malcolm's room."

"Yes."

"But you didn't know Mal at that point?" She asked arching her eyebrows at me and it was clear she thought this rather odd.

"I had met him previously. As I stated, on the first night a boy had given me shelter without taking advantage. He had left for early lectures leaving only a note signed 'Mal'. At that point I only had memory of meeting Malcolm who had introduced himself as Mal and so I assumed he had been the one to rescue me. I courted him for a month before I realised how wrong I had been. All those nights of excess, how many times had I left myself open to attack? But I had not thought of it at the time, I trusted him because he had been so kind." I stated.

"But you never went back to his room again. You said in your statement that because you were drunk your brain was a bit slow, but there was things about his room that seemed odd to you." Fraser said as she made a show of reading through my previous statement.

"Yes."

"And you never went there in the month you were dating?" She asked, again that arch of the eyebrows, that niggling tone of doubt.

"We were not dating as such." I stated, somewhat annoyed for I had to insist this often during that month with Malcolm and it had grated even then. "We were friends who happened to like going out for a drink. He did like me, I knew that, but it is a sad fact that a lot of boys like me. And please do not think me big headed for saying so, but they find something about my size endearing. It is as if they want to protect me."

"But not Malcolm?"

"He wanted me, and would have me as he had other girls." I said darkly.

"Other girls?" Fraser prompted but I had no doubt they both knew of Sophie's allegation.

"I inferred from what he told me that I was not the first girl he had 'seduced' by plying them with alcohol and sedatives. Although I am uncertain on the sedative with me he did use such a tactic on Sophie. I had unknowingly provided him with an alibi by thinking he was my saviour. I had no idea until I asked him why he would attack me that night after he had been such a gentleman the first night and that was when he informed me he had spent it with Sophie. I knew what type night she had experienced and I hated him for it. I left the room before he could recover fully and that was when I ran into Mal."

"He was just there in the hall?" Fraser asked and now I felt the piercing eyes of Hickman upon me, I dared not meet them for he scared me as no human ever had.

"No." I replied, meeting Fraser's kinder eyes. "He was seeing off a girl I do not know. But I can describe her to you. She was around five foot six with brown hair all neatly arranged. She looked down her nose slightly at my dishevelled state. Then Mal was there and asked me if I was ok, and he called me 'Duchess' and that was when I realised my mistake."

"And then you spent the night in his room?" Fraser asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" She asked and I heard those tones of disbelief once more.

"I have an arrangement with my roommate." I explained. "I have agreed for her to have free reign of our room on Saturday nights if she does not have boys stay there on other nights. Up until the previous week I had an arrangement with the girls in the next dorm, but I was proving too much of a liability, and so they would not have me stay again. That was why I chose to stay with Malcolm in the first place. Since I could not return to my room Mal's room seemed the best option."

"Some guy had just tried to rape you and you sleep in the same room as some other guy you barely know?" Fraser asked a little sceptically and I realised at that moment why she was asking all the questions, Hickman was carefully watching my face.

Did this mean I was a suspect?

But I could hardly protest now, if I were to decry this line of questioning, to state that I am a witness, not a suspect, then they may think this proof of my guilt.

"I knew Mal, without realising it. He had been the one to give up his bed for me that first night. On several occasions he had helped me, but I had overlooked him for I did not know his name and in my mind Malcolm was my saviour. Mal, Mal Rogers helped me numerous occasions when I was drunk too, ensuring that I made it back to wherever I was due to sleep that night." I stated in defence of Mal's character.

"He was stalking you?" Fraser insinuated.

"He was looking out for me." I corrected trying to keep the sharp tones out of my voice, it was one thing to question my character, but Malachite was a good man and did not deserve such aspersions cast upon him. "Mal and I knew each other as children." I added, introducing a back-story Mal and I had decided upon a while back should anyone question our closeness. "I did not remember him for he has changed somewhat as he matured, I on the other hand changed very little and he recognised me almost immediately. He was waiting on me to recognise him, but I was too busy agonising over the fact that Malcolm had appeared to be so different on the night he rescued me. It was Mal who had protected me all along and I felt safe in his company. It was safer than having to sleep in the common room."

"Wouldn't it have been better to ask one of your girlfriends if you could stay with them?" Fraser asked, not allowing me to escape so easily from what she thought of as strange behaviour.

"It was late, and I was extremely tired. I had suffered a traumatic experience and all I wished was for sleep to take me into sweet oblivion where I could rest far from the knowledge that my own stupidity and naivety had almost cost me something I am saving until I deem someone worthy enough to receive it." I stated firmly.

"You're a virgin?" Fraser asked, and I forgave her somewhat for her earlier questioning that there was not a trace of irony in her question, she was merely asking after a fact.

"Yes." I replied, willing her to refute me over this, but Fraser merely smiled.

"I can see that." She said. "Your family, are they old fashioned?"

"Very." I said.

"Are you religious?"

"No. But is it not better to make love than to merely seek mechanical gratification? For what true pleasure does one gain from that? When I finally open myself fully to a man I want it to be received with love, and not because some boy has decided that I am somewhat frigid and could do with warming up, but does not have the means to do it without chemical assistance." I said bitterly.

"You seem very angry with Malcolm." Fraser stated and suddenly I was on alert, she had merely been lowering my defences over the virginity issue, I would have to maintain an air of caution.

"Would you not feel anger if someone had betrayed your trust in that way? I am angry with him Detective, and angrier now I can not see justice done." I stated.

"Some might say that justice has been done." She said and I could almost feel Hickman's scrutinising eyes burning a hole through my head.

"What justice is it when people take matters into their own hands?" I demanded in disgust. "Malcolm should have been judged guilty and punished accordingly. He should be made to live with his crimes, because what punishment is death? He is at peace now, rather than living with the consequences of his actions. That is not justice."

Hickman tapped two fingers on the edge of the table and Fraser took note of it. Her nod was minimal, but it was enough for Hickman to know she had understood his command.

"Well Miss Summers, your statement has been helpful, we'll call you if we have any more questions." Fraser said brightly, and I realised I would be called upon for more questions once they had discussed what I had said today.

"Thank you detectives." I said trying not to allow the apprehension show in my voice.

"Interview concludes at seventeen forty three." Hickman said before pressing a button on the consol.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride back to campus." Fraser stated as she got to her feet.

"Thank you Detective Fraser." I replied, rising to my own feet.

Fraser allowed me to sit in the front of the Mercedes as she drove me home. I felt somewhat relaxed, of course they had to question me, they were merely following up on the previous investigation. This would eliminate me from their inquiries and I could forget all about Malcolm Donaldson.

I would be thankful the day I could finally do so!

Detective Fraser kept up a light conversation on the way back about frivolous topics. I was sure it was some form of test, but I tried not to think of it as such as I replied to her comments.

"Where are you staying?" She asked once we had reached the campus.

I informed her where my building was and she drove me there. She parked in front of the building and it didn't escape my notice that she watched me go in. I suppose it is her job to do so.

As I climbed the stairs I realised how close to falling apart my life had become thanks to one drunken party. Had I not gone overboard that first night, then I would have had more wits about me, and I never would have been in the position where I would confuse Mal for Malcolm. Then I had ignored my own mind as it pointed out that Malcolm was nothing like the Mal of the note who had protected me that first night. If one thing a dhampir should trust is her instincts, and I had ignored mine out of childish spite toward my family who were not even here to bear witness.

I had wandered without thinking to Mal's room. I knocked on the door.

He opened it and his eyes flashed over me before he stepped aside and let me enter. I trudged into the room and dropped down onto the air mattress face first. I was suddenly feeling very drained and I was awaiting our weekend of hunting with much more anticipation this month.

"What happened?" He asked.

I turned my head and looked at him through my hair.

"You heard?" I asked.

"I heard some kids say you'd been taken by the FBI in some swish motor, but I didn't believe that. Was it the police?" He replied.

"Yes. They're both homicide detectives." I stated as I turned onto my back to look up at the ceiling. "They are investigating the death of Malcolm Donaldson."

"So it was him in the pond." Mal remarked.

I sighed and nodded my head sadly.

"They think you done it?" Mal asked angrily.

"I think Hickman may suspect me of some involvement, and unfortunately he is leading the case. I hope I said enough this day to convince Fraser of my innocence and she will steer Hickman toward whoever the real culprit may be." I said in hopeful tones, although I did not feel it in my heart.

"I hope you're right." Mal said.

"The truth is there is nothing to suggest that I killed Malcolm." I thought aloud. "Granted I was the last to see him alive, other than his killer obviously, but I left him alive. Besides, has Malcolm been dead this whole time? What if he has been elsewhere and died upon his return? Surely he would have been discovered in the pond earlier if he has been there this entire time. It may be murky, but it is quite shallow, even at its centre, would one truly be able to hide a body there this entire time?"

"No." Mal said firmly. "And like I said, I didn't feel a body in there when I was looking for your phone."

"I know." I stated. "But I can hardly bring that forth as evidence. I will have to think of this from a purely human perspective as to how I can prove my innocence."

"Well without access to the pathology reports to know exactly how and when he died there's not much we can do." Mal stated.

"Have you got someone inside the police department?" I joked.

"Not this one." Mal stated, and he was serious.

"You have moles at other stations?" I asked as I sat up to look at him, feeling impressed that he was so organised when he had been so alone in our world.

"Not so much moles, as people who got a price. You know a person's price you can get them to do anything. It helps with getting documents and stuff like that. I haven't needed to here and now I kind of wish I had. It's gonna look suss if I start looking into this one case." He said angrily.

"Then what do you suggest?" I asked.

"Call in your family. They'll know what to do, and then of course you need to get yourself a good lawyer." He said firmly.

"Will that not prove my guilt?"

"No. It will show that you're prepared. If the police are at a dead end they'll look back on the threads that could be stitched into place and no one would notice the join. If they think they can stitch you up then they will. That's why it's better to seek advice." Mal stated authoritively.

"I am unsure. I will have to think on it a few days." I stated, not knowing why I was loath to admit I was already in contact with home.

I knew why, I did not wish to worry my family. This mess was of my own doing and it was up to me to sort it out with as little fuss as possible. It was the least I could do.

"Very well, but you really need a lawyer and you really need your family right now." Mal said in reproachful tones.

I made a face.

"Whatever's gone on between you do you think they'd want to see you locked up for murder?" He demanded.

I shook my head.

"Then you need to call them." He stated firmly.

"I need to pluck up the courage for that." I murmured, although in truth I was referring to admitting to him that I had been in contact with home since Thanksgiving. To tell him that I would have to admit my childish and reprehensible reason for leaving home and cutting contact in the first place. That reason now seemed foolish, although they felt valid at the time, and I could not lose Mal when I needed him most.

"Would you like me to do it for you?" Mal offered, and I remembered that he had sparse contact with Tony.

"No. I must do it. It is only right that I do. If I am to seek their help then I must also seek their forgiveness." I stated, for I wished not to burden my family unless it was necessary.

"Maybe you need to do it on your own, but you don't need to do it alone." He said firmly, dropping to his knees before me and placing his hand on my own. "As soon as you're ready, no matter what time of the day or night it might be or what I might be doing, just come find me and I'll be there for you." He grinned. "Even if it means a moonlight flit."

"But what of your studies?" I asked as turned my hand to curl my fingers around his.

"I can pick them up elsewhere, that'll be easy enough to do." He said with a nonchalant shrug, and then he gave a smile that was somewhat shy. "But what I'll never be able to do is meet anyone else like you and I'd be a fool to just let you walk out of my life. I've no guarantee I'd ever see you again. I'd rather go with you than risk that."

"Even if it meant you become a wanted fugitive?" I asked.

"Liza, it's human law. It only applies to us when we live in their world. We can just go under for a decade or two, when we emerge we can be new people. And if all else fails, as long as you don't mind the taste of sheep, we can live on my farm in Wales." He said firmly.

"You still own it?" I asked, feeling intrigued by this fact.

"Yeah. I got hands that tend it when I'm not there. They live off site though; the farmhouse is strictly family only. I like to keep it that way so I don't have to turf people out if I turn up unannounced. I'd feel guilty about it see, even though it's my house." He explained.

"I would very much like to see your farm." I said with a smile.

"You're just saying that." Mal said dismissively.

"No." Insisted as I placed my hand to his cheek. "I would very much like to see it because it is important to you, and therefore important to me."

Mal still looked unconvinced.

"Mal, friendship is a two way street. I can not expect you to adhere to all my wishes when I recognise none of yours."

"I'm nothing special." He said sadly as he dropped his head.

"Yes you are." I said firmly as I made him look at me. "You are Malachite and I'll never meet anyone else like you. I would be a fool to take you for granted."

Mal looked into my eyes for a long moment before he took my hand from his cheek and kissed the back of it before he tapped gently and placed it in my lap. Then he chuckled and hugged me to him.

"Oh Liza bach, you sure know how to make this old man feel better."

"You're not old." I stated as I pulled away from him and socked him playfully on the arm. "You are thirty four, merely sixteen years older than I."

"But I am older than your uncle." He stated.

"Malachite, are we seriously going to make age an issue, even in jest? For I will warn you, I will trump you without great difficulty."

"Go on then." Mal challenged and I chuckled.

"My father was born before the Roman Empire, now how is that for age?"

Mal shrugged, "It doesn't really apply to you."

"The grandmother I am the very image of died almost three thousand years before I was born." I stated.

"You really look like your grandmother?" He asked.

"Yes. Apart from the eyes. The eyes are Father's who he inherited from his father, although in general appearance he is closer in looks to his mother."

"And you look like him."

I nodded.

"Apart from when you grin. I mean your cheeky devil-may-care grin. You might not like me to say this but…" He trailed off with uncertainty.

"I look more like Mother when I grin in that way."

Mal nodded.

"I know." I said, with a sad smile. "And the saddest thing is that in my early years when Tony and I knew nothing of Mother and Father I sought similarities between me and my family, but could find none since they were all Mother's relatives and I resemble Father for the most part. Back then I could not see that my biggest grin was Mother's and therefore Grandpa Jake and Uncle Hunter's too. I found very little to smile about then. Sometimes I felt as if I was not a part of the family. If it were not for the fact that Tony is undeniably my twin and we share our eye colour, then I would have felt completely separate from my family.

"In that time I searched for any resemblance but could find none. Apart from one instance that shines through. When Simon took me to his junior prom he made mention of the fact that I resembled Esme. Of course Esme is not my blood relation, therefore it was not through shared genetics that I resembled her. But it mattered not, for I had found some hope that I belonged in my family." I stated for it was fact.

"I guess Simon helped you a lot." Mal muttered as he sat up on his bed.

"He was a sane voice that reined in my wilder ideas." I replied as I tried to fathom Mal's behaviour. "My only regret is that I could not tell him everything about me. I feel our friendship would not have drifted apart as much as it has if he knew the full facts from the beginning."

"Yeah." Mal said. "Although I am kind of glad. Is that wrong?"

"It depends on why you feel glad." I asked as I regarded him carefully.

"Because if you'd told Simon and you'd remained strong friends then you'd be in Hollywood right now and I never would have met you." He answered with a sad smile.

"We would have met eventually." I said firmly, sitting beside him and placing my hand on his arm.

"But how boring would this place be if you weren't here causing chaos?" He observed sarcastically.

I giggled.

"Deathly so." I observed.

"And I bet you wouldn't be having half as much fun in Hollywood."

"From what Dove tells me it is a rather boring place." I stated.

"Then we're agreed it was better that you came to college."

"Yes." I replied with a smile.

"Then I think we should do something to mark this revelation. Or at least lift your spirits, it can't be nice being questioned by the police."

I shook my head.

"How about we catch a movie, ask Dove and Dermot along." He suggested.

"Won't that make it a double date?" I asked carefully.

"Not really." Mal observed. "Just a group of friends going to the cinema together. I like Dove and Dermot, when they're not trying to figure out our relationship I mean. And it'll mean we can't obsess over the Malcolm thing because we can't talk shop in front of the laymen."

"That is a good point." I stated.

"Then why don't you go ask Dove and decide on a film?"

"I will." I said with a smile. "I will phone you when we have agreed."

"Don't leave it too long." He stated.

"I won't." I said with a laugh.

We said a brief farewell and I left his room. As I walked toward my room I text Tony because he had been picking up on a lot of my anxiety of late and I wished to put his mind at ease if he had felt any of my apprehension over being questioned. I decided to make my message reassuring and informed Tony that the police merely wished to question me as a witness and nothing else. I also informed him of my plans to visit the cinema this evening to make further light of the situation. I wished not to give him cause to come here and become embroiled in my problems when they were of my own creating.

I had finished my text by the time I reached my room where Dove had been pacing anxiously.

"Oh my god!" She gasped, hugging me as soon as I entered. "I thought they'd sent you to prison."

"There would have to be a trial for that." I stated.

"Well jail then." She corrected. "I thought they'd locked you up."

"Your confidence in me is heart warming." I said flatly.

"Sorry. It's just I know how the cops can set people up. I know you wouldn't kill a fly, let alone a person, not that Malcolm was much of one, but you're not a murderer." Dove said firmly. "I was about to start a petition."

"Free the Riverside One?" I joked.

"Yeah. You don't deserve to go to jail because you didn't kill that jerk. And even if you had, who would blame you after what he did to you and to Sophie and who knows how many other girls?" She babbled.

"The problem is that thought right there, my friend." I said solemnly as I pulled away from Dove's embrace.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a frown.

"It's an innocent enough thought coming from my best friend, but what if the police entertain that thought? It would strengthen my motive and as far as they know I was the last to see him alive. Well, apart from his killer of course. But on record, I was the last and I saw no suspicious persons hanging around, and I was soon in Mal's room and asleep to notice anyone else."

"Um…that's one thing I never quite got." Dove said carefully as if she didn't want to raise the point. "Malcolm had just tried to rape you and you sleep in another guy's bed. A guy you don't even know."

"Mal had already proved he could be trusted. I had more wits about me to fight back that night than I had the first night. Besides, have you ever met someone and their entire personality shines through the first moment you look in their eyes and you know you can trust them with anything and they will help you no matter what?" I asked.

"Sort of." Dove conceded although I was sure that she did not.

"It was like that with Mal." I stated. "I listened to the instincts I had neglected for the whole month previous that told me Malcolm was bad news. He could not be bad news for he had saved me. That can sometimes be the problem when you allow your intelligence to rule without consultation of your senses."

"You speak an awful lot about instincts and senses." Dove observed in one of her moments of pure insight. "Why is that?"

"Because it is the way I was brought up." I stated, thinking the simplest explanation the best.

"I guess you would need to rely on your senses and instincts travelling the world." Dove conceded.

"Yes." I agreed.

We were silent for a moment and I thought it the best juncture to tell her of Mal's suggestion.

"I went to Mal before I came here. He has suggested we do something to forget the whole sorry incident for this night at least." I stated.

"What's that?"

"Are you and Dermot up for a trip to the cinema?" I asked enticingly.

"To see what?" She asked/

"Mal said for us to choose something." I replied.

"Ok. Then how about Leaks of Doom." She suggested.

"It is a film about floods?" I asked.

"Not leaks, leeks." Dove clarified.

"As in the vegetable?"

"Yeah. Leeks are like related to some English county or something, but that's not really important. The important thing is that Simon has the starring role." She said with a grin.

"He does?" I asked casually. "And what is this film about?"

"Something called Rugby." Dove said wrinkling her nose. "I'm not sure what it is, I think it might be a sport."

"It is." I said. "They even have a world cup."

"Yeah, this is about the Wales team's valiant efforts to lift a trophy after getting a wooden spoon for ten years. I don't know what a spoon's got to do with it, but this follows the supporters as they follow their team to England where the last match is being held. I thought Wales was in England, but there you go."

"Wales is not in England and I'd advise you not to say that in front of Mal." I stated.

"Why?"

"He has Welsh roots and that can make him a little edgy when it comes to England. There's millennia of rivalry that can only be found on a small island as Britain that contains three countries." I explained. "That however is a mere trifle compared to the fact that it may not sit well with Dermot if you mention you wish to watch this movie because Simon is in it."

"Then what do you suggest?" She asked.

"That I twisted your arm. I am an enthusiast of obscure sports from the continent and I have developed a thing for Simon ever since watching Dark Revenge."

"But won't that get you in trouble with Mal?" She inquired, and now I felt she was digging a little.

"We are friends, possibly best friends, but nothing more." I stated firmly. "Besides, if we were going out then there would be no harm in my having a crush on Simon, he is nothing more than a celebrity to me."

"Whereas I actually slept with him and it's not so nice on Dermot for me to still be drooling over my ex?" Dove reasoned.

"Yes."

"Well maybe we shouldn't see that film at all."

"If you want to see it then say you had no idea Simon was the star. I had suggested the film; I sold it as a portrayal of the ordinary people who do anything to see their team to victory. You were interested in the human drama." I suggested.

"That might work."

"Yes. Now phone him and ask him if he would like to come and I can let Mal know either way." I stated.

Dove called Dermot and he agreed to go. He had prior knowledge that Simon was the lead, but he wanted to see the film because he had an interest in rugby. I phoned Mal to let him know we were going to the cinema and had agreed on a movie. I did not tell him the name of the movie, hoping to surprise him. What would he make of this movie set in his native land?

Mal and Dermot were waiting in the common room when we arrived and we all four of us walked to the cinema together. Dove and Dermot went to purchase the tickets while Mal and I queued to buy popcorn and soda. We arrived just as the film was about to start and were ushered straight into the theatre.

We were in our seats as the rating certificate showed and suddenly Mal's hand clenched on the arm rest and the popcorn in the bucket on my lap floated slightly before settling back down as Mal relaxed slightly to the strains of 'Cwm Rhondda' played epically over the opening credits. I knew enough of Welsh rugby to know this was an anthem of sorts, well it was sung at every match.

Then the film began with a shot of a figure lying in the centre of a local rugby field with the camera spinning in to focus on a staring green eye. It was Simon and now there was a flash of images before the caption 'Three weeks previously…' appeared on the screen and the camera panned out from that open eye to reveal Simon in a somewhat grubby bed with a sleeping blonde while evidence around them suggested a night of passion.

Thus the film began and as we watched Mal grew angrier, although he was silent about it, I knew he was angry. It boiled off him and things around him were vibrating. It was lost in the midst of the surround sound, but how long would it be before people noted that popcorn and other things dropped to the floor were now floating around their ankles?

I placed my hand on his in the hope that I could give him comfort, but he had a problem with this film. I had no idea why; it wasn't portraying the Welsh in a bad light as such. There was a clear cross section of society.

Suddenly the lights flickered and there was a horrendous sound from the projection booth as feedback sounded around the theatre. The screen became a white rectangle floating in the darkness.

There was a sound of static over the PA system.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you'd like to…um…to remain in your seats, we'll soon have…err…Leeks of Doom playing again…"

"We're leaving." Mal said, shooting to his feet.

I followed him out into the foyer with Dove and Dermot close behind me.

"What's wrong?" Dove asked. "They're about to restart it."

"I'm not sitting through anymore of that drivel." Mal said firmly. "The rest of you can, but I'm going home."

"You're gonna walk out in the middle of a movie?" Dove asked as if it was unheard of.

"Yes." Mal said firmly and headed toward the outside door.

"I think it best you two watch the rest of the movie, or go home if you choose, I will see to Mal." I stated, looking after him with concern.

"Are you sure?" Dermot asked. "He seems pretty pissed. I could talk to him instead."

"I know how best to talk to him." I stated. "I will not be late."

Without waiting for a further response I jogged in order to catch up with Mal. He looked at me at his side but merely kept on walking, although his pace was such that I could comfortably walk beside him. He wished to keep my company, but he wanted to go elsewhere before we talked.

He came to a secluded area behind the cinema where there was a scattering of picnic tables. They were a bustle during the day, but without any lights they were abandoned at night. But we were dhampir and our vision was not as limited as humans.

"Mal, why did you break the projector?" I asked without preamble for I was concerned that his power had got so out of his control over what I could think of as nothing.

Mal turned on me and for the first time ever I felt momentarily scared of him as he lifted me up, but he merely placed me on the table and now I was more level with him. He placed his hands either side of me and placed his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry I ruined your night." He whispered.

"Mal. Please tell me what bothers you." I pleaded as I placed my hands to his cheeks.

"That movie was bad." He said. "It would have been just about bearable if the leading man had a passable accent, but it jumped all over the place. Simon should have got a better coach cause it just weren't working for me. One minuet he's valleys, then he's north, then he's west, Cardiff, Pontypool, Swansea. It was doing my head in how it kept bouncing round. If you're going to do a Welsh accent at least choose one and stick with it."

"At least he tried." I said carefully.

"You think that's good enough? Not to me." Mal growled.

"This is not about his accent." I stated and Mal looked sad.

"The film was pathetic." He said.

"I should have told you the film, but I thought it would be a nice surprise for you." I said, as I hugged him.

"I'm sorry I reacted so badly, and I probably would have still gone even if I'd known the film. I didn't think it'd be that awful." He murmured as he hugged me in return.

"It was not awful." I stated. "It had its good bits."

"Maybe. But you got to admit his accent was bad. And what about his attempt at Welsh?" Mal said with a snort.

"To be honest I thought it was meant to be bad. That his character knew little of the language." I stated.

"Of course you'd think that." Mal murmured. "You're in love with him."

I froze as a thought occurred to me.

"Is it jealousy?" I asked.

"No." Mal replied firmly.

"Then what is it?" I asked, pushing away from him enough to look into his eyes.

Mal looked into my eyes and I swear he was caught for a moment as he pushed back my hair. I felt my heartbeat rise in anticipation. Was he about to kiss me instead of the other way around?

"If I'm honest then I am j…" His words were cut off and he was pulled backwards by the chain around his neck.

I snapped my head up quickly to find that Gobbo held Mal to the ground as he tightened the chain around his neck while Trick advanced on me. Trick looked somewhat nervous and I concluded that Gobbo was honing Trick to take Malcolm's place.

I leapt to my feet and without a thought I flew through the air, landing a kick in the centre of Trick's chest that sent him sprawling to the floor. I then delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of Gobbo's head before he had chance to rise. I knocked him sideways and away from Mal. I freed the chain from Mal's throat and helped him to his feet. Without a word we left the scene and ghosted behind the buildings until we were a safe distance from the boys, then we fell to the floor.

"God, I didn't sense them coming." Mal gasped.

"Neither did I." I stated as I inspected his throat, it was healing, although the welts the chain had caused were nasty. Gobbo had meant to kill Mal. "No." I gasped as I kissed at his throat, hoping to soothe it. "I will not have them hurt my friend."

"Liza, they were going to r…" Mal rasped.

"They were going to kill you." I said firmly, looking into his eyes.

"No." Mal said, shaking his head.

"If you had been human you'd be dead now." I whispered and there were tears in my eyes. "Gobbo would have killed you while Trick raped me. Then Gobbo would have had his way before they killed me too. Thus Gobbo would have initiated Trick into his sordid little game. We must save Trick before Gobbo perverts him!"

"If Trick was willing to go along with murder it's probably too late." Mal said sadly.

"No. Trick might be annoying, but he is not a monster." I stated firmly.

"What do you want us to do Eliza? I control things with my mind, I can't control people. Of course if you called your Mam here then she could alpha him into being a good boy." He stated.

"I hate this, hate this so much." I sobbed.

"Come now Liza bach, there's no use in crying, we can't sort all human problems. Now let's get back to the halls before those two come around and catch back up with us." He stated.

"No." I said. "They attacked us, I am going to report them to the police."

"Then let's get into the light and phone." Mal said. "It'll work better for you if we do it straight away now."

"Yes." I agreed.

We ran around to the street and into a coffee shop that was still open. I was in enough of a state that I had no need to feign my emotions as I phoned for the police to assist. The staff of the coffee shop were kind enough to give me a free latte as Mal and I waited for the police to arrive. There were two officers and we told them where the incident had taken place. They went to investigate, but Gobbo and Trick had disappeared, the police informed us they would track them down and advised us to stay somewhere other than our dorms that night.

Then I thought of Dove.

"My roommate!" I gasped. "What if they attack her in my place?"

"Then we'll get her somewhere safe too." The policeman said. "Where is she?"

"Possibly still at the cinema."

The police took the theatre number and went to the cinema and sure enough Dove and Dermot were still there. We were taken to a hotel where the four of us would share a room. Mal, Dove and Dermot settled almost immediately into sleep but I could not settle. I hid in the bathroom for a while, where I took the opportunity to text Tony and tell him what had happened for he had text me almost immediately after the text.

When I returned to the room proper I was certain I wouldn't sleep that night. I spent most of it sat in the window looking out over Riverside as I thought of how much misfortune I had brought on these good people. If I had behaved in a more mature manner where Mother's decision was concerned these people would not be cut off from their belongings.

"Liza, you have to sleep." Mal said firmly.

I looked to him, I hadn't realised he was awake or heard him approach me.

I shook my head.

"You'll drive yourself sick worrying about this." He said as he scooped me into his arms.

He took me to one of the twin beds and placed me beneath the sheets. Were it not for the fact that Dove and Dermot were asleep in the double bed in the same room I would have invited Mal to join me, I would have enjoyed the comfort of his presence that night. We could not do it with Dove present.

"I'll stay here till you fall asleep." Mal whispered, taking my hand as he sat in the chair beside the bed.

I smiled, curling my fingers around his as I turned on my side to face him. I kissed his hand and placed my head against the pillow and began to drift to sleep. When I opened my eyes the next morning Mal was still sat beside me with his head resting on the edge of the bed as he snored gently.

I smiled at him before I patted his head gently, his hair felt soft and I had to resist the urge to run my fingers through it. I watched as his nose wrinkled slightly and his eyes opened and closed a few times before finally focusing on me. He smiled and reached his hand out to stroke my nose once, before he seemed to gain his composure and he pulled away, sitting up and stretching out his limbs.

I rose silently from the bed and went to freshen up in the bathroom. As I emerged there was a knock at the door. Since I was closest I opened it to find Hickman and Fraser on the other side.

"Good morning Detectives." I said.

"Morning Miss Summers. Heard you had some excitement last night." Fraser said brightly.

"There was nothing exciting about it." I said flatly. "Have they been caught?"

"Yes. We came to inform you that you can return to your dorms now." She replied while Hickman continued to watch me.

"It is very kind of you to come do it personally when you are so busy with a murder investigation." I observed.

"Yeah, well we need to talk to Mal Rogers, thought we'd kill two birds with one stone." Hickman said gruffly.

"What can I do for you Detectives?" Mal asked as he came to the door and stood behind me.

Fraser looked him over and liked what she saw, Hickman was unimpressed. It was clear from his expression that he didn't trust good looks. In his book that usually pointed to trouble.

"Would you come with us to answer a few questions?" Hickman asked.

"Of course." Mal said. "I'll see you later Liza."

"Yes." I replied before I watched him leave with the Detectives.

Dove and Dermot slept through the entire incident; in fact it was half an hour later that they finally stirred. I informed them that we could return to our rooms and they were relieved. It was clear from their faces. Fancy hotel rooms were only nice when there was no one else there to spoil the fun.

Tuesday was somewhat subdued, although I forced myself to attend my lessons that afternoon. I kept my head low, although I was unable to block out all the whispering. News had spread of the attack last night and of the fact that I, and now Mal had been questioned over the death of Malcolm. It mattered not that it was merely routine, the student body seemed convinced that I was guilty and Mal was my accomplice. That was why Gobbo and Trick had attacked us. It made perfect sense.

The rumours intensified on Wednesday, especially when the detectives came into my lecture in order to take me down to the precinct. There were no handcuffs but it was clear by the atmosphere that I had gone from witness to suspect. A fact that was confirmed when I arrived at the station and was introduced to a nervous looking man in an ill-fitting suit.

"Max Orwell." He said, holding out his hand, I looked at his sweating palm and declined to shake it before looking back up into his face.

"What can I do for you Max Orwell?" I asked.

"I've been appointed by the city to be your attorney in this case unless you can afford your own."

"I am capable of that." I said. "Had I known I'd be in need of an attorney this day I would have phoned home and requested that the family lawyer be present."

"Well this was a little short notice." Max Orwell said, rubbing his hands in his suit and leaving a damp patch behind.

"Tell me Mr Max Orwell, how many murder cases have you worked on?"

"None." He said.

"That is reassuring." I said dryly. "When am I to be questioned?"

"As soon as Hickman and Fraser are ready. I advise you not to say anything incriminating."

"Sound advice if ever I heard it." I said with a reassuring smile and I patted his arm hoping with all my might that he would compose himself before we entered the room.

It was unlikely that Orwell would prove a competent attorney and I decided that should this go further I would need to get someone else if I actually intended to prove my innocence.

I was led into the same interview room as before. After the preliminaries with the consol the questioning began. Hickman wished me to repeat what had happened the night I had last seen Malcolm, this time he asked the questions.

"So you felt angry that he'd tricked you." Hickman said.

"Of course I felt angry."

"Now you strike me as someone who likes to be in control of a situation." Hickman said, regarding me with his sharp blue eyes. "I bet it annoyed you more that he'd taken control from you."

"Any woman would feel betrayed by their control being taken from them when it comes to the subject of intercourse." I countered.

"All them weeks where he was spinning this line and you fell for it. You weren't dominant and you didn't like that." Hickman said and I realised he was goading me.

"I like order, but I do not wish to dominate." I stated. "I merely crave order in my personal spaces."

"But Mal had disrupted that and so you killed him."

"I did not kill Malcolm." I said. "I was in no fit state to do such a thing, my mind was not focused in that moment."

"I think it's time we showed you a little video." Hickman said and he pressed something on the consol. A screen appeared out of the table and it flickered to life.

It was dark, but one could just see the outline of objects in a room. The lights flickered on and I recognised the room of Malcolm. I felt my blood run cold as I stumbled onto the screen, wine bottle in hand as I climbed up onto his bed.

"He filmed me?" I asked aghast.

"You didn't know?" Fraser asked.

"I would have thought it strange if he had said, 'Lizzy babe, why don't we film our convo.' I would have wondered why he would want to do such a thing."

"Now this is the part where it gets interesting." Hickman said and I closed my eyes, unwilling to watch as Malcolm tried to molest me on screen. "This." Hickman said and my eyes snapped open in time to see myself throw Malcolm across the room and I was upon him, holding him up against the wall as I growled my threat.

The video had recorded every word I had said, even the part where I had promised death would visit him if he dared to touch another girl.

"Is that why you did it?" Hickman asked as the scene continued with me exiting the room. "Did he hurt another girl?"

I shook my head then frowned at the screen as Malcolm returned to his bed and there was a flash on the screen, the next instant Malcolm was dead. His death was right there on camera but I could not prove it for the flash had been a vampire.

"Miss Summers?" Hickman prompted.

"That was the last time I saw him, that night." I said as I watched the still form of Malcolm still on the screen, had the police not noticed the fact that he was not breathing? "I did not see him again."

"Not even around college?"

"No."

"Didn't you think that was strange?"

"I thought it a blessing I didn't have to look upon his face. It seemed right to me that he should avoid me in shame." I stated.

"It says here that Mr Johnson and Mr Hill approached you a week later to say that he'd disappeared." Hickman stated, checking his notes.

"Who?" I asked.

"Gobbo and Trick." Fraser translated.

"Oh, well they are his friends, why should it matter to me where he was?" I stated with a shrug.

"That's a little cold." Hickman observed.

"I had no idea he was dead at that point in time. It had been but a week, for all I knew he had dropped out of college and gone home. Or perhaps he had gone to Las Vegas for the week. There were a myriad possibilities that passed through my head at the time, but none of them amounted to him being dead."

"Who said anything about him being dead at that time?" Hickman asked as if he'd caught me out.

"Pardon my assumption, but if I am the last person on record to have seen him alive then it is easy enough to conclude that he died shortly after." I countered.

Hickman harrumphed for there was no denying the fact that it was what everyone assumed.

"Look Detective, have you got any concrete proof?" Orwell demanded. "So far all you've given is a bunch of circumstantial evidence."

"She's clearly heard to threaten the victim on the video." Hickman protested.

"A threat people use everyday, especially when they're in a distressing situation. Now unless you got anything you can actually charge her with, I suggest you let my client go."

Hickman glared at Orwell for a moment before saying, "Interview suspended at fourteen twenty four."

Hickman insisted on giving me a lift home, despite protestations from my lawyer. I promised I would say nothing to Hickman that might incriminate me and Orwell agreed. He informed me that I would have to speak with him at some point and we made arrangements to meet up on Thursday evening since I would be in lessons all day.

Hickman led me to the police parking lot. I had expected to climb into the Mercedes again, but instead he led me to a sleek Porsche. He held open the back door and I climbed in. I realised he was not going to be as amicable as Fraser had been.

I sat in the back of the Porsche feeling the difference from when Fraser had driven me home in the Mercedes. The air in the car was definitely cooler and Hickman kept glancing at me in the review mirror. I felt anger toward him at first, but as I regarded him further I realised there was an edge of fear to the set of his eyes. This was not a fear I could work to my advantage however; Hickman was the type of person who fought harder when they were afraid.

I realised in that moment that we had taken an alternative route. We were not headed back into college, but onto a road that led to a patch of wilderness. A wasteland that was a meeting place for criminals and degenerates if I was any judge. If I were a carnivore I would find it to be a perfect hunting ground.

I felt my heart still and my blood freeze as Hickman stopped the car, his eyes firmly fixed on mine in the rear view mirror. He unbuckled and rounded the car to open my door.

"Get out." He said.

"I would rather not here." I said.

"Get out!" He said with a little more force, and it was against every instinct of my being that I stepped out of the car.

"Stand there." Hickman said, pointing to a place that would box me in and left no room for escape if I wished to keep up the pretence I was human.

I obeyed for I had little choice, but I could feel the hairs on my neck rise. Was there a vampire present, or was it merely a reaction to my predicament?

"That Malcolm weighed, what, two hundred pounds? But you threw him across that room as if he weighed nothing." He stated.

"It was adrenaline." I said in a breath.

"That wasn't adrenaline. You didn't even have a good angle on him to put it down to leverage. That was pure strength that someone as small as you shouldn't have." He stated.

"There are many accounts of such things." I said, my voice shaking slightly in fear.

"So, say you had an adrenaline rush that let you throw him across the room, there's no way you could have then lifted him and held him up for as long as you did."

I looked at the detective not knowing where this conversation was heading.

"Now tell me 'Little Miss Adrenaline' what would happen if I put a bullet right through the middle of your head?" He asked, as he drew his gun, cocked it, and pointed it directly at me.

I gasped, feeling the tears spring to my eyes as fear took me.

"Surely I would die." I exclaimed.

"What if I shot you in the heart?" He asked as he adjusted his aim.

I shook my head feeling so utterly afraid, _oh Tony, I need you brother_, I thought as I closed my eyes and felt the tears escape down my cheeks but I was too frightened to move to brush them away.

I felt a thumb brush my cheek and the scent of Hickman was close. I opened my eyes to find that his gun was now holstered as he frowned at his thumb.

"Tears?" He asked.

I admitted myself a nanosecond of curiosity before I allowed my fear to consume me and I began to weep into my hands. I had not cried like this since the day I was born and Tony and I realised Mother was lost to us.

"What is this?" I asked. "What do you want from me?"

"I…" Hickman paused. "Oh god!"

"First you accuse me of murder, and now this?" I exclaimed.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Hickman said. "It's just…when I was new to this, just out of the academy and ready to bring bad guys to justice, I…"

I continued to cry for I was sure it was the only thing keeping me alive at the moment.

"I guess it was before you were born. There were these killings, started in LA. Exactly what a rookie cop needs. I had to attend on I don't know how many of these scenes, and one of them…" He trailed off with a sigh and slumped down onto the embankment, I looked at him from the corner of my eye and he looked sad. "Her name was Mindy, and we were meant to marry. Once she'd finished college, but she never got to. I was called to the scene, didn't know it would be her, there'd been so many we'd got used to it, but when I thought of my poor Mindy, there in a ditch, her bones broken and her blood drained I wanted to catch the son of a bitch cultist that did it to her. But they never got caught. The crimes stopped as soon as they reached north, the perps vanished without a trace and so many people left without justice."

"The Chiang-Shih." I whispered before I could stop myself.

My hands flew to my mouth, but it was too late as Hickman's head suddenly snapped up and I was held by the intensity of his glare.

"So, you _are_ one of them." He growled, and suddenly the gun was pressed to my temple and I looked up into his angry face.

"I am but eighteen years of age. I was born a month after those atrocities ended. I only know of the name because they killed most of my mother's family."

Hickman glared at me.

"Nobody knows about the Chiang-Shih, that was never released." He growled.

"That is what they called themselves. Mother had to bear witness to her family slaughtered. They thought it the height of humour to leave a heavily pregnant woman tied by her wrist whilst going into labour. At least they thought she was, it was merely Braxton Hicks." I invented quickly as my mind gained clarity in that moment.

"I can't remember that one." Hickman said with a frown.

"My mother is Native American and her people have their own laws. They managed the situation." I stated.

"What do you mean by managed?" Hickman demanded.

I glared at Hickman, I was tired of this game and I wondered if I disarmed him and ran would he tell the other police officers? Would they believe him? I knew not the answer, but I was now set to stubbornly refuse to answer that question and I was in no doubt that I could outstare him. He was only human after all, and I a dhampir. I could outstare a cat if I chose to.

"Did they take the gang out?"

I continued to glare at him.

"You know there are some things you can't condone by claiming it's tribal law, and one of those is murder."

I would say nothing.

"I'll get you to talk." Hickman growled.

"Not if I invoke the Fifth Amendment." I stated.

Hickman glowered.

"May I go home now Detective?" I asked.

"Yeah." Hickman said grudgingly as he opened the back door for me to get in.

I climbed into the backseat and turned my attention to the window once the detective had closed the door and was making his way around to the front. As he turned the Porsche around in order to drive back to the college I wondered if I had any cause for complaint, or would I be opening a can of worms if I did complain? It was a thorny issue and I realised I would have to discuss it with Mal.

What would be to my best advantage? If I complain it could antagonise him and he'll push ahead with whatever false allegations he would try to pin on me. On the other hand, if he went on with his plan regardless, it would not work well in my defence if I reported this later. They would want to know why I said nothing immediately. It would make me look rather bad, that I was making it up to hide my guilt. No doubt Hickman had a good reputation otherwise why would they loan him to Riverside?

Finally Hickman pulled up outside my building and he sat waiting for me to get out. It was a moment longer before he remembered he had to open the door for me. I kept my eyes averted as I left the car and gave no farewell wishes as I made my way into the building. Hickman watched me until I was inside. I know not how long he waited before he left, neither did I care, I was happy that he was gone and no longer pointing a gun at my head.

I wanted to rush straight to Mal to discuss my ordeal with him, but it was three o'clock on a Wednesday, he would not finish his lectures for another hour yet. It was an agonising hour sat in my room as I considered all the possibilities. I was in no doubt that Hickman thought me to be something supernatural, but how best to disprove him? Should I merely disappear?

I found myself packing my backpack with essentials, an escape kit if you like. I had no idea if this was the best thing to do, should I seek guidance? However it was my mess and I had to clear it up, those were the laws. Although at the moment it seemed as if my best chance was to merely escape, but should I run away?

I hid the backpack in my closet where it would not be found should Dove rummage in there, but I could lay my hands on it easily if I required it in a hurry. By the time I had finished it was five past four. I went to the common room to await Mal. When he appeared I felt the tears threaten, but I would not cry in the common room, not while it was filling with people for an afternoon of relaxed socialising. I tried to communicate to Mal that I had need to speak to him immediately before I turned to head into his corridor.

I managed to hold off the tears as Mal caught up with me and we entered his room.

"Liza, what's wrong?" He asked.

I burst into tears; unable to hold them back as I recounted what Hickman had done to me. It took a while for Mal to understand me completely through my sobs. Mal took me into his arms and comforted me once I had finished. He held me and soothed me until I could pull myself back together.

"He pulled a gun on you cause he thought you were a vampire?" Mal asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"He's lucky you're not a vampire, or even a carnie dhampir, he wouldn't have been holding that gun for much longer if you had been."

"Oh dear. Now I feel I should warn him not to try this again. What if he gets himself killed?" I asked.

"But he'd be dead anyway cause he knows." Mal said pointedly.

"Not necessarily." I stated. "It may prove useful to have those in law enforcement on our side."

"The Volturi will never go for that." Mal said, as he hugged me still.

"What's a Volturi?" Dove asked, having knocked the door then stepped inside without waiting for a reply. "And what's wrong?"

"I have had a most trying day and am very upset indeed." I replied as I extricated myself from Mal's arms.

"Yeah. Dahlia said you looked upset. Has this got anything to do with Malcolm?"

"The police questioned me again today." I murmured.

"What? But how could they even suspect you of even being involved. Yeah you hated Malcolm, but you're a cold vengeance kind of person, not a kill in the heat of the moment. You would have made him pay for what he did, but using the law as your tool, not a gun." Dove frowned. "Was he killed with a gun?"

"His neck was snapped." I stated. "That is all the police will tell me. I think they are hoping that I will slip up at some point and they can go 'a-ha but we did not say he was drowned' but that will not happen. I know nothing more than what they have told me."

"Stupid asses." Dove growled. "You got a good lawyer?"

"Not yet. Today I had a state appointed lawyer as a stand in until I can contact home and ask for the help of the family lawyer. I am sure they have offices in LA also."

"If not I'll put you onto a few good ones." Dove said in all seriousness.

"Have you ever been in need of a lawyer?" I asked curiously.

"No. But Mom's had a couple of obsessed fans and she had to defend herself two years ago when some students tried to sue the studio for breach of copyright, they went after Mom too because she was down as an Executive Producer. Some film students they proved to be if they don't even know what Executive Producer means."

Dove prattled on for an age after that and in a sense I was glad for it took my mind off the problem that I may soon be arrested for murder. No, I was not guilty; I would not let them take me in for that. I would not be treated like a criminal, which I was sure I would be simply because there were some things I could not say in my defence. There was a law that was a lot more binding than human law. For the sake of everyone it was Jane's law I would have to keep.

As we reached our room Dove mentioned that she had heard the phone ringing earlier and she rang the call return, and called out the number. I recognised it as being the landline of Tregarran and I realised I hadn't turned my phone back on after leaving the police station. I did so now and I had a voice message.

It was Tony and he was in a panic. I had to reply to him but not in front of Dove.

"I am going out to the pond to think." I stated.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. I wish to be alone." I assured her.

"Well if you're longer than half hour I'm coming to look for you."

I nodded and left the room. I found the most secluded bench in the park and dialled Tony's mobile as he had asked me to do. It was answered almost immediately.

"Hello?"

"Tony? Brother I assure you, I am fine." I said in a rush for I wished to assure him of this.

"God Liza, I've been so worried. What the hell happened today?" He demanded.

_"Liza?"_ I heard a voice on the other end, the inquiring voice of a young child.

"Who was that?" I asked although I was sure I knew who it was.

_"Liza is on the phone?"_ That voice again and I was impressed by the clarity.

"That's our li'l Sis." Tony stated and he sounded a little worried to admit it.

"I speak to her." The voice said firmly and then there was a sound of exchange. "Big sister I am Billie Black." And those were the first words I heard my sister speak.

"Billie? What a big girl you are speaking on the phone." I said, feeling impressed.

"I can use my words." Billie stated happily.

"Yes you can. And I am happy to hear you." I replied.

"Will you be here on Christmas?" She asked.

"Yes Billie. I give you my solemn word that I will be there at Christmas. I have important things to tell Tony now, can you give him the phone please?"

"I will give him the phone and I will go tell Momma that I spoke with you."

"Yes. And assure her I will be home for Christmas."

"I will Liza. Don't be gone long. I will see you. Bye-bye." She stated.

Then Tony retrieved the phone and I explained to him that I intended to be home on the weekend, it seemed the best course of action now, the only option available to me. But if I ran immediately then I would be inviting them to fine me guilty. Although running in general would indicate my guilt, with no way to prove my innocence now I knew the crime had been committed by a vampire.

I would wait until the end of the week, play it calm, and then I would leave. Perhaps Mal would come with me. I would ask him in the morning.

I did not attend my morning lesson on Thursday; after I had dressed I could not bring myself to leave my room. Mal seemed to know and he appeared not long after Dove had left for her lesson. She had offered to stay with me, but I would not see her in trouble for me. I had all of eternity to repeat a year if I so desired it, Dove had but one lifetime.

Dove had locked the door through habit on her way out. I wished to remain on the bed, unmoving as my mind flittered through the worst-case scenario. I could not decide if being found guilty of murder or being exposed to the world a dhampir was the worst. I wished to debate this in my mind and was not up for visitors.

Mal of course had his own key; one that meant no lock was really a deterrent for him. I hoped the corridor was empty when he applied his power to the lock. The door opened and Mal came in and shut the door, but he did not approach me.

"What if I had been dressing?" I asked.

"I know your routine Liza, you're always dressed by now." He said in a steady voice.

"I may be running late." I said, not raising my head from the pillow or looking at him.

"You? Run late? Is it the apocalypse?" He joked, trying to lighten my mood.

"It sure feels that way." I sighed.

Mal knelt beside my bed and placed a hand on my arm.

"Now come, Liza bach, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I have to leave college." I stated. "I've no other option. I cannot adequately defend myself for I cannot reveal the full truth. I have to leave these hallowed halls of learning and return to my family."

"Right. You going today?" He asked.

"The sooner the better." I stated, realising I had been awaiting his opinion before I truly decided on when to leave. "I am merely mustering the energy to pack." I murmured despondently.

"Right. Well come on young lady." Mal said as he pulled me to my feet. "It's time to get moving. Now get everything you need together, anything that's important. Everything that you can replace we can either come back for it, or we can replace it."

I nodded.

"I'm going to pack my stuff. I'll meet you in half an hour." He said and kissed my forehead.

I nodded once more and he left.

I was dressed, even deciding to mope in bed all day I had showered and dressed. Now it seemed that fate was smiling on me, for leaving college had to be something almost spontaneous. With Mal to accompany me I would succeed, and I was happy that I was dressed, and that I had thought to pack my bag, it already had the things I could not replace. I did feel a moment of sadness to leave behind Grace's books, but they were something that could be replaced, I guess it was merely a mercy that they were not the first editions that Tony owned.

Speaking of Tony I should phone him and let him know of my change of plans. I pulled my cell phone from my pocket just as it began to ring. It was Dove phoning and I answered with a frown as a wave of dread swept through me.

"Oh my god Liza! They've impounded your car!" She exclaimed before I had even said hello.

"Pardon?"

"You looked so worried I decided to head into LA today to talk to Mom's lawyer. Thought I'd use my famous name to get me through the door. Anyway, not important now! I get here and the police are loading your car onto the back of a tow truck. There's all evidence stickers all over it and they've cordoned off your space. I don't know what Detective Sour-guts is up to, but I think… I think they might be coming for you next."

"Oh no!" I gasped and I ran to the window and threw it open. I could hear sirens in the distance. "Thank you Dove." I gasped. "I must go, delete this now. They cannot know you phoned me."

"Do you want me to phone the lawyer?" She asked.

"Dove! For the love of god listen to me! Phone no one, make up some other reason why you are cutting your lecture today. Play down our friendship even to the point that you were using me…" I instructed.

"But…" She protested.

"It's for your own good, believe me. Now hang up and delete the record. I will do the same on my phone."

"Ok." Dove said and I hung up before she could delay me further.

While I had been discussing this with Dove I had pulled my pack onto my back and had made my way to Mal's room. I burst in without knocking.

"We must leave immediately." I said then gasped as I heard the sirens closer, they were outside the building and were about to enter. "We are trapped!"

"We can go out the window." Mal stated as he slammed the door, locked it and broke off the key in the lock.

"But we're five floors up." I said as I opened the window as far as it would go and looked down.

"That's nothing to us." Mal said firmly as he lifted me into the little space. "I'll lower you if you want."

I glanced down once more and spotted a soft landing.

"Save your energy, I will aim for the bushes." I stated and jumped.

I landed in the bushes and Mal was close behind me. He had thrown his pack through first and now he swung it up onto his back. He took my hand and we began running.

"Where to?" He asked.

"The trees." I said. "They have impounded my car. We cannot get yours for they will spot us."

"We could steal one."

"They may set up roadblocks. It is much better for us to take to the trees and use their cover to run as fast as possible to the next town where we may steal a car." I stated.

"Yeah. Then we can head to the forest and ditch the car. We might have to rough it a few days, but I got an emergency stash of money at the cabin. We can head on into Oregon, hire a car their and drive the rest of the way to Forks."

"Olympic Pines." I corrected. "But won't the police look in the cabin?"

"Not unless Dove and Dermot rat us out." Mal stated. "It's not registered to me."

"I'm sure it won't take them long to figure out that Mal is short for Malachite." I pointed out.

"I registered it in my Dad's name. They won't figure it's mine." He stated.

"Ok." I said, unable to manage much more as I pushed myself to my limit so we could reach the cover of the trees.

We were deep into the trees now, heading north beyond Riverside. Mal and I were running as fast as we could, but suddenly I felt strange. My senses seemed to float around me as I found it hard to focus on any one thing. I was disorientated and a sudden wave of fatigue washed over me. I had not felt such a feeling of impending sleep since… since…

Everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Cara Gracious, Alphabloodwolf, Alexsandra, Lsb123, Lauren j, justandsimplyme, kjbleier and lzytigger**

* * *

><p><em>Mal and I were running as fast as we could, but suddenly I felt strange. My senses seemed to float around me as I found it hard to focus on any one thing. I was disorientated and a sudden wave of fatigue washed over me. I had not felt such a feeling of impending sleep since… since…<em>

Not since Volterra, and perhaps the feelings stirred my memory and I fell into it as if it were a dream as I became detached from myself under the influence of the boy I thought loved me.

It was on the plane that I felt the sudden urge to sleep when I had not felt it earlier. I had managed to scramble onto one of the bunks before I fell into darkness. The rest of the journey seemed flashes here and there when we were returned to our seats to touch down in order for the plane to refuel. I had the vaguest memory of 'Sasha' carrying me through a little airport, down in an elevator and to the waiting limo.

I regained consciousness as the limo began to slow in order to park in that cavernous garage that was so clearly subterranean. I remember frowning for I was not one to sleep so long, yet here on this exciting trip that was akin to elopement I had slept the entire journey away rather than speculate with my beloved over all the things he would show me in his homeland of Russia. Even at that point I had not gleaned the fact it was not Russia, although I was starting to have my doubts about Sasha, for his demeanour had changed.

He seemed excited over the prospect of my meeting his parents, although he had never mentioned them much prior to the occasion and when he had I felt he thought badly of them. I would not expect this display of excitement, especially given the fact that I would surely be a disappointment to them since he was clearly so much richer than I. Perhaps they would think me a gold digger.

As I gave a monosyllabic answer I felt a strange wave creep over me, Tony felt it too; our minds now open to each other without the need for us to hold hands. I could feel his caution and also his certainty that we were not in Russia. In that moment I had to agree with him, and as I caught a strong scent of vampire the bottom fell out of my world as I determined where we were.

As Sasha left the confines of the car I finally caught his scent, something I realised I had never actually sampled and it had not occurred to me until that moment. He was a vampire and I tried to keep calm lest he know I was on to him. Perhaps if Tony and I played along for now we would find a chance to escape.

_Tony. _I thought, as I took hold of Tony's hand, knowing we were stronger as a team. _I think it may not have been wise to come here._

_Don't worry. We'll be ok._ _This is just an underground car lot, nothing to be afraid of._ My twin assured me, but I knew he was merely trying to comfort me for he was feeling the same wariness as I.

"This way." Sasha said excitedly as he led us up a set of stairs.

I felt the presence in my head, one I had not felt for a very long time. No it was impossible. Besides, there was something all at once cold and off-putting about the mind. It was not the one I thought of at all. I tried to ignore it and I clung to Tony's hand as we traversed corridor after endless corridor and climbed countless flights of stairs.

Finally we reached a level where it was furnished, but the trappings of civilisation only seemed to heighten my anxiety. It was not apparent at first, but in certain places there were engravings. Mostly of a stylised 'V' entwined in laurel leaves.

A vampire passed us, he was not dressed in a way that would make him stand out in a crowd, but I had a feeling that this was merely because he was heading out to blend in with the humans this eve. I had a feeling he would have worn something entirely different if he were out on business for his masters. Perhaps something concealing in a dark shade.

_Tony I think this is…_ I thought, unable to name the place in my fear.

_I know._ Tony thought back and I felt my heart sink.

I managed to pull a smile onto my face when Sasha turned to check on our well-being. Did he know we suspected him? Did he care that we knew without doubt that he was a vampire. I felt a shiver run through me when the burly vampire bowed his head to Sasha as he passed him. Sasha acknowledged it with a shallower dip of his head, and I realised he was higher ranking. My stomach turned over in response to something I wasn't yet willing to entertain in my head.

"I can't do this." Sasha said suddenly and he turned once more to Tony and I. "I can't let you go in there unprepared. That's not why I brought you here Elisabeta." He crooned as he moved with vampire speed to have me pressed against the wall. "I brought you here because I love you and I can't let you go in there blind."

"You're scaring me Sasha." I said, thankful to be allowed the slight shake in my voice.

"Please, call me by my real name. How I've longed to hear it fall from your sweet lips." He murmured as he brushed his thumb gently across my lips.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Alec. My name is Alec." Sasha said as if with relief and I felt the urgency gather in Tony's mind as much as it did mine as I realised my gut instinct had been right.

"Alec of the Volturi?" I murmured.

"The one and the same." He said softly as he moved his hand through my hair. "Oh sweet goddess of my heart, do you know the thrill it brings me to hear you utter my true name?" He breathed into my ear before he kissed me at the point below my ear.

"I can hazard a guess." I said, trying not to fall into the feeling of him gently kissing my ear. "But Alec not here. Not in front of my brother."

Alec raised his head and looked into my eyes. He looked mortified.

"Of course not." He said. "And I must apologise to you Tony. I would be most angered with any man who behaved this way with Jane, but you must understand. I've never loved anyone as much as you Elisabeta. Only you I've ever thought worthy to meet my father."

"Then you should take us to him. Let me meet your father." I said in an admirably tremor free voice despite the fact that I was deathly scared as I realised the person Alec would think his father.

"And then we will have eternity." Alec sighed and I knew not if it was his own blindness or the fact that I hid my emotions well that he did not notice my terror.

I had to pause to steady my breath before I said, "And then we will have eternity you and I? But Tony could return to Olympic Pines."

"And have you separated from your twin?" Alec exclaimed in disgust. "I would not ask that of you Elisabeta, you are my love and I would not see you pained. I know how much it would hurt you to be separated from your twin and I know there is room here in father's court for him as much as for you."

I looked to Tony and he was truly panicked now.

"What if we were to return to Olympic Pines, would you accompany me?" I asked, willing to take him back with us if it meant escaping this place.

"Why would you wish to return to that dreadful place?" Alec asked with a frown.

"All our family are there." I stated.

"But not your parents." Alec whispered.

"How do you know about our parents?" Tony demanded.

"Because they are here. Your parents are here and they are waiting for you. Come with me now to the Audience Chamber and you can meet my father and be reunited with yours." Alec said excited once more as he placed tender hands to my cheeks, how had I not noticed their coldness before? "After the reunion we can all remain here happy for eternity, one big family with you as my wife."

"Wife?" I gasped. "But I am only seven!"

"I will wait until you are ready." Alec said as he looked steadily into my eyes. "I will wait as long as you need, but you will be mine."

"So are we gonna stand around here yakking all day or are we gonna meet this 'father' of yours." Tony growled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Alec, tucking me behind him slightly and I sighed with relief.

"Of course." Alec said blandly before he turned on his heel and led us up yet another set of steps.

This floor was the most sumptuous and it was apparent that this was where the royalty resided. We swept along this corridor and I could not help but admire the grandeur around us, despite the fact that I was most likely walking to my death.

"We must stop a moment." Alec said, holding up his hand at a point in the corridor where two doors faced each other.

Alec stepped into the one to his left, leaving Tony and I alone in the corridor. For a brief moment we considered trying to flee, but there had been too many steps and corridors. We had no inkling of the way out and even if we did would we reach the exit before the guard caught up with us? If we made it through the exit we were unsafe for the Volturi owned the best trackers in the world and Tony and I required one thing they did not. We required sleep. They did not. No matter how far we ran they would gain ground whilst we slept.

Alec reappeared and Tony all but hauled me into his arms for protection, as we took in the sight of Alec in those long dark robes that highlighted his pallor. If it hadn't been apparent before, then there was no doubt now that there was an air of authority about this boy. Perhaps it was that I had responded to before?

"This is who I am." He said solemnly as he held his arms wide and there was no trace of Sasha now, this truly was…

"Alec of the Volturi." I murmured and it was my own voice that began to rouse me.

"Call the boss, she's waking up." I heard someone call, a gruff male voice I did not recognise.

I tried not to show that I was fully conscious as I tried to determine the situation before I was confronted with it fully. I allowed my ears to hear, there was my heartbeat, and another one as fast as mine. I was unsure whether I felt relieved or heightened trepidation to know that Mal was near. I knew it was Mal for I recognised his scent. There were three other people breathing in the room, but there were no other heartbeats, and to confirm my suspicions they all had a sweet smell about them that informed me they were vampires.

I did not recognise either of their scents, or the footfalls as one of them rose in order to fetch 'the boss' who I was fairly certain I would know. I kept my eyes closed still, allowing my breathing to sigh slightly before settling once more as if I had merely spoke out in a dream and now I was settling once more into my sleep.

Now I took stock of my body. My arms were feeling numb and they were above my head. I knew that I was shackled; I'd heard the rattle of chain as I moved my arm slightly. My ankles were shackled too, although this had been done over my pants and I felt the reassurance of the little first aid kit pressing into the flesh of my buttocks. They had not thought to empty my pockets, but then again I possessed nothing that would harm a vampire other than my hands and teeth.

The footsteps returned, this time they were accompanied by footfalls that were almost too light to hear and I recognised them immediately. I knew exactly who the vampire was even before his sent reached my nose and to my shame I felt my heart stutter. It was fear, I told myself sternly.

"Guess she was dreaming." One of the henchmen said glumly.

"No." The newcomer replied, and even in that one word the voice brought back memories of how my adolescent heart had melted at its sound and led me astray. "My Elisabeta is wise beyond her years, but you cannot fool me my love."

As he spoke Alec had crossed the room to stand beside me, I decided I was on a bed and that I could no longer maintain my pretence. I opened my eyes to find Alec smiling down at me with what could be mistaken for affection. I narrowed my eyes, wondering what could possess him to look at me in such a familial way.

"You always were so resistant to my power." Alec said in amused tones as he brushed my cheek gently while I glared at him in outrage. "Always the first to awaken."

"Alec of the Volturi." I said, trying to make my tones slightly amused, as if the fact that he had me chained up and unable to defend myself was nothing, I had to remain cool. "We meet again."

"Yes Elisabeta, but I am no longer of the Volturi."

"You're not?" I asked in astonishment for that one had truly caught me off guard.

Alec smiled as he leant closer to me.

"I no longer found it fulfilling." He whispered, his face so near my own. "For I had tasted something of which I wanted more."

"Blood." I said dryly.

"I have always drunk blood, that is not what I desire now." He said softly. "For the past ten years it has held no appeal to me."

"Ten years?" I asked dumbly, knowing full well to what he alluded.

"Well, ten years six months and twenty seven days if I wish to be exact." He stated as he stroked back my hair. "You are what I crave now Elisabeta."

"Is that so?" I asked lightly.

"Of course my love. That is why I return to you now I have left Volterra."

"And capture me and shackle me to a bed?" I said, my tone still light.

"Oh no Elisabeta." He said softly, his hand stroking back my hair as he sat on the bed. "I do this to protect you."

"Protect me?" I demanded, and I couldn't help the sarcastic edge to my voice that time.

"I knew you would not accept my help so I had no choice but to put you to sleep in order to bring you to safety." He stated.

"I am safe now, why tie me up?"

"Not for you to hurt yourself when you awoke. I could not risk you trying to defend yourself against me and ending up injured." He said, and he sounded as if he truly believed such a thing.

"I am awake now, I know you have saved me. Can you not release me?" I asked, although I was not hopeful.

"I need to be certain." Alec said in soothing tones.

"Certain of what?" I demanded, feeling my anger rise now at his strange idea of protection.

"That you will not run as soon as you are free."

"Where would I run to?" I asked, "This is most likely in a secluded location if you mean to keep me secret from the police. Perhaps we are in another state now, it would never do to remain in California when their whole police force is looking for me."

"Yes. I did wonder about that." He mused. "How on earth did my darling girl end up a wanted murderer? Was there an accident and you were not careful in cleaning up after yourself?"

"No. There was premeditation involved in the murder, but I am not to blame for it. Although I had good cause to kill the boy, I would never kill a human. No matter how much they hurt me." I stated.

"Would you kill a vampire?" He asked.

"If my life truly depended on it." I stated. "I would try to reason first, but if that proved unsuccessful then I would be left with no option but to fight."

"And what an affective little fighter you are." Alec mused wistfully and I wondered for a moment if he had meant to make that comment.

"You have never seen me fight." I stated firmly.

"I have seen you fight." Alec replied.

"Where?" I demanded.

"In Volterra."

"I fought no one in Volterra." I said with a frown.

"When Jane and your mother came to Volterra to request that they take over the reins of America they had video footage of the newborn armies being raised in various cities. In one scene you were totally kicking ass." He said with a grin, and then frowned slightly. "Is that the right expression?"

"It is." I assured him. "If it is the video I think of then yes I do kick ass."

"You are such a terrific dancer, who knew your gracefulness would translate seamlessly to fighting." Alec mused as he trailed his hand from my wrist down to my ankle without making contact, but he followed the line of my body as if to indicate how graceful it was.

"Fighting is dancing with a fatal outcome." I said joyfully and Alec flinched slightly.

I regarded him curiously, trying to fathom that reaction in him. Why was the thought that I enjoyed the fight hard for him to accept? Not that I particularly enjoyed fighting for fighting's sake, but when faced with a life or death situation I will always opt to fight for life.

"Perhaps you prefer me not to make light of such a serious matter." I mused.

"It is not you making light of the matter that rankles." Alec stated. "It is merely that fighting has never been a dance for me. I have never truly fought. Any opponent I face I render senseless and then destroy. There is nothing of a dance about that."

"No." I said with a shake of my head.

"It is similar to what that boy tried to do to you." Alec said.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"That boy who tried to render you senseless before he destroyed you." Alec replied and I realised I had caught him off guard and he was yet to realise his mistake.

"How do you know about that?" I demanded.

Alec cursed himself as he ran his hand from my forehead to my chin and I fell into darkness…

_I was floating in a miasma of colour. It was truly a cacophony for the eyes, but there was little I could do about it. I was aware of another presence._

"_Hello?" I ventured._

"_Hello." The person replied, and it was me._

"_But I am me." I murmured._

"_I am the us that is our true age." She replied. "Remember when we were eight? I was the you in your mind."_

"_But you're grown now." I stated._

"_Because you are now eighteen, but you still act a child." My other self said critically._

"_I do not!" I protested._

"_Running away from home because Mother wanted another baby is hardly the behaviour of an adult." The other stated. _

"_I cut off my ties because Mother chose to have another child while I could not be there to help. If she did not want me there, then I would not be there at all." I reminded myself._

"_That is foolish." The other said, shaking her head._

"_Perhaps, but I was angry." I said sadly. "Now there must be some other reason you visit me now. If it were merely my questionable behaviour where Mother's choice is concerned you would have visited me sooner. This has more to do with our current predicament."_

"_Yes. I wish to inform you that you need to seduce Alec." The other stated as if she were reminding me to tie my lace._

"_Excuse me?" I demanded._

"_He is still enthralled to us and we can work it to our advantage. You catch more wasps with honey than you do with vinegar."_

"_But this is a wasp I do not wish to catch." I pointed out._

"_One does not catch wasps in order to keep them as pets, it is merely a means to an end."_

"_What end?"_

"_When you crush them." The other said as she clapped her hands together as if she was crushing an insect._

"_You wish me to crush Alec?" I asked._

"_Only metaphorically. But it means you can save Mal and perhaps he will finally notice our potential as a mate."_

"_I must seduce Alec in order to escape?" I clarified since this was hardly the time to discuss a potential lover when we had to play a seductress to the enemy._

"_It's the best plan I can formulate from the things we have witnessed so far. It is our best option."_

"_But how to go about this…" I murmured. _

"_You will know. Trust in our instinct and you will know what to do."_

_I looked at myself wondering if this was sound advice. I would have to give it some thought…_

I surfaced, my eyes opening with reluctance to find that Alec was sat next to me waiting for me to awaken. His face was passive but there was a guarded expression about his eyes. It was clear he expected another rebuke from me, but there was the hint of hope that I had forgotten what he had said.

Despite my suspicions I knew I could not press the issue whilst I was still tied up. I had to get Alec to release me, but I was certain he would do nothing of the sort. He had captured me, but now he had no idea what to do with me for there were too many repercussions for him should I escape.

"Alec?" I murmured. "I am sorry, I must have dozed off. Have you sat here the entire time?"

There was no denying the look of relief that crossed his face and I realised that I had to leave delving into how much he knew about my situation in Riverside until I was in a better position to act against him.

"It is no chore watching you sleep." He said affectionately, and that one I believed.

I smiled at him, hoping that it looked like a natural thank you before I tried to stretch out my tired limbs. I was still secured to the bed, I had expected nothing else, but I also realised my subconscious self had been right, I did have to seduce Alec if I hoped to escape here. Now how to begin? A little flirtation should be a good starting point, allow him to think that his tying me up was the smallest of trifles and it angered me nought for I knew he had my best interest at heart. What was the right tone to set?

"You did not see fit to release my while I slumbered?" I asked, hoping my reproachful tones seemed playful.

"Forgive me Elisabeta." Alec muttered as he fell to his knees beside the bed and bowed his head in supplication and I realised that I did hold some power over him, but how would I access it?

My mind wandered back to that time when I had been so taken with him. It was the day I had gone to his apartment and had I been older it would have been Sasha who received my innocence. However I had been much too young and he had apologised to me, stating something that now seemed rather ironic and I could not help but laugh.

"Something amuses you my love?" He asked, looking almost fascinated that I was laughing as opposed to shouting at him as he sat beside me on the bed.

"Yes." I said as I suddenly realised I had opportunity now to free my arms at the very least. "I recall that once you told me I was the goddess of your heart and you are my eternal slave, yet here I am the one in chains."

"Sometimes you must chain a goddess to stop her flying away." Alec replied.

"This is likely to make a goddess angry and want to smite her captors once free." I countered.

"Then what incentive would there be to release her?" Alec asked.

"How can she possibly prove herself the true keeper of your heart if you cannot trust her to be free?" I said wistfully. "It makes a goddess sad when she is not trusted."

"But to give the goddess her power…" Alec murmured, looking conflicted.

"Then free her hands at the very least. Allow her to prove to you in increments that she can return the affection you play across her face with questing fingers as you ponder your trust in her." I crooned softly, hoping he would not see that it was all a ruse.

Alec looked into my eyes for a long moment and I tried to exude an aura of sincerity tinged with the lust I had once felt for him. _Free me_, I thought, _free me my Sasha and allow me to indulge you in the things I could not as a child. I am old enough now and ready for such things, but how can I show you affection when I am tied down like this? _I hoped this translated in my eyes, if ever there was a chance that I had the merest hint of my own telepathy now was the time in which it would come in handy.

Alec looked away from me, to regard whatever was behind my head, I was certain it was a wall; there was no natural light in here for it to be a window.

Alec reached up to my left hand and with no effort at all broke the chain. I looked up at him, waiting for him to free my other hand, but he had sat back to his previous position. He was contemplating his next move. I decided a little incentive was in order.

I moved my left arm, it was a little stiff from being so long in one position, but I knew that the life would soon flow back to it. I had to concentrate somewhat to bring my hand to his cheek and I placed my fingers gently to his skin and I traced his high cheekbones. Alec sighed as his eyes closed and I cupped my hand further, allowing him to enjoy the heat.

How to turn this further to my advantage? How to free my right arm?

I glanced at my left wrist and spotted the purple material. A silk scarf that encircled my wrist beneath the iron of the old-fashioned manacle, I thought it had not been biting into my flesh as much as I had expected.

"And look how you please your goddess by adorning her wrist with silk to avoid marking her flesh with dreaded steel." I cooed as I twisted my hand to trace my fingers along his jaw.

Alec frowned slightly, he was still unsure. I tried to sit up, but there was only so far my body would go before my right arm protested. I moved my left hand until I had my fingers curled in his hair and I gently persuaded him closer to me until I could brush my lips lightly against his. I gave a whimper of pain and fell back against the bed, the mattress was soft, for which I was thankful.

"But I am still restricted." I moaned.

Alec seemed to consider for a moment, before he released my other hand and as I brought it down to my side I sat up with a look of astonishment on my face.

"You are so kind to your goddess." I said, placing my hands to his shoulders and looking into his golden eyes that were somewhat confused. "She is very grateful." I added and placed my lips to his.

Alec seemed to melt into me for a moment and I wondered how I would go about getting him to release the rest of my chains. However he stiffened and pulled away from me. I tried to lean into him once more, to continue the kiss for I knew seduction was the key to my escape, but Alec held me at arms length. He was gentle, but there was the vampire steel in his grip that reminded me how truly disadvantaged us dhampir were when faced with a vampire.

"I must think." Alec murmured, his hand drifting from my forehead to my chin as he looked away.

Darkness beckoned once more, and I succumbed to it…

… "_Liza? Liza? God Liza where are you?" A voice came from the mist._

"_Tony?" I called._

"_Liza?" The voice replied replied, seeking confirmation._

"_Tony?" I called in order to dot the same._

"_Sis?" Tony called, and thus I knew it to be him._

"_Oh god! If this were but reality!" I gasped. "I am captured. The prisoner of Alec. I know not what to do."_

"_Hold tight Sis, we'll come get you." …_

I was on the cusp of awaking and I needed something to gain Alec's trust further. I knew he was near me, had he even left while I slumbered?

"Oh Sasha, I am yours always." I murmured. "Do not leave me behind."

"I am here Elisabeta." He whispered.

"Sasha?" I called, not opening my eyes.

"I am here." He repeated and I felt his hand brush my forehead.

My eyes fluttered open and I found that Alec was smiling at me once more. I frowned slightly then smiled.

"Oh my Alec you truly are returned to me." I gushed as I sat up and embraced him to me. "I thought I had lost my chance with you, foolish naïve girl that I was."

"Naïve?" He questioned as he tapped my back gingerly.

"I should never have listened to that bitch." I said firmly as I pulled away from him enough to look into his face as I spoke. "She poisoned me against you. Spreading lies in my mind to make me think that you wished to imprison me when you merely wished to protect me. What a fool am I to have believed her words and not realise that you are meant for me. That I am meant for you. My Alec, you cannot be my slave for I love you too dearly for that. Sit at my side, my sandy haired god. Let us rule this dread place as equals." I enticed, clasping his hands between us as if I were truly excited by the prospect.

Alec gasped and I knew he still felt conflicted.

I quickly placed my lips to his and remembering the trails my hands had taken when kissing Mal when drunk, I forced my hand to trail absentmindedly down Alec's body and to find it's way beneath his shirt. His skin was smooth and cold and nothing like the warmth I'd felt from Simon or the heat I'd felt from Mal. I had once craved Sasha, but how could I have considered him? His cold held no appeal to me. I could not afford such thoughts at present. Alec was everything I desired in a man, I had to remember that as I played my hand about his waistband, praying he would stop me once more before I had to go too far.

His hand clamped on mine, stopping me from delving further, but he kept my hand where it was and I fluttered my fingers, all the movement I was allowed. Surely this was what I would do if I desired to continue with him?

He gasped slightly and pulled his face from mine. He regarded me for a careful moment whilst I displayed nothing but want. _I want you Alec, my dearest_. I thought as I stroked his hair and I gave him a reassuring look coupled with a slight smile a slight smile. I leaned to him once more, but rather than meet his lips I ran my tongue along his earlobe before pulling it in between my lips and sucking.

Mother and I had once had a frank discussion on foreplay. She had stated that Father was the only man she had ever had relations with so her experience was limited to him, but the one thing that was sure to have Father weak at the knees was when she drew on his ear. I hoped this applied to all men, and if not all men then all male vampires. If I could seduce Alec into truly freeing me from my bonds then I could help Mal.

Alec shuddered against me, the vibration was almost a thrill through my body and I was pushing closer in a way that demanded I remind myself this was not real. I was working Alec and I had to keep a cool head.

Alec moaned in a way that definitely did not indicate pain and his hand trailed down to my waist and it would have gone lower had he not been met with the chain that encircled my waist as a belt. His hands worked together to pull that belt from me as if he were an eager medieval groom releasing his bride from her chastity belt. The chains clattered to the floor and I was pushed back to the bed as Alec's lips met mine with an intensity that had increased with his longing.

I moved with his lips then employed something I had seen in movies where a femme fatale was involved. I drew his lower lip between mine, grazing it gently with my teeth as I pulled away from him. He looked somewhat startled, but I pulled on my most flirtatious smile before I pulled him to me and placed my lips to his throat where I began to suck.

I recalled in vivid detail the instructions Dove had given me on the art of the love bite. At the time I had been mortified by the detail of her account, but now I was thankful for Dove's penchant for giving one too much information. I knew I could not mark Alec's skin for he was vampire, but that was not my intention. I wanted to drive him crazy, and the fact that my lips were positioned over where his pulse would be if he had a heartbeat was sure to help me.

Alec jumped away and I sat up, looking at him in curiosity as I tried to convey my confusion of why he had pulled away.

"I must go." He stated, and then he was gone from the room with vampire speed.

I watched the door for a moment before I turned my gaze to the other three vampires who watched in astonishment. I frowned at them; I did not like this audience. Could I be rid of them in future? If Alec wished to be intimate with me then he would have to. But how best to convince him to be rid of them. How could I then have him leave the room and not send them back in?

I wished to go over to check on Mal, but my legs were still chained for the moment. I lay back down on the bed and waited until I was sure the vampires had returned to their game of cards. There was a blanket that had been placed over me; it had travelled down to my feet. I feigned that I felt cold as I sat up and reach for the blanket that was over my feet. One of the vampires looked up quickly, I took the edge of the blanket and began to pull it around me. The vampire seemed satisfied and turned back to the game.

I reached for the chain and tested it. It had seemed nothing more than play dough to Alec, but to my weaker dhampir muscles it was solid, seemingly unbreakable. I was chained until Alec, or possibly one of the other vampires released me. No, it would be too much of a risk if I attempted to get one of them onside. Alec held power over them, or why else would they be risking the wrath of the Coalition, not to mention that of Mother, by aiding Alec in my kidnap? Why would they aid him in framing me? Why would they stand by and allow Alec to set hints that our world exists?

I decided that I was at least allowed to sit and the most comfortable for me would be to move to the bottom of the bed. Alec had provided me with a pillow and I placed this behind my back as I sat with my legs crossed. I was thankful for my short stature for once for it meant that they had to allow me a lot of slack on the chain.

Now that I was sat comfortable against the wall I looked across at Mal to find that he was not as well treated as I. He was on a metal-framed cot, the mattress notably thinner than mine, and that was not the only difference. Mal had not been chained as I had; instead plastic ties had been used. As I thought about it, this made sense. Alec knew well what Mal was capable of. A lock may take concentration to pick, but when faced with who knew what fate it would seem nothing to release himself. The ties on the other hand would take more thought. Did Mal's telekinesis extend to cutting things? It seemed an oversight on my part not to have asked him this sooner.

Mal would not be able to physically break his binding apart either. They had pushed his hands through the bars of the bed and strapped his wrists together as if he were some criminal taken during a mass capture by the drug squad. His feet were tied apart at the bottom of the bed and he looked very uncomfortable. I wanted him to awaken so that we could formulate a plan, but I did not want him to feel the pain of his predicament.

There was little I could do for Mal for the moment for I was still bound to the bed. There was nothing much to do apart from worry, and that would not help matters at all. I looked over to the vampires who were still intent on their card game. I wondered if they had anything that I could use to pass the time since Alec was taking his time to return.

"Gentlemen." I said brightly.

They ignored me; they had most likely been instructed to do so.

"Do any of you happen to have a book I could borrow? Any book will do, even 'See Spot Run'. I need something to stimulate my brain."

One of the vampires rose to his feet and left the room. He was gone for approximately ten minuets before he returned with a pile of books that he placed on the bed in front of me. He did not make eye contact; merely put the books down without a word and returned to his game.

That was interesting, were the men afraid of me? Perhaps they thought I was weaving a spell over Alec. I tried not to laugh at that thought as I examined the books. They were old Reader's Digest publications, not my normal choice of reading, but who was I to be picky?

I flew through the first book I picked up and was just starting on my second when someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see the vampire who I decided was the gofer since he seemed to be doing most of the running around. He held a tray in his hand on which was a silver dome and a glass of water.

"The boss said we had to feed you." He said as he thrust the tray at me.

I took the tray and discovered it had legs. I placed it over my lap and lifted the silver dome as the vampire retreated to the safety of the card game with his cohorts. I shook my head at the comments they were muttering about how disgusting it was that the boss expected them to stay in here while I ate. Human food was garbage now. I wondered if they realised I could hear them, probably not. I don't think they had much experience with dhampir.

I looked down at my plate and discovered that it was rice and ribs that had an unmistakable take away quality to them. The food brought me relief on two levels. The first was the immediate one, I was hungry and here was food to remedy the situation. I began eating without thinking about the fact I was getting Oriental sauce all over my face and hands. The other was the fact that this was take away food that was still piping hot. It had not been reheated which meant we were at least a fifteen-minuet drive away from civilisation. A dhampir could run it easily in that time and we could possibly stay ahead of the vampires for long enough too.

By the time I had finished I was a sticky mess.

"Excuse me, but is there somewhere I could freshen up?" I asked.

The vampires looked up at me, and Gofer groaned slightly as he came to take the tray away. The other two vampires, who I decided to call Curly and Sue, Curly because the one had a thick thatch of curls on his bear like head, and Sue for the hell of it because the third vampire was almost nondescript, came over to me.

Curly stood over me with a baton while Sue removed the shackles from my feet and almost pulled me off the bed before placing a vice like hand on my shoulder. I had no choice then but to march along with them to the bathroom.

I went to enter, but Sue followed me.

"I will not use these facilities with a man watching me." I growled through dint of protocol for I doubted I would be presented with a chance to escape in the bathroom, and if I were, how could I leave Mal behind?

"I'm a woman you dufus." Sue growled as he or, as the person claimed, she, pushed at my shoulder.

I resisted and turned to Sue, looking 'her' up and down.

"You are female?" I asked carefully.

"Yes." She said firmly.

"You do not seem that way." I ventured.

"You want to see my vagina? Will that convince you?" Sue demanded with a growl.

"I will not need such confirmation from you." I remarked. "But why do you feel the need to dress as a boy?"

"You got ten minuets to use the facilities, then it's back to the big room. Even if you're not finished and I have to carry you there myself." Sue said without meeting my eyes.

I harrumphed as I entered the bathroom with Sue close behind me. It was a vast space with a sink, a shower and a bath. These did not hold any significance to me in that moment as much as the fact that the toilet itself was given more seclusion still.

I went behind the screen and pulled my pants down carefully, hoping nothing would fall out of the pockets as I sat down. Although the screen offered some concealment, it was not enough for me to inspect my pockets.

I was about to inspect my wrist more fully to see if I might be able to slip the manacle off, when something landed in my lap. It was a roll of toilet tissue. I frowned for there was one hardly used on the holder beside me. I picked up the roll and realized that it had already been started and it had the undeniable signs that it had been loosened then rolled back.

I placed my right hand into the hole in the centre and began to pull. There was nothing on the first few sheets, but on the third there was writing.

**_Liza_**

_**I work for Jane. She heard Alec was here & wanted 2 know why he didn't come 2 her. Found out he was recruiting, didn't know why. I was sent 2 investigate. I'll get you and Mal out of here just don't let on I'm with Jane. Can't take out Pinky & Perky on my own while you and boy are still out and Alec is still active. I'll get message 2 Jane later when I'm let out to hunt.**_

_**Flush this away and await further instructions, but don't try to communicate back. It's too risky. There's ears everywhere. This is the only place I can let you know because Alec won't let the men bring you in here. He's mate-like possessive about you so be careful. **_

_**- Rea**_

**_P.S remember, flush this away!_**

I considered for a moment, was this a trick? Did Alec wish to test my loyalties? I peered around the partition and Sue, or Rea as she had signed the note was looking toward the door. I cleared my throat and she turned around, glaring at me.

Now, what was that coded phrase the guard members use?

"Do you know one of the courses I have to take in college?" I began. "It seems rather redundant considering I study Language and History. It is Geography because our tutor thinks we should know the locations of historical events and the nature of the country that inspired the language. It is not true Geography obviously. It is merely the odd traveller fact. Did you know _the Amazon is long and deep?_"

Rea's head whipped around and I raised my eyebrows to try and communicate the test this was.

"But the Nile is longer still." Rea said, and the set of her face allowed me to know that she was finishing off the phrase.

I nodded my head and she gave a small smile, I could trust her.

"You really need to brush up on your facts." She said as she winked at me and I realised she was covering. "And you've got five minuets left so hurry."

"You need to work on your people skills." I retorted as I sat back and finished my business on the toilet.

I flushed away the evidence of Rea's involvement then went to wash my hands. I also had to wash my face for the sauce had gone everywhere. I was normally more careful when I ate, but I was hungry, I had no idea how long it had been since I had ate.

My teeth felt hairy, they needed cleaning and I had to be rid of the aftertaste of the food. There was an unopened toothpaste box and a toothbrush still in its cellophane wrapper on the top.

"Are these for me?" I asked.

"Do you see anyone else here who needs to clean their teeth?" Rea growled.

I rolled my eyes before opening both the brush and the toothpaste and I went about cleaning my teeth. There was dental floss and mouthwash too. I cleaned my teeth more thoroughly than I had since college had begun. I was truly in my element as I left the bathroom feeling refreshed.

Of course reality bit as the shackles were snapped once more on my feet, Curly ready with his baton in case I caused Rea trouble. In a sense I was resisting the urge to laugh. Curly could do me more damage with his fist than with that stick. Unless that was Alec's instruction to ensure I was not be too badly injured. He did not want me hurt, merely obedient. Could I cause myself injury in the hope that he would release me further still?

In that moment I could see no reason why he would choose to release my feet, and even if he did, why would he leave them free when he left the room? How would I convince him to dismiss the guard and leave me free to roam?

How could I do it?

I was deep in thought although I had a book in front of me, turning the pages from time to time. How could I injure myself without seriously incapacitating myself, but hurting myself enough to distress Alec? How could I make it look real?

Then a little thought occurred to me about how this might be achieved, but it depended on whether Alec would believe me so enthusiastic to see him. He had provided me with food and a means to freshen up. Under other circumstances that would make me most amiable indeed. Yes, I could work under the premise that I was ecstatic to see Alec.

Now I merely had to wait for him to return.

About an hour had passed, although I could not be entirely sure, when Alec entered the room. I looked up from my book almost indifferently, as if I expected to be met with another guard, I allowed the right amount of time for Alec to register. A grin spread across my face as if I was met with the arrival of my most beloved mate and I leapt from the bed toward him.

"Alec." I sang, but I was stopped in my tracks by the chains that held my ankles.

Just as I'd hoped I fell to the floor. I had not been sure if the fall would cause me to bleed, but I had forced myself not to place my hands in front of me and so I landed nose first. I felt the warm flow of blood, and three intakes of breath.

"Get out of here now!" Alec growled, and with that the guards were cleared from the room as Alec snapped the final chains and I was able to push myself from the floor.

My nose was throbbing, but I found myself laughing. Blood was pooled on the floor, and warm on my lips, but suddenly I was in a joyous mood, of course it was likely I was hysterical. I had to force myself to calm as I placed my hand to my nose.

"Why did you do that?" He asked aghast as he sat beside me on the floor.

"I was glad to see you." I said. "I forgot about the chain."

"And now you have damaged your nose." He said, placing his cold hands to my cheeks and looking solemnly into my eyes before examining my face.

"It is not broken." I said authoritively. "Merely a few burst vessels that are knitting together as we speak."

"But you are hurt." He said, brushing my cheek gently, and I was loath to admit it, but the numbing cold of his thumb felt soothing to the throbbing warmth as my nose healed quickly.

"It was my own fault, I should have remembered the chain." I stated.

"No!" Alec said firmly, and he looked somewhat angry. "It is my fault for chaining you in the first place. How can I hope to appeal to your heart when I treat you as a prisoner rather than my potential lover?"

"You could start by giving me some blood." I said cheerfully, realising that this was in a sense the vampire equivalent of buying one's intended a meal, while at the same time he would have to leave in order to bring me something to feed upon. Would he forget to re-assign the guard in his agitated state?

"Is that really a beginning?" He asked doubtfully as he dropped his head.

"Oh very much so." I replied, and I moved my hand from my nose now since I knew it had stopped bleeding.

I moved until I was knelt in front of Alec. I placed one hand on his bent knee for balance as I leant toward him and I lifted his chin with my other hand. He was looking at me in a slightly frightened way as I leant closer still and placed my lips to his. Moving them until he responded and kissed me back.

I had forgotten the blood on my lips, and Alec's hands clamped me in place as his lips left my mine. I was truly panicked in that moment, expecting any moment for him to bite me and drain my lifeblood from my body. Instead he moved his lips around my mouth nose and chin, his cool tongue flicking against my flesh, taking up every last drop of blood.

The thought of it would have repulsed me, but with him so near, his scent coming to me as my sinuses cleared, the caress of his cool breath across my face. The movement of his chest, not pressed to mine, but close enough that I was aware of it rising and falling. All of it combined to make my body reawaken to him and I felt it stir in a way that perturbed me.

I had to regain some control, and I pulled back slightly.

"As you can see I have lost blood, and I need to replace. I was due to feed this weekend too, it has been a month since my last hunt." I said, not quite meeting his eyes since I was almost certain I'd lose all sensibility and yield to him if I saw a burning lust there.

"Then it is merely a blessing that I brought you this." Alec said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a rabbit that he placed into my lap.

I would have protested, perhaps I could have made him get me some other animal, but I had to be careful not to push my luck. I bit down quickly and relished in the blood. I had been truly famished and soon the rabbit was empty.

"Please may I have more?" I asked, holding the limp body out to Alec.

"You wish for more?" He asked, sounding a little amused.

"A lot more." I said. "I could eat a herd of deer."

"I can not provide a herd of deer, but perhaps a few more rabbits." He stated.

I smiled in thanks.

"And perhaps a mop too?" I suggested. "I can mop up the floor before your…friends return."

I paused deliberately, to indicate that I was trying to civilise the situation in my mind. They were obviously my guards, and Alec knew I knew that. If I could convince him that I was trying to convince myself otherwise it would be something else to work in my favour.

"I will not be long." He said, and kissed my forehead before rising to his feet.

I watched him to the door and counted to five, the guards did not come in. I got to my feet quickly and rushed over to Mal.

I placed my hand over his mouth before I placed my lips to his ears and called his name as I shook him. He came around slowly and tried to gasp through my hand.

"Shhh Mal, It's ok bach." I whispered as loudly as I dared in Welsh. "We have been taken prisoner by Alec. I'm working on getting us out of here but I need you to pretend you're still out. If you think you're up to it try working on breaking your bonds, but if you can't don't worry. Just make sure you're awake when I need you. Do you understand?"

Mal nodded.

I heard the handle go and I quickly pulled the scarf from beneath the manacle. Thankfully it was long and I was able to tie it about Mal's eyes just as Alec re-entered with a mop and bucket in one hand and a cage in the other.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Blindfolding him in case he wakes up." I said, turning back to Alec.

"What for?" He asked with a frown.

"So he will not see." I said, moving with determined grace toward Alec.

"See what?" He asked, his voice breaking in nervousness and I wondered for a moment which of us was the virgin.

"Allow me to feed and clean the floor, while you relieve me of these horrid bands, and then I will show you." I said with a suggestive grin as I stood but half a foot from him.

There was electricity in the air between us and Alec seemed to have a problem with his composure as he shivered slightly and clutched at the mop handle, breaking it in two. The noise as it clattered to the floor seemed to rouse him slightly and he shook the confusion from his head.

"I have a better idea." He said as he backed me onto the bed.

He produced a key from his pocket and removed all the metal that had held me prisoner before he picked up the cage and placed it next to me.

"You feed while I mop." He stated.

I resisted the urge to ask him if this is something he could do. Instead I kicked off my shoes and pulled my legs up onto the bed to sit with them crossed in front of me. I opened the cage and pulled out the rabbit inside. By the time this one was drained, Alec was placing the mop and bucket in the corner. I dumped the body of the rabbit in the cage and ghosted to Alec.

He turned in shock, but I took his cheeks in my hands and pressed my lips to his, kissing him long and hard as I made use of my dance training to raise my leg up his until my knee rested above his hip bone.

Alec's hand came behind my knee and then brushed up my thigh, moving toward my inner thigh. I was glad I had my pants on, for that skin was sensitive when covered, I would have lost my senses entirely had he touched my bare flesh there.

I lowered my leg and pulled Alec with me, pushing off his jacket as I backed toward the table the vampires had been using for their card game. I turned to the table and swept everything to the floor, before I all but threw Alec on top of it where he lay on his back looking slightly startled as I climbed atop him.

I allowed him no time as I lay against him and kissed his lips, applying a little tongue for that was something he had enjoyed when he had exploited my feelings for him. Now the tables had turned and I would save my friend Mal by exploiting Alec's feelings for me. I had a moments pause to reflect on the ethics of doing such a thing, but I would have no need to do this if Alec had not made me his prisoner in the first place.

With newfound zeal I sat up and began to unbutton his shirt, moving my hands over his cold hard chest. I ran my fingers down his abdomen. It was not quite a scram, but there was enough pressure to make him writhe slightly. I had no idea what to do next, how far was I willing to go? How far did he have to go before he moved in for the kill and I could make my suggestion for something I was sure he would not have to hand?

In a flash of an eye Alec had switched us so that I now lay against the table and he was above me, kissing my lips and neck. He was not on me however, merely leaning over me; his one knee between my legs almost touching somewhere intimate while his other knee was by my hip. I allowed my hand to alight on his leg, to travel somewhat higher.

"What are you doing?" Alec whispered, his voice husky in my ear.

"What I have dreamed of doing since that moment in your apartment when you brushed out my hair. What I would have done then, but I was not ready. I am more than ready for you now my Alec." I replied, in a sincere yet alluring voice as I wrapped my arms about his neck to pull my body up to his while I kissed him.

"You truly desire me?" He whispered in astonishment.

"Yes." I replied, kissing at his ear.

"And you wish to…" He trailed off bashfully.

"Why do you think I blindfolded the boy?" I asked.

Alec groaned and there was a renewed vigour in his kisses now, before he guided me back to the table and I watched with my heart in my throat as his shaking hands loosened his pants before he reached for my button and zipper. I allowed him to open it and waited until he was kissing me once more, both his legs between mine now as he prepared to remove our clothing. At least that which required removing for love making.

"Wait!" I gasped, as if the thought had just occurred to me. "Do you have protection?"

"The guards are efficient, no one will find us here." Alec murmured.

"Not that type of protection." I snapped, thumping his arm and Alec raised his head, looking at me quizzically. "Surely you know what I mean by protection?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Contraception." I ventured, there was the vaguest of recognitions, but still nothing. "A…a condom." I said trying not to shy away from the word whilst Alec still frowned. "Surely you know…" I trailed off. "Perhaps not. But it is something you need if you wish to make love to me."

"Why?"

"Because I am dhampir Alec, that means I can become pregnant, but I do not want this at present. I may be ready for sex but I am definitely not ready to be a mother. Is that clear?" I said firmly.

Alec nodded.

"But what is this condom of which you speak?" He asked and I had to resist the sound of exasperation that was threatening to leave my mouth.

"Go and ask one of your guards, they can explain and possibly point you in the direction of one. If you do have humans working here for you then I suggest you ask one of them." I stated.

Alec looked at me solemnly.

"Give me that look all you want, but desperate as I am to finally know you, no glove, no love buddy." I growled.

"It is a glove?" He asked and I wondered for a moment if he was being deliberately misunderstanding, unfortunately he was not.

I sighed and pushed at Alec, he climbed down from the table.

"Ask your men." I said as I got down from the table myself and began to straighten out my clothing. "If you cannot find out this one single thing that I ask of you then how can I trust you with my heart? You hurt it once…" I turned from him, feigning a sob.

Alec made to touch my shoulder, but then dropped his hand.

"I will go get what you ask." He said and left.

I wasted no time in retrieving the first aid kit in from my back pocket. There was a pair of scissors in there and I used them to cut through the ties on Mal's feet.

"What was that about?" He asked in a whisper.

"Shhh." I cautioned, unsure whether Alec would send the guards back or return himself to confirm what I had asked of him. I pulled the blindfold from Mal's eyes. "I did what had to be done." I said solemnly as I clipped his hands free too. "Now let's get out of here." I added, helping him from the bed.

"Where are we?" Mal asked in a whisper as he stood beside me.

"I have no idea. I was hoping you could shed light on the subject." I said as I inspected his wrists, the plastic had cut into them and they were still red raw. "I'm sorry you got hurt." I whispered as I hugged him.

"Now this can be done later." Mal said as he tapped my back. "Right now we need to get out of here, but that might prove difficult."

"Why?"

"We're in some kind of underground complex."

"Then we need to find our way out." I said, taking his hand and turning to the door.

It was just our luck that Gofer and Curly chose this moment to enter. Rea was not with them. Damn!

"Rea is driving the boss out to get what you asked for, he said we were to move you up to his…" Curly began and broke off when he noted that Mal was out of bed too.

Gofer snarled and went to jump forward.

"Careful, the boss said we're not to harm her." Curly said in passable Latin.

I suppose he thought I wouldn't understand. I had understood and I slipped protectively in front of Mal, who didn't try to pull me behind him.

"You understood them?" I asked in Welsh.

"Yep." Mal replied and I realised that he would spring round me if the vampires were desperate enough to go through me, but otherwise he would stay behind me if it held off the attack.

Of course the vampires had no real need to attack us, they simply had to stall us long enough until Alec got back and then he would separate us. Mal would surely be killed and I would have to go through with my promise to Alec. Unless he won my complacency by threatening Mal!

We had to escape.

"Can you move them with your mind?" I asked keeping to Welsh, as it was clear the vampires didn't understand us.

"No. I'm not awake enough yet. I'm still a little fuzzy."

"Oh dear." I said, and I turned to him and wrapped my arms tightly about his waist.

I made sure I was a barrier between Mal and the men. They would not hurt him!

I guess my hugging Mal was the last straw for them, a betrayal of their master. They began to close in on us and I closed my eyes tight, wishing to be anywhere other than where we were as Mal began to back us toward the wall…

* * *

><p><strong>Congrats to everyone who guessed it was Alec<strong>

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

***Important notice* If you're reading both stories please read WTST chapter 9 (FFn ch10) before you read this chapter. Thank you**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, ****Lsb123,**** Alphabloodwolf, Alexsandra and jaboo101  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I made sure I was a barrier between Mal and the men. They would not hurt him. I guess my hugging Mal was the last straw for them, a betrayal of their master. They began to close in on us and I closed my eyes tight, wishing to be anywhere other than where we were as Mal began to back toward the wall… <em>

I leapt up into his arms, wrapping my own arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I would not let him go, they'd have more chance of pulling a limpet from a rock. Mal continued backing into the wall as I wished for a way out. My perception of time must have changed for we moved for longer than I would have thought the distance allowed. Was there a slight feeling of resistance, as if the air itself had taken on a sticky consistency? Then I was clinging to Mal's neck as air rushed around me.

"Quick grab on to the rock!" Mal gasped as he attempted to hold us both onto a rugged cliff-face with just his fingertips.

I turned quickly and got a purchase on the craggy surface and moved so that I wasn't between Mal and the cliff before I took in our surroundings. I wasted no time in wondering how we had come to be outside, we had more pressing matters at hand.

"Up or down?" Mal asked.

"There is a river down there. If we follow the course we will eventually reach civilisation of some sort. Besides, we will have water to drink." I stated.

"You don't want to drink that water. Believe me." Mal said. "I think we'd be better off going across the desert."

"Without any supplies?" I said aghast.

"We'll make it if we ghost. All we need to do is head for the nearest landmark. It'll be better than going down there. That river might go under ground at some point and then we won't be able to follow it." He stated.

I felt a strange vibration in the rock.

"What was that?" I gasped.

"Alec. He's trying to break through the rock. Lucky for us it's pretty thick here and he's not thinking enough to gouge at it instead of punching at it. That's buying us time since we seem to be wasting it." He said a little pointedly, and I realised that we had to snap to a decision.

"I suppose Alec will assume we would head to the water." I stated. "We should go up."

"Righty-o." Mal said and we began to scale the rocks.

It took longer than I would have liked to scramble up over the cliff's edge to view an endless desert stretching for miles in every direction, even on the other side of the canyon behind us. We were truly in the middle of nowhere.

I heard a rumble and then a trickle of rock.

"Which way?" Mal prompted.

"North." I declared, pointing due north out of sheer instinct.

"Well I hope you're right bach." Mal said as he took my hand and we began running, ghosting over the rocky sand and scraggly plants that pulled at our clothing. I tried not to think on it as we ran on, trying to put as much distance between Alec and ourselves.

There was no time for further discussion; we had to conserve energy in order to continue with our escape.

We reached an island of rock and it was without conscious thought that we scrambled to the top. We kept low once we reached the ridge lest we be spotted. Once safely on the other side we paused for breath.

"There's water here." Mal informed me.

It took him but a second to locate the small pool of captured rainwater in the hard rock. He placed his hand to the surface of the water and closed his eyes.

"This water is safe to drink." He told me before he began drinking it down in handfuls.

I paused for only the briefest of moments as my natural reaction gave way to common sense. Yes I was drinking water from a ditch, but it was better to stay hydrated, regardless of the water's source.

Mal produced an empty water bottle from the pocket of his trousers and began to fill it.

"If you got anything you can fill it would be a great help." He observed.

I patted myself until I found the wad of sandwich bags I had placed in my pocket ready for keeping food fresh, and also a small reel of cord.

I began filling the bags with water and tying them at the top. I had thirty in all and that would give us fifteen bags each, although the bags were of the smaller variety.

I sighed as I began to loop the string around seven of the bags; I then did the same with eight more of the bags. I then secured them about my person as bandoleers. Working quickly I did the same for Mal.

I stood and moved experimentally. The water sloshed as the bags bulged, but I was confident it would hold.

"We must continue." I said, for our interlude was beginning to grow long.

I took Mal's hand and we began running again keeping a peculiarly shaped mountain in front of us as our guide. Until we had to dip into a dry river valley. We lost sight of the peak and it took us five minuets to relocate it once we were on the other side.

The day was wearing on and we had been running for hours. I began to think that we were lost in the desert for we had encountered nothing in the form of civilisation all the while and that peak still seemed a long way away.

As darkness began to descend and with it fatigue, I began to realise how futile our escape attempt was. We should have gone down towards the river; regardless of the water's state there would have been plenty of cover from the merciless sun. We would have cover from Alec too, for we could have found somewhere on the riverbed to hide and mask our scents while we regrouped and formulated a plan. This had been a mistake.

I told Mal as much whilst we paused in the shadow of a boulder that stood all alone while we drank another ration of water, soon we would be out despite the fact we were being careful the bags could not hold the amount we would have required.

"It won't be so bad now the sun's gone down, but we got to keep going." He stated.

"I am too exhausted." I cried. "And we will not see the peak."

"Just wait until the sun's gone down tidy and the stars come out." Mal said firmly, although he did take me in his arms to give me a comforting embrace.

I hugged him back, resisting the urge to cry since this would drain my precious fluid reserves. I had to stay strong, and we needed to keep moving.

Having night vision paid dividends once I let go of my foolish human notion that I was unable to see in the dark. That strange peak still beckoned to us and we ran on toward it, moving through the night. We used less water through the night but it was clear as dawn broke that if we did not reach another water source soon we would surely perish for we would not last the day.

We tried to ration the water by sharing the bags for once opened they could not be refastened. The water lasted us through the day and the next night as we continued to move in a daze. I was almost certain we were lost now, and that annoyed me greatly for I had always prided my sense of direction.

It was the third day that proved troublesome for we had run out of water and we had been running full pelt almost non stop for the entirety of that time. Our energy reserves as vampires were low. As humans we were ravenous and now with the onset of dehydration things looked dire indeed.

Besides which the sun was starting to take its toll on us as it beat down. I think I was experiencing my first case of sunburn and I hated every moment of it during the heat of the day. I hated it as much when the cold wind of night made it sting. I wished to stop running and to merely be home.

At last the peak seemed to loom over us, and to my utter devastation there was no sign of life. This was another barren rock. I sank to my knees in despair as I contemplated the miles we had traversed to reach this place. We were truly lost to the wilds now.

"There's water inside here." Mal said, leaning his ear against the rock.

"Can you be sure?" I asked.

"I can feel it." He stated. "But I can't feel any way into the cave. But it's a big one."

"You can feel it?" I asked as placed my own ear to the rock and I was sure that I could hear distant water.

"Yeah. With my telekinesis I can see the little connections between the molecules. Cause that's what I manipulate when I use my power. I get like an MRI picture I guess. I can see what's beyond a seemingly solid object by what it's connected to."

"I wonder if that was how you were able to manoeuvre us through solid rock." I mused. "I wonder if you could do it again."

"I don't even know how I did it the last time." He said, sounding a little embarrassed that he had done something with his powers hitherto unimagined.

"Then it was a triggered instinct." I reasoned. "I think perhaps you need to look deep within yourself for the answer truly lies there."

"I don't want to risk it when there's no danger." He said with worry, he really had no idea how he had performed such a feat, could he do it again?

If he did it once then I knew that he could do it again. Perhaps the right motivation was in order to belay his worry. How to make him know the danger, to re-ignite whatever neuron had sparked in that moment to allow him to walk through a wall. He had walked through a wall, was that not an amazing thing? Yet part of manipulating molecules when one thought about it on a deeper level. Now how to encourage him to do it once more? The right argument was needed.

"There may not be immediate danger, but we are on the brink of dehydration, our only option is to find water at any cost. Even if you were to attempt it alone I would wait here if it meant at least one of us be hydrated." I stated and I meant it.

Then we heard voices in the distance. They were too far away to make out any thing of significance as of yet, but I had no doubt who was following us.

"It is Alec and his men." I said, "We are sitting ducks here."

"Then there's only one thing for it." Mal said, pulling me into his arms and looking at the wall with resolution. "I'm gonna have to try."

I wrapped my arms and legs around him and closed my eyes tight, as I hoped with all my being that he would be able to pass through the stone once more. He had done it once and I knew he would do it again, for our lives depended on this action.

I felt cold envelope me, and Mal let out a sound of triumph.

I opened my eyes but could see nothing.

"Don't worry bach." Mal whispered, sensing my agitation. "It's just cause there's no light here. Now let's move a bit from the wall. Just in case."

He moved me so that I was now cradled more comfortably in his arms and without another word he carried me for what felt like an eternity, for without my vision I felt at a complete loss. My nose was full of cave dust, water and limestone; there was no point of reference. I felt uncertainty creep upon me as I felt lost in darkness, but Mal seemed sure of himself, and I clung to him in the hope that he would lead us to a light at the end of the tunnel.

Suddenly Mal stumbled, and I managed to drop from his arms in order to support him down to the floor.

"Oh god." He gasped. "Power drain."

"No, no, no." I gasped. "You need to wake up. I can not see."

"Neither can I bach. The power's all gone. Until I rest." He said and I could hear the sleep in his voice.

"At least let me see." I gasped.

"See?" He murmured. "There's no light."

"But I can not look after you if I can not see." I gasped. "Please Mal. I beg of you! If you must rest at least give me some light."

"I can't." Mal said softly.

"Yes you can." I said, clutching at the front of his shirt. "All you need do is excite the molecules within one of the rocks and it will glow."

"Won't that make it radioactive?" He murmured and I could feel his warm breath ruffle my hair.

"Possibly, but I would suffer it for some light." I stated.

"I would Liza bach, but I'm out of juice. I'm just…drained…" He muttered.

Juice?

Drained?

Suddenly I had an idea that shocked me to my core that I could think such a thing.

I knew how to give Mal the extra juice he needed, although it may leave me feeling drained. However, having the most able bodied of us powered up to full strength as it were, was the wisest course of action. Mal was the most capable of getting us both to safety.

I tried to gather enough power of will, but I knew I would be unable to bite my own wrist. I searched the floor of the cave until my fingers closed upon a sharp stone. I picked it up and braced myself before I used all my strength to drive the rock through the skin of my wrist. I pulled it quickly, feeling the pain burn in its wake as my blood began to flow. The rich scent began to fill the air, so different from the blood of animals, or even that of humans.

"Oh god Liza!" Mal gasped. "Are you bleeding?"

"Yes." I said, feeling for him in the darkness with my left hand until I touched his cheek. "Now drink." I added, pushing my dripping right wrist to his mouth.

"What?" He gasped, pulling his head back.

"You need to drink." I said firmly. "You need the strength more than I. Now drink before my precious life blood is wasted upon your shirt."

"Liza I don't think this is…"

"Drink." I broke him off, pushing my wrist to his mouth once more.

I placed my other hand to the back of his head to hold him in place. He would have to drink now.

He resisted for a good while before I felt his lips press either side of the wound and he began to suck. I felt an odd thrill through me at the thought of allowing someone to drink my blood. I almost fell into the thrill of it all, but I remembered one important fact.

"You must not bite me. You are venomous." I whispered into his ear.

Mal nodded his head as he still held my arm to his mouth. I allowed myself to fall to my knees, melting against him languidly as he continued to draw on my blood. I placed my lips to the pulse of his neck and drew in his scent. I was lost in his presence.

"We'll have to swim." Mal said quietly.

"What?" I asked, feeling dazed.

"Oh god Eliza, why didn't you say it was too much?" He demanded and I felt his arms around me, which was nice, although his voice was urgent.

"Huh?" I was incoherent.

"Ok. Do you think you could manage holding around my neck and holding your breath for five minuets?" He asked.

"I can hold my breath for half an hour." I declared proudly.

"Then I'll need you to do that now." He said firmly and he moved me in his arms as he forced me to lock my arms about his neck.

I complied for it seemed the best option. I locked my arms about his neck, marvelling in the warmth of his body. How I longed to sleep.

Cold water roused me and I cried out in protest, but Mal cautioned silence for Alec was outside the cave and if he had good reason he could make his own entrance. That reason penetrated through the confusion I was feeling at that moment in time.

"You need to hold your breath now bach." He said into my ear.

I took a deep breath and held it as Mal did the same.

We were submerged beneath the water as Mal moved with determined strokes, steering us in the current that dragged us ever onward in the darkness. I wondered when the pull would end, when I would be allowed to breathe once more.

I could feel rock beneath me and I was breathing.

"Now you need to drink." Mal said firmly and I felt warmth in my mouth.

I swallowed and the taste was divine as I began to imbibe more of this miraculous liquid. With every mouthful I gained clarity, but then the font was drawn from me.

"We don't need me weak now." Mal said. "God Liza, why didn't you stop me?"

It took a moment for my mind to adjust to the current situation.

"You had to be strong because you can see in this darkness, while I cannot. It is less awkward for you to carry me." I stated.

"Couldn't you of explained this to me?" Me demanded.

"I wished for us to be safe." I whispered. "I did not think."

"Oh Liza bach." He sighed as he gathered me into his arms. "You have to tell me your plans or I panic."

"You did not panic." I pointed out as I felt up to his cheek and I felt his long hair, it was delightfully wet against my fingers. "You brought us to safety."

"Not real safety. It's just somewhere we can rest for a bit." He stated.

"But we are safe." I stated firmly.

I had my eyes closed for I found it easier to deal with the darkness. I was also allowing my senses to work to their fullest, not allowing them to be hindered in any way. This gave me a sense of the small pocket we were occupying on a small rock shelf above the raging torrent.

Mal was a source of heat to me and the whir of his heartbeat a comfort of noise in contrast to the roar of water.

I found myself laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked in a whisper.

"For the past three days we have been limited with water, now look at us, the proverbial drowned rats." I observed merrily.

"Yeah. Guess for my sake it's better that you can't see me right now." Mal chortled.

"And that you cannot see me." I replied.

"Oh I don't know, you carry any look off." He stated.

"Not as well as you." I whispered and without thinking I placed my lips to him.

I had meant it to be a quick friendly peck, but as my lips met his and I felt the warmth of his body against me I found myself lingering the kiss. I was unwilling to move my lips away.

The time had passed for this kiss to remain in the chaste category and before I could stop myself I began to move my lips against his as I felt passion surge through my body. Mal was not unresponsive as his arms encircled me, drawing me into his chest.

Then he stiffened and pulled his face from mine.

"This is wrong." He whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're still scared but running on relief at this safe impasse. You're not thinking clearly and I value your friendship too much to do something you might regret later once we're back to civilisation and clean and dry." He stated.

"You have me at a loss Malachite." I said, not willing to accept his excuse immediately this time around.

"If I went along with this it would be just as bad as taking advantage of your drunken pass." He said firmly.

"So this is for my own good?" I asked with a frown.

"Yes." He stated. "And for mine." He added in a murmur.

"Pardon?"

"We really should sleep now. Regain our energy while we can. We can't stay here forever, and who knows if Alec will find us? So we need to nap and then get back on the road." He said quickly, making no room for further discussion.

"Of course." I replied.

Mal lifted me slightly in his arms as he manoeuvred himself into a more comfortable position. He placed me down on his lap and allowed me to lie against his body. It was fairly comfortable, especially when he placed his arms about me.

We were both soon asleep and I dreamt.

_I dreamt of being in a vast darkness full of fog and I was lost. I felt alone until I heard a voice in the distance calling to me._

"_Mother?" I cried. "Mother I am here."_

"_Oh thank god! I got a lock. Don't worry Lamb, we're coming for you."_

_I felt a wave of hope and contentment wash through me as I heard this promise._

The hope remained when I awoke in the pitch darkness still resting against Malachite's chest. From his breathing I judged he was still sleeping.

I realised that I felt thirsty and I wished to drink. I sat up then leant forward to feel the rock with my hands. I inched myself carefully forward, feeling with my hands until I reached the water's edge. I reached out carefully and felt the cold shoot through my fingers.

Satisfied I moved closer still until I knelt at the edge of the water. Cupping my hands I dipped them into the water, feeling it pull slightly, but I pulled out a handful of water and brought it to my mouth. It was divine as I drank it down my parched throat.

I sighed in enjoyment before I began to reach for another handful. Suddenly Mal was beside me his hand stopping my wrists and before I could voice a protest his other hand pressed across my mouth. I went to push him off and berate him, but then I realised he was holding his breath and I did so in response.

I thought I was imagining at first, but as Mal and I held perfectly still on the waters edge a glow went through the water. Three more glows followed it and I felt my heart jump to my throat as Mal edged us back.

He pressed his lips to my ear and his voice was barely a breath as he whispered. "Alec and his men."

I gasped, and felt truly sick, despite the fact I had suspected as much.

"That's the third time they've passed. There's an hour between each pass. I think that's how long it takes them to get back to the start. It won't be long 'til they start searching the air pockets. I think we should leave now."

I nodded my head.

Mal let go of me.

"Well no time like the present." He said, taking my hand and I realised that he intended for us to return to the water.

"But where does this lead?" I asked.

"Well there's only one way out. So we can either stay here for the rest of our lives, our take a risk." He pointed out.

"We should take the risk." I said firmly.

"Ok. After three."

Mal counted to three and I held my breath before we leapt into the water and submerged once more. The currant pulled us along, our strokes keeping us from hitting the sides but little else. We were beneath the water for a while before Mal tugged on my hand and we broke the surface, still in darkness, but it allowed us a fresh lungful of air before we submerged again.

We travelled in the icy void, drawn ever onwards, until a glow appeared up ahead and I felt panic take me. Mal's grip tightened on my hand, as we prepared to meet our fate, but as we neared the glow we realised that the torch had been anchored somehow to the cave floor.

Mal pulled me upwards once more and I felt thankful for the air this time.

"I think they're marking air pockets so they can prepare to surface to search." Mal stated.

"That seems most likely." I replied. "Then we must not delay."

We submerged once more and soon the course was interspersed with glows of light. I felt agitated as I wondered if we'd meet one of them as they attached their light in place. I hoped that if this were so, then it would be Rea we came across.

The current began to change, and Mal pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around me and cushioning my head into his chest as he ducked his own head into me. I took the hint and clung around him as we dropped suddenly and then we were struggling to the surface into a cavern that echoed with our breath.

I found that the water was shallow and I stood dripping in the darkness as I tried to ascertain the whereabouts of Mal.

A hand took mine and I felt happy until I noted the fact that it was cold. I hissed and lashed out.

"Easy Lamb. I got you." A familiar voice said from the darkness.

"Mother!" I gasped and I threw myself toward her scent and felt the heat seep back into her body.

"Let me just get this damn torch to work." She said and I heard her hit something above my head.

Light flared and it took my eyes a moment to adjust after the hours of darkness.

The beam swung around and I caught the glimpse of rock and water. There was a roar of a waterfall and as the beam passed over it I felt shocked by the fact I had fallen fifty feet and I had barely noted the distance.

"Where is Mal?" I gasped as I was suddenly recalled to him.

"Over here." He called, coughing slightly.

I left Mother go and ran toward his voice. Mother ran beside me, her torch guiding our path.

We found him wedged into a gap in the rock. The water had forced him into that spot and now it lapped at his face and nose.

"Are you trapped?" I asked.

"I can't move." He said.

"Oh no." I cried, placing my hand to his cheek.

"Tobias!" Mom called loudly and her voice echoed.

"Come. You can materialise through the rock." I encouraged him.

"I…" He began, but trailed off.

"He can't concentrate enough." Mother translated, reading the words from his mind.

"If you do not concentrate then you will die." I said harshly.

I leapt up onto the rock and then lay on my stomach in order to place my hands to his cheeks.

"Come on Malachite. I know you can do this." I said firmly as I looked into his eyes.

Mal looked as if he was about to argue once more, but then he grinned as a look of determination crossed his face. He began moving upwards, as if he were climbing a staircase.

I went to let go of his face, but Mal's hands were free and kept mine in place and I had to rise to my knees. In increments I got to my feet as Mal emerged from the rock keeping my hands to his face. By the time he was stepping onto the top of the rock I was stretched on the very tips of my toes with my arms stretched above in order to keep my hands to his cheeks.

"Wow." Mother gasped. "Since when can you walk through stuff?"

"Never." Mal replied as he took his hands from mine and I settled back onto my feet.

"I came as fast as I could." Father said. "We had trouble in apprehending the last of Alec's men."

"The emergency's over." Mother replied. "Mal was trapped in the rock and it looked like you'd have to gouge the rock from around him, but then he walked right through it."

"Your telekinesis has grown." Father directed at Mal.

"But it hasn't." Mal said. "At least not over the years. It's just been like it always has, moving things with my mind and creating physical shields. I've never been powerful enough to be able to manipulate the molecules to slip between them."

"Then what changed?" Mother asked.

"I met Liza." He declared.

"Excuse me?" I asked, for I had no idea how this applied to me.

"Don't you know your own power?" He demanded.

"I have no powers. Tony is the gifted twin, as I have told you often." I reminded him.

"He's not the only gifted twin." Mal said. "You are like a super booster or something."

I gave him a look of confusion.

"You enhance other people's abilities. So yeah, ok I shifted us through solid rock, but I wouldn't have been able to do it if you weren't there. And it's more powerful when you touch the person you're enhancing." He said in a matter-of-fact voice, and although I was certain it could not be trued, it was hard to refute him in that moment.

"Is that why you wished me to remain touching your cheek?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was afraid if you let go I'd suddenly have a power drain and end up stuck inside the rock, and some of the rock would have been inside me. Our molecules would have been all mixed up and I have no idea what that would have done to me, only that it would most likely be painful." Mal said darkly.

"It is an interesting theory." I said with a sad sigh. "However, I know you say it only to humour me."

"What? How would this humour you? And what purpose would it serve me telling you this? You do enhance people's powers."

"If that were so then how has nobody else noted such a thing over the years?" I demanded.

"I don't know." He replied with a shrug. "Maybe they haven't had their powers tested to the full. Or there's no advancing on their powers. Or they have a fluctuation in their powers so they don't notice when you're adding to it. But I've known the limitations of my powers for years, so I know when I'm being boosted."

"I think this is something we should discuss once we are safely out of the cave and you have both rested and fed." Father said quickly before I could express further argument.

"I think it's for the best." Mother added and Mal and I agreed.

We stepped down onto the cave floor and we walked as a group, led by the two spots of light from the torches.

"So Mal. Long time no see." Mother said as we traversed the darkness.

"Yeah." Mal replied.

"So where have you been all these years?" She asked casually, but there was a hint of her hurt and relief beneath her words.

"Here there and everywhere." He replied with a wary chuckle. "Mostly trying to keep away from the vamps."

"Why?" Mother inquired.

"There are some out there who kill us half vampires if they think they can get away with it." Mal stated darkly.

"Really? We have to do something about this!" I exclaimed.

"We will discuss it with the others once we are back home." Father promised.

"Yeah. I know Jane will be happy she has someone to burn again if it's a common thing." Mother added.

"Jane?" Mal asked. "I thought you left the Volturi."

"We did." Mother replied. "And Jane did too. She's the main enforcer of the VCAC."

"What's that when it's at home?"

"The Vampire Coalition of America and Canada. They are the governing body pertaining to all vampires who wish to live or travel in North America." I stated. "Have you not heard of them?"

"No. And why didn't you say the Volturi weren't running the show anymore? It would have been nice to know that I could take my troubles somewhere and actually get listened to." Mal demanded of me, and I felt ashamed in that moment, I had failed my friend.

"I am sorry Mal. I was behaving a brat. I wished not to give Mother the credit she was due in bringing about our new arrangement. I wished to hate her for the foolish sense I had that she wished to replace me with the new baby." I stated.

"So all your running away to college and not going home was over a new baby?" He asked, and I realised I had let slip the secret I had been keeping from him for all this time in the hope that I would not drive him away. I had picked the worst way to break the news to him, and now it was time to humble myself before him before I sought his forgiveness.

"I am a brat and I deserve your ridicule and resentment for not informing you sooner that we vegetarians have run of North America, with consent of the vampire clans in the South. We have come to a compromise over feeding rights. I should have informed you of this, and also told you of my new sister. I was a brat and I do not deserve your kindness."

"Liza, this is not the time." Father said softly, and he touched my shoulder briefly.

"Of course Father." I said sadly and I fell into a sullen silence as we completed the journey from the cave.

It was a long walk, but if truth be told I had no energy to run. This plodding pace was enough for me. I could feel the draw of a nice hot shower and a cool clean bed. I wanted nothing more than to fall straight into sleep.

Mother lifted me into her arms and cradled me to her shoulder.

_Sleep if you want. _She thought toward me. _You've been through a lot these past few days and you should rest._

_No Mother. If Mal is walking then so should I._ I stated firmly.

_Are you sure?_

_Very much so. Although I am grateful for the offer._

_I know Lamb._ Mother said as she placed me back on the floor.

I continued walking and after a while Mother and Father turned out the torches. It was quite dark, but not the impenetrable darkness of earlier. It was clear that light was reaching us, even if it wasn't apparent yet. I knew that the torches had been switched off in order to allow our eyes to adjust gradually to the natural light as we exited the cave.

As I caught the scent of fresh air I felt a renewed vigour and that helped to carry me from the cave and out onto a flat rock perched precariously over a rushing river.

"Just up the rope and we'll be in the car." Mother said, pointing up the cliff behind us.

My first thought was of how high it looked, but then I chastised myself for a hundred feet was nothing to a dhampir.

Mal gave my hand a squeeze and I looked at him fully for the first time in what felt like days, although I doubt we had spent more than a few hours within the cave. He looked somewhat drawn, paler than usual and very exhausted. His hair was matted with cave debris and his clothes were damp and worn. Not to mention the specks of my blood visible down the front of his shirt.

Despite all of this he managed to smile and give me a look of encouragement. With his eyes alone he managed to communicate, come on Liza bach, not far now. Just up this cliff and we'll be home.

I smiled in return and felt the true strength I needed to climb to the top of the rope. Although my arms were beginning to tire and it was with some relief that I reached the top. I staggered across uneven ground and was intercepted by Granny Ness, who threw a blanket around my shoulders before pulling me into an embrace.

I fell into her arms allowing her warmth to encompass me for a moment; it was so good to be near her again. To be near most of my family who I knew were near. I pulled the blanket around me and turned to find that Auntie Rose had handed a blanket to Mal. Mal pulled it around himself, and he seemed subdued.

I stepped toward him and hugged him. He hugged me in return, leaning his cheek on my head as we both delighted in the fact that we were alive and free. There was the reassurance of the scents of my family that added to this feeling of relief. I was back with my family, and Mal was here too.

Mal sniffed and lifted his head sharply. I looked up at him, thus giving me a good view up his quivering nostrils. Suddenly he pulled me behind him and his posture became defensive as he let out a growl.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly as the others looked at him with caution.

"Jane is here." He hissed.

"Of course she is." Mother said, tapping Mal gently on the shoulder. "She was overseeing the rescue."

"What?" Mal demanded.

"She is the leader of the Coalition." I stated, stepping from behind Mal and I took his hand. "She leads the guard in the apprehension and punishment of vampires who break the laws."

"What laws?" Mal asked, looking down at me.

"Kidnapping dhampir for starters." Jane stated, stepping toward us from the throng of the guard. "Killing on another's territory without seeking permission. Wilful exposure of our world to the humans. Recruiting others to join him in his crimes. But most of all, trying to frame the daughter of my very good friends for murder in a way that leaves her unable to defend herself to the humans without drawing attention to our world. To making her feel so scared that she had to flee the life she was creating for herself. To take her and keep her prisoner for days, and when she does escape have one of his minions confuse her so she ends up running in endless circles while she slowly dehydrates. And doing the same to the boy we were once charged to protect for simply being a friend to the girl." Jane paused and her face looked wary. "Alec has broken a lot of our laws and he will be punished after his trial."

"You're giving him a trial?" Mal demanded.

"It's the law." I whispered. "Everyone is entitled to a trial, unless they give enough reason to be killed on the spot."

"And Alec hasn't?" Mal asked sarcastically.

"If he gave himself up then he has the right to a trial." I stated.

"And with Alec it's a delicate issue anyway." Jane stated. "We don't know if he's here on Aro's behalf."

"He told me he had left the Volturi." I stated.

"But he has lied to you in the past." Jane stated.

She was merely stating a fact, but it still hurt. Alec had lied to me in the past, why should I believe him now? He could have been working for Aro, but then what would Aro gain from this? And another thing…

"If he was working for Aro he would not be able to lift a hand against me." I stated. "For Mother's edict still stands. Alec was working of his own accord, and that was how he managed to kidnap me."

"There is always a chance that it has warn off." Jane stated, but she sounded almost hopeful.

I stepped toward Jane and hugged her.

"You know he has done this of his own accord and deserves to be punished, but he is still your brother and you can not bring yourself to decide his fate." I whispered into her ear. "I understand. I am a twin myself."

I stepped away from Jane and I could feel Mal's curious eyes on my back. He was most likely wondering how I could be so casual with Jane as to hug her.

"I think he should go on trial for all to see. Justice must be seen to be done otherwise it is not a deterrent. Do you not agree Mal?" I turned to him as I asked the latter.

"I guess." Mal murmured.

"Talking of justice, how are we gonna clear Liza?" Mother asked and Jane looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps we could find a human criminal to take the place of Alec." Farther suggested. "There are many a vile human who get away with sickening crimes through loopholes in the law. Perhaps we could engineer a scenario that puts them in prison with no loophole to aid them."

"Would that be ethical?" Mother asked.

"Maybe we should save this discussion for later?" Alice suggested. "We really need to clear this area soon."

Mal and I were ushered into a van. There were no seats in the back, but I was so exhausted I cared not. I merely lay down on the carpet, wrapped up in my blanket. Mal curled beside me and his green eyes looked into mine. I could not fathom his thoughts, and given the revelations he had encountered over the last thirty-six hours I was hesitant to ask.

The van rumbled into life and began to move over bumpy terrain. The van was jolted, but I barely noticed it as Mal still held me with his eyes. I was unable to look away and I wished he would speak to me. I wished he would not speak and say hurtful words.

I felt my lip tremble I was too exhausted to keep a strong hold on my emotions. Mal reached out a hand and brushed it against my cheek as if to wipe away a tear, although I knew there were none there.

"So." He said.

"So?" I prompted, ready to face his hatred.

"Alec then." He stated.

"Alec?" I asked with confusion, for this had been at the bottom of what might be affecting his mood in that moment.

"He was the one who broke your heart." He stated.

"Yes." I said sadly.

"You said the guy was called Sasha Ulyanov." He reminded me.

"Which is an alias Alec uses at times." I said sadly.

"Why didn't you say?" He asked softly.

"There was no point at the time since I believed I would never lay eyes on him again. And really, how could I admit that I was tricked by Alec of the Volturi with his false words of love and his taking advantage of my naivety when it came to men?" I asked sadly.

"I would have thought that you were only young at the time and it's easy to get swayed by someone older and more experienced. That no doubt Alec tailor-made his bait to do his master's bidding. I bet he watched you a while before he approached you?" Mal said as he took my hand in his.

"Yes." I replied.

"Then he knew how to be to make you fall for him. Only trouble is, I think he fell for you too." Mal stated, and I felt that he was studying my face for something.

"How so?" I asked, wishing to hear his theory, did it match my own?

"He wouldn't go to this much trouble if he didn't love you. I mean obsessively love you." Mal corrected, although I had no idea why for the thought of Alec loving me in any form was repulsive. "And you wouldn't have been able to pull the wool over his eyes with your feminine whiles if he didn't at least find you attractive. And Liza, thanks for blindfolding me, if I'd had to witness the sight of what I heard…" He shivered slightly.

"I have no attraction for him." I stated, feeling the sudden need to reassure Mal. "I had to imagine him as someone else in order to touch him. I would have used any other way, but outnumbered as we were I was left with no choice."

"Well if it's any consolation, I think you got him back for crushing your heart all them years ago. And then some." Mal said with a slight smile.

"Oh dear. Was it wrong for me to use such action against him?" I asked, feeling suddenly worried.

"What? Why? It's what he wanted wasn't it? And if he hadn't kidnapped you in the first place you wouldn't have to play dirty." Mal reassured me.

"But is it right to use such underhand tactics?"

"If it keeps you alive it is." Mal stated. "So just don't go second guessing yourself now that we're free and he's captured. You did the best you could with the tools available to you. I mean, it's not as if there's any weapons that can penetrate vampire flesh. And us dhampir are weaker, even facing one vampire can be a bit of a challenge, never mind four."

"Three." I corrected.

"But there were four if you include Alec." Mal countered and I realised he knew nothing of Rea.

"Yes. But Rea was on our side. Unfortunately Alec decided to enlist her help when he went to find protection rather than one of the men as I had hoped." I frowned. "I wonder in which direction the town lay?"

"To the west of the main entrance." Mother stated, and I craned my head to see that she was watching us over the back of the seat. "If you'd gone around the rock formation to the west of where you came out over the canyon you would have found it."

"And I chose north." I said mournfully.

"North is where your home is." Mal said, and I looked at him and smiled.

"I was hoping to head home, to head to safety. But we merely ran in circles." I said mournfully.

"Like Jane said, one of Alec's men could mess with your mind. It was a bit like Zafrina's power." Mother stated.

"Was?" I asked as I sat up to face Mother. "Then I take it he's no more?"

"Rea took him out as soon as she knew back up had arrived. Her first target would have been Alec, but he was the other side of the water slide of doom at the time." She replied.

"Too bad." I stated.

"Actually it's a good thing. You know what Aro's like about his old minions. This way we got a peace offering. Let the brothers decide Alec's fate and they'll feel they've got a hand in our politics."

"Wow. So you're really running the show?" Mal asked, sitting up also.

"Yeah. Well Jane and her elected Government is. I didn't want to get into all that agro. I mean my services are there in an emergency, but otherwise I just want me a nice quiet life." Mother explained.

"And the Volturi really aren't in charge anymore?" Mal asked, still a little sceptical over the whole notion.

"No." Mother stated.

"And didn't you say that vampires are not allowed to attack dhampir?" Mal inquired.

"It was part of the dhampir charter that Tony and I drafted and submitted to the committee. It was sanctioned so any vampire found harming a dhampir will be punished." I explained.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this when I was always going on about the bad vamps and how we had to watch out for the Volturi?" Mal demanded in a slightly exasperated voice, and I realised that he too was exhausted and drained and was allowed a small amount of melodrama.

Now I'd had time to think and was not feeling guilty over keeping Billie a secret, I realised that I had often tried to tell him about the new state of affairs. I thought it only right that I defend myself on that point. But not in a confrontational way, I did not wish to fight with Mal.

"I did try to tell you." I stated in a careful voice, not wishing to sound as if I were accusing him of anything. "On many occasions I tried to tell you, but we were always interrupted; usually by Dove, and I would lose my train of thought or the matter would not be raised again for a while. When we would finally come back to it Dove would be on hand with her bad timing. She has made quite a habit out of interrupting us."

"Tell me about it." Mal said despondently.

Mother looked quickly between Mal and I, then her eyes widened as if in shock. I felt communication pass between her and Father, but since Tony was absent I could not hear what was said. I frowned as the realisation hit me.

"Where is Tony?" I asked.

"Back at Tregarran with Grace and Billie." Mother replied. "And helping Carlisle with the birth."

"What birth?" I asked, and for a worrying moment my mind went to the thought that I had missed out on being an auntie as well as a big sister.

"Ebony is having a baby." Mother stated.

"Auntie Ebony?" I asked in excitement. "I take it that Nahuel is the father."

"Of course he is the father Liza." Father said from the driver's seat.

"I thought I should ask in case some development had occurred in my absence." I said feeling somewhat defensive.

"Of course." Father said. "It is only natural that you would be behind on current events since you chose to cut yourself off from the family."

"Tobias!" Mother chastised.

But Father was right to criticise and so I dropped my head and said, "Sorry Father. And sorry Mother for all the grief I have caused you. I have been the worst possible daughter these last few months. If it were not for Malachite watching over me I would have been the worst possible person too. I realise now that family is important and it was wrong of me to feel misplaced. I will never do something so foolish again. I have learnt my lesson. The hard way."

"Hey Lamb, don't be so hard on yourself. You can't help it if you're hot headed, I mean we all know where you get that from." Mother said with a snigger. "And you were getting back in touch. You kept your promise to text me every other day. And you were texting Tony too."

"You got back in touch?" Mal asked. "And didn't tell me?"

"I was waiting until I was on firmer footing, and ready to return home to Mother. To my father and brother. To meet my sister Billie." I stopped and felt appalled with myself. "What will she make of the grown woman who wanted nothing to do with her? How could I act so horribly at the thought of a baby? What was I thinking?"

"What were you thinking?" Mal asked, and he was looking at me with open hostility, I knew the knowledge would turn him against me, and I had no reason to blame him, I hated myself for my behaviour.

"We are here." Father said as the van drew to a stop. "We must discuss what is to be done."

"About clearing up the mess I have caused?" I asked.

"You didn't cause this Lamb." Mother said firmly. "Alec did. My only gripe is that you should have told us how serious it was from the word go, rather than play it down the way you did. We could have intervened to stop the cops linking anything to you."

"I honestly believed the law would serve me. I was not guilty and there would be no evidence. I had no idea Malcolm planned to film my ordeal." I paused and gasped. "He was not the camera man."

"Alec." Mal growled and I nodded my head.

"Let's go sort this out." Mother said before exiting the van via the passenger door.

The back doors were opened and sunlight flooded in. I blinked in the sudden light as a vampire in a wide brimmed Stetson held a hand out to me.

"Why Miss Liza, ain't you a sight for sore eyes." Mr Sam Ransome JR declared.

I took his offered hand and allowed him to pull me from the van and his exposed skin sparkled in the relentless sun.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance once more Mr Ransome." I said with a curtsy. "Although I would rather it be under better circumstances."

"It is always a pleasure to meet with you Miss Liza. Now tell me, who is this handsome young man of yours?" Sam Ransome JR said, indicating Mal who had got out of the van behind me.

"This is my good friend Mr Malachite Llewellyn." I said, taking Mal's arm and pulling him forward. "Mal, may I introduce you to Mr Sam Ransome JR, Governor of the Texas territories."

"Governor?" Mal asked.

"I thought I aught to make things more democratic like." Sam Ransome JR said grandly. "I gave all vampires on my land the vote, provided they voted for me of course." He added with a wide grin that enhanced the features that had once helped him charm the good people of Texas, before a vampiress took a fancy to him and changed him. He never spoke about his maker and I had a feeling there was no love lost there, much like Uncle Jasper and Maria.

"Very democratic." Mal observed.

"Now enough lolly gagging, we got us a meeting to attend." Sam Ransome declared as he placed a hand on my shoulder and the other on Mal's shoulder and began leading us toward the big building made from corrugated steel and it was but a moment for me to realise it was an aeroplane hanger. We had stopped at an airstrip.

"May I cut in Mr Ransome?" Mother said as she gently but firmly took his place behind Mal and I.

"Why of course Mrs Hannigan, I would sure hate to impose." Sam Ransome said politely despite the fact that he'd already been displaced.

As much as I feel comfortable in Sam Ransome's presence, I felt infinitely better with Mother's arm about me. I placed my arm about her back and leant my head into her side as we walked. I inhaled her scent deeply and I felt tears threaten as I chastised myself for staying so long from her presence.

_I have missed you Mother._ I thought. _I should not have been so…_

_We'll talk about it later Lamb._ She said, tapping my shoulder. _Once you've fed and rested and we're back home._

I nodded my head and sought to be closer to her warmth whilst still maintaining locomotion.

Mal chuckled from Mother's other side and I felt his arm resting above mine as he too embrace Mother.

"What's so funny?" Mother asked.

"I feel like a kid again." He sighed. "You here, protecting me from the Volturi."

Mother laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, feels just like the old days, except I'm a mom now." Mother said and her arm tightened about me and she kissed my head. "Three times over."

"Yeah. But adolescent confusion aside, you were always a mom to me." Mal observed, and I frowned a little at his change in accent. He sounded very much like Mother now, his tone and inflection matching hers.

"Yeah." Mother replied and there was something uneasy in her mind but I could not follow it without Tony here to help me.

Besides there was no time to ponder further for we were stepping into the hanger where a conference table had been set up. Mal and I were ushered into very comfortable seats where a place had been laid for us with glucose drink, steaming vegetable soup with dry bread and best of all, fresh warm blood. Although it was now in a glass I knew that only moment before one of the vampires had harvested it from the rabbits. I wondered if I should like to drink rabbit blood again since that was what Alec offered me, but then I brushed that thought aside. That way lay obsession and my life ruled by someone who was truly insignificant to me now.

Mal and I sat and he took my hand, although I knew it was for the feeling of comfort for other than my family he knew no other vampires here, other than Jane and he still counted her as hostile. I did not begrudge him this thought because of his upbringing; Jane would have to redeem herself in his eyes before he would trust her.

"Help yourself." Jane said, "Eat while we talk."

I nodded and reached for the bread, Mal's hand tightened on mine. I looked to him and gave him a reassuring smile before I tore a chunk of bread off with one hand and dunked it in the soup, watching the broth soak delightfully into the bread. I brought it to my mouth and when it hit my tongue I almost melted into the flavours. So good was that hot soup after days of starvation. I chewed the bread and swallowed and waited a moment, but the bread was light and the soup just right, it would not burden an unlined stomach.

I dipped the bread again and savoured the second morsel a moment longer before I picked up my spoon and took a few sips. Mal took encouragement from the fact that I was yet to keel over and began to eat his own soup while the vampires conducted business around us.

I noticed that Alec was standing at the far end of the table, his posture somewhat defiant, but I knew that Grandma Bella was containing his power; we were safe from his numbing influence. I wondered for a moment if it would have helped if he showed remorse, but I realised it was too much to hope for. Alec was Volturi through and through, even if he had forsaken the robe, to him pride was most important.

I reached for my glass of blood and began to sip it; I felt it fill my body in a delightful way, enhancing everything beyond comprehension. It always amazed me how my senses shifted after feeding, although it was not often that I noticed it so readily as in a room full of talking vampires. That was how it took a moment for me to realise what they were saying.

"You are sending us home like naughty children while the adults clean up the mess?" I demanded.

All twenty people in the room turned to me, but I would not shrink under the glare of their attention. I would not be sent away, not when Mal and I were required to ensure our names were cleared without too much criminal activity where documents were concerned. Besides, how the vampires planned to tackle it would mean Mal and I would never be able to attend Riverside again, at least not while our friends were still there. Perhaps it was perverse, but I could not help but think if that was to be the outcome then in a sense Alec would have won. My life would be destroyed, if that were his intention, and he would have won.

This could not be!

There must be another way that would clear Mal and I completely and thus leave us able to return to Riverside after Christmas, we would need time to settle our nerves would we not? Besides, it would give the gossip chance to die down. Of course for it to work then Mal and I could not simply be packed off home, we would be integral to the plan.

Would Mal go along with this?

"Yeah. We're adults you know and we didn't cause this mess, Alec did. We want to help just as much as you, and I think Liza and me needs to be there." He stated and I was certain then that he would agree to my plan.

"Don't be silly child. We have much experience in cleaning up such messes." Chided Areola Cohen, leader of the Phoenix coven.

"Don't call me child." Mal snapped. "I am a veteran of the La Push Skirmish and the Battle of Volterra. I was there on the front line when the Fire Twins were finally felled. I protected the Quileute from the advances of the Chiang Shih. I also know about clearing up. Or how you vamps like to clean up, but Liza and me got a good group of friends here in Riverside. A good group we'd like to keep in contact with if at all possible. We don't want a clean up that's just sweeping everything under the carpet. We want one where every corner is dusted and Liza and me come out of this looking as clean as ever. If you know anything about Liza you know she'll agree with me, because she'd never sweep anything under the carpet. She's too much of a neat freak for that."

I giggled and Mother and Father and the others of my family who were present laughed too. The other vampires were unsure how to react, although Jane looked rather amused.

"But there is no way to completely exonerate you." Areola protested.

"And you're likely to get in the way." Billy Dukes of Nevada added.

I took a calming breath and rose to my feet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have a plan that will fully exonerate Mal and I in the eyes of the human law. However it will require us to be present, and we would play an instrumental part."

The vampires began to argue, some siding with us, some against. Others were more ambivalent, they merely wished the meeting concluded, the job done and they could return home. Jane called for order.

"Let us hear the plan before we dismiss it." She said and she gave me a smile of encouragement, I knew I had her vote, but was this a matter where her casting vote would come into play?

It mattered not for I was certain of one thing, "You will not dismiss this plan for it's the best option available to us. Mal and I must be involved in clearing our names. And this is how we will go about it…"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Skys the limit 7507, ****Lauren j,**** Alexsandra,**** Lsb123,**** Jaboo101,****Alph****abloodwolf and BellaNessieCullen  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hello. It is I, Liza Summers. If you wish to know what happened to Malcolm meet me at the old Carson warehouse. You know where it is. And I advise you to come alone." I hung up before there was a reply and handed the phone to Mother who held onto it in case there was a returned call.<p>

"Are you sure he's the one Lamb?" She asked with worry.

"Yes." I said firmly. "It is all well and good to frame someone who has already committed murder, but why not take someone off the street before they cross that threshold?"

"But isn't that like playing god?"

"No Mother. Gobbo is a nasty piece of work. He perverted Malcolm into being the perfect accomplice in rape, and then when Malcolm vanished he began to recruit Trick. In taking Gobbo off the street we not only save some innocent girl he might decide would be worth going that extra step and killing, but also we are saving Trick from his influence." I explained.

"But he can't be that bad?" Mother said, as if she hoped there was no such person in this world.

"If Mal and I had not been dhampir and able to fight them off then Gobbo would have murdered Mal while Trick forced himself upon me, then Gobbo would have had his way before killing me. Or possibly forcing Trick to do so." I said, thinking it best to be blunt in this instant.

"Oh my god!" Mother gasped as she read the truth in my mind.

"You'll have a better picture once he gets here." Mal stated.

"I don't think I want a better picture." Mother observed, looking a little ill.

Father took her hand in a comforting manner, but there was little comfort until she could confront the boy who sought to murder me.

"How you holding up?" Mal asked while Mother and Father prepared themselves for the arrival of Gobbo, and possibly Trick.

"Ok." I said, smiling as much as I could.

"Now come on Liza, I know you." He said, as he sat down on a chair. "If you use the word ok, then you're not."

I considered this for a moment; in the meanwhile Mal pulled me closer to him, until I was between his legs so that he could hug me closer before he released me, but leant his cheek on my head.

"Now tell me bach, how are you really holding up?"

I sighed and leant into his chest, resisting the urge to climb up on his lap and go asleep against his shoulder. I could not afford such luxury at the moment, not only would Mal disapprove, even if he did not say so he would not wish me to at present, not until I had explained myself fully. That I would do, once we had cleared our names. The question was how did I feel at present?

"Numb." I replied truthfully. "There are too many things I must concentrate on being at present for this to truly register. I know later I'm sure to feel upset, but at this moment in time I am ok."

"Glad to hear it." Mal said with a chuckle, and I felt it vibrate through my ribs.

I sighed and raised my hand to place my fingers against his hair, it felt so soft. And Mal's arms were around me as he held me to him, in almost a protective fashion. His cheek still rested against the top of my head as if he wished to hide me from the troubles of the world. If that was his intention I was very much for it. I would give anything to hide from the rest of the world with only Malachite for company, even if it were only for a few hours. How we would make use of those hours…

"Liza, he's just been spotted." Mother said and I was pulled from my reverie. "He'll be here in five minuets and he has the other one with him."

"Trick." I said as I pulled away from Mal. "Then I suppose we should take up our positions."

I sat in one of the fold away chairs at the metal table and Mal sat beside me. All the lights about the warehouse went out bar the one directly above the table and a few spots to light Gobbo's path to us. Mother and Jane were at the ready in the shadows nearest and Father and a handful of other vampires were stationed at other points in the off chance that either one of them would escape the inner confines of our trap.

The sound of the door opening echoed through the empty building and I took Mal's hand in comfort.

"Hello?" Trick called out but he was quickly silenced by Gobbo.

I turned to Mal who nodded.

"I'm in here." I called and my voice echoed.

Both sets of footsteps echoed along the corridors. They stopped short of the door where there was a whispered conversation. Then Gobbo entered alone.

"You came alone." I said, exuding naïve gratitude, but had I been human I would have known Trick was hiding outside the door regardless.

"You didn't." He said shortly.

"I did not state I would be alone." I said. "Mal is here for support."

"Why?" Gobbo asked suspiciously.

"Because you have tried killing us before and I could not take the risk. Please have a seat." I said as I indicated the swivel seat on the opposite side of the table.

"What do you know about Mal?" He demanded.

"Have a seat and I will tell you." I said, indicating the seat opposite Mal and I.

Gobbo gave me a dark look, but finally he relented and sat down.

"So what happened?" He asked, swinging the chair from side to side as he played at being confident.

"You killed Mal." I stated, reverting to the short form for the time being since it would help with our plan.

"What?" Gobbo exclaimed as he sat forward in the chair. "The hell I did!"

"Yes, you did." I said firmly as if it was an irrefutable truth. "You told me so yourself."

"When?" Gobbo asked, giving me an amused look as he thought I was going mad.

"When you attacked Mal Rogers and I, and I beat you to the floor, you mumbled a confession. You told me how you had groomed Mal over the years, turning him into your perfect accomplice in rape. However he was not as devoted to it as you, seeing it as merely a means to get the girl he likes, and not treat them as nothing more than objects to abuse and violate as you did. Then he went and betrayed you most grievously by falling in love with one of the intended victims and wished to woo her properly. You pressurised him into taking what he wanted, said I would never yield while he was being nice. Then when I fought him off you became angry and you killed him for his failure."

"What? You're crazy." He said with a snort. "Mal was my boy, why would I kill him over a stupid little bitch who don't know when to shut up and put out."

"Shut up and listen." Mal growled and he glared at Gobbo who appeared to be having trouble opening his mouth.

"You knew what happened in that room because you were the one filming the entire thing so that you could peruse it later for your own sick pleasure. You were there in the closet filming through the slats in the door. You were so angry that Mal allowed himself to be overpowered by a stupid little bitch that you killed him without thinking. You tried to conceal the death, but when the body emerged you tried to pin the blame on me, after all I was the last to see him alive."

"Then why did I report him missing?" Gobbo demanded.

"To cover your ass." Mal stated. "You knew there was a possibility that the body might be found. Anyway, people about town were starting to mention his absence, it would look weird if someone other than his best friends reported him gone."

Gobbo shook his head.

"You're living in a fantasy world." He said with a snort.

"No, you are Gobbo and it is time you learned that there are worse monsters than you." I stated darkly.

Gobbo looked at Mal and I as if he doubted my words. Mother stepped up behind him and spun his chair around. She stopped it and leaned down, locking his eyes with hers. Then Mother set about using her Alpha voice to convince Gobbo that what Mal and I had suggested was true. He had killed Malcolm in a fit of rage when he had failed in his mission to put me in my place.

Mother allowed time for the order to sink in before she pulled away from Gobbo and a vampire ushered Trick toward her. Now she worked to have Trick corroborate events, but also make him as much a victim of this as Mal and I.

In the mean time the vampires moved away the table and placed the chairs Mal and I had occupied back to back. Mal and I took our seats while Father tied the ropes. He would trust none of the others to do this task for he wanted to ensure they looked inescapable whilst not biting too much into the flesh of our wrists.

Mal and I were soon bound together, and whilst my hands were bound my nose started itching, there was no way to scratch it. That seemed rather typical of my body. I wriggled my nose, trying to relieve it of the itching sensation as everyone took up their positions while Trick was deployed to bring Detective Hickman to us.

As Mal and I sat there in the cold I thought it might have been a better idea to deploy Trick, then wait five minuets or so before Mal and I would be tied. My nose was itching and now my bladder began to suggest that it might wish to be emptied very soon.

"I should have gone to the bathroom." I murmured.

"We won't have to wait that long." Mal assured me.

"Yes, but I had not factored my unruly body into the equation."

"You don't really need the toilet." Mal stated. "You just think you do cause you can't use it."

"Yes, well it certainly feels as if I need the toilet." I said, shifting uncomfortably in the little room I was afforded by Father's expert rope tying.

"You'll last." Mal whispered.

I wished I could believe him, but my bladder was distracting me. At this rate I would not be able to become upset and I was reliant on this for when Hickman turned up. I had been kidnapped and imprisoned by a psychotic murderer, needing to use the bathroom was the least of my worries. Yet I could not put my mind to right.

"For god sake stop fidgeting!" Mal snapped.

"Excuse me?" I demanded angrily.

"You're getting on my nerves! All I can feel is you moving against my back and it's damn annoying." He growled.

"I cannot help it if my body wishes to take a call of nature." I protested.

"Makes sense." Mal conceded.

"Yes." I said, feeling my point had been made.

"That your body would be difficult and contrary." He added in a low, criticising voice.

"What?" I asked, unsure if I had heard his words and inflection correctly.

"Well that is you all over isn't it? Running away from home because your mother was having a baby? No wonder you wouldn't tell me. You knew I'd feel ashamed to even sit next to you on the bus let alone call you my friend." He continued.

"But you said you'd hear me out…" I muttered as I felt a lurch in my heart.

"Yeah. Before I knew how much of a whiney brat you are! God how selfish can you get? You think you got problems? Well I got real problems Liza, ones that are a lot more important than the fact that I'm going to have to share my parents' love with one more person. I haven't got parents, and you were throwing yours away over something so trivial? I can't believe I stood up for you." He said in a rage filled hiss. "I'll never trust any one again." He added in a sad hurt voice that made me feel so utterly ashamed.

"Oh god, I am so sorry." I gasped and the tears began to roll down my cheeks, I gasped for breath, trying to sob, but it seemed such a hard thing to do as my nose became full and I found it hard to breathe.

"I'm sorry too bach." Mal murmured and he squeezed my fingers briefly.

He had not meant any of what he said and I felt relief, but did not allow it to take me. I stored it away while I allowed the all-consuming grief to take me. Mal had given me all I needed to reach a state that would convince Detective Hickman that I feared for my life. I'd spent nigh on a week being held and taunted by a murderer who hoped to bully Mal and I into taking the rap. We were holding it together, but barely. I was on the edge of unravelling and rescue could not come soon enough.

Gobbo had started pacing, muttering to himself. He seemed to be caught in an argument as if he were suffering from demons. Did we wish him to appear mad? Perhaps this was the effect of Mother's alpha voice settling into his mind, preparing him to confess. There was surely a part of him that would try and resist, but there was no fighting Mother's voice, it would win out eventually. I hoped it would take effect by the time Hickman arrived.

It seemed an eternity before we finally heard the sound of the door opening and two sets of footsteps.

"He's in here Detective." Trick said, his voice too soft for Gobbo to hear, but Hickman shushed him.

I could imagine him listening out, straining his ears until they rang with his heartbeat as he listened out into the silence for any hint of ambush. His footsteps came closer, echoing through the space, enough now to alert Gobbo that there was someone there.

"Trick?" He called out.

"Yeah. I got those…those cakes you wanted." Trick replied and Gobbo relaxed.

"Don't scare me like that dude." Gobbo sighed as Trick entered, carrying a doughnut bag in his hand that he was holding out to display that he wasn't hiding anything. "I thought you were the cops."

"Why would you think that?" Trick asked with a nervous laugh, his eyes flickering as far right as they would go for a moment, as if to look behind him. He would have given the game away had Gobbo not been looking away.

"I don't know. I'm just a little edgy. So what cakes did you get?" Gobbo asked, his voice sounding almost normal now.

"Doughnuts." Trick replied as he threw the bag onto the table.

Gobbo moved to get them and out of my line of vision, in that moment Hickman entered the room swiftly and had his gun held at the ready.

"Hands over your head and turn around slowly." He growled.

"What?" Gobbo replied.

"This is Detective Hickman of the LAPD. You're under arrest for kidnapping and unlawful imprisonment. Hands over your head and turn around slowly or I'll assume you're resisting arrest." Hickman ordered, with a steely gaze and a steady gun hand.

"You got me officer." Gobbo said in slightly maniacal voice that suddenly recalled Jack Nicholson in One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest. "I confess to everything."

"Everything?" Hickman asked carefully, his gun still trained on Gobbo as he reached for his handcuffs.

"Yeah. I kidnapped that stupid whore and her boyfriend. She corrupted my boy, made him care. That's why I had to kill him." Gobbo explained in a low intense voice.

"Who?" Hickman asked, his tones suddenly cautious as he worried he was dealing with a nut job.

"Mal of course." Gobbo retorted as if it should be obvious. "Warned him not to cross me, to just get on with it, make that bitch realise her place. But he failed me, let her knock him away and she escaped. I was so angry I just went and killed him. Snapped his neck like a pencil."

"You do realise that I got enough to convict you. You've given a verbal confession to an officer of the law." Hickman stated.

"Yeah. Well that would work, if you were getting out of here." Gobbo said cheerfully. "But you're not. I'm gonna kill you along with these two."

"Sorry son but I'm the one aiming the gun." Hickman said levelly.

"But you should have called for back up." Gobbo sang. "Trick. Get him."

Trick trembled for a moment, and then seemed to find some strength.

"No. I'm tired of you making me do bad things. I'm not gonna assault a cop for you." He said firmly.

"You'll do as I say." Gobbo snapped.

Trick shook his head.

"You can't control me anymore. I'm fed up with you ruling my life. You don't own me. I hate the stuff you made me do. Not anymore, I'm turning my life around and that don't start with assaulting a cop." Trick growled.

"And I called back up before I got here." Hickman stated as the sound of sirens drew closer. "So just give it up kid, you're making it worse for yourself."

Gobbo was stalling, he didn't care if he was going to be arrested he wanted his moment of glory. I was reminded of those shows where a serial killer was after the infamy. The killing was good, but if you were never caught how would you be known throughout history. I felt a strange chill through me in that moment. Gobbo had killed no one, why would he want such infamy? It was so very strange, but then Gobbo kept talking.

"You know, Mal wasn't my first." He said in an intense voice. "Not by a long shot. First was this nerd at school, can't even remember his name, but he was always following me around, taking pictures. I made sure he never got to develop them. Should never have took them pics of me and Patty Henning."

This was not part of what we had instructed, who was Patty Henning? What was going on?

"And then there was that drifter Gigi, do anything for ten bucks, and I mean anything. Well for a hundred she was willing to play at being my love slave. Stupid bitch didn't realise there was no playing about it. She tried to escape, I lost my rag, slapped her till she bled and didn't stop there."

The sirens were now outside and police were pouring into the building.

"Then I meet my boy Mal, he was so easy to mould, his mind so similar to mine. Girls were nothing but toys to be played with when we chose. Why should they have any choice? We were the men and they were nothing but stupid whores in their short skirts and low cut tops just begging for it. Ain't nothing worse than a dick tease. What good's a girl who'll rev your motor then put on the breaks before you hit the road? I take what they're advertising, it's my right. So what if I got rough with a few? Not like they were worth anything anyway."

Detective Fraser came up besides Hickman frowning. Hickman cocked his head and Fraser raised her gun and trained it on Gobbo. Hickman holstered his gun and moved beyond my field of vision, but from the sounds I was certain he was putting the cuffs on Gobbo.

"Gob 'Gobbo' Johnson, I'm arresting you for the murder of Malcolm Donaldson and for trying to pervert the course of justice. I am also arresting you for two counts kidnapping and unlawful imprisonment. Attempted murder. Two other counts of murder and numerous counts of rape. You have the right to remain silent…"

As Hickman read Gobbo his rights, Fraser holstered her gun and approached me.

"Are you ok sugar?" She asked.

I managed to nod my head, but I was sure it was unconvincing. I was still tearful over Mal's words. Confused with the extent of Gobbo's confessions. It was unlikely that Detective Fraser would think I was ok. I was merely putting on a brave face.

"Soon have you out of them ropes." She stated as she began to untie them.

As soon as I was free I went around to Mal, to look into his face and I saw the worry in his eyes. The worry that his false words had turned me from him. How could he think such a thing? I hugged him to show there was no ill will, and it was reassurance for myself when his newly freed arms encircled me and pulled me up onto his lap. I hugged him tighter, resting my chin on his shoulder and I could feel myself drifting.

But now was not the time for sleep. There was more to do. We had to give our statements, and before that we had to be checked over by the paramedics. They were in fact two members of Jane's guard, I recognised the female as Rea. They had blankets, which they draped around us as they led us out to a waiting ambulance.

In the ambulance Rea sat in the back as her partner, I recalled his name as being Alvin, drove us toward the nearest hospital.

"You did good kid." She said, and tapped my shoulder. "Just keep up them acting skills and I'll give you an Oscar."

I chuckled slightly as I sat next to Mal, holding his hand, not willing to let it go.

"Now for the hard part. Getting you both into the hospital and onto the right ward. We've got our people already infiltrated, but you can't factor in hospital busy bodies."

"What is it that you require us to do?" I asked.

"So you're actually gonna follow my advice this time?" Rea said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I did not sit tight, but I knew not how long rescue would take and besides, freeing myself and Mal would have helped your plan. If only Alec had taken Gofer or Curly then we could have overthrown the other and ambushed Alec when he returned." I lamented.

"That would have worked." Rea conceded. "But Alec insisted on me. He seemed to think I'd have better knowledge of contraception. Go figure? I tried to get him to let me stay, insisting that it was more a man's area of expertise, but Alec weren't buying. I said what if you needed the john, had to translate that to toilet. That's when he told Jed and Bert to move you up to his room where you'd be more comfortable and there was the en suite if you needed to freshen up."

"And thus Gofer and Curly returned to the prison room to find me freeing Mal." I realised. "It was in panic that Mal managed to move us through solid rock."

"Yeah. That was pretty impressive. Pissed Alec right off, he didn't know you could do that." Rea stated.

"I didn't know I could do that." Mal replied. "It's amazing how you can learn a new level to your power when your mind is so focused. Guess it was the thought of impending death, there was no way out, but I can control molecules right? Why can't I move my molecules through the ones in the wall? So I did."

I wondered at Mal's statement, but before I could question it we arrived at the hospital and Rea left the ambulance and appeared a moment later with Alice and Rose who were in nurses uniforms. I said nothing as I sat in one of the wheelchairs while Mal took the other. We were whisked into the hospital, straight through A&E and into an elevator. There were others in the elevator so we were unable to converse.

We rode three floors up and alighted onto a floor that was clearly designated for the rich who could afford the best in medical care. I wondered how much the family were paying out to ensure a room on this ward. How much had they bribed the officials that allowed Rose and Alice to pose as nurses and for Edward to pose as a doctor? I wondered for a moment why they had not used Carlisle, before I recalled he was back at Tregarran, ready for when Ebony gave birth.

This was a consultancy room rather than a room for a long stay. Somewhere a rich person might be checked over without having to suffer the indignity of being near the rabble. It sickened me to think there was such a divide between rich and poor. Good healthcare should be available to all on an equal level.

"If you'd both like to sit up on the beds it will look more convincing when the detectives arrive." Edward stated as he wrote on a clipboard.

Mal and I obeyed, although we both sat with our legs dangling, facing each other. It was something we would do if we were being held here until the police came to take a statement. I wondered how long it would be. I was feeling ever so wary now. I wished to sleep, but there was still much to do. Would there be a chance of some blood? No, that was not needed.

I felt a pinch on my right arm and looked to find an intravenous connector had been inserted. Edward was now inserting a pipe and I looked along its length and up to the bag of clear liquid hanging on the silver stand.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A saline drip." Edward supplied. "And this is a boost of nutrients to replenish your system." He added as he inserted a hypodermic needle into the relevant valve on the IV connector. "Standard procedure for someone who is dehydrated and suffering mild starvation."

"But what will it do to me?" I asked.

"Nothing drastic." Edward said levelly. "It will stop you craving blood by making your system feel rejuvenated."

I nodded; it was something I needed if I wished to give the police my statement without feeling the need to tear out their throat. I would not be able to concentrate under such circumstances and I could already feel a clarity descend upon me that had not been there previously. It was a clarity that would get me through the next few hours until I could finally sleep.

I locked on Mal's eyes and looked into them as Edward attached a drip to his left arm since Mal is right handed. I wished hard that I could communicate with him now, but it would have to wait until we were alone. I had so much to explain to him, so much to atone for. I would not blame him if he turned from me now.

I know the words he spoke in the warehouse had been used to make me cry, but they were true. Even if he did not believe it now, the thoughts must have past through his mind at some point for him to have them at hand so quickly. Regardless I owed him an explanation, for other than keeping the fact I had left home because of a new baby, I had lied to him since Thanksgiving.

Why did I not say immediately that I had spoken with Mother? It would have been good news to him. Then I realised I was being selfish. I had not mentioned my daily communication with Mother since then for a very simple reason. To tell him that I had broken my silence then I would have to tell him why I had employed it in the first place. I would have to show him how unreasonable I could be and he would see me as nothing more than a child and should be treated as thus.

I did not want Mal to treat me as a child, but his equal as we shared eternity together. Was that dream now lost? Had I caused irreparable damage by lying? After all, lying was worse than the crime itself. I had knowingly lied to him and I felt ashamed, I could not look him in the eye. I did not deserve to look him in the eye. I dropped my head in shame.

I had a lot to explain to Mal and what would he make of my seduction of Alec? What were his true thoughts on the matter once we were home and replenished and he had time to think? Would this be the thing that would kill any chance of romance, if there had ever been any, between Mal and I? It was such a depressing thought.

I heard the squeak of wheels and the bed depressed beside me. I felt Mal take my left hand and I looked up at him and he gave me a smile. He kissed my hand then put his arm about my shoulder as he pulled me closer and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry bach, it's nearly over." He whispered as he put his left hand over mine, his thumb curling beneath my palm to stroke it gently.

I did not deserve such comfort from him, but I was too lost in Mal's presence in that moment. I merely rested my head against his shoulder as I thought about the fact I had placed my hand on his leg as he'd pulled me closer to him, but he had not removed my hand. In fact he had placed his own hand over mine. Was he holding it in place? I should not think too much into this, he was merely comforting me after our ordeal, our boundaries were a little closer than usual, nothing else.

"Well isn't this cosy." Detective Hickman announced as he entered the room.

Mal and I looked up and broke apart with a guilty start.

"First I have to issue you an official apology." Detective Hickman said. "Gob Johnson has confessed to everything and then some. He's still confessing to more as we speak. The recorder's gonna be there all night at this rate. Anyway, thought you kids could do with a reprieve after everything that's happened. So I'll just take your statements then I can leave you in the capable hands of Dr…"

"Cullen." Edward provided.

Hickman looked at Edward for a moment and I could see the wheels turning in his head. Did he recognise the signs of the vampire within the pale, flawless skin of my great-grandfather?

"Is Detective Fraser here?" I asked. "I would rather she took my statement all things considered."

Hickman's head snapped around and he pinned me with a cobalt glare. I was too exhausted to return it fully, but I allowed the defeated fear I felt to show on my face instead. After all, the detective had threatened me with a gun, would I not feel weary and averse to him interviewing me? He was worried I would complain about him.

"After all, I have been treated badly at the hands of men recently. And there are some things I would rather tell a woman." I invented quickly.

Hickman knew it was a made up excuse, but it was one he would accept if it meant I wouldn't report him. I wouldn't report for one simple reason, he was a human with knowledge of the supernatural world and already well situated within the world of law enforcement. With the right incentives would he not make an effective ally?

"Fraser will be here in a minuet or two." He said. "I guess I'll start taking your statement Mr Rogers."

Mal nodded and stood.

"Is there somewhere quiet we can go Dr Cullen?" Hickman asked.

"Right this way Detective." Edward said and led him from the room.

As Edward returned Detective Fraser made her appearance.

"What's the prognosis Doc?" She asked.

"They're both dehydrated and have been starved for days. There are no serious injuries, all they need is a little R&R and they'll be back to normal in no time." He stated. "Physically they will be back to normal, there is going to be some emotional trauma involved."

"Of course." Fraser agreed. "Am I able to take a statement?"

"Yes Detective." I replied despite the fact the question had been intended for Edward. "I would much rather have it out of the way. I wish this whole sorry mess behind me. I want to go home…"

"You can, just as soon as I've taken a statement and the nice doctor there has discharged you." Fraser said as she pulled a plastic chair close to the bad and used the bed tray as a desk. "Now Miss Summers, I know this will be difficult, just take a deep breath and tell me all that happened."

I took a deep breath and began the story that had been agreed on. We had been prepared for this, knowing it would look strange if our accounts did not tally. Of course if there were no discrepancies whatsoever it would seem equally as odd. Mal and I had been tied back-to-back, witness to different things. Not to mention the fact that no two people ever observed an event in exactly the same way. I was more than familiar with this sharing a mind with Tony most of my life.

Once I had finished Fraser read the statement back to me and I agreed that it was what I had said. I signed the bottom and was happy that was one task out of the way. I hoped Mal's statement had gone so well.

Mal was returned to the room five minuets later and he sat beside me once more, taking my hand and I felt the comfort of the gesture. Oh to be out of this hospital now and sleep in the comfort of Mal's presence. That would be great.

"Where is my daughter?" Mother demanded from the corridor.

Hickman stiffened slightly and turned as Mother pushed passed him and came before me, placing her hands to my cheeks.

"Oh Lamb, what have they done to you?" She asked. "And Mal." She added as she hugged us both. "When can they go home?" She demanded.

"As soon as I sign the release papers." Edward replied.

"And you're the detective right." Mother said, singling out Hickman, giving him a steely glare that put his own to shame. "You're the one who was harassing my daughter when she was a victim in all of this. Maybe if you'd been doing your job properly then my daughter and her friend wouldn't have spent the last week tied up in some godforsaken place!"

"Mother, please." I said softly, taking her hand.

Mother looked back at me and I caught her intention in her thoughts, this was a show to shame the detectives into allowing Mal and I to leave Riverside.

"You're right. This isn't the time. We just need to get you home. And by that I mean Washington." Mom said firmly. "I'm not having my daughter stay one more second in this dangerous place. Rape, kidnap, murder! I heard California was bad but this is ridiculous."

"As long as you leave a valid address and phone number then Liza can leave. Unless we have anything else to follow up on, we won't need to see her until the trial." Fraser stated.

"And Mal too? His family are in Tunisia at the moment and can't get passage back. Since they're old friends it's only right that I take him in during this time."

"As long as he doesn't go to Tunisia." Hickman stated, feeling he had to insert a little authority here.

"Of course not. They need some rest and they'll get that at Tregarran. I've already spoke to the college board, they're happy to give them an extension on any papers that are due until after Christmas given the circumstances." Mother stated.

"You organised an extension before coming to check on them?" Hickman asked, his suspicious frown returning.

"Don't get smart with me detective." Mother snapped. "I know enough about procedure to know that I wouldn't be able to see Liza until the doctor was through with his assessment and you'd want to get your little statement. Well I don't want to wait around in this place any longer then necessary, so I thought I'd sort something out while I had to wait."

Hickman was eyeing Mother thoughtfully. Edward froze for a moment and I wondered what Hickman was thinking. Whatever it was he obviously decided to dismiss it, or possibly save it for later, for Edward visibly relaxed. I wondered what Hickman would say if he knew he was in a room full of supernatural beings two of which could read his mind? It would be intriguing to find out, provided all weapons were removed from his person.

"Well in all your organising make sure you drop off the contact details at the precinct." He stated.

"Can't I just give them to you now?" Mother asked.

"Of course Mrs Summers." Fraser said, taking out her writing pad.

I saw Mother stop short of correcting her name to Black. She gave our address and the human landline of Tregarran. Everything the police would require in order to contact us. Before the detectives left Fraser informed us that we could retrieve our property from our rooms, but that which had been taken in as evidence, for it would have to be processed and released. Unfortunately that also meant my car.

Mother offered to pressurise them, but I thought it best not to push our luck. I would have my property returned in due time, and for the time being it would not be missed. I merely wished to return home and not think of this place until after Christmas. For now I wished nothing more than to retrieve the belongings I could and return to Tregarran.

It felt strange entering my building with Mother and Father, Marlin having provided adequate cloud cover to make this possible. I reached for Mal's hand as we began to ascend the stairs, it was an accustomed gesture, something we often did. It felt a great comfort in that moment, as I feared entering the common room. It was around this time on a weekday that the common room was normally full.

It was half full and we almost managed to slip through unnoticed, but as Father and Mal headed to Mal's room and I led Mother to mine, I heard the susurration begin. I tried to ignore it and Mother gave my shoulder a squeeze, thinking comforting thoughts toward me. It helped to drown out the rumours as I came to my door.

I did not have the key. I tried the handle, but it was locked. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

_There's two people in there. A boy and a girl. The girl is real worried about you._ Mother informed me, having checked with her mind.

"Dove. It is I, Liza. Please open this door." I called.

"Liza?" She called.

"Yes."

"How do I know it's not another one of the vultures?" She demanded angrily.

"Dove, stop being over dramatic, it does not suite you. Besides, I am the neurotic one in our friendship, you are the level headed, straight talking one." I replied.

There was movement from within and the sound of the key in the lock. Dove opened the door, looked at me, and then dragged me into the room, enfolding me in an embrace that almost choked me.

"I am pleased to see you too my friend." I said as I hugged her back.

"Oh god Liza, I've been so worried. I thought you were dead or something when the cops couldn't find you and I couldn't even let anyone know about my worry since you told me to play down our friendship. Now it's all around campus that Gobbo killed Malcolm and had taken you and Mal hostage." Dove said in a rush.

"Not so much as hostages." I conceded. "He did not intend on giving us back."

"Oh god, he really did kidnap you?" Dove gasped.

"Yes." I replied. "And I have been strapped to a chair for the past week with my life constantly at threat. It has been a horrific week and now I wish to rest and recuperate. This is something I intend to do between now and January."

"You're leaving?"

"Only temporarily. I am in need of some thorough rest. Besides, Christmas vacation begins on the weekend, I am merely leaving a few days early." I explained.

"But where are you gonna go? I thought your parents travelled everywhere." Dove protested.

"Mother and Father have come to escort me to my grandparents house where we were to spend the holidays regardless. Talking of which, Dove, and Dermot." I added because he was sitting on the edge of Dove's bed. "I would like you to meet my mother, Essie. Mother, this is my best friend Dove and her boyfriend Dermot, who is also a good friend of mine."

"Pleased to meet you both." She said and shook each of their hands.

"God you're tall." Dove observed. "I mean, compared to Liza." She back pedal.

"Did I not tell you Mother was tall?" I asked.

"I think you did, but I didn't get how tall. I mean everyone's tall to you."

"Yes." I said. "Everyone is a giant to me." I added and I realised that I was speaking too much of my mind in the delirium caused by my lack of sleep.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound… I guess I should shut up now. You're clearly not in the mood for even slight teasing, and who blames you after the week from hell." Dove spluttered.

"Thank you Dove." I said kindly. "And we can talk more on this in January. For the moment I merely wish to retrieve my belongings and go home."

Dove tapped my arm in sympathy before standing aside and I walked over to my closet.

"I tried to put everything back neatly after the cops ransacked the place, but I'm not as good as you. And they took a lot of stuff too." Dove said apologetically.

"I know." I said as I stood before the closet door. "Detective Fraser told me as much."

I took a deep breath and opened the closet. It was almost empty; the police had taken half of my clothing and all of my belongings that did not pertain to college work. I sighed and shut the door.

"I think I shall leave everything here until after the holidays. This room will not be in use and we are allowed to leave our belongings are we not?"

"Yeah." Dove confirmed.

"Then I have no need for these things until January."

"I guess not." Dove conceded.

"Thank you for tidying up my belongings for me." I said to Dove as I hugged her. "I will see you in the New Year."

"Ok."

"And you too Dermot." I stated as I hugged him too.

"Are you sure you don't want to take your stuff?" Mother asked.

"Yes Mother. There is no point. I merely wish to go home now." I stated warily.

"I know how you feel." Mal murmured as he entered the room with Father in tow. "My room is in a hell of a mess, I'm leaving it as it is. Maybe I could sue the cops. Well whatever, I need a cleaning crew in there."

"I will clean it when we return." I stated. "It is the least I can do."

"Now Liza, it's not your fault. You've nothing to make up for." Mal said softly as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Perhaps I will offer my services too." Father stated. "It would not do, come January, for you to go into a messy room. I will ensure it is immaculate before you need step foot in there again."

"Thanks Tobias." Mal said with a small smile.

"It is the least I can do after all you have done to watch over our daughter." Father said with a nod of his head.

"Oh, now it makes sense." Dove observed as she looked between Father and I. "You did say you looked more like your father and that your brother Tony, your twin brother right? That he looks like your mother? I got to see this in real life; the pictures don't give a proper scale of things. Is he here too?"

"No." I replied. "He has gone on ahead to our grandparents to warn of our imminent arrival."

As I spoke of Tony I felt the strangest surge of fear. I was suddenly wary of Mother's explanation of Tony's whereabouts. There was something wrong with my twin, although it was taking a while to register because of my exhausted state and the fact that Tony was not distressed; he was simply not there.

"And we really should be going now, before people realise we are here and start hounding us." I said in quick explanation as I felt an urgency to be out of human earshot.

"Yeah. Of course. Well I guess I'll see you after the holidays." Dove observed.

"Of course." I stated, and hugged her again before Mal and I left with Mother and Father.

Once we were in the rental car and on the road I decided it was time to ask.

"Mother, Father, what fate has befallen Tony?" I demanded.

"None. We told you, he's helping Carlisle." Mother said firmly, but there was no mistaking that she was covering.

"No. He is lost to me." I stated. "He is somewhere in the ether, beyond my comprehension. There is something that has happened to him, perhaps you did not know it yesterday, but you do today. What is it?"

"We made Tony stay in Tregarran because he was acting irrationally with you in danger. He really can think up good strategies, but only when he takes a step back. He was thinking up good ones too, directing the rescue mission from so far away. When he found out you were being misled by that illusionist, he wanted to help. As far as the rest of them know, Tony went spirit walking and drained himself trying to reach you. Last I heard he was stuck in a dream and Grace was trying to get him back." Mother replied.

"Oh god! It is my fault! I must be with him at once." I gasped, feeling the sudden wish to teleport.

"We can't teleport and we're gonna have to use the road." Mother stated. "We got an RV waiting so you can sleep while we travel."

"How can I sleep now knowing Tony is in such danger?" I demanded.

"Because it's what Tony would want you to do." Mother said firmly as she met my eyes in the rear-view mirror. "Besides, you're his twin, connected to his mind since the Time Before. If no one else can bring him back, maybe you can. But you need to sleep in order to be able to do it."

"Of course." I replied.

We fell into silence for a while and I looked to Mal who was looking out of the side window of the car deep in thought.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as the car drew to a stop.

"Well I think I might just be cracking up." He stated as he rubbed his eyes and did a double take.

"Why?" I asked.

"I swear I just saw Jane materialise out of thin air." He said, pointing to Jane who was standing in an alley between too buildings.

I looked toward Jane, tried to look behind her and found my eyes drifted away. I smiled.

"She did." I stated.

"So now there's not just the burning, she can teleport or something?" Mal asked, sounding truly frightened by the prospect.

"No." I replied as I tried not to laugh. "She is with Fred."

"Who's Fred?"

"I'll tell you about him later." I promised since it was clear we had to leave the car.

"Like you'll tell me about your sister later and why you left home?" Mal asked in a careful way.

I thought about this as I got out of the car.

"I will tell you everything later." I promised, going on my toes to peer at him over the roof of the car.

"Well, whenever you're ready to talk, I'm all ears." He replied as he shut his door with a thump.

I felt flutter of unease in that moment, would he understand my reasoning? Would he accept my stubbornness to adhere to the decision I had made in a moment of anger? Would I still have my friend?

It was a worry, but for the moment I had to concentrate on Tony. Please let him come back to us! How could I ever forgive myself if my brother became trapped permanently in a living dream for the crime of trying to help his sister? I had been a bad person all around and now it was time to make up for it.

As we were crossing the lot to the office building I heard a phone ring and Father reached into an inside pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He answered it and stopped walking. We gathered around him as his face became serious, then he broke into a smile. I felt hope rise in my heart, was that a flicker of consciousness on the other end of my twin connection?

Father hung up the phone and smiled at all three of us.

"It is good news." He stated. "Ebony had a boy, just as predicted, she has settled on Maurice, although Nahuel is still trying to convince her otherwise."

"Any other news?" Mother and I said in unison for there was a more pressing matter than Ebony in that moment.

"Tony is returned to us. Grace managed to help him from the dream and he is out renovating his old fort with Billie and Grace at this very moment."

My heart soared to learn that Tony was well, now I could allow myself to wish congratulations upon Ebony. She would make a fine mother I'm sure, and I could see nothing wrong with the name Maurice. It was French, like Ebony, and it meant dark wood, like ebony. It was a good name for her son.

At this point Jane joined us.

"Did I hear right?" She asked. "Tony is back with us?"

"Yes." Father replied.

"I am glad." Jane said. "Tregarran would not be the same without both the twins there."

"You're coming back with us?" I asked.

"We're going to hold Alec's trial there. I thought it would be safer than at the HQ. Everyone thinks it will be there, I don't want crowds." She stated.

"I understand." I said sympathetically.

"Yes, well I'd better get going. I'll meet you there once I return the car." She stated.

Mother handed the keys over and Jane got into the car. After a moment the passenger door opened of its own accord and then my eyes would not focus on the passenger side of the car.

"Now I really think I'm going crazy." Mal observed.

"Fred can become invisible." I stated. "Or at least make himself unnoticeable."

"I think I heard about him, but I never really believed it." Mal observed.

"You heard of Fred but not of the Coalition?" I asked.

"This was before I went back to Volterra." Mal stated. "When I was still sociable."

"You are still sociable." I stated.

"Only with the right people bach." He said as he put his arm about my shoulders and gave me a brief hug. "So where's this RV?" He asked as he turned to Mother and Father. "I don't know about anyone else but I'm about to fall asleep on my feet by here."

"Right this way." Father said, indicating the way and Mother put her arm about my shoulders to guide me toward the building.

As we neared the building the RVs became apparent behind the high wooden fence. I wondered which one would be ours. Would it have a shower? I would like a shower for I was feeling somewhat dirty. Could I shower in a moving vehicle? Did the shower work when it moved?

To be honest I was so exhausted that for the first time in my life I would willingly give a shower a miss. I could bathe back at Tregarran in my big bathtub with a thousand bubbles and boiling hot water. Perhaps Mal would care to join me…

I had to watch such thoughts now. Mother may overhear and it would be most embarrassing.

I cannot remember the attendant in the building. I was in somewhat of a daze as we were led out along the line of RV's to the biggest in the lot. It was truly a house on wheels and one could comfortably live in it if it was your desire.

We climbed on board and I felt as if it was the epitome of luxury transport. I could imagine having one of these if I ever became nomadic. What a way to travel the country, pulling up in remote spots for hunting. Not tied to anywhere in particular, yet still have all the comforts of home.

There was a shower and it worked whilst the bus was mobile, although the supply of water was limited to a fifty-gallon tank. The shower was at the back of the bus in a partitioned area with enough room to dress once showered and little else.

I showered although it was only to get the worst of the dust from me, I would bathe thoroughly once home. Then I dressed in a t-shirt that belonged to Mother and a pair of clean delicates that had been in my backpack. It had been rescued from Alec's bunker and I wished I had packed one set of spare clothing.

However, Mother's t-shirt covered me as well as a dress and it would suite me for sleep.

Mal had a brief shower too; dressing in the shorts and t-shirt he had packed for spare in his bag. Then it was time to attempt sleep. There were four bunks altogether. Mal took the top right one; therefore I took the one on the bottom left, thinking he would want his distance from me for a while as he processed everything I had told him.

There was still more to tell him, primarily my reasoning behind my decision to leave home. It all seemed so childish now, but at the time I had thought it valid. What would Mal think?

It was time to sleep now, not worry. But despite the fact I was tired, more so than I had ever been, in the rocking of the RV I found it hard to sleep. Worse was the knowledge that Mal was finding difficulty sleeping too. I considered for a moment my options, then without another thought I slid off my bunk and took the two steps to his.

"Mal." I whispered as I touched the back of his head since he was turned toward the wall. "Can I climb up with you?"

He turned to me and nodded.

I smiled then climbed up and over him, settling into the little space between him and the side of the RV, although it was with my back to him since there was so little room. He hugged me into his chest so that we were both comfortable and could fit properly into that little space. I sighed as I snuggled into him, revelling in his warmth as I worried this would be the last time I'd get to experience it.

"Can't sleep?" Mal murmured.

I shook my head as I wrapped my arms around his.

"Me neither." He said. "You think I'd be able to after all those days running in the desert, but I can't settle my mind."

I sighed sadly.

"Why can't you sleep?" He asked.

"Because I'm worried that now you know why I left home you will turn from me too. If I go to sleep I'll wake up and you'll be gone." I admitted sadly.

"You really think I'd do that bach?" Mal asked, and e sounded upset that I would.

"I am so confused right now." I said forlornly.

"I said I'd hear you out didn't I?" Mal asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Then let's hear it." He stated.

"What? Now?" I asked in shock, feeling my heart rocket with my un-readiness.

"Yeah."

"But we're supposed to be sleeping." I stated.

"We're grown ups, there's no supposed to about it." Mal countered. "Besides, you're not gonna rest until you get this off your chest and I'm not gonna rest until you can settle down."

I was silent while I thought.

"Come now Liza, you are the one complaining that no one is listening to you and now's your chance to explain exactly what upset you." Mal whispered into my ear and I felt bolstered by his words.

"I was not jealous." I said firmly.

"Ok."

"I just, it seemed unfair that this child would get everything I was denied. She would know our parents from her first days and not feel those years of abandonment." I stated.

"But that wasn't her fault. Or your parents for that matter, it was all down to the Volturi." Mal replied.

"I know that, but…" I broke off again. "Let us take it from the beginning. Tony and I were an accident, we were not a choice, we merely occurred. We were accepted because we were already there, but we weren't planned. This child would be wanted before it was even conceived. It would have my parents' love before it was even in existence. Then there would be no worry that the child would harm Mother, as they had worried Tony and I would, for they know well that Mother can withstand the pregnancy. However, I would have dealt with this had I been there to help Mother plan, to be there to feel the first movements, to contemplate names, to knit garments and wait on Mother hand and foot until my new sibling arrived." I explained at length, my voice rising with every sentence until I let out a sob.

"But you run away." Mal said, as if it negated my argument somewhat.

"Because I was going regardless." I stated. "I was off to college, leaving home, truly leaving home for the first time. I know I spent the last few years staying the week in Forks with Zarek, but I could run home in two hours if I had need to, and I saw my family at the weekends. I was moving to California and I would be away from my family until Thanksgiving. I know that it is part of growing up, but I always assumed that when Tony and I moved on with our lives then Mother and Father would experience the life of a young couple that was denied them before they considered more children. But as soon as I was to leave Mother wanted another baby and it felt like a replacement. One child out, another one in. I wished to be part of it, but Mother had chosen a time that I would be unable to since I was already signed to the university. If I could not be part of something so special, then I wanted no part in my family."

I was crying and I wished that I wasn't, my behaviour was appalling, and I was not allowed to feel sorry for myself.

I felt lips press against my head and Mal pulled me closer still, shaping his body around me as if he meant to protect me from the world.

"I think I understand." He whispered in my ear as he moved his hand up to stroke my cheek. "It came at the wrong time. It wasn't so much that Essie was having a new baby, it was cause she chose to do it when you couldn't be there."

"Yes." I said with a sniff.

_Oh Lamb, why didn't you say…_ Mother thought and I lifted my head, turned and leant over Mal to peer out of the bunk.

Mother was still sat in the front next to Father and I had no idea if she had heard us, or if our minds had told her all she needed to know.

_I'm sorry Mother._ I thought and she turned to me and there were tears in her eyes but she smiled at me.

_No need to apologise. We can talk about this later. _She assured me. _You really should sleep now._

_Yes._ I agreed before turning my attention to Mal. "Thank you for your understanding." I whispered and kissed his cheek before I turned and snuggled back down in that space he had made for me.

"I just wish you'd told me sooner." He murmured as he shifted a little to find more comfort. "You can tell me anything Liza."

"I know that now." I said with a smile. "My good friend Mal." I added as I pulled his hands closer to me.

"My Liza bach." He murmured, as his lips brushed my hair and I felt happy and content to be held in his arms.

We both settled down satisfied that we had cleared the air. I drifted into a blessedly dreamless sleep that was divine after days of excitement. I relished this chance to simply relax as Mal held me and I was lost to the world once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Jaboo101, Lsb123, Alphabloodwolf, Alexsandra, Skys the Limit 7507 and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

><p>I drifted in a blessedly dreamless sleep and I would have remained there longer had voices not awoken me.<p>

"…look, so cute." I heard someone observe.

"They're older than us." Someone else replied.

"Liza's not." The first, the woman stated.

I thought I recognised the voices and I opened my eyes to find two familiar faces watching me over the side of the bunk. They were both vampires, both had been teenagers when they'd been changed, both by a vampire who wished to spread discord among our kind, in order to claim America as his own. But there the similarity ended for these two were as different as two people could be.

"You cheating on me?" Noah joked.

"We were never an item." I observed, too groggy to play along for the moment as Jodelle glowered at him in reproach for teasing me.

"I guess. So who's this?" He said, indicating Mal who was starting to stir.

"This is my good friend Mal." I stated.

"He's a dhampir." Jodelle stated authoritively since she had spent time forging relations between the Coalition and the dhampir with Carlisle and Esme.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Oh! Is this Malachite?" Jodelle asked excitedly.

"Yes." Mal replied. "A very grumpy Malachite who just got waked from a very nice dream."

"Sorry." Jodelle gasped.

"I'm teasing." Mal said, sitting up, although he couldn't sit all the way in the little space the bunk offered. "Yeah, I'm Malachite, but you can call me Mal. Both of you. Whoever you are."

"Oh, how rude of me." I gasped. "This is Jodelle who is travelling with Carlisle and Esme and this is Noah, the newest member of the Denali clan."

"I guess there's a hell of a lot you need to fill me in on." Mal stated.

"Yes." I stated.

"But that will have to wait." Noah stated. "We were told to wait here until you woke up then bring you inside."

"Inside?" I asked, feeling frightful. "Where are we?"

"Tregarran." Jodelle stated.

"Already?" I gasped.

"Yeah. Your dad broke I don't know how many speed laws, plus I guess you needed to really catch up on your sleep." She said with a shrug.

"We did." Mal stated. "Are you gonna show us in then?"

"Yeah. Of course. Not that we're supposed to bring you inside like you're criminals or something, I just thought I'd clarify that cause of how Noah said it. We were supposed to wait here so you know what's going on." Jodelle stated.

"What is going on?" I asked as I lowered myself from the bunk.

"I have no idea." Jodelle said with the shrug. "I think your parents are spending time with Tony and Billie since they haven't see them in a week and you were sleeping anyway. Well I guess it's time for the big family reunion."

I froze and felt my heart skip a beat. Meeting Mother and Father under such dire circumstances had left little room for anything other than relief that I was saved, now I had to face Tony with no distractions. I had to face him and see how much I had hurt him. And what of Billie? What valid explanation could I give for being so unreasonable? This was going to be bad.

"I'm here if you need me to be." Mal said as he took my hand.

"Thank you Mal." I said, giving his hand a squeeze. "However I owe my family the courtesy of meeting them alone. I chose to leave them on my own, I must apologise alone."

"Ok. I guess I could talk to some of the others. Or maybe have a shower, or maybe a nice bath. That would be nice to just unwind after all that running." He mused.

"Perhaps Noah you would be so kind as to show Mal up to my room. I believe it is the only one not in use at the moment. You will not be disturbed there." I assured him.

"You'll let me in your room like that?" Mal asked, sounding touched by my offer.

"It is the only one I can think is free with the wolves here too." I stated, not specifying that I would have offered him my room regardless for he was kind enough to share his private space with me, it was only right that I return the favour. "There is the spa of course, but that is downstairs and one can hardly relax in the bath if there are people talking outside the door." I expanded to further bury my desire to know what he thinks of my room.

"I guess." He conceded, although the look he gave me was questioning and intense. "And you really don't mind?"

"Not at all." I assured him.

"Have you got any bubble bath?" He asked, back to his old playful self.

"A whole selection, try any you wish." I stated.

"Got any good reading material? The police impounded all my books."

"Noah, could you take Mal via the library?" I asked.

"Sure thing Miss Liza." Noah said, "I'll take Mal to your room through the library. Jodelle can take you to your parents, I think everyone else is meeting in the rec room."

"They can't decide what to do with Alec just yet." Jodelle added. "It's difficult cause he's Volturi."

"Ex Volturi." I corrected. "Although still it is a delicate matter with the Volturi. Even if Alec left under bad terms, to raise a hand against him without the Brothers' permission may prove bothersome. And we must also take into account the fact that regardless of what he has done; he is Jane's twin. She will feel conflicted over this, I can assure you."

"I guess there is a lot to take in." Jodelle conceded. "So shall we get going?"

"Yes." I agreed.

Although I had said to Mal we should separate, I still took comfort from his presence while I could and I kept hold of his hand as we left the RV. We emerged into the garage and I thought it best to enter through the kitchen door.

Mal let out a whistle.

"Now I can see why you complained about my little kitchen." He observed. "I feel like I'm in the back of a restaurant."

"Is it not the most perfect place to create culinary delights?" I asked.

"Definitely." Mal agreed.

"Now we must separate." I stated although I felt truly opposed to the idea. "I wish to meet with my parents before anyone else and I will have more success doing this if I use the south staircase. However to go via the library you will have to use the back stairs."

"Ok. I'll be in your room if you need me." He stated as he let my hand go.

"Goodbye Malachite." I whispered.

"Don't say that like we're never gonna see each other again." He said softly as he brushed my cheek momentarily with his fingers. "You're going for a reunion with your family. It's not something that will kill you. It's something that will help you, and help your family. I think you've learned that you need them over the last couple of days."

"Most definitely." I agreed.

"Then stop worrying and I'll see you later." He said and kissed my head. "So Noah, you'll show me the way but?"

"But what?" Noah asked with a frown.

"Oh it's just like friend." Mal explained as Noah led him toward the back stairs.

"Oh right…"

Their conversation continued on up the stairs.

"I can go alone from here Jodelle." I stated once I was sure the boys were in the library. "I know where Mother and Father is, and I know where Tony is, it is Tony I shall seek out first. Something, which he already knows." I explained as I felt his mind fully after so long.

Brother dear, how could I have left you so? I have been lost without you. It was not thoughts, merely a truth my heart knew as surely as my head knew Tony was up in the playroom and he wanted a meeting in the Secrets Fort.

"Thank you for your help Jodelle, but now I must go on alone." I stated.

"Yeah. Well I hope everything goes well Miss Liza, I know how close you and Tony are." She stated.

"Thank you Jodelle." I said and hugged her, "And how many times do I have to ask you to call me Liza?"

"I know, but that's what I always hear people call you, Miss Liza." She stated.

"Only those who do not know me. But you are family; you do not need to be formal. And I am stalling, I really must go." I stated.

I left the kitchen without further ado, up the north staircase as opposed to the south as I'd originally planned. The north staircase led onto the end of the first floor corridor that contained Tony's room and my room on the right and the playroom on the left. This meant that I had to walk through the laundry room and on doing so I was glad for I remembered that I was wearing nothing more than Mother's t-shirt and it would be highly improper to conduct important conversation dressed thusly. Folded on top of the dryer ready for ironing was the cargo-pants I had worn during my sojourn in the desert. Already washed and dried they were exactly what I needed to be more decent whilst talking to my brother and parents.

Once I had pulled on the pants, I climbed the stairs, every creak familiar and welcoming. I could have moved up here with my eyes closed and still known when I reached the first floor. I stepped out and walked toward the playroom.

I paused at the door a moment, tapped it gently, and then stepped in.

Tony was sat in the Secrets Fort; he registered my presence although he didn't look up. I closed the door and approached him slowly, it was clear he would not open the conversation, and since I was the prodigal returned I should be the one to make the effort. As I drew nearer I caught the hint of what Tony intended me to do, it was as if we had never been apart as our minds flowed together once more. They were swirling, combining, becoming whole again.

I sat beside him on his left and I placed my hand in his.

_So?_ He asked.

_I am an idiot._ I stated.

_Yep._ He agreed.

_A fool. The biggest brat one could ever imagine. I should not have behaved so. How could I think that Mother wished to replace me? The timing was wrong yes, but I should have known better. I should have stopped to think instead of riding my wave of anger._ I stated.

_All that is bad yeah, but it's Mom and Dad you have to apologise for that. As for me, well you owe me an apology too. But it's not for your brattish behaviour. It was the fact you didn't trust me Sis. All you had to do was look into my mind and you'd know I wasn't betraying you. It hurt big time you could think that of me._ Tony said solemnly, and I felt a new wave of self-disgust that I hurt my brother so.

_I'm sorry Tony. _I thought as I looked to him. _I am sorry for not trusting you and putting myself beyond your reach when you needed me most. I am sorry that I put myself beyond your reach when you needed my comfort when Grace was ill._

_You phoned to check. That counted for a lot._ Tony stated. _Mom said that it would have taken a lot of effort on your part to swallow your pride and phone home because you were worried about me. Mom understands your anger, even when it's irrational._

_Mother knows me well, but not as well as you. You are right Tony, I should have spoken with you that day, but it was… I was… It was the last thing I was expecting Mother and Father to announce. I_ stated as I tried to reason out my thoughts at that time.

_Why? Didn't you think they'd never want another kid?_ Tony asked, perplexed.

_Do you remember that day?_ I asked instead.

_Course I do. It was the day before our eighteenth birthday. T_ony observed.

_Yes. While you were busy wondering when was the best time to inform Grace, I had other things on my mind. And… I will show you…_

"Look Sis, I've had a bad experience on the dreamscape of late. I don't want to go there just yet." Tony said and his fear was genuine.

"Fear not Tony, I will show you in the manner we used to share memories before learned of the dreamscape." I stated.

"So you'll just think it at me?" Tony asked.

"Yes." I assured him, and then proceeded to do so.

_That day before our birthday was hot, so very hot. It would not have merited a mention in other locations for it was late August, but for us in that clouded land it was worth the remark. I was finding the heat more unbearable for it was that certain time. You know how I am during that week._

_The heat so unbearable and that imminent moment was fast approaching when I would have to tell Kaimana we were not to be. I would say goodbye to him, and then I would say goodbye to my family for at least three months. Yes we would have contact, but I would be so far away. I would not have the connection._

_I was reconsidering my decision to go so far, but I took it as part of growing up. I could bear it for I knew my family would be there for me should I have need of them._

_I was feeling so low that day, and the prospect of Mother's news cheered me. It got me through that day as I tried not to think of the future ahead. What could Mother possibly tell us? That her and Father were going on a true honeymoon since they have never had one? That they had signed up to Riverside and would accompany me? Or Mother in the very least for I realised such a thing would be impossible for Father. There were so many things I considered, but they were all of Mother and Father finally living the life stolen from them by the Volturi. That they would be that young couple in college, or setting up in a career. If babies factored in it was in the future, after they had experienced the twenty something lifestyle._

_I was feeling down, so very hot, my only relief were these imaginings. I was in no frame of mind for the news. Although I did not react at first, surely you remember that?_

_Mother and Father met us in Rose Cottage and we sat down side by side as we do now. As we always have. Mother was sprightly with her nerves, yet ensuring she kept a firm hold on both her own and Father's thoughts._

"_The reason we brought you here." Mother announced. "Is because of a promise I made you years ago Liza."_

_It did not even register to me what promise she referred to. I had clean forgotten that time I had begged of her to give me prior knowledge that she planned another child. When I requested it I was worried that now back, Mother would wish for a baby to make up for the time she missed with us. I was unable at that time to consider sharing our parents' love with another child when we hadn't long had them back for ourselves._

"_Do you remember Lamb? You said that if I ever planned to have another kid I should warn you to get used to the idea?" Mother prompted when my confusion was evident, but I recalled it in that moment and I felt the first suspicion take me._

"_You are pregnant?" I asked._

"_Not yet." Mother stated. "We wanted to tell you both first to keep the promise I made."_

"_I really don't need to know about that." You replied. "To think of my parents… Just get on with it, we don't need the details."_

_And Mother laughed at your reaction while I started to fear._

"_When do you plan this babe? Next summer?" I ventured. "It will give me ample time to adjust."_

"_We were thinking a little sooner." Mother replied. "As soon as."_

"_But… Are you sure you're not already with child?" I demanded for I could hardly be angered if this was the case._

"_No Liza, we have kept our word to you." Father stated. "We are informing you of our intentions ahead of time."_

"_And you will set about this immediately?" I asked._

"_Well not right this second." Mother joked, but none of you seemed to understand what I found upsetting._

_To be honest, in that moment I was unsure myself of why I felt saddened by such news. It would be nice for Mother and Father to have the experience of rearing a child from the get go, but there were so many objections I felt. Yet I could not name them in that moment, I was too shocked by the news. I could not explain the hurt I felt._

_All I recall for the rest of that conversation was muttering along in agreement and then we left to stay at the house that night in order to celebrate our birthday as usual. As I settled that night the thoughts whirred in my head, settling into a pattern that seemed so rational at the time._

_They began to build in my mind. Mostly it was one question that seemed to demand being answered. Why now?_

_Why did Mother choose now? Why now when I would not be at Tregarran, or even close enough to run home in an emergency? Why now when I was embarking on something I would not be able to get out of? Why now that I would be away and unable to be with Mother and Father and you through all of it?_

_I would be stuck in California, not part of the family, I felt, I felt then that I was being replaced. I was being excluded, to be replaced. That was how my mind seemed to make sense of the situation. Why else would Mother choose to rush into this rather than wait until I was able to be present? Even if Mother had promised to wait to time the birth to take place during Christmas it would have been something, but she had said as soon as possible. What was the rush unless she was already with child? The rush was to exclude me and to replace me._

_I know it makes no sense, but at the time it did and it grew within my mind all through the day of our birthday. Into the next when I overheard Mother and Father planning to redecorate the nursery. To decorate Tony! That is my forte is it not? I would have decorated that room and made all new soft furnishings. I would have had you carve any wood I should need. I would have made a perfect place for our sibling, but even that I could not do. For there was no time before my departure and if Mother and Father went ahead with their plan then our sibling would be here before I returned for Christmas, possibly even Thanksgiving._

_I lost my temper and stormed away, vowing to never speak to my family again. Who knows how long I would have kept up that silly show if I had not sensed your distress, and possibly if Mal had not been there slowly eroding my conviction without my knowing. Or if I had not needed rescuing because of my own folly._

"It was folly." Tony stated. "You were a fool not to talk to me Sis, I could have set your mind right. You know how much better off we are when our minds are working together."

"I know, but at the time you had Grace on your mind, I didn't wish to intrude on that at first, then started to resent you for not seeing my pain." I gave my brother an apologetic look. "I'm sorry to have thought so badly of you."

Tony gave me a level look for a long moment before he smiled minimally.

"You were irrational at the time, and I guess I was a little preoccupied. Let's say we both dropped the ball in our twinship that day. But you more than made up for it, feeling my agony over Grace all them miles away." He stated.

"Not as much as your sending your spirit form all those miles to save me. It is true!" I gasped in wonder. "You went beyond what you thought your powers were to save me! Oh brother, I owe you more than I could ever possibly give." I declared as I embraced him.

_You don't owe me anything Sis._ He said as he returned my embrace. _As long as you promise me one thing._

_Anything._ I exclaimed.

_Then please don't put us through anything like this again._ He pleaded. _I'm not talking about the trouble with Alec; that probably would have happened anyway since there's only so much we can do over that distance. I'm talking about those months of worry where there wasn't a single word from you. Where we only knew you were alive by tugging on my end of the twin bond and feeling it's still taut._

_This will never happen again brother. I promise._ I said as I hugged him closer. _If this time has taught me anything it's that I am only half a person without you. I do not think as clearly as I can when I am bonded to you. My mind will not think right._

_Same here Sis. I panic a lot more than usual cause I haven't got your mind to dip into._

"Do you wonder if perhaps our symbiosis may hinder us if we are to live separate lives?" I asked, a little perturbed by the idea that Tony and I may never live autonomously from each other.

"I think it's more to do with the fact that you were pushing me away in your mind. You were wilfully trying to keep me out of your mind. I think that might have been the destabilising factor." Tony stated.

"That could be it." I mused. "Plus there is something I have learned." I added excitedly, ready to share my news with my twin.

"Learned?" He asked, and he had not been informed of what Mal had divulged.

"About me." I said, pulling away from Tony to look up at him. "Something we have never considered, although it makes such sense now. Even as children did you not note the fact that you lost some control of your power when we were apart?"

Tony frowned for a moment, then his eyes widened in wonder.

"You boost powers." He stated.

"Mal thinks I do." I replied.

"And whatever he says must be true?" Tony asked, scrutinising my face and mind.

"What he said makes sense." I said firmly. "I allowed him to walk through solid rock."

"How do you know he couldn't before?"

"Because it was not part of his power." I snapped somewhat. "It is beyond his normal capability, but it is a logical advance on his powers don't you think?"

"Yeah, but what are you saying exactly? You're some kind of powerhouse? That you boost people's powers?" He asked and I wondered if he had heard me correctly the first time.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." I stated.

"So how come nobody else has ever noticed?" He demanded.

"That was my question, but your power has always fluctuated, and none of our family have ever had to push their power beyond their capability in my presence." I explained.

"Ok. So say all that was possible, how come Eleazar never noticed you had a power?"

"That would be interesting to find out." I mused. "But I trust Mal when he says I enhance power. Tell me Brother, what would he gain if what he told me was a lie?"

"Well I know you've always secretly liked to have a power, but it's more a passing regret that you haven't got one." Tony conceded. "You're not really jealous of powers so it's not a way someone would curry favour with you. I guess he wouldn't really gain anything from it. In fact he'd more likely lose your respect if he lied to you in such a way."

"Exactly." I said with a smile.

"I guess it does explain why my powers are more stable when I'm around you, after all, I have more control when I got more juice." Tony mused, and then gasped. "When I was spirit walking to try and save you, it was really hard for me to pull away from my body over that distance. But when I got nearer you I suddenly found that extra something. I put it down to being on the other end of the twin bond so I gravitated to your body instead of my own, but that doesn't explain why I slingshot back into my mind so fast I ended up in Volterra."

"Volterra?" I asked, but there was no need for Tony to answer for we were still connected and I saw the nightmare land to which he had been subjected.

It was such a horrible world, one where we had all succumbed to something or other. Father had succumbed to death. Mother had succumbed to Esther-Marie. Tony had succumbed to despair, when he wasn't 'dreaming' of our true reality. I…I had succumbed to Alec's charm and to all the glory of evil. What a cold, heartless person I was in that world. Was it possible that person was in me? I was so cold and delighting in the despair of others.

I would not be that person! I had to avoid becoming her at all costs. The first step was to earn my family's forgiveness, to prove to them that I can be a loyal member again. This little excursion had been a moment of teenage rebellion and I would not allow my temper to take me to such extremes again. It was time for a more positive Liza, a Liza who had a more serene attitude to life. I should be more like Tony, able to take a step back and think of the trivial, only losing my temper over something worthwhile. Such as if Mother had Alphaed me.

"Mother Alphaed you?" I asked aghast.

Tony did not want to admit it, but he couldn't hide the fact from me.

"Oh dear! It is all because of me!" I exclaimed.

"Mom just wanted to keep me safe." Tony insisted.

"But that want would not have been there had it not been for me. If I had just asked you all to help me when the police first started questioning me. But I was innocent and there was no proof to link me to Malcolm's murder." I protested. "Then that video was sent to them anonymously…"

"Oh god, that is incriminating." Tony observed as he saw the video in my mind. "And the cop knew what you were?"

"Not exactly." I stated, and I replayed the moment Hickman had confronted me to Tony.

"He found out cause his girlfriend was killed by the Chiang Shih?" Tony asked.

"He became suspicious enough to start investigating any strange death and he seems to know a little about vampires. Enough to get him killed. I think it is time he had a full education."

"You can't just go tell him Eliza, you'd be breaking so many laws, not to mention what it might do to his mind." Tony warned me needlessly.

"Detective Marvin Hickman is a tough old cookie, he has seen every type of monster you care to name, but he has no true knowledge of vampires." I stated. "Only enough to be a danger. I will petition the Coalition Council, possibly bend Jane's ear beforehand."

"That's a good way to get him killed." Tony remarked.

"On the contrary, I wish to save his life by making him an ally."

"What do you mean?"

"I have heard them speak of a desire to try and integrate our people into law enforcement in order to intercept vampire crimes. Here is a detective, well respected within the LAPD and has some knowledge of vampires. We'll have no need to convince him of our existence, only that we are working for the good of mankind and he could be a big help to us by sending any cases of interest our way." I explained.

"I guess it could work." Tony conceded. "It all depends on how much Hickman will believe you. He might be pissed that you set someone else up for the fall."

"We set Gobbo up for only one crime, everything else he has confessed to is his own doing. He would have gone on killing if it had not been for us." I stated.

"He really was a murderer?" Tony asked in astonishment.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"But you didn't know that before you picked him as your scapegoat." Tony said pointedly.

"He had attempted to murder Mal and I." I replied as I showed Tony the image of the night Gobbo and Trick attacked us.

Tony laughed.

"That was not a funny moment." I stated.

"Sorry, I was just thinking, you know, small girl who doesn't look like much, wipes the floor with those two ass-holes. Maybe you should start using Buffy. I mean you're already using Summers."

I laughed too, realising the joke.

"Oh but that would give the game away." I said with a grin.

"Probably." Tony replied, grinning also.

Then my grin turned into a genuine smile as I realised something.

"I am home." I declared. "I am finally home and back in the place I belong. I am whole again."

"Yeah. I know what you mean Sis; it is like being a whole person again. And since we're back on an even keel I think it's time to introduce a new element."

"I don't think I'm quite ready." I said, feeling my stomach clench as I tried to think up valid explanations.

"She's been anxious to see you ever since you got back but I wanted to talk to you first." Tony continued.

"I need more time." I protested.

"No time like the present, and she's just in the nursery waiting."

"But what do I say?" I gasped.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Tony said with a reassuring smile as he tapped my hand. "You can come in now." He called.

I heard the door that connected to the nursery open and I turned around slowly, but even before I saw her I knew it wasn't Billie, I had felt that in Tony's mind. He had been teasing me somewhat, making up a little for the hurt I had caused him. And generally being my annoying brother. It was good to be home.

It was strange to look upon Grace as I stood to my feet, drifting toward her as she came into the room. I looked up at her, into her blue eyes, enhanced more than they had been, which seemed beyond possibility for they had always been such a vivid sky blue. Even hidden behind her glasses her eye colour had always stood out, but now they were more than striking, like blue topaz caught in bright sunlight. Her eyes may not have changed colour, but there was definitely change there, one I was sure humans would notice. She had always been pretty, but now there was a change that had left her beautiful, almost exquisitely so. As beautiful as a vampire and I would have liked to know what humans thought of her transformation.

"It is good to see you again Grace." I said.

"It's good to see you too." Grace replied in flat tones. "How could you do that to everyone?"

"I was being a selfish brat." I said humbly as I dropped my head. "I know that now, possibly I knew it at the time, but I am a prideful selfish brat and I could not admit that I had over reacted. It was so very wrong of me and I cannot stress how sorry I am."

"Ok." Grace said, giving me a careful look. "Why did you send me your phone number?"

I frowned, wondering what significance this had. Then a scenario occurred to me and I felt a little sick of myself.

"Perhaps you think it was some attempt on my part to bring you and Tony back together. As though I hoped that my telling you not to give it to Tony you would contact him to find out why I had asked you not to give it to him. Had that been true how easier our reunion would be, but the truth is that I took some delight in the thought that I could correspond with you when Tony could not. I felt betrayed by him at the time and drew some comfort from the fact that I could communicate with his beloved when he could not. But my feelings of betrayal are no excuse, it was a nasty wicked thing I did."

"It was a very horrible thing." Grace said coldly. "But, you admit it and you didn't try to cover it up with some half baked scheme to get me talking to Tony again. I admire your honesty, and that's a big step in the right direction."

I nodded.

"Welcome home sister." Grace said warmly as she pulled me into a hug.

I went to comment on if she was feeling ill at first for she felt warmer than usual, then I remembered that she should feel warmer. She was dhampir now and it was evident in the pace of her heart, the warmth of her skin and her scent. Her scent was so similar to how it was, but there was something extra about it now, something I couldn't quite place.

"Of course this does bring my behaviour into scrutiny." Grace observed.

"How so?" I asked as I pulled away and we went to sit back by Tony, although I sat opposite them now.

"Why didn't I get in touch with Tony after I got your e-mail?" She asked. "I thought it was weird that you'd tell me not to give it to Tony since you're so close, why didn't I contact Tony to find out why?"

"I think." I said carefully as Tony frowned slightly. "That you are certain of the bond Tony and I share and there would never be a time we wouldn't wish to communicate with each other. I believe that deep down there was a part of you that thought it was a ploy to have you speak to Tony again and so you dismissed it."

"That could be it." Grace conceded. "I really didn't want to get in touch with Tony because it was so hard to just read an e-mail from him without thinking about what we were missing out on. It was hard to find him in my inbox when I wanted to find him in my…" Grace broke off abruptly and cleared her throat nervously. "Probably not something his twin sister wants to hear." She conceded.

"No. Tony and I agreed long ago that we would keep that part of our lives hidden from each other. It would not do for me to know the ins and outs of my brother's love life. No thank you." I said with a shake of my head. "Now tell me sister, how are you settling into your new skin?"

"Oh, it's interesting." Grace stated. "A lot different from what I imagined, mostly because what I imagined was being cold stone and not warm-blooded and with a beating heart. And when I did imagine it happening it would have been when I was maybe thirty five, we'd had two beautiful kids, possibly a set of twins, but two none-the-less, and I'd be ready to live in eternity with Tony. I would be subjected to the change lying in a nice bed and feeling comfortable and completely ready, and then I'd go through the change and spend eternity with Tony, even if it meant that I could never sleep again."

"But now you have eternity together, but can share your bed in sleep whilst you dream together. You do not have to rush into having children to ensure that there is progeny to appease the wolf for that can come in the future. You have eternity, but you are still warm. Is that not the best outcome we could have wanted from this situation?" I declared.

"Yes." Grace and Tony said as one, but I felt there was some underlying worry, but I couldn't quite follow it and I realised the worry was from Grace and not Tony. I decided I would have to ask her about it, possibly when Tony was not around.

Silence had befallen us in that moment. There was more to say between us, but everything seemed on track with Tony and Grace now. It was time to go and speak with Mother and Father.

"I think I should go face Mother and Father now." I stated. "There wasn't much time to truly talk during everything that happened in Arizona and California, now I must face the music."

"They're not gonna be too hard on you, you got to know that Eliza." Tony said sympathetically as he put his hand on mine.

"I know. But I cannot expect them to throw me a parade either. Some chastisement is in order and I am sure I will receive it." I said solemnly.

"I guess there will be something, but I think Mom and Dad are relieved you're safe and well." Tony stated.

"Yes." I agreed. "I will go see them now. They are in their room." I smiled. "It is wonderful to know where people are without having to search for them again. I had forgotten how useful such a skill is." I mused. "Well I'd best be off. See you on the other side."

"It's not gonna be that bad Sis." Tony said with a smile. "I promise."

"Then I will take your optimism and hope for the best." I conceded. "Goodbye both."

"Bye Liza." They said in return.

I stood, nodded to them, and left the playroom.

I crossed the landing, past all those old portraits, I paused a moment at Father's picture, and looked up into his face. I knew it was Father who would be most disappointed with me for the simple fact that I had hurt Mother badly by running away and I was an adult so I should know better. I was responsible for my actions, and there was nothing I could do, but to own up to them now and face the consequences.

"I will weather any punishment you care to mete out to me Father, provided I am allowed to be a member of this family once more." I stated to the portrait.

"I see no problem with that, provided that you are truly repentant for your crimes." Father said behind me, and I jumped in fright before I turned.

"What can I do to make up for the heartache I caused?" I asked,

"For a start you can come speak with Mother, she is expecting you." Father replied as he motioned toward their bedroom.

I nodded and walked ahead of him across the top of the stairs and along the little walkway that led to the master bedroom at the front of the house. I reached the door and suddenly I knew why Father was behind me.

"You must meet her eventually." He said softly and pushed the door open.

There was nowhere to turn, no excuses left, no way out, I would have to meet Billie now and I had no choice.

Mother was sat on the floor of her bedroom doing a jigsaw. The picture on the box was a map of the United States, which appeared to be very detailed. The outside edges were already done and now she was working her way inwards. However she was not working alone, she had a little helper. A little girl who was hard to place in age other than the fact that she was a toddler. She had hair the same colour as Mother's and it was long and messy, falling out of the elastic that bound it. She was dressed in red dungarees with a white top beneath.

She looked up and her eyes were so very dark, they appeared to look right into my soul.

"You are Liza." She said. "I talked to you on the phone."

"Yes. Yes you did." I said as I managed to find my voice. "And you are Billie, my sister."

"Your hair is not that curly." She observed. "Can you do jigsaws? Mommy brought me one back from the trip. This is where we live. It's called America."

"I can do jigsaws." I replied.

"Then come and help." She said, and tugged at my hand and pulled me down to the floor beside her. "You need to pick up a piece and look at it and then if you see a bit that is similar then you put them together like this."

"Very good." I observed.

"Now it's your turn. That's what I learnt in school. We take turns. Devon said that's how we play properly. Naughty kids don't take turns." Billie announced.

"Devon sounds wise indeed." I stated as I picked up a jigsaw piece while I wondered how Billie had gone to school.

_Tony and Grace took Billie to the park in Olympia to try and distract her from the fact me and Tobias weren't here. They ran into a toddlers' group there, and the organiser asked if Billie wanted to join them for the day._ Mother explained quickly.

"Devon is very wise." Billie said firmly as she placed another piece in place. "He knows all about bugs and let me hold a ladybug, but I couldn't hurt her cause I had my gloves on. I can't hurt anything when I got my gloves on."

"Of course." I replied. "Do you like insects?"

"They are very interesting. Devon gave me one. Look." She said and pulled a clear block from the front pocket of her dungarees. The block contained an enormous beetle. "It's Devon's favourite bug. It's called a golden stag beetle, or _Lamprina aurata._"

I asked Billie if she spoke Latin in Latin, but she merely frowned at me.

"You don't speak Latin?" I asked, reverting to English.

"No. I can read the names of the animals, but I haven't learned it properly." She explained.

"I see." I replied. "Would you like to learn it?"

Billie thought about it, and then shrugged. It was clear that she held the same apathy as Tony did to learning new languages. It was fun to be able to name an animal in Latin, but there was no need to learn the whole language. Perhaps I could convince her to learn it, I would have time over the next few weeks before I returned to Riverside.

"Are you going to put that piece down? Cause I know where it goes." Billie stated.

"Oh, thank you." I said as I gave the piece to her.

She placed it down in the jigsaw, and then peered up at me.

"You're not very good at puzzles are you?" She observed.

"I am dreadful." I stated.

"You're not really." Billie countered. "You're just pretending. You are humouring me. I learnt that word yesterday. Isn't it a good word? It means when you pretend to someone to keep them happy and stop them from tantruming."

"That is a very good word." I agreed. "And I was humouring you a little, but only because I want you to like me."

"Why wouldn't I like you? You are my sister Liza, of course I like you. And I am happy to see you now. To see you with my eyes and not in my head cause Tony or Mommy put you there."

"It is good to finally meet you Little Sister." I said with a smile.

"And you are my big sister." Billie cooed and suddenly she was hugging me tight about my neck, her little cheek pressed to mine. "That is what Tony said. Liza is our big sister."

"Tony said I was his big sister?" I asked with a grin.

"Yes. On the day I was born he told me. But you are not that big." She said, pulling away from me and frowning. "You're like Auntie Alice."

"I know. But I am older than Tony; that is what he meant by big sister. Although it is rather amusing don't you think? That Tony would call me big?" I asked.

"Yes. Because you're small." Billie pulled away from me. "Mommy I must go tell Tony all of this."

"Ok Baby. Straight to the playroom now, you know there's a lot of people in the house at the moment." Mother stated.

"I know Mommy. See you soon. I won't be gone long." Billie said in a rush and kissed Mother's cheek.

Billie also spared a kiss for me, and then Father, before she left the room.

"Now may I speak my mind?" Father asked.

"Ok. But you got to admit it's given you time to calm down." Mother replied.

"On seeing our daughters interact I will admit that I'm not as angry as I was, however, Liza, you still acted in a manner most unbecoming." He chastised and I could not disagree.

"I did Father." I said, bowing my head. "I was a horrible person and what I said to Mother and to you is unforgivable. I understand if you wish me to go now."

"Vela, you know I would not ask that of you. And it is not because it would hurt Essie, although it would. I would not banish you because you are my daughter, and you may have had a flight of fancy these last couple of months, but I am not angry because of that. My anger stems from the fear I had that you would be truly lost to us." Father said sadly as he brushed his hand over my crown. "Something that very nearly happened. We would have been most aggrieved if you had died. It is the worry of a parent that causes my anger."

"I know I have done wrong and I hurt you both more than I realised." I stated as I rose to my feet. "Name my punishment Father and I will gladly serve it to show how truly sorry I am." I stated, bowing my head in supplication.

"Now what would be a fitting punishment?" Father mused.

I felt Mother's warning to Father, although I couldn't hear the words used. Father held up a hand as if to ward off Mother's words.

"Now Miss Esther, I allow you to have your way over most matters, but when our children err we must correct them. When they behave in a way as to cause disharmony within the family then they must be punished." Father stated.

Mother went to protest, but fell silent and folded her arms. Her look seemed to suggest that she would tell Father exactly what she thought of his philosophy on punishment once I was elsewhere.

"Elizabeth Black." Father announced in his most formal of voices. "You have caused great heartache amongst our family and you now admit that you overreacted and acted in a most unbecoming manner. You are ready to make amends and this calls for some proof on your part that you are serious about doing so. Therefore I charge you with the duty of cleaning the house from top to bottom."

"When shall I start?" I asked, thinking it a minor punishment all things considered.

"Once our guests have departed." Father stated.

"Yes Father." I replied dutifully.

"And I think something else on top of that." Father expanded. "Something more immediate."

"I will do anything to prove my repentance." I stated.

"Then I forthwith ban you from using the kitchen…" Father began.

"Tobias!" Mother snapped, cutting him off as I felt my heart plummet.

"For the entire duration…" Father continued.

"Tobias!" Mother growled, but he ignored her.

"Of… The… Day." Father said so deliberately slow that I almost missed the last word.

"The day?" I questioned carefully.

"The entire day." Father confirmed. "From now until midnight the kitchen is out of bounds to you."

"Oh Father thank you." I gasped and hugged him. "Thank you for your leniency, and I'm sorry. So very sorry."

"I know Vela." Father said softly as he returned my embrace.

"Well you sure hid that one well Fang Boy." Mother observed.

"You would have given the game away had I told you earlier, Miss Esther." Father replied as he stepped away from me and turned to Mother.

"You had me so convinced that you were gonna tear her a new one." Mother said with a chuckle as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Hence using Billie as a buffer?" Father questioned as he placed his hands to her hips.

"I guess you know me too well." Mother said with a laugh.

"Of course I do." He observed before they kissed.

I looked away to give them a moment's privacy.

"So Lamb." Mother said, recalling my attention. "Now that your father has finished 'punishing' you." She added, and using air-quotes around the word 'punishing'. "Why don't we all sit down and you can tell us about your first term at college."

"What would you like to know?" I asked as we three sat down on the floor.

"All about your studies." Mother replied, her face alight with excitement. "And your friends. Dove seemed very fond of you and you said she's your best friend. Was that a 'for human ears' thing, or do you really think that? I want to know what you've been up to over the last three months."

I told my parents everything that occurred, although I made a few minor adjustments. I noticed that they all appeared to surround my affection for Mal. Or at least the extent of my affection for Mal. As I spoke of my friendship with him I felt a reluctance to admit that I would like it to be more, and that we had kissed, on numerous occasions. That I had dreamt of him. It was inappropriate to talk of such things with my parents, but was it wrong to admit I had some feelings for him? I could not speak the words lest he overhear.

"Sounds like you had a good time in between all the excitement." Mother observed.

"I did." I agreed with a smile, for other than the darkness of my own creating I had much enjoyed college.

"And you have made some nice friends after an initial setback." Father stated.

I nodded my head.

"And Mal has proven a worthy confidante?" Father ventured, and I worried about the discretion of his choice of words and the tone with which he used to deploy them.

"Yes." I replied, for Mal was a worthy confidante if he could be nothing else to me. "He protected me when I needed protecting and in his way he was urging me to come home. He even threatened that he would not be my friend but my custodian if I failed to return home for Christmas. I think that was when I realised that I was being a stupid brat. Well I had realised it before, but losing someone else for my foolish pride seemed too much of a burden to bear."

"His opinion is very important to you." Father observed with disturbing insight.

"He is my very good friend, of course his opinion is important." I snapped defensively.

"More important than that of your family?" Father asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"I was angry with all of you so I was determined to be contrary." I stated, trying hard not to sound confrontational. "Even after I acknowledged that I was in the wrong I could not admit it to you for that would mean admitting I'd acted in an unbecoming manner. It was only through an outsider claiming my behaviour to be reprehensible was I able to take stock."

"Someone who was disconnected from the situation?" Father suggested.

"Yes." I agreed.

"I can see how that would work." Mother conceded.

I nodded.

"And what of you?" I asked. "What has happened in my absence?"

"Three births and a death." Mother summed up.

"Billie. Ebony's son Maurice." I counted, frowned a moment, then smiled as I realised. "And in a poetic sense Grace died and was born once more as a dhampir."

Mother nodded. "Oh yeah, and Tony got outed as Brody to Dannan who works in the store, and I got to schmooze a literary agent."

"I must hear of this." I declared in excitement.

Mother went on to recount the tale of having to pretend to be Tony's sister to give her a reason to stay at the Stables when Grace was still unsure of her control around humans, for her agent had invited himself to stay for the night. It sounded as if it had been immense fun and I wished I had been available to hear of this tale when it was fresh. In Mother's narrative something occurred to me.

"Tony has moved in with Grace?" I asked in a mixture of awe and shock.

"Well they are imprints and they've waited long enough." Mother stated. "And it was gonna happen sooner or later."

"Yes. I just didn't think of them living together. Even though they are clearly a pair now." I stated. "It is clearly a sign that we are adults and can no longer hide behind the mantle of true age."

"You moved out when you were fourteen." Mother reminded me.

"That was more like boarding school." I suggested. "I may have resided in Grandpa Charlie's house during the week, but this was still my home. But now for Tony the Stables is his home. He will come back to visit his parents of course, but there is that shift in dynamic. One I will have to consider soon."

"Well there's no rush." Mother stated. "You can live with us forever if you want."

"That would be nice." I mused. "Although inconvenient when I finally settle upon a mate."

"So you haven't got in touch with Simon then?" Mother asked casually and I had to pause for a moment to think to whom she referred, when I recalled whom Simon was it caused me to feel a nasty little start.

"Oh not yet." I said levelly. "I think it was not meant to be. How can I possibly compete with all the nymphs of Hollywood ready to lay themselves at his feet?"

"I know it can seem a little scary, but if you love him you should go let him know." Mother stated and I knew she was watching my reactions carefully, both facial and mental.

"Yes." I replied, for that was true. "However, I am not ready for him. I'm not ready for anybody." I added the latter as it became apparent that my words suggested there maybe another I deemed worthy.

"Ok." Mother said and she shared communication with Father again.

"I think we have reached an end point in our conversation for now." Father said swiftly. "I am sure you would like to bathe before dinner."

"Yes." I agreed, well aware that I had no other choice.

"Then we shall allow you to do so." Father said as he rose to his feet and offered his hand to me. "Dinner will be served at eight."

I nodded and allowed myself to be swiftly escorted from the room.

I had no idea why the sudden rush and I did not wish to dwell on it. I thought instead of how much I would enjoy a bath. So occupied was my mind that I forgot I had told Mal he could use my bathroom until I was standing in swirling steam and the scent of oriental blossoms.

I paused for a moment in embarrassment, but then I felt curiosity take the place of anything else and I peered through the steam, perhaps I would catch a glimpse of him? Would he be shy? Would I? Perhaps he would invite me to join him? That would be most divine indeed. To slip into the water, knowing we were both naked, where would it lead?

I stepped up to the side of the bath, my excuse at the ready, but the bath was empty. There was water and there were bubbles, but there was no sign of Mal. I frowned, wondering where he was, I was sure I had not passed him in my room and that is where he said he would wait for me.

"Damia! You spoiled the surprise." He said behind me.

I jumped and turned around.

"Surprise?" I questioned, feeling agitated that he might question my being in the bathroom when I thought he would be there.

"Yeah. I thought about how yucky you might be feeling now after sleeping so long. Thought you'd like a bath too once you'd done talking to your family, so I thought I'd run it ready. And to give it that extra bit of sparkle I went to get some candles. That makes it more relaxing right?" He questioned, but I was sure he knew, he was babbling slightly.

"It does Mal. And thank you my friend." I said and hugged him tight around the waist.

"No problems." Mal replied. "But you spoiled it by walking in here. Were you hoping to get a sneaky peek?"

"No!" I said aghast, caught in a hail of embarrassment for although that had not been my original intention, I had intended once I was in here. "I was merely preoccupied and walked in without thinking."

"So I don't register in your thoughts then." Mal said sadly.

"Of course you do, but I have so much to think of at present." I said quickly, surmising that an explanation at this point would sound like an excuse.

"I know bach. I was just teasing." He said, sounding apologetic. "I know you got a lot on your mind right now, that's why I wanted to make things a little easier. And ease the tension with a little humour. Fell flat didn't it?"

"Just a bit." I remarked as still hugged him, listening to the air as it filled and left his lungs.

"Ah well, if my humour's not up to the challenge then my bath running is." He said firmly. "Of course I'm gonna need my body back if I'm to set this up for you."

"Oh. Of course." I said, releasing him, and I dropped my head in embarrassment again.

I heard Mal place the candles down, and then he was in front of me, and his hand was beneath my chin. He guided my chin gently up so that I had to look up into his green eyes that seemed so mystical amongst the steam. I could almost imagine him leaning forward as I rose to meet him in a kiss, how sweet would that be? Please, please kiss me!

"What's wrong?" He asked, his thumb stroking against my cheek and I felt a thrill though my body at this simple gesture.

Just kiss me. I thought, but could not articulate it.

Then I felt the invasion of minds. No, it was not an invasion, merely my being more aware of the others around me since I had been out of this environment for a while. My family surrounded me and it would not do to indulge in Mal at this moment in time. It would be inappropriate.

"My mind is a mass of confusion and I need space to think. I…" I shut my mouth abruptly before I said too much. "I need at least another sleep and a good long hunt before I will become my normal functioning self."

"Then I'll talk to you tomorrow after we hunt." He said and kissed my forehead.

"We?" I asked, mesmerised by the thought of Mal and I as a 'we'.

"Oh, so I'm not good enough to hunt with now you're back home?" Mal asked with a pout that made his lips look oh so kissable.

"I was merely…" I broke off, my voice caught for a moment in my tangle of lustful thoughts. "I would have nothing to do with me if I was you." I added sadly.

"Why?" He asked, his green eyes boring into mine and as his fingers continued to caress my cheek I knew I would rather them caress elsewhere that would be entirely inappropriate in my parents' home.

"Because of all the lies I have told you since we met." I said aghast.

Mal looked at me for a moment, then he sank to his knees so that he was now on my eyelevel.

"You are a lot of hard work, I know that, but I like you Liza." He said earnestly and I admired his truthfulness. "I like you a lot, and yeah you lied, but you thought you had good reason. I know how much your pride means to you. So what I was thinking, now I know all your secrets anyway, that come January we hit the reset button and forget that you kept anything about your family from me and that we were one hundred percent honest with each other."

"One hundred percent?" I asked in alarm, imagining the moment I admitted the extent of my feelings for him in our quest to be one hundred percent truthful with each other. "You would wish to know everything? And you would tell me everything within you?"

"Ok. Well maybe not one hundred percent then. I guess that is pushing the bounds even if we were imprinted like your brother and Grace." Mal said with a laugh I would consider as being nervous. "Maybe eighty five percent honest? I think that's about the right quotient amongst friends."

"Yes. Friends." I agreed. "I will be as honest as I can be with you from now on Malachite. I will promise you that."

"Well as honest as you can be is better than nothing at all." He observed as he rose back to his feet.

"In that case we should seal this arrangement with a kiss." I said softly.

Mal looked down at me for a moment, then the corner of his mouth went up.

"That we should." He stated, and I loved the way his eyebrows darted upwards briefly as he said it.

"Yes." I whispered as I tilted my head, better to align myself to his mouth.

Mal leaned down; his hand once more upon my cheek as his lips touched mine. Oh but to move my lips slightly, to turn this into a true kiss rather than a lingering peck, but I could not summon the courage to do such a thing. I allowed the kiss to linger, willing him to make more of it, but sadly he pulled away. His hand remained on my cheek and as he looked into my eyes I could have sworn that for a moment I saw it. I saw want. I was sure of it, but it was gone in such a flash that I questioned my own perception.

"Let's sort your bath out." He said, his voice somewhat unsteady.

I placed my hand to his that held my cheek, 'why don't you join me?', go on say it, I urged myself, but I couldn't form the words.

"I think it is time." Were the only words I could manage, but I meant it was time for me to declare my undying love for him, but without the context of my internal monologue Mal took it to mean that I was ready for my bath and he set about creating the perfect ambience for the most relaxing bath.

"The only thing I haven't got ready is clothes. I didn't know what you'd want to dress into." He stated.

"I will dress in my robe until I have done my hair." I stated.

"Then I'll just light the candles and leave you to it." Mal announced.

"Yes." I agreed as I tried to force myself to say 'please join me' but there was a constriction in my throat.

I waited as Mal lit the candles and he stood before me.

"I guess I'll see you later." He said, running his hand through his hair, mussing it in a rather fetching way that made me wish that I were the one to muss it.

"Yes. Although I would ask one favour of you." I stated, to try and cover the distraction of my waking fantasies.

"Anything." He said in such eager tones that I was almost compelled to extend my secret invitation.

"If I am not out by seven, will you knock upon the door and inform me of the time?" I requested as I cursed myself for not asking anything more of him. "Dinner will be served at eight and I do not wish to be late since Father was so lenient with my punishment."

"I can do that." Mal agreed.

"Then I will see you." I said, feeling as if I were seeing my lover off on a six-month sea voyage where there was no guarantee he would return to me.

"Yeah." He said, and his whole body language said that he was reluctant to leave me.

"You can stay in my room if you feel more comfortable." Was the closest I could offer to him sharing my bath.

"Thanks." He said. "I was a little worried with their being so many vamps here that I don't know. I'll read more of my book."

"Yes." I agreed, searching for something to linger here.

"The water won't stay hot forever." Mal observed.

"You are right of course." I stated.

"Then I'll just stay in by here." He said and stepped back into my room.

"And I will see you later." I promised as I stepped further into the bathroom and closed the door.

I applied the lock and fell against the door, my forehead leaning against the wood. It took a moment for me to regain my composure before I was able to straighten up. I moved to the bath and tested the water; it was the perfect temperature to soak in. However I was averse to soaking in my own filth and I therefore had a shower first, thus taking care of my primary ablution needs. Thus the bath was truly a luxury, somewhere to relax and nothing more.

In the warmth of the water and the glow of the candles and the scent of the bubble bath I relaxed considerably and I found my mind wandering into fantasy. I stopped it for a moment, took a deep breath and submerged beneath the water. With little effort I managed to become secluded in my own mind and I could allow my fantasy to unwind within my head.

_Mal is in the bath when I enter the bathroom and the water is such that I cant see much of his body, just his head and shoulders and the bend of his knees, but all the better. It adds to the thrill of the unknown, of building on the anticipation. He says to me about trying to catch a sneaky peek and I reply that I am hoping for more than a peek_ _as I remove my bathrobe and he holds out his hand to me to help me into the_ _bath. He sits me in front of him first as he washes my hair by pouring water from a jug, his hand moving over my hair, following the trail of the water until he begins to move light fingers up and down the line of my neck and shoulder. Until he can resist it no longer and his lips alight on my skin, causing me to melt into him with a sigh. For a moment I am lost as he drops the jug so that his other hand can embark on its own exploration of my body. Then I have the sudden need to feel his lips on mine and I twist in his arms, lying against him as I entwine my arms about his neck and my lips meet his. And we kiss, so deep and so long, our bodies slowly heating as we succumb to the passion. My fingers work into his brown hair, all wet and clinging to my skin and then we stop our games and finally declare our love for one another. _

Suddenly I saw Alec in my peripheral vision and felt a wave of abject fear…

I jumped up out of the water. I thrashed for a moment as I tried to settle back, scattering a number of candles and a lot of water onto the floor. Luckily the water extinguished the candles before they could set anything alight. I sat up in the water that was decidedly more tepid than it had been, as I tried to regain my breath, cursing Alec for ruining my perfect fantasy.

Why did he have to turn up?

As a reminder that there were things to worry about at the moment and I had no time to indulge in fantasy. That was the only conclusion I could form.

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Are you ok?" Mal called.

"Yes." I said. "I arose too quickly and displaced some water. I am getting out now."

"Ok." Mal said and moved away from the door.

I leapt out of the bath and moved quickly to pick up the candles. I placed them into a basket that I used for clean flannels. I blew out the rest of the candles and added them too, ready to be taken down to the kitchen. Although that would have to wait until morning since I was banned for the duration of the day. I stored them for now in the corner cupboard from which I pulled the sponge mop. I lifted up the mat and rang that out into the sink before placing it into my laundry hamper. After washing my hands I mopped up the water from the floor, ringing it out into the toilet bowl. Once the water was cleared away I went over it with some clean water to be sure it was up to standard before putting the mop away.

I then retrieved the spare mat and placed it down. It was only as I pulled the plug from the bath and reached for my towel that I realised I had done all this naked. Such a thought was mortifying, yet I had been more concerned with making the bathroom presentable. I cursed myself for allowing that old compulsion to take me. I had no need to fall into those patterns, I had to remember that I was in control of my life, I didn't need to organise it into a rigid structure to achieve this.

I managed to realign my thoughts by the time I had wiped and pulled on my underwear and dressing gown. I wrapped my hair in a towel before placing everything I had discarded into the laundry basket. As I noted how full it was I wondered if my ban extended to the laundry room too. It could wait until morning; it wouldn't grow during the night. I told myself firmly.

I took a breath and left the bathroom to find Mal slouched on my bed, his back resting against the wall as he read a book from the library. Actually it wasn't from the library, it was from the shelf by my bed.

"I would not have thought of you as a reader of chick lit." I observed.

Mal gave a start as he looked up at me guiltily, but he shrugged it away.

"Well I thought I should get to know Darktide a little since I'm sharing a house with its author. I've never met a best selling author before." He observed. "You never told me that your Grace was Grace Pearson."

"Would it have made a difference?" I asked. "I thought you had no interest in her books so it seemed hardly worth mentioning to you."

"I guess it could have been construed as showing off." He conceded.

"And I do like showing off." I said with a grin.

"I did not say that and you know it." Mal retorted.

"I know." I said reassuringly as I tapped his hand in comfort.

"Talking of showing off, you didn't mind that I played down your role in our escape, to that vamp in the ambulance, what's her name now? Rea?" He asked; looking worried that I did mind.

"I did wonder a little at why you did so, not that I was offended, I merely wondered." I assured him.

"Yeah. Well I didn't want the word getting out before you have chance to speak to your family." He explained. "There are some bad vamps out there and can you imagine the prize they'd make you if they knew you could enhance their powers? No friend of mine will be enslaved." He added with a growl.

"Thank you for your quick thinking." I said and took his hand and kissed it. "I would have blurted out my secret to all and sundry, and who knows where that would lead?"

"It's not that I think Rea might be a gossip, or even if she might be bad, but years wandering alone taught me to treat all vampires as hostile unless they prove otherwise. I guess you could call that prejudice, but for me that's survival." He stated in firm tones, although it was clear he worried I would think ill of him.

"What did happen to you in all your years of wandering?" I asked gently, unable to stop myself from touching his cheek lightly.

"It'll give you nightmares." He stated.

"Mal, I already have nightmares, a few more won't make a difference." I stated. "And as much as you want to know my story, I want to know yours."

"I…" He trailed off with a frown.

"I think we agreed upon eighty five percent honesty." I prompted.

"Yes we did." He said seeming somewhat preoccupied.

He looked…he looked afraid.

I climbed up onto the bed and placed my hands to his cheeks, I caught his eye and gave him a solemn look.

"Would it help for you to write it down for me to read later?" I suggested. "Or perhaps you simply need time to compose the words in your mind. I care not how you tell me, only that you do. For I wish to know everything about you Malachite, in the same way you wish to know everything there is to know about me."

"What could possibly intrigue you about me." He said with a laugh.

"Please, don't do that." I sighed as I stroked his cheek.

"Do what?" He asked in a breath.

"Sell yourself short." I replied. "Sometimes you act as if you do not matter, well you matter to me Mal and I will not have you think less of yourself. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir." Mal said with a salute.

"And stop hiding behind humour when you feel uncomfortable. It is hard to know when you are serious."

"I'm sorry." He murmured as he dropped his head.

"I just don't want you to feel lonely and unworthy anymore." I whispered as I hugged him. "You have a place in this world and there are those who would miss you greatly should you disappear. And that is no joking matter."

"And you would miss me?" He asked.

"More than you give me credit for." I said dryly.

"Now who's trying to be funny?" He stated.

"Would I miss you if you were gone?" I demanded in more serious tones. "Of course I would. Now that I have you in my life, to lose you… It doesn't bear thinking about."

"You'd miss me that much?" He asked, still not accepting it.

I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"I…" He groaned and flopped down on my bed, before turning on his back and looking up at the ceiling. "I guess it's because I haven't had anyone care about me for a very long time. I'm just waiting for someone to come snatch you away."

"Oh…" I said, as I thought about his life history and how it would make this fear very real for him. "But I have already been snatched away." I pointed out.

Mal looked up at me in confusion.

I leant over him and smiled.

"Alec stole me away, but you accompanied me and kept me safe. You saw me through the desert and the cave. You protected me." I explained.

"We protected each other." Mal countered.

"And that is what we will always do." I promised.

I felt a sudden pull in my stomach as I realised I was declaring my desire to remain with him always. A kiss was in order now. I was knelt beside him, my hand placed on his forehead, my fingers brushing lightly at his hair. I placed my other hand to his chin as I leant forward and kissed his lips sideways. It was the most erotic moment of my limited experience, to kiss him so askew. I would linger this kiss, make it last, he would finally know my feelings for him…

There was a knock at the door and I would have ignored it were it not for the fact that I was still on probation where my family was concerned. Besides the knock had come from low down and I knew whom it was. It was Billie and it would not do to keep her waiting.

I grudgingly raised my head and jumped down off my bed. I ensured my dressing gown was straight before I opened the door to find Billie standing there with her hands behind her back, humming while she waited.

"Liza! You are in your room." She declared happily as she leapt into my arms and hugged me.

"Yes I am Billie." I said, hugging her in return and bringing her into my room so I could shut the door.

"I wanted to come and see you! You had a bath!" She observed in exclamations.

"Yes. I wanted to wash before dinner." I informed her.

Billie nodded as she looked around my room and then her eyes fell on Mal. She wriggled from my arms and ran over to the bed.

"Are you Malachite?" She asked.

"Yes." Mal replied.

"Can you really move things with your mind?" She demanded.

"Yeah. Like this." He said and he levitated Billie up onto the bed.

She jumped up and down and I forced myself not to pass comment on the fact that she was wearing shoes upon my bed. Or the fact that she was jumping on my bed, but I had to concede that it wasn't hurting me. The bed was strong enough and as a dhampir Billie was more than sturdy enough.

"Can you do it again?" She asked.

"Only if you promise not to jump on the bed." Mal said in firm tones.

Billie considered this for a moment.

"Ok." She said. "I won't jump on the bed. I shouldn't have anyway. Daddy told me it was a naughty thing to do because I could break the bed, or hurt myself. I should always remember the ten little monkeys."

"Ok. Well now we got that sorted, what should I levitate?" Mal asked conspiratorially.

Billie considered for a moment, and then grinned.

"Liza!" She said excitedly as she pointed at me.

"What? You mean like this?" Mal asked and I felt my feet leave the floor.

"Liza, you're flying." Billie cooed.

"Yes, very amusing." I said with a smile. "However I really must start on with my hair. Perhaps there is something else you would care to levitate for the time being?"

Mal lowered me back to the floor.

As I made my way to my dressing table he got up off the bed and went to sit in my desk chair, swivelling around to look at Billie.

"Now what can we make fly?" He asked.

Billie sat on the edge of my bed and looked across at him.

"I don't know. How about my beetle?" She asked, pulling the block from her pocket once more.

"Put it flat on your palm like this." Mal said, holding his one palm flat to demonstrate.

Billie obeyed, and I watched in the mirror while I brushed my hair, as Mal levitated the block over to him. I smiled as I watched him levitate it back. Billie plucked it out of the air, looking impressed as she placed it into her pocket.

"Something else." She called excitedly as I began to dry my hair.

When I lifted my head after I had finished drying my hair I thought I saw the universe in the mirror. I turned to find my room filled with swirling dancing stars as Mal conducted them and Billie giggled, trying to catch them. I managed to pluck a star from the air and found it to be one of the paper ones from my craft box. There were also butterflies and jewel flowers.

It was a beautiful sight, but I sadly saw beyond it to my still finding little stars in the carpet years from now. I would not spoil this moment for either Billie or Mal. I would merely make Mal gather every last decoration once Billie had left the room. For now I would take my mind off it by putting the curling iron through my hair to ensure my curls were just right.

I was just moving onto the left side of my head when I was aware of someone near me. Billie was sat up on my dressing table watching me intently.

"That is how you make your hair curly?" She asked, reaching out for the wand.

"Careful! It is very hot." I warned as I pulled the wand away from her. "And yes, that is one way to get curls. I know my hair is naturally curly, but I like to enhance them now and again."

"Does your hair have to be curly for it to work?" She asked.

"No." I replied as I carried on with enhancing my curls. "Provided you use the right products the curls will hold in the straightest of hair."

Billie nodded, looking thoughtful as I finished off my hair. She was thoughtful enough that I wrapped up the curling iron and locked it in the drawer of my dressing table once I had finished with it. I would curl Billie's hair if she asked me to do it for her, but I should feel aghast should she attempt to do it herself and be injured.

"I have finished my hair now, would you like me to brush yours out?" I offered.

Billie looked at me for a moment before she shook her head firmly.

"Very well. Then I will go and dress." I stated.

I stood and went to my wardrobe, sorting through my clothes until I came to a dress that was an old favourite of mine. It was soft satin, following the empire-line and was a shimmering silver-blue. I held it against me and twirled for a moment, remembering how light it fell against my body and how the simplest movement made it dance.

There were two gasps.

"Pretty!" Billie remarked.

"Yeah." Mal agreed.

"I will just go slip it on." I stated, since I felt momentarily bashful.

I stepped into the bathroom and closed the door.

I was smiling as I slipped out of my dressing gown and pulled on my dress. This was something I was looking forward to, something that would truly mark my return home. I pulled the dress over my head and allowed the satin to glide down my body, and as it settled in place I felt like Liza Black again.

I felt truly remarkable, elated beyond words, and this feeling bolstered me. It was with an air of whimsy that I left the bathroom on quick light feet before I pirouetted and curtsied like a prima ballerina to Billie. She giggled and clapped her hands.

"You look like a princess." She announced. "Only not all pink and frilly and horrible. You look pretty."

"Thank you." I said, bowing this time. "And you look pretty too." I added, kissing her head before sitting down in my makeup chair, although now I faced out into the room to include Mal who was still sat in my desk chair.

"But you look really nice. Are you going to a party?" Billie asked.

"No. I merely wish to dress nice for dinner." I explained.

"Why?"

"I always try to look my best for dinner. I know not why, it is merely something I have always done." I stated.

"No one else dresses like that for dinner." Billie stated emphatically. "Except maybe Daddy."

Mal suddenly burst out laughing.

"Something funny?" I asked.

"No. It's just…I just had this picture of Tobias in a dress." Mal sniggered.

"Daddy doesn't wear dresses." Billie said firmly. "He is a boy."

"I know. That's why it's funny to think of him wearing one." Mal explained. "I won't say anymore on it bach."

"Ok." Billie said with a nod as if she had won an argument.

Just then Mother called Billie's name.

"I must go. Mommy wants to make me ready for dinner." Billie said, making a face. "I will see you later."

"Yes." I agreed.

Billie kissed my cheek before she jumped down from the desk. She paused by Mal on the way out and shook his hand, before she left my room. I let out a contented sigh before I turned to Mal.

"I hope you placed all those stars back in their rightful place." I stated. "I had them organised by colour."

"They're back in their tub Liza, and not even you are that bad." He replied.

"I suppose not." I conceded as I got to my feet and went to retrieve my shoes from my wardrobe. "And I am glad you made Billie happy. It really was a magnificent display." I stated as I sat back on my chair and pulled on my shoes.

"Thanks." He said. "And talking off magnificent displays, what is with the fancy getup?"

"I always dress formally for dinner." I observed.

"You never did at college." He pointed out.

"Yes, but when was the last time we ate our food at a proper table in college?" I asked.

"I'm not sure of the exact time ago, but it was about a week before Malcolm's body was found. But I guess half a pizza isn't something to get dressed up about." Mal mused. "And I wish I'd dressed more formal now."

"Trust me Mal, if anyone will be the odd one out at the table tonight, it will not be you." I assured him. "You heard what Billie said about my attire being different from everyone else."

"I guess." Mal replied, and then frowned. "When she says everyone else, how many people will it be exactly?"

"I have no idea." I stated. "Perhaps enough to fill the dining room table for once."

"Right." Mal said, still looking worried.

"I am sure the only vampire to attend will be Father." I stated. "The numbers will be made up by dhampir and Quileute."

"Right." Mal repeated, seeming happier with this prospect.

"Shall we make our way down?" I asked, rising to my feet.

"Yeah." Mal agreed. "I can't believe how starved I feel."

"We have not eaten in many hours." I stated.

"That's true." Mal replied as we stepped out of my room and almost into Tony and Grace.

It took a moment, but I saw that Grace was wearing a silk dress in a brushed silver colour that suited her skin tone and brought out her eyes even more vividly than ever. It was cut to her hourglass figure and she was truly alluring. Tony had also dressed up, in suit trousers and a dark shirt, although he had forgone the tie and wore the top button undone. He had also cut his hair since earlier giving him a more trimmed, debonair look.

"Are you sure I shouldn't wear something more formal?" Mal asked.

"We got time if you really need to change." Tony stated. "But everyone else will be casual, Grace just thought we should dress formal for Liza."

"I'll be two-minuets." Mal said as he ducked back into my room and shut the door.

"So that's Mal." Grace observed.

"Yes it is." I replied.

"It's nice to finally have a face to go with the name." She stated.

"Yeah." Tony agreed. "But he's not what I pictured from his messages."

"I know." Grace responded.

"How did you picture him?" I asked curiously.

"What if I said older and younger?" Tony asked.

"I would have to ask you to explain."

"Well from all of Mom's old stories I kept picturing him as a kid, then I was reminding myself that he was older than us so then I was picturing him in his mid thirties. I guess I didn't think to picture him looking the same age as us. That's kinda stupid right, considering he's a half vampire and all, but I just couldn't help it." Tony stated.

"I think it's his texts. He came across as an adult in them." Grace reasoned.

"That could be it." Tony agreed.

"Although I did picture him around my age and he looks younger." Grace said with a grin.

I had to think on that one a moment before I giggled.

"Of course, you are twenty eight. That is hard to believe." I stated.

"Ten years is a long time." Grace observed.

"Yes."

The door of my room opened and Mal stepped out wearing an emerald green shirt and light coloured trousers.

"Hold on." I said with a frown. "I thought you only had your back pack."

"But I always follow James Bond's rule of thumb." Mal stated.

"Which is?" I prompted.

"Always pack something formal, you never know when you might need it." Mal said promptly and Tony laughed.

"Yeah, that does seem to be his code." He stated.

"Most amusing." I remarked. "Now shall we make our way down to dinner?"

"Grace, may I escort you down this evening?" Tony asked as he offered his arm to her.

"It would be an honour Tony dearest." She replied and placed her arm through his.

I noticed that Tony was watching Mal carefully and I could not read why. My brother was deliberately shielding his mind from me and it was very annoying. I decided I would retaliate by thinking of nothing but ballet for the rest of the night. Those dancers light as thistledown would be at the forefront of my mind. If he wished to be so secretive then I could be too.

"Dear Duchess Eliza, I would be honoured if you would allow me to escort you to dinner this evening." Mal said with a low bow.

I giggled before composing myself.

"It would be my pleasure Mister Malachite." I said and curtsied before placing my arm through his.

It was all very playful and highly platonic. I was certain of that and I felt a wave of relief when I realised that is what Tony had been looking out for. He suspected there was something more between Mal and I. As if? If only…

I could not entertain such thoughts near my brother, it would be wrong for him to read something of the sort when there was no hope for them to be fulfilled. I realised that Mal was talking to me as we descended the stairs and I forced myself to listen.

"Like this. But they never let you see any of the good stuff, just the dressed rooms with a rope across to stop you touching any of the old furniture. It must be good to live in such an old house. You get more of an atmosphere than in new houses. New houses always have something missing." Mal was saying.

"Character?" I suggested.

"Yeah." Mal agreed.

"I think I know what you mean." Grace observed. "I was put up in a new building in Portland and there was no feeling there. It's distracting when you're trying to write. That's why I like the Stables. It's the knowledge that other people have been there before you, members of your family dating back further than you can think."

"That's a bit of a grey area where us dhampir are concerned." Mal stated. "Take me for instance. Mam was in her twenties when she had me, whereas Dad had been twenty for a few hundred years before that. The farm I live on, that was his parents' farm. He helped them build the farmhouse when he was still human. He reclaimed it when I was born. It had always been the hands of a member of his family, but it was gonna be auctioned to a stranger, when Dad needed somewhere to hide me it seemed the perfect place."

"I do keep forgetting about that." Grace stated.

"You will grow used to it in time." I assured her. "Perhaps the conversation is best saved until later." I added as we came to the dining room door.

The others agreed before the door was pushed open and we stepped into the dining room. It transpired that we were not the only ones in formal attire, Mother and Father had dressed up too. Billie was still in her dungarees and she had a clear air of victory about her.

Present at the table were a handful of the Quileute, including Ariana and Marie. I left Mal's side to go sit with them and talk with them; it had been an age since I had seen them. Not since the summer. They had been sent along with Ariana's brothers, Marshall and Billy to guard the perimeter of our land when everyone was away looking for me. They were under the leadership of Alex and Twain with Jareth and Joe representing the older members of the pack. They told me of what Carlisle and Esme had witnessed, of the dhampir auctions and it made me feel sick. Something had to be done.

Of course I could not do it immediately for there was procedure, but I would ensure that the Coalition knew full well at the next annual gathering. It was at this point I decided to introduce Mal, only to find he was deep in conversation with Alex. Of course they must have formed a basic acquaintance during the La Push Skirmish. It wasn't often I thought of Mal as old, or even Alex for that matter, but at times I think of the fact that during something that took place before I was even conceived Mal and Alex looked much the same as they do now and for a moment they were so much older to me as to be removed.

Then Mal looked up and he smiled at me, and he was my friend again as I smiled back. My good friend Mal from college. One who I couldn't wait to introduce to my friends, but Father called us to order and we sat. I was placed next to Mal, and I tried not to read too much into this.

Also at dinner were Ebony and Nahuel. Between them in a highchair sat a baby boy with brown skin, a true thatch of thick black hair and blue eyes to rival his mother. He burbled happily, but it was clear he was not advanced as most dhampir at a few days old. It was something of interest to note since he was the first child born to two dhampir. What would it mean in the long run for him? It was something I should take note of for if I choose to settle down with another dhampir it would be something that would apply to my own children.

Dinner went by without incident, and then came the time to retire for the night. All the rooms were taken apart from mine and although I had no problem with sharing a room with Mal, I did wonder what my parents would say. I thought it best to discuss it with Mother since it would mean a less audible discussion. She was unsure at first until I showed her the many times Mal and I had shared a room and nothing had occurred between us.

In the end Mother stated that I was an adult and there was not much she could do should I wish to take Mal to my room. She merely warned me to be careful in a pointed way. I tried not to take it to heart; obviously my family would question my relationship with Mal, as they would any other boy I brought home from college. From Mother's worry I realised it would not be proper to entice Mal into anything whilst at Tregarran. Any seduction I hoped to attempt with Mal would have to take place away from Tregarran. Given the number of telepaths present, not to mention all those ears with their enhanced senses, it was not the best place to indulge in Mal the way I secretly hoped to. I would therefore have to rein myself in until after Christmas and back in Riverside.

Mal seemed to be aware of a slight atmosphere where Mother was concerned, but I assured him it was nothing.

"We are merely friends Mal, and if there was more between us what harm is there in us sharing a bed?" I demanded. "I am over eighteen and Tony has Grace in his bed in the very next room. Why should the rules be stricter with me?"

"I guess you have a point, but aren't parents usually a little more protective of girls. And Grace is your age, more or less. I mean she's an old high school friend and they've had years to get used to the idea. It was inevitable." Mal stated.

"Yes. But the most important point is that we are merely friends. Would you think twice if I were to share a bed with Dove tonight?" I demanded.

Mal opened his mouth to speak, closed it a moment to swallow, before he opened it again.

"I guess we are just friends." He observed. "I'll go get ready for bed."

In a matter of minuets we were both ready and I climbed up into bed first. Mal still seemed a little reluctant.

"Mal. This is a king size bed and I always sleep up against the wall. If it makes you feel better keep to the left hand side and you will be fine."

"Ok." Mal said and I watched as he climbed into bed.

"Can you switch the light off or shall I?" I asked.

He looked toward the light switch and flicked his hand and the light turned off.

"Show off." I teased and hit him with a pillow.

"I thought you said I'd be safe over here." He protested.

"From my amorous advances, I never said anything about pillows." I giggled.

"Oh real mature Liza. So is this gonna turn into a girly sleepover. Do you want to plait my hair?" He mocked.

"Only if you want me to. Perhaps a leg wax is in order." I teased.

"Don't even think about it." He warned and I felt a warning tremor of his telekinesis.

"Sorry." I said, although I must admit I didn't sound very sorry.

"Well whatever. I'm going to be a the grown up here and go to sleep." He said as he lay down on his back and pulled the covers up to his chin. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll go to sleep too. You're still on probation remember, and Tobias is a stickler for keeping to your bedtime."

"I will behave now." I stated as I puffed up my pillow, placed it down and curled into the wall. "Goodnight Malachite."

"Night." He replied.

_Good night Tony._ I thought as I placed my hand to the wall.

_Liza? It's weird having you back here Sis. And yeah. Night_. Tony replied.

_We will catch up better tomorrow._ I promised.

_Well not first thing, I start back to work. I've been off a week; Bob's been pulling his hair out._ Tony stated.

_Then I will leave you sleep now._ I stated._ Goodnight._

_Night night._ He replied._ Grace says night too._

_And I say goodnight to Grace._

Then I felt Tony carefully insert a shield. I tried not to feel offended for I realised that Tony and Grace would wish to have a little privacy before drifting to sleep. Which is what I did myself, safe at home with my family once more. I was Liza Black once more, and for the first time in a very long while I went to sleep feeling truly content.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Alphabloodwolf, Alexsandra, lzytigger, Jaboo101, Lsb123, anamika cullen,** **Skys the Limit 7507, and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

><p>I awoke in the most blissful state, feeling warm and comfortable and such a sweet scent in my nose. It took a good few moments of drifting in a pink haze of contentment to realise that I was now embracing Mal as he embraced me. I could not find the will to untangle myself from his arms; it was where I wished to be. It was where I belonged and to have him wake now and we could make this more…<p>

But not in my parents' house, it would be too mortifying with so many to overhear us. I therefore extracted myself from his arms and tried to leave the bed without jostling him. I got off the bottom of the bed and made my way to the bathroom.

"Liza?" Mal murmured and I turned back to him.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"Please don't leave me." He said on a level that was barely audible.

"I am merely going to shower." I informed him.

He mumbled something I couldn't comprehend and I rushed to his side and found that he was still sleeping. I took his hand and stroked his hair back gently.

"Mal, please awaken." I whispered into his ear.

I raised my head as I felt him stir. He opened his eyes and looked up into mine for a moment before a smile spread across his lips and his free hand slowly came up to cup my cheek. As his thumb gently caressed the crest of my cheekbone I was certain I could read his intention in his mind, he wished to kiss me. I prepared myself for the moment, willing to throw my lot in with him wholeheartedly.

Then there was a conflict in his mind and he drew away from me, sitting up in a way that kept a safe difference between us and there was no risk of accidental intimacy. I pushed away the feeling of rejection for I was certain in that moment he had wished to kiss me, and I had to consider the fact that he would feel uncomfortable to make such a move here in my parents' house.

"You and I need to have a long and truthful discussion." I stated.

"About what?" He asked, feigning a casual tone, but I could here the underlying nerves.

"A lot of things." I stated. "But perhaps it is best saved for when we are truly alone once more. Possibly when we take to your cabin to hunt and are away from any interruptions for a full weekend?"

"Yeah." Mal agreed.

"In the meantime I must wash and dress for the day. As of midnight my ban was lifted and I may use the kitchen once more. I wish to utilise it to its full potential in making breakfast for everyone who requires it." I stated.

"And it's also a way to make up to everyone for your temper tantrum." Mal remarked.

"Exactly." I said with a firm nod of my head. "And I get to show you my prowess when I have a kitchen stocked with everything I could possibly need."

"Finally." Mal said with a smile. "I'll get to taste your ice cream."

"Not for breakfast." I said primly. "Now I must wash and dress for the day."

"Shall I go find another bathroom?" Mal asked.

"You can use my bathroom once I am finished." I stated.

"What shall I do in the meantime?"

"Go back to sleep. Or perhaps become better acquainted with Darktide." I said with a grin.

"I think I will try some more of your filthy bed time reading." He teased.

I poked my tongue out at him and he wriggled his nose at me before we both burst out laughing. Then I cautioned silence for I was still unsure of the hour and had forgotten to check. It was still dark out, but at this time of year with dawn breaking so late it was hardly a good indicator since it meant that it was anytime before eight, nine if it was overcast.

I slipped into the bathroom, remembered I had not brought clean clothes in with me, went back out to get them where Mal chuckled at my absent mindedness, and I ignored him as I returned to the bathroom for my morning ablutions.

Once dressed I felt a lot more stable than I had upon awakening for Mal's scent was not completely surrounding me and clouding my mind with daydreams. I placed my discarded clothing and wet towel into my laundry basket. It was very full now, but I could wait until Mal had added his clothing and I would wash them all together while I cooked breakfast.

I entered my room where Mal had pulled the quilt flat over my bed, although he hadn't really made the bed, and was lying on his stomach, reading by the light of my lamp.

"Enjoying your dalliance in Darktide?" I asked lightly.

Mal looked up and grinned.

"Well the bad vamps are not a patch on the Volturi and you could outclass Lady Anna any day, but yeah, it's pretty good." He replied with a smile. "Although I have got one question to ask. Is Brody based on Tony?"

"I believe it so." I stated.

"Do you find reading the sex scenes a little weird?"

"I…" I trailed off; aware that Grace could hear us if she was awake. "There is nothing wrong with them in general, and I rather admire Grace's skills when it comes to the other characters in the series, but there has always been a slight feeling of unease whilst reading the intimate scenes between Lady Anna and Brody. I now realise it's because it is almost as if I am reading the exploits of Grace and Tony. I do not need to picture my brother's sex life, that is something most horrifying indeed."

"I guess it would be." Mal agreed.

"And now I must erase this conversation from my memory for the sake of my sanity."

"And I'll forget it too." Mal said as he closed the book with a snap. "I guess I can hit the shower now."

"Feel free." I stated with a wave of my hand. "And I have the shower gel to match that oriental bloom bubble bath you favoured yesterday."

Mal chuckled sarcastically as he entered the bathroom, although I had no idea why. I thought he had liked that scent and that was why he had used it for me. I did not dwell on it for I had decided that way lay madness, from now on I would allow such things to slide by me rather than create a fictitious problem by dwelling on them. He most likely thought I was teasing him in some way, and given my recent behaviour I wouldn't blame him.

I pushed all such nonsense from my thoughts as I sat down to style my hair for the day. Mal emerged with a towel about his shoulders to stop his hair dripping onto his t-shirt before I had finished.

"You don't happen to have hair scissors do you?" He asked.

"I do." I stated as I fixed my last curl in place.

"Can I nick a lend? My hair is getting ridiculous." He stated as he rubbed at his hair with the towel.

"What to you plan to do?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Hack it all off and shave the rest." He said with a determined nod.

"What? No!" I gasped. "It would not suit you."

"Well it's what I usually do then leave it grow until I can't stand it no more." He said with a shrug.

His hair did need a trim, but I could not allow him to cut it all off. There had to be a compromise, and it was obvious what it should be.

"I am rather adept with the scissors. I could clip your hair neat whilst still maintaining some of the length." I stated.

"You like my long hair?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I do." I admitted.

"But wouldn't you prefer it all short and neat?" He asked.

"No." I replied truthfully. "Your hair as it is lends you a roguish charm that sits well with your personality. Why would I wish to push you into my ideal aesthetic? I am the neat one, and you are delicious unkemptness."

"Delicious unkemptness?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes. It looks untidy, but it is supposed to be that way. I cannot imagine you with your hair slicked back with a side parting. It would not be you at all."

"Well I guess I have to let you cut it now." Mal said. "Where do you want me?"

"Would you be opposed to sitting on the floor so I have a hope of reaching your head?" I asked.

"Of course not. So where do you want me?"

"Right here." I said and pointed to an area where I would be free to move about him. "But I will put a towel down first to catch your hair."

I retrieved a towel to place on the floor and Mal sat on it and folded his legs. I had a vision of climbing into his lap and kissing him, but I remembered our agreement this morning and I could hold onto my desires until January. I could do it.

I praised myself for merely combing out his damp hair and snipping it into a style that was neat for the most part, but still looked Mal. I did note how his hair looked somewhat darker when wet and how the highlights returned as I blow-dried his hair until it was soft and shining.

"I think that will do." I observed once I was sure I was finished.

Mal nodded, rose to his feet and went to look in my mirror.

"Best hair cut I've ever had." He said with a nod of his head.

I was sure he was lying somewhat, but that didn't stop me from feeling warmed by his words. I cleared up his hair and as I was discarding it in my wastepaper basket I decided that the bedding could possibly do with a wash. I was sure it had not been done since I had departed. In fact my whole room could use a spring clean, but that would have to wait until after breakfast and after Mal and I had hunted.

I decided my bedding could wait until this afternoon, but I could put the things in my laundry basket through this morning. I went into the bathroom and noted that Mal had cleared away after himself and that made me feel happy. I ensured everything in the basket was securely in place before applying the lid. I lifted the basket and left the bathroom.

"I can carry that." Mal offered.

"I do this every morning when I am home." I stated. "Would you be so kind as to open the door for me instead."

Mal did so and it was a relief not to have to juggle with it this morning, especially since the basket was so full. Mal stepped out of my room and closed the door and turned to his right.

"It's left." I stated. "We will use the north staircase this morning."

"There's more than the two I used yesterday?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied. "And today we will use the north staircase for it is closest and will lead us directly to the laundry room."

"You have a laundry room?" He asked as we traversed the corridor past Tony's room and to the stairs door at the end.

"Of course we do. This is an old house Mal, Father and Aunt Marlin commissioned it back in the eighteenth century." I explained.

"I haven't got a laundry room." Mal stated as he opened the door. "Most of the time I don't even have a room." He joked as we stepped through. "But on the farm I got a tumble dryer in the kitchen. Where does that lead?" He asked, looking up the stairs.

"To the attics and the roof. I will show you in a moment, once these clothes are washing."

"Then lead the way." Mal said happily.

I led him down into the basement and the laundry room.

"Wow. This is as big as the laundrette." He observed.

"It has always been the laundry." I stated as I tipped out the basket onto the floor. "Even when every stage had to be done by hand in tubs. The big old mangle was still here when Tony and I were children, but Father removed it when he returned for it had always made Tony feel uneasy." I continued as I sorted the clothes into appropriate washes.

I would have added other laundry, but Father had obviously been busy upon his return for the big hamper was empty. That was not a good sign; it meant Father was truly agitated over the state of affairs. I felt I was to blame for becoming involved with Alec in the first place. Of course I wasn't completely to blame, as Tony stated, had I been in full contact with home, over that distance Alec still would have had chance to snatch me. This was Alec's fault, pure and simple and I hoped that I would have chance to tell him exactly what I think of him before he is consigned to eternal darkness.

"What was wrong with it?" Mal asked and I had to recall to mind that we had been speaking of the mangle only moments before.

"There was nothing truly horrifying about it. It was merely big and Victorian. It had caused Tony to have the odd nightmare where some unknown figure was pushing him through it. It was irrational, but he was a child and can be excused for creating horror from an everyday object." I explained.

"I know what you mean." Mal stated. "When I was a kid there was this tree, all twisted and old, reaching toward the sky, but always dragged back. I could see it from my bedroom window, all on its own up on top of the hill. I used to think it was a witch and if I got near it then I would get eaten by it."

"Oh dear." I observed.

"Like you said, you can think up weird crap when you're a kid."

"Yes." I agreed as I placed one lot of laundry into the washing machine and began the cycle.

"Would you like to see the roof now?" I asked.

"Try stopping me." Mal said with a grin.

I smiled before leading him back up the north staircase, past the ground and first floor.

"This is the door to the attics." I said and I opened the door to display the long corridor of windows on the right and doors on the left. "Feel free to explore them at your leisure."

"I'd prefer if you gave me a tour."

"Then I shall, but not right now. We must go to the roof." I declared as I shut the door and offered for him to go ahead up the last flight of stairs.

He walked ahead up the stairs and he made appreciative sounds in regards to the glass structure that topped the stairs. It looked almost like a green house and it allowed natural light to filter into the stairwell whilst keeping out all other elements.

We stepped out onto the roof where, it's needless to say, it was very windy and there was a fine spray of drizzle.

"Reminds me of home." Mal observed when I apologised for the conditions. "You got good views from up here."

"Yes." I agreed. "And on a clear day you can see all the way to the mountains in the west and the estuary to the east. On a very clear night one can see the lights of Seattle shining on the horizon."

"Must be great." Mal said as he looked out toward the east. "But right now, with the sky greying before dawn, everything in the distance is dark. Apart from that one patch of brightness, where the sun's about to put in an appearance for the day. Lazy old sod, it's half eight, you think he'd be up already."

I laughed as I looked out toward that patch of brightness.

"Yes, the sun is very lazy this time of the year." I observed. "Why in a few days time it will barely manage six hours before disappearing once more."

"And then he'll start getting his act together, putting in more time every day." Mal stated.

"Until exhausted at midsummer he starts to slacken again." I added as I leant my arms on the parapet and placed my chin on them.

"It's the same cycle every year." Mal observed. "You think he would have learned by now."

I laughed and pushed away from the parapet.

"This commentary has been fun." I stated.

"Kind of like when we're reviewing bad movies." Mal agreed.

"Yes." I stated. "And now we should make for the kitchen, I have to prepare breakfast and it will be good."

"I can't wait to see you work your magic." Mal said, but I was sure he would get bored and suggested he bring something to read.

We made our way back to the laundry room and I led Mal through to the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked as I looked at the clock and noted that it was nearing half past eight, if I timed this right it would be ready for when Tony returned from his early shift.

"Not today." I stated. "I wish to feel my flow in the kitchen once more. Besides, there is little preparation for breakfast, perhaps you can assist me with dinner this evening."

"Ok." Mal replied. "But only because I get to watch you show off." Mal said with a nod.

"I doubt you will last." I stated. "It will be boring for you I'm sure."

"You've been raving about your cooking since I met you, now you tell me it's boring?" He asked sceptically.

"The finished product is superb, but getting to that point is not something I would rate highly on the table of most entertaining." I replied.

"Well I'll be the judge of that." Mal said firmly.

"You will be bored." I predicted before I tied on the apron I had retrieved from the storage cupboard in the laundry and set to work.

I found delight in working in my kitchen once more. There was no other like it in the entire world. Everything was situated in the right place and everything I could possibly need was here, be that ingredients or equipment. I was in my element preparing breakfast for everyone who required human food.

As predicted Mal did grow bored with watching me and he became engrossed in his book, not that I cared, beyond the fact that I had won our bet. He barely spared a glance for Tony when he entered from work and I informed the latter that I would serve breakfast in quarter of an hour. This I had to amend to ten minuets after we made arrangements for the three of us; that is Tony, Billie and I, to do something without other people. Tony suggested a picnic and that Billie would enjoy it if she could assist me in creating our feast. How could I refuse the chance to bond further with my sister doing something I adore?

Tony left and I began to place food into serving dishes.

"Something smells good." Alex observed as he entered and made to steal some bacon.

I hit his hand away.

"Wait until you are seated at the table." I chastised.

"Aw come on Cous, not even a little bit?" He asked.

"No." I said firmly. "And you will wash your hands before eating."

"You really need to lighten up more Liza." Alex stated, before he pilfered a sausage and sped out of the kitchen.

"That is one sausage less for you my boy." I called after him. "And no running in the kitchen."

Mal chuckled and I turned a questioning look upon him.

"You really don't like tomfoolery do you?" He asked.

"In the kitchen it will lead to accidents." I said primly. "Besides, Alex should know better, do you know he is four years older than Mother?"

"Yes." Mal said with a smile. "I met him during the La Push Skirmish."

"Of course." I replied. "I forget you are so much older than I."

"Guess it's easy when we never age." Mal observed.

"Was Alex as childish then?" I inquired.

"Since we were worried about the Chiang-Shih and at battle stations he was focused and I never really got to socialise with the wolves, we were too busy preparing. Essie was gonna try and get us a little more time after the Chiang Shih were taken out, but then we discovered that it was all a diversion to get the strongest members away from Volterra."

"What was it like to fight in a real battle?" I asked.

"It's hard to really remember." Mal observed. "Everything happens so fast and you have to watch all sides. I admit I was scared, being a soft body among all those made of stone. We were outnumbered too, and that was in the back of my mind, that I'd have to kill a lot more of them than they'd have to kill of us. Then that moment, that long drawn out moment where my entire concentration was focused on holding the Fire Twins and I was completely exposed, that moment haunts me a lot in my dreams. Where one thing goes slightly wrong and one of the Yao take advantage."

"I thought it was the Volturi who attacked you in your dreams." I stated, drifting over to the breakfast bar to watch him as he spoke.

"It's nearly always the Volturi, but now and then, on a particularly bad night, it's the Yao." Mal said sadly. "Although I still think of them as the Chiang Shih and I'm that guy in the warehouse video, or worse…"

I had drifted around the breakfast bar and I was now standing next to Mal. I took his hands in mine and held them protectively.

"Please, you must tell me when you have such dreams in future." I stated. "I wish to know what upsets you. You have to let me know so that I may try to relieve you. I will not claim that I can remove the dreams, only you can do that by confronting the thing you fear most."

"Which is?" He asked, giving me a careful look.

"I will have to think on it, but I have a few leads." I replied with a slight smile.

"Maybe you can tell me them later, you're due to serve Chef." He stated.

I was lost for a moment, and then I heard the timer sound. I moved away from Mal and set about finishing everything ready to be sent up in the dumbwaiter. I had to send it up in two lots and Mal was more than happy to unload at the top for me. He even helped me to set the table, taking instruction in what I thought was a decent manner.

Everything was just right with a casual air when Grace and Tony arrived.

"Told you she was cooking." Tony observed.

"Did I say I doubted you?" Grace demanded.

"No, but I wanted to make an entrance." Tony replied with a grin.

Grace chuckled and kissed Tony's cheek before she turned to me and smiled.

"Good morning Sister, and you too Mal." She said brightly. "Is your full name really Malachite?"

"Malachite Llewellyn to be exact, but Malachite is my first name." Mal replied.

"It's pretty." Grace observed. "Can I use it?"

"Use it?" Mal asked with a frown.

"For a character in Darktide." Grace clarified.

"Well as long as he's one of Lady Anna's resistance I give you full creative licence with my name." Mal replied.

"I was thinking of a member of the resistance, but he wasn't quite forming right until I saw you yesterday and I knew you'd make a good model to base him on, then when I found out your name was Malachite I just knew I had to use you." Grace explained.

"I'm flattered." Mal stated.

"You seem to place everyone you know somewhere in the story." I observed.

"It's easier to draw from real life." Grace replied.

"Am I in Darktide?" I asked, wondering if I truly wished to know the answer.

"Yeah." Grace said with a cherishing smile.

"Who am I?" I asked.

"You haven't guessed?" Grace asked, looking perplexed.

I shook my head.

"Desdemona Desiree." Both Tony and Mal stated and they gave each other an embarrassed look over their mutual realisation.

In that moment I resisted the urge to touch Tony's hand and truly know what Mal was thinking. In fact, if I truly wanted, being in such close quarters as Tony I could read Mal's mind if I pushed myself without the need of touching Tony, but I choose not to. Some things were best left un-opened; did Pandora not teach us as much?

"I am Lady Anna's sister? The half vampire who was not passing enough to take a place at Court and was hidden away from view of anyone who would know the shame of the Talastria line after consorting with humans. Lady Anna upon hearing of her sister's plight smuggled her into the palace as a human and promoted her to the rank of companion. You have cast me as Desdemona Desiree, the dhampir in disguise?"

"You've always been my closest girlfriend Liza, even though we were different ends of the school social spectrum, and even before I knew about the supernatural you showed a lot of guts defending me. I wasn't so sure that day if Naomi would have hurt me, but given the fact that she's now serving five consecutive life sentences for taking out a rival drug gang, I'm pretty sure she would have smashed my nose into the sink. And they called Prue psycho." She finished with a snort.

"But Prue did actually harm Naomi." I reminded Grace.

"Yes. But I confronted Prue about that and she told me she hadn't meant to make her bleed, not that much anyway. She just wanted to hurt her a little so she'd stop picking on me." Grace replied.

"So that's alright then?" I demanded, my tone sharper than I'd intended.

"I never said my sister was perfect." Grace protested. "And you didn't exactly object to her methods. You knew before me what she'd done."

"Prue's targets appeared to be those who would victimise others. Never did she show any true cruelty toward the 'under classes' other than to remind them of their place." I reasoned.

"She did that to me almost constantly." Grace observed.

"I remember." I said sadly. "And I am ashamed to say I did nothing to reprimand her."

"But you spoke to me in front of her as if I was a normal human. Prue wouldn't have anyone picking on me, but she hated it when her friends spoke to me. Weird set of principles I know, but that's my sister for you." Grace said with a sigh. "Actually she was pretty pissed that you'd spoke to me, if it wasn't for the fact that she knew you were the key component to replace her once she graduated, and her bitch-dar was quivering in recognition of her own kind, I think she would have told you the finer points of school community."

"Not that I would have paid heed." I stated.

"That's probably why she never bothered." Grace conceded.

I was about to ask after Prue's health when Alex entered the room with the rest of the wolves in tow. They would have scoured the table like locusts had I not warned them to await Mother and Billie, as well as Ebony, Nahuel and their son. Mother and Father soon followed with Billie dressed once more in dungarees. I was in no doubt that this was Billie's favourite clothing of choice and if she were anything like Mother then she would tenaciously hold on to her right to dress how so ever she desired. Of course I dressed how I desired too, my taste merely tended toward the more traditionally feminine.

I was waiting upon Ebony, Nahuel and Maurice.

"I think it's likely to get cold before they get here." Mother stated.

"Then we should begin." I reasoned.

As everyone helped themselves I did wonder as to the absence of my aunt and my cousin. Was it possible Nahuel was keeping them away? Or perhaps they had a tiring night and were making up for it now. It mattered not; it was not a snub for I had not declared my intentions earlier. Perhaps if I had stated to them the night before then Ebony would have known and attended breakfast this morning.

We carried on with light conversation around the breakfast table. We mostly discussed what we planned to do for the day. Most of the wolves were returning home, but Alex would stay behind upon Uncle Hunter's request. This he conveyed in a coded way in case vampires were to overhear. Therefore the wolves would pack this morning ready to leave at midday.

Tony and Grace were also planning on leaving us. Their official reason was that there was no point in them staying here when room was scarce when they had an empty house three miles down the road. The real reason was that they had little chance to be amorous this past week and wanted somewhere they were likely to remain uninterrupted. I buried that knowledge quickly for it was an area Tony and I had agreed not to examine closely once we had come of age.

Mother and Father had some errands to attend to in relation to the Alec situation, although they intended to spend as little time on that as possible since they wished to make up some time with Billie. Billie had missed Mother and Father a lot for she had never known them to go away up to that point and then they were out of her life for a week. I felt guilty for causing my sister such misery as opposed to jealous that she could know Mother and Father in such a way at such a young age. I realised I had been wrong to cause a rift and would have to rectify it.

Everyone wished to know what Mal and I intended for the day and we explained our plan to hunt for we had not done so in some time. Other than that we had no idea. I did extend the invitation silently for Tony and Grace to join us, but Tony declined stating that Grace had to start on with writing once more for she had not done so for the last few days.

Our conversation ended with the meal. I thought that I should wash up since it was my idea to cook breakfast. Mal insisted that he help me once we had reached the kitchen. Therefore together we washed the breakfast dishes before heading out to hunt. I decided to stay close to home. I had only now returned, why would I wish to venture far? Besides, there was ample hunting if you knew where to look.

"You know we're about a week overdue for this." Mal observed as we entered the woods.

"Yes." I replied. "I missed our monthly hunt. That run in the desert was no where near as invigorating."

"Tell me about it." Mal joked.

"Come, we must run out toward the mountains, I know the perfect spot to hunt." I declared and I took his hand and led the way.

We reached the area where I knew the elk generally enjoyed roaming. I let go of Mal's hand as I fell into hunting, hoping to drink my fill. I had barely noticed at home, but now that I was hunting I could tell how truly parched I was.

That first blood was such a delight after so long without blood, other than those two rabbits that Alec provided me. Of course there were the draughts given to us in glasses, but there was something in taking down prey that fed something entirely different within me than merely quenching my parched throat.

Once we had drunk a sufficient amount of blood we did not wish to return immediately. The lightness that blood brought had me in good spirits and I wished to play in the trees with my good friend Mal. A game of chase was the order of this hunt. Mal thought he had chased me enough times and stated that I had to chase him this time. I thought it marvellous.

I gave him to the count of twenty before I began to follow his scent, tracking him easily enough. Besides I knew these trees well and I knew the path someone might take if they were new here and where I could go to cut him off. I took that route now and climbed a tree where I could sit and wait for him.

He reached me but a moment later as I had predicted.

"Mal." I called.

He stopped and looked up at me.

"How did you get ahead of me?" He asked.

"We are in my woods now." I stated. "I have ran in these trees most my life. I know them well. Come sit in this tree, it offers a good view of the valley."

"Let's have a look then." Mal said and climbed the tree to my branch.

He settled beside me and looked around.

"It is an impressive view." He stated.

"Yes. Although I did not ask you up here for the view." I stated.

"You didn't?" He asked, and he suddenly became nervous.

"No. I was thinking that out here we are alone with no one to overhear. Perhaps we do not have to wait to have that conversation…"

"EARTHQUAKE TEST!" Two voices chorused and the tree began to shake.

"Really?" Mal demanded as he took my hand and we leapt from the tree, landing next to Ariana and Marie. "You call that a an earthquake test?" He demanded and the ground began to rumble.

I had this strange notion for a moment that I was seeing the world as connections, that everything had an effect on something else. If I chose to, I could move something in one spot and it would cause a reaction in another.

I shook my head, trying to push the feeling away as Ariana and Marie fell onto their bottoms full of giggles. Mal stopped his power and they climbed to their feet.

"How did you do that?" Ariana asked.

"Through telekinesis." Mal stated, and then frowned. "I thought you'd know that."

"Why?" Ariana asked.

"Isn't your brother telekinetic?" He asked.

"Which one?" Ariana asked. "I have six of them."

"Well the telekinetic one obviously." Mal replied. "I think it was the second one, Rupert is it? I'm sure that's what Harry said."

"I've never known him to move anything with his mind." Ariana said with a shrug. "And you know Dad?"

"Yeah. I met him when I was helping defend La Push." Mal answered. "You were a bump back then."

"You're that Mal?" Ariana gasped.

"Told you." Marie said firmly.

"Yeah, but what are the odds that Liza would meet him in college?" Ariana asked.

"Whatever, it's good." Marie observed.

"So did you really create a force field around the hotel?" Ariana asked.

"Yeah." Mal replied.

"Were you scared?" Marie asked.

"More that I wouldn't be able to protect everyone." Mal stated. "I was up on the roof and Edward had my back, I just had to make sure I kept the bubble up. What I wouldn't give to have had Liza with me back then. I could have used the boost."

"But she wasn't even a bump then." Ariana stated in a pointed way and I was sure she was watching his reaction.

"Ah but then we're dhampir bach, it's not our fault if you regular old humans are slow off the mark." He replied with a grin.

Ariana screwed up her nose while Marie laughed.

"Goes to show how old you are Mal." Marie stated. "You probably looked exactly the same back then as you do now, but I wasn't even a twinkle in my daddy's eye. Neither was Liza come to think of it."

"No. But within two months of that time I was born." I stated. "And within eight years I was fully grown. Technically I have been an adult for the past ten years. It is only through a sense of decorum that I have abstained from anything that may be considered too adult, but I am truly eighteen now and ready to embrace the adulthood I have tried to ignore for so long. And I plan to do that with whomsoever I please, whether he be eighteen, five hundred, over a thousand, or was sixteen when I was born, it matters not if I love him and he loves me in return. Is that not what we all seek? A true mate to provide us with security and undying love?"

Ariana was watching me carefully while Marie giggled.

"Mal, we're gonna steal Liza for the next half hour. You can have her back at twelve, but right now we got some much needed girl talk to get through." Ariana said as her and Marie placed their arms about my shoulders and began to lead me away before Mal could respond. "And we'll know if you're listening in."

They led me back toward Tregarran, but stopped at a fallen tree where they made me sit upon the trunk, both of them towering either side of me even when we sat. Time was we were all around the same size, but that had been when Ariana and Marie were ten and nine respectively.

"So Mal?" Ariana began.

"What about him?" I asked as I decided to be difficult.

"He kinda looks like Simon." Marie stated.

"He does not!" I said vehemently.

"We meant in the brown hair, green eyes kinda way. You know? Your type." Ariana said with a wink.

"I do not have a type." I protested.

"In the guys that you really like you do." Marie stated. "Look at Simon, and Alec, I bet he used to have green eyes."

"They were blue." I stated with a triumphant grin.

"How do you know?" Ariana questioned.

"I once asked Jane out of curiosity. Although admittedly she said that her eyes were summer blue whilst Alec's could be mistaken for green in the right light." I admitted grudgingly.

"See." Marie stated.

"Yes. But what of Kai and Jerome and Greg?" I demanded.

"Well Kai you dated out of pity." Ariana observed, "And I don't know about those other two, but I bet you were only with them for the warmth."

I said nothing.

"And that guy that got killed, Malcolm right? Well we saw pictures of him on the news and what do you know, brown hair and green eyes." Ariana continued.

"I mistook Malcolm for Malachite, it was easy enough to do given my drunken state when Mal first aided me. I did not truly like Malcolm, it was misplaced affection for Mal."

"Then you admit it." Ariana said triumphantly. "You like Mal."

"Of course I like Mal." I admitted. "I may have known him three months, but I consider him a dear friend. He has proven his friendship time and again."

"Yeah, but you want him as more than a friend." Marie stated.

I shook my head.

"Don't go shy on us Liza." Ariana said as she wrapped her arm around my back.

"You know you can trust us." Marie said as she wrapped her arm around me too.

"Are we not sisters?" Ariana prompted.

"Granted. But what has this to do with Mal?" I asked stubbornly.

"We just want you to admit you fancy him and we can agree with you that he's so handsome and charming and funny." Marie said with a grin.

"And you're so lucky because he is absolutely besotted with you." Ariana added.

"He is not." I said with a shake of my head.

"Liza, how many guys would go through all he's gone through over the last couple of days if he wasn't completely in love with the girl in question?" Ariana asked in a serious voice.

"A decent one who knows what is right." I said firmly.

"Well I guess he would have rescued either of us, but he wouldn't have been all hovery and protective afterwards like he is with you." Ariana stated.

"He is not hovery and protective, he merely knows no one here." I insisted.

"So we were mistaken when he was talking with Alex as if they'd met before and wasn't he…am I getting this wrong now?" Ariana said, feigning forgetfulness. "Were all them stories I heard about your parents raising some dhampir named Malachite false, or is it a case of mistaken identity? Are there two half vamps out there called Malachite?"

"No." I said moodily. "But he feels guilty for leaving Volterra when Mother was trapped as Esther-Marie. He feels he should have stayed there and supported Father at the very least. But Father has always been understanding of Mal's reason for leaving, and I have heard him admit that had he not been imprinted to Mother he would have left Volterra himself rather than suffer the sight of her as an unfeeling block of ice."

"Have you told Mal this?" Marie asked with concern.

"Yes. But it does not stop him feeling guilty." I replied.

"Maybe he needs to talk to Tobias and Essie alone." Marie conceded.

"I think he does but I fear that if they talk they may…" I began, but cut the sentence short for fear of saying too much.

"May what?" Ariana prompted.

"That they may question his interest in me and it will spook him and he will back away." I stated.

"So you do wanna be with him." Ariana said with a grin.

"Like you have no idea." I gasped and decided that there was no use keeping anything from Marie and Ariana, they had ways of making me talk, mostly because they are my oldest friends.

Ariana and Marie giggled as they drew closer to me.

"Have you…you done anything with him?" Marie asked conspiratorially.

"Only in my dreams." I said wistfully. "But they are intense. I had this one that was so real that in the morning I felt, well what I should imagine I would feel if I had been…" I trailed off into giggles too.

"Wow." Ariana observed. "So have you even kissed him?"

"On a few occasions." I stated. "When I was drunk and another time when I had been drinking bear's blood. And when we were running from Alec."

"And how did he react?" Marie prompted.

"He always responds, then pulls away. He never wishes to follow through." I explained sadly.

"Why?" Ariana asked. "I mean he clearly has the hots for you, why does he pull away?"

"I have no idea." I said glumly.

"He doesn't give you an explanation?" Marie asked with a frown.

"Oh he has plenty of those." I said sourly. "Mostly to do with me not being in my right frame of mind. As if it is some great impossibility that I could find him attractive in any way."

"Have you called his bluff?" Ariana asked.

"Call his bluff?" I questioned.

"Have you tried kissing him when you're sober?" Ariana clarified.

"Or just tell him how you feel?" Marie suggested.

"And open myself up to rejection when I am unable to cope with such a thing?" I demanded.

"You really need to get over this whole rejection thing." Ariana stated. "You know that people won't always leave you. Have we ever given up on you?"

I shook my head.

"Then we'll be here if you need someone to talk to." She said firmly.

"I was about to have a frank discussion before you shook the tree." I admitted. "I felt bold enough in that moment to broach the subject, but now I think we should wait until we are back at college and away from interruptions."

"I guess that's a start." Ariana conceded.

"Just make sure there's no way he can claim you're not in your right mind." Marie advised.

"I will." I assured them. "But what if they are excuses instead of explanations?"

"I think you have to think about this as if you were him." Ariana stated.

"In what way?" I asked with a frown.

"Well for one thing you're the teenage daughter of his oldest friends." Ariana stated.

"And you can be contrary if you're feeling forced into something. You'll even go against whatever you really want just to prove otherwise." Marie stated, trying not to sound judgmental about my failing.

"I know. I am difficult. Everybody likes to remind me of that particular fact." I remarked.

"Ariana? Marie? Where the hell are you?" Twain's voice drifted toward us from the direction of the house.

"Great. The mistress calls." Ariana said sourly.

"We have to go before Twain gets all on our case. She is such a hardliner when it comes to disciplining us." Marie complained.

"You wanna walk back with us?" Ariana offered.

"I will come with you to see you all off." I stated as I rose to my feet.

I ran back to the house with Ariana and Marie. I was somewhat dismayed to learn that Tony and Grace had already gone without saying goodbye. That made me somewhat sad to think that he hadn't thought to do so, or that I hadn't felt him leave. It added to the sadness I felt in saying goodbye to the wolves. I wished they could remain longer and the members of the guard leave instead.

As I waved the wolves away I felt a presence beside me, I knew it was not Mother or Father for they had taken Billie out for the day. I looked to my side and up into Alex' face.

"Do you resent the fact that you must stay here alone?" I asked.

"As long as I can find something to do I don't care." He stated. "Why aren't you with Mal?"

"Ariana and Marie wished to talk to me, he is…" I began.

"I'm here." He said, from behind me, cutting off my sentence.

"Mal." I said happily and I turned to hug him, "I was about to come find you."

"Well the girls said they had to leave at twelve and when I checked my watch I figured they'd gone." He stated.

"They have." I assured him.

"So…can I ask what they wanted?" He asked carefully.

"It is girl business and I am bound by the sisterhood never to divulge a word." I replied in sombre tones.

"Believe me Cous you don't want to go there." Alex said with a chuckle. "The sisterhood will tear you apart."

I giggled as I pulled away from Mal and looked to Alex.

"It sounds as if that is something you learned from experience Cousin." I stated.

"Yep." Alex replied with a grin. "I've dated enough women to know you don't try to get in on her convos with her girlfriends."

"I guess I'll have to remember that but." Mal stated. "Next time I'm dating like."

"Yeah." Alex replied as his eyes travelled between Mal and I and there was a thoughtful look on his face.

"Are you gentlemen hungry?" I asked. "If you are then I shall make us some lunch. I doubt Ebony and Nahuel will wish to eat with us."

"Yeah. Nahuel isn't too keen on us wolves." Alex stated as we walked around the house to enter through the kitchen.

"Why not?" I asked.

"He's got extra protective since Maurice was born. I don't think it helped that Ebony hopped on a plane to come here on her own because she wanted a good doctor who'd dealt with lots of half vamp deliveries and he wanted her to stay with his family." Alex explained.

"Ebony did the right thing." I stated.

"Yeah, anyone can see that. I think that maybe he's realised that and is feeling guilty so he's making up for it by being extra protective." Alex suggested.

"And thus perceiving everyone as a threat?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I sighed at the thought of the absurdity of it.

"You think he'd be ok with the wolves since you're all protectors." Mal remarked.

Alex shrugged and I lead the way into the kitchen.

"Why don't you both take a seat while I cook." I said with a smile. "Or prepare sandwiches at least. We may have a proper meal this evening when Mother and Billie are here."

The boys agreed and sat at the breakfast bar whilst I set about preparing some sandwiches along with potato chips and soda. I placed everything upon the breakfast bar and pulled a stool beneath the bar to sit on the opposite side to the boys.

We began our lunch.

"Oh my god Liza. These are as good as Auntie Ness' sandwiches." Alex observed.

"Thank you." I replied.

"These are really good sandwiches." Mal agreed. "I can see why you didn't think much of that shop bought stuff. If I could make sandwiches like this I'd open a store and make lots of money out of it."

"Perhaps I will ask Bob if I can sell from his store during the summer." I said with a smile.

"He'd do it for a cut of the prophet." Alex stated.

"Maybe you can put a good word in with Estelle who can have a word with Eloise to suggest it to Bob." I mused.

"Or you could just asked Tony to put in a word for you." Alex countered.

"I could do that." I conceded.

We finished the sandwiches and I made to stand up.

"No." Mal said, indicating for me to sit back down. "You made the food we should do the dishes. Isn't that the rules of the kitchen?"

"Yes they are." I stated, regretting having said that.

"Don't look so worried. Tobias taught me how to wash dishes, I'm sure they'll be up to your standard." Mal stated.

"Of course you will." I said feeling an inexplicable sense of reassurance.

"You've mellowed in your old age." Alex observed. "I remember when you were one, you threw me out of my own kitchen because you didn't think I was doing the dishes correctly."

"Yes, because you were doing them wrong." I stated. "I had to educate you and do you not agree your dishes are a lot more satisfactory than before?"

"Yeah." Alex said with a laugh. "You taught me real good kid."

I smiled at him.

I turned to watch Mal as he began to run water into the sink. I watched as he washed everything in the right order. His arms were covered almost up to the elbow in water and suds and I could imagine running my hand over his arm, feeling the cling of his hairs as I followed the line into the sink to entwine my fingers around his own.

Alex laughed, he tried to suppress it, but it caught my attention and I turned to him with a look.

"I just realised this is your idea of pornography." He stated in Quileute.

I gave him a cold look and turned back to Mal.

"Go on. Admit it. You were imagining helping him." Alex continued, still in Quileute.

"No. I was remembering the poor job you did." I stated tightly.

"I don't think so. Not with the way you were watching him." Alex insisted.

"Can I point out two other things Tobias taught me?" Mal asked, not turning away from the sink. "The first is that it's rude to exclude someone from a conversation by speaking a language they can't understand when they're in earshot. The second thing is that him and Essie taught me how to speak fluent Quileute."

I felt my cheeks burn at what Mal would have heard, but also felt like laughing because he had silenced Alex in such a manner. In a sense I wished Alex had said something compromising about himself rather than me, but I suppose he was sufficiently chastised by his rudeness.

"You might want to check what languages people speak before you talk about them." Mal observed.

"So you know English and Quileute?" Alex asked.

Mal nodded.

"Damn. That's all I know." Alex said with feigned regret. "Honestly Mal, I only did it cause I didn't want to embarrass Liza."

"Perhaps it would have been better if you'd waited until I wasn't around to tease her." Mal said. "And whatever Liza finds alluring don't you think that's her business?"

"Yeah." Alex said in a thoughtful way.

There was an awkward moment where I looked between both men; I had to do something to relieve the tension here.

"I was thinking of swimming this afternoon." I stated. "Would either of you care to join me?"

They both turned to look at me.

"Sounds fun." Mal stated. "Our potholing trip aside I haven't been swimming in ages."

"Tony did say it was the best place to hang in this house." Alex observed.

"Then we are agreed?" I prompted. "We will swim."

"Yeah bach." Mal agreed.

"You can count me in Cous." Alex declared.

"Then I will go and fetch my costume." I stated as I rose to my feet. "I will meet you both at the pool."

I nodded my head once and left the kitchen. I was aware that Mal was following me and I turned to him.

"Unless you want me to go skinny dipping you're going to have to supply me with some trunks." He stated.

"Oh. I wonder if Uncle Jasper has some, he is around your size." I considered. "Let us go check the attic, the family have spare clothing stored there."

"Thanks." He said as I took his hand and led him up the stairs.

"Of course I had no intention of going to the attics, therefore I used the backstairs. We are going to have to alight on the first floor and take one of the other stairs to the attic. The south stairs I think for the storeroom I want is close to there." I stated as we reached the first floor and I led him along both corridors to the south staircase. "Then we can traverse the attic corridor to the north staircase and come out on the first floor close to my room. We can change there, although we will have to alternate with the bathroom."

"Or you could use the bathroom and I use your main room and you knock the door before you emerge just to make sure I'm decent." Mal suggested.

"I suppose it will save time." I conceded as we reached the attic. "It is this one if I am not mistaken." I stated as I opened the second door to reveal a room filled with wardrobes and drawers.

I found the right drawer and opened it. It was full of new unopened packs of swimming costume meant for Uncle Jasper. Auntie Alice always bought him new whenever they came here, but he never wore them all.

"Take your pick." I said, indicating the selection.

"That is a lot of trunks." Mal observed.

"Take a few if you wish, Uncle Jasper will not miss them." I assured him.

"I'll just take one pair for now." He stated as he looked through the selection and pulled out a pair of long black ones.

It was perverse that I wished he had chosen the Speedos whilst I felt impressed by his conservative choice. It was confusion that I would not think of at present for I could feel my mind venturing toward that thought that perhaps I should have allowed him to skinny dip and I could have joined him. Highly improper when Alex would be joining us and the house was full of guests regardless.

This was something I reminded myself constantly as we made our way down to the first floor and into my bedroom. I dug out one of my costumes, the black one that was a similar match to the costume Mal had chosen. It was a two-piece, something I usually reserved for the beach, but I felt like wearing it today. Along with the accompanying sarong as opposed to the cotton dresses I normally wore down to the pool.

I slipped into the bathroom and changed, while Mal stayed in my room to change. I pulled on my costume, spent a minuet ensuring the sarong sat just right and looked in the mirror to pull my curls into shape somewhat. It would be another change to my normal pool habits; I would not wear my swimming cap.

I knocked upon the bathroom door when I was ready, then thought of how I wished to keep my costume as a surprise. I pulled down the dressing gown I kept on the back of the door and pulled it on and tied the cord in the time it took Mal to inform me that he was decent.

I pulled the door open, half wishing that he had bent the truth somewhat and he was waiting in bed for me. He was dressed in his costume and t-shirt; I tried to think of our afternoon of swimming and how divine that would be.

We went down to the pool where Alex was already swimming lengths while he waited. Mal pulled off his t-shirt and I pulled the dressing gown from around me, placing it on one of the loungers as well as my sarong. I knew that Mal was trying to look at me whilst not doing so. I smiled as I checked Alex wasn't this end of the pool before I flittered to the side, launched myself into the air, and turned circles before I dove into the pool.

I surfaced to find that Mal was still on the side and he clapped.

"I'll give that a ten." He stated.

I grinned as I trod water.

"Can you match me?" I called.

"I can try." Mal replied as Alex stopped beside me.

Mal dove into the pool and surfaced before me.

"I will give you a ten for now." I stated. "It may fall when I know your ability better, but for now it is a ten."

"A perfect ten from the perfection queen, that's gotta make you proud man?" Alex observed.

"As punch but, proud as punch." Mal observed with a grin.

I giggled at his words.

"Well diving aside, shall we race?" I suggested.

I spent a wonderful afternoon with Mal and Alex. We messed about in the pool and it was delightful to feel as a child once more. I would have stayed there for an eternity, but it was inevitable that we had to leave.

Father was preparing dinner that night and so I spent some time in the shower whilst Mal used Tony's bathroom. I dressed more casually this night and so did Mal.

Dinner was rather subdued from the previous night, our loss of guests was apparent. Even Billie seemed subdued and I wondered if she missed Tony and Grace, although I was unsure how to pose the question without these feelings becoming realised to her if they were not already apparent.

Once dinner was complete Mal and I retired for the night. He did suggest that he use one of the other rooms, but I couldn't bear the thought of sleeping apart from him when Tony had only just left. There was no harm in Mal's sharing a bed with me and I managed to convince him of this by the time we settled down to sleep.

With Mal near, Tony's absence was minor to what it would have been had I been sleeping alone this night. It was only as I was drifting to sleep that I realised I had paid very little thought to Alec for the entirety of the day. I had not even questioned anyone on when he was likely to be put on trial.

As I drifted to sleep I promised myself that would be the first thing I would enquire about upon the morrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**Just a quick note to say that I'm going to be busy over the next few weeks so I apologise if I post anything later than usual.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Lsb123,** **Alphabloodwolf, Alexsandra, anamika cullen, Skys the Limit 7507, and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

><p>As I had planned to find out information on Alec's trial I went to find Jane immediately the next morning. I found her in Esme's old office looking over a myriad of messages and there was something angry and very sad about her. She seemed to exude these emotions as if she had suddenly developed Uncle Jasper's powers.<p>

She looked up when I entered.

"Liza, what can I do for you this morning?" She asked, trying to sound polite, but there was no denying the undertones of annoyance.

"I have come…" I began.

"To inquire when the trial will be held." She said, cutting me off.

I nodded.

"Your guess is as good as mine." She said with a sigh as she placed papers down on the desk. "I should hear back from Aro today. Hopefully they will agree to hold the trial some time tonight. I wish to have this business over and done with. Once the accused has been dealt with I can go home and get on with running this country."

"The accused?" I asked.

"Liza, I have to distance myself. I cannot think of him as my brother, I can't refer to him by his name, other than when it cannot be avoided." Jane explained. "Can you help me by referring to him as the accused?"

"Of course." I stated. "May I take a seat? Is there anything you require help with? I am good at creating order within chaos."

"Please sit." Jane said.

I sat.

"I haven't got anything I need you to do for me." Jane stated. "I want a break from everything. Can you distract me?"

"How would you like me to distract you?" I asked.

"Tell me all about you and Mal." She said with a grin. "I was surprised to see you without him this morning you two have become so inseparable."

"We have been through much together and have formed a bond due to this." I stated.

"There is more. The sexual chemistry between you is sizzling." She said with a grin. "I almost had him once you know, but he was merely distracting me from crowding your parents. He invited me to his room for some fun, and then stuffed his face with food. I find it laughable now, but at the time I found it disgusting. Watching the boy eat human food was always somehow nauseating."

"I will have to ask Mal about that tale." I said, deliberately remaining unfazed for I knew she was attempting to rile me for her own amusement. "There is so much he did before he met me that we have yet to discuss it all. Especially all there is to know of his time in Volterra. I think you will find it understandable that he considers his time in Volterra as a dark one with very few instances of light."

"I can understand." Jane said, giving me a steady look. "That place stunted me for centuries. It turned me into a sorry creature who deserved no love but could not understand why she could not find it. So many trysts that ended in naught. Volterra was a dark place for me too. But now brought into the light I have thrived, grown as a person. Who would have thought ten years ago that Jane of Volterra would be happily calling herself Jane Drake, head of the VCAC guard? Would anyone have thought that I would leave behind my blind devotion to Aro and allow my affection to grow for someone I could love, and would love me back? I certainly didn't. Now I am here in America, with my lovely Fred, and life couldn't be any better."

"I am glad you are happy with your Fred, and your life in general." I said with a smile.

"Yes." Jane said, and I was sure for a moment she stifled a sob.

"I am sorry to have visited you with my trouble." I said, feeling guilty.

"Liza, there is only one person to blame for all of this trouble, and it is not you. We all know it is the accused, although I am sure he would happily blame you for being aggressively alluring." She replied in a warily angry voice.

"I may have been aggressively alluring when he held me captive." I admitted sheepishly.

"Yes. I read Agent Rea's report." Jane observed, pointing to a manila file. "You are quite the femme fatale when the need takes you. I could use you in a few cases we have going right now. A dhampir willing to attempt a seduction would be beneficial to our cause."

"But what happens when the subject expects me to follow through on the seduction? I doubt my request for protection would work again."

"Perhaps when you have sampled men and are more confident in your body you will lend us your talents." Jane said with a shrug.

"I only intend to give my body to one man." I stated firmly.

"Mal." Jane said with a grin.

"Possibly." I said blandly. "If I decide he is the one for me."

Jane grinned, but then she was distracted by a buzz from the laptop in front of her. She turned to the screen and clicked a few buttons. Then she froze.

"What is it?" I asked.

There was no reply and Jane was unmoving. I walked around the desk and read the e-mail.

_**Dearest Jane Drake**_

_**Thank you for your invitation for us to preside over the trial of Alec Wessex, formally of the Volturi. We are happy that you saw fit to invite us to preside over the trial by video link. Our next window is eight o'clock of the evening upon December twenty first. I believe that will make it midday in your time. This is the only available time until after the Christian celebrations. **_

_**We look forward to this chance of joint justice between the Volturi and the Vampire Coalition of America and Canada. Please reply with expedience,**_

_**Your ever-faithful friend**_

**_Aro_**

"We must wait another two days?" I asked, feeling aghast.

"It is not the time frame that spooks me." Jane stated. "It is the date."

"The twenty first?" I questioned.

"The significance of the date."

"The solstice?"

"It is a significant celestial date. Aro never holds trial on such dates because it's reserved for ceremonies. Why would he start now?"

I thought about it for a moment.

"To unnerve you I am sure." I stated. "Aro knows you well Jane. At least he knows how to hurt you, but you are stronger than that person he kept a hate filled girl who would do his every bidding to feel and iota of fatherly approval. I advise you to ignore the date as an attempt by Aro to assert control and treat it as any other day."

"You are right of course." Jane said as she frowned. "Aro is attempting to unnerve me and I will not allow him. I must inform the others of the date of the trial."

Without another word Jane left the office. I didn't think it right to linger and I left the office myself. I drifted up to my room where Mal was emerging from the bathroom.

"Morning." He said brightly. "You were up and about early, why didn't you wake me?"

"I had to attend to something this morning before I forgot." I stated.

"And that was?" He prompted when I fell silent.

"I had to discover the date of Alec's trial so we may put this whole sordid affair behind us. We must wait another two days for the Volturi to have a 'window' in their schedule to accommodate us. Had he been anybody else he would have been tried and sentenced by now." I raged.

"Why do we have to placate them anyway?" Mal asked.

"Because we must." I growled.

"Then what will you do?" Mal asked softly.

"I must wait it out." I said savagely. "But I can not do it sitting still, or even partaking in fun activities when I know that time is dragging on toward the inevitable."

"Do you want to go somewhere away from here?" He asked.

"I must clean." I stated and I left my room, heading up to the roof. "The house from top to bottom." I added as I opened the little cupboard that contained the tools I would need for cleaning the roof.

"Can I help?" Mal asked.

"I must clean the roof." I murmured as I began inspecting the roof to know where to begin.

"Liza, let me help you." Mal said firmly as he placed his hands to my arms and looked into my eyes.

"I must clean." I insisted and pulled away from him so I could begin my task.

"Liza…"

"Mal." Mother said gently. "Believe me, just let her clean."

"But she's in a trance or something." Mal's voice seemed to drift to me from the distance now, as if he were discussing someone else.

"She's upset about this whole business with Alec. She's like Tobias when she gets upset. She has to clean and you can't help, only get in the way. The best thing to do is get out of her way and wait for her to get the cleaning out of her system, then she'll come to you with whatever problem she has."

"But?"

"Come on Mal. We have a few things to discuss anyway, and Billie is begging for you to put on another show for her."

I could feel Mal's longing to stay, and I longed to turn to him and fulfil that longing, but it was beyond my ability. I had to clean, beginning with the roof and I could spare a thought for nobody as I began to clear out the gutters.

By lunch time the roof was up to standard and other than a few tasks I wouldn't attempt for they required a professional I was finished on the roof. I could therefore allow myself some lunch. I made my way down to the kitchen to find that Mal and Billie were there preparing salad.

"Liza, we made you lunch." Billie declared when she saw me. "It's a leafy salad and tuna pasta."

"Sounds delicious." I observed with a smile before I went to wash my hands at the basin.

"He showed me how to make a rose from tomato skin look." She said and she held up a tomato skin rose to me.

"That is very clever." I observed.

"Yes. He let me make this one, but he wouldn't let me cut the skin myself. He said I'm too young to touch the sharp knife."

"And I would have to agree." I stated.

"I know." Billie said. "Daddy told me what I can do in the kitchen and what I can't until I'm older."

"If you listen to Father's advice you will not go wrong." I stated as I lifted her up and carried her back over to the worktop where Mal was busy preparing lunch. "I am sorry for earlier." I stated.

"I understand." Mal replied with a smile. "And I'll psycho analyse it for you later if you like." He added with a wink.

"How much will the session cost Doctor Llewellyn?" I teased.

"Oh, the first consultation is free." Mal stated and I giggled.

"Are you a doctor like Carlisle?" Billie asked Mal.

"We were playing make believe." Mal replied.

"Can I be a doctor too?" She asked.

"Doctor Billie, I see you've prepared a healthy lunch. Would you care to tell us the ingredients you used?" I asked.

Billie laughed before she informed me of everything she and Mal had put in the dish. She was finishing her commentary when Mother entered the kitchen.

"Are you ok now Lamb?" She asked.

"For the time being." I stated.

Mother watched me carefully, before she embraced both Billie and me for I still held her in my arms. Mother kissed my head and I returned her embrace, as did Billie although she was unsure of the significance of it.

_I just get worried when my kids are hurting._ Mother thought toward me.

_I know Mother. And I am sorry; I did not mean to worry you. I am merely restless to have to wait two more days until Alec is dealt with._ I explained.

_I know. I can't believe Aro is holding the trial on the solstice. Tobias told me that's never been done as far as he knows. You might have an execution on a solstice or big celebration, but never a trial._ Mother stated.

_That ploy was to flatfoot Jane, but all it serves is to prolong our agony before we're finally rid of Alec._ I said sadly.

I pulled away from Mother and handed Billie to her.

"How many of us are there for lunch?" I asked in order to change the subject.

"Seven." Mother replied. "Your grandparents are joining us. Jake's finally accepted that Alec ain't going anywhere."

"He's been guarding him?" I asked in surprise at both the fact that he was doing so and the fact I had not wondered where my grandparents were upon returning to Tregarran.

"Pacing the corridor leading to the cellar, just in case someone tried to sneak in to rescue him." Mother replied. "Mom stayed there to keep him company."

"Have they been sleeping?" I asked in worry.

"Sporadically." Mother replied. "Hopefully they'll get a full nine hours tonight."

"Not until Alec is dead." Grandpa Jake declared as he entered the kitchen.

"But he won't be on trial for another two days yet." Granny Ness complained. "There are others who can guard the cellar passage you know. Vampires who don't need sleep."

"Yeah, but this way I know the job's done properly." Grandpa Jake replied.

"I could just Alpha him into staying put and not using his power on anyone." Mother stated.

"He got around your edict once, he might do it again." Jake replied.

"Not if I am there beside Mother." I said firmly and I took Mother's hand and tried to determine how my power worked and whether I could do it consciously and enhance Mother's ability ten fold.

"He got round my edict because I was stupid enough to leave a social loophole. There were a few Volturi I got along with, so I didn't want to cut them off completely, especially if they ever wanted to defect. That's how Alec could get close to Liza, because it wasn't Volturi business. It was personal." Mother stated and as I continued to hold her hand I could feel the telepathy I thought only possible with Tony begin to stutter in my mind.

I gasped and pulled my hand from Mother and looked nervously toward Mal for I did not wish to have sudden telepathy and read his mind.

"I think I will set the dining room table for lunch." I stated.

"I'll come help you." Mal stated since Father had entered the kitchen and was now preparing lunch with Billie.

I nodded and we left the kitchen and made our way to the dining room.

"Ok, spill." He said.

"Excuse me?" I asked in affront for I was unsure of what he wished me to divulge.

"Why did you pull your hand away from Essie?" He asked.

"Because I have discovered a new dimension to my powers and I want to be sure before I declare it." I replied, thankful it was this he was inquiring after and nothing else.

"What new dimension?" I asked.

"I will inform you after lunch." I promised.

"So no more cleaning binges?"

"I intend to clean out the attics this afternoon, but I will not be so rude to company." I replied. "This morning I needed space to think, but this afternoon I will talk."

"Ok." Mal said with a smile and I returned it.

Mother and Billie entered the room ready to receive the food that Father was loading into the dumbwaiter and Mal and I went to help. We ate our lunch and Father insisted on doing the dishes. Without that task to appease my need to clean I went up to the attics to begin organising the rooms.

Mal came with me, but I was in no mood to talk of earlier, I merely wished to clean while I tried not to think of what lay ahead concerning Alec. I have no idea why I choose this specific room in the attic, but here they were, my childhood possessions stored away for posterity along with those belonging to Tony. This room was not in need of organising in so much as it needed airing. All of our clothing that had become too small so quickly in our brief years as children. We should have given the clothes to goodwill, but our family had hoarded everything as mementos for when Mother and Father returned. Attached to almost every garment was a picture of Tony or myself wearing said garment.

"Shall I psycho analyse you now?" Mal asked sitting down on an old chest as I opened another and started pulling out the dresses contained within.

"Can we speak of things that do not concern my current state of mind or that person whom we shall refer to as the accused for Jane's sake?" I requested.

"Then what shall we talk about?" He asked as he came to sit beside me and started examining the dresses.

"How about you?" I stated. "You barely tell me anything of yourself."

"There's not much to know." He said in a guarded manner.

"Let us begin with something human shall we? Did you have any childhood pets?" I asked, thinking it a simple question.

"Well there was Sheba." Mal said with a slight smile as he began looking through the dresses and more specifically the Polaroid photos attached to each one.

"She was your sheep dog." I stated as I recalled something I'd heard of old.

"Yeah. She was the closest thing I had to a friend. But she couldn't come to Cornwall with me because she didn't travel well. Mam and Dad had already left her with Mrs Jones, and then the Volturi came and I didn't see her again for years. By that time I was fully-grown and she was a proper working sheep dog. She won a lot of trials and was the mother of champions, but I missed playing hide and seek in the tall ferns." He finished sadly.

I put my hand on his and looked up into his eyes in sympathy, wishing that I hadn't touched upon the subject since it had made him so sad. He looked back down at me for a long moment, before he cleared his throat and looked away.

"So, did you have any pets?" He asked.

"No, unless you wish to count Tony." I quipped.

Mal chuckled, "You can't say that about your brother."

"I can, and I just did." I replied and poked out my tongue.

"That's very mature." Mal observed and I shrugged with a grin.

"Now tell me Mal bach, if you took me to your home right now, what would you show me first?"

Mal gave me a thoughtful look and I wished for a moment that I could read his thoughts, to think I had passed by on the opportunity earlier? Now I wished to know what his first thought was for despite the fact I could not read his mind, I could see that he did not give me the first thing that came to mind. He was editing himself.

"I would take you up onto the common." He stated, "To one of the higher points where we can look out over the moor land dotted with sheep and cows and almost wild ponies. To look out over the valley dotted with villages, windows in the distance glowing gold as they catch the last of the day's light. There's not much sound up here because of the ceaselessness of the wind, blowing around you, sighing in your ears." Mal's hand had come to cup my cheek while he was talking and now his thumb caressed my ear gently. "It's desolate and lonely, at least it sounds that way, but there's just something about being up there that fills you with something indescribable. It's bliss when you're alone, but it promises to be something more if you bring the right person to share it with."

"And you would share that with me?" I asked.

"Only you." He replied and I felt myself shiver in delight.

Then Mal seemed to realise what he was saying and cleared his throat once more, pulling away.

"Now I get to ask a question." He stated. "How come in all these photos you're making a weird face?"

"I am not making a weird face." I snapped.

"Yeah you are. It's kind of a scowl but not quite." He observed, moving a Polaroid this way and that as he attempted to emulate the expression. "I thought you would have liked having a fashion parade."

"If I am honest it is because I found photos rather boring. I preferred it when Aunt Alice used the video camera and I could act, darling." I said as I rose to my feet and moved into a few dramatic poses. "I suppose I have always had a flare for the dramatic." I added as I applied a few ballet steps before bowing to him.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Mal asked as he rose to his own feet. "You're still a little diva."

"I am not as bad as I used to be." I stated, placing my hands on my hips.

"Is that a fact?" He asked.

"Yes." I said not becoming angered for I was enjoying this teasing immensely; it was playful, close to flirtatious. I was enamoured.

"How bad were you before? Oh no! A speck of dirt! I will surely die!" He gasped, and mugged like a bad Shakespearean actor as he crossed the floor.

"Oh I bet you are not dramatic in the least." I replied with a grin. "Look at me, I am Malachite the Magnificent, watch me move mountains with nothing but my mind."

"Now let's get one thing straight." Mal said in serious tones. "I can move way more than mountains. I can move the stars me." He added with a grin.

"So I have noticed." I remarked as I locked on to his eyes, and I was moving closer. "Of course, you know, I enhance powers."

"So I've heard." Mal said as he too stepped closer.

"I can help you move even greater things." I whispered as I reached up as far as I could in order to pull him down to my eye level.

"Such as?" Mal asked, stepping back instead.

"The earth." I stated before I could stop myself.

"But stars are bigger than the…oh…" He trailed off and suddenly he fell over as he came up short against the entrance to a cushion fort I had built a long time ago.

"You are clumsy for a dhampir." I said with a giggle as I offered him my hand to help him up.

"I've never really been clumsy." He said as he took my hand. "You just seem to destabilise me. It's almost like you want me on my back or something."

I let go of his hand and he was now a little shorter than me as he sat on the old sofa cushion that acted as flooring in my comfy little fort.

"If you were as short as I, you would want to try and even the playing field now and then." I said and kissed his forehead, as he often did to me being so much taller.

I had meant to kiss his forehead, but in that instant Mal lifted his chin in order to speak to me, and our lips met. We pulled apart for a brief second, looking into each others eyes, then I closed mine and pressed my lips to his once more almost expecting him to pull away, but instead he was pulling me closer, with him as he went deeper into the fort.

He settled with his back against the cushion wall and pulled his head back slightly, his hand lingering on my cheek as our breaths mingled.

"Is this really what you want?" He asked, his lips so close to mine they brushed when he spoke.

"Yes." I breathed, and pressed my lips to his.

"But shouldn't we talk first?" He asked, but I was done with forward planning, I wished to seize this moment and be with my Mal as I should be.

"Kiss now, talk later." I instructed as I ran my fingers in his hair.

"Liza, I…" But he trailed off when I ran my tongue gently across his lower lip.

His lips parted and then we were kissing in a manner that could not be written off as platonic. It was divine intoxication, being allowed to run my fingers through his hair, to trace his body as his fingers traced mine. It was everything I had imagined and more. I pressed closer to Mal, my body melting against his as he embraced me. Then he moved me gently, to cradle my head against his shoulder where I had no hope of kissing him but I was still afforded contact, and I could still trace his chest and run my fingers in his hair.

"I need to know where this is going before we go further." He stated.

"Wherever you would like it to go." I replied.

"Elizabeth Black, please give me a straight answer." Mal said sternly.

"I like hugging you." I stated and I hugged him dearly as I worked toward the moment I would lay myself bare to Mal.

Before I could elaborate further I had to pull away from Mal and make room between us. A moment later the door burst open and little feet sounded on the bare wood floor. Then Billie poked her head into the space.

"Is this your fort?" She asked as she crawled inside. "It's better than mine. Mine is just a box Tony got from work. He is fixing his old one out in the trees for me, but it's not ready yet. But I could use this one when it's raining."

"If that is what you desire." I replied with a smile.

"It's all cosy in here and the cushions are comfy. This could be my reading spot." Billie continued.

"It is a great place to read." I stated.

"Is this a good reading spot Mal?"

"I think it is." Mal replied as he watched me carefully. "If you'll excuse me I have to get some air."

Billie scrambled into the gap between the cushions and myself to allow Mal to crawl through the hole. She waited a moment until she was sure he was out of the door then leapt into his spot.

"I will trick him when he comes back." She stated. "He will think there isn't room and it will be funny."

"Immensely funny Sister." I agreed, before I tickled her stomach and she giggled.

"It's really comfy here." She observed as she lay down. "I could have my nap here." She added with a yawn.

"Are you due for your nap?" I asked.

"It's after lunch time." She stated. "I always nap after lunch."

"Very well, but we should check with Mother first so that she knows where you are in case she wishes to take you elsewhere for your nap." I said as I made to stand up.

"Mommy will hear you if you think toward her." Billie informed me.

"Of course." I replied with a smile.

I closed my eyes and concentrated my mind.

_Mother, can you hear me?_

_Hey Lamb, what's up?_ Mother replied instantly.

_Billie said it is time for her nap and she wishes to take it up in the attic._ I explained. _Is she allowed to do so?_

_Where to in the attic?_ Mother asked.

I showed our location to Mother.

_Ok. But don't let her sleep longer than an hour or she won't sleep tonight._

_Understood._ I replied, before turning my attention back to Billie.

"Mother said that you may have your nap here, but I'm to wake you in an hour." I informed her.

Billie nodded and lay back on the cushions. She sat up.

"You have to lie down too." She stated as she took my hand and pulled me over to her.

I lay down and she smiled before she snuggled into my shoulder, lying in the crook of my arm. Some of my curls had tumbled over my shoulder and her wrapped her fingers in them, twisting the hair between her fingers.

"Could you make my hair curly?" She asked.

"If that is what you desire." I replied.

Billie nodded, and then she yawned widely. I yawned too although I didn't feel tired. I watched Billie as she drifted to sleep. Soon her breathing was even and her hand went slack in my hair as sleep took her. With her soft breath on my skin, her scent so clean and her reassuring warmth in my arms I found my mind wandering, to imagining that I had my own baby. This was a first for me, well a first since I had been old enough to know the chore babies could be, but now I imagined a babe of my own, and in the colour of her hair and the brightness of her green eyes I knew there was only one person her father could be.

I wondered if the picture I now had in my head was similar to what Dove had imagined when she claimed to see the children of Mal and I. I felt the sudden urge to contact her and compare notes on the subject. I was glad I was in no position to act on that impulse for I did not wish my longing to be known if it remained unreciprocated by the time we returned to college in January. I would only inform Dove of my true feelings for Mal when we were dating.

Oh my! How delightful that I was now thinking in terms of 'when' whilst thinking of Mal and I as a couple as opposed to 'if'. I had never felt such certainty in my mind, such hope, and such pure optimism. I knew that Mal and I would be together, one day, perhaps not today, but someday soon we would have that open and frank discussion and we would be one.

Although I knew it would not be by the time we returned to college. I realised that once I had declared my feelings to Mal and he had responded, confirming that he felt exactly the same then I wished to give myself to him completely. I wished to make love for the first time, but that would be impossible here in Tregarran with so many sensitive ears, not to mention the sensitive minds.

Dear god what had I been thinking propositioning him today? I had been willing to go further than making out with Mal, what if Billie had chosen to walk in at a later instance? That would have been truly terrible indeed. It was clear now that I would have to distance myself from Mal until we were back at Riverside, preferably at his cabin, but possibly the first Saturday when I stay in his room. I will tell him of my feelings and invite him to join me in pleasure.

I knew I was not stalling this time, placing my sight on a later date in order to avoid intimacy with anybody in my life, ever. I was being realistic because it would be torture to finally confirm my feelings for Mal and to receive them in return and then not be able to act immediately upon them. One could argue that Mal and I could slip away to a hotel for a night, but I would rather somewhere more homely than a hotel room, regardless of its expense, when I take that step with Mal. Besides, it would be rude to do such a thing after the trouble everyone went to in order to save me from Alec.

Besides, as I thought of it more I couldn't help but picture the consummation of our love taking place at Mal's cabin. That little space he'd made for himself, a sanctuary away from the world, yet he'd been kind enough to invite me there. I was wrong not to have read more into it, he had invited me into his life and in my fear of being made to look a fool I had been blind to his subtle hints. How ironic, in my attempt not to appear foolish I had been a fool.

I suppressed my laugh for only half hour had passed by and Billie was still fast asleep in the crook of my arm. It had been half an hour; Mal was an awful long time for catching a breath of fresh air. Perhaps Mother had delayed him, or Alex who was at a loose end now the other wolves had departed. He spent a lot of time running out as a wolf, but it wasn't something he could do indefinitely. There were a lot of things that might delay Mal, and I would not allow myself to make a mountain out of a molehill.

Perhaps it was providence that Mal chose that moment to enter the attic. I heard his footfalls before he poked his head in through the hole. He was smiling but then he froze.

"Sorry." He mouthed.

"She's fast asleep." I whispered. "She won't wake for half hour yet."

"Well there's not much room, I'll go up on the roof and wait."

"I'll come to you once Billie awakens." I promised.

"See you in a bit." Mal said with a smile, and then ducked back out of the hole.

I settled back down beside Billie and smiled at the thought of speaking with Mal. We might not declare our feelings today but I would allow him to know that I will expect it soon. I would let him know that it is not that I don't want to be with him, but that I want him fully and the chance to experience that when we finally make that pledge.

I did not have to wake Billie after an hour, for with ten minuets to go Mother entered the attic. She put her head into the hole and smiled.

"My two girls." She whispered, reaching in to stroke Billie's cheek and then mine. "I've missed you Lamb."

"I missed you too Mother." I murmured, suddenly feeling teary.

Mother climbed into the little den and I held Billie up for a moment as Mother settled in on the other side of her.

_Please don't ever not talk to me again._ She thought toward me as she took my hand firmly.

_I will never do anything so foolish again._ I replied. _I was wrong to feel so put out._

_I should have listened to what you were really saying_. Mother remarked.

_I should have made views clearer. I should have explained myself rather than act a brat and merely run away._ I countered.

_I didn't want to exclude you._

_I know that now._ I stated. _But at the time it all seemed so rushed. But now that Billie is here and I have met her I would not change things, except perhaps my behaviour upon learning of your desire. Had I but thought we could have kept up a constant correspondence during that time. I need not have been out of the loop._

_No. And when you go back to Riverside we'll talk everyday, and I mean properly like Skype or whatever so I can see that you're ok. And why the hell didn't you tell me when that jerk tried to force you?_ Mother demanded.

_I'm sorry._ I said feeling ashamed.

_Liza, you're my baby, I want you to be able to come to me with anything in your life. And something as serious as that you should have told me, even if you were angry with me, or thought I was angry at you, you should have known you could tell me._ Mother stated in a reproachful yet soothing tone.

_I was embarrassed for putting myself in such a position with my excessive drinking. There was much worse that could have happened had Mal not been there watching out for me. I behaved like such an idiot during that first month you would not believe._ I admitted shamefully.

_You were embarrassed?_ Mother asked in disbelief. _Liza, you're a teenager, and a student, that goes hand in hand with acting stupid and partying the night away. If it wasn't for the fact that I had such a bad experience on my first time drinking, and I hadn't been stuck in Volterra, I know I would have partied like there was no tomorrow. My point is that you should be able to live to excess without worrying some jerk is gonna come and take advantage. You're young, this is the only chance you get to act stupid and irresponsible and I won't let you lose that ability to be reckless because of a rapist._

_But I can have a good time without going to extremes._ I stated.

_But why shouldn't you be allowed to let go?_ Mother asked. _That's what being young is about._

_I will endeavour to have fun Mother, but I will not do so in a way that compromises my safety._

_Well as long as you have fun Lamb. _Mother said with a smile and she pulled my hand to her and kissed it. _Now I think I've kept you long enough, someone up on the roof wants to talk to you._

_I know Mal is there; he informed me that he would be waiting._

_Then why are you hanging around here with your daft old mother? Go talk to him. It felt a little weird at first because of how I viewed him in Volterra, but Mal is a good kid and from what I can tell he has your best interest at heart. Whatever you plan to make him in your life…well just keep him in your life._

I looked at Mother, wondering what she had read.

_Stop worrying what everyone else thinks and just do things your way. As long as you're happy I don't care._ Mother said firmly as she gave me focused look.

I could do nothing but nod my head.

_Now go talk to him._

I nodded once more, and then carefully released my arm from beneath Billie as Mother pulled her close. I scrambled over both of them and out through the hole. I exited the room and thought on Mother's words. As I climbed the stairs I realised that despite her blessing, I still did not wish to do anything with my parents in earshot. I would still wait until our return, if that was something Mal wished to do. My only hope was to state my intentions.

Mal was on the roof, just as he had informed me. He was looking out over the forest to the mountains beyond. I approached him but stopped a metre from him.

"Malachite." I said softly and he turned to look at me, his face was guarded and I realised it was because I had used his first name, something I only did when I was being formal with him. "I have come to apologise." I added in a whisper as I moved closer to him. "It was wrong of me to behave as I did, especially given our surroundings. It is hardly the most adequate place for us to partake in anything my parents may not approve of."

"You don't have to apologise." Mal stated. "I didn't exactly push you away."

"I know." I said with a smile, since it was only then that I knew from where my optimism had been bourn. "But still, I apologise for this is hardly the right place. I stand by my earlier suggestion that we will discuss matters once we are back in Riverside."

"What matters would they be?" Mal asked in a slightly hopeful tone.

"All matters concerning us. That is all I will say on the subject for now because of what I hope will follow our discussion." I said with a smile I hoped conveyed what I meant.

"So what you're saying is that when we get back to Riverside we're gonna talk about us, but until then we're just friends. Because you think I'll feel uncomfortable being anything more in front of your family." He surmised.

"No. I wish to stay merely friends whilst we are here for when we go beyond the point of friendship I wish to embrace what that means fully, and that is something I would feel uncomfortable doing under my parents' roof. Especially with every chance we may be interrupted." I clarified.

"Cause that won't happen at college." Mal remarked.

"There is always the option of your cabin." I stated. "We could arrive a few days early and spend time hiking before the new term begins."

"It doesn't hurt to be careful." Mal conceded. "Even if we return there to hike again when we're meant to."

"If we wished to be truly cautious perhaps we could go every fortnight, when you have no Saturday lessons." I suggested.

"I don't see why we couldn't go that often, but we need to discuss every eventuality first." He replied.

"Of course." I agreed.

"But until that time we're just friends." Mal said, holding out his hand.

"Friends." I agreed as I shook his hand firmly and pushed down the wistful longing to pull him to me and kiss him again. "And in light of this I think that it may be for the best that I make you up a room for the duration of your stay."

"Of course. We were only sharing because there wasn't any room, but now the wolves have gone home there's no need for us to be all cramped in that one room."

"Exactly." I stated. "Come. I will show you to your room." I stated as I let go his hand and turned from him.

Mal followed me down the north staircase to the first floor and I led him to the room next to my own. I knocked just in case and then opened it. The bed was not made and it was devoid of any personal touches, which was a good indicator that the room was unoccupied.

"We should go and inform Father that you plan to take this room and then gather everything necessary to dress it in order to make it more comfortable for you."

Father was in the pool with Mother and Billie. We had to make our conversation brief for Billie wished for Mal and I to join them in the pool. In the end Father told her to behave herself for Mal and I had chores to attend to and we would swim with her another day.

Father informed us of what bedding to use and he did not question our sudden desire for separate rooms, although I was sure he was curious. I wondered if he would inquire about it later, but for now Billie was too demanding, and I was thankful not to have to go into detail just yet. Besides, Mal and I had much to do to make ready the room for him.

There were several linen closets located about the house, the one that contained the spare guest bedding was in the laundry room. I decided to kill two birds with one stone. It required returning to the first floor, but this way my bedding could be set to wash whilst I make Mal's bed.

Mal decided he would head down to the laundry room ahead of me to look through the selection of bedding. That way he could decide what he liked and I could tell him whether he could use it when I reached the laundry room. We parted in the library and I ghosted up the backstairs while Mal descended them. I went to my room and quickly stripped the bed before I developed the wistful longing to keep them from the wash in order to retain Mal's scent. Until we were back at Riverside we were merely friends.

When I arrived at the laundry room via the back stairs Mal was pulling out a dark quilt cover. I loaded my bedding into the machine and began the cycle. I then went to help Mal, not that there was much I could do given the fact that he was taller than me. Instead I informed him where best to pick out the sheet and the pillowcases. I could take out the towels myself, favouring the dark green since they matched the linen Mal had chosen to use.

We carried them up to what I would now think of as his room and we entered. I insisted on making the bed, after all Mal was the guest and it was only right that I should do so. We compromised with him taking the towels to arrange in the bathroom.

When he emerged a thought occurred to me.

"You have no toiletries and there are none in there." I stated.

"I have my toothbrush." He observed with a shrug.

"I care not, you need other things such as shampoo. Perhaps we can pop to the store to pick up anything you may need. I will ask Father if there is anything we can buy for him."

"You'll ask Tobias?"

"Yes. Mother and Father came to an agreement that he would see to the shopping list because Mother finds such things a bore."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Mal observed with a laugh. "Essie never did like shopping. Going into the market was just an excuse to get out of the castle or I bet she wouldn't have done that either."

"Shopping is not Mother's idea of fun." I stated. "Although she will indulge me now and then for the sake of little girlie bonding."

"And what do you do that you don't particularly like but Essie does?" Mal asked.

I had to think before I answered that question.

"Come to think of it there is not much that Mother likes that I don't have some interest in myself. She likes running barefoot in the woods, as do I. She enjoys fixing and talking cars, something I myself am partial to."

"You're an autophile?" Mal asked in disbelief.

"Do you honestly doubt me Malachite Llewellyn?" I demanded.

"I just can't picture you getting your hands all oily fixing up a car." He said with a frown.

"As hard as it is to imagine me running barefoot through the woods with my hair wild and free?" I asked.

"Ok. Point taken." Mal said with a smile.

"Now I should go check on my bedding, perhaps you could use the time to retrieve your belongings and transport them to your room."

"Ok." Mal said still smiling, but he did not look as happy.

I nodded my head and left his room, ghosting to the back stairs for the corridor was next to his room. I trailed through the empty kitchen and into the laundry room where the cycle was coming to an end. I transferred my bedding to the dryer and returned to my room. Mal was not present and so I decided to tidy about my room, to put everything back into perfect order.

When I was sure my bedding was dry I went back down to the laundry to collect it. Father was already removing it and folding it neatly.

"Thank you Father." I stated.

"They were dry, I could not leave them." He stated before turning to me.

"Yes." I agreed.

"Vela, why have you put Mal in a separate room?" He asked outright.

"Would you prefer I have him in my bed when there is no longer need? After all there is ample room now the wolves have returned." I replied in what was clearly a defensive manner.

"Then why wait until today?" He countered.

"It did not occur to me yesterday that none of the vampires are using the rooms. They're all stationed at various points, guarding Alec. That was something I did not realise yesterday."

"Or perhaps it was something you wished to ignore." Father said with a level look. "I know you are fond of each other and it is not our place to stand in your way."

"Nothing will take place under your roof until there has been an appropriate length of time." I stated, feeling I aught to say something.

"Do you think we would disapprove?" Father asked, sounding shocked at the assumption.

"There are too many sensitive ears." I said as cryptically as I could.

"Yes. Of course." Father replied since he had often taken short vacations with Mother for this very reason.

"For the time being some distance is what is needed to avoid temptation." He said as he watched for my reaction.

"In that case I can not fault you Vela, but may I suggest that you can tell him your feelings and merely take things slowly."

"I do not wish for them to go slowly. I want to grab every opportunity I can and I will settle for nothing else. I wish it to be all or nothing." I said in a manner that was possibly true truthful in front of my father.

"I think you may live to regret that decision." Father said in a low voice. "Take it from me Vela, you should not wait to tell someone how you truly feel. Who knows what tomorrow may bring?"

"It is but two weeks until college reconvenes, what could possibly happen in that time?"

"Nothing I am sure." Father said with a smile as he kissed my head. "Now you'd best go make your bed."

"Yes Father."

"Dinner will be served in an hour, Tony and Grace will be dining with us." He stated.

"Then there will be no time to go to the store beforehand." I observed.

"It depends on what you were hoping to buy."

"Toiletries and such for Mal. There is nothing in the guest room." I explained.

"I can lend him a few items until tomorrow. Will it not be a task more suited to your distraction during daylight hours?"

"Yes." I agreed. "Perhaps Billie would care to come for a ride."

"If Mother has no plans tomorrow."

I nodded and left the laundry room. I made up my bed then went to inform Mal that it was not long before dinner was served and we would have to hold off on our shopping plans until the next day.

"That's ok." Mal said with a shrug. "We need to talk anyway."

"About what?" I asked with dread, as I feared he would start discussing us.

"You never did tell me what you discovered about your powers."

"Right. That new aspect." I said, attempting to hide my relief as I sat on the desk chair. "I think that I gain Tony's power through my own ability, not because I am his twin."

"Right." Mal said, fully willing to accept my suggestion.

"Not to its full extent, merely an aspect of it." I clarified.

"And that's why you let Essie's hand go?" Mal asked.

"I wished not to start reading minds when I was unprepared for it." I replied.

"I guess that would make me wary too." Mal conceded. "But then Essie's powers are the same as Tony's and you have that familial link with her cause she's your Mother and you were linked with her before you were born, just like with Tony."

"That would explain why I can read minds whilst holding Mother's hand, but that does not explain why I can see the connections of the Universe when I hold your hand and you apply your powers." I stated.

"You can?" He asked looking shocked.

"Yes. I understand how you can use your power by applying movement here to create it over there. I can now understand what you meant by moving something big can be easier than doing something fiddly. I know why you could see in the dark and how you saw between the connections in order to move us through solid rock. From your special view nothing is truly solid. It was interesting."

"I wonder if you could move something." Mal mused.

"I'm not sure it works in that way. I do not take on the power completely, merely an aspect of it."

"So you see how I see and you're not so much reading minds as getting a feed through Essie or Tony." Mal hazarded.

I thought on this for a moment.

"Possibly." I stated. "I will have to experiment some more, that is needless to say, because at the moment I am at a loss to how this may work, merely that I have this aspect to my power. I am only now acknowledging I have an ability, never mind how many facets it may have."

"Are you looking forward to finding out?"

"Yes." I said with a smile.

"Do you want to see if you can move something?" Mal asked, holding out his hand.

"Not today." I stated, knowing that if I did something so intimate as to hold his hand in this moment I wouldn't be able to stop myself from taking it further. "We should prepare for dinner."

I left Mal's room and went to my own in order to dress for dinner.

I felt when Tony arrived and I smiled that I was able to sense him for it had pained me the day before when I hadn't sensed him leave. I felt buoyant, and it was in this mood that I flittered down the stairs to greet Tony and Grace as they entered via the kitchen.

"Tony, Grace." I sang as I hugged them, ignoring Father's dark look that we were messing around in the kitchen. "It is good to see you both."

"Yeah. Maybe we should move this upstairs before Dad has a heart attack." Tony observed as he tapped my back.

"Of course." I replied and we moved to the back stairs in order to enter the library.

"Where's Mal?" Tony asked.

"In his room preparing for dinner I shouldn't wonder." I replied as I sat down on a chair.

"Shouldn't you be seeing to his needs?" Tony asked as he and Grace took the love seat opposite.

"We are not an item." I declared. "He may do as he pleases."

"I meant because he's your guest, shouldn't you make sure he gets down to dinner ok?"

"He knows the way." I replied.

"Isn't that a little rude?" Tony asked. "That's not like you at all."

"Perhaps you are right." I conceded. "I was merely excited that you had arrived. I will go see Mal down to dinner."

I left the library and flittered up the main staircase and knocked on Mal's door. He emerged and smiled at me.

"Are you ready to descend for dinner?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Then come." I replied and led the way down the main stairs once more.

"Liza, wait." Mal said.

"Yes?" I asked, turning to look up at him, which was quite a way now I was down two stairs from him.

"What's with you being suddenly abrupt?" He asked. "I thought we were friends."

"I'm sorry." I replied. "I was caught in a momentary flummox. Tony pointed out that it was rude for me not to escort you down stairs and now I am making matters worse."

"Ok." Mal said thoughtfully as he walked down passed me and stopped four treads down and now he was level with me. "It's got weird hasn't it?"

"Weird?" I asked.

"We kissed and now you're backtracking because you want to make our boundaries explicitly clear. But you've gone too far the other way now. You wouldn't treat a friend this way would you?"

"No." I admitted.

"Then take a deep breath and stop worrying. We were able to keep on the strictly friends path before. There was the odd bump that knocked us into the direction of the Couple's Ville turnoff, but we always steered back straight. You're the one who wants to hold off for now and just be friends, and I'm happy to wait as long as you want. But not if you're going to be mean to me." He stated.

"Am I being mean?" I asked with concern.

"Ok. So maybe not mean. You're being abrupt, and that's not you."

"I'm sorry." I said as I dropped my head in shame.

"Is that your coping mechanism?" Mal asked. "When there's something you can't deal with you push it away in an attempt to ignore it?"

"I thought we were not going to analyse me." I protested.

"Fine. Just stop acting weird and go back to the Liza I know and l…and like." He said, correcting himself and it gave more away of what his feelings were than had he used the common phrase.

"Very well." I stated as I moved down to his step. "Mal, would you like to attend dinner?"

"I'd be delighted." He said, taking my hand and I led him down the steps, glancing at him once in a while.

I managed to get through the rest of the evening treating Mal as I always had and not letting slip of greater affection. I had found the right balancing point and I hoped I could remain there for the rest of the Holidays.

The nearest I came to giving up on my determination was at night when I lay in bed alone. It felt strange not having Mal there beside me. I found myself wishing I had not washed my sheets so that I still had his scent at least. That thought was utter madness and I pushed it away for fear of what it would make me do.

I held fast in my bed and finally I drifted to sleep, only to be woken by the sound of somebody knocking my door. I climbed out of bed, pulled on my dressing gown and went to answer it.

"Rise and shine sleepy head." Billie sang. "Mommy said we're going shopping today."

"Yes we are." I stated as I stifled a yawn. "Once I am dressed and have had breakfast."

Billie nodded.

"I will wake Mal ready and we can leave early. The shops are busy at this time of year because everyone is buying presents." She informed me.

"We're not going present shopping." I stated.

Billie shrugged.

"I will go and wake Mal." She said.

"And I will go and shower." I stated.

"Ok. See you. Don't be gone long."

"I will be prompt, I promise you."

Billie laughed and walked away from my door. I shut my door and went to choose my clothing for the day and then went to shower. As I showered I realised that I was yet to purchase gifts for anyone and perhaps it would not be too much of a detour should we look for gifts too. I'm sure Mal would like the chance to buy gifts and as the older sibling should I not ensure that Billie buys a gift for Mother and Father. What if Tony had already seen to it? I should check with him.

When I emerged from the shower I looked at the clock and noted it was only then seven o'clock. I should have checked before sending Billie to wake Mal. It was too late to rectify the matter now, but it did mean I had time to dry my hair before I went to collect Tony from work. I'd decided on this for it would give us a better chance to talk without being overheard.

Once my hair was dried I went to inform Mal of my plan. He had no qualms with it, or with the fact Billie had roused him so early. I bid him farewell for the time being then informed Mother that I wished to pop out for five minuets before I took Billie out to the big store.

Mother said she would keep Billie in the kitchen preparing breakfast if I would like to sneak out to the garage via the ground floor steps. This is what I did and I was soon on the road heading into Olympic Pines without having disturbed Billie.

I located the General Store from memory. I had not visited since Bob had become the proprietor, but it had been a source of ice cold drinks for my friends and I when we attended Olympic High. There was a small lot across the street from the store; it was here that I parked before I crossed the street to the store.

I opened the door, greeted by the old familiar buzz and there was Tony, looking bored. When he noted my presence he straightened up and pulled an eager smile on his face. His smile faltered as he regarded me.

"Liza?" He asked in astonishment.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in shock.

"Can I not come and visit my brother at his place of employment?"

"You never have before." He observed.

"An oversight on my part." I assured him as I scanned the titles of the magazines. "I should have come sooner, Bob has improved upon the previous owners."

"Well he put a lot of effort into it." Tony stated.

"Yes." I agreed. "He has done that."

"What are you really here for Liza?" Tony asked warily.

"I have to ask you something and I thought I would provide you with a ride at the same time." I replied.

"What do you wanna ask?"

_Not here where anyone can walk in Brother._ I stated.

He gave me a dark look but I merely smiled.

"I really don't know what's up with you lately Sis." He observed.

"You and me both." I replied as I picked a magazine from the shelf. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

"I'll have something when I get back to the Stables." Tony stated.

"Yes." I replied. "Is there anything in particular you want for Christmas? How about Grace?"

"What is up with you? You've usually got all your gifts bought and wrapped by Halloween."

"I have been delayed in my usual habits this year." I stated. "I have to shop now."

"Bob may have a bit of everything, but I don't think you'll find anything gift worthy here." Tony said with a laugh.

"I did not intend to shop here for your gift. I thought merely to ask you in case there was anything in particular you desired."

"I got the best gift ever this year. I finally got to be with my Grace. What more could I ask for?"

"Very droll. But having one's dreams fulfilled does not stop one wishing for the odd trivial trinket given in the spirit of the season." I stated.

"Well you know what I like Liza. You also know what Grace likes, you'll pick out something great." He assured me.

"Your faith in me is welcome Brother, I will endeavour to live up to your expectations." I said with sincere thanks.

The buzzer sounded and a woman close to forty entered. She had a somewhat harassed look about her as she strode to the counter and behind it.

"God I hate this time of year. Busy, busy, busy and now Joey tells me he's in the town pageant on Wednesday. He has to be there for twelve, exactly when I start my shift. I was wondering if you'd be a sweetie and swap with me."

"You know I got the early on Wednesday." I pointed out.

"Tony honey you always got the early and I really don't mind it as long as I get to see Joey in the pageant."

"If you can clear it with Bob I'd be happy to swap with you Jess."

"You're a life saver." Jess said before turning to me. "How can I help you hun?"

"I am here to give Tony a lift home." I stated.

"Now you ain't Grace Pearson." Jess said, eyeing me speculatively.

"No. I am Liza Black, Tony's twin sister."

"Twins?" Jess asked as she looked between us.

"Have you got a problem with that?" I demanded as Tony came around the counter and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"No, not at all. It's just you're both so different, but you got the same eyes. And yeah I remember now, you were captain of the Muses for three years after Prue."

"That's right." I replied with a smile.

"Yeah, they went down hill after you left." Jess observed.

"Only for a few years, I hear Coach Tulsa has a winning team once more."

"Yeah. They're bringing in the trophies again." Jess said with a smile.

"I am glad."

"You know, they're putting on a display at the pageant, maybe you should drop by to see them."

"I will do so." I said with a smile. "But now we must go."

"Yeah."

We all exchanged goodbyes and I led Tony out to my car. He got into the passenger seat grumbling somewhat over the fact that I hadn't brought a bigger car. I ignored him as I pulled away from the store.

"The reason I came to offer you a ride home is because I wish to know if Billie has bought gifts for Mother and Father yet." I stated once we were on the road.

"How could Billie buy gifts?" Tony asked with a frown.

"Have you taken her out to buy them?" I asked, thinking it better to change my question.

"I haven't. I don't know whether Mom and Dad have, you'll have to ask them."

"Very well. How about you? Have you bought them a gift?"

"Actually no." Tony said with a frown. "I kinda forgot it's so close to Christmas to tell you the truth. I mean so much has happened lately."

"I know." I said with a sigh. "Would you like me to shop for you too?"

"No. I'll sort something with Grace."

"Very well. But if you are unable to do so, let me know and I will happily oblige."

"I'll sort it, don't worry." He assured me as I pulled into the Stables and drew to a stop. "See you at dinner?"

"Of course." I replied.

"And Liza, try and relax around Mal. The guy's not a saint, and even if he was there's only so much someone's willing to take before they start questioning why they're hanging around with someone."

"I am difficult, I know, but Mal is willing to put up with me, and for that I am grateful. He knows I am truly grateful that he can overlook the more annoying aspects of my personality."

"Then maybe he is a saint." Tony joked.

"If it were true I would not be surprised." I stated. "It must be true of anyone willing to suffer my company when they are not compelled to through being related to me."

Tony chuckled and reached back in to ruffle my hair.

"You're not that bad Sis." He stated. "And if anyone tells you differently I'll kick their ass."

"Is that a promise Brother?" I prompted playfully.

"You know it is." He said with a smile. "Now get going, you got a day of shopping ahead and I got a day of Grace."

"In all your indulging in Grace, remember that you too need to do some shopping." I stated.

"I'll remember that." Tony replied before shutting the car door and he waved to me as I drove away.

I returned to Tregarran where Father and Billie were ready to serve breakfast. It was a big one to ensure that we would be fuelled for our shopping trip. We would need the breakfast for I had decided to go to Olympia for the shops there would yield more than what was to be found in Ridgeborough.

We were on the road by ten and had reached Olympia by eleven. Billie was excited when she learned we were going to Olympia and I felt a little bad to deflate her happiness by informing her she wasn't going to school. I realised at that moment that perhaps I should have opted for Tacoma or Seattle, but I suppose Billie would have to learn that places can be big and you can go there for a myriad reasons.

Mal was also excited with Olympia for he had never been there despite all his travels. He admitted rather sheepishly that he had avoided the State of Washington out of fear of running into my family. I did wonder how he had held onto that shame for so many years. It had stopped him from being happy and he was so lonely and vulnerable. I suppose we had both learned a valuable lesson in letting a moment's mistake ruin our lives.

It was an overcast cold day, but inside the stores were warm and Billie refused to keep her coat on. She wanted to walk, and we had no pushchair for her, I did wonder if perhaps we should purchase one to keep her safe in the press of shoppers. In the end Mal lifted her up onto his shoulders and that kept her happy for about an hour as we moved between the gift-stores picking out gifts for the family.

Billie's favourite place was the toy store and she was particularly intrigued by the huge Christmas tree. It stretched three floors and was covered in glittering ornaments.

"We will have one in the house." I informed her. "And we can decorate it. We can make some too."

"Angels and stars?" She asked in awe.

"Yes, with lots of glitter."

"That would be great." Billie observed.

"We could go to the craft section and buy the things we will need." I said as I took Billie's hand and Mal took the other.

The craft section was upstairs past and area that had been set aside where children could sample some of the toys. Especially the ones that may seem affordable enough for a single pack, but one would have to buy at least ten in order to have enough to build even a fraction of what they had on display.

Billie wanted to play and I could hardly deny her for her biggest desire was to play with other children. There was a coffee bar nearby so I choose a table close to the area while Mal went to purchase us a latte each and a hot chocolate for Billie. I sat keeping my eye on her as she went up to child after child attempting to strike up a conversation. She wasn't having much luck and I was debating on trying to forge a path for her when a little boy with dark brown hair ran up to Billie and tapped her shoulder.

She turned to him and then grinned.

"Devon! You are here!" She said.

"Hello Billie." He whispered and he hugged her.

"Liza said we wouldn't see you because we weren't going to school, but you are here." She stated. "I found Lego, you want to build a castle?"

Devon nodded and Billie smiled as she took his hand and led him around to the Lego table.

"Devon?" A woman called as she entered the area, her hands full of shopping bags. "Devon what have I told you about…Oh Billie, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Devon's mommy. I am here with my sister Liza." She said, pointing toward me. "We're buying presents for all of our family."

"That must be exciting." Devon's mother replied.

"You must come meet Liza. She has just come back from school." Billie said and began leading Devon's mother over to me. "University school not playschool."

"She sounds very clever." Gillian observed.

"Yes she is. Her friend Mal is here too."

They reached the table and I rose to my feet as Devon's mother dropped some of her bags and held out her hand.

"Gloria Telford. I'm Devon's Mom. I met Billie not so long ago when your brother brought her down to the park."

"Yes. Tony mentioned it and Billie is full of stories of Devon." I replied. "And you are Devon?"

The little boy looked up at me with big dark eyes, and then looked down. I recognised the look, Tony had worn it through most of our childhood when we were among people he didn't know. I squatted so that I was on his eyelevel.

"It is perfectly fine to be shy." I said softly as I touched his cheek. "My brother was the same at your age, but he grew in confidence and now he can speak to everyone. I know grownups can be scary, but we're not really."

Devon raised his head and gave me a curious look.

"Billie was about to have hot chocolate, would you care to join us?"

Devon looked at me again, turned to Billie then looked up at his mother who nodded her head minimally. Devon smiled, and then turned back to me. He leaned close until he was near my ear and whispered, "Yes please thank you Miss Liza."

I pulled back and smiled at him before I stood and waved at the free chairs.

"Would you like to sit too Gloria? What would you like to drink? I see that Mal has yet to purchase our drinks, I can catch him in the line."

"A cappuccino would be nice." She replied, placing down the rest of her bags.

"Very well." I said, "Billie wait here with Devon I will be but a moment."

"Yes Liza." Billie replied.

I nodded then went over to Mal who was toward the front of a very long queue. I could not cut in line, but I wasn't really cutting in line.

"Hello Darling." I said as I slipped my hand into his. "This line is awfully long."

"Err…yeah. I've been waiting ages." Mal observed, picking up quickly on my game.

"Not long to go." I stated.

"No." He agreed.

"Could you order a cappuccino and another hot chocolate? Billie has guests." I stated.

"That's no problem love." Mal replied and he kissed my forehead. "Go wait with Billie and I'll bring them right over."

"Thank you my love." I replied, and returned to the table.

"Liza you have returned." Billie cooed as she sat up on a chair next to Devon.

I resumed my seat opposite Gloria.

"Mal will bring our drinks."

Gloria spoke about her work at the playschool while we waited. Billie was talking to Devon who was keeping up his half of the conversation with non-verbal answers. I wondered if he was more than merely shy, for even the head nodding stopped when Mal came to the table with a tray laden with cups.

I made introductions as Mal deposited the cups on the table and sat down. We spent half an hour conversing as we drunk our coffee. Billie and Devon decided to go and play after quarter of an hour and we watched them from our seats. Then Gloria had to leave, she was doing some Christmas shopping on the only day she'd have chance, taking advantage of the fact that the shops were open longer on the last Sunday before Christmas. Besides, she had promised to collect her older children from their grandmother's at three; Devon was with her because he wouldn't stay with anyone else.

Devon was reluctant to leave Billie's side but he obeyed his mother.

Billie returned to the table and I was expecting her to be sad, but she seemed resigned to the inevitable that people sometimes left.

"Are we going to get glitter to make angels now?" She asked.

"Of course." I replied.

We purchased the craft items from the toy store and it was almost time to return home. Our last stop was for the items this trip had been intended for in the first place, toiletries for Mal.

We were heading home around three and Billie napped in the car on the way back. I was able to wake her within the hour by the time we reached Tregarran. Billie wanted to tell Mother and Father about all she had seen and went off to find them.

Mal and I carried the gifts we had bought to my room where we spent the afternoon wrapping them. Mal was not as precise as me with wrapping and needed a small amount of reminding for he hadn't wrapped a present in years. It was a good way to spend the afternoon and I barely gave thought to Alec.

In fact it wasn't until the next morning when I awoke and realised it was the solstice that I thought of him. It was his trial today, and soon he would be no more. I felt a sense of relief that this business would soon be behind me.

This sense of relief stayed with me through the morning up to around eleven when I learned that I was not allowed to attend the trial. It was unacceptable that I should be banned from the trial. Was I not the victim here? Should I not have my say? Perhaps I could not have my say, but I knew a way I could gain access to the recreation room during the trial.

I found Fred close to the house, he was hiding in the trees, but once one knew how to find him it was simple to spot him. I found the spot my eyes did not wish to linger and walked toward it with my eyes closed. With my eyes closed I did not feel the nausea as much as I would otherwise. The scent was unappealing, but I could block that until I was within his barrier and the scent was overwhelmingly pleasant.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him with a smile.

"Good morning Fred." I said delightedly.

"Why do I have the feeling it's about to not be?" He asked.

"I wish to utilise your ability." I stated.

"I'm not gonna sneak you into the trial."

"Why not?" I demanded. "No one will notice us there."

"Apart from your mother, any other telepath, all those who know how to spot me and anyone who happens to be watching via video link. Wait a minuet that's everyone in attendance." Fred said sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me my boy." I snapped.

"Liza, I'm like fifty years older than you." He said pointedly.

"I care not, you are making excuses. You forget that you have me." I stated as I took his hand.

"And what advantage is that?" He asked warily.

"Have you not heard? I enhance powers. I can make you invisible to everyone present." I stated.

"What about those who are watching on line?" He asked.

"We can hide behind the juice bar. I merely wish to hear the proceedings." I stated.

"I don't know." He said, but it was uncertain and I knew I had hope of swaying him now.

"I will make it worth your while." I stated.

"How?"

"I will clean for you whenever you require it of me for a year." I offered.

"I can do that myself."

"You name your price then, although I will point out now my body belongs to another." I said firmly as I realised where that could lead.

"Yeah. Jane's the only one for me." Fred said firmly as he looked at me with determination, and then he sighed. "Fine. But if Jane finds out you used some kind of wolf vamp mojo on me, ok?"

"I am not a vampire-wolf, merely a dhampir." I stated so that he would not inadvertently use this excuse and be in trouble with Jane.

"Then you got Tony to do it. Whatever! Just make something up."

"Then you will take me into the trial?"

"You'll bug me forever if I don't." Fred said as he took my hand. "Come on then power booster, work your magic."

I was still uncertain of how I enhanced people's powers. Perhaps it was simply a case of wishing it so, and that is what I attempted as I took Fred's hand and we walked together toward the house.

It was a strange sensation if truth be told, this linking with Fred and feeling the sense of being nothing but light. We flowed through the house and into the recreation room where the television had been altered into a videoconference screen. At the moment it was blank, but soon it would be a window into the Volturi court. I would not look through this window; merely eavesdrop as Fred and I settled behind the juice bar.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing." He murmured.

"Shhh. They will be here soon." I chastised.

Fred nodded his head and we waited. It was a while before people began to enter. The first scent to reach me was Jane, followed closely by Mother and Father.

"How you holding up?" Mother asked.

"Please don't ask me until this is over." Jane stated. "I'm just about holding on and I don't want to break down in front of Aro."

"Yeah." Mother replied.

"Where would you like us to stand?" Father asked quickly to alleviate the tension.

"I think I'll stand here." Jane said after a moment. "Essie, you'll be here, and Tobias here."

I followed their footsteps as they moved into position.

"Ah, Carlisle, if you'd like to stand to the left of Essie, and Marlin, glad you could make it, will you stand to the right of Tobias." Jane stated.

"What's with this formation?" Marlin asked as she moved across the room.

"It doesn't tell the Volturi anything about our ranking." Jane replied.

"Of course." Marlin remarked.

There was a sound of many feet and the room fell silent. It seemed an age before Jane finally spoke.

"The accused will be positioned here." Jane stated and there was sound of more movement. "We're in position. Now we must wait."

And wait we did for what seemed like an eternity. I felt Tony's mind brush mine at one point and I prayed that he wouldn't give me away. I had to be present at the trial. Nobody came to haul me out therefore I was in no doubt that Tony hadn't told of my whereabouts, and I felt the anticipation begin as the screen made a noise and suddenly I knew the Volturi were here.

"Greetings Lord Aro, Lord Caius and Lord Marcus." Jane said in a formal voice. "It is under a dark shadow that we come together this day. The…"

"Jane, we will spare you the pain of the ceremony." Aro said, cutting her off. "For old time's sake we will make this brief. From the evidence you have already sent we have no doubt Alec is guilty and should therefore be punished. Death is the only punishment in this instance."

"Yes lord. We will see to it immediately." Jane replied.

"Of course. But Alec is a former member and we want to ensure that the execution be carried out in the true Volturi fashion." Aro continued. "Having perused the list of those now under your command there is only one who we can trust with this task. That is you Jane Drake."

"Son of a bitch." Fred growled and I had to clamp my hand across his mouth and remind him to be quiet with a look alone.

"We will not find it satisfactory if anyone else carries this out." Aro was continuing as if he was still in charge of us all.

I looked into Fred's eyes willing him not to do anything foolish. I knew there was no possible way I could restrain him if he wished to go to Jane's defence, but that would leave him exposed to the Volturi, something Jane was completely against.

"Not even Tobias or Marlin?" Jane asked.

"No. We can not rely on them like we can you Jane." Aro said in a crooning voice.

"Of course master." Jane murmured, and Fred's eyes widened with worry.

I shook my head trying to say she did not mean it, the word slipped out through old habit.

"We do not ask that you do it now, but when you decide to end him it must be by your hand." Aro continued.

"I will see to it Lord Aro." Jane said in a resigned voice.

"Then we will bid you good day, we have the solstice celebrations to prepare for after all."

"Of course Your Lordships. May your celebrations be merry." Jane stated.

"And may yours too Jane Drake." Aro replied.

There was the sound of the screen becoming blank and a second of silence before Mother said.

"Are you ok?"

"Return the accused to the cell, I will be down shortly once I have devised a plan for his execution." Jane said firmly.

"Are you sure you don't want to hear him out first." Mother asked in careful tones as she realised she was now playing devil's advocate.

"What else is there to discuss? He broke the law, he has been sentenced. I will carry out this sentence today, sunset would seem fitting on the solstice. Take him to the cell and I will be down shortly."

There was no sound of protest from Alec as he was led away.

"You are free to go, although I would ask Essie and Tobias to remain." It was clear that everyone but Mother and Father should go.

"Fred, get out here." Jane ordered once the room was cleared.

Fred groaned and rose to his feet, drawing in his power before moving around the juice bar.

"You too Liza." Jane said firmly.

I rose to my feet too and moved around the bar to find Jane looking thunderous, Father looking a little surprised and Mother, well it was clear from he expression she had known I was there all along.

"I can understand why." Jane said. "But you could have gotten yourselves into so much trouble if the Volturi had known you were there. Liza, I'm going to leave your punishment up to your parents. Fred, come with me."

Jane grabbed Fred's hand and led him from the room.

Father gave me a look that was a clear 'why'.

"I was the victim here, I should be allowed to witness justice being served." I stated.

"Oh Lamb." Mother said as she embraced me. "I completely agree with you, but you got to be careful around the Volturi. Hiding like that probably wasn't the smartest thing."

"I know, but I had to bear witness." I stated. "What is my punishment?"

Mother and Father looked at each other, having a secret debate.

"If you promise to take heed of Jane's advice for the duration of her visit we will not punish you for your curiosity." Father stated.

"Thank you both." I said and hugged them.

"So how are you feeling?" Mother asked.

"I have no idea what to feel." I stated. "The trial is over with and before the day is out Alec will be dead. I feel relief, but also a sense of unease, that a person standing here only moments before will be nothing but ash. Then I remember that he would have consigned me to a human prison or made me his eternal slave under some, well I have no idea why. He cannot love me if he would do such a thing to me. He tried to destroy my life, killing humans along the way. He must die, there is no other way to control him."

"Oh Lamb, I wish you hadn't gone through this." Mother said with a sigh.

"It will be over by the end of the day." I assured her. "Now I must go talk to Mal. Let him know the news."

"Ok." Mother said, although there was something cautious about her manner.

I left the recreation room and found Mal in the library where everyone else appeared to be. I led Mal upstairs and to my room.

"Jane must kill Alec." I informed him.

"Yeah. We saw it all. Tony connected with Essie and broadcast the entire thing to us." Mal replied.

"You saw the trial as it happened?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Great. I saw nothing, merely heard it from my hiding place." I grouched.

"There wasn't much to see anyway, that has to be the shortest trial in history." Mal observed.

"Alec didn't even have chance to speak. Not that he deserved it, but I would have liked to have known his reason behind trying to ruin my life. Do we not deserve an explanation?" I asked.

"We do, but you still got time to ask him." Mal stated.

"Not much. Jane is determined to have it over and done with. He is to be executed at sunset." I explained.

"Do you want to see if she'll let you talk to him?" Mal offered.

"I think I missed my chance there. I am not to cross her again unless I wish to be punished." I replied.

"Ok. Well what do you want to do?"

"I need to think." I said solemnly.

"Alone?"

I nodded.

"I'll be up on the roof if you need me." He stated.

"Thank you." I replied with the best smile I could muster.

Mal tapped my shoulder and left my room leaving me to brood. I could not concentrate my mind and I found myself wandering instead, down the stairs to the cellars, which were empty. Alec had already been moved; there was no way for me to know his reasons now. I wandered outside, moving slowly in the trees with no clear destination in mind. Not until I found a patch of ferns where my eyes wouldn't focus and I suddenly knew what I wished to do, I would bear witness to the execution.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**Sorry I'm late this week, I've been extremely busy and most of my spare time was eaten up by RL. I'm posting this tonight and I'll post the next chapter of WTST tomorrow after I finish editing it.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94,** **Alphabloodwolf, **** Lsb123, ****Lauren j, Alexsandra, Skys the Limit 7507, and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

><p>I stepped into Fred's perimeter determined to find out the location of the execution. I have no idea why, but I had the strangest desire to witness the execution, to know if Alec showed remorse at the last. Would he give a last minuet explanation as to why he did what he did? A part of me wished to know that he was truly gone, that the threat he would blight my life at some future time was removed.<p>

Despite the fact that Jane was angry with Fred, I was certain that he was my best option in locating where Jane hoped to hold the execution.

"Fred, do you know where Jane is planning Alec's execution?" I asked making him jump.

"Look Liza, leave me out of this. Jane's busting my balls enough over sneaking you in for the trial, I'm not doing it again." He said firmly.

"I thought you liked Jane busting your balls." I said in slightly teasing tones.

"It's one thing when she's playing at being all domineering, you've been a naughty boy, quite another when she thinks I've done something wrong." Fred said firmly. "She threatened to burn me!"

"She did?" I asked aghast. "Ok. Never mind." I said with a sigh and turned to leave him.

"Of course if I happened to be muttering to myself that I don't think its right Jane going off on her own to do it. If I was any kind of mate I'd follow her ten miles west toward the big clearing with the lake to be there for her when she needs me. If I was muttering that and you happened to overhear, well I could hardly be held responsible for what you do with that overheard information." Fred said in careful tones.

"Fred, you are a star." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah. Well if Jane asks, you overheard me muttering." He said in warning tones.

"Of course." I said and run off toward the west, keeping on course for the clearing Fred had mentioned. I overheard Fred mutter, I corrected.

As I neared the clearing I caught the scent of Jane and Alec and I slowed. I crept closer until I could hear their voices. I held my breath, hoping they wouldn't hear the beat of my heart.

"Well brother, it comes to this. Aro drives the final wedge between us." Jane said in a steady voice, but it was clear there was turmoil beneath. "And it is all your doing. Why did you not come to me? Why did you try to frame Liza in that way? What has she done to you but foolishly love you as a child?"

"There is no excusing my behaviour and I must die." Alec said softly.

I crept closer still and peered into the clearing. Alec was on his knees on the grass near the lake, his hands behind his back. Jane was looking away from him, out over the rippling water as she composed herself for the task ahead. She was paying no real attention to what Alec was doing as she steeled herself to kill him.

I realised that Alec could easily loosen his hands and attack Jane, or even render her senseless while he untied himself and launched an attack. He had no need to face this end, yet he was choosing to do so. Was it because he felt remorse for his actions?

Jane was hurting, that was clear in the very stillness of her form. She didn't want to have to kill her brother. She knew he had broken the laws, her laws, and the punishment was death. This was one punishment she would have happily delegated to another, but Aro had made it clear, only Jane could kill Alec.

I felt a boiling anger toward Aro. I wished to tear him apart for putting Jane in this position. But then, he wanted to punish her for her betrayal when she left Volterra with Mother. He knew this the perfect way to do so.

Jane would not consciously disobey a direct order from Aro, and even if she were so inclined, she would not do so since we were still operating with the blessing of Volterra and it meant a peaceful life for all. A war would serve nobody, and even though we were certain to win, it would almost certainly be a pyrrical victory.

Jane also knew Alec had to die, it was the only way; he'd broken too many laws. He had to die to sate the vampires of America, and Jane had to do it in order to appease Aro. Alec was willing to accept his fate, he'd known what he was doing was wrong and he was prepared to face the consequences of his actions. Did he realise the toll it would take on his sister? Was he hoping she would be lenient? Was Jane hoping Alec would escape, that's why she was leaving the cell door wide open?

"How could you Alec?" Jane hissed and suddenly she turned on him and he gasped and winced slightly, but otherwise withstood Jane's onslaught. "I have worked so hard here and you seek to ruin it." Jane stated as she unleashed her power again. "Why do you hurt me so brother?"

"I am callous Jane, you have known that an eternity." Alec stated once she had stopped burning him.

"Once you were chivalrous, the perfect knight in the making." Jane protested. "What happened to you?"

"You did." Alec hissed. "Refusing the perfect match our parents had made for you. Speaking your mind when you should have known your place. Through your scheming and calculating having me confined to the stake along with you. That's what happened to me sister."

Jane buckled; I saw the hurt take her as she unleashed an assault on Alec that had him writhing on the floor.

As much as I wished for Alec's death I realised as I watched his face, he hadn't meant the words he said. He wanted to make Jane hate him enough before she killed him so she would not feel guilt over doing so. Was it possible there was some compassion left within him? Did he have some compassion left for the sister who had done so much to build a life for herself beyond the walls of Volterra? A life that was likely to crumble once she became riddled with guilt over killing her own twin.

I thought of a similar scenario, if I was in Jane's position and I'd been charged with the execution of Tony, how would I feel if I went through with it? How could I live with myself? Regardless of whether I loathed him at the end, he would always be my twin and I would have killed my other half. Surely I would go mad!

I had to stop this execution, because it would not only be Alec who died this day, but Jane's sanity. Having killed her own brother, she would not recover. It would be the most evil of her deeds, even if he was a cold-hearted bastard, Jane would still feel the guilt.

I would gladly kill Aro for the position he had placed Jane within, and the method I would now have to employ to remedy this.

"Well brother I am left with no choice. Alec of the Volturi, you have been found guilty of breaking several of our sacred laws, including exposure to humans. You have been sentenced to death upon this day. May god have mercy on your soul." Jane said coldly. "And on mine." She added as an aside.

Then she readied to strike.

"No Jane I cannot allow you to do this." I said in a rush as I ghosted into the clearing to stand between Jane and Alec.

"Liza? What are you doing here?" Jane demanded. "You're the last person I'd expect to want to save Alec."

"I'm not trying to save Alec." I stated. "I'm trying to save you."

"Me?" She demanded, looking confused.

"Oh Jane, Aro has treated you most foul in this." I exclaimed as I hugged her. "Knowing that Alec must face his end yet stating that you are the one to do this. He knows there could be no greater sadness to your heart than to have to kill your twin. I know I should be loath to kill Tony, even if he had done twice as much as Alec."

"But he must die." Jane stated firmly, although I was sure she was convincing herself as much as I.

"Yes. But should you kill him, it will be your undoing. Even Alec realises that. Those mean things he said to you, they hurt him as he said them as much as they hurt you to hear them. He was making you hate him so that your guilt would not feel so deep. But the twin bond is something hard to sever and it will destroy you if you kill him." I stated.

"But he has broken the law. He must be punished." Jane repeated, although she was starting to regret this.

"You kill him and you will fall. That will be a greater detriment to the Vampire Nation than if one criminal is given a stay of execution." I stated.

"I do not like this. He must be punished." Jane stated, finding it difficult to grasp the concept.

"If I am permitted to interject." Alec said, still kneeling on the floor. "Can I remind you Jane of the tale of Tantalus?"

Jane frowned for a moment, then looked uncertain.

"I could not condone such a thing." She said.

"If it means you do not kill Alec then take it." I stated.

"But it will involve you." She stated. "You will become his probation officer for want of a better word. You will have to suffer his company until a time is reached that he is deemed worthy to be given free rein once more."

"By suffer his company, how often?" I asked. "Once a day? That is how probation works. He must report to me once a day, but otherwise I need not look upon him."

"That is true." Jane said. "Although probation in the vampire world is somewhat different."

"How so?"

"You will be fully responsible for all of Alec's actions." Jane stated gravely.

"If it saves you from the brink of madness then I will take it." I stated.

"Are you sure?" Jane asked, looking into my eyes.

"Jane, you are a strong and competent leader, this you can not be when your mind falls apart with guilt." I stated firmly. "That is what Aro is expecting. Therefore, to borrow a term from modern vernacular, I'll take one for the team."

"As long as you are sure." Jane said. "You are willing to take on the role of Alec's probation officer?"

"Yes."

"Very well." Jane said and tapped my arm before she spun me to face Alec and put her arm around my shoulder. "Alec, stand up." Jane commanded.

Alec obeyed, although he kept his head bowed.

"You do realise what this means?" She demanded.

"Yes." Alec replied, his head still bowed.

"Any crime you commit in future Liza will be punished alongside you. Is that something you really want?" She asked.

"Not at all!" Alec exclaimed looking up at us in shock.

"Then Liza Black, I release him into your custody. Ensure he does no wrong for his every action is now on your head. Any law he breaks, you break." Jane stated.

"Excuse me?" I demanded, for I had not been aware of that fact earlier.

"This is what it means to be a probation officer in the vampire world." Jane said flatly. "I did warn you."

I gave Jane a wary look, then turned to Alec.

"You do anything to get into trouble then I'll kill you myself is that clear?" I growled. "Aro be damned, I will take great pleasure in it before I myself am consigned to eternal darkness."

"I would never do that to you!" Alec exclaimed. "I would never do anything to cause your death."

"And framing me for murder would not do this?" I demanded, and then sighed. "If I'm saddled with you then you'd best come with me."

"I will follow you anywhere." Alec said vehemently.

"Unfortunately, yes." I said. "Turn around."

"Why?" He asked, and suddenly he was wary.

"Do you wish to have your hands tied forever?" I demanded.

"No." He replied.

"Then turn around." I commanded. "You must do as I say now."

"Yes my goddess." Alec replied and turned around.

I untied the rope that bound his hands and as I did so I realised that he could have so very easily freed himself if he had wanted to. Why did he not try this?

"And I am not your goddess." I snapped, rather than question him. "You must call me Liza, or Miss Liza if you wish to be formal, but I am not your anything, is that clear?"

Alec didn't answer me, so I spun him around and glared into his eyes.

"Is that clear?" I demanded.

"Yes Miss Liza." He replied.

I glared at him before I turned to Jane.

"I am doing this to save you a dark burden." I stated. "I do this to repay you for your swift action in my rescue. Is that not fair?"

"Yes. It is more than fair Liza. And thank you." She said and hugged me. "I thought I would die should I kill him."

I hugged Jane back, surprised at this level of honesty from her.

"It is for that reason I spared you the deed." I whispered into her ear before I stepped away. "And now I must explain myself."

"I will stand by you." Jane promised.

"I somehow feel that will not aid me in this instance. I made the decision to intervene on my own, and thus I must face the music." I declared.

"I will ease your way." Jane stated.

"You may try, but it will not work." I replied. "I must tell them myself."

"Liza, we can't let you do this!" Tony gasped, and I turned to find him and Mal stumble into the clearing.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Witness the execution. It'll haunt you forever!" Tony declared. "Why the hell is Alec loose?"

"Because he is no longer to be executed." I stated.

"Oh Liza, please tell me you didn't." Mal said, looking worried and I gave him an apologetic look.

"What? What's happened?" Tony asked.

"You saved him?" Mal demanded.

"I saved Jane." I stated. "Believe me Mal, if anyone else had come to do the task I would have gladly seen him die, but to have Jane kill her own brother?"

"Wait! You stopped Jane killing Alec?" Tony asked.

I nodded.

"Is that even possible?" He asked with a frown.

"If the executioner deems it so." I stated.

"Right, but what does that mean now?"

"That I am his probation officer." I answered Tony, although I was looking at Mal as I spoke for he was wearing a look of horror.

"Oh god Liza, you know what that means right?" Mal asked.

"That if he decides to break the law I share in his punishment." I murmured.

"Did you know before?" Mal asked, placing his hands on my shoulders, and as I looked up into his eyes I felt tears threaten. "You didn't know."

I shook my head and sighed as he pulled me into an embrace.

"For someone so cautious you don't half make rash decisions." He observed.

As Mal hugged me I heard a growl and I pulled away, and glared at Alec.

"Mal is my friend and if you find problem with that then I will remove my offer of probation, is that clear?" I stated. "Do not cross me Alec for I will tear you down, so help me god I will."

Alec looked defiant for a moment, but he shrank away from me.

"Please forgive me Miss Liza, I am yours to command." Alec said humbly.

I glared at him once more for good measure before turning back to Mal and Tony.

"Wait, you mean whatever he does now you're responsible for?" Tony demanded. "God Liza, how the hell did you get yourself into this?"

"By trying to do right." I stated. "I thought of how I should feel if I had been charged with your execution, regardless of what crime you may have committed, I would go mad having to do so. I could see what it would do to Jane and so I acted for the better of our nation."

"God Eliza." Tony murmured as he hugged me. "You shouldn't have come out here."

"I think perhaps it should have been someone else who stopped this in order to save Jane." I conceded.

"Yeah." Tony agreed verbally, but in his mind I could see that he thought Alec deserved to die and we could have consoled Jane somehow, all of us together.

_Would you find any peace, regardless of how many people attempted to appease your mind, if you had to kill me in such a manner?_ I asked.

Tony went to protest that he would, but he could not lie about the fact that it would devastate him.

"Fine. But I don't see how anyone else is gonna get it." Tony said aloud. "I guess we'd better get back, it's dark now."

"Yes." I agreed as I stepped away from Tony. "Alec, you will follow." I ordered.

"I don't like the thought of turning my back on him." Tony observed and Mal's expression seemed to say that he agreed.

"Very well. Alec you will follow me while Tony and Mal bring up the rear. Is that satisfactory to everyone?" I demanded looking between the three boys; I did not wait for them to reply. "Good. Let's go."

I began running toward the house, aware that Alec was indeed following me. Mal and Tony were running behind Alec, and they were focused on his every move.

"It is not to late to renege." Jane stated as she run beside me.

"It would still harm you to kill Alec." I stated. "I stand by my decision."

"You really are deserving of your honour." Jane stated. "Looking for the path of least pain."

"This is not the path of least pain." I snapped, unable to stop myself. "This is the path most beneficial to the Coalition. I know of the legend of Tantalus, of being sentenced to spend eternity standing in a pool beneath a fruit tree. He could never reach the fruit and the water would recede if he reached down to drink. It was torture to be forever in the presence of what he desired yet to have it always out of reach, _tantalising_ him. I know you want me to endure Alec's presence so he is punished in this way, but have you thought of the practical implications? I do wish to return to college in January."

"It will take planning, and I will think on it and finance all of Alec's endeavours." Jane stated.

I merely nodded in agreement for it was not the financial side of things that worried me, but the fact that I would forever have him hovering in my life. By punishing him to be near me without the privilege of knowing me meant that I suffered too, having him near me. Perhaps I should see this as a fitting punishment for disobeying orders and acting upon my dramatic whims.

To my surprise everybody was waiting in the back garden. My family and the guard were all present. The only ones not present were Nahuel and Ebony along with the children. I felt my stomach churn as I realised I now had to face everyone with what I had done.

Mother and Father stood ahead of everyone and I stopped before them awaiting my rebuke. I thought they would be angry but Father placed his hand on my shoulder.

"We're proud of you Vela." He stated. "To set aside your own happiness for the peace of mind of another."

I had no idea how to respond for I had been expecting everyone to be angry.

_We're not angry with you, cause you were only doing what you thought was right._ Mother thought as she hugged me. _But we will have words with Jane. This Tantalus thing is wrong, and she knows it. _

_I should have remembered the legend sooner. _I observed. _I would have been more wary of agreeing to be his probation officer._

_Liza, we know you wouldn't have turned it down regardless. You wouldn't want Jane to suffer. You would have saved her regardless_. Mother countered.

"What's going to happen now?" Mal asked.

"Jane, Essie and I wish to speak to you in private." Father said. "And in the meanwhile may we request that the guard watch after Alec."

"Yes. But only in Liza's presence." Jane stated.

Father gave her an angry look, but I was in no mood for confrontation, even if t was on my behalf.

"I can ignore him." I stated. "And he will not lift a hand against me. Have no fear he will behave."

"How can you be sure?" Father demanded.

"Because he does not wish to see me dead, that much I know." I stated. "And if he breaks laws then I am dead."

Father looked angrier than I had ever seen him and he turned that look on Jane.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Mother said in his place. "How could you bind someone into this when all they did was help you?"

"This is something we should discuss in private." Jane stated.

"Whatever, we're talking about it." Mother said and she actually took hold of Jane's arm and led her toward the house with Father bringing up the rear.

Everybody watched them into the house, and then the attention was on me.

"I will be in the informal sitting room should anyone want me." I said darkly, before taking Mal's hand and walking into the house.

Alec followed us as I had expected, but I ignored him, I was determined to do so when it was convenient. He was invisible to me now. Yes I could imagine that.

Mal and I entered the sitting room and I led him to the love seat that meant there were few places Alec could be in our line of sight.

"What plans have you for the rest of the day?" I asked.

Mal regarded me for a long moment.

"I think after dinner I might go for a swim." Mal stated.

"Yes. Perhaps we can take Billie up on her offer. She was most anxious that we join her yesterday." I replied.

"Yeah, although you did promise to make angels with her." Mal reminded me.

"Oh yes I did." I observed. "Are you handy with the safety scissors and glue stick?"

"It's been a while, but I used be a dab hand." Mal said with a grin.

"Then it is settled, we will make angels." I declared.

"Sounds great." Mal said with a smile, but then it faltered and he gave me a sad look. "I'm sorry Liza, but I can't go on like this ignoring the elephant in the room."

"What elephant?" I said, determined not to look at our particular pachyderm.

"Come on Liza, we can't have a discussion like he's not in the room. It's just weird and what about…" Mal trailed off, giving me a meaningful look.

"About what?" I asked, not quite following him.

"You know, when we return to college." Mal said his eyebrows rising expressively and I was sure he was trying to communicate something telepathically.

It took a moment, but I finally realised to what he was referring.

"We will find time." I stated. "I promise."

Mal nodded.

"I may not have to suffer his company." I stated optimistically. "I hope that Mother and Father can find a way with Jane that will mean he will not be constantly in my presence."

"Technically he doesn't have to be now. He just needs to check in with you once a day." Mal stated.

"That is true." I said smiling at the thought. "And even viewing me once a day without ever knowing me again will be a chore. He will be nothing but a ghost in my life."

"But spectres tend to haunt." Mal said solemnly.

"He is nothing to me and I will ignore him." I stated.

"I…" Mal trailed off and his eyes travelled to Alec. "If he is hanging round you I don't think you wanna ignore him." He said, slipping into Welsh. "Keep your friends close but your enemies closer."

"I should be friends with him?" I asked, sticking to Welsh, although I had a sneaking suspicion that Alec understood us perfectly.

"Not friends as such, just don't give him cause to want you dead." Mal stated.

"I suppose that is good advice." I conceded. "It would be better if he was not in my life at all."

"Yeah, but that's not gonna happen." Mal said sadly.

"He is not going to change the course of my life." I said firmly, hoping Mal would glean the meaning of my promise.

"I really hope not." Mal replied as he gave my hand a squeeze.

It was at this point that Mother entered the room. She gave Alec an angry glance before she came and sat opposite Mal and I.

"Jane is determined that you're in charge of Alec and she doesn't think having you as a forfeit will be as effective as the Tantalus method. She's really adamant that you should be the punishment." Mother said in Quileute.

"I knew she wouldn't budge." Mal grumbled.

"Then we must start thinking of how to deal with him." I stated.

We all looked to Alec who was stood six feet away with his head bowed.

"Alec, if this is to be permanent then we need to discuss a few ground rules." I stated.

"Of course Miss Liza." He said, not raising his head.

"First of all you will look at me when you address me, it is rude to talk to the floor." I stated.

Alec raised his head and looked at me expectantly.

"If I ask for you to leave my presence, or I state that I am going elsewhere and I wish to be alone you will respect my privacy."

"Yes Miss Liza." He replied.

"And please just call me Liza, I think formality is rather redundant now. Although I warn you not to get your hopes up, we are not friends and we will never be lovers, but I will treat you in an amicable manner for the sake of convenience."

"It is better than being ignored." Alec stated.

"And no smart remarks or I will lose patience." I stated.

"Yes Liza." Alec replied.

It was at this point Jane entered the room.

"Alec, we have much to discuss, follow me." She said curtly.

Alec looked to me as if seeking my approval.

"Jane outranks me." I stated. "If she wishes too speak to you then you must obey."

"Yes Liza." Alec said, and he bowed before following Jane from the room.

"This is exactly the result I desired this morning." I said sarcastically.

"We'll try and distract him while you're here." Mother stated. "But Jane seems to have plans for him to go to Riverside with you."

"I stated that I wish to return there. I am hoping that the fact it is in California and it'll prove somewhat difficult for him to move around during the day will mean that Jane will have to find another person for him to shadow."

"You know that's not going to happen." Mal stated. "Jane will think of something. Probably something simple like making Alec wear a hoody. Whatever, it's clear Jane is going to stick by this Tantalus thing and I don't know why. What's the point in punishing you for helping her?"

"I suppose it will teach me not to go where I should not." I observed.

"Maybe. But it's a steep punishment if that's the case." Mal stated.

"Definitely." Mother agreed. "You just wanted answers, and to see justice done, and now you're stuck with him for the rest of your life?"

"Only until he is rehabilitated." I stated. "Once it is felt that he has served enough time then he should be allowed to continue his life as he sees fit. And that preferably takes place thousands of miles from me."

"But that all depends on if the other vamps think he's been rehabilitated." Mal stated.

"We will have to convince them." I stated. "What do we do now Mother?"

"I think, we need to make up a room for him." Mother stated.

"We do?" I asked with a frown.

"Yeah. Maybe Jane's old room so he's as far away from you as possible in the night at least." Mother stated. "I mean he can't expect to stay in your room and I'm not having him hovering around the halls, especially by the nursery and playroom. What about Billie?"

"I agree Mother, we will make up that room for him. But is that not the one Alex is using at the moment?" I asked.

Mother regarded me for a moment then closed her eyes. She opened them but silence held in the room for a whole minuet before Alex entered.

"Did I hear right, Liza stopped the execution?" He asked.

"I am sorry Alex, I did not mean to keep you here indefinitely." I stated.

"I don't mind being here Liza, I was thinking of staying anyway, I just don't get why you saved the creep who kidnapped you." Alex replied.

"I was not saving him, I was saving Jane's mind and the stability of our nation. It would not do for Jane to be incapacitated by guilt for killing her brother and the other's then fighting over who should take her place."

"I guess that would happen." Alex conceded. "Ok. So Ess, what did you want me for?"

"Would you mind moving out of the end room so we can stick Alec there away from Liza." Mother stated.

"Sure. I was there cause that's where I ended up when the others were here. I don't mind moving my stuff." Alex replied in his easygoing manner. "You wanna do it now?"

"Yeah." Mother replied. "We want to make sure he can go straight in there, no excuses."

"Well let's get moving." Alex observed.

We all stood and made our way upstairs to the room next to the south staircase. Alex was but a minuet collecting his belongings and the room was cleared.

"Where do you want me Cous?" He asked Mother.

"Go on the end. That way I got you and Mal, and then Tobias and me, between Alec and Liza, and Billie too. I don't trust him with not hurting Billie." Mother said with true worry.

"Mother, he will not harm Billie. He would not consider such a thing or I will kill him myself, and hand myself over to the Volturi if that is what I must do to sate Aro. If Alec hurts Billie I will not hesitate to kill him." I declared.

"And I lose you too?" Mother demanded. "No Liza. If Alec hurts Billie then I'll take him out."

"Then you will have to face Aro." I stated aghast.

"No. I won't have to face him. Alec has been given a reprieve and if he mucks up now, well I got every right as a mother to protect my children."

I thought on Mother's words, and then nodded.

"I agree, it is personal in that instance and the Volturi have no cause for complaint." O stated.

"I don't know why we're tiptoeing around the Volturi anyway." Alex observed. "So the end room right?"

"Yeah. This one." Mother said, leading him to the room.

"I'll just put my things in here then I need to call Hunter, let him know what happened."

"Oh dear, what will Uncle Hunter say?" I said mournfully.

"I'll handle Hunter." Mother said, tapping my shoulder. "Now why don't you and Mal go down and start preparing dinner, I'll try and field Jane and Alec after their talk so you won't have to deal with him until it can't be helped."

"Thank you Mother." I said and hugged her.

"And you might want to talk to Tony at some point." She advised.

"Of course." I agreed.

"Shall I tell him to meet you in the kitchen with Grace?" Mother asked.

"Yes."

"And I'll make it out of bounds for everyone else for the time being." She promised.

"Thank you Mother." I replied and hugged her once more before stepping away. "Are you coming Mal?"

"Yeah." Mal replied and we made our way down to the kitchen.

The kitchen was empty when we arrived.

"What shall we make for dinner?" I asked.

"You want me to cook with you?" Mal asked, sounding surprised.

"Why not? I did state that we would cook together at some point." I replied.

"Yeah." Mal said with a smile. "But you're the chef, I'm just the assistant. You need to choose our menu."

"Shall we see what is in the pantry and take it from there?"

"Yes Chef." Mal replied.

I smiled before I led him to the pantry and opened the door.

"This isn't a pantry it's a food shop." Mal observed.

I chuckled as I regarded the contents.

"Since you are such an expert, can you see anything you'd like to cook Mr Mal?" I asked in good humour.

"Well, why not make some pasta concoction." He replied.

"Good idea." I stated, reaching for the flour.

"You'll make it from scratch?" He asked in shock.

"I am half Italian." I joked.

"I guess. But I meant to just use the packet stuff." Mal stated as he pointed to a bag of dried fusilli.

"I have all the ingredients I could ever want, why would I settle for that dry stuff? Come, I will show you how to make it from scratch." I stated.

"Ok."

I reached for the ingredients and as I went to fetch the stepladder to reach down the olive oil I remembered I had Mal with me. He was tall and could reach them down for me. He was my assistant after all.

"Would you be so kind as to reach down the olive oil?" I asked.

"Yeah." Mal said, as he took hold of it with ease. "Anything else?"

I leaned against the doorjamb and started listing the ingredients, watching with a smile as Mal gathered what I required. It made my mind wander to a future where we could do such things often in our own kitchen in our own home. There was no doubt in my mind that this would one day be our reality, just Mal and I at first, children would come later, there was no rush.

"You couldn't get out of it then?" Tony asked and I was brought back to the present with a bump.

"Jane seems most adamant that I am Alec's punishment." I stated.

"Mom said." Tony replied. "So what are you doing?"

"We are making pasta." I observed.

"From scratch." Mal added as he moved toward the door, his arms laden with ingredients.

"Oh yeah, Liza never makes pasta with the pre-made stuff." Tony observed as he moved out of the way to allow Mal and I to exit.

"Don't you make almost everything from scratch?" Grace asked.

"When I can." I replied. "Sometimes it is impractical, but when it is not I will always make my own."

"Even sausages?" Mal asked.

"I have made them." I stated. "Although I will claim I fall when faced with black pudding for it is hard to resist drinking the blood." I added with a giggle.

"You're kidding right?" Mal asked.

"Nope." Tony replied as he and Grace sat at the breakfast bar. "Although we were three at the time so she wasn't as controlled as she is now."

"I think it was the first time I made a mess in the kitchen." I observed.

"First? Like the only time." Tony said with a snort.

"Perhaps you are right." I conceded. "Now before we begin we must wash our hands."

"Yes Chef." Mal said and we went to wash up before I showed him how to make pasta.

"How are you really feeling about this Alec situation?" Tony asked.

"There are too many emotions still. I think for the most I have accepted my fate. I can become angry and annoyed, but it will not change the situation. All I can think is to try and be amicable for the sake of a stress free life."

"Liza, you don't do stress free living." Tony stated. "You could be living in Utopia and you'd find something to stress over."

"Granted. But if I have to suffer his company I'd rather not do it in a hostile environment." I stated.

"That's going to be easy considering he kidnapped you and framed you for murder." Mal stated, kneading his dough somewhat more vigorously than was necessary.

"There is that." I agreed.

"So what're you going to do about it?" Mal demanded.

"We will have to hear him out." I stated.

"There's no we in that matter." Mal said firmly. "What he did to you, and to me, it's inexcusable and I heard enough of their excuses in Volterra."

"I can not force you to talk to him." I stated.

"Damn right." Mal said. "I never liked Alec, even as a kid. I can't imagine being friends with him."

"I do not expect you to be. I do not wish to be friends with him, but if I have to suffer his company…" I trailed off in sadness.

"You won't suffer it alone." Mal stated. "I'm going to keep my eye on him to make sure he doesn't try anything."

"Thank you." I replied with a smile.

"But I don't want to hear his excuses." Mal said firmly.

"I think maybe I should come over tomorrow morning and we'll talk to him together." Tony stated. "There's a few things I want to ask him myself."

"Such as?" I prompted.

"A few things that have bugged me since Volterra." Tony said mysteriously and he would not elaborate and I decided I could wait until the morning.

"Then that is what we will do. Is that fine with you Mal?" I prompted.

"It's not up to me Liza." Mal replied. "You have to do what's best for you. I know I don't want to talk to him, I can't. It goes beyond what's happened now, there's my childhood. I don't want to hear his excuses, I won't be unnecessarily unpleasant, but I'm not going to trust him and I don't want his excuses. I understand if you need that, but I don't."

"Yes. I understand what you are trying to tell me Malachite. Please can we cease this conversation? He is not here now, and while he is absent we should relish in it." I said in soothing tones for I did not wish to fight with Mal.

"Because pretty soon he's going to be everywhere we turn." Mal said glumly.

"He will give me peace if I ask it of him." I stated.

"He'll find ways to stay by you at all times." Mal countered. "I bet he'll say it's what Jane ordered."

"He can not be constantly at my side and I will find as many chances as I can to have him away from me. I promise you Mal, he will not be a constant presence in our lives."

"Our lives?" Tony questioned, and his look alone was enough to indicate that he suspected that there was more to that statement than a promise between friends, never mind what he was thinking.

"We are good friends Tony, and most of our free time in college is spent together. With this in mind is it such a mystery that I refer to it as 'our lives'?" I demanded.

"Not at all." Grace said firmly, but there was no mistaking the speculative look she shared with Tony.

I realised that part of what Mal had proposed, that I would be embarrassed in front of my family may have been true. I was not embarrassed to declare him my love, but I feared the coddling my family would subject me to. Those fond looks and odd comments that would make me feel like a child having done a new trick. How did Tony avoid such reactions with Grace?

Possibly Tony and Grace had received such reactions but had laughed them off with ease, Tony rarely allowed things to annoy him. If I could have taken such a relaxed view perhaps I would have settled things with Mal ages ago. But that would have been too simple for melodramatic Liza.

My musings carried me through the rest of the preparation and to dinner itself. As Tony, Grace, Mal and I set up the food on the table I felt the roll in my stomach when I realised I would have to face everyone now. It would be unbearable.

I sat in silence as we waited on everyone to arrive. Tony sent me comforting thoughts whilst Grace gave me a smile of support. That bolstered my confidence somewhat, but I was still deathly scared. Mal took my hand beneath the table and that proved to me that he was there for me, as he promised, and I was suddenly a lot happier knowing that I had some allies.

Nobody questioned me about Alec all through dinner and I was happy for this. After dinner I declared that I would wash the dishes. Mal said he would help me and I was lucky enough to escape questioning from anyone.

Once the dishes were washed I escaped to my room where Mal sat with me. We did not talk, opting to read instead. It was a comfortable silence up to a point, but I knew he wished to discuss this Alec situation at some later point, but he was holding off for now.

I saw nobody else for the rest of the evening not even Alec. I was happy for this fact for it meant that I did not have to think of him at all, other than the fact that I was free of him of course. Mal was reluctant to leave me for fear that Alec would appear in the night and try something.

"Would you feel better if you stayed in my room?" I asked.

"I thought you wanted to avoid intimate moments." Mal replied.

"If it gives you peace of mind I care not." I stated. "Now come and sleep."

"In our clothes?"

"It will make it less intimate." I stated.

Mal nodded.

"I will clean my teeth first and then we can sleep."

"I'll brush mine at the same time." Mal stated and he left my room.

I went into my bathroom and ran through my nightly ablutions. When I returned Mal was back in my room. I stopped by the chest at the bottom of my bed and pulled out two blankets. I gave one to Mal and climbed up onto the bed with the other.

"It's less intimate if we don't share a quilt." Mal observed.

"Yes." I agreed. "Would you get the light?"

"Once we're settled." Mal stated as he got on the bed himself.

I lay down and pulled the blanket around me as Mal settled on the other edge of the bed. The light went out and I closed my eyes, but I could not sleep. My mind kept replaying the events of earlier over and over as I attempted to clear it. I knew I would find no peace this night for I feared that I had acted rashly and now I had ruined my life. To be stuck with the man I despised for the foreseeable future seemed unfair.

I tried not to cry, but finally it hit me of how utterly hopeless my situation now was. Why had I gone out to the clearing? Why did I stop the execution? Alec was very nearly out of my life, and I stop the execution? Would I have stopped it if someone else were elected to kill him? That question caught me off guard, but I realised that I would have allowed him to die if that were the case. Now I felt a wave of guilt, how could I face someone I wanted dead? But I had saved his life.

It was complicated and I was upset. I wished I could go back and stop myself from even going to the trial. Had I stayed in the library I would have seen the trial with Tony's help and I would not have gone off alone. It was my own foolish fault once more.

Suddenly Mal took hold of me and pulled me into him. I turned to him and buried my face in his chest as the sobs took me. He soothed me, stroking my hair and my back. His very presence was a comfort to me, and yet there was that trace of guilt for the fact that I had now complicated my life with Alec and by extension complicated Mal's life.

"It has all gone wrong." I murmured. "And I am pulling you into more despair. You would be better off not knowing me."

"Don't be daft." Mal said, as he cradled me closer. "Knowing you is the best thing to happen to me."

"How could it possibly be?" I demanded.

"My life's no longer boring for one." He joked, but then his tone became serious. "Alec is a problem, but we can work around him."

I nodded.

"I mean, as long as you want to work around him." Mal said in a careful way and I frowned as I realised what he was referring to.

"He is nothing to me Mal." I stated. "I liked him once, but it was a stupid schoolgirl feeling that I no longer acknowledge. Simon replaced him in my affections long ago and now even that love has been eclipsed by another."

"Liza, do we really have to wait until we get back to college?" Mal asked.

"But people will hear." I said with a frown.

"I'm not talking about that." Mal said. "It's just getting harder to…" Mal cut off as somebody knocked the door.

I glanced at me clock; it was one in the morning.

I frowned and clambered over Mal and walked to the door. I switched on the light before I opened it to find Alec standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I have finished my discussion with Jane and now I come to you." He stated.

"At one o'clock in the morning?" I demanded. "I am dhampir Alec, I require sleep."

"Then I will guard your sleep." He said firmly. "I have no problems with watching you sleep."

"Perhaps you do not, but I do." I said with a glare.

"You did not complain before." He stated.

"You had me tied up, I was hardly at liberty to protest. Besides, I was attempting to get you on side in the hope that you would release me from my bonds so that I could better carry out an escape."

"Not everything was in aid of your escape." Alec stated.

"I am a good actress, especially when I am desperate. And it was so easy to play on your affection for me. Once I knew it was there I knew it was my ticket out. Do you seriously think I would wish to kiss you, let alone go further with you, after all you have done to me?" I demanded.

"It is clear I underestimated you." Alec stated.

"Yes you did. Now there is a room made up for you, I will show you there and I suggest you do not leave until I call on you in the morning." I said.

"If that is what you want me to do." Alec said flatly.

"It is." I said firmly as I stepped out of the room. "Follow me please."

Alec followed me along the corridor. He seemed a little put out that his room was so far from mine.

"And where does Malachite sleep when he's not in your room?" Alec asked lightly.

"That is of no concern to you." I stated. "You are in my life because it has been decreed so, Mal is in my life because I want him there. Remember that."

Alec nodded his head.

"Please enter your room."

Alec entered his room and I walked away from him.

To my dismay Mal was standing outside his own door.

"I think it's best I go in my own room now." He stated.

"Yes." I agreed.

"Nos da bach." He said, which was the Welsh for goodnight, and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Malachite." I replied and stepped away from him. "See you in the morning."

I entered my room and locked the door. I switched out the light and climbed into bed still in my clothes. The space where Mal had been was still warm and his scent was on the blanket and pillow. It was a comforting scent and I kept his image in my head as I drifted to sleep.

I dreamt of Mal, carrying on from my imaginings of earlier. Now I could picture the kitchen, it was but a small farm kitchen, but it had a wonderful agar range that was perfect for making anything I could imagine. The dream extended beyond that, to the imagery Mal had described, out on the moor land with him as he held me close to him to protect me from the wind as we looked out over the valley. It was perfect and I hated having to wake and leave that wonderful world behind.

I showered and dressed before going to call on Mal.

He was already up and dressed, so we went down for breakfast. Around ten Tony turned up and I was reminded that he had promised to talk to Alec with me.

"No time like the present." I concluded.

Mal stated that he would wash the dishes and then he would meet me up on the roof later. I agreed to this and made my way up the south stairs with Tony so that we would come out by Alec's room.

I knocked on the door and Alec answered.

"Tony and I wish to speak with you." I stated.

"Are you going to give me more painful home truths?" Alec asked.

"It depends on the answers you give me." I stated.

"Answers to what?" Alec asked.

"We're the ones doing the asking." Tony stated and he indicated for Alec to enter the room.

Alec went in and stood in the middle of the floor.

"We should sit, this may take a while." I stated as I sat down holding Tony's hand.

Alec sat down and looked at us expectantly.

"There are some questions from old that we would like to ask you first." I stated.

"I have no choice but to answer." Alec said calmly.

"How did you manage to fool us originally? When you first seduced me, how was it possible that you fooled my senses, that you fooled Tony's senses?" I began with a question that Tony wished to know.

"If I concentrate, my power can work on individual senses. When I was around the both of you it seemed even easier than before to hide my scent, obscure your vision enough that you wouldn't notice I was wearing coloured contacts to cover the gold of my eyes. Master Aro thought that the gold would be easier to cover than red. It took a lot of manipulation, but it was mostly down to my power." Alec replied.

"But what about your heart?" Tony demanded. "When we were in the airport waiting to go to 'Russia' I was getting suspicious about you, but when I stretched my senses I heard your heartbeat."

"Wait a moment." Alec said, holding up his hand and he went to where his bags had been placed on the bed.

He rummaged for a moment in the front compartment of a sturdy looking suitcase before he came back carrying something that resembled an iPod. Although in place of ear buds there was one flat speaker.

"You place it like this over where your heart is located." Alec explained as he demonstrated. "When you press play, it echoes in the chest and sounds like a vampire has a heartbeat."

He pressed play and sure enough a rhythmic beat began and had I not known the truth I would have placed money on the fact that Alec had a heartbeat.

"Wow. It's scary to think the Volturi have gone digital." Tony observed. "What did they create that for anyway?"

"It was developed as a way to allow us to mix amongst humans and remain undetected by suspected coven children who were hidden in plain sight." Alec said in a coded manner, but the code was fairly clear.

"Ones such as us?" I asked, deciding to remain calm for the time being.

Alec nodded.

"And the one to use this device would be you, for coupled with your ability to confuse the senses you were the perfect covert operative."

"Yes." Alec said sadly.

"And you did this despite being the father of so many dhampir yourself?" I inquired.

"I didn't know at the time." Alec said sadly. "Aro had the Fire Twins rob me of my memory. I only knew the truth when Caius had them brought to the court. Although I always suspected something, having them there before me was the confirmation I needed. I refused to detect half vampires after that."

"I bet Aro was happy about that." Tony said sarcastically.

"Oh yes, he was ecstatic." Alec said sourly. "Actually he played the kind master at first, allowing me to step down from hunting dhampir, but I knew from how he had treated others in the past that I had to escape Volterra. I had to wait for enough time to elapse to make my preparations, and then I escaped. I came to the New World knowing that my sister could help me with everything I would need."

"Then why did you not stay in Wyoming?" I asked.

"I learned of something before I left Volterra, but the plan of escape was already underway and it was too late to pull out. Once in America I changed tact for I learned… for I learned…" He trailed off and looked at Tony for a moment before turning to me. "Liza, would it be permitted for me to request a moment of privacy with you? What I am about to tell you is most delicate indeed and I've no doubt you will tell Tony, but I would rather make my confession in private."

I regarded Alec for a moment and decided that he would not harm me. He had sworn his life to me now and would never dream of hurting me. Despite the fact that he had betrayed me in the past, his strange code of honour meant I could trust him now. Besides, Tony would most likely listen in and be on hand should Alec prove untrustworthy once more.

"Tony, I will be safe." I stated.

"But…"

"I'm sure Grace has more need of you than I." I said pointedly as I thought the reasons for Tony to read.

"Ok. Well call me if there's any trouble." He said, shooting Alec a glare for good measure as he rose to his feet and left the room.

"Now tell me Alec, how did you end up stalking me in college?" I demanded.

"I…I learned from Acanthus before I left that your name, at least your alias of Elizabeth Summers, had appeared on the enrolment list of the college. It was information I was supposed to pass on to Aro for despite the new arrangement they still keep an eye on this country. I kept the information to myself as the escape progressed. Once in America I deviated from the plan and sent word to Jane that I had arrived safely but had matters to attend to elsewhere."

"Those matters being to frame me for murder and utterly destroy any chance I can have of a normal life?" I asked cheerfully.

"No. That was not my intention at all." Alec said earnestly, and in that moment I believed him. "I wished to come find you and beg your forgiveness whilst you were alone. I wanted the choice of whether you forgave me to be your own. I even nurtured a foolish hope that you could see beyond my former guise and realise that I love you beyond words."

"How did your seeking my forgiveness and possibly a future relationship turn into my being arrested for murder?"

"I was a jealous fool." He stated. "I let my irrational mind guide me and I hurt you worse than before."

"But how did it come to be?" I rephrased my question as I sought my answers.

"I had discovered the building you were staying in, but could hardly approach during the day. I waited until night then found a perch in a tree near your building. I wished to observe those going in and out, see if I could pick up your scent on them so they could lead me to you. Perhaps I would be lucky and see you and I could engineer a meeting for us." He smiled at that thought. "Then I saw you, walking across the bridge, hand in hand with that boy and you stopped midway to kiss. My heart tore and I felt such seething jealousy that you would kiss another, you were mine!"

"Did I promise myself to you?" I demanded.

"I thought that you would feel the same as I." Alec replied, and he was serious. "I knew the moment you kissed me we were meant to be. They say you know your true mate when you kiss them and I knew that I could never be parted from you the moment your lips touched mine."

"Being taken to those who would enslave you for the rest of eternity is a very big turn off." I said coldly. "Regardless of any love I had for you, it diminished the moment you took me to Volterra."

"I realise that now, but at the time I hoped for a reconciliation. I hoped to win your heart back, but then I saw you kiss the boy and I felt as if I had been knocked for six. Mostly because I thought he was your 'Dear Boy' Simon and it broke me. How could I compete with your childhood sweetheart? The jealousy stewed within me and I wanted to punish you both. I would show you the loss I felt, the trouble you'd caused me back in Volterra. As for him, I would treat him as I've treated countless humans in the past. Nothing more than dinner, but I would implicate you, make life difficult for you whilst you dealt with the loss of your lover. The same as I felt, although now I think on it how could I think the two things comparable? I was a monster to contemplate hurting you in such a way and for that alone I do not deserve you."

I resisted the urge to slap him, or to say anything particularly cutting in that moment because I needed to hear the rest of his confession.

"If your plan was to incriminate me in the death of Simon then why turn on Malcolm? I was hardly besotted with him. Did you not learn his true identity in all your plotting?" I asked, unable to stop my sneer of derision.

"I did not wish to leave a trail so I followed his scent to his room in order to set up everything I would need." Alec began. "Then I saw him with a group of his friends and they called him Mal. To my relief I realised he was not your Simon and I also realised my miscalculation, humans do age after all and Simon would be nearing thirty and no longer in college. I should have realised sooner. I also realised that without your childhood sweetheart close by then I could woo you, after apologising profusely for what I had done to you as a child. I had gone to remove my equipment when you returned with Malcolm and I was witness to that vile boy's deed. I was so angry that as soon as you left I killed him without thinking. I reasoned that I could be your saviour. You would thank me for avenging you.

"Little did I realise that as I let my violent urges control me, Malachite was there to give you the support you needed, not the vengeance I thought you wanted. In my blind rage I had lost my opportunity and now you were with another. I had killed, something you would not approve of and the devil on my shoulder urged me on. Since all was lost why not go the whole hog to make you hate me? Better you hate me and live in misery, than for you to be happy and not acknowledge my existence. I allowed my plot to continue."

I waited a moment as I seethed inside, waiting to see if he would continue, but there seemed to be nothing more he wanted to share to which I had no knowledge. I let out a growl and slapped him, it hurt my hand and he put his hand to his cheek looking a little startled.

"That is for thinking I would condone murder." I growled, and slapped him again. "And that is for plotting to kill Simon in the first place! You really wished to cause me hurt."

I was angry, so very angry, but the tears filled my eyes as his words settled in. Alec had decided to act as a vampire, rather than come to me as a friend. Perhaps I would have talked to him, after some initial animosity. Now…well now he had hurt me afresh and he had set out to hurt me this time.

"You claim to love me Alec, but how can you if you would seek to hurt me in such a way?" I demanded.

Alec looked as if he was considering answers.

"I will give you time to think on that." I said, rising to my feet, "And I need time to think. I would rather not lay eyes on you for the next few hours at least."

Alec went to protest.

"Do not argue with me for the way I feel at this moment in time I would be happy never to lay eyes on you again." I shook my head as another wave of hurt washed through my body. "Give me space to think."

I headed to the one place I knew I could truly find silence in my mind without travelling far from my family. I raced to the pool and dove in, not bothering to remove my clothing in my haste to be free of thought. I took a breath and swam to the bottom of the pool and wedged myself into the corner, determined to stay there until I felt light headed.

I closed my eyes to see my own thoughts with more clarity, but they would not come to me. They were obscured by the hurt that danced in bright neon colours before my mind's eye. I could not begin to fathom the symbolism other than the fact that my biggest emotion was hurt at present.

I felt a presence near and I opened my eyes to that underwater world. It took a moment for my eyes to focus but I found Billie floating there, a smile wide on her cherub face as she waved to me. I managed a smile of my own, but it faltered. Billie looked thoughtful for a moment then blew a steam of air bubbles before grinning. I felt the giggles shake my body as Billie's smile became one of pleasure and she placed a tiny hand to my cheek.

I took hold of my sister's hands and kicked from the bottom. We surfaced quickly and I gave Billie a brief hug before placing her on my back and swimming to the shallow end where we could both stand with our head above water.

"Why are you sad?" She asked when I pulled her from my back.

"A boy who was mean to me in the past was even more mean to me, and now he wants to be friends." I stated, simplifying my problem into a way a child would understand.

"That means forgiveness." Billie said with a frown. "We should always forgive. That's what Grandpa Carlisle says. Forgiveness is the best gift you can give because you receive as you give. That's why it's called for-GIVE-ness. Because you give it."

I watched Billie for a moment as she pulled herself from the pool and sat dangling her legs in the water.

"You are correct Sister. I should forgive Alec, but perhaps not forget. I should hate for him to hurt me again in future." I said sadly.

"You have to trust." Billie said softly. "Trust that he won't do it again and if he does, well then, you can totally kick his ass."

I laughed.

"Yes, I will threaten that, but I would advise you to refrain from using 'ass' in front of Mother." I observed with a chuckle.

"But Mommy says it all the time." Billie protested.

"I suppose she does." I mused.

"Mommy says a lot of words Grandma Esme doesn't like." Billie whispered conspiratorially.

"She does?" I whispered back.

"Oh yes." She confided with a giggle. "I'm careful not to use them in front of Esme. But you are Elizabeth, my big sister, we can use naughty words?"

"Well, it depends on the word." I said. "There are words not even Father would use and I would be aghast to hear you say them."

"Daddy uses naughty words?" She asked with a frown.

"Not often, but when he does…" I trailed off with a laugh.

"Does he sound like Blair Hill from the California Files?" She asked in awe.

"You've seen that show?" I demanded.

"I snuck in the rec' room when Tony was watching." Billie giggled.

"And he didn't know you were there?" I asked.

Billie shrugged.

"I think I shall have to have a word with Tony."

"But then I can't watch Cal-Files and this week Blair will finally tell Winston how much she likes him and how she'd like to f…"

"Billie!" I snapped, before she had chance to finish the word. "That is language most foul. It is unbecoming for a lady to use such vileness."

"But that's what Blair said in the trailer." Billie protested.

"Which is why you'd best not watch said programme."

Billie pouted.

"Unless you learn the code." I said darkly.

"The code?"

"Yes." I said, nodding my head. "Now gracious sister, let us dress in our finery and I will inform you of the substitutes that will not offend society."

"You'll teach me language?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Oh! This is great! Tony says you're good at language. Tony says you're like Daddy with language."

"I wouldn't put myself in the same league as Father, but I am considerably talented in the field." I stated. "Now let us dress and I will explain to you acceptable language and language that is not."

"Yay!" Billie exclaimed.

"Then we must away to my room. We will have to obtain dry clothes and wash and then we will talk." I stated.

"I must have a bath?" Billie asked.

"If you want a bath."

Billie nodded.

"Then come sister, we will wash and dress and do our hair." I stated.

"Can you do my hair like yours?"

"Brush it and curl it and wear pretty ribbons?" I asked as I carried her through to the library and up the backstairs.

"Yes." Billie said with a nod.

"I will do so, but we must wash first. It will be hard to style our hair with chlorine in it."

"What's chlorine?" She asked.

"It's what keeps the pool water clean. It is why the pool water smells funny."

"Yes. I can smell it on my skin." Billie said, sniffing at her arm. "And you smell like it too."

"That is why we need to shower." I stated.

"I thought you said a bath." Billie protested. "I don't like the shower. The water falls on my head."

"Well you can bathe and I will shower afterwards."

"Can I have bubbles?" Billie asked as I carried her into my room.

"Yes. You can choose which ones you want."

"Purple ones?" Billie asked with a grin.

"I have purple ones." I stated. "But would you like some sparkles in the water?"

"Sparkles?" Billie gasped in delight.

"Yes. I have special bubble bath that has glitter in it."

"I can be like a Christmas angel on the tree in the toy store." She mused.

"Yes." I stated. "Do you have a bathrobe?"

Billie shook her head.

"I think we should start the bath and then you sit on my chair while I take a trip up to the attic."

"What for?"

"I have a cupboard full of old bathrobes and clothes too that perhaps you would like to look at and see if there is anything you would like to wear."

"I would like that." Billie observed.

"Then let us begin the bath." I declared.

"With the sparkly bubbles?" Billie asked.

"Yes." I replied as I reached down the bubble bath in question.

"It's purple too." Billie cooed.

"Yes it is." I replied as turned on the hot tap and poured a measure of the bubble bath into stream of water.

"Ooh." Billie observed as the glitter spread in the water. "Pretty." She added as she reached for it.

"That water is very hot." I stated as I pulled her hand back. "You have to be careful. As dhampir we may heal fast, but it still hurts."

"Water hurts?" Billie asked in confusion.

"Hot water hurts." I stated.

"Ok." Billie observed.

"Now let's wrap this big towel around you." I stated as I wrapped a big towel around her so that she was swaddled like a baby and I picked her up. "And then you can sit on my chair to wait." I added as I placed her in my wicker chair.

To ensure that she didn't go into the bathroom I took the key from inside the bathroom door and locked it from the outside. I took a ribbon from the drawer of my dresser and thread it through a key and placed it around my neck.

"I will be but a few minuets."

"Ok. Don't be gone long." Billie said sadly.

"Would you like to come with me?" I offered.

Billie nodded.

"Very well." I stated and picked her up once more.

We went up to the attic to the room with my cushion fort. I placed Billie to sit in it before I looked through the wardrobe that contained numerous bathrobes in different sizes. I pulled out the one that looked about right for Billie and then selected a few items of clothing and some of my old hair accessories that I no longer used.

My hands were quite full by the time I had finished and I shifted them in order to lift Billie once more.

"I can walk." She stated, rising to her feet.

"Very well." I said with a smile. "But be sure not to trip over your towel."

"I am mostly dry now." She stated as she pulled the towel from around her and bunched it up into her arms.

We returned to my room and I entered the bathroom to find that the bath was half full. I turned off the hot tap and turned on the cold, cooling the water enough for Billie. I then bathed her and she enjoyed splashing the water and blowing at the bubbles. She liked the sparkles in the water. She didn't want to come out of the bath, but I reminded her that I would curl her hair.

She put on clean underwear and then my old bathrobe, although it looked as good as new. She thought it was hilarious when I wrapped her hair in a towel; she'd never done it before. I then put her to sit on the chair once more and gave her a book to read while I showered.

"We are matching!" She declared when I emerged fifteen minuets later wearing a bathrobe and a towel wrapped around my hair.

"Yes we are." I agreed as I moved to my makeup chair and pulled it out. I placed a big cushion upon it that would give Billie extra height. "If you would care to take your seat Miss." I said with a bow, although I was careful not for my towel to fall off.

Billie giggled and run over to me, leaping into my arms so that I could sit her on the cushion. I removed the towel from her hair and began running the brush through it while Billie watched me in the mirror. I dried it into a soft bronze waterfall and then began to divide it into sections.

"What is that for?" Billie asked.

"It will make it easier for me to put in the curlers so your curls will be where we want them." I explained.

"Ok." Billie said and went back to watching me in the mirror.

I was on the last row of curlers when there was a knock on my door and Mother entered.

"Here you are Billie." She observed. "And you're having your hair done and you're not complaining."

"Liza is curling it for me." Billie stated.

"And you're not wearing your gloves." Mother observed.

"I like Liza curling my hair. The brush doesn't hurt me now." Billie said firmly.

"Why would you need to wear gloves when brushing your hair?" I asked.

"I hurt people when I get upset and touch them with my hands." Billie said, looking ashamed.

"Hurt them how?" I asked with a frown.

"We haven't told you?" Mother asked as she sat down on my desk chair and watched us both in the mirror.

"Told me what?" I asked as I turned to Mother.

"I take people's strength." Billie said in a small voice,

"You do?" I asked, turning back to her.

Billie nodded her head sadly.

"I hurt Mommy before I was born and I hurt Uncle Em because he wouldn't give me back to Mommy, even when Grandpa Edward told him to give me back." She explained, her voice so full of shame.

"Uncle Emmett is silly and I will admit that on a few occasion I struck out at him in temper as a child." I stated in an attempt to ease her mind.

"But you didn't make him tired." She countered.

"If only such a thing were possible, we could all use a break from his endless teasing." I said with a reassuring smile.

"You can say that again." Mother agreed and Billie giggled.

I ran the hairdryer over Billie's hair to apply some heat.

"And now you must wait a while." I stated. "In the meantime I will do my hair."

Billie nodded and slid down off my chair before going to Mother.

"Watch Mommy, Liza is really good at doing her hair." She stated as Mother picked her up.

"Yes she is." Mother agreed as she placed Billie in her lap.

Thus with an audience I set about styling my hair.

"See, it's like a magic wand." Billie stated when I began to use the curling iron. "Shall we do your hair Mommy?"

"I'll have to wash it first." Mother replied.

_I am more than happy to do it if you wish._ I thought toward Mother rather than speak it aloud in case she was attempting to stall Billie.

"But, I suppose I could always jump in Liza's shower." Mother stated.

Billie clapped her hands.

"I'll just go get my bathrobe and wash my hair." Mother stated as she placed Billie on the desk chair after standing up.

"We are all gonna have pretty curly hair." Billie stated in the few seconds Mother had gone to her room.

"We sure are Baby." Mother observed, kissing Billie's forehead in passing before she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Will you use the magic wand on my hair?" Billie asked as she scrambled up to sit on my dressing table once more.

"No. I will use some product to hold your curls when I remove the curlers. I use the irons to tame mine into orderly curls." I explained.

"Your curls will be wild otherwise?" Billie asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"They will be dangerous?" She exclaimed.

"Dangerous?" I questioned.

"Yes. Wild animals are dangerous, that's why we tame them." She stated.

"No. Not wild in that sense." I corrected with a laugh. "Wild can mean unruly."

"As in messy?"

"Yes."

"You don't like mess do you? Just like Daddy." Billie observed.

"Yes. I am much like Father in that way." I agreed.

"Why do you say Mother and Father?"

"It is what I have always used." I replied. "I cannot see myself using Mom or Dad, it doesn't seem right in my voice. I suppose I could use Mum, but I am not English and for that reason it seems vulgar. Therefore Mother and Father will suffice."

"Isn't it funny that people talk differently." Billie mused.

"It is." I agreed.

"These two girls at school told me that Momma and Dada was how babies talk and I should use Mommy and Daddy. But Tony uses Mom and Dad and you say Mother and Father. Which one is right?"

"None are more right than the other." I stated. "Use whatever you feel suits you best and stick with it, regardless of how others may try to mould you differently."

"So I shouldn't listen to how they tell me to talk?"

"Not when they do it in a belittling manner. For instance, you asked me to teach you about language. In that case you should take my advice on board, but I would not lecture you on what is the right or wrong way to refer to Mother and Father. That is up to you to choose."

"I like Mommy and Daddy now." Billie conceded.

"Then I advise you to use that." I said with a smile.

Mother emerged from the bathroom, as I was finishing off my hair. Mother had to stand and I stand on a chair in order for me to dry her hair. It was impossible for her to sit on the floor as Mal had done because her hair was so long when brushed out straight that it touched the floor when she sat.

Once I had dried Mother's hair, she sat in my chair and I used the curling iron.

"You really don't need to use that on my hair?" Billie asked as she watched us.

"Not at all Sister." I replied. "Have patience and I will demonstrate."

"And I don't want Liza using the iron on you until you're older." Mother stated, giving Billie a firm look.

Billie nodded her head in agreement.

Soon Mother's hair was finished and she vacated the chair. I placed the cushion back for Billie to sit on. I began to remove the curlers, shaping the curls and fixing them with product as I went along. I watched Billie's face as she saw her hair in the mirror and I knew Mother was watching the wonderment in her mind.

I released the last of her curls and she gasped.

"I have curly hair like you now Mommy." Billie said with a wide grin.

"Yes you do." Mother replied and kissed her cheek.

"Now I believe you wanted ribbons." I stated.

"Yes." Billie said with a nod.

"I have something you might prefer." I replied and pulled out a white Alice-band that had an enormous white flower attached to it. "How is this?" I asked, placing it on her head.

"That is very pretty." Billie observed.

"Yes. And I have just the dress to go with it."

"Dress? I don't wear dresses." Billie said firmly.

"Not even this one?" I asked, holding up the pearl grey slip dress with the merest hint of embroidery on the bodice, and a flowing skirt.

"That's not pink and frilly." Billie stated.

"I am not partial to pink and frilly either." I stated. "But I like dresses."

"Me too." Mother stated. "Although when I was a kid it would take Granny Ness ages to get me into anything but shorts and t-shirt."

"Can I try the dress on?" Billie asked.

Mother nodded and took the dress from me while Billie took off her bathrobe.

"Let's just remove this for the time being." I said, removing the headband before Mother pulled the dress over Billie's head.

I tidied Billie's hair somewhat and replaced the band. Billie ran to my full-length mirror and regarded herself before she twirled in front of the mirror, and watched as the dress settled around her.

"I like it." She stated. "Are you wearing a dress too Liza?"

"I think I will, would you like to pick one out?"

"You should wear a grey one like me." She stated.

"How about this one?" I asked as pulled out a dress similar to what Billie was wearing but more grown up.

Billie nodded her head and her curls bounced.

"Then I will be but a moment." I said as I stepped into the bathroom to put my dress on. "What do you think?" I asked when I stepped back out.

"Pretty." Billie stated. "But you need a flower too." She added as she held up a flower from my drawer while Mother smiled at me.

"Of course." I stated.

"I want to clip it in." She stated.

"Very well." I stated and I knelt so that she could reach my head.

She clipped in the flower and stood back, grinning at me. I looked in the mirror and nodded my head.

"Very good." I stated.

Billie beamed.

"You wanna come choose a dress for me now Billie?" Mother asked.

"That would be good." Billie stated.

"Come on then." Mother said as she lifted Billie from the floor.

_Lamb, you might wanna go talk to Mal up on the roof. He's anxious that he hasn't seen you since your talk with Alec._ Mother informed me.

_I will go to him immediately._ I stated.

"I will see you later." Billie called as Mother carried her from the room.

"Bye-bye." I said, waving my hand.

Once I was sure that Mother had reached her room I ghosted up the north staircase and found Mal standing out in the snow. It had come down fast in the last few hours and now it was a good four inches thick. However Mal stood in a circle of clear floor and if I looked carefully I could see that the snow, which was falling lightly for the moment, was flowing around thin air.

I walked toward Mal and when I was a foot away I was met with resistance.

"May I come in?" I asked.

Mal turned to me but his eyes were closed as he waved his hand. I felt myself sink through his force field and I was inside a bubble protected from the falling snow. Once I was inside he opened his eyes and he looked over what I was wearing.

"You're like a snow angel." He stated.

"I was bonding with Billie." I stated. "Mother and I persuaded her to wear a dress."

"What for?" Mal asked with a frown.

I shrugged.

"I was upset by Alec and wished to think alone…" I began, and explained what happened.

"I'm glad you're getting to know your sister." Mal stated.

"So am I." I said with a smile.

"So how did he upset you?" Mal asked.

I sighed and climbed up onto the parapet so that I was now level with Mal, which made it easier to talk to him in the foot allowed by his shield.

"He misjudged me completely." I stated. "He thought I would condone murder."

"He did?" Mal asked in shock.

"Yes." I replied. "He killed Malcolm in vengeance for what that boy did to me. None of it was planned; he saw an opportunity and seized it. How could he think I would wish to be with him in any capacity after he had ruined my life?"

"Yeah." Mal agreed. "How did he know about Malcolm in the first place?"

"That is the other thing I slapped him for. He was spying on our building, hoping to catch a glimpse of me. It was the night I kissed Malcolm on the bridge. The night I thought I saw a glimpse of the one who had saved me in the cad I had known for a month. Alec thought Malcolm was Simon and set out to kill him in order to hurt me. I have no idea why Alec set up the camera; perhaps it was to film Simon's death to torture me with it later. He discovered that Malcolm was not Simon and went to remove the camera and that was when I entered with Malcolm."

"So he wanted to kill Simon to hurt you, then changed his mind when he found out it wasn't Simon. Then when Malcolm touched you he killed him, then decided to frame you?" Mal summarised.

I nodded my head.

"Do you feel better now you've found out?"

"Not at all." I stated. "But it has made it clear that I can never be his friend and I can never trust him. He is nothing but my criminal ward and I will treat him as such."

"But he's still hanging around." Mal stated as he dropped his head and turned from me.

"Mal." I said, placing my hand to his shoulder but he did not look up. "Malachite." I said softly, placing my other hand to his cheek and guiding his face up. "We will find our time alone."

Mal looked up and his eyes met mine for a moment before he moved closer to me.

"We're alone now." He stated as he placed his elbows either side of me, his hands resting close to me, but not quite touching me.

"I believe we are." I agreed as I moved my hand from his cheek to clasp my other hand behind his neck. "And what a romantic setting. The half light, the snow…"

"You looking as perfect as ever." Mal added.

I laughed and dropped my head shyly.

"You don't have to be shy when I compliment you." Mal stated as he stroked my cheek.

"I cannot help it when I value the opinions of the one giving the compliment."

"You value my opinion?" He asked.

"Of course I do." I stated, before pulling him closer to me and hugging him. "You matter a great deal to me Malachite. I have known you but three months, but I would feel most upset should you disappear from my life. I am sure I would never feel whole again."

"No one could ever replace you in my life." Mal stated and for the briefest of moments his lips brushed my neck and I felt a thrill deep within.

Could we not make our love known now and make love at a later date? Most couples started with kissing first did they not? Why did I have to be so dramatic as to expect all or nothing? Think of the happiness Mal and I could build before we returned to college if I gave up on such silliness.

I placed my lips to his neck for a moment before moving my lips to his ear, ready to speak.

"Mal I…"

Somebody cleared their throat.

Mal jumped away from me, but then let out a growl of annoyance when he discovered that it was Alec who interrupted us.

"I am sorry to disturb you Liza, but it has been many hours since you told me you had to think. I feel that I am not fulfilling the terms of my punishment being out of your presence for such a time." He stated.

"I bet you do." Mal said sourly.

Alec gave Mal a long, unblinking look before turning to me.

"I see you have had time to think." He stated.

"I thought about what you confessed." I stated as I leapt from the wall. "I can not forget that you set out to hurt me, but after an informative discussion with my sister she reminded me of the value of forgiveness, and of the fact that should you hurt me again I can totally kick your ass."

"That means I am forgiven?" Alec asked in wonder.

"Not quite at present, but I will not bring it up every five minuets. However there is one thing you must know, our relationship is merely professional now. I suffer your presence for one reason only, because it is required of me. If it were not for this fact then I would have nothing to do with one who set out to hurt me in such a way. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly." Alec replied flatly.

"Good." I stated, and I took Mal's hand out of habit for I was feeling nervous. "And I think perhaps we should discuss what will occur when we return to Riverside."

"How would that be possible?" Alec asked.

"Do you think we should get in out of this snow?" Mal asked.

"Yes." I agreed, not answering Alec's question for the time being.

Mal and I left the roof and Alec followed. I led them to the attic room where Tony used to play Dungeons and Dragons with his friends. I occupied the seat allocated to the Dungeon Master and Mal sat to my right. Alec stood at the far end of the table.

"Alec, when we sit we would appreciate it if you sit too." I stated.

Alec pulled out the chair and sat down, although his posture was still formal and put me to shame. I remembered how I had once found it an attractive feature of his, now it annoyed me.

"I have college to finish, as does Mal. This is something we intend to do. You have disrupted our lives, but it is only a temporary glitch. We are returning to Riverside in January and you will have to find some way to survive there undetected or you will not be in my presence, but I will return to college."

"There are ways to remain undetected in the sun." Alec stated.

"You must also come up with a reason for being in college." I ventured.

"I will arrange something."

"And accommodation." Mal stated. "Liza shares a room with someone and you're not staying with me."

"I will find an empty space." Alec stated. "I can arrange everything I will need. It is something I became good at doing when I was working as a dhampir detector."

"Glad you can put those skills to good use." Mal said sarcastically and Alec gave him a long look once more.

"Then it is settled. We will all return to college in January." I said lightly, trying to relieve some of the tension. "And I am sure we will find a way to be civil with each other."

The boys agreed, but we all exchanged a look, knowing that it was possibly too optimistic to hope for such a thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I've posted a little outtake of Dannan and Alex in 'In Darkness Outtakes', it's not very long, but it gives a look at these two characters 'behind the scenes**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, ****Alphabloodwolf, L****sb123,** ** Lauren j, Alexsandra, and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

><p>Before I could go to my room and escape the day in solitude there was dinner to sit through. I did inform Alec that if he felt uncomfortable he was more than welcome to wait in the library while I ate, but he did not take the hint. Now he sat opposite me, watching me as I ate and I felt thoroughly annoyed. If I thought it would hurt him I would jab my fork in his hand.<p>

"Alec, I know you are not accustomed to dining with those who must eat, but it is not considered polite to stare at them." Father said casually as he cut Billie's meat on her request. "I believe they find it off-putting. It is something to remember if you intend to blend in with Liza and Mal at college."

"Thank you for your advice my lord." Alec said solemnly.

Billie chuckled, "Daddy is not a lord, he's just Daddy." She stated.

"That's right precious one." Father said, and kissed her forehead. "Not that I invite you to call me Daddy." He added as he shot Alec a dark look. "You should use Tobias, as you always have, and stop this formal nonsense in an attempt to curry favour."

"I will remember that Tobias." Alec replied.

"You were a silly." Billie stated as she looked up at Alec and then she froze as if in fright. "It's the bad man! He is taking Liza and Tony away! He's the bad man!" She wailed. "I will protect you from him!" She exclaimed as she pulled off her gloves and sailed over the table, landing in Alec's lap as she put her hands to his cheeks.

Alec looked shocked for a moment, but not afraid, after all he was stronger than any dhampir and Billie was a baby at that. But then he did look afraid and he gasped, trying to draw Billie away from him as Mother and Father rounded the table. Mother wrapped her arms around Billie to try and pull her away, but Billie's grip on Alec was strong.

"Come on Billie Baby, he's not going to hurt you." Mother crooned and Father stroked Billie's hand, hoping it would make her loosen them.

"He took Liza and Tony!" Billie protested.

"I know he did Baby, but he won't take them again, I promise you. Now let go of him or you'll really hurt him." Mother whispered.

"He hurt Liza and Tony!" Billie cried.

"Billie, this is the mean boy you said I should forgive." I stated. "What does Grandpa Carlisle say about forgiveness?"

"That we should give it." She stated.

"This is not an act of forgiveness, but of vengeance." Father stated, taking up my cue. "Once you start on the path of vengeance there is no turning back and it's a bleak path indeed."

Billie gasped and pulled her hands away from Alec, before turning and burying her face into Mother's shoulder. Mother stroked her hair and kissed her softly, cooing also to try and comfort her. Billie was sobbing now.

"Please excuse us." Father said with a slight bow as he and Mother left the room with a very upset Billie.

I watched them, then turned to glare at Alec who had his hands held to his temples looking down in shock.

"How dare you upset my sister so?" I growled.

"Upset your sister? She is the one who attacked me." Alec replied gasping slightly as if he was struggling to draw breath. "What did she do?"

"Billie has the ability to drain energy." Jane said as she entered the room. "Tobias asked that I take you hunting, under the circumstances I think it for the best. We wouldn't want you to accidentally hunt Mal now would we?"

Alec shook his head, but did not look happy about leaving us. Jane stared at him until he rose to his feet and left the room.

"I have finished." I stated as I stood.

"But you've hardly ate a thing." Granny Ness observed.

"I am not hungry." I stated. "May I be excused?"

I did not wait for them to answer, merely left the dining room. Mal followed me, and once out in the corridor I turned to him and embraced him, burying my face in his t-shirt. Mal held me while I tried to push away the thoughts of the day.

"We must check on Billie." I murmured.

"Yes."

"Come." I stated, and I stepped away from him and took his hand.

It was strange, but with only a little concentration I knew where Billie was. It was similar to how I knew where Tony was when we were in the same building. Billie was up in Mother and Father's room, and it was to there I now moved.

"I was a bad girl and now Liza is mad with me." Billie was crying.

"No I am not Sister." I stated.

Billie looked up, but did not leave Mother's arms.

"But I did not show forgiveness." She protested.

"I owe you an apology sister. I should not have said that to you, but if you had hurt Alec further I'm afraid the big bad vampires in Volterra would have been angry with you and that would be most grave indeed." I explained.

"Big bad vampires?" Billie gasped. "They're worse than the bad man?"

"Much worse." Mal replied as he knelt before Mother and was now eyelevel with Billie. "That's why you can't hurt him."

"Can you hurt him?" Billie asked giving Mal a level look.

"However much I'd like to, it wouldn't be right." Mal replied, giving her an equal level look.

Billie nodded.

"Will you forgive him?" She asked.

"Who knows in time?" Mal said with a shrug. "But I think that people should at least try and make up for what they did and earn that forgiveness. In the mean time we have to give him the benefit of the doubt. He might prove himself in time, but if not…"

"We won't be his friend?" Billie asked when Mal trailed off.

"Yeah." Mal stated, although I was sure he would rather kill Alec than suffer him to live if that was the case.

"I will think about that." Billie stated.

"Da iawn bach." Mal said as he squeezed her cheek.

"You speak funny some times." She stated.

"Nah. Just speaking my language." Mal replied.

"You're not American." Billie stated.

"No. I'm Welsh."

"That means you are from Wales." Billie said in a precise manner, as if she'd consulted some inner font of wisdom. "I saw that in the Atlas. It is very small and looks like a person."

"That's right." Mal said with an impressed smile.

"Can I go there?"

"When you're older." Mal stated. "And you can meet the sheep."

"Sheep?" Billie chortled. "You have lots of them?"

"Yeah. And a dog."

"A dog?" Billie gasped in wonder. "I would very much like to see your dog. Is it like a wolf?"

"Not quite. But she's very bright and knows how to handle the sheep." Mal said firmly.

"Are sheep hard to handle?"

"It depends on the sheep. Watch Babe and you'll see what I mean." Mal suggested.

"I think that is in Liza's film collection. Is it the one with the pig?"

"That's right."

"Then I will watch it." Billie said firmly. "Mommy, we watch it now?" Billie asked as she turned to Mother.

"Of course Baby." Mother said and kissed Billie's forehead.

"Then you are feeling better Billie?" I asked.

"Yes thank you Liza." Billie replied.

"Then I shall return to my room."

Billie nodded.

We exchanged goodbyes and Mal and I left the room. I led him back to my room and I felt safe as I shut the door. I was glad to have Mal with me in my sanctuary and I couldn't help but smile at him as he settled into my desk chair in order to organise a movie for us to watch on my laptop.

The movie was set up and I invited Mal to join me on the bed, to lie on our stomachs as we watched the movie. I had no idea what Mal would choose and waited to be surprised.

"The Pink Stiletto?" I demanded as the pre-title scene began.

"I can't believe you know this film from the first few seconds." He observed.

"It was something I endeavoured to learn so that I would avoid this film should it come on and I not realise." I explained.

"You really hate it that much?" Mal asked.

I nodded.

"Well that's a shame. I thought we could riff on it. Together like." He said with his lips inches from mine, and his foot touched my foot, sending a tingle down my spine.

"I think I might learn to endure this if that is the case." I whispered and placed my lips to his for a moment longer than was platonic.

Mal smiled and his arm snaked around my back and he drew me closer to him. He left his arm about me. I loved the safe feeling of his arm across the small of my back and I kissed his cheek to show my appreciation. I absolutely loved his arm about me, and I absolutely love Mal. Oh god how I love Mal!

I ran my nose up his ear, breathing softly to entice my chosen lover. How I would love to make him mine, to become his. To become one as our bodies entwined in that aged old dance. Dear lord I should love Mal to take me. Would Grace loan us the Stables next time she is out with Tony?

Mal's hand rested on the bed beside me, his thumb just beneath my breast, touching its lower region and it was divine. I moved my left arm into a somewhat awkward position, but it allowed me to work my fingers beneath his t-shirt, to feel his warm skin, touching such intimate skin produced a deep pull in my nether regions that made me wish to be utterly alone with Mal and make true the promise that seemed to throb between my thighs.

I moved my hands further up his back, ensuring that I kept to his bare skin as I turned toward him, moving my right hand so that I could stroke Mal's cheek as I continued that contact with his back. I placed my lips to his, my mouth open slightly as I sought out the pleasure he could provide me with his lips alone.

"You really don't like this film do you?" Mal joked as his fingers followed the neckline of my dress and I felt a shiver through me.

"How did you guess?" I replied, before placing my lips to his throat.

"Let's call it a hunch." He stated as he ran his thumb beneath the armhole of my dress and brushed my breast lightly. "You'd do anything not to have to watch it." He added as brushed his nose along my jawbone before kissing a point below my ear that felt very sensitive indeed.

"Yes. Because I find you so hideous Malachite that I only do this for it is the lesser of two evils." I said, feigning a distressed voice.

"I guess I'll have to prove to you that I'm not evil, just misunderstood then." Mal observed as he run his fingers lightly across my collarbones.

"And how do you plan to do that?" I asked, the pleasure breaking my voice slightly.

"I have a few ideas." He replied as kissed up my neck from my shoulder to my ear.

"Perhaps I could offer a few suggestions." I stated and pushed him away from me, over onto his back before I settled beside him, my hands either side of his cheeks, as I looked down into his eyes. "This is much better." I added before placing my lips to his.

"Because you're more in control." He observed.

"There is that." I stated as I kissed forehead. "But I also like to be closer to you."

"Then maybe we should do this properly." He stated, and he put his hands to my hips and lifted me up and across, and I settled upon him, straddling his stomach as I looked at him in shock.

"Isn't this better?" He asked.

"Yes." I agreed, as I hugged him, leaning my head on his chest as I took in his scent. "I could cwtch up like this for eternity and revel in the safety of your presence."

Mal wrapped his arms about me and took a deep breath, causing me to rise and fall slightly. I smiled, snuggling into him further my hand trailing up to play in his hair. He let out a sound of contentment as he began to wind my curls about his fingers, wrapping and unwrapping them as his other hand held my side so gently.

"I'm glad you think of me as safety." Mal stated.

"You're more than safety to me, but making me feel safe is the thing I count highest on my list of admirable attributes." I stated.

"What else is on your list?" He asked, his voice distant, yet attentive all in one.

"The usual." I replied.

"Such as?" He prompted.

"Intelligence. The ability to make me laugh without being too much of a fool. The ability to participate in joint mockery of oneself. A peculiar taste in bad movies. The ability to make my body rush with a simple look or the merest touch…" I trailed off after admitting the latter as I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"Do I meet all the criteria?" Mal asked, his fingers trailing lightly up and down my spine.

"You even won the bonus round." I murmured.

"Which is?"

"That you are beautiful beyond words, but are not narcissistic in the least."

Mal was silent for a very long time as he continued to hold me to him, his hand in my hair or stroking my back. I loved being held by him, and I loved my Malachite. I knew in that moment he would forever be in my life, my safety, my love, my lover…

"You don't really think all them things about me do you?" He asked.

"Why would I say it if it were untrue?" I asked.

"I just can't believe anyone would think that about me, never mind you." He said in what seemed to be a shy voice.

I lifted my head and looked down into his eyes.

"It is true." I stated.

Mal shook his head, turning from me shyly.

"You don't have to be shy when I compliment you." I said softly as I placed my hand beneath his cheek and encouraged him to look at me once more.

"I cannot help it when I value the opinions of the one giving the compliment." He replied, and there was a small smile playing about his lips now.

I laughed softly before placing my lips to his and we kissed for a moment before I returned to leaning my head upon his chest. I felt myself drifting to sleep as Mal held me and I cared not that I had yet to perform my nightly ablutions. With Malachite so close to me I needed no such structures. With his presence I did not feel that it would be the end of the world if I did not follow my routines.

I was drifting into what promised to be a delightful dream when a knock at my bedroom door roused me. I endeavoured to ignore it, choosing to slip back beneath the surface and into the dream that awaited. My visitor was persistent however and the door was knocked once more.

"Liza, I have returned from my hunt and must report to you." Alec called from beyond the door, and I would have left him there, but the doorknob turned and I remembered I had not locked the door.

I believe Mal remembered at the same time, but there was no time to drive the lock not even with telekinesis. I was determined to stay where I was, let Alec see that it was Mal I desired and he had no right to come to my room at this hour. Mal was the one who moved quickly until we were both sat on the edge of my bed as if we were watching the film. It was only half way through, I had thought the hour was later than that.

Alec was in my room and I glared at him.

"The door is there for a reason." I stated.

"I knocked." He protested.

"Yes, but then entered without invitation. That is rude and you know enough etiquette that you cannot feign ignorance." I stated.

"I'm sorry, but I have returned from my hunt and must report to you." Alec stated.

"This could not have waited until morning?" I demanded.

"Jane was adamant that I report to you at once."

"I will ask her you know." I said darkly.

"She will confirm what I said." Alec said in a steady voice.

"Maybe I'll go ask her right now." Mal said, as he made to stand up.

I took his hand and shook my head, I would not have him leave me alone with Alec.

"You have reported to me, now go do what you will for the rest of the evening." I said coldly.

"What are we watching?" Alec asked.

"Mal and I are watching a movie." I stated firmly, wishing to stress that it did not include Alec.

"I can see that." Alec replied, ignoring my hint. "Which movie?"

"I doubt it is your cup of tea." I stated. "We are watching The Pink Stiletto."

"With Kat Perez?" Alec asked, his face lighting up. "I absolutely adore her." He added as he sat down on the bed next to Mal. "Is she not the most amazing actress, a genius in her art?"

"You're about the only person in the world who thinks that." Mal stated.

"I cannot be the only person or they would not employ her continuously in movies." Alec stated.

"She has selling power, but nobody thinks she can act." Mal stated.

"Oh she can act." Alec said firmly. "She is a much better actress than people give her credit for. One has to be an extremely great actress to appear that inept whilst still holding an audience captive."

"And you know all about captive audiences." I said lightly.

"Most amusing." Alec replied. "But shhhh, this is the best scene."

Mal and I exchanged a look as Alec stared fixedly at the screen in wrapt awe, his lips moved in synch with the lines spoken on screen and it appeared that he really did enjoy this film to know it word for word. He sighed once the scene was finished and turned to us with a happy smile.

"I have not seen this movie in years, and I know not why. I am very glad you are watching it. As I said, I adore Kat Perez and followed her carrier from the start. I have all her movies on disc." He said with a wide grin that faltered. "Dear heavens I no longer own them. I had to leave them in Volterra, there was something of greater importance I had to smuggle out…" He trailed off. "Liza, has Jane mentioned anything to you about…"

"About what?" I asked.

"I must go talk with my sister. I am a terrible person not to do this sooner. Please excuse me?" He said in a rush.

"Yes. Go to Jane, but you know I am curious now, I will want to know what you smuggled out which is of such great importance." I stated.

"I will tell you later." Alec said offhand.

"Perhaps in the morning would be best, I do require sleep." I reminded him.

"Of course. I will tell you everything, but I must go to Jane now."

"Then go." I stated.

Alec nodded and left quickly.

"Do you have any idea what he's referring to?" I asked.

Mal shook his head.

"I can't imagine anything more important than an entire collection of Kat Perez movies." He replied.

"I am being serious Mal." I snapped.

"Then maybe we should go spy on them?" Mal suggested.

"That would not be right. I would hate for anyone to listen in on confidential talks between Tony and myself. I should extend the same courtesy to others." I stated.

"Of course." Mal agreed.

"I would like to stay awake and find out what Alec smuggled out of Volterra, but this has been another long day and I am exhausted." I stated warily.

"I know what you." Mal said, stifling a yawn. "My body's starting to hate me with everything I put it through physically and mentally over the last couple of weeks."

"And it is my fault." I said sadly.

"No. Don't ever think that. Alec is completely to blame for all the crap that's happened to us over the last few weeks. If he hadn't been so obsessive Malcolm wouldn't have been killed and you wouldn't have got accused of it. Were you the one who forced Alec to bring that video to the police's attention?"

I shook my head.

"I don't blame you at all. You didn't ask for this any more than I did. It was all Alec's fault, and I wish he wasn't here anymore, but there's no reversing that now." Mal said glumly.

"We have finally found something that can be blamed on me." I stated.

"Maybe, maybe not. Jane could have thought up a different punishment for Alec. I think that Jane's done it on purpose, like to teach you a lesson. I can see her doing something like that." Mal stated.

"It would be a very Jane thing to do." I agreed, as I'd similar thoughts myself. "Shall we go to sleep now?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you in the morning bach." He said and kissed my head before he stood to leave.

"You're more than welcome to stay in here." I said, catching hold of his hand.

"Don't tempt me." He said, sitting beside me once more, but now his body was turned to me and his hand was placed to my hip. "I'd like nothing more than to sleep with you, but I'm afraid that if I do we'll go further than you want to in your parents' house."

"It is not so much the fact that I do not want to go that far, it is the fact that it would be improper." I stated as I placed my hand to his cheek.

"And impractical." He said with a slight laugh.

"Impractical?" I questioned.

"Yeah." He said in a low voice. "When we do finally go there I want you to feel free to enjoy the experience and not have you trying to hold back on expressing your pleasure."

I nodded as he caressed my cheek.

"Which is why it'll be in my cabin and not my dorm room." He stated.

"Ah yes, your neighbour has already complained of the thin walls." I mused.

"Yes he did." Mal said. "And I was only dreaming then."

"Yes. An erotic dream." I remembered. "You never did tell me of whom you dreamed."

Mal gave me a steady look, then smiled in amusement. "You of course." He said.

"Of course." I said, wondering at my own density over such a matter. "So what happened?"

"You really want me to go into detail?"

"Not full detail, but a hint or two might help create a picture in my mind." I replied as I walked my fingers up his shoulders. "Who knows, one day we could make that dream come true."

"Ok. I'll tell you that it started out just me thinking about you, about our free Friday we'd spent visiting the bookstore then walking up as far as the trees where we had a picnic. Then it was suddenly night and I was in the middle of kissing you on a ledge that looked out over the bay to what I knew was La Push, but I wasn't sure what made me so sure. I could feel the dream building toward…well you know…but I wanted it from the start, not the middle, so I changed it a little to start at the beginning and then…"

"Oh god that was my dream." I gasped, cutting him off.

"Excuse me?"

"I did not tell you at the time because I did not think you thought of me in that way. The night before Halloween I began dreaming a memory of leading Simon out to the rocks on the point and instead of my breaking up with him I always guided the dream to become what it would have been if I was of age at the time. It started as Simon, but then it turned into you and it was the most intense dream I have experienced. The next morning I could hardly shower without thinking of how your hands had trailed over my body or the great correlation of pleasures as you brought me to the finish. I could not look you in the eye without imagining your lips upon me."

"That's why you were so weird with me that morning." Mal observed. "I didn't say anything because I didn't want you questioning me. Hey, does that mean we had the same dream?"

"Yes." I stated. "And not just in the way that people who desire the same thing can have the same dream, I believe we shared a dream."

"But neither of us can dream walk." Mal stated.

"But we have new information now." I stated. "There is the fact that I enhance powers and can take on the slightest amount of an aspect of their power. I was linked throughout my childhood with Tony who is not merely telepathic, but also a dream walker. When Mother returned one of the very first nights I entered her dream. Mother always assumed she'd pulled me in, but what if I had managed it alone?"

"Maybe." Mal said, not looking so certain.

"I do not enhance people automatically, I know that much, otherwise vampires would already know this of me and I would be hunted relentlessly for my ability. There must be a link I must first make, and given the talents of my family, is it such a stretch to imagine telepathy is involved? By the time of the dream I had already linked to you, I understand that strange sense of feeling the water around me when I did not touch it that time under the bridge now. I was linked to you, and we were both dreaming of each other, it would be easy for my mind to pull us together, something it has accomplished in the past. As for the physicality of the dream, well that was down to you my dear."

"What do you mean?"

"I think that with your telekinesis you managed to effect my body in reality as you did in the more conventional way in the dream." I admitted somewhat bashfully.

"If that's true then god my power's freaky." Mal joked.

"It made me feel pleasure, I think it is wonderful." I sighed.

"Yeah." Mal said, although he still looked a little perturbed by the idea.

"Would you rather think on it and we discuss this at another time?"

"Yeah. It is something I need to think over." Mal agreed. "I'll go let you sleep now." He added as he rose to his feet.

"Goodnight Malachite." I said with a smile as I tilted my head up to him.

"Goodnight Liza." Mal replied before kissing my lips once.

He began to leave.

"Have pleasant dreams." I called after him.

Mal paused at the door.

"I will." He replied. "Maybe I'll see you in them." He added with a wink.

I giggled as I waved him away, then went to close my door, remembering to lock it this time. With Mal gone I required my nightly ablutions so I went to the bathroom to do so, shutting down my laptop as I passed it. I was soon washed and in my pyjamas as I settled into bed.

I drifted into a lovely dream of Mal and even as I enjoyed the dream I couldn't help but speculate if he was dreaming the same as I.

When I awoke the next morning I lingered in the shower, mostly because I knew once I left the confines of my room Alec would be there ready to report to me, whilst I wanted nothing more than to abscond somewhere with Malachite where we would not be disturbed and we could talk more about our dreams and set about making them a reality.

I had just finished dressing when there was a knock at the door. I was expecting it to be Alec and therefore took my time in answering. It was Father and my annoyed look became a smile of greeting.

"Morning Father, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"I have come to inform you that Mother and I are taking Billie hunting this morning. Ebony and Nahuel will accompany us for we have finally managed to convince them that Maurice is ready to hunt." Father stated.

"That sounds delightful." I replied.

"There is one problem." Father said darkly.

"What problem would that be?" I asked, feeling suddenly wary.

"You will be left alone with Alec." He replied.

"What of the others?" I asked.

"Jane commandeered them last night to help with a mission." Father stated.

"All of them?" I asked.

"All but Nessie and Jake, who will be joining us on the hunt. It is a big mission apparently. She requested Mother's presence, but could not guarantee that it would be over by Christmas so Mother declined, especially when Jane wouldn't reveal what it was in aid of. I am coming to inform you of our plans, but I could stay behind if you think Alec will prove to be a problem."

"He will not be a problem Father I assure you." I stated. "Besides, Tony and Grace are near should I need backup."

"You do not have to be brave about this Vela. I will stay behind if that is what you need." Father stated.

"No. Billie needs you more than I and Aunt Ebony could do with the support of her big brother when she takes this first tentative step with her son." I stated.

"Very well. I wished to inform you first and offer you the opportunity. And you are not completely alone, Alex is still here, although we have not seen him since yesterday, I'm sure he will turn up."

"Alex usually does." I stated. "Very well, I will inform Mal of this before I collect Alec for the day."

"We will say our farewells after breakfast."

"Very well." I replied.

Father nodded before he walked back toward his room. I left my room and went to knock on the door of Mal's room. It opened of its own accord but Mal wasn't in the room, he was in the bathroom. I stepped inside and sat in the old wooden chair to wait for him. The door closed and locked on its own, obviously I knew it was Mal controlling it with his telekinesis and it gave me a lot to mull over while I awaited his appearance.

It was five minuets before the door of the bathroom opened and Mal appeared wearing nothing but a towel about his waist and one about his neck to catch the water from his hair. I was frozen at the sight of him. A droplet of water ran down his toned chest and I followed it with my eyes, down toward the towel.

"Sorry I'm dripping everywhere." Mal said, using the towel from around his neck to catch the droplet and I resisted the urge to take the towel from him and offer to do the task myself. "And I wasn't expecting company, I didn't take my clothes in with me."

"It matters not. I am rather partial to your current attire." I replied with a smile, unable to curb the words.

"Really?" Mal asked with a grin.

"Yes. And I was not criticising that drop. I would have given anything to be that drop." I admitted, finding that I had trouble with my inner filter this morning.

"You mean, something like this?" Mal asked and he came closer to me, pulled me to my feet and took my hand gently. He placed my hand against his chest until my fingers lightly touched it and he pulled my hand down, my fingers gliding over his smooth skin.

"Oh yes." I said unsteadily. "That was my idea exactly."

"I like your idea." He stated as he lifted my chin and all but crouched to meet my lips.

I remembered in the dream, how Mal had lifted me onto the hamper, now I moved backwards to climb upon the chair, and it brought me closer to Mal's height. I pulled him closer to me, able to comfortably place my hands behind his neck now as my lips met his in hunger.

The kiss was long and lingering and I took the opportunity to run my hand along the line of his bare shoulder. How delightful his skin felt as he placed a hand in the small of my back and drew me closer. I delighted in it, considering the possibility of freeing him of his towel. But as Mal had said the night before, we would go further than I was willing in my parents' house.

I pulled away from him and smiled.

"This is delightful, but I'm afraid we must now discuss the order of the day." I said with regret.

"I suppose we must." Mal observed, not moving his hands from my hips. "So what is the order of the day?"

"Jane has taken practically everyone with her and I cannot help but feel it has something to do with what Alec smuggled from Volterra. The only ones who remain are Mother, Father and Billie, Ebony, Nahuel and Maurice, and Granny Ness and Grandpa Jake. But all eight are going hunting this day so that leaves us alone with Alec. Oh, and Alex too if he puts in an appearance."

"So other than Alec, we have the house to ourselves?" Mal asked.

"That is more or less the case." I agreed.

"Oh god, if only Alec wasn't here, imagine what we could do?"

I blushed and laughed as I nodded my head. I couldn't help but picture what we could do with only a few hours, but a few hours of complete solitude. We could know each other in that time and what fun would be had on returning to Riverside?

"But he is here and that is such great sadness." I murmured.

"We'll have our moment." Mal said, his thumb stroking my ear. "But that's not today and we have to baby sit the Volterra brat."

"The Volterra brat?" I chortled, "I shall have to remove that from my mind lest I laugh in front of him."

"Well I'll let you go manage that while I get dressed." Mal said. "I don't mind dressing in front of you, but I don't want to tempt you." He added with a growl as he placed his lips to my neck.

"You need not be half naked to entice me." I whispered. "And you are right. I will wait for you to dress in my room. Call on me once you are clothed and we will collect the Volterra brat together."

"Ok." Mal said and kissed me again before letting me go.

I was deliriously dizzy as I exited Mal's room and entered mine. I shut the door, twirling before falling on my bed. I was lost in my thoughts, delighting in what had occurred. Did this mean Mal and I were official, or was it merely a casual prelude to a true relationship that would see us mated for life?

It mattered not, for either way we were destined and whatever title we wished to give our current status mattered not for it was clear that there was nobody else for us. We belonged together and it made my heart soar.

It seemed only moments later that Mal knocked upon my door and we walked hand in hand to Alec's room. I knocked on the door and waited, Alec was not as prompt as was his custom. He was slow this morning and seemed a little reluctant to see me. I cared not, merely shrugged.

"Once you feel more sociable we are eating breakfast." I stated.

"I will come with you now." Alec stated when his eyes saw that my fingers were entwined with Mal's. "I merely had a bad night. I could not sleep."

I laughed at his joke, but he seemed subdued as he shuffled out into the hall and closed his door.

"What's wrong?" Mal asked.

"My sister had to go off in haste and now I feel I have no allies." Alec replied, and I was sure he was lying.

"Well you did nominate Liza to be your probation officer and not Jane." Mal stated.

"That I did." Alec said with a sigh.

"We are about to break our fast. You are more than welcome to wait up here until we are through. I know how it feels to be separated from your twin and I completely understand if you need time to compose your thoughts." I offered in sympathy.

"I would rather hostile company to none at all." Alec stated.

"Then hostile company it is." Mal growled in jest, or at least he was half joking, but Alec gave no reaction, either laughing off Mal's remark, or taking offence to it.

"If there was more to your depression than merely the fact that Jane has gone you would tell us?" I asked.

"I would not wish to burden you when you only ask out of courtesy." Alec stated and I felt insulted by his words, I would not ask if I was unconcerned by his demeanour, after all, he may prove dangerous if he's unhappy.

"Then I will not ask again and do not expect much communication for the rest of the day." I snapped and without waiting for a response I moved with Mal down the south staircase.

We met Father on the landing of the ground floor as he ascended the stairs from the kitchen.

"Just in time." He stated, gesturing for us to go ahead of him into the dining room.

Mal and I smiled at Father and entered the dinning room. Alec followed close behind, Father thinking it wise not to turn his back to him no doubt. I realised that thanks to Alec's comment I was in rather a bad mood where he was concerned and I would find it hard to be civil with him the rest of the day.

He became invisible to me for the duration of breakfast, I concentrated my vision on those I truly cared about. I held happy conversation with Billie who was excited about the fact that Maurice was going hunting too.

"I can show him all the animals." She declared. "Would you like that Murray?"

"Maurice." Ebony corrected.

Maurice grinned and nodded his head before he picked up a handful of porridge and stuffed it in his mouth.

"No Maurice, use your spoon." Ebony chastised as she picked up his spoon from the table of his high chair and placed it in his porridge-covered hand.

"This is how big kids eat." Billie stated as she demonstrated with her own spoon.

Maurice watched her for a moment, then copied her, bringing the porridge directly to his mouth. He laughed and tapped the tabletop, sending a few splashes of porridge into the air.

"You're very good at spoon eating." Billie said firmly, and Maurice's grin grew wider. "When you're bigger like me I can show you fork eating. Would you like that Murray…Maurice?"

"Yeah." Maurice declared, at least I'm sure he meant that, but his speech was unclear, a definite baby's gurgle one didn't expect from a dhampir.

Ebony looked somewhat worried, but I'd been thinking on his 'slow development' and had decided we shouldn't measure him by the standard of 'normal' dhampir. After all he wasn't a normal dhampir. He was a different type, a second-generation dhampir, and one whose parents were dhampir themselves. Perhaps his percentage of vampire was lower? He was developing at the correct speed for a second-generation dhampir, after all, was the birth not twice as long? And what of other examples? Mother, Hunter and Tina were all born to dhampir women and men who were for the most part human, they had experienced a normal childhood until around age eight when their vampire heritage made itself known.

There were many reasons that I could think of and I would caution Ebony to calm, but she would not take advice at the moment. I held my tongue on the matter, thinking it best to reassure her at some later time.

After breakfast I stated that I would do the dishes and that way the others could start on with their hunting trip. Mother thanked me, revealing that she wanted to get going because they could be back sooner, but they would most definitely be back by dinnertime. I had to assure her many times that I would be fine alone with Alec, for I had Mal with me regardless and perhaps we would ignore Alec for the day.

Mal and I transported the dishes down to the kitchen. Alec did his share too, much to my surprise, although he did look at his hands with some distaste when there was porridge on them.

"You can wash them at the basin in the corner." I stated.

Alec nodded, then went to wash his hands while I washed the dishes. Mal wiped them and put them away between flicking me playfully with the tea towel. I flicked some soapsuds at him, and they landed on his nose. He laughed and wiped it away before tugging at my braid. I splashed some water at him this time.

"You are making a mess. I'm sure Tobias would not like it." Alec stated.

I gave him a cold look before turning back to Mal.

"Our friend is right." I stated. "Father would object to this mess, perhaps we should transfer our tomfoolery to the pool."

"Yeah. I've been dying for a swim again, but didn't like to impose." Mal stated.

"You wouldn't be imposing." I stated.

"Maybe not. But isn't it polite to wait until you're invited?"

"It is. And now I invite you to swim." I said to Mal with a smile.

I felt Alec's expectant look upon me, caught between wanting to join us, and not being rude in light of Mal's statement. I allowed a minuet to pass by, in this time I finished up the dishes and emptied the sink.

"You may join us too Alec." I said lightly, without looking at him.

I felt Mal look at me in a curious manner and I spared him a glance to see that he wore an expression of bemused enjoyment. I returned a look that I was certain questioned his expression and he raised his eyebrows, which I was certain meant that he would inform me later. I shook my head with a laugh as I turned back to the sink and finished my task.

"Do you have a swimming costume Alec?" I asked once I'd finished.

"Yes. It appears Jane's people are thorough and brought all my belongings here." Alec said promptly.

"Lucky you." Mal said. "Most of my stuff's in an evidence locker in the Riverside precinct."

"Oh yes. I will have to find a costume for you." I said.

"But I've still…" I kicked his shin and gave him a look. "Just remembered they're still dirty."

"Then we will have to get you another pair from the attic." I stated.

"And Jasper won't mind?" Mal asked.

"Oh you saw, there are so many unopened packs he will not notice." I chided.

"You'll have to show me where it is again, I think all that time in the sun fried my brain. It's still affecting my cognitive functions."

"Then we will go now." I said with a smile. "Alec, would you be so kind as to run the broom and mop over the floor before you go to change."

"You wish me to mop?" Alec asked, looking aghast.

"I would not have done so, but I know you are so good at mopping, as you demonstrated in the bunker." I replied.

Alec frowned at me.

"But I will give you this one pointer, don't hold the mop so firmly this time, it is much easier to use when it has a greater reach."

"I will remember your advice." Alec said flatly.

"I'm glad you can learn." I said happily. "We will call at your room in fifteen minuets in order to go to the pool. Be ready."

"Yes Liza."

"Then we'll see you in fifteen minuets." I stated before taking Mal's hand and leading him to the north stairs up to the attic.

"Oh my god, you can be mean when you want to." Mal said in a whisper, but his tone was not disapproving.

"I am a bitch, I just choose not to utilise my gift unless there is no other recourse." I replied, whispering also to minimise the chances of Alec overhearing us. "I'm sorry if I am going too far, but I cannot help it."

"Well no one would say Alec doesn't deserve it." Mal said with a shrug.

"Then you are not offended by me acting in such a way?"

"Liza, he should be glad you're willing to be in the same State as him, never mind the same room. A little teasing won't hurt him, although you might not want to push it too far. I'd put money on the fact that Essie's Alphaed him not to hurt you, but who knows if he gets angry enough." Mal observed.

"I know Mother has Alphaed him." I stated.

"She told you?" Mal asked sceptically.

"No. But she would not have left him alone with me, or you for that matter. Alec will not admit it if we were to ask him, either because Mother told him not to, fearing I'd think she was interfering, or because he does not wish to admit it, not wanting me to know that he has been tethered and is not merely behaving because he chooses to. Regardless, there is no doubt in my mind that Mother has Alphaed him, possibly Tony has too."

"I guess the moral of the story is, don't mess with your family."

"Yes." I agreed. "Now we must get you a new costume or Alec will know it a ruse to steal a moment alone."

"Yeah. But he'll be thinking it's because we're doing this." Mal said, and put his hand to my cheek before kissing my lips.

"Yes, he will think that, and that we perhaps go further. Which is why we can not take advantage, fifteen minuets is hardly long enough to do with you all that I would like, and would therefore wait until we can. I much like what you suggested last night, at your cabin just you and I, with nobody to overhear us, how delightful that will be." I observed, taking advantage of running my fingers in his hair since he was leaning down toward me.

"Delightful isn't how I'd describe it." Mal stated.

"You wouldn't?" I asked with a frown.

"No. That's much too tame a word." He said with a wink as he straightened up and I giggled. "So what shall I go for today? Shorts type, or nice red Speedo?"

I wheezed, my breath catching with my laughter.

"Please no, I should explode with contained passion. Please have mercy on me Malachite and opt for the shorts." I chortled, doubling over as my sides began to hurt with my laughter.

"You have the weirdest sense of humour Liza bach." Mal said with an amused sigh as he went to the swimwear drawer. "I'll keep to the big and baggy, don't want you splitting your sides now."

"It is much too late for that." I replied, unable to stop the laughter.

"Do you think you can walk?"

"I think I am unable to accomplish anything at the moment." I said, or at least I tried to say, it was a squeal interspersed with giggles.

"Guess there's only one thing for it." Mal said in sombre tones, and then he lifted me, throwing me over his shoulder before ghosting down to the first floor.

I was laughing all the while, unable to catch my breath; despite the annoyance I felt that he was carrying me in such a way. I was perhaps hysterical, no I was in good humour and I wished not to lose the laughter, even as Mal moved me about in his arms, kissed my lips, and placed me in my room.

"See you in a bit." He said with a grin then flittered to his room.

I was still laughing as I closed my door and made my way to my wardrobe to take out my bathing costume. This time I chose a one-piece costume, since I did not wish to give Alec any ideas, and picked out one of my cotton pool dresses. I then went into my bathroom to change.

Once changed, I knocked on Mal's door, and he appeared wearing his swimming costume and a t-shirt. Together we went to call on Alec who had also opted for big and baggy, something I was thankful for since I had expected him to wear Speedos, or perhaps something that would not have looked out of place on an Edwardian beach. Alec looked at us expectantly.

"This way." I said, and we lead him to the backstairs for it allowed better access to the poolroom.

I spent the morning messing about with Mal, including Alec as little as was polite.

I'd had enough of the water by half past eleven and we three agreed it was time to leave the pool. We went to our own rooms to shower and dress. I braided my hair once more because I was feeling hungry and wished to eat lunch before anything else.

I went down to the kitchen to prepare sandwiches for Mal and I, thinking we could eat them at the breakfast bar. Mal appeared with Alec close behind him. With the arching of his eyebrows I seemed to understand that he meant to refer to Alec as his shadow. I smiled, before turning to Alec.

"We are to eat lunch now Alec." I stated.

"You just ate." He observed.

"Breakfast, which was four hours ago."

"How often do you need feeding?" He asked aghast.

"About three times a day." Mal stated. "But I guess that's something you forgot when you were looking after us."

"It seems inefficient to have to fuel your body so often." Alec stated and I realised he was serious in his argument and was not doing so to be tiresome.

"Yes. But it's how our bodies work. Now you can go up to the library while we eat. We will be up once we have finished." I stated.

"I think I will stay here. Your father was right, I should become accustomed to your eating habits if I am to attend college with you."

"Of course." I said as Mal and I sat down to eat.

As we were washing the dishes Tony entered through the back door.

"Hi." He said. _Mom told me you're alone with Alec. I have to go to work now, but any problems just call me._

"Have you come for lunch?" I asked.

"Just thought I'd pop my head in before I go to work. Maybe Grace and me will come for dinner." He replied.

"That sounds delightful. I will set a place for you both." I promised.

"Thanks Sis." Tony said with a smile. "Well I'll see you later."

Tony left and I acted as if it was most natural for him to pop in on his way to work.

Once the kitchen was to my satisfaction Mal, Alec and I went up to the library. We each chose a book and began to read. I thought this better than making false conversation.

I was just getting into my book when the doorbell rang. I made my way to the door with Mal, and Alec following close behind. I opened the door to find a plump dark-haired girl smiling at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Oh great, someone's home." She said, entering without invite and looking around with interest. "This is some entrance hall, I bet it's pretty when the sun is shining. All them colours glittering from the roof, just like the Star Palace." The girl gasped. "I bet that's where Grace got the idea from."

"Grace?" I asked, wondering how this girl related to her.

"Grace Pearson? Author of the Darktide books?" The girl asked as if I were questioning whom Grace was.

"I know who Grace Pearson is, I am merely confused as to why you are here. This is not her house." I clarified.

"No. But it's Tony's house, or at least it used to be, and she used to come here as a kid. Now I know why she gave the wolves the beautiful Star Palace when they otherwise shun sparkly things. Of course she'd use Tony's home."

"Because Brody is based on Tony." I reasoned.

"Well there's that, but also because Tony's a werewolf." She said casually.

I felt my stomach plummet and Mal was suddenly on guard and Alec became still, watching the girl's every move. I managed to pull my face into a smile.

"You have your wires crossed I'm sure." I said lightly.

"Oh no. I know he's a werewolf. Well I mean he's not a 'werewolf' of the attacking the village, controlled by the moon variety. He's Quileute, they're shapeshifters really aren't they? Well anyway, to save argument they're people who turn into wolves, therefore they're werewolves. But they're not like deranged creatures that kill people, they're protectors. They protect humans from the Cold Ones." She carried on informatively, and her eyes fell on Alec. "Oh my god! You're so pale and you got gold eyes. Can I?" She asked and took his hand without waiting for an answer. "You're colder than the ice outside. Wow. You're a vampire. Gosh, I can't believe I'm standing here talking to a real life vampire."

"Maybe you should move away slightly." I stated, taking the girls shoulders and guiding her back firmly but gently for I'd become aware that she was expecting and I would be loath for Alec to harm her in any way.

"Oh my god you're so strong." She observed, turning to me and she placed her hand to my cheek. "And so warm. You must be Tony's sister Liza!" She gasped in excitement. "I heard you were shorter than him, but then nearly everyone is, I didn't expect you to be so small though. But then I should have remembered, Coach Tulsa likes to play videos of all your victories to inspire the new Muses."

"You were a Muse?" I asked.

"No. I mean, I'm not exactly cut out to be a cheerleader." She observed as she indicated her chubby form. "Coach Tulsa liked my maths smarts and was hoping I could work out some kind of formula to help the Muses win by comparing your footage to footage of the new lot. But there was no comparison, and how could there be, you secret weapon you."

"Quite." I stated, giving her a wary look as I contemplated whether she had escaped from the hospital.

"And the dhampir thing aside, cause that is just so out there anyway, oh my god! I'm standing in the presence of Liza Black, back last year the Muses would have been so jealous of me right now." She said and then hugged me as if she could not stop herself, before turning to Mal. "And you're a dhampir too right?"

"Yes." Mal replied, and I looked at him in question as to why he was confirming this.

"Do not confirm it Malachite!" Alec snapped. "There is still chance to convince her that she is delusional."

"And saying that is going to?" Mal demanded.

"Malachite?" She gasped. "Yeah, you're Liza's boyfriend right? You can move stuff with your mind. You're eyes really are very green. They're kinda pretty and I so would have fallen for you before, but not now."

"Ok." Mal replied with a grin.

"She knows everything about us, she must die." Alec protested.

"Why?" I demanded and I placed my fingers to the girl's mouth to stop her talking.

"Because no human can know the secret." Alec stated.

"That is a guideline in our nation." I stated. "If a human stumbles upon the secret by accident but is found to be trustworthy then there is no need to act so barbarically. I'm sure…" I trailed off. "I'm sorry you have me at a complete disadvantage, I do not know you're name."

"And have that vamp know how to find me?" She asked aghast.

"That vamp knew how to find you the moment you walked in here." Mal said. "Sorry bach, but once a vamp has your scent he has it for eternity."

"Oh god." She gasped, and looked suddenly pale.

"Please sit here." I stated as I guided her to one of the long benches that lined the entrance hall. "Now take calming breaths and ignore Alec. He is an infernal tease. He will not kill you or he will be in breach of the law and he knows well what will happen then."

"What law?" The girl asked.

"The law that forbids the killing of humans on our territory. We are vegetarians and do not take kindly to others disrespecting our beliefs whilst on our territory." I said firmly, giving Alec a stern look for good measure.

"Right, you're veggies. Alex said that means you don't drink human blood." The girl stated.

"That's right." Mal said as he sat on the other side of her, Alec remained standing resolutely.

"You can not promise her freedom, if she were brought before the council…"

"Do not presume to know our laws better than us." I snapped. "I was there at the founding of this nation and I know the letter of the law regarding humans. It was a clause Tony and I made sure was entered for the sake of dhampir everywhere. Now this girl has us at a disadvantage, but that is something that will be remedied." I turned back to the girl. "Please, what is your name?"

"Dannan." She replied.

The name sounded familiar and I nodded my head as I realised.

"You work with Tony." I stated.

"Yeah."

"Did he tell you his secret?" I asked.

"No. Well he let me know a little more today about the vamp side of things, but Alex told me everything else." Dannan replied.

"He did?" I asked in surprise.

"Yep."

I allowed the information sink in, and then I grinned.

"Dear lord it is a miracle!" I gasped.

"What is?" Mal asked.

"Do you not see? Alex told Dannan everything about our world. She is his imprint, and even by Volturi laws she may live." I stated the latter toward Alec who nodded his head once but remained silent for it was something he could not deny.

"What's going on?" Alex demanded from the archway to the left of the stairs.

"Cousin, so good of you to turn up." I said jovially. "Is there something you wish to tell us?"

"Dannan, you're here." He said, his face lighting up at the sight of her, and I knew I had been right. "I wasn't expecting you for another half hour."

"Mom wasn't home and I was missing you so I thought I'd come on out here. I did ring to let you know." She said reproachfully.

"I was out running. Didn't have any pockets." He stated. "Sorry."

"It's something I'll have to get used to I guess." Dannan said with a smile as she stood. "So where's the rest of your family?"

"They're out hunting I'm afraid." I stated.

"Hunting?" Dannan asked. "Those poor animals."

"We eat them I assure you." I stated.

"But to kill them…" Dannan said sadly.

"Dannan, it is either animals or humans, which would you prefer?" Alec demanded and he gave a grin, showing his strong white teeth.

"Hey, lay off her." Alex growled. "I'm not bound by Aro's law, remember that."

"Please forgive me Alex, but is it not my right to defend my people when faced with prejudice and bigotry?" Alec said calmly.

"You'd know all about that Volturi." Alex replied darkly.

"Ok." I said, as I stood.

Everybody regarded me in shock, besides Dannan who had only just met me and did not know how unusual it was for me to speak in such a way.

"Dannan, you must understand that us vampires require blood to survive. We turned to animals as means of sustenance in order to stop killing humans. I would rather not kill anything at all if I could help it, but unfortunately I would die, and I enjoy my life." I explained.

"Well I guess if you can't live without it." Dannan conceded. "So everyone is out hunting?"

"Yes."

"Even Jake?" Alex asked.

"You know he likes to accompany Granny Ness, if only for the chance to stretch his wolf legs." I stated.

"Yeah." Alex said, looking a little worried.

"Is there any particular reason you wished to talk to him?"

"There's nothing that can't wait." Alex said with a shrug.

"Very well. Perhaps you and Dannan would like some privacy while you wait. The front parlour is rarely used and you will not be disturbed there. Or the informal sitting room is free, we have been spending time in the library."

Alex looked at Dannan and she smiled slightly.

"I think perhaps we will go make up some snacks while you decide. I believe you have yet to have lunch."

"Yeah. I'm starved." Alex stated. "How about you?"

"Oh yeah. I haven't eaten since breakfast, which is stupid of me really, but I forgot when I came out of work. All I wanted was to get to you and I knew I'd be fine. Is that normal?" Dannan asked.

Alex looked to me and I realised as the only female present it was up to me to field this question. I took hold of Dannan's arm and smiled at her as I tapped it.

"It is perfectly normal in the early stages of imprinting. You will grow used to the pull, understand it better, but it will take time." I assured her.

"So I won't spend the rest of my time mooning over Alex when I'm not with him?"

"You will learn to function away from him." I stated. "Why look at Tony and Grace."

"Yeah. You're right." Dannan said with a nod. "They can function apart. Ok. It's not that I don't want to be with you twenty-four-seven honey, but…"

"We have our careers to think of." Alex stated. "And we can have that, we will have that. I mean, I can't have you all distracted when you're attending lectures." He added as he placed his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

Dannan giggled, but her cheeks were crimson and she was a little uncomfortable.

"Dannan, may I borrow my cousin for a moment?" I asked, as I took his hand and pulled him away and through the arch where human ears would not hear us. I whispered never the less. "I know it is hard to contain yourself, but from what I understand Dannan is a shy girl and I think it prudent you discuss with her the level of PDA she is comfortable with."

"You think she's uncomfortable?" Alex asked with a frown.

"Yes Alex, she went bright crimson. I know you want the world to know you have found your love, but you must consider her age and her experience." I stated. "Perhaps all she requires is for you to talk to her. She may feel more comfortable with such things when she knows to expect them. I know that is how I would feel." I stated.

"I guess I should listen to you since your so…"

"Highly strung?" I offered.

"Umm…."

"I know I am that way." I said with a smile. "But I am trying to help you here Alex, you would do better to talk over acceptable PDA with Dannan in future to avoid embarrassment. Perhaps I am wrong and she is merely blushing for she has never shown love so openly, but you can not be sure until you ask her."

"I'll talk to her." Alex assured me.

"Good. Now go and settle in with Dannan and I'll prepare some food for you. I'll keep the prying ears of Alec down in the kitchen."

"In that case I'd be better off taking her up to my room." Alex stated. "Or maybe not, I mean what will she read into that?"

"The front parlour is far from the kitchen."

"Ok." Alex said with a nod. "Where to is it again."

"That little room past the dining room." I said as I pointed in the relevant direction.

"I'll just show Dannan the way." Alex stated, and stepped back out into the entrance hall.

While Alex escorted Dannan to the front parlour I ushered Mal and Alec down to the kitchen.

"You have to eat again?" Alec asked.

"No. We are supplying food for Alex and Dannan whilst they discuss some important issue. Perhaps we will go and run in the trees for an hour or two to give them some space afterwards?"

"A run sounds good." Mal stated.

"I would have to agree." Alec said.

"Then that is what we will do."

We set about making up some snacks for Alex and Dannan and carried them up to the front parlour. Once I was certain that Alex had all he needed, I lead Mal and Alec outside. We ran until it grew dark, through most of the forest. The only place we avoided was the clearing with the lake, something Alec had requested. As much as I enjoyed teasing him I decided this was one thing I could relent on, after all I hardly wished to revisit the lake myself.

As darkness descended we headed back to Tregarran and whatever would greet us at dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**

**PS WTST will be up as soon as I've edited**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I apologise but I haven't felt much like writing this week, so there is only this chapter of DID. I hope to be back on track next week. **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Alphabloodwolf, Lsb123,** **Alexsandra, Lauren j and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

><p>It was a little after five when we arrived back at Tregarran to find that Alex was now entertaining Dannan in the recreation room. He invited us to join them. I had thought that it might be time to start on the preparation for dinner, but after considering the fact that dinner would not be served until eight at the very least I decided that perhaps half an hour of becoming more familiar with Dannan would not go amiss. Besides, I had to ensure that Alec forgot all ideas of killing her.<p>

"I can really ask you any question I want and you'll answer me?" Dannan asked in shock.

"Provided the answer isn't too personal." I stated.

"Ok." Dannan said with a grin, and she looked thoughtful for a moment. "What's it like being a dhampir?"

"How could I successfully answer that?" I asked. "I've never been anything other than a dhampir so I have nothing to compare it to. It is the same as when someone asks me what it is like to be a twin." I explained. "Or short." I added, casting a sideways glance to Mal and grinning.

Mal grinned back.

"I was mucking around." He protested. "And you were the one who raised the subject."

"That is true, not that I minded your question." I assured him.

"I know bach." Mal said, patting my shoulder.

"It raised my spirits if I am honest. I found it most amusing." I replied, before remembering that I was entertaining. "Sorry Dannan, do continue with your questions."

"Did you really age super fast?"

"Yes." I replied. "I aged about three times as fast a human until I reached the age of seven and have looked like this ever since. Had Tony and I been human we would have gone through school the same time as you, as it was we joined high school at the age of five and graduated when we were eight."

"So you're actually my age?" She asked.

"Yes."

"But weren't Tony and Grace steady in high school?" She asked with a frown.

"Not at all. They never had a relationship that was more than platonic because Tony tried to avoid it for the obvious reason, and when Grace found out our true age she could not settle it within her mind. Despite the fact Tony was physically and mentally an adult, she thought it was unethical to do anything with him because of his true age. That is why the sudden reconciliation, they are enjoying each other as they would have done ten years ago if Tony had been the same age as her."

"Isn't it a bit of a bummer though that Grace has aged in that time and Tony hasn't? Well you said you haven't aged, and from the later videos that seems about right. Grace does look older than the picture they got hanging on the notable past students wall at the school. I guess it was taken from your senior yearbook photo. Anyway, isn't it gonna be hard for them with Grace aging, and Tony not? Or will Tony start aging when he's not phasing, like Alex?"

"Tony is dhampir, not human, he will not age further than what he looks now." I stated.

"That's got to be hard on Grace." Dannan said sympathetically.

"There are ways to help someone live forever." Alec stated in a low voice.

"You mean become a vampire?" Dannan asked, proving that her mind was quicker than she allowed people to know.

"Yes." Alec confirmed.

"But vampire women can't have kids. How can Grace still be Tony's imprint and a vampire?" Dannan stated.

"They have children first, then after the need of the wolf spirit has been fulfilled then we can turn Grace." I stated, wondering why I was lying, but Alex had not explained Grace to Dannan and I couldn't help but think that he was worried Dannan might request it for herself and something would go horribly wrong. "That way Tony and Grace can be together forever. But I am sure had they the opportunity they would avoid such risk and grow old together."

"What risk?"

"There is always a risk when making the change." Alec said in a low voice. "Whether the one to change you can bite without feeding. Whether your heart will hold through the entire process. Not to mention the unending torrent of fiery pain, coursing through every blood vessel, burning every tissue as the venom changes you from frail humanity to durable vampire."

"Turning into a vampire is painful?" Dannan asked in a wary voice.

"Yes." Alec replied and he gave a mirthless laugh. "Sometimes I wonder if it would have been less painful to allow the flames to take me. I hear that often the nerves would give out within minuets and you cease to feel the pain. Besides, it would have been over within hours. I would have ascended to heaven, my soul cleansed by the fire. Once upon a time I thought I had reached a better place. I had ben transformed into a dark angel and would stride this world forever, my sister at my side as we dispensed justice for the only god we recognised, the one who had saved us with his own baptism of fire. Perhaps even the depths of eternal nothingness would be better than this endless struggle."

Alec placed his face in his hands and for a moment I felt sorry for him, I tapped his shoulder, wishing him comfort.

"I am a failure." Alec moaned. "I failed as a minion. I failed as friend." And he looked to me when he said that one. "And I failed as a father."

I frowned, wishing to question him, but Dannan cut in with a question that derailed my train of thought.

"So, are you Liza's Dad?" She asked.

"Good gracious no!" Alec and I exclaimed at the same moment, and I shot him a look of annoyance.

"He is not my father." I said firmly. "And I take umbrage that you could think such a thing. We look nothing alike, and Father is a noble man, and not a criminal hoping to redeem his sins."

"Why? What did he do?" Dannan asked, as she looked a little frightened of Alec now.

"Killed a guy and framed Liza for the murder then kidnapped us both." Mal stated.

"You did?" Dannan gasped in horror. "But you got gold eyes, I thought that meant you were good."

"It merely indicates that I have a vegetarian diet. It does not show that I am nice." Alec said flatly.

Dannan shook her head at him, giving him a sad look.

"I can't believe it didn't click." She observed. "You're the guy who was supposed to be executed, but Liza saved. Alex told me all about you. I should have realised."

"It's ok." Alex said, and kissed her cheek. "It's easy to get the vamps mixed up. And the way he said 'failed as a father' did kinda look like he meant he'd failed Liza as a father, which would be even creepier than the obsession he already has for her."

I knew Alex was only making a point, but it made me shiver none the less.

Thankfully a distraction arrived in the form of Billie who came bounding into the room.

"Liza! Liza! We got a tree! We got a tree! You gotta see!" She sang as she took my hand and pulled my out into the entrance hall where Father was manoeuvring a tree into a holder while Mother held it at the top. "We can decorate it with lots of things, like popcorn and tinsel and lights, and for the top we got a star. A big sparkly star that changes colour. Can we decorate it now?"

"First we must tether the tree before it falls over." Father stated, and in a show of his vampire abilities he tethered the tree to various hooks about the entrance hall until finally our twenty-foot tree was ready, reaching proudly toward the dome.

"Wow! That tree's ginormous!" Dannan gasped, and Father turned to her, looked her over and then looked embarrassed.

"She knows everything Fang Boy." Mother stated as she descended the stairs and picked Billie up into her arms as my sister run to meet her. "So, Alex, something you wanna tell me Cuz?"

"Essie, this is my imprint Dannan. Dannan, this is my cousin Essie."

"Oh my god! You're Tony's Mom right?"

"That's right." Mother replied with her widest grin and I wondered what she might be reading from Dannan's mind.

"Oh, I can totally see that. And I get why I offended you earlier Liza, cause he is so obviously your dad. I mean, you're a vampire right." She said, directing the latter to Father. "Oh god! You're like ancient! Three thousand right?"

"Give or take a century or two." Father replied.

"Yeah, Tony said. God, the things you must have seen in that time." Dannan mused. "What's your favourite era?"

"The one I am currently experiencing, where I have been given a chance to know all those things stolen from me when Aro made me vampire. All those dark years of servitude, and even the freedom I experienced after, means nothing to me now I have my Essie and my three wonderful children." Father stated as he pulled Mother, Billie and me into an embrace.

"That's beautiful." Dannan stated, her eyes brimmed with tears. "Just…" She broke off and hugged the four of us together. "What I wouldn't give for a family like yours."

"You don't have to give anything." Mother said, tapping Dannan's back. "As long as you're happy with Alex, you're part of this family now."

"Thank you." Dannan whispered.

"Of course it depends on whether you want to put up with that big lug." Mother stated and in a blur of movement she handed Billie to Father, and had jumped onto Alex' back, and ruffled his hair.

"Very mature Ess." Alex complained as he pulled Mother from his back, only succeeding because Mother let him.

"I can't help it Alex, you ain't gone steady with a girl since we were kids." Mother replied, her tone showing no hint of apology.

"Don't mean you still have to act like my annoying little cousin." Alex stated.

"Well I guess I ain't got Harry and the Twins for back up, so it's not so fun." Mother conceded.

"Phew!" Alex said, swiping his hand over his forehead in a joking manner.

"Of course you're in for a big amount of ribbing this summer."

"Not if I keep away from the Res." Alex joked.

"The Res without you there? Just doesn't seem right." Mother observed.

"You really miss me that much Cuz?" Alex asked.

"Only the opportunity to tease you." Mother replied with a wide grin. "Seriously Alex, it'll be weird not seeing you there."

"Then I guess I can risk your assassin squad." Alex said with a smile.

Mother laughed and socked his arm.

"I hate to interrupt the jollity, but time is running on. Have you started dinner Liza?" Father asked.

"No Father. I intended to do so now." I stated and made to go to the kitchen.

"Relax Liza, I merely wished to know so that I did not step on your toes. I will go cook dinner."

"Can I help you Daddy?" Billie asked.

"If you wish." Father replied and he held out his hand to Billie. "Essie, would you like to accompany us?"

"Sure." Mother replied and she took Billie's other hand before they left the entrance hall via the arches.

"Shall we return to the recreation room and continue with our conversation?" I asked.

"That would be great." Dannan replied.

I lead Mal, Dannan, Alex and Alec back to the recreation room and we spent the hour Father took to prepare dinner answering Dannan's numerous questions about our world. By the time Mother and Billie came to inform us that dinner would not be long if we wished to wash up, Dannan was well versed in everything to do with the supernatural world and the history of my family.

It was somewhat strange if you thought about it. Given the Volturi's fear of humans discovering our world one would think humans would explode or go on a rampage. In my experience, those who found out had not acted with revulsion. They had not gathered armies to hunt our kind to the ends of the earth. They had accepted our world with delightful curiosity. Of course I was basing my findings on people who were drawn into the supernatural by being the ideal match of a Quileute. Perhaps the magic that drew them together also saw that the imprintee would have no compulsion to pass on the knowledge they had learned.

It was an interesting hypothesis and I decided I would discuss it with Mal when we were alone. For now I washed up and made my way down to dinner escorted by Mal. Alec had elected to remain downstairs since he had no need to wash up. It mattered not, it gave Mal and I the chance to steal another kiss or two before we would be before the scrutiny of my family for the night.

That was a wrong thing to think. My family would not be opposed to my being with Mal, but it was hard not to feel that way because I had never had a boyfriend. I had not had a boyfriend if you truly thought on it for I had not had the inclination to go as far as any man would like. If I had the inclination I denied myself, yet I now I felt thankful I had, to give myself to Malachite and nobody else. In my mind it felt right and I wanted him mind, body and soul. When could I make him mine? When would I be his? When would we be together with no interruptions?

I pushed the thoughts from my mind in order to maintain a calm air at dinner before Mal and I stepped into the dining room.

"Liza, Liza you come sit by me?" Billie asked, taking my hand and pulling me to the table. "You sit on my right and Mal sit on your right. It is a good seating arrangement?"

"Yes, a very fine arrangement." I agreed as Mal and I sat.

"I am the host this evening." Billie told me proudly.

"And what a marvellous host you are." I stated and Billie beamed at me in the moment I felt Tony close to the house.

"I get to greet Tony and Grace when they get here." She stated with a wide grin.

"And you soon will." I said with a smile, as I was aware of Tony in the corridor beyond.

Then we heard Grace outside the door.

"It was a short walk from the car to the dining room, that's hardly time for a conversation." She said in an annoyed tone as Billie ran to the door and pulled it open.

"Tony, Gracie, you have come to dinner. And who are you funny scarecrow lady?" She announced and I went to the door to collect Billie and because there was something Tony was thinking of that I couldn't quite discern, but he and Grace had a guest and although she was indeed rather scruffy I chastised Billie for stating so.

"Billie that is rude." I began, and held back my gasp of shock when I realised whom the 'scarecrow lady' was. "This is Prue, Grace's big sister and she's not a scarecrow, she is a follower of the ways of new age teachings." I guessed at the latter for that was the only reason I could think that Prue would be dressed so, for she had always been ahead of the fashions when in high school.

"For the last six years, but as soon as I wash my hair I'm getting back to civilisation." Prue observed. "So Liza, long time no see. Is this your daughter?" She asked, picking Billie up.

I was surprised at first, and somewhat offended that Prue would consider that I would have a four year old child, that meant I would have had a child at fourteen. I was about to scoff at the notion when I realised that as far as Prue was concerned I was twenty eight and it was perfectly feasible for me to have a child as old as Billie appeared to be.

It was Billie who corrected Prue by saying, "No. I am Liza's sister. And Tony's sister too. I am four."

"Ain't you a clever girl for four." Prue observed in an adoring voice as she carried Billie over to the table. "And with this hair I do look like a scarecrow lady. You know, that's what they used to make me do in Iowa. I'd stand in the cornfield and when those fat old crows came down to eat the seeds I'd run at them and scare them all away." She stated, and then pretended to eat Billie's stomach.

Billie giggled, enjoying the attention, but Father came to take her from Prue commenting on not becoming excited before dinner. It was at this point Prue recognised Father for who he was and her mouth fell open. She was truly surprised by his appearance, something confirmed by her words some seconds later.

"Whoa! Mr Black, can I say you're looking mighty fine for a man of your age. What are you, fifty now? You don't look a day over twenty." She announced.

"We know some of the best surgeons in the States." Father replied, using a tried and tested excuse humans had come to accept without question.

"Surgeons? They must be witch doctors, cause that's some kind of magic." Prue observed, showing an insight humans often lacked. Or perhaps it was simply that Prue had no qualms in saying what she thought. "Same goes for you too Mrs Black."

"It's ancient Quileute magic. We get the medicine man to mumble a few words over us whenever we visit the Res, and voila." Mother stated.

"Do you think he'd do me?" Prue joked. "I found a grey hair in my dread. Look, it's right there, and six years of no moisturising routine is not good for your complexion."

"Well, if you're nice to us we might let you in on the secret one day." Mother replied jovially as she winked at Prue.

"Oh my god!" Dannan gasped as she entered the room. "This is un-freaking-believable. I so wish this was back last year and I could brag to all those stuck up Muses that I was in a room with Liza Black and Prue Pearson at the same time. Hey, maybe you should go up to the school at some point, kick them into touch. I know Coach Tulsa would appreciate it."

"The Tulsanator's still there?" Prue asked, casting an appraising eye over Dannan and I wondered what she was surmising about the girl.

"Yeah. She still got the gift but not the talent. They're so hopeless these days. Nothing like when you two captained." Dannan stated oblivious to Prue's scrutiny.

"Gee, you're how old kid?" Prue asked.

"Eighteen." Dannan replied.

"You're making me feel old with all the gushing." Prue stated in a way I found rather dismissive and I felt I should defend Dannan somewhat.

"Do you not hanker for those glory days Prue?" I asked.

"Now and again. Course my knee hasn't got any better. And sleeping in a puddle for six years probably wasn't the brightest idea." Prue replied, not realising my tone and I shook my head in despair.

"So I see you got a few guests. Is your uncle about?" Prue asked eagerly.

"He'll be here tomorrow." Mother stated, which was news to me.

"What? Ain't we going to the Res for Christmas?" Tony asked in shock.

"We had to alter the plans a little." Mom stated. "It's easier for Hunter to come here, he's driving Rachael and Paul down tomorrow."

"What? But Dad's been laid up for weeks." Alex protested.

Mother went on to explain the new arrangements for Christmas. It did sound delightful, but if I am honest I was rather disappointed not to go to the Res. If anything it would have allowed me time away from Alec for he could not set foot across the border. I must have been looking forward to that little break more than I realised if the disappointment I now felt was any indication. Perhaps this was the reason why I tormented Alec somewhat and made it impossible for him not to eat.

"And you will eat everything after the trouble we went to cook it." I stated, despite the fact it was Father who had prepared it.

"Especially the chicken, you done such a good job on that but." Mal stated.

"Oh, I like your accent." Prue said, sauntering up to Mal. "What is it?"

"Welsh." Mal replied.

"Ooh, where are you from?" Prue asked and I knew she was on the prowl; I ground my teeth as I forced myself not to swing for her.

"Wales." Mal replied, frowning at her as he began to glean her intensions.

"So you got a name?" Prue purred.

"Oh Prue I have been so rude. Please allow me to introduce to you my boyfriend Malachite." I said pleasantly as I placed myself in front of Mal, giving Prue a look to warn her away from my Malachite.

"Your boyfriend?" Prue asked, and there was doubt in her question and a look of amusement about her face.

"Soon to be fiancé." Mal stated, his arms coming about me as he pulled me into an embrace I delighted in, and fiancé, oh my! "We just want the proposal to be just right."

Oh, he was painting such a wonderful picture, providing me with what I needed to weave our story so well.

"Who would have thought I could find a lover who was as precise as I?" I said wistfully as I reached up to touch his cheek behind me.

"Yeah." Prue said, although she didn't look as convinced as I would like.

"Shall we sit?" I said curtly, taking hold of Mal's hand and leading him to the table.

"So if Mal's your boyfriend, who's he?" Prue asked, pointing at Alec.

"My cousin on Father's side." I stated, having already decided earlier on who he could be.

"And how old are you Alec?" Prue asked in a way that suggested she thought him a child.

"Thirty one." Alec replied in a way that gave no reason to doubt.

"You don't look it." Prue observed.

"I too have access to the witch doctor." Alec replied with a grin I had not seen him wear since the days he was 'Sasha'.

I realised Alec was flirting with Prue in an attempt to make me jealous after the reaction I had given when I thought Prue was after Mal. Why would I feel jealous that Prue had interest in Alec? If it were not for the fact that there was the potential for him to kill her I would happily unload Alec onto Prue. I shared the joke with Tony, and he grinned before he shared the joke with Grace.

We spoke of many things through dinner, whilst I did all that I could to drive home the fact that Mal was mine to Prue. Prue seemed to play upon her lie of an attraction to Alec while Alec played along with her in the hope of making me jealous. It was laughable, truly it was.

I was enjoying the play, and was much surprised when at the end of the meal Mal declared, "Isn't it time for us to go play billiards while the ladies indulge in idle gossip?"

"I believe that is the custom Malachite." Father replied. "Shall we?"

As all the men filed out of the room, ushering Alec with them, Mother informed me that they meant to talk to him, remind him that Prue is human. And to warn him away from Prue on Grace's behalf. In my annoyance that she had set her sights on my Mal I had clean forgotten that Prue was somebody's sister. I felt bad that I had forgotten that detail.

"So how did you meet a guy like Mal?" Prue asked.

"In college." I said without thinking for I was lost in my thoughts.

"College? You guys have waited this long?" She exclaimed.

I was at a loss to explain, so I began with the truth.

"We are both guarded about our true feelings. It took many years of platonic flirting before we finally gained the confidence to admit our true feelings. That was three years ago. I was in a long-term relationship with a man who was nice enough and I was ready to settle for him, having long put my feelings for Mal to bed. Realising that he was about to lose any chance of being with me he laid his feelings bare. Knowing that he felt that way about me I could finally be honest with him."

"So what happened to the other guy?" Prue asked.

"Naturally he was unhappy, but seemed rather resigned to the idea. He suspected all along that my feelings for Mal had been more than platonic, but had never mentioned it since he knew I would never act upon those feelings."

"Until you did and chucked him for Mal." Prue stated.

"Would it have been better to continue to live a lie and lead him astray? He has found a woman better suited to him now. Had I continued with a façade I am sure it still would have been revealed eventually, but he would have been hurt more, and possibly denied his happiness."

"I guess that's true." Prue conceded.

"So Prue, what have you been up to other than standing in a field scaring crows?" Mother asked, and it was clear that she was directing attention away from me before my story became too elaborate that I forget details.

"No offence Mrs Black, but I just want to forget that episode of my life. As soon as I can, I'm gonna scrub myself clean and I'll be me again and will never have been Sister Pixie Mellow Moonbeam." Prue said in a bright brittle voice.

"Pixie Mellow Moonbeam?" Grace questioned.

"Yeah. There was this who'll re-birthing ceremony thing and I got to choose my name." Prue stated. "I was a little out of it at the time, but I guess that's what landed me there in the first place."

"What was you out of?" Billie asked.

"Excuse me?" Prue asked with a frown.

"You said you were out of it. What is it you was out of?"

Prue looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled, "Smarts." She said. "I was an idiot, but now I learned my lesson."

Billie nodded, and pursed her lips while she thought. "Did they make you wear a sparkly dress?"

"A sparkly dress?"

"They made you be a pixie. They wear sparkly dresses. Or leaves." Billie explained.

"I was more of the leaf variety." Prue stated.

"Did they have to make you all small so there was a leaf big enough?"

Prue frowned for a moment, then grinned.

"Sure kid." She replied. "There was a special wand the Grand Master had that when he waved it made me stupid and made me a lot smaller than I really am."

"Prue!" Grace hissed, understanding well her innuendo, as did every other woman in the room, bar Billie who was frowning.

"That's stupid. Why is the leader of the pixies a man? It's always a lady with lots of yellow hair in the picture books." Billie stated. "Kind of like you."

Prue laughed.

"I like you Billie, you remind me of why I wanted to go into childcare." Prue stated.

Grace was looking at her sister in wondering curiosity tinged with the merest hint of doubt that her sister could want to do something so caring. Before any of us could question Prue on this revelation Tony entered the room.

"That was a quick game of billiards." Prue observed, and it was apparent that she suspected the men had been up to something, perhaps she guessed correctly that it was to tether Alec.

Tony explained that he had work the following morning, and after a few sharp words from Grace, Prue left. Although it was more than apparent that Prue wished to stay without her having to state it. Although she did, which was why Grace all but herded her from the room.

After they had gone Billie laughed.

"The scarecrow pixie is funny." She stated. "Will she be at dinner tomorrow?"

"No." Mother said firmly. "It's too risky to have Prue here too often."

"Why?" Billie asked.

"Because human kids don't grow as fast as you. We can pass you off as a four year old because of your speech and movement. You're a little small for a four year old, but we can get away with that for now. Soon you'll be bigger and will look like a four year old, probably in a month or two and Prue will get suspicious that you grew so quick." Mother explained.

"But she's Gracie's sister. How doesn't she know about our secret?" Billie asked.

"Because she doesn't need to know and it's better not to give her anything to worry about. It's the way it has to be with humans until you stop growing and it's easier to hide what you are." Mother stated.

"But I liked the scarecrow pixie." Billie protested.

"Yeah. But the scarecrow pixie would be frightened of you if she knew you're only five weeks old." Mother said as kindly as possible.

"Five weeks?" Dannan gasped. "You're kidding right?"

"No." I replied. "This is how dhampir age. Of course seeing a picture of Billie you may place her somewhere around two, but given her mental development and general demeanour it is better for us to state that she is a small four year old."

"Wow. It was hard to get my head around it before, but to actually see this is awesome." Dannan declared.

"Dannan isn't afraid of me." Billie said sulkily.

"Because Dannan has an open mind, but some people are less accepting." I stated.

"But she used to be a pixie." Billie protested.

"Billie, pixies don't exist." I said soothingly. "They're make believe. Some people think that about our kind and do not like to be proved wrong. Especially people like Prue."

"But if people think we're not real but we are, can't pixie's be real even when we think they're not?" Billie asked.

"That's a good point Baby." Mother said. "But Prue isn't really a pixie, she just changed her name to that."

"But that's a silly name." Billie chortled. "Why would you want to be named Pixie?"

"Because she had lost her mind." I stated.

"But she found it now?" Billie asked.

"I guess." Mother hazarded.

"How did she lose it? Your mind is in your head so you can't put it down and lose it."

"That's true." I said with a grin.

It was then that the men returned.

"Dannan, want me to drive you home?" Alex asked.

"But I came in my car." Dannan pointed out.

"I know. I'll ride home with you and then run back." He stated.

"But it's five miles into town."

"Ah, that's nothing to us Quileute." Alex said dismissively. "Especially if I phase and run back."

"Ok. Well I guess we'd better get going then." Dannan stated. "But I'm driving."

Alex nodded with a smile.

"Well, I guess I'm going now. Thanks for having me to dinner Essie and Tobias, it was real good of you to invite me. And it was nice to finally meet you Liza, as the former great Muse, and as Tony's twin sister. Billie, if my kid is as half as sweet as you I'll never have to buy sugar again. It was nice meeting you too Mal, you look after Liza you hear, or you'll have me to deal with. And I guess you're not all that bad either Alec, you just need to lighten up a little and try dating some other people, there is someone out there for you…"

"But you think it is not Liza?" Alec asked, cutting her off.

"Yeah, let's go with 'think' there." Dannan said cheerfully as she patted Alec on the shoulder. "Well I guess I'd better be going. I'll see you all when I see you next."

After we had seen Dannan and Alex off, I volunteered Mal and I to wash the dishes. As was becoming custom now Alec followed us. I was somewhat annoyed as I'd hoped to discuss the evening with Mal whilst being allowed a little privacy, but it seemed obvious now that would not be the case.

We spent that time in silence and it was only as I was washing the meat pan that something occurred to me.

"You never did tell us what it was you smuggled from Volterra." I stated.

Alec ignored me, feigning having not heard me of all things.

"Alec!" I said sharply, and he looked up. "What is it that Jane has gone to fetch for you?"

Alec regarded me for a long moment, Mal too, before he let out a sigh. He put away the bowl he was wiping and I hoped he was composing an answer, merely stalling somewhat rather than this being an attempt for him to ignore me further.

"It is the greatest treasure in the world that I could not leave Volterra without, and that is all I will say for now." He stated.

"A treasure so great you forgot about it in your pursuit of me?" I demanded.

"I did not forget." Alec said through his teeth. "I thought the treasure safely posted to Jane. I know now I should have confirmed the delivery, but I had no inclination it might go missing along the way. I thought my sister's country safe, that such treasured items would not go amiss. Yet this is a deceitful place where innocents are lost and blind eyes are turned."

"You're a fine one to talk about innocence." Mal said grouchily, but there was something in Alec's tone that made me question if his treasure was something that could become lost through negligence, or whether it was only possible through design.

"When you talk of innocents, you are talking of that which is missing." I stated, regarding Alec carefully.

He shook his head, but there was something clear in his manner that I was right.

"Innocents? From Volterra?" Mal asked.

"Like Mother. Like you." I stated toward Mal before turning my gaze upon Alec. "Like Alec's children."

Alec closed his eyes as if in pain and I knew I was correct.

"They are missing?" I asked. "How?"

"I have no idea. I had a few contacts here from before the new arrangement was put in place. I thought I could trust them, I paid them enough, but they did not reach Jane. I thought them safe, three days travel at most and they would be with their aunt." Alec explained.

"But they had to travel through nomad territory first." I stated. "A busload of dhampir with only two vampires to protect them. Dhampir who were not used to combat because of their upbringing. And who knows how trustworthy the vampires truly are. Perhaps they took your money then sold the children for extra."

"You know of the slavers?" Alec asked.

"Yes, Tony told me of them." I replied.

"Jane said you knew nothing of them. That it was better not to inform you because you are a loose cannon and likely to put your own life at risk as well as those of others." Alec stated.

"And yet she took Uncle Emmett." I said with a sigh. "For the record, had you asked it of me, I would have helped. We cannot have vampires thinking they can enslave dhampir. All dhampir are my kin and we must band together to avoid these things." I took a calming breath as I realised I was becoming excitable. "I think perhaps it was wise that we did not go. You have an emotional attachment because they are your children, and I would not think objectively because dhampir are being mistreated at the hands of vampires."

"Of course, we could have made a mean team." Mal stated as if he was surprised by his own words.

"We would have?" I asked.

"Yeah." Mal stated in firmer tones, determined to continue with his suggestion now he had started it. "Alec could have used his sandman powers to render them senseless. I could have held all the vamps in place just in case while you and Alec roused the kids. Of course Essie would have been with us too, she would have definitely helped if Jane had told her what was going down."

"I guess that's why Jane didn't tell me." Mother said from the kitchen door. "Alec, I'm sorry this has happened to you."

Alec didn't say anything, merely bowed his head respectfully.

"Yeah." Mother said, and I was unsure of what she meant by that word. "Now you have an idea of what you put me through. And maybe if you'd been concentrating on getting your kids safely to America rather than moping over Liza you would have got them safe to Jane and Liza wouldn't hate you as much as she does right now."

"How I had planned it in my mind…" Alec began.

"I know how you planned it in your mind." Mother cut him off. "I've seen in quite vivid detail what you were hoping for, and can I say, delusional. It would not have gone that far, even without all this. Was there any time at all that you realised you and Liza would never be anything more than friends?"

"Around the time she vanished through the wall." Alec admitted.

Mother shook her head.

"You need to grow up." She said. "Seriously mature beyond what Aro's kept you as all these years."

Alec nodded.

"And I'm sorry about your kids. I wish Jane had told me that's what she was doing and I would have helped her. Obviously she didn't want me along either or she would have made more of an effort to make me go. She so would have emotionally blackmailed me into that one if she'd really wanted me there." Mother observed warily.

"Jane has always had her ways of persuasion." Alec observed.

"Yeah." Mom stated. "I guess the waiting must be eating you up. Would you like Tobias to wait up with you tonight? He's a good listener."

"I know this to be true of Tobias, however I do not talk of my feelings to others. Even to Jane." Alec observed.

"I guess you don't. But you might want to start thinking about it." Mother said firmly. "It helps a lot. Anyway, I'm gonna go sleep now. Don't be up too late kids, and Alec, nothing too noisy, some of us do have to sleep."

With that Mother left the kitchen.

"You really should talk about it." Mal stated. "All hostility aside, you must be pulling your hair out but. I can't even begin to imagine what it must feel like for you having all your children in trouble like that. But like they say, a problem shared is a problem halved."

"And have you gloat over my problems behind my back?" Alec hissed.

"You think we would do that?" I demanded. "We may discuss you when you are not around, and admittedly a lot of that is critical, but we would never take pleasure in something so important. We worry about them too. I may never have met them, but they are dhampir, and one of them is my cousin after all."

"Lilly." Alec said.

"Yes. Lilly. She is Aunt Layla's daughter." I stated.

"Oh Lileth, another girl I wronged for my masters, and I had no idea I was doing it. I am completely to blame for the mess that was made of her mind." He said as he sunk to the floor with his hands to his head. "And the memories were stolen, but as they came back I realised I was to blame for daring to show affection. When the memories returned I could not believe the love I felt for the human girl and the feeling of protection for her and our child. Aro wanted my child and couldn't have my loyalties divided. That's why he took my memories of that moment of happiness and robbed poor Lileth of her mind entirely for such a long time. I understand Masen has repaired her; we should have let her go with him in the first place. I mar everything I touch."

Mal dropped down next to Alec and he put his arm around him in comfort.

"Aro would have taken Layla's mind whatever. The only thing your affection meant was that he took your memories too just in case you got all unstable and blabbed. I was there when the Fire Twins were. I know how he liked to employ them. He still would be if they hadn't turned on him and you wouldn't know anything about your kids." Mal stated. "Did you really smuggle all of them out of Volterra?"

"All who wished to come." Alec replied.

"You left some there?" I asked, sitting down on Alec's other side.

"They wished to remain." Alec stated.

"Were you not afraid that Aro may hurt them in retribution?"

"Of course I thought of that, but one of them is mated to Santiago while the other three are honorary members of the pack, acting as medical staff and nannies. They are indispensable to Aro as long as he wishes to keep the Children of the Moon on side. As their numbers grow Aro grows more wary and realises that he can not abuse them or risk rebellion." Alec explained.

"You got eleven out. That's pretty impressive." Mal observed.

"Fourteen if you include Trinity and the twins." Alec whispered. "They are not my children but Lilly considers them her siblings and made it clear that I was to bring them too." He laughed. "Not that I would have left them behind. They are orphans now and should be looked after."

"See you have compassion." I stated. "Had you but come to me with that tale how could I have been angered by your presence?"

"When I learned that you were away from your family all I could think was of the opportunity to talk to you away from them. Hoping that I could convince you of my good intentions without the caution of your family." Alec murmured.

"Alec, that was a mistake. What transpired later aside, I would have been more disposed to speak with you had you approached through my family, than when I was alone and feeling vulnerable." I explained.

"I do not know you at all do I." Alec said sadly.

"You know the seven year old me enamoured by a foreign student that made the rushing in her body affect her thinking. I am older now, have a better judge of my head, and know however my body may react, and there are more important things than that." I stated. "And before you begin to think that you stir me, you do not. Not any more. Once you did, but my tastes have now matured."

"Yes." Alec said with a sigh. "Yet you played your hand so well in the bunker. I have never had a woman seduce me so."

"You did seem somewhat nervous." I agreed. "It almost seemed that you were the virgin and I the seasoned lady of the night."

"I was disarmed by the freedom with which you had embraced your sexuality, so different from the girl who watched her every action." Alec replied.

"Regardless of why I affected you so, it was all acting upon my part and I think we should move away from the subject now." I stated. "Has Jane informed you of any progress made?"

Alec shook his head.

"I doubt she will tell me anything until successful." Alec said sadly, and then sighed. "I should allow you two to sleep now and I'll return to my room."

"That is for the best." I stated as I stood. "Come Mal, we should prepare for sleep." I added as I held out my hand to him and pulled him to his feet. "Are you going up now or later?" I directed to Alec.

"I will go later." He stated.

"Not too late, Mother and Father do not want you wandering the house at all hours." I stated.

"I will be an hour at the most." Alec promised.

"Then I bid you good night." I said, and Alec nodded his head.

"Night." Mal said, and then we left the kitchen.

I was thinking about all those poor dhampir lost out there, it was deplorable. How would I feel if I was their parent? I would be out searching for them that was for sure, I could not stay behind. What had Jane said to Alec to make him do so? How could Jane make him do that, surely ensuring his children were safe superseded his punishment?

Unless Alec had chosen not to go and he was now playing on my sympathies. If that was so…

"I will kill him." I murmured.

"I'm sorry?" Mal asked.

I blinked and realised we had reached my room.

"It matters not." I said as I brought Mal into my room. "I have given too much thought to him today. It is time to get back to us and my family, and everything that transpired before Alec's revelation."

"You mean like our interesting dinner guest?" Mal asked.

"Yes. Her." I said a little angrily.

"You know, I liked when you called me your boyfriend." He said with smile as he placed his hand to my hip.

"I had to let her know you were unavailable or she would have made a play for you." I stated as I backed Mal to the bed until he sat down and I could place my hand upon his shoulder.

"I wouldn't have fallen for it." Mal said firmly.

"But Prue can be quite persuasive." I stated as I placed my other hand upon his other shoulder.

"Yeah. And that might have interested me once, but I'm fed up of casual dalliances. I'm in for the long haul. I'd much rather wait while building up a firm foundation, before anything physical. I know if it's anything like my dreams it'll be fantastic." He whispered, pulling me closer to him.

"Dream of me often do you?" I asked, my lips close to his.

"You know I do." He stated before placing his lips to mine.

I returned his kiss, my hands moving to his cheeks. I pulled back slightly and smiled before kissing his cheek and stepping away.

"Why don't you go and change into your pyjamas and then come back here." I suggested.

"What?" Mal asked, giving me a cautious look.

"Only to sleep." I assured him. "And perhaps to cuddle a little. I know you said last night that if you stayed in my room we would do other things, but I think we can be grown up about this."

Mal smiled.

"You know what, I think you're right." Mal said and he kissed my lips before standing.

"I have one word of advice." I said, beckoning for him to lean toward me. He leant down until his ear was by my mouth.

"Lock your door using your gift. That way even if Alec should peek through the key hole he will think you're in your room." I whispered.

"Ok." Mal promised. "I'll be back in five minuets."

"I will be changed by then. If I am still in the bathroom, lock the door and slip into bed." I stated, feeling a delightful roll in my stomach at the thought.

"Are you sure?" Mal asked again, brushing my chin with his thumb.

"Yes." I said, placing my hands to his cheeks and kissed his lips. "I would not suggest it if I was not."

"See you in a bit." Mal said, and kissed my head.

Then he was gone and I went to the bathroom after a trip to my wardrobe. Once inside the bathroom I washed, and then brushed my teeth. My hair was still in a braid from earlier, I pulled out the band and loosened it. My hair looked wild, a mixture of curls and the waves that had been pressed into my hair by allowing the plaits to dry. Running a brush through it before I had chance to wash it would have an adverse effect. There was nothing for it but to try and loosen it a little more and add some volume with my fingers.

With my hair satisfactory I turned to the chair where I had placed my nightclothes. My hands shook as I reached out for the garment and held it up. It was a nightdress made of white satin. It wasn't particularly risqué, it came to mid thigh-length and it was cut somewhat lower than I would wear in the day, the straps were thin, but there was still a touch of innocence to it. Yes there was a little bit of lace but I had never thought anything of it before, I wore it when it was hot. Now I realised I had picked it because I wished to look nice, it was my nicest nightdress, and my most grown up.

What was I doing here? I had to change the nightdress for pyjamas instead. I went to my bathroom door, but I heard the door of my room open and close. Mal was here. I couldn't change it now! There was no other option than to change into that provocative nightdress. I changed and regarded myself in the mirror and tried to convince myself that it was definitely not provocative.

I picked up the dressing gown, a dark silk kimono that reached the floor. I pulled it on and when tied it covered the questionable garment. If I turned off the light before I removed the kimono then Mal would be none the wiser. At least until morning, but it would matter not by then for we would be dressing for the day. That is what I would do.

I tidied around the bathroom then ensured my robe was secure before I left the bathroom. I turned out the light as I stepped into the room. Mal was lying under the covers and he was reading. I said nothing as I flittered to the light switch and turned it off.

"Hey, this was just getting good." Mal complained.

"Sorry. I wish to sleep." I said as I slipped off my robe and dove over Mal and beneath the covers.

"You ok?" Mal asked as he placed the book aside and lay down.

"Yes." I replied, pulling the covers close around me and turning into the wall.

"Liza?" Mal asked and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked in return.

"You didn't say goodnight." He stated.

"Yes. Goodnight Malachite." I said quickly.

"You know, I think I might as well go back to my room." Mal murmured and he made to leave.

"No." I cried and I twisted to stop him and pulled him back to me.

His arms came about me as he fell and I fell on top of him. I grimaced, waiting for him to chastise me on my choice of bed-wear.

"Liza, there's something wrong, now tell me." He stated.

"I don't want you to see what I'm wearing." I muttered.

"Why?"

I couldn't answer.

"Now I got to see." Mal stated.

"No." I gasped.

"Then I'll guess." He said and I felt his hands move about my back, his fingers warm through the satin.

I shivered as I felt my skin alight. Perhaps I should have allowed him to look, it would not have been as intimate as his hands now exploring the shape of my nightdress. I felt his fingers reach the hem and brush from satin to the bare flesh of my leg. He stopped, and lingered and I raised my head to look down into his eyes, feeling my heartbeat rise as his hands brushed lightly just below my hemline.

"Why didn't you want me to see this?" He asked.

"Because it is skimpy and I do not want to give you the wrong idea." I stated, biting my lip in worry.

"Now I really got to see it." Mal said and the light clicked on.

I blinked in the sudden light as Mal guided me to my knees and he sat up beside me.

"What's so skimpy about that?" He asked.

"It's so low cut." I stated, placing my hands to either shoulder so my arms covered the area of exposed skin.

"Really it's not." Mal said, taking my hands gently and guiding them from my shoulders. "It's revealing yes, but it's not too low cut. It looks like something you might normally wear to bed rather than something you've put on special."

"You really think that?" I asked.

"Yes. It doesn't even show a fraction of your actual breasts and there's nothing see-through about it. It's pretty, maybe even sweet, but I wouldn't have thought you were trying to give me a signal tonight." He stated.

"Then I need to purchase something more revealing when we finally come to…" I trailed off feeling my cheeks burn.

"Oh no." Mal said as he lay back down. "All I'll need is you in whatever garment you choose. I won't need you to wear anything to communicate your desire because I'll already know. Like tonight you could have come out naked, but I would have behaved myself because I know you don't want to go there in your parents' house."

"I would not have stirred you naked?" I asked, smiling down at him.

"Well yeah, but I would have behaved myself. Honestly Miss." He replied, smiling back up at me.

I hugged him, settling down against him.

"Thank you." I whispered as Mal hugged me closer.

I felt so comfortable in his arms and I was starting to drift.

"Are you going to sleep?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Do you think I could get a little more comfortable first? I'm awkward here from where you attacked me." He said with a small chuckle.

"I am awfully sorry about that." I said, sitting up.

Mal moved and lay back against the pillows then held his arm out for me. I settled down beside him, resting my head on his shoulder. Mal's arm came to line my back and his hand was on my thigh, but I allowed it to remain because I liked the feel of it. Mal pulled the quilt back around us and the light went out.

I stroked Mal's cheek before settling my hand upon his shoulder. We kissed goodnight and settled into sleep. We dreamed together and it was such a lovely dream. There was nothing sexual about it, just Mal and I existing together. I was still in his arms when we awoke and we both pretended we still slept to stay there as long as possible.

Mal broke before me, his silent chuckle shaking me until I too giggled.

"I suppose we should rise now." I whispered.

"Do we have to?" He asked. "Can't we just stay here until it's time to go back to Riverside?"

"If only we could." I mused. "But life will soon come calling at the door and if Alec knows you stayed in my room we will not have this opportunity again."

"If Alec is any kind of man he'll be too busy worrying about his kids rather than what you're getting up to."

"He did not do so yesterday." I stated.

"Now that we know he might actually show he cares about his kids."

"Yes." I agreed.

I opened my eyes wide and looked up at Mal's chin. I sat up so that I could see his face properly.

"Shall we get redy for the day?" I asked.

"Why not." Mal agreed and we rose for the day in happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Sorry again that there's only one chapter this week; hopefully I'll be back up to two next week.**

**Gemma x**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Lauren j, Alphabloodwolf, Alexsandra, Jaboo101, Lsb123,** **and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

><p>I had a long hot shower the morning of Christmas Eve. I enjoyed it immensely, as I did any opportunity to cleanse so thoroughly. There was also an added thrill this morning knowing that Mal was showering the same time as I. Yes it was in his own room, but thanks to how our bathrooms were designed my shower was adjacent to his and there was one small brick wall between us. A wall Mal could see through if he chose to utilise his gift, and here was I naked.<p>

I blushed as I smiled at the thought, and washed over my body, singing a selection Christmas songs as I did so. Over the water and the echo of my own voice on the tiles I was aware of another voice singing along with me. It was now a duet I realised and I sang a little louder, and I heard Mal chuckle as he sang louder too.

I enjoyed our bathroom duet, but we could not remain there forever and so I had to end our duet and finish off my ablutions. I dressed in jeans and a light t-shirt for I had no plans of leaving the house all day. There were decorations to put up, and angels to make. It was Christmas Eve and there was much to do as a family. Of course I would style my hair, I could not allow it to become the state it was the night previous.

My hair was full of bouncing curls by the time I had finished and I felt buoyant as I unlocked my door to find Mal there, smiling at me. I smiled in return before I took his hand and went beneath his other arm to exit the room. Mal turned and followed me to Alec's room. That was the plan, but Mal stopped me. I turned back to him and gave him a questioning look.

"Why don't we just go down to breakfast and call on Alec later. It's not like he'll be missing much." He suggested.

"I know. But his revelation last night was so grave, we should at least pretend to be friendly today." I replied apologetically.

"Not making him watch us eat is being friendly." Mal stated.

I laughed at his joke and led him on to Alec's room without further comment.

I knocked Alec's door and he was rather prompt to answer, but he was looking subdued and still wore his clothes from the day before. I had to hope that all this was due to the fact that he was worried about his children and felt he could be open about it now, and not that he was playing on my sympathies. If that were the case then I would be done with him. How could I tolerate someone who'd exploit his own children in that manner?

I was jumping ahead of myself. I should allow him the benefit of thought doubt before accusing him of such things. He looked at Mal and I solemnly before closing the door. Beyond wishing us a good morning it was clear that he was going to be silent for the day. Well one could hope.

We had toast and cereal for breakfast. It was something simple that would fill us well until lunch. With breakfast out of the way we could truly start on our day. Billie was excited to be able to make decorations and pulled me along to the playroom where she had everything ready.

If it had been possible she would have done everything at once, but Mother and I soon helped her realise that she could only do one thing at a time. We started with angels. Billie had made some with Esme, but now she wished to make them with Mother and I. Mal was helping with cutting and glue and glitter, but Alec was somewhat of a spoilsport, sitting in the rocking chair and staring at the ceiling. I did suggest that he go back to his room for I planned to spend the day with Billie, but he declined.

Therefore we chose to ignore him as we made an abundance of angels and stars and an endless string of multi-coloured popcorn. I was just contemplating asking Billie if she would like to conjure up some salt dough creations when Father entered the nursery.

"There is a guest for you at the door Vela." He said.

I looked up in question, who could be calling on me? Anyone who had invitation to some here would use the back door, but the person was at the front. I had heard the bell but dismissed it as a delivery or some such, knowing Father would answer it.

"Thank you Father." I replied and got to my feet.

"Where are you going Liza?" Billie asked.

"To see who is at the door. I will not be long." I promised and I left the room.

Alec came to follow me but I told him to stay in case it was somebody I couldn't explain him to. Mal stayed behind because Billie made him and I didn't mind because he was keeping my sister entertained. I mused on this as I descended the stairs to find Prue waiting for me in the entrance hall, her hair hidden up inside an enormous cap.

"Liza, you got to come with me! It's an emergency!" She gasped as she grabbed my hand and dragged me along.

"What's happened?" I asked, dreading the thought that there was something wrong with Grace, for if it were Tony I would know.

"You're the only person I can think who can help me with my hair." She said.

"Hold on a moment." I said, and planted my feet and Prue stopped too. "You are declaring a state of emergency because you are having a bad hair day?"

"No. It's an emergency cause I'm having a bad hair decade. You got to help me Liza." She pleaded.

"No. I am busy today doing things with my family because it's Christmas Eve and we have our traditions." I stated.

"I would have asked Grace, but your brother's hijacked her for the day." Prue said with a pout. "He doesn't seem to be adhering to tradition."

"A last minuet mad dash to buy presents is tradition for Tony." I retorted. "However I spend it making decorations for the tree. Now it has more significance with Billie to help me."

"She's a kid, you can tell her anything and she'll believe you." Prue said dismissively.

"Prue, this is her first Christmas." I protested, and realised what I had to say and had to backtrack. "That she is aware of what Christmas means and is enamoured by everything it entails. I cannot bail on her now."

"But I really need your help." Prue cried, bouncing up and down like a toddler trying to get their way.

"It's the scarecrow lady." I heard Billie whisper loudly from the top of the stairs. "She needs Liza's help."

"With what Baby?" Mother asked.

"I don't know. But if the scarecrow lady needs help I'd rather Liza help her. We've made loads of angels and stuff now and I don't mind if Liza helps the scarecrow lady. It's good to help others." Billie stated.

"Then it's settled. Liza you're coming with me." Prue declared and she took my hand and before I could protest dragged me from the house.

"I have none of the things I may need." I stated as Prue led me to a very old muscle car.

"I have everything at the Stables. All you need to bring is your ability to get anything tidy." Prue replied as she opened the doors.

"Very well." I said with a sigh as I sat in the passenger seat. "But you owe me."

"Yeah." Prue agreed as she pulled off. "I'll give you some tips on satisfying Mal because the way he is around you it's clear he's not getting enough."

"Did you consider my technique was such that he craves it every moment of the day?" I demanded a little on the curt side.

"Liza honey, I know you're all precise with everything and that would not be the case. Sex is about letting yourself go in the moment."

"And in the moment I can let myself go. Perhaps it is the case that I keep myself so regimented most of the time that when I loosen the corset all that passion runs free." I suggested with a grin.

"Yeah. I don't buy that." Prue observed. "Ok, if I'm ready to accept that you two are at it like rabbits, which I'm not cause I always pictured you as the no sex before marriage type."

"Why does everybody think that of me?" I demanded, cutting her off before she'd finished her point as I was offended by her suggestion.

"Because you're so straight laced and old fashioned." Prue replied.

"I am picky, but not old fashioned. I am a very passionate person; I merely saved it for the right person. The person I feel most comfortable with, whilst still feeling that delightful shiver." I stated.

"Oh yeah. The shiver." Prue mused as she parked in front of the Stables. "What a polite way to put it."

"Then how would you put it?" I asked as she led me into the house.

"Well let's call it what it is. The shiver is only the start right, the promise of things to come. That heat all over your skin, but concentrating in certain places, you know what I mean. It all coming together into that perfect orgasm. Oh god!" Prue exclaimed the latter in an over the top way.

"Prue." I chastised as I felt my cheeks burn.

"We're all grown ups here, can't we use grown up words?" She asked.

"I have a few I'd like to use." I murmured under my breath. "Shall we commence with washing out your hair?"

"Please. I hope you can help me, I really don't want to lose the length." She stated in suddenly serious tones.

"Let's take a look." I said, as I guided her into a chair.

I removed the cap and regarded the damp mess. I picked up a comb and tried to brush her hair. It frayed at the bottom, knotted in the middle and there was no way I would be able to untangle this mess.

"Oh Prue, I am afraid I will have to cut them out. I'll save as much as I can, but it is going to be short. I can style it into a cute little cap. It will suit you, with your hair so golden and those chiselled cheekbones. It will make the blue of your eyes stand out, and is that not the thing people should notice first about you?" I asked, trying to convince her it was for the best.

"But I'm so tall. They'll think I'm a guy!" She exclaimed.

"Not with those breasts." I stated.

"Trans-gender then." She growled.

"Prue. There is no way anyone will think you anything but a woman with the guts to wear her hair so short. By the time I have finished with you, you will be like one of those cool Nordic models." I said firmly.

"I guess I could finally put those genes Mom gave me to good use." Prue mused as she angled a compact mirror to view herself.

"You will look fabulous darling." I declared. "When I am finished with you the super models of the world will hand in their heels and fake lashes in shame for there will be but one beauty in this world and they can no longer compare."

"Oh god Liza, I've missed your sense of whimsy." Prue mused as she tapped my hand. "There's just no one else like you in the world."

"Of course not, and anyone who tells you differently is lying." I said firmly.

Prue chuckled.

"You know one thing I regret?" She asked as I aligned the scissors at the longest length possible and snipped off the first dreadlock. "That you didn't come all the way through high school with me, my deputy. You would have made a good best friend. Why couldn't you be my age? You seem so much older than Tony anyways. You could have not been twins, you could have been older than him so Grace still would have had Tony, and I would have had you."

"But then I would not have been captain." I observed.

"We could have been joint captain." Prue said with a nod of her head and I was glad the scissors weren't near her head at that point.

I thought for a moment, then hugged Prue from behind and kissed her cheek.

"We would have made a good joint captain, and we would have given the boys hell." I stated.

"Yeah. I'd get them by the balls, you'd get them by the soul." Prue said, tapping my cheek.

"So we'd be the true terrible twins, with all of Olympic High at our feet?" I asked as I straightened back up.

"We would have been unstoppable." Prue stated. "And I so would have been bi-curious about you. You were too young for me for experimenting back then, but if we'd been the same age…"

"Have you been drinking?" I asked.

"No. You're just my type all dark and mysterious." She chuckled.

"And female?" I asked carefully.

"Either way I don't care. At least back then I was curious enough not to care. I know now I like a nice hunk of wood, but you are my girl crush."

"Oh." I remarked as I went back to cutting her hair.

"Yeah. You got a girl crush?"

"I have never truly thought of it." I stated. "But then I know no women with brown hair and green eyes." I joked.

"Huh?"

"I have had it pointed out to me that I always go for men with brown hair and green eyes." I explained.

"Like Simon?" Prue asked and I had been dreading this subject being raised by someone who had seen me with Simon.

"Yes." I replied for what other answer could I give?

"What do you think of him being a film star now?" Prue mused. "And we tapped that!"

"You never slept with him Prue, and neither did I." I stated firmly.

"Oh. He told you?" Prue asked sounding a little hurt by the idea.

"I thought him a virgin until Red told me differently." I stated.

"Red?" Prue exclaimed, her mouth falling open. "She slept with him?"

"You had no knowledge of that?" I asked, feeling appalled that I had revealed this.

"No. When did it happen?" Prue demanded, eager now for the gossip.

"At some camp out." I said guardedly, angry with myself that I had revealed Simon's secret to her.

"Oh. I remember that. Poor Simon. Is that why he was so off with me? I know Red got screwed over big time by what's his face, did she then screw over Simon?" Prue prompted.

"It's not my place to say." I said firmly, for I had already said enough.

"Suppose not." Prue conceded. "But it makes sense now. Of course I'd be off putting where a good girl like you would be just the ticket for him."

"Someone undemanding?" I asked.

"Yeah." Prue agreed.

"Although in other aspects I am very demanding. What some might call high maintenance?" I mused.

"Ah, you got to get your worth out of guys, and I bet you're more bossy than high maintenance. You don't expect material things from them, just emotional stability and understanding for your idiosyncrasies. Love and understanding, isn't that what we all want?" She asked.

"And I have that with Mal." I stated with a smile.

"I wish I could find someone like that who doesn't turn out to be a complete sleaze somewhere down the line." Prue observed sadly.

"You will." I stated firmly as I snipped out the last of the dreadlocks and began to brush her hair happy that it was smooth now and all I needed was to tidy it up.

"I hope so. But for now I'll have my fun." Prue mused. "So what about that Alec guy? He's short and looks kinda young, but there's also something mysterious about him. I get the sense that he knows how to treat a woman right."

"Then you really do have bad taste in men." I murmured under my breath.

"What was that?" Prue asked.

"I would advise you to stay away from Alec, he is not good for anyone." I said darkly.

"How can you say that about your own cousin?" Prue demanded.

"Because he is my cousin and I know him well. He is going through a bad divorce at the moment, and I do not blame Bethany one bit for divorcing him. He was controlling and thought he could bully her into continuing their relationship. He is only staying at the Hall because it was that or jail. Unfortunately we cannot turn or backs on family, no matter how barbaric they might be, especially at Christmas." I explained before adding in firm tones that left no argument, "But for your own sake, stay away from him."

"Wow. And he looks so quiet. Well I guess you never can tell." Prue said with a shrug.

"Careful." I warned as I almost went awry with the scissors. "I am almost done with the scissors. Why not view it and then you can decide how you wish to proceed."

"Proceed?"

"It is a good length at the moment, but I could cut it in with a razor at the back to add some texture. It depends on whether you wish to go with short hair for a while, or you wish to grow it back at once." I stated.

"Is it all one length?" She inquired,

"As one length as I could make it." I replied truthfully.

"Then we'll leave it like that. I'm sure you'd be good with the razor and everything, but I do want to grow my hair back long and it'll take longer if I got to grow out a style too." Prue reasoned.

"Very well. Would you like me to blow dry it?"

"Ah go on then." Prue said lightly, as if I'd needled her into it.

I nodded, and then set about blow-drying Prue's hair until it was a soft curtain of blond that fell to her ears. I was happy with the results and wondered if I should charge for my efforts, even in a joking manner.

"This is one of the best hair cuts I've ever had." Prue stated. "I think I'll buy you lunch to say thanks."

"No need. I am happy to help a friend." I stated.

"No, no, I insist." Prue said firmly. "Anyway, it gives me chance to test drive my new hair cut."

"I am not dressed to go anywhere." I protested.

"I know you're not a jeans and t-shirt person, but you look fine really. We're only going to the Diner, not the Ritz." Prue said with a snort as she stood.

"I have no coat." I pointed out.

"We're going in the car." Prue stated.

I looked at her, uncertain how to respond. I did not want to go to the Diner. I wanted to go home. How did I put that politely?

"Prue, I have finished your hair and now I wish to return home and do what I planned for the day." I stated, deciding blunt truth would serve me better than any number of thought up excuses.

"Sure. I'll drive you home." She said.

I nodded and followed Prue out to her car.

I climbed into the passenger seat and as Prue pulled out of the drive I should have realised she was up to something. I didn't think she would actually do something so underhand until she sped past the turning for Tregarran.

"Stop this car right now!" I demanded.

"There's no where safe to pull over." She said cheerfully.

"Then turn around in the next drive." I growled.

"That's impolite." Prue observed.

"Then I will phone Mal, have him meet me in town." I stated as I pulled my phone from my pocket.

"Oh come on. It's the first time of been in Olympic Pines for years, I need my deputy at my side." Prue said with a pout. "I need to find myself again and you can help me do that."

I groaned and placed my phone back in my pocket.

"Fine. We will have lunch, but then I will go home." I said firmly.

"Thanks Liza. You're a lifesaver." Prue said with a wide grin and I rolled my eyes, despairing at being such a soft touch.

Why did I not merely get out? Would I be injured so badly if I did jump from a moving vehicle? Now that we were past Tregarran, Prue was doing no more than thirty. I could run faster than that and it was all soft verges amongst the trees. As long as I timed it right so that I didn't hit a trunk it was feasible that I could survive. As a human I could survive.

Of course I may injure myself, possibly break a leg. I'd spend a good part of the day healing before I could head for home. I'd be sweaty and require blood to help the healing. It was hardly worth it. I could do this favour for Prue, and I would be home within an hour.

It seemed my best option was to sit back and go along with this and escape when the first opportunity presented itself. As soon as lunch was over I would go home.

Prue parked in the centre of town and we walked to the Diner. Had I been human I would have froze, it was a blessing I ran hotter than humans. I shivered for the show of it and Prue had the decency to feign concern for the predicament I would not be in if it were not for her.

Thankfully it was warm within the Diner as always. There was a new person behind the counter, I did not recognise her, and I did not like the disdainful look she gave me either. As if she thought she was better than me. Well, I could do haughty too.

I drew myself up to my full height, raising my chin and looked over my nose, despite the fact that I was shorter I could give a good impression of looking down on people.

"Liza?" I heard someone call my name and I turned to see Gray Bronson looking a lot better than he had in a long while.

"Gray. It is good to see you." I said with a smile as I hugged him. "Are you working here now?"

"Yeah. Didn't Tony tell you?" He asked as he returned the hug enthusiastically.

"We haven't had chance to catch up yet." I stated as I pulled away and looked up at him.

"You just got in for the Holidays?" He asked.

"More or less." I stated.

"So a table for two?" He said, looking between Prue and I.

"No, the rest are hiding under my jacket." Prue quipped.

"Prue?" Gray said in surprise. "That you?"

"You really forgot me Gray?" Prue asked with a pout.

"Course not." Gray said with a snort. "Just ain't seen you in a long while. You're looking good."

"So are you." Prue returned with a grin. "So about this table?"

"Right this way ladies." Gray said with a bow and as he smiled there was a trace of that carefree young man he'd been before his time in the army.

As Gray led us to a table I glanced at the woman behind the counter once more who was now giving us an annoyed look of a different nature. The vampire in me recognised the look that said, 'mine, hands off'. It was a clear territorial signal that spoke to something primal within me. I was still offended by her earlier look and decided not to heed her warning.

"Oh Gray, you are still quite the charmer." I said, placing my hand on his arm lightly as I went by him to sit down. "I still recall how you used to move me so effortlessly."

Prue gave me a questioning look, then smiled.

"Oh yeah. On the stage…and off." She added in a seductive purr, and no one could do seductive like Prue.

"Well thank you Prue, you weren't too bad yourself." Gray replied oblivious, "And Liza, I've never found a partner to match you since."

"Glad to have been of service." I replied with a smile I thought would send a message to the woman other than the fact that I had merely partnered Gray in cheerleading when Prue had been unable to do so.

Gray laughed, giving me a fond look, I almost expected him to pat my head as if I was a dog who had done something adorable. Hardly the effect I wanted, but even this amount of affection seemed to engender a look of annoyance from the woman.

"I'll give you a couple of minuets to decide what you want." He stated and went off to seat some new arrivals.

Prue leaned across the table and beckoned me closer.

"So what's with the flirting?" Prue asked.

"Miss snooty pants annoyed me thinking she's better than me but she obviously has a thing for Gray." I explained in whisper. "I thought I would torment her somewhat for looking down her nose at me."

"Liza, I don't want to offend you honey, but you're short." Prue stated. "Everyone has to look down to you."

"There's a difference between people looking down to my eye level to converse and people looking down their nose. It's all in the angle of the head and the set of the mouth, how they use their eyes. I can look down my nose if I desire to." I said as I displayed. "Even though I am shorter."

"I see what you mean. Snooty bitch. Well we'll just let her know there's no messing with Pearson and Black." Prue said with a wink before leaning back.

I laughed.

"We could be a detective drama." I stated.

"Why not?" Prue mused. "What type would we be?"

"The dabbling sleuths kind, like Poirot or Miss Marple." I stated.

"Or Jessica Fletcher?" Prue offered.

"Well that could be possible if we were to bring Grace on board with this venture since she is our resident author." I stated authoritively, and Prue chuckled.

"So tell me Liza, these books Grace writes, are they as raunchy as everyone says?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Have you not read them?" I replied.

"I'm afraid to." Prue admitted.

"Why?" I inquired.

"Because I always thought of Grace a good girl and I don't want to see how much of a naughty girl she is." Prue explained in a nervous voice.

"Prue, believe me it will not shatter your illusions of Grace. It is pure erotica with allusions to activities but nothing one couldn't get away with in a R rated movie." I stated. "Grace is a very gifted writer and weaves a wonderful tale. You will be rewarded if you read. I promise you."

"So there's nothing wrong with the sex scenes?"

"The only thing I find a little uncomfortable are the ones between, well I cannot tell you that without giving a spoiler for something that does not happen until the third book." I stated.

"Spoiler me, I don't care." Prue stated.

"The sex scenes I find hard to read are the ones between Lady Anna and Brody, because Lady Anna reminds me of Grace, and Brody reminds me of Tony. It is like reading about the exploits of my brother and his girlfriend."

"I see. So I guess I'll just skim through those parts." Prue conceded.

"Perhaps not on the first read through." I stated. "But after that you could skip through those scenes."

"Ok. You've convinced me. I'll read." Prue stated. "So what's the best food they got in this place?"

"I have no idea. I don't eat here often." I admitted.

"Well there's burger and fries. Burger and fries are always good." She observed.

"Then we'll go with burger and fries." I stated. "Although I must point out I have no money with me."

"Relax. I told you this was my treat for helping me with my hair." Prue said firmly.

"Very well." I replied with a sigh.

"Liza relax, I'm not gonna order and then not pay. I got two hundred dollars on me." She stated.

"From where?" I asked.

"I took back what was mine from Grandmaster Moonshine." She replied proudly.

"Moonshine?" I asked.

"Yeah. Weird name for the leader of a temperance cult right?" She said with a chuckle.

"Perhaps he liked to indulge on the quiet." I suggested.

"Could be. Anyway, it's one of those places where they want you to give up all your worldly goods to join. What I gave up was close to being a thousand dollars, so I took it back."

"You stole from cultists?" I asked.

Prue shrugged.

"What if they come looking for you?" I demanded.

"I'll report their whole organisation to the authorities." She said firmly, but fell silent as Gray approached the table once more and she placed our order.

"How did you come to escape?" I asked once Gray had left the table.

"You know what, it was kinda weird. Would you believe me if I told you an angel told me to leave?" She asked, looking a little embarrassed to admit it.

"I would have to hear your full tale first." I stated.

"Well I'm not gonna lie, I was high at the time." Prue said with a laugh. "Moonshine might have been against alcohol, but he sure liked his herbs. Anyway, I was in the middle of the field, being a scarecrow, when there was a blinding light and then there was this guy in front of me. The most beautiful guy I've ever seen, and that's saying something when you consider all the guys in your family. Anyway, this guy was beautiful. Tall, muscular, midnight dark skin and lips that were so big and kissable. I was blown away by him, just by the sight of him. But his voice wasn't what I expected, so soft spoken, yet deep. His words were precise, but there was a hint of an accent, Italian I think, like not a thick accent, but enough to know English wasn't his first language.

"He called me beautiful, said I was Venus and I should be rising from the foam in a shell, not toiling in a dusty field. It had been such a long time since I had such a compliment it spoke right into the heart of me. It seemed to move the clouds from my mind and for the first time in years I could think straight. I began to wonder what the hell I was doing there and that I needed to escape." Prue trailed off and threw Gray a flirtatious smile as he placed our cokes on the table.

Gray saluted then went to tend another table.

"Could you have not just left?" I asked.

"No. You don't just leave. I mean you can just leave, but that requires dying. If you want to leave alive you have to plan it out, know the right time to move, and still act like a drugged up zombie in the mean time. Although that was easier said than done. They burned the dope like incense in the temple and you were supposed to attend every day. That was weird when you think about it, a free thinking commune, but there's rules."

"How did you get mixed up with them in the first place?" I asked in concern.

"I'd just been disinherited and I only had a two hundred bucks to my name. I had a car and my phone, that's how I make it a thousand dollars that cult owed me. Not important. I was in a bad place, in need of spiritual awakening and I got pulled in by their hype. It was stupid and I never thought that would happen to me, I thought I was much too smart. But obviously not."

"It is how they work Prue. They pray on the vulnerable, and at the time you were vulnerable. But you did well to come out of that situation. Most never do." I said in comfort as I tapped her hand.

"I'm just glad that I saw that angel. Whether he was an hallucination or not, I'd still be standing in the middle of that field right now." Prue observed.

"You said there was a blinding light." I stated as certain factors in her story jumped out at me. "Did the man himself glow?"

"No. He was just beautiful." Prue said wistfully.

"Did the light move fast?" I asked, still determined to follow up on my suspicions.

"Of course it did, it was light." Prue said, giving me a look that suggested I was acting strange.

"Of course." I muttered. "Did your angel move fast?"

"Liza, I was high, he could have flown and I wouldn't have taken notice." Prue said, as if she was regretting she'd told me with all my questioning.

"I suppose." I conceded.

"Grubs up." Gray said, placing our food on the table.

"Thank you Gray." Prue said with a smile. "You got any plans for tomorrow? Cause we can always make room for one more up at the Stables."

"Thanks for the invitation Prue, but I already got plans." Gray stated.

"You have?" I asked.

"Yeah. Miss Marcia asked if I'd like to join her and her niece. She may come off as stuffy, but she wants me in her life, and there's not many who wanted that for me in all my life." Gray stated.

"But we are very fond of you Gray." I stated, placing my hand on his and smiling. "And we would very much like to rekindle our friendship now we're back."

"Well, look me up over the road." Gray said. "I'd be pleased to show you around. See if the old place has changed any."

"That would be delightful." I said with a smile, and then I felt pins and needles in my left arm.

I frowned; I never felt pins and needles without good cause unless I was close to needing to feed. I had no need to feed yet, not to the point where my limbs fell asleep. I looked up at Miss Snooty, I know not why; I was merely drawn in that direction. She was quite focused on me and I thought I recognised the look. It was the one I primarily associated with Jane when she was burning somebody.

"Your Miss Marcia wouldn't happen to be the one behind the counter?" I asked.

"That's her." Gray agreed. "A beaut ain't she?"

"Yes." I conceded as I regarded Miss Marcia, trying to get her measure.

Miss Marcia frowned at me, as if she realised I was scrutinising her, but she didn't know what I had evaluated. Had she any idea what I was? What was she for that matter for I had no doubt she had caused my discomfort.

I rose to my feet and walked over to her, scenting the air carefully, but I was picking up nothing but human from her. Sometimes one had to get closer.

"Good day to you Miss Marcia, I am Liza Black. I was in school with your Gray. We were cheerleaders together." I said with my most welcoming smile as I held out my hand.

Miss Marcia frowned at me.

"It is called a handshake. It's considered polite to return it." I stated.

Miss Marcia reached out gingerly and took my hand. As I shook it I took note of her pulse, she was definitely human. However I was getting a strange feeling from her. It was similar to feeling the water that time with Mal. Now I could sense connections between everything, but it had nothing to do with molecules.

"What are you?" We both whispered at the same time, and it was strange but we both chose Latin.

"You speak Latin?" I asked.

"So do you." She returned.

"It is one of the classical languages, one must learn it to become truly accomplished, but you do not strike me as one who would receive a noble education. Why do you know Latin?"

Miss Marcia frowned, it was clear she found it hard to follow.

"You do not speak it well. You know just enough. I will have to ask Father about that." I mused before switching back to English. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Marcia, and we really must meet up for tea some time."

Miss Marcia gave me a careful look and it was clear she was analysing me yet again. I merely smiled and returned to my seat, determined that I would work out exactly who Miss Marcia was later. It was hard to think in the din of the diner and Prue demanded too much attention to allow one's mind to wander.

Our conversation now drifted back to reminiscing about school. It was a fun hour and I was looking forward to talking to Mal about it once I was home. I hoped that would be soon. I had my plans today and I wished to see them through.

This was not going to happen and that was clear when upon exiting the diner we came across Abbie, Gale, Yarrow and Vashti heading out for a Christmas Eve drink. Other than Prue and I, they were the last of the unmarried or childless through choice Muses who were our contemporaries. It transpired that they met every Christmas Eve and I felt cheated that I had never been invited, whilst at the same time I wished to go home.

"Just one drink. It'll be fun." Prue coaxed.

"But I am hardly dressed for that." I protested.

"It's just a drink at the Nook." Prue argued.

"Then let me call Mal, I should like him to join me." I said firmly.

The others tried to protest along the lines that it was girls only, but I was determined to have Mal there, if only for a quick escape after the one drink would inevitably lead to more. I rang Mal's cell as we walked to the Ingle Nook.

It rang until it cut out. I tried once more but still there was no answer. I bit my lip and then rang the house phone, but there was no answer there either, and that was definitely unusual, somebody always answered at the house. I needed to return home.

"Get this down you." Abbie said, and pushed a shot glass into my hand.

"No thank you." I said, pushing it back.

"Come on. It's Christmas Eve, let go a little." Prue declared.

"You got to listen to our captain." Yarrow observed.

"Liza doesn't drink." Gail stated. "She never did when we were away."

"That sounds like someone speaking from the bad side of a hangover." I said primly.

"Hey, we had fun. You went to sleep and let us all think you'd slept with Simon." Abbie protested.

"You jumped to conclusions and I knew that the more I protested the more you would think it true." I explained.

"That's true." Prue agreed. "But that's no excuse not to drink now."

"Maybe not, but I think I'll start a little lighter than a shot." I conceded.

"Then what's your poison?" She prompted.

"A fruity red wine." I stated.

Prue nodded and went to the bar. She returned with two red wines.

"Got to say Prue, I like your hair like that." Vashti stated as I took a cautious sip of my wine.

"Isn't it great. I got my personal stylist to do an emergency hair op after I let it go to dreadlocks." Prue stated.

"You had dreadlocks?" Yarrow asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah. You should have seen me yesterday. Complete mess. But my deputy here didn't let me down." Prue said as she hugged me with one arm.

"Liza cut your hair?" Yarrow asked in amazement.

"Yeah." Prue replied.

"Liza is skilled in all areas fashion." Abbie said happily. "In our junior year she taught us all to make our own dresses for prom. I am lousy at anything crafty, but with Liza's teaching I succeeded. But it was nothing like her own creations."

"Tell me about it." Gail remarked. "Remember that cute little outfit she created in the school colours."

"Oh yeah. It would make an ideal outfit now for impressing in meetings." Abbie agreed.

"Oh yeah, that perfectly cut pencil skirt and the blouse pulled in all the right places." Gail sighed, and then she looked saddened for a moment. "I'm sorry to hear about your aunt."

It took me a moment to remember to whom she referred.

"Aunt Alexis passing was sad, but she would have seen it as timely. Leave whilst they still want you darling and never outstay your welcome." I replied. I lifted my glass in toast. "Aunt Alexis, may you forever show the angels how to dress."

"Aunt Alexis." The others chorused and I had to drink the toast then.

With the warmth of the wine spreading through me I felt more inclined to drink. I drank more than was good for me perhaps. Even when our company moved on to the only nightclub in town, nothing more than a room above the Bait Store, but to each their own.

Prue and I continued drinking well into the night until I could feel my eyelids grow heavy. I felt perhaps it was time to go home, and I would go home now. I wished to go home, but was Prue now ready? There was only one way to find out.

"I am so drunk." I observed, trying to place my glass on the table and missing. "Why did I let you bring me here?"

"To have fun." Prue replied. "And I thought you'd only have one."

"How can I when it's so good. Why did I let you talk me into shots? Dear lord I am nauseous. We need to get home." I stated and rose to my feet and promptly fell back in the chair. "But I don't think we're walking and we're in no fit state to drive."

"We'll never get a cab this time on Christmas Eve." Prue observed.

"What about Tony?" I suggested, not relishing the thought of Mal seeing me in this state.

"Oh, no can't disturb them again." Prue observed.

"Disturb them, again?" I asked, my comprehension a little off.

"Yeah I walked…" Prue suddenly went cross-eyed and gagged.

"You caught them, and Tony said not to talk about it?" I guessed, feeling shocked.

Prue snorted as she nodded her head.

"You walked in on them having…mid coitus?" I asked, not quite believing it.

Prue couldn't quite nod her head but I recognised the signs of someone who had been Alphaed.

"I hope I remember in order to tease Tony the next time he is annoying me." I mused. "And if Tony is unavailable I must call Mal."

"Why didn't you think to call your boyfriend first?" Prue asked.

"Because Mal is going to be so pissed that I'm pissed." I said, and chuckled.

"God! Did you just swear?" Prue exclaimed.

"Perhaps." I grinned as I pulled out my cell phone and tried to remember how to operate it.

"Contacts." Prue said before draining her beer.

"Of course." I said, and then shook my head. "Don't need that. Call Malachite." I said and the phone began to ring.

"Liza?" He said as he answered. "It's midnight, where are you?"

"Midnight? Oh dear, guess Santa won't be calling tonight." I giggled as I realised it was midnight on Christmas Eve.

"Liza. Where are you?" Mal said in calm tones, although I was sure he was close to panic.

"The Ingle Nook. We require a lift home." I stated.

"We, being?" He prompted.

"Prue and I. Please come rescue us fair prince." I said delightfully.

"Where is the Ingle Nook exactly?" Mal asked and I remembered I hadn't given him a tour of the town.

"In town. Near the church." I stated, for the church was easy to spot.

"Hold on. I'll be there now." He promised. "But I haven't got a car."

"Take mine. The light blue Cayman at the back of the garage. The keys are on my dresser. If you bleep the bleeper you will know my car." I stated.

"Then I won't be long." Mal promised and it was clear that he was on the move.

"Diolch bach." I said happily and hung up.

"He doesn't know your car?" Prue inquired.

"We caught a plane and Mother got us from the airport. I use my old school car when I'm here. Mal's never seen it." I stated and was rather impressed by my ability to think on my feet so whilst inebriated.

"Right." Prue replied. "Want another round before he gets here?"

I shook my head knowing Mal would be prompt. It was strange I could almost sense his approach and I turned to the door and smiled at him as he entered.

"Mal, you're here." I cried, jumping up into his arms and kissing his cheek and then his lips before returning to the floor and taking his hand and leading him back to the table where Prue was now leaning her head.

"Of course I did." Mal said in the mean time. "Can your friend walk?"

"If I remember how to work my legs." Prue replied, talking into the table.

Mal sighed and took hold of Prue's arm and placed it around his shoulder before placing his other arm about her for support, and then he heaved her up. Prue swayed a little and I was certain she was putting it on for she had been a tad more coherent only moments before.

"You want to get the door bach?" He asked as I gathered up Prue's purse and coat.

I nodded and went ahead to hold the door open. Mal supported Prue through the door and out into the little lot where he'd left my Cayman. I opened the back door and Mal bundled Prue inside while I went around to the passenger door. I was safely belted in when Mal got into the driver's seat and pulled off.

"You'll have to give me directions to the Stables." He stated.

"It's three miles past the turning for Tregarran." I stated.

"Ok. Tell me when we're nearly there." He asked.

"Of course." I said. "How has your day been?"

"Ok I guess. Would have been better if I hadn't had to put up with Alec on my own." He stated.

"I am sorry about that. I did ring to see if you wished to join us but there was no answer." I stated.

"Billie decided I needed a swimming lesson." He stated.

"You were spending time with Billie?" I asked, feeling touched that he'd do that for my sister.

"Essie asked me if I'd distract her for an hour while they got Paul and Rachael settled in."

"It was good of you to do that." I observed while Prue snorted in the back seat, I had almost forgotten she was there.

"You know they were testing you." She remarked.

"Testing who?" I asked.

"Mal of course. Seeing if you'd make a good father for when you start getting busy." She stated, leaning forward so that she was looking through the gap of the chairs.

"We don't plan on children for a while yet." I stated.

"Yeah. But you're pushing thirty, your clock's gonna be ticking soon. Not to mention your parents are gonna want grandchildren from you. Maybe they're using Billie to start that process along. You know, get you in the mood." Prue observed.

"They just needed someone to distract Billie for an hour and someone had kidnapped Liza for the day so they could hardly ask her." Mal said a little shortly. "We just passed Tregarran, tell me when we're near the Stables."

"I will." I assured him.

"Wow, someone's grouchy." Prue remarked.

"I was starting to get worried about Liza, so yeah I'm a little grouchy." Mal stated, not shy to show his annoyance, and too worried to be polite.

"Here's the turning." I said, thankful that we'd arrived.

Mal nodded and pulled in to the yard.

"Well I'll see you kids later." Prue observed as she clambered out of the back of the car.

We sat and watched until she was in the door before Mal pulled off.

"I am sorry I worried you." I stated.

"It was only Essie assuring me that you were perfectly fine that I didn't come rushing out to find you." Mal stated, as if I doubted his sense of worry.

"I would have preferred an afternoon of swimming with you and Billie." I stated truthfully.

"I know bach." Mal said with a sigh.

"And I didn't want to drink, but Prue kept nagging, and some of our high school friends were there and tequila was involved." I stated, sounding pitiful even to myself.

"You know, for someone so strong willed you don't half get led sometimes?" Mal remarked.

"What can I say? I am a slave to peer pressure." I stated as Mal parked up in the garage.

"Well it doesn't matter now." Mal said, smiling at me. "Let's get you into bed."

"I'd like food first." I stated. "Are you hungry?"

"Maybe a little." Mal conceded.

"Then I will cook for us." I declared as we entered the kitchen.

"Why don't I cook the food?" Mal asked. "I don't know how much longer you'll stay on your feet."

"I'm not that drunk." I giggled.

"If you can walk along the line of the tiles I'll let you cook." Mal stated.

I snorted and began to follow the line created where some of the tiles met. It was harder than it seemed, they wanted to dance and I lost my footing. I chuckled as Mal caught me.

"I guess I am not as sober as I would like to think." I observed.

"Come on bach. I'll make you something to eat, you just sit right here." He stated as he placed me on the footstool I used to reach the worktop comfortably.

"But this is for standing on." I complained.

"Yeah, but I'd rather have you sit there than fall off the high stool." Mal said firmly and it was clear he was serious.

"You are so fussy tonight." I observed.

"Yeah. But I know your love of jumping off high things when you're drunk." Mal stated as he looked around the kitchen.

"I did that only once." I protested.

"And scared me half to death." Mal replied and he lifted me into the air and I gave a start as my heart beat in fear of the surprise that he had lifted me so. He placed me back on the floor. "I think you'll have to settle for a sandwich. It looks like Tobias has everything planned out for tomorrow and I don't want to mess him up."

"I will grab us a few things we can eat upstairs." I stated. "A midnight feast."

"Are we twelve now?" Mal asked.

"If we wish to be." I replied with a grin. "Come, I will need your large carrying capacity."

"Large carrying capacity?"

"Yes. With those long sensuous arms of yours." I crooned, running my hand down his arm. "I cannot begin to describe how wonderful it is to be enfolded in them." I added as I took his hand and twirled into him, wrapping his arms about me as I leant back into him.

"Well you're very huggable." Mal observed, pulling me closer and kissing my cheek. "But let's get you fed, and into bed."

"Oh that would be lovely." I stated as I deliberately confused his meaning in the happy glow of alcohol.

"What do you want me to carry?" Mal asked, ignoring me for he knew I did it on purpose.

"Oh, I will gather us some food." I stated and went into the pantry collecting snack items I used to berate Tony about eating.

Despite the fact I knew they were unhealthy it seemed manna from heaven now that I was so inebriated. What a wonderful midnight feast we would have. Mal and I would eat and then we'd do more. What a wonderful Christmas present to both of us…

"Do you still want to eat now, or would you rather go straight to sleep?" Mal asked.

I blinked and realised we were in my room, the snack food placed on my desk.

I picked up a baguette and began to make a sandwich of ham and coleslaw and salad. It would be a wonderful sandwich, the best one could imagine. It was the most magnificent sandwich, I mused as I broke a off a morsel to eat.

"You must try." I stated, holding it out to Mal.

He took it from me gingerly and placed it into his mouth.

"Is it not divine?" I asked. "The best midnight sandwich ever?"

Mal nodded, chewing in delight.

"Have some more." I whispered, breaking off a piece of bread and this time I ensured I placed it in his mouth.

"Well that was just bread." He stated.

"Sorry." I replied as I took another bite of sandwich.

"Give it here." He said and put his hands over mine, drawing the sandwich to him, and biting into the other end.

I was caught in his eyes for a moment while he smiled at me ever so wickedly as he chewed. I had to remind myself how to open my mouth and take another bite. Mal chuckled as he let go of my hands and sat back.

"I'll let you finish the rest." He said with a smile.

I nodded and finished the sandwich quickly, washing it down with soda. I broke off a piece of chocolate and placed it in my mouth. It was delicious and I wanted to share it with Mal. I picked up a piece and placed it in his mouth.

"You're determined to feed me." He observed.

"Forever my love." I whispered.

"Then I have to return the favour." He stated and broke off a piece of chocolate and placed it in my mouth.

Oh how wonderful it was to share in this experience with Mal. I was so enamoured that he wished to play along and as the chocolate melted on my tongue I decided that it wasn't food I required, or even sleep. It was Mal.

I locked his eyes with mine, taking hold of the front of his t-shirt to pull him closer as I placed my hand to his cheek and I pressed my lips to his. He responded as I hoped and I stood, bringing him with me, leading him to the bed. He fell on his back and I climbed on top of him, pushing up his t-shirt as I attempted to remove my own.

"Liza, do you know what you're doing?" He asked in urgency.

"No. I have never done this before." I replied as I managed to ride up his t-shirt and I kissed his chest.

Mal sat up and put me carefully aside, his t-shirt falling back into place. He watched me for a very long moment, and then he pulled off his t-shirt and I felt my breath catch for a moment, and didn't regain it as his lips met mine and he guided me to lie back, his hands travelling beneath my t-shirt until he was caressing my sides, his thumbs ever so arousing as they caressed near my naval.

I felt a conflict, wanting his hands to go higher and lower simultaneously. Of course if I were to follow convention they would have to go higher first. I sat up forcing Mal to sit up too. There was something almost relieved in his amused smile, but I ignored it as I pulled off my t-shirt, feeling a strange thrill to be in this state of undress when it had never mattered to me before. Now it had significance.

I took Mal's hand and placed it to my breast, although my bra still covered it, and Mal frowned at me.

"I thought you had something better in mind for your first time." He stated.

"I am somewhere comfortable and with the man I love, that is a lot better than many a first time." I stated, looking firmly into his eyes so that he would know I wanted this.

"But you're drunk and not thinking straight and if you were you wouldn't want it now." He stated. "And if I did adhere to your request tonight then you'd hate me forever."

"No I wouldn't." I protested.

"Well maybe not forever, but you would hate me tomorrow and for who knows how long after. I don't want that now we're finally starting to get somewhere." He whispered, his hands resting lightly against my shoulders.

"But I want this." I protested, placing my hands to his cheeks.

"So do I bach, but not when you're stinking drunk." He said softly, stroking back my hair.

"But I want to feel you." I said, pushing myself closer to him and placing my lips to the corner of his mouth.

"And you can." He said, pulling me against him in a less provocative position. "You can feel me now, right? Isn't this enough for tonight?"

"But I want more of you." I whispered, brushing my lips against his neck.

"I'll feel like I'm taking advantage." Mal stated.

"You are not. I want this. Oh how I want…to be sick." I gasped as I suddenly felt the need and I ran to the bathroom, arriving at the toilet in time to throw up.

I was aware that Mal was holding back my hair and rubbing my back. Thankfully I had reached the point where there was nothing left to evacuate, but I still felt terrible. Mal seemed to read my mind as he helped me to my feet and to the sink where he turned on the tap and offered me a glass of water. I swilled my mouth with it before cleaning my teeth several times and then following that with mouthwash. I splashed my face with water several times in the hope of cooling my fever, but in the end I merely wished to sleep.

I took Mal's hand and pulled him with me to the bed, climbing up on it and lying down on top of the covers. I was feeling too hot to go beneath them. I invited Mal to lie beside me.

"I should go back to my room." He stated.

"I'll behave myself now." I promised. "I just want to feel you as much as you are willing tonight."

"Ok, but the first sign of funny business and I'm out of here." Mal stated as he lay down beside me and took me in his arms.

I was much too hot for that; I had to cool down first. Besides it would be uncomfortable to sleep in my jeans. I managed to remove them and slipped beneath the comforter for the sake of modesty.

"For comfort's sake remove your jeans, you wear less at the pool." I murmured, my eyes closed.

Mal seemed to consider for a moment and then he did, although he got a spare blanket from my linen chest and pulled it around him. I smiled slightly at the irony as I took his hand ready to settle into sleep. No I wanted to feel his arms about me, so I turned my back to him and moved closer. Without a word he turned on his side and pulled me into his chest, but the blanket was somewhat itchy against my back. I reached behind me and pulled at the edge of the blanket. I pulled it around me as I backed into Mal once more. Mal hesitated for a moment, but then his arms tightened around me again and safe in Mal's arms I soon drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, ****BellaNessieCullen, Cara Gracious, ****Alphabloodwolf, ****Alexsandra, and Lsb123****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I felt somewhat slow when I awoke on Christmas morning. The first thing I was aware of was a strange sense that I was wearing fewer clothes than I normally would to bed. There were arms about me too, strong, caring arms that I could feel them against my midriff and which I hugged into my chest. There was a bare chest against my back, I could feel its naked warmth seep into me apart from the area where my bra rested. At least I wasn't completely naked for I had no recollection of the night before.<p>

I sat up slowly, turning as I did so and it was a relief to find Mal lying there, my mind was such that I feared it could have been anyone. After that initial relief I felt my heart stutter when I saw that Mal was wearing nothing more than his boxers, I wore only my underwear.

I felt a lurch in my stomach as I prayed nothing had happened, but there was only one way to find out. Even if Mal was offended that I remember naught if we had done anything, I had to put my mind to rest. I could stoke his ego later.

My hand shook as I reached out and placed it on his arm, which had the slightest sheen of sweat to it. Please let that be down to our exceptional body heats and being wrapped up in that thick wool blanket. I shook Mal gently and he stirred. Hi eyes opening wide to reveal that perfect green, I almost lost my nerve for a moment, but I had to know.

"What happened last night?" I asked. "Why are we in a state of undress?"

Mal sat up, rubbing his eyes, before he looked at me.

"You don't remember any of it?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Nothing about how you called me in the middle of the night to come pick you and your friend up from the pub?" He asked, watching my face for reaction.

"I remember going to the Ingle Nook with Prue." I stated placing my hands to my temples as my head throbbed with the strenuous task of thinking.

"Do you remember coming home?" He prompted.

I shook my head and wish I hadn't as I felt my brain rattle.

"So you don't remember your midnight feast and how you started to undress me?" He asked, sounding more amused than he should.

"I did what?" I exclaimed, my headache momentarily forgotten. "Did we…?"

Mal regarded me for a moment and I sat anxious to know the answer.

"Do you really think I'd take advantage like that?" Mal asked. "Even when you're telling me I'm not taking advantage?"

"Oh thank god." I sighed.

"Well that makes me feel real attractive." Mal said dryly.

"I am merely thanking god that nothing took place last night for I have forgotten it." I stated, placing my hand to his cheek. "For that would be the greatest sadness. I would not have felt ashamed of giving myself to you, or that I managed to seduce you beyond your ethics, but I would have been saddened because I would have forgotten what should be a cherished memory."

Mal held my hand to his cheek for a moment, before he removed it and held it to his lips in a kiss. He seemed to be steeling himself for something.

"Do you know how close I was to giving in last night?" He admitted sheepishly. "The only thing that was stopping me was imagining your horror today, knowing that I'd lost my will."

"Thank you for putting up with me." I stated as I hugged him. "And I'm sorry for behaving like such a monster last night."

"You weren't a monster. Just drunk." He stated. "You always act more on your primal urges when you're drunk. It's a good job I wasn't drunk too or we might have ended up…together."

"I'm sorry to have put upon you." I whispered.

"Liza, I like when you try to seduce me." He said, tapping my back. "I just don't want to give in and have you hate me for taking advantage of you when you're drunk."

"I will never hate you Malachite." I cried, pulling him even closer. "I will never ever hate you."

"Glad to hear it bach." Mal whispered and he kissed my head. "Now you should shower and dress, me too. We need to be ready to open presents soon."

"Of course." I whispered.

"Then I'll just take myself back to my room." Mal said carefully as he pulled my arms from around him and kissed my hands. "Let's just get dressed and we'll talk about this later."

I nodded my head.

"Now go shower." He stated, directing me toward the bathroom.

I entered the bathroom to wash for the day, hoping that the shower would rouse me from my hangover. I should not have drunk so much, I had to be happy and breezy today, and not feel as if a thousand pound gorilla was playing bongos on my skull. I decided to take a painkiller and hopefully it would help.

All I had available was aspirin, which I would not be able to take on an empty stomach. I wished to be over the worst before I saw anyone. Could I make it to the kitchen? However I found a solution in my bedroom. There was still a bag of chips and some bread left from the night previous. There was a slice of ham too.

I considered for a moment, it had been out on the top all night. However it was fairly cool in my room and I did need food in my stomach before I took any painkillers. I let go of all my reservations and made my sandwich with the ham and ate it with some potato chips. The fatty food actually tasted good in my state of hangover and I drank the rest of the soda with it. It had the desired effect in that it filled my stomach and I took the aspirin before dressing.

After eating the food, taking the painkillers and dressing I felt better. Styling my hair made me feel myself once more and I was ready to face Christmas Day with a smile. I pulled on my glittery antlers and opened my door and followed Billie's laughter to the playroom.

I knocked on the door before I opened it and stepped inside.

"Liza, look it's a stocking." She said, holding her stocking up for display. "There's one for you too."

"There is?" I asked.

"Course there is Lamb." Mother said, passing a stocking to me and kissing my cheek. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." I replied and hugged her. "And Merry Christmas to you Billie." I added, hugging my sister. "How are you enjoying the day so far?"

"It's wonderful. I had lots of chocolate and fruit in my stocking and I like your antlers have I got some too?" She said in a rush.

"I was hoping you would ask." I said and revealed the antlers that had been mine as a child.

"Thank you." Billie said as she took them from me and slipped them on her head. "We are matching now." She declared, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yes we are." I agreed.

"Are we going to get Mal now? He has a stocking too." Billie stated.

"Then yes. You should take it to him." I stated.

"Me?" She asked with a frown.

"Yeah." Mother agreed. "You look like a little reindeer, you might as well act like one."

"Can I fly like Rudolph?" Billie asked with a grin.

"No Baby, just take Mal his stocking." Mother replied.

Billie pouted a little.

"Do you want to fly little reindeer?" I asked and I lifted her into the air and held her so that she lay on her stomach before I moved her through the air and she giggled as I carried her to Mal's door and placed her on the floor.

Mother handed her a stocking and then knocked on the door before we arranged ourselves into a group. After a few seconds Billie grew impatient and knocked on the door again.

"Come on Mallie, it's Christmas." She called. "You got to wake up."

Mal opened the door and he was wearing a jumper with a big smiling snowman adorning it.

"I'm awake Billie bach." He said.

"I'm not Billie, I'm a reindeer." She stated. "And I brought your Christmas stocking."

"Why thank you Blitzen." Mal said as he took the stocking she offered him.

"Liza made me fly." Billie stated.

"She did?"

"Yes. Let's show him Sister." Billie said turning to me and I had to demonstrate how I had made her 'fly' earlier and she giggled again.

"That's some pretty good flying Blitzen." Mal said with a smile.

"I'm Billie again now." She stated then turned to Mother. "Mommy, we have to show Liza the tree. She didn't see it yesterday when the scarecrow lady didn't bring her back."

"Now Baby, we have to wait for Daddy." Mother said, picking Billie up. "Let's go back to the playroom and wait for him."

"Yes Mommy." Billie said sadly.

"Don't worry, Maurice is waking up." Mother said in a conspiratorial whisper.

"I can give him his stocking?" Billie asked in wonder.

"Yes."

Billie clapped her hands and hugged Mother.

"Thank you." She said as Mother carried her back to the playroom.

Mal and I followed them.

"I like your sweater." I stated. "Very festive."

"Yeah. Thought I should make the effort." Mal said with a smile. "Nice antlers by the way."

"Thank you." I said as I took his hand. "I have some for you." I added as I pulled him into my room.

"You do?"

"Yes. Sit down here and close your eyes." I stated as I led him to my makeup chair.

Mal obliged me and I went to retrieve the antlers from where I'd secreted them in a false drawer in my dresser. These differed from my ones and Billie's in that they were brown and more realistic if you discounted the bells on every prong. I carried them carefully in the hope that the bells would not jingle too much as I placed them on his head.

"Open your eyes." I stated and pressed the button on the side of the antlers and they began to move to the tune of 'Jingle Bells'.

Mal opened his eyes and laughed.

"Brilliant." He said with a huge grin. "Where'd you get them?"

"That would be telling." I said as I kissed his cheek. "Now we should go to the playroom before Billie misses us."

"Well I hope there's enough batteries in these." Mal observed as he rose to his feet.

"Why?" I asked as we walked toward the door.

"Cause I have a feeling Billie's going to want me to play it over and over." He stated.

"Possibly." I said with a grin.

"If they start getting on your nerves just give me the signal and I'll make them not work." Mal said with a wink.

"That would be wrong." I said, trying to sound disapproving, but it was hard not to smile a little that there may be an off-switch since I had not considered the fact that Billie might want to play it over and over again as toddlers tend to when they find something amusing.

"It would." Mal agreed. "I just thought I'd put it out there."

I laughed and kissed his hand before we reached the playroom and stepped back inside. Maurice and Ebony were now sat on the floor while Ebony helped Maurice to investigate his stocking. Billie was sat in front of him with her own stocking before her.

"Banana." She said as she held one up. "You take off the skin and then you eat the mushy bit." She stated as she demonstrated.

"Buh." Maurice observed as he picked up his own banana and he managed to peel it.

"Clever boy." Ebony observed proudly and kissed his head.

Maurice giggled before he took out the centre of the banana and ate it.

"Maurice, do you want to wear your hat?" Billie said, holding up a small Santa hat.

"Eh." Maurice said, holding banana covered hands out for it.

"Let's wipe your hands over first." Ebony said, wiping his hands with a baby wipe.

Maurice waited patiently until Ebony put the wipe down, and then reached out for the hat again.

"Shall I put it on your head?" Billie asked.

"Eh." Maurice said with a smile.

Billie grinned and moved closer to Maurice and placed the hat on his head.

"There we go. You look like Christmas now." She stated. "You see in the mirror?"

"Eh."

Billie stood and put her arms around Maurice's from behind and pulled him to his feet. His feet moved on the floor but it was clear there was no strength in his legs as Billie held him up and began walking over to the big window that was a mirror with the darkness still outside. Ebony was on edge, but Mother gave her a reassuring smile as Billie reached the window.

"See Maurice." She said, adjusting her arms a little to hold him up a little higher to window height. "You are like Christmas now, like me."

Maurice laughed and clapped his hands and kicked his legs. Billie lost her balance and fell on her bottom, Maurice in front of her. There was a moment where everyone held their breath, but Maurice laughed and turned to Billie and hugged her.

"Where's Alice with her camera when you need it?" Mother mused.

"Oh." I said, spying my old camera upon the shelf.

I took it down and was delighted to fine that the battery had a charge. I managed to load the battery in time to take a picture of Billie and Maurice hugging. Then I took one of Mother and Aunt Ebony as they fawned over the toddlers acting undeniably cute. Then one of Mal in his delightful jumper and antlers. He poked out his tongue and I took another picture before turning it back on the babies and capturing them as Billie attempted to pull Maurice to his feet again.

"I'll take him this time." Ebony stated as she picked Maurice up and I took a picture of them as Maurice hugged his mother.

Thus I became the chronicler of Billie and Maurice's first Christmas morning. Now and then Mal took the camera from me so that I could be in the pictures, but if truth be told I liked to take the pictures. It felt as if I was doing something special in capturing this day for the future. What would Billie and Maurice think when they looked at these pictures when they were older?

Since Billie was distracted by Maurice for so long, it was an hour before she questioned Mal on his antlers.

"They got bells on." She observed.

"Yeah. And they also do this." Mal stated and pressed the button.

Billie watched enthralled, then clapped her hands.

"Again!" She cried and Mal pressed the button again.

This time Billie sang along as she jumped around. This she repeated several times until Father entered the room with Nahuel. Billie cooed and jumped into Father's arms.

"It's Christmas Daddy and now we can open presents." She sang.

"Of course precious one." Father replied as he bounced Billie in his arms and I took a picture of them.

"Liza gave me antlers, but they're sparkly, not funny singing ones like Mal has. I got sparkly ones like Liza. We look the same. And Maurice wants to open his presents now." She said in her excitable way.

"He does?" Father asked.

"Yes. He told me." Billie said firmly. "Didn't you Maurice?"

Maurice giggled and held his hands up to Nahuel who picked him up. Maurice then reached toward Billie and kept reaching until Nahuel stepped closer to Father, and Maurice could reach Billie. He tapped her cheek happily as if agreeing with what she said.

"See. He wants to open presents." Billie said firmly.

"Then we should go open them." Mother said as she took Billie from Father and then took Father's hand.

Ebony took Maurice from Nahuel and copied Mother in taking his hand. Mal and I followed the two trios down the grand staircase and I paused a moment to take in the sight for the tree was magnificent. It was decorated so beautifully and I felt the slightest twinge of anger toward Prue that she had stopped me in being able to help with its decorating. I soon pushed the thoughts aside for I wished to enjoy Christmas Day without dwelling on any regrets I may have.

I smiled instead as I switched the camera to video mode and recorded Billie and Maurice opening their gifts. They were both sat in a nest of paper on a piece of carpet Father had put down on the cold tile floor of the entrance hall. This was something new to be honest. We have always had some formal decoration in the entrance hall, but never a tree for we had a single staircase as opposed to a split staircase so the tree stood in front of the stairs. However, there was more than enough room to manoeuvre around the tree for the entrance hall was so big.

When Tony and I were children we always had a tree set up in the informal sitting room. It leant a cosy little space for the opening of gifts. Then when Mother and Father were returned to us the tradition was begun of the Christmas tree being placed in the recreation room. It stemmed from a joke that first year when Mother and Father pretended Santa had set up the tree and placed all the gifts beneath it while we slept. It cost nothing to humour Mother for the sake of all our lost Christmases, and those she had lost before our birth thanks to the Volturi.

I pushed the dark thoughts away; this day was for enjoyment, not regrets.

Once Billie had opened her presents she wanted everyone else to have theirs. She rummaged under the tree finding all the presents she had wrapped in shiny red paper. Of course there were a lot more gifts than there was people because I had not factored in the possibility that the rest of the family would have been drafted in to helping Jane and would therefore not be here on the day.

Billie seemed to note this as she handed out the gifts to those who were present.

"Where is Tony? And Gracie?" She asked. "I have gifts for them too?"

"They'll be here later." Mother stated.

"What about everyone else?" Billie asked sadly as she looked around at all the gifts.

"They're working for Jane." Mother stated.

"They won't be here?" Billie replied with a frown.

"No." Mother replied, unhappy to have to tell Billie this.

"That's not nice at all." Billie complained. "They should be here for Christmas."

"You get to meet Uncle Paul and Auntie Rachael." Mother stated. "And don't forget Uncle Hunter."

"He is your brother?" Billie asked.

"Yeah."

"Why haven't I seen him yet?"

"Cause he's been busy on the Res. He's the Alpha so it's hard for him to get away." Mother explained.

"We could go visit him." Billie pointed out.

"We've been busy too." Mother stated. "But maybe we can visit him now you're a little older."

"Ok." Billie said with a nod. "So where is he?"

"He's in the rec room, Granny Ness and Grandpa Jake too." Mother stated. "Shall we go see them?"

"Yes." Billie said with a wide grin. "But I must pick up their gifts."

Billie tried to pick up all three together, but it was impossible because they were two big for her to handle all three together. She tried stacking the boxes, but the bows made them unstable and the tower was much too high for her to see where she was going.

"Shall I help you Sister?" I asked.

"Yes please." She replied.

I handed the camera to Mal then picked up the two boxes that were meant for our grandparents while Billie picked up the one for Uncle Hunter.

"Can we go see them now?" She asked.

"Of course Baby." Mother said, placing her hand on Billie's shoulder for a moment before we all moved to the recreation room.

Uncle Hunter was dozing; he'd drove through the night to get here because he'd wanted to make sure they could cope on the Res without him. Billie being a baby had no concept of this and she ran over to him and jumped on the seat beside him.

"Merry Christmas Uncle Hunter I have a present for you. It is so good to finally see you. You look like Grandpa Jake." She said quickly as she placed the gift in his lap.

Hunter opened his eyes then regarded Billie for a moment before he seemed to realise who she was.

"Hey there Billie, it's good to meet you too." He said with a smile as he picked up his gift. "You got me a present?"

"Yes. It's for Christmas." Billie stated. "Which is today. But don't open it yet." She ordered before she bounded up to me and held her hands out for the ones I was holding.

I passed one to her and she looked at the label before carrying it over to Granny Ness.

"This is your gift Grandma." She said and reached for the other since I had followed her. "And this one is for you Grandpa."

"Thank you Billie." They both said.

"Now you can open them." She said, holding up her hands.

All three of them opened their presents, and Billie watched them intently as the rest of us took our seats. It was then I noticed that Nahuel, Ebony and Maurice were not with us. Was this to give us time alone as a family, or was it that Nahuel had found the perfect juncture to duck out of the proceedings for a while? I had to wonder what we had done to him that he would shun us even now. He may not celebrate Christmas, but he must realise how important this was for Ebony.

I pushed the thoughts away, I would be happy this day. I owed it to everyone not to dwell on negatives. I turned my attention back to my grandparents and uncle as they opened the gifts Billie had got for them. Grandfather had a car, Grandmother an angel and Hunter a wolf. They were ceramic, from craft sets Billie had to decorate herself. She had been very proud of her work at the time, and now basked in the adulation she received from the recipients.

There was a commotion from the entrance hall and Mal and I went to investigate not to ruin Billie's moment of glory. When we arrived Nahuel was standing guard in front of Ebony and Maurice. He was crouched, ready to spring with his teeth bared and his fingers clawed. The focus of his hostility was Alec who merely stood on the bottom stair still and silent.

"What did you do?" I demanded.

"Nothing." Alec stated. "I merely wished to pass the way you had come and Nahuel accused me of trying to attack his mate and child."

"Could you not have doubled back, used one of the other stairs?" I asked.

"I was following your most recent scent trail."

"You wanted to kill my son." Nahuel growled.

"I intended nothing of the sort." Alec snapped. "Why would I harm the boy? What would I gain from it? I have no personal attachment to him and it would hinder my fragile friendship with Liza and Mal. I do not harm dhampir. Even when I hunted them for the Volturi I never once harmed them. Mal, Liza, I kidnapped you and put you into sleep, but did I ever raise a hand against you?"

Mal and I regarded each other for a moment.

"You didn't exactly make me comfortable, but you've never hit me." Mal stated.

"And although you've hurt me emotionally, you have never done so physically." I stated. "Nahuel, he has no intention of harming Maurice, but should you attack him I'm sure he wouldn't think twice about defending himself."

"Your judgement is hardly sound." Nahuel stated. "You stopped his execution. If you had shown better judgement that day he'd no longer be a threat."

"I made the best decision possible that day." I hissed. "I saw the true threat beyond the obvious. That threat is the Volturi and they win if we fight amongst ourselves." I stated. "Alec, go back up the stairs and come down the back staircase. Mal and I will meet you in the library."

"Yes Liza." Alec stated, and then went up the stairs.

"I will keep him out of your way for the rest of the day." I promised. "But he wouldn't hurt you in this house for fear of Mother's wrath."

"That will be a comforting thought when my son is dead." Nahuel hissed.

"Nahuel, you're scaring Maurice." Ebony said firmly. "Calm down."

"Why can't we return to home now?" He demanded slipping into Spanish.

"Because it's Christmas. And may I point out that I doubt there's a language you can speak that Liza doesn't know." Ebony said with a glare. "Liza could you take Maurice to the rec room, I think Nahuel and I need to talk." She added as she placed Maurice in my arms.

Nahuel looked at me as if he was about to rip my throat out, but Ebony growled in warning.

"I will take him to Mother then meet Alec in the library." I stated before turning and carrying Maurice through to the recreation room.

Billie was asking Hunter endless questions about himself when we entered, but then she turned and clapped her hands.

"Uncle Hunter, this is my cousin Maurice." She said happily, and I placed Maurice on the sofa beside her.

_Mother, could you watch him for Aunt Ebony while Mal and I go and speak with Alec?_ I asked.

_Of course. What's going on?_ She asked as she moved nearer to Maurice.

_Nahuel doesn't much care for Alec to be too close to his son._ I explained.

_Right. Well you'd better take Alec somewhere else and find something for him to do for the day so that he's not anywhere near Nahuel. You can't blame him for being protective of his son._

_Of course Mother. I agreed. I will find some task for him to do_.

I took Mal's hand and we went to the library where Alec was standing silently in the middle of the room.

"Why do you always do that?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" Alec asked, suddenly coming to life.

"You always merely stand there. A human would sit with the choice of chairs in this room." I explained.

"I suppose I'm used to standing." Alec replied.

"But if you're coming to college with us you'll have to act more human." Mal stated. "So if you are waiting for someone you should sit. Or if you have to stand, fidget a little. Nobody just stands there unmoving. It's unnerving."

"You are right of course." Alec said with a frown. "As Volturi we never worried about fitting in."

"What about when you were hunting dhampir?" I asked.

"I was usually among others and I merely mirrored them." Alec stated.

"That could get creepy." Mal said as he sat in one of the chairs. "You'll have to learn to do it automatically, without thinking."

"How do you propose I do that?" Alec asked as he sat down and mirrored exactly how Mal was sitting.

"For a start don't mirror guys." Mal said with a smile.

"Why not?"

"Humans mirror those they wish to sleep with." I stated. "It is part of their ingrained behaviour. That is why you should not mirror someone unless you wish to entice them to bed." I stated as I sat on the arm of the chair Mal had taken.

"Perhaps that would explain my success in attracting dhampir." Alec mused.

"It is nice to know that I was never truly attracted to you, it was merely a result of your bad attempt at trying to fit into your human surroundings." I said lightly.

"Amusing." Alec said dryly.

"You put forth the theory." I said brightly.

Alec gave me a wary look.

"And now you are acting more human." I stated. "Allowing your true feelings to be known. I would gladly wager that you had to watch any reaction you had in front of Aro. To edit them until nothing showed on the surface?"

"It is something that happens to all vampires regardless of their desire." Alec stated. "It is through practice that their faces become animated once more."

"Then you need to practice."

"I have a lot to practice." Alec observed. "What tips can you give me?"

"Firstly you need to keep breathing." Mal stated. "You have a habit of holding your breath when you're not talking or smelling the air."

"But there is no need for me to breathe. Is it not a waste of air?" Alec asked.

"You don't actually process the air." I stated. "But humans do breathe and someone might notice that you are not breathing."

"So rather than run the risk of not breathing when you're with company you should get into continuous breathing all the time." Mal added.

"What if I find a scent enticing and I'll fall into the hunt if I do not stop smelling them?"

"Then you hold your breath but move your shoulders somewhat so that it looks as if you breathe." I stated.

"Any other tips?"

"You need to learn to fidget slightly." I stated. "You can put on the air of good bearing, but even those with the best deportment will move into a more comfortable position from time to time."

"How would I do that?" Alec asked.

"Move your weight a little. If you find something tiresome pretend that you're trying not to yawn." I stated.

"Lean your head on your hand, that's good if you're watching a movie when it's quite late." Mal said, demonstrating.

"Like this?" Alec asked as he copied.

"Yes. You look convincingly bored." I said with a smile. "I think perhaps it would help you to practice in front of a mirror so that you may observe yourself and see how to improve."

"You wish to be rid of me for the day." He stated.

"Merely that you keep a discreet distance from the main proceedings for the day to maintain a harmonious equilibrium in deference to the season." I stated.

"You wish me to be confined to my room this day?" Alec asked.

"Yes."

"I suppose I cannot complain. A day of imprisonment is better than not existing." He remarked. "Although I request that you come visit me at least once today. I saw nothing of you yesterday."

"We will not leave you alone all day, but you can not expect us to visit with you constantly. We will be spending time with our family through the day. You can not become impatient and kick up a fuss if you do not see me for a good few hours." I warned.

"I will behave myself." Alec said solemnly. "I promise you."

"Then I can trust you to return to your room now?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course." Alec replied with a solemn bow.

"Actually maybe we should see him up to his room." Mal stated. "What if Nahuel and Ebony are still upstairs?"

"Of course." I said, rising to my feet. "We must protect Alec as well as our family."

"Yes." Mal agreed, although I was certain this was not his intention at all.

We led Alec through to the dining room, I stopped a moment to admire Father's table laid out in all its Christmas glory. We then herded Alec up the south stairs and to his room. He stepped inside without another word and I decided that he would stay there. I hoped that he would stay there and would feel thoroughly disappointed if he did happen to leave his room and cause trouble again this day.

Then taking Mal's hand I smiled as I pushed Alec from my thoughts and descended the stairs to share Christmas with my family.

The day was going well. The children were enjoying themselves immensely with all the magic Christmas had to offer. Even Nahuel seemed to relinquish some of his hostility once he was certain that Alec was confined to quarters for the day. There were no upsets, not even when Alex brought Dannan to meet his parents.

In fact Aunt Rachael and Uncle Paul seemed pleased with her. I would go so far as to say Rachael was fond of Dannan after an hour or so of them talking. Paul seemed more relieved that his son had finally found the one for him and would now have a chance to live his life rather than be subjected to a lifetime of loneliness and duty than anything else. Knowing Paul's famous temperament he was more than likely reserving his judgement of Dannan until after she had birthed another man's child. I hoped he wouldn't regret the decision to bond sooner.

The disruption occurred with the arrival of Grace and Tony, and Prue of course. It was clear from Tony's expression that he was nearly driven crazy by his future sister in law. She had almost spoilt his surprise for Grace and it annoyed Tony, although he was too gentleman to say anything to her. I wondered if I should say something on his behalf. Of course I would have to determine a way to broach the subject without making it seem as if Tony had complained to me about Prue. I could claim twin intuition and wheedle it out of Prue. Would I get away with saying that I sense Tony is upset with Prue. Why is this? Would Prue admit why?

It looked as if I would not get a chance to talk to Prue at all this evening. Despite kidnapping me for the whole of Christmas Eve, she endeavoured to ignore me. Instead she made a beeline for Uncle Hunter.

"Oh my god Hunter is that you!" She exclaimed. "Look at you! You haven't aged a bit."

"I just eat right and look after myself." Hunter stated with a shrug.

"I wish I'd thought of that." Prue said sadly.

"You look great." Hunter replied with a smile. "Really you do. What you been doing with yourself all these years?"

"If I tell you that I'll have to kill you." Prue purred, and Hunter laughed.

"She was a scarecrow in a field in Iowa." Billie said helpfully as she jumped up onto the sofa and settled between them. "What happened to all your nice hair scarecrow lady?"

"I'm no longer a scarecrow so I cut it off." Prue replied.

"I guess it's pretty now too. You look more like Gracie now, but with short hair."

"People always said we look alike." Prue agreed and Billie beamed.

"I made you a present, I couldn't buy you one cause I didn't know you then, but when Daddy said you were coming to Christmas dinner I made you something. And I got to get the gifts for Tony and Gracie too. I will go get them from the tree." Billie stated as she jumped off the sofa.

"I've brought them in for you." Mother stated as she placed the three parcels on the table.

Billie giggled as she went to the table and handed out the presents. She then watched Tony, Grace and Prue as they opened their gifts. Tony had a stuffed wolf, Grace a notebook that Billie had decorated the front cover of, these I knew. What I was interested in was what Billie had made for Prue, it turned out to be a picture.

"It was you, but you cut your hair now." Billie explained.

"It's very good." Prue said with a smile. "It's the best portrait anyone has ever painted of me."

"It is?" Billie asked.

"Yep."

"I'm glad you like it. Painting is my favourite thing to do in the whole world. Oh and swimming too. I like painting and swimming." Billie said with a nod. "I'm gonna play with Maurice now."

Billie kissed each of them in turn then ran off to the corner where Ebony had set up a soft play mat and the baby toys Maurice had received for Christmas. Billie sat down to show him how to play like a big kid. Maurice loved the attention.

"Merry Christmas Sis." Tony said and hugged me.

"Merry Christmas Brother." I said as I hugged him in return. "And Merry Christmas to you too Grace." I added as I hugged her.

"Merry Christmas Liza." Grace replied. "And you too Mal." She added as she hugged Mal.

"Merry Christmas Grace." Mal replied. "And you Tony."

"Yeah." Tony said, giving Mal a questioning look before pulling him into an embrace. "Merry Christmas Brother."

"Thanks." Mal said, and tapped Tony's back.

Tony stepped away from Mal and placed his hand on his shoulder. As my brother smiled at my potential lover I knew that they held a silent conversation to which I was not privy. It bugged me to know what they were saying, especially since I knew the conversation was about me.

I placed my hand on Tony's bare forearm.

_This is boy talk Sis. _Tony thought as he turned to me and broke his connection with Mal. _It's not right for you to eavesdrop on it. Would you like it if I did it to you and Grace?_

I had to concede that I would not like that very much, but I did not like being discussed between the men in my life either.

"We should check on Alec." I said coldly as I took Mal's hand.

Mal was somewhat confused as I pulled him all the way through to the dining room and up the south stairs and all the way up to the attic.

"We're not checking on Alec?" Mal asked as we passed the first floor landing.

"Shhh." I hissed, pressing my fingers to his lips before I pulled him further up the stairs and to the attics.

I led him along the long corridor to the room with my cushion fort. This time I locked the door of the room before I led Mal into the fort. He gave me a questioning look.

"I merely wished some time alone with you." I whispered as I stroked his cheek. "We have not had much time this day."

"Cause it's Christmas and I thought you wanted to spend it with your family." Mal replied.

"I also want to spend it with you." I stated as I placed my lips to his. "I do not intend to go beyond kissing, but can we not take five minuets out from festivities?" I asked.

"As long as this isn't your attempt to get me to reveal what Tony wanted to talk to me about." Mal said.

"It's nothing of the sort." I stated as I pulled at the front of his snowman sweater and lay back, bringing him with me.

I had to remove my antlers before I placed my hand behind Mal's head and directed his lips to mine. Oh such magic as they met and his body lay next to mine. I felt the press of his chest to mine, and what a delight that was as we continued to kiss. How wonderfully his tongue danced with mine as his hands caressed my body. It was such a delight and I tangled my fingers in his hair, glad I had convinced him to keep his hair long. What I wouldn't give now to see his hair in sunlight, to feel it warmed by the sun as the gold highlights danced.

I moaned in delight as I felt my body thrill, moving my hand up beneath his sweater until I could caress his chest with my thumb. If I had been braver I would have gone lower, but for now I would settle for his chest and this pleasurable kissing. Oh my sweet Malachite.

Mal twisted and now I rested on his chest as he reached up to stroke back my hair.

"You always amaze me." He whispered. "I wouldn't have guessed you'd do this today."

"Why not?" I asked with a frown.

"After last night I was worried you'd be cold toward me today." He said, a little shyly.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you always have in the past. You pulled back and didn't mention what happened." He explained.

"That's because I was waiting for you to mention something. I had no certainty that you liked me, and was afraid you used the fact that I was drunk as an excuse to turn me down, and I would not have coped with such rejection." I stated.

"And I never brought it up cause I thought you were embarrassed about what happened. And I also didn't want to make you feel obligated." He observed.

"Obligated?" I questioned.

"Well, a drunken pass doesn't necessarily mean the person likes you, but you're so honourable that you'd feel obligate to follow through on your promise even though you made it when you were drunk." He replied.

"I see. Did I not hint enough when sober?" I asked.

"There were plenty of hints, but I couldn't make the first move." Mal said firmly.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to lose your friendship if I was wrong. I didn't want to make you feel awkward or pressurised into anything. If we're meant to be, it will happen in time."

"I do love you Malachite." I whispered, looking deeply into his green eyes. "But I could not admit that to you without the certainty that you would reciprocate. You know how I like to plan everything."

"I do." Mal said. "And has everything gone to plan?"

"Not at all." I said, shaking my head. "Not that I'm complaining about the outcome. It is what I desired, we merely arrived here along a different route than I'd intended."

"And you're ok with that?" Mal asked.

"Why shouldn't I be? It may not have been declared as I had intended, but I can say it freely now." I began.

"I love you Liza." Mal said softly, hugging me into his chest and stroking my hair.

"If I said that it would be quite narcissistic of me." I said with a giggle. "I can freely say I love you Malachite." I added in serious tones.

Mal sighed happily before he guided my chin up with his fingers so that I could meet his lips once more. The kiss was so exquisite. Mal's hands went to my waist at first, and had I been wearing a top he would have moved his hands beneath it, but as always on Christmas Day I was wearing a dress. Now his right hand moved down to my thigh and then trailed back up beneath my skirt until his hand rested on my hip. I could feel the warmth of it through my tights, and his thumb rested in the crook of my lap. I knew that if I encouraged him he would trail further in, but he would not proceed further than this without my consent.

I liked that he wished to go at my pace. Had we been somewhere more secluded I would have gladly encouraged him on, but we could go no further than kissing, and perhaps a little familiar touching, I decided as I slid my hand beneath his sweater. This was good for now, but we had little time to fully appreciate each other because it wouldn't be long for dinner.

I had judged our absence as being no more than fifteen minuets, but we had merely been checking on Alec. That would not explain why we had been gone so long, for we would have to check on Alec to put some credence to our story.

"We should stop now." I whispered, barely able to pull my lips from his.

"It's the right thing to do." Mal murmured, his fingers lightly massaging my hip.

"We have to visit with Alec before we go back down to the others."

"Would it be so wrong if we spent the rest of the day up here?" Mal asked, rolling me onto my back, and nuzzling at my neck.

I moaned slightly before regaining my thoughts.

"But Father has prepared a fantastic meal and it would be rude not to eat it." I stated, pushing him back onto his back, but unable to break from the kiss.

"You're right." Mal said, and he managed to push me away from him, "But let's just lie here a minuet." He added and he guided me beside him and I lay cradled in his arm.

"Why do we need to lie here a minuet?" I asked, trying to make my breathing normal once more.

"Just to get our breathing back to normal and such. How would you put it? To cool our passions until we can successfully face your family."

"Our family." I corrected. "Even if there was nothing between us, you are part of the family. Part of the extended family yes, but still family."

"Yes." Mal replied. "I'll have to tell you about that sometime. About when I was travelling with Jazz and Alice and meeting the other Cullens."

"That would be nice." I mused as I twirled a strand of my own hair about my fingers.

"There's so much I want to tell you now. I want you to know all of me."

"I've been trying to get you to talk about your past all autumn." I stated.

"I know. But I don't like talking about my past." He said sadly as he took my hand and entwined our fingers gently. "I can only do that with someone special. The one I wish to spend my life with."

I smiled as I realised that person was me. I would very much like to spend my life with Mal, all of my life that stretched into unknown eternity. Was this how it felt to imprint, to know without doubt that you could never tolerate another in your life, that only that one person would do? Or was this love? I cared not, for either way one thing was clear, I loved Mal dearly and would do so forever.

"I think we've rested long enough." Mal said, tapping my hand before he sat up, bringing me with him since he still had his arm about me.

"Yes." I said, turning to him, then laughed. "I think we may have to stop by your room so you can brush your hair." I stated, attempting to smooth it down. "As it is people will know from one look what we have been doing." I added as I straightened out his antlers.

"Well I can get away with being a little ruffled, but you might want to smooth out your curls a little." He stated as he placed my antlers back on my head and he kissed my nose.

"We could both do with a little grooming before we return to the others." I stated as I stood. "Perhaps before we check on Alec too."

"Good idea." Mal said as he knelt beside me because he was too tall to stand.

We moved out of the fort and left the room, going down the north stairs since they were closer to our bedrooms. We separated in order to straighten ourselves out. Other than re-fixing my curls and pulling my dress back into place there was not much more to do. I was thankful I had not donned make-up this morning and had no need to replace it. Or wash it away since it would most likely be smeared.

I watched my grin spread across my face and I realised that I would not have minded that. Some visual representation to the intensity of our kisses. It was something I would try when we were at his cabin. Perhaps the red lipstick I had bought once on a whim but never found the nerve to wear.

I placed my antlers back on and adjusted them, before leaving my room to find Mal waiting in the corridor.

"You could have waited in my room." I stated.

"And be tempted by the bed?" Mal asked. "I thought it would be safer waiting out here. Let's go check on Alec."

I nodded and took Mal's hand.

I knocked on Alec's door.

"It is Liza." I called, when it was clear he would not answer.

"Please, come in." Alec called.

Mal and I entered and Alec looked between us both.

"You have been together." He stated.

"If we have it is none of your concern." I said curtly.

"No. I can smell it on you both. It is obvious. You should have attempted to cover it with icky chemicals." Alec replied.

"How often did you spy on me in Riverside?" I demanded.

Alec merely blinked.

"Well I see you've been practicing blinking." Mal said cheerfully trying to change the subject before I'd become upset by Alec's answer.

"Yes. Among other things. I am sorry to sound accusatory, but I am merely offering you a little advice in return. I have to practice saying it in more civil terms." Alec said, and sounded almost sincere. "You smell as if you have been enjoying each others company, it will be apparent to everyone's senses."

"Only to vampire senses and Father is the only vampire present." I stated. "I doubt he will be under any delusions of what we were doing, and Mother would have sensed us on some level. Besides, we have no time to shower now, and it will hint that we did more than kiss."

"You are right of course." Alec observed. "I know you come to see me as your excuse to sneak off, I do not mind. However I am feeling bored, is there nothing you can offer me to alleviate it?"

"Do you know how to use a computer?" I asked.

"Aro declared that we should all learn." Alec stated.

"And did you?" I prompted.

"Yes." Alec replied in tones that suggested it should be obvious.

"Very well. I will lend you my laptop." I stated. "Hold on but a moment."

I went to my room, Mal following me.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Alec will never guess my password and I will enter him on the guest account." I answered in a whisper.

"Ok." Mal replied. "But I could always give him mine."

"We have to show him at least a little trust, and he will not know my password." I assured him.

"As long as you're sure." Mal said, sounding doubtful.

"I am." I said, starting my laptop to give it time to load by the time we reached Alec's room. "Besides, I keep everything important on flash-drives."

Mal carried the charger for me and Alec was very thankful when he received both charger and laptop. He settled down immediately at the desk and began to surf the Internet.

Mal and I returned downstairs and nobody made comment on our long absence. The only indication that any one had paid attention to the length of time was when Prue winked at me in one of the moments she turned her attention away from Hunter. They appeared to be getting on fine and I wondered if they would spend the night together.

Dinner was served at six and we all settled around the table.

"Hey, where's Alec?" Prue asked. "I know he's on the naughty step, but shouldn't he at least be allowed something to eat."

Damn it, I'd forgotten the story I had told her.

"I'll go let him know dinner's ready." Mother said, rising to her feet, and she had clearly read everything from my mind.

Father discreetly made up another place while Prue watched Mother out the door. That place was next to me and it seemed inevitable for I was so far away from Prue. Typical.

It was clear that Alec was in a state of shock as he sat down next to me. He had not been expecting to come to dinner, but now he was here and seemed to be touched by the invitation. I regarded him as we all began to eat and there was no pretence in his enjoyment of this moment. He was treating it as if it was a great honour.

I shared a look with Mal for he too had noticed Alec's behaviour. We would discuss this later, but for now I decided to enjoy this meal with my family and friends and worry about such riddles later.

All in all the meal went well and it was a great Christmas. Even washing the dishes seemed like a treat because I'd been itching to get in the kitchen all day. Mal offered to wipe the dishes and since there was no chance of Nahuel coming down to the kitchen, Alec joined us too.

"I can not believe I was invited to join your family feast." He observed. "I have never been to one so lavish since my human life ended."

"You've been to dinner with us all week." Mal stated. "You complained about watching us eat."

"Yes. But that was functional eating. It wasn't a special feast where only family and friends need attend. I am honoured to have been part of that. I would like to do something similar with my children when they are returned." He mused.

"Any news on them yet?" Mal asked casually.

"Jane said they have been located. I have faith my sister will retrieve them alive and undamaged." Alec said firmly, and it was clear that he really needed to believe this.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Believe it or not they had reached the border of Iowa and Nebraska before they were captured. Jane believes they are still being held to be auctioned on New Years Eve in a special sale."

"That's awful." I declared.

"It is. Jane is hoping this will give her the chance to put an end to the slave trade."

"I hope nobody gets hurt in the mean time." I replied. "Especially your children."

"I have faith that they will defend themselves when it comes to life or death." Alec stated.

"I'm sure they will." I replied, avoiding the thoughts that if they were such seasoned fighters they would not have been taken in the first place.

Of course I could fight quite well, but against Alec I had been helpless. If one of the vampires had the ability to render them senseless then they might not have been able to fight at that point, but they could when they had a chance at freedom. It depended on the hand you were dealt.

"They will definitely give them hell." I said in firmer tones.

"Especially if Lilly manages to rally them. She is most protective of her siblings."

Alec spent the rest of that time in the kitchen talking about his children, naming them all and explaining what he loved best about each of them. He certainly sounded like a pleased father. It saddened me somewhat that he had overlooked their safety to come find me. I would have been more inclined to be his friend had he shown me that he could love unconditionally and had the ability to care for others.

I discussed this later with Mal after Alec had returned to his room. We had to keep our voices down however for Hunter was staying in Tony's room while here and he had disappeared there with Prue some time after dinner. I was successfully ignoring the sounds now emanating from the room. How did Hunter do that so easily when the house was so full? Was it merely a case of not worrying what others thought?

One thing was clear; I could not sleep with my bed against the wall.

"Are you ready for sleep?" I asked Mal.

"Yeah. We did have a late night last night." He replied with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry about that." I said, ducking my head.

"Well I can't really complain." Mal said, wrapping his arms about me and kissing at my neck.

I laughed.

"As much as I want to re-enact this afternoon, can we please change, and then move the bed?"

"Move the bed?" Mal asked as he pulled away from me.

"I will not sleep hearing that all night." I said, pointing at the wall.

"Yeah. I see what you mean. I'll just go get changed and I'll be back in a mo."

"Just come straight in. You know the drill." I replied as I kissed him.

Mal nodded, and then we broke apart while I went to my bathroom to dress for bed. When I stepped out of the bathroom Mal was back and dressed in his pyjamas. Together we moved the bed as far as we could without giving hint that we were moving it. Then we climbed into bed.

We kept to our familiar sides, which meant Mal had to climb in first. I climbed in beside him and snuggled into his arms. I met his lips and felt thrilled as his hand moved up beneath my pyjama top. If truth be told that was why I had worn it. I allowed my hands to trail over him and this we continued for about an hour, before it was either go further or stop.

I was not as free as Hunter and definitely not Prue who was extremely vocal considering she was opposite the nursery. Therefore our only option was to stop for tonight. I pulled my lips away from Mal and smiled.

"Time for sleep now?" Mal asked and I nodded.

He stroked back my hair and kissed me one last time before he encouraged me to turn over, and then he pulled me against his chest, wrapping his arms around me protectively. I wrapped my arms about his and I felt safe and content.

"Goodnight Malachite." I whispered.

"Night, night Liza." Mal replied and kissed the back of my head.

I smiled and kissed his hand before settling down to sleep.

When I awoke the next morning Mal's arms were still about me and I drifted, enjoying my moment with Mal. I turned to him, and smiled to find that he was awake too. I wrapped my arms about his neck and pressed my lips to his. His hand travelled my leg and brought it up around his waist.

We kissed for a while before I remembered that we had to get up for the day. I pulled away from Mal giving him an apologetic look.

"When we're at the cabin we'll stay in bed all day if you want." He whispered, and I giggled.

"But right now…" He said sadly.

"Yeah."

We climbed out of bed and had to move it back to the wall so that Mal could exit.

I went to wash and dress for the day feeling happy. Mal and I were now together, I was certain of that. We were together and taking things slowly until we could finally be one. It was something both of us wanted and I was glad to finally be able to truly think of Mal as mine.

It was these happy thoughts that carried me through such an uneventful day. Other than the two hours I spent swimming I did nothing. I would have found somewhere quiet to be alone with Mal had Mother not made the strangest request after lunch.

"So Lamb, what's the status with Mal now?" She asked.

"We are friends." I stated.

"Good. So he won't need to stay in your room tonight making out." She said with a grin.

"Excuse me?" I asked, feeling mortified that she was acknowledging that she knew what I was doing.

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but I feel a little uncomfortable with you and Mal sharing a bed and doing other things in my house when you're not serious about each other. If you were in a relationship then that would be different, but like you said, you're just friends, so until you get all those uncertainties ironed out, I'd prefer you not to sleep with him until you can look me in the face and tell me he's your boyfriend."

I looked into Mother's eyes, ready to declare it. But I realised I could not do that for Mal and I had not discussed the status of our relationship. We were going to be lovers and we had discussed our feelings, but we were yet to say aloud that we were in a romantic relationship. I had only called him my boyfriend to warn Prue off. I had brushed it aside with my excuse when Mal had declared how much he had liked it later. I could not lie to Mother.

I shook my head.

"Then you can sleep on your own tonight. You can do whatever the hell you want when you go back to college, but I can't condone it under my roof if you're just friends." Mother said firmly.

"Yes Mother." I promised.

As I walked away from Mother I realised I now faced the task of explaining all this to Mal. Where did I begin?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**You'll notice that the chapters this week are alternate POVs of the same incident. I just wanted to re-establish how the twins see things differently. There are differences in the narration, but the dialogue between the twins themselves is mostly the same.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, BellaNessieCullen, Alexsandra, Alphabloodwolf, and Lsb123 **

* * *

><p>I heard knocking and that awoke me. I opened my eyes and checked the time. It was four in the morning and I wished to sleep longer. I decided to ignore the knocking until I realised it was coming from above and a flashlight shone in my eyes. I blinked and looked up to my skylight, there was somebody up there. It took only a moment longer for me to realise who it was.<p>

_Tony what are you doing on the roof?_ I demanded.

_Come up here._ He said.

_What? Why?_ I hissed, wondering what could possibly be so important at silly o'clock in the morning.

_Will you just trust me Sis?_ He asked solemnly.

_Very well._ I said with a sigh and slid out of bed.

_Come on. Jump through the skylight._ He stated as he opened it.

_What!_ I exclaimed.

_You know you can do it Eliza, and I'll catch you anyway. This way no one will know you're leaving. Mostly Alec won't know you're leaving and try to follow._ He explained.

_Why? Where are we going?_ I asked.

_Just come on and I'll show you. _Tony stated as he reached his arms down into my room.

_Can I dress first?_ I asked.

_I got some clothes for you._ He stated and this was the truth. Let's just make a break for it now. _I want to spend time with you without having to share you with Mal or Alec or even Billie for that matter. We haven't had any time together since you've been back._

_That is true, but did you have to call on me at such an ungodly hour? _I asked as I leaped up and caught hold of his hands.

_Ungodly?_ He asked as he pulled me outside. _I'm usually in work now._

_Yes._ I agreed as I settled on the lower roof as Tony closed and locked the skylight. _I forget that at times._

_Let's get out of here and then we can talk._ Tony said, taking my hand.

_Should I at least let Mother know I'm leaving?_ I asked.

_Mom knows._ She suggested I grab you this early. T_ony replied, and I suddenly saw her reason for me to sleep alone. Now let's go in case Alec hears us_.

_But what about Mal?_ I asked, feeling somewhat stubborn in that moment, having been conspired against in such a way.

_You spend all your time with him and he'll have you when you go back to Riverside. Prue has spent more time with you than I have._ Tony said sadly.

I had to calculate a moment, but there was no denying it, I had spent more time with everyone else than Tony.

"Yes you're right." I said aloud.

Tony put his finger to his lips then guided me to the edge of the roof.

_We must jump off?_ I asked, feeling my heart catch in my throat.

_Quickest way to ground level. It's only two stories here, we'll be fine._ Tony assured me. _I've done it before_.

_When?_ I demanded for I had never known him to jump from the roof.

_That time I was chasing Alec. Now come on, just don't think about it._ Tony stated and he backed us from the edge before we took a running jump.

We landed silently on the grass and I felt elated as Tony led me into the trees.

_You can dress at the Stables, and we'll head out in my truck._ He explained as we ran through the trees.

_And thus we escape the risk of Alec following?_ I surmised.

_Exactly._ Tony said as he smiled at me. _Come on, the sooner we leave the area the better._

_Of course._ I agreed. _But will we not disturb Prue and Grace?_

_Nah. They're away at a spa for a couple of days for some sister bonding. Thought I'd take advantage and spend some time with you_. Tony stated.

It will be nice to spend time together regardless, but could we not stay at the Stables. I asked, not feeling up to travelling so early in the morning when it was not for hunting.

_Well we could, but then we won't be able to go to the Res._ Tony remarked.

_We're going to the Res?_ I asked in astonishment.

_Yeah. If we leave in the next hour we'll be there by seven. He replied. We can have breakfast with Uncle Hunter then head out into the woods. Run the places we used to as kids._

_That sounds wonderful._ I observed. _Although it would have been nice to share it with Billie._

_And we will in the summer, but I think it's up to Mom and Dad to take her to the Res her first time_.

_Yes._ I agreed as we came upon the Stables and Tony let us in through the back door.

"There's a bathroom through there." He said, pointing down a small corridor at the side of stairs decorated with lights and roses. "There's some of your clothes in there. Dad liberated them from the laundry."

"I will be prompt." I stated as I made my way along the short corridor and into the small bathroom that was merely a downstairs toilet.

What Father had liberated for me was shorts and t-shirt and clean underwear. I suppose it was something I would wear on the Res. Suppose? It was what I would have chosen myself and without hesitating further I changed, washing as best I could in the sink.

Luckily Father had thought to pack my hoody and shoes and socks. This was not something I would choose to run the forest, but it would feel better when we were travelling. Besides it was winter and if we did happen to be pulled over by the police how would I explain being dressed only in shorts and t-shirt. At least this way we could claim to be going out to jog.

I returned to the kitchen where Tony greeted me with a smile and a thermal mug.

"Thought you could do with a hot drink on the road." He stated.

"Thanks." I replied as I took a sip, waiting for it to be bad and preparing myself to pretend it was good. However I was surprised because it was good. "Your coffee making has improved." I stated.

"My cooking has too Sis." Tony said as he put his arm about my shoulder and led me out to his truck. "I'll make you something at Hunter's, as long as it's not pancakes."

"What's wrong with pancakes?" I asked as I climbed into his truck.

"Last time I made them I burnt them." He stated.

"I think that has more to do with Grace distracting you." I said with a giggle as I caught the scenario in his mind.

"Well yeah, but I vowed never to make pancakes again because I don't want to cause fires." Tony stated.

"Then what do you plan to make me brother?" I asked.

"Oh I'll raid Hunter's fridge when we get there." Tony said thoughtfully.

I laughed.

"We are being the proverbial free-loading niece and nephew." I chortled.

"Come on, it's about time we treated Uncle Hunter to our own brand of troublesome twosome." Tony observed.

"Yes. It's a good job he loves us." I remarked with a chuckle.

"You know what, it's been ages since we've pulled some proper twin crap." Tony mused.

"It has brother. Years in fact." I realised. "I don't think we've done anything of the sort since we were children."

"No. I think it was the last time everyone was still kids." Tony remarked.

"We were thirteen." I stated. "It was the summer we were last free."

"The summer Tammie died." Tony said sadly.

"Yes. That was the last time we could act like children." I stated.

"It was hard to do it after that." Tony said sadly. "It was like a marker of the end of our childhood."

"You can't go back to being a carefree child once you've been hailed a war hero." I remarked. "Believe me I tried."

"You didn't really like school the second time around?" Tony asked in astonishment.

"No. I spent most of the time comparing them to my old friends and finding them completely different and I did not like that." I stated. "You know I have grown closer to Dove in the short time I have known her than I ever did with anyone in the four years I attended Forks."

"Dove is your roommate right?" Tony guessed.

"Yes. Although I now realise you can never meet her." I said as the thought occurred to me.

"Why?"

"Because I said you were my twin and everyone now knows that you are Grace's childhood sweetheart, the inspiration for Brody. It would seem weird if you are twenty eight and I am eighteen." I observed.

"Well I don't have to meet her." Tony stated. "After all you might never see her again after college."

"That's true. But I do like her. I would like to keep in contact with her." I replied. "Would that be possible?"

"Maybe with e-mail, but after ten, twenty years it won't be right. I mean, anyone will start wondering after that amount of time. Unless she's blind, and then all you need to do is disguise your voice." Tony remarked.

"She's not blind." I stated.

"Then you can't carry your friendship on beyond college. Sorry." He said sadly.

"You have nothing to apologise for Brother." I assured him and tapped his hand. "I knew this was the case, I was hoping you could offer me a solution."

"Turn her into a vampire and hope she doesn't hate you afterwards." Tony observed.

"That is not an option." I said firmly. "I would not do that to Simon, and I had designs upon him, I would not subject Dove to that just to have a friend."

"Unless she was dying."

"Well that would be different, although I would not be able to help her in that way." I stated.

"You're not venomous." Tony remarked.

"Exactly."

"I used to worry about being venomous, but if I hadn't been, Grace would have died." Tony stated.

"How close was she to dying?" I asked softly.

"The blood was pumping out of her…Can we not talk about this while I'm driving?" Tony pleaded. "I don't want to run us off the road."

"Of course. Let us talk of other things." I said, searching for a subject. "Do you still enjoy working at the store?"

"That's another complicated area." Tony said hesitantly.

"Why?"

"I don't think I should tell you about that, it's not really my business." He stated.

"If it's upsetting you then it is my business." I said firmly.

"Then it's another thing we'll discuss later."

"Very well. What would you like to discuss right now?" I asked.

"How about you and Mal?" Tony suggested.

"What about Mal and I?" I asked guardedly.

"Well you've only given me bits of the story, and all out of sequence. Why don't you tell me the story from the start."

"You want me to tell you everything?" I asked aghast.

"Well you can edit out the naughty bits, I really am not that interested in your love life, but I do want to know if you're really happy." Tony explained.

"Yes." I agreed. "And perhaps this is another subject we should leave until later."

"Maybe we should leave all the personal stuff until we're out running, and just talk about trivial stuff for the time being." Tony suggested.

"That seems for the best." I agreed.

"Yeah. So you seen any good movies lately?" He asked.

"A few good movies, however I much prefer the terrible ones." I said with a grin as I recalled those times with Mal.

"Why?" Tony asked with a frown.

"Because Mal and I slate them afterwards, or if we happen to be watching a DVD we run our own commentary." I explained.

"Sounds fun." Tony observed.

"It is." I said with a wistful smile. "Although we did walk out of a movie once."

"Which one?"

"Leeks of Doom."

"That one with Simon?" Tony asked, sounding shocked.

"Yes."

"Why did you walk out on Simon?" Tony demanded, and it was a strange way to word it.

"The official reason is that Mal found Simon's attempt at a Welsh accent and the actual language to be so appalling it was offensive." I replied.

"So what's the real reason?" Tony prompted.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I don't know. I mean, it depends how he walked out. Did he just say it was a bad movie you wanna go home? Did he just get up and storm out?" Tony reasoned.

"He broke the projector with his telekinesis." I stated.

"Oh. So he was jealous." Tony said without further consideration.

"How did you come so readily to that conclusion?" I asked. "It took a while for me to contemplate that was the reason."

"Yeah, but I bet you were still convincing yourself that Mal didn't like you in that way and there had to be a million different reasons that he did it other than the fact that you were fawning over Simon." Tony stated.

"I was not fawning over Simon." I snapped. "Besides we have drifted onto personal topics again."

"Yeah. How about we just discuss Billie instead." Tony suggested.

"What should we discuss about her?"

"You took her to Olympia shopping right?" He asked.

"Yes I did." I replied, although I was unsure of his reason for asking.

"And you bumped into Gloria and Devon." Tony stated.

"Billie's little friend, yes. She was most excited to see him again." I replied.

"Yeah." Tony said a little sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Isn't fate cruel sometimes?" He observed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well there's Devon, he would make a good best friend for Billie, and Billie would be good for him, maybe bring him out of his shell a little. But that ain't gonna happen because Billie can't have anything to do with him."

"Poor Billie." I remarked. "And she has not got what we had."

"A ready made best friend?" Tony asked.

"Yes. We had each other to grow up with, but Billie, she will be lonely." I said feeling sad for my sister's childhood.

"Unless we can convince Nahuel to stay." Tony said brightly.

"I doubt it. He pines for home and doesn't trust my judgement because I stopped Alec's execution." I said bitterly.

"The trouble with Nahuel is that he doesn't look beyond his own family group. You got that gift to see beyond the solution to the later results. If you'd let Jane kill Alec he would have been out of your life for good, so that would have aided you on a personal level. But you could see how it would affect Jane, and how that would then affect us all. You were thinking of everyone, and not just yourself. Hopefully Nahuel will come to see that in time."

"But that doesn't solve the problem of keeping Maurice here for Billie to play with." I stated.

"I could always alpha him." Tony offered.

"That would be extremely wrong and Nahuel would have cause to take against our family forever if you were to do that." I chastised.

"Yeah." Tony agreed with a sigh.

"Besides, I think you are becoming too fond of using your alpha voice to solve your problems." I said primly, although I was working toward some good-natured teasing.

"I don't know what you mean." Tony said defensively.

"I know you Alphaed Prue." I said with a grin.

"No I didn't." Tony protested.

"Yes you did." I replied.

"No." Tony said, shaking his head.

"Tony, I know the signs of a person who's been put under the alpha command. Prue was in the middle of telling me that I couldn't disturb you because you were most likely busy with Grace and that she had disturbed you already. Of course she could not finish that sentence, but I managed to glean that she walked in on you and Grace." I stated.

Tony let out a growl, and then took a calming breath.

"It's getting personal again." He observed.

"Yes. We will talk of it later." I promised with a grin.

"Why don't you tell me instead what it's like to live in all that sun?" Tony asked, changing the subject.

"It is a lot dryer than living in all this rain." I observed. "And you can sit outside most days and not have to worry about wet patches because nothing ever truly dries out."

"Are you gonna make California your home?" He asked and he sounded a little worried that I would.

"No. It's too sunny for my liking." I replied and Tony chuckled.

I looked out of the window to get my bearings and noted that we were passing Port Angeles.

"You're driving awfully fast." I observed.

"Nah. The times just going quick." Tony said with a shrug, and he was right, for it was now five o'clock and we had been travelling for nigh on an hour.

"You are correct." I observed.

"Yeah. So what's the food like in California?"

"It is much the same for I tend to cook my own food there too." I stated.

"How about when you eat out?"

"We tend to opt for take-away, but when I do eat out I adore this little Italian place, the pizza there is delicious, and the pasta cooked to perfection. You would like their bolognaise very much."

"Oh man, I wish we could go there right now." Tony stated.

"They do not serve before five in the afternoon, we would be twelve hours too early." I said with a grin.

"Very funny." Tony said dryly. "But seriously Eliza, I really would like to try some of that, especially if you think it's good."

"I'm glad to hear you value my opinion so much." I stated.

"Of course I do, you're my big sister." Tony said with a grin.

I laughed, and then frowned.

"When did you start referring to me as your big sister?" I asked.

"Since I got a little one. Anyway, you've always acted like a big sister, looking out for me, making sure I have everything I need for whatever we happened to be doing. Bossing me around." Tony teased.

"I do not boss you around!" I exclaimed. "I merely make suggestions that will guide you onto a more beneficial path in life. The path I happen to think is the right one and I will not stop advising you until you step on it."

Tony chuckled at my words.

"So bossing me then." He said happily.

"Yes. I will admit it. My name is Elizabeth Black and I am a boss-oholic." I declared.

"That's funny, but it kind of makes you sound like someone who can't get enough of her boss."

I reviewed the sentence and had to agree with Tony.

"Yes, yes you're right. It does seem that way. I suppose what I should have said was, I am Elizabeth Black and I am bossy and proud of the fact." I said solemnly. "Now sit up straight, adjust your seatbelt to the correct angle and keep to the centre of the lane."

"Good one Sis." Tony said as he ruffled my hair.

"And keep both hands on the steering wheel at all times, apart from when you need to shift gear." I continued.

"Ok. Hands on the steering wheel." Tony said as he placed his hands on the steering wheel and looked straight ahead out onto the road.

He remained fully focused on his driving for five minuets before I could hold it back no longer and began to laugh out loud. I will admit there was a slightly hysterical edge, but it had been so long since I had been in Tony's company, truly in his company with our bond being reaffirmed, that it was a relief that we could interact as we always had. I laughed until I coughed.

"You need some water?" Tony asked in concern.

"No." I said, still sounding amused, but I had managed to calm my laughter. "I am fine now. I merely laughed too much."

"And they say laughter's the best medicine."

"Obviously they're wrong." I observed. "Although I do feel much better now. This was a good idea Tony, I am glad you suggested we spend the day to ourselves."

"We need this." Tony said. "Mom knew we needed this."

"It was Mother who suggested it?" I asked, hoping he'd elaborate on the information he had given me earlier.

"Only what I was already thinking." Tony said with a shrug. "She just made sure you were alone so I could nab you this morning."

"Mother could have told me that was her intention. I would have found another reason to sleep alone." I stated.

"Well that's something else we'll have to discuss later, cause look, we're here." Tony announced.

"The La Push border." I sighed, and rolled down the window letting in the morning air.

I breathed it in deeply, taking in the scent of pine and the salt of the ocean. I could hear the crash of the waves over the rumble of the engine. I would have appreciated a touch more light in order to view the shine of ocean in the breaks of the dark trees.

"It will be delightful to return here in the summer again." I mused.

"Yeah. And this year it'll be even better. I'll have Grace, you'll have Mal…"

"Alec will be hovering in every shadow." I said sadly.

"But that's the beauty of the Res." Tony observed. "No vamps allowed. Alec won't be able to follow you here."

"There is that advantage." I mused.

"Yep, good old La Push." Tony stated as he pulled up outside Hunter's house, which was empty.

"Should we be worried?" I asked.

"Nah. It's still a little dark. He's probably still out at the border." Tony replied.

"Are you sure?"

"I can phase and find out if you want me to." He offered.

"It would put my mind to rest." I stated.

"Then come cover me. If there is something to be frightened of out there, I want you to fight with me." Tony stated.

"A tag team as in the days of old?" I inquired.

"Exactly."

"Very well." I said as I opened the door and got out of the truck.

I met Tony at the front of the truck and took his hand for a moment while we calibrated our minds. Before we broke apart and moved silently around the side of the house to where our old clubhouse stood, over grown once more with weeds. It wasn't much but it would give Tony the cover he needed to change.

Tony went behind the clubhouse while I stopped by its side, looking out into the trees. I strained my senses making sure that there was nobody sneaking up on us while Tony changed. I knew when he was a wolf; there was always a different feel to his mind. It was not a big change; merely the feel was slightly different.

I felt Tony's relief and waited patiently while he changed back and dressed. I was not in a panic now for I knew Uncle Hunter was safe. If he had not been then Tony would not be changing back and we would be hurtling through the trees attempting a rescue.

Tony reappeared with his sneakers and jacket in his hands.

"Hunter's still out on patrol. He said he'll be about two hours so we should go ahead and eat. If we head out before he gets back we have to remember to pull the door closed." Tony stated.

"As if I would." I said in mock offence, relieved that there was no emergency where Uncle Hunter was concerned.

"It was probably aimed at me." Tony said with a chuckle. "Come on, let's get inside, we don't want to disturb the neighbours."

"Are you really going to cook me breakfast Brother?" I asked as we stepped through the front door.

"Well let's see what Hunter's got there first." Tony replied.

"Yes. We may find that the fridge is full of nothing but beer and steaks." I mused.

"What makes you say that?"

"He is a bachelor." I replied.

"You think that's the only thing guys have in their fridge, beer and steaks?" Tony questioned.

"Not really. I was being facetious." I remarked.

"Good. So let's see what our uncle has to eat." Tony said as he swung open the door.

"I was right." I crowed, "There it is, the beer and steaks."

"Yeah, but there's also salad and all the health crap you like." Tony said, pointing at the greenery.

"But judging by the colour it has been here a while and he hasn't touched it." I countered.

"At least he bought it." Tony stated.

"I would wager that Tina bought it and Hunter accepted it grudgingly." I replied.

"How do you know it's Tina, there's lots of women in the pack now." Tony observed.

"Yes, but Tina is the only one who could risk telling our uncle what to do."

"That's true." Tony conceded. "So are we gonna choose something to eat or refrigerate the whole kitchen?"

"It's not my place to choose. I thought you were going to prepare breakfast." I stated.

"Ok. Well go sit down and I'll see what's here." Tony said, clapping his hands together before he rummaged in the fridge.

I went to sit at the little kitchen table and noted how pristine everything was. Hunter kept his house clean, but was this the result of hardly being here? Was this evidence of a house almost unlived in? That would be understandable since I could not imagine living all by myself. Poor Uncle Hunter.

"Liza?" Tony said his hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at my brother feeling sad.

"We must find Uncle Hunter's imprint." I stated.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Tony asked as he sat opposite me.

"I have no idea, but I do not like to see him unhappy." I replied.

"I know what you mean." Tony said sadly. "But how are we supposed to do it? We won't know his imprint until he sees her."

"Then we must make sure he comes into contact with all the women we know." I said firmly.

"And how do you propose we do that?" He asked.

"I could ask him to help me move back to college. There will be an abundant of girls he could meet." I stated.

"Plus your roommate so if it turns out to be her you can tell her everything?" Tony mused.

"That would be a bonus, but that is not why I do it." I replied.

"I know, you just want Hunter to be happy." He said, tapping my hand. "But he won't go with you."

"Why not?"

"He wouldn't leave the Res for that long." Tony said glumly.

"You're right. He has compensated for a lack of a companion by becoming permanently attached to his duties here." I stated, feeling we had reached an impasse.

"It was a good idea. Hunter needs to fish in different waters cause he's exhausted the supply here." Tony observed. "I guess I'd better start on breakfast. You want steak?"

"Most amusing. Bacon will suffice." I stated.

"Just bacon? I can do you some sausages and stuff as well." Tony prompted.

"Surprise me."

"Oakey-dokey." Tony said, rising to his feet and going back to the fridge.

We chatted about Tony's newfound ability in the kitchen as he prepared breakfast, and then we dined on sausage, bacon and beans. I had to admit that Tony was rather accomplished at this breakfast at least.

Once we'd finished eating I washed and Tony wiped the dishes. With everything back in order for when Hunter returned, Tony and I headed out to run.

We had agreed on the lake. It would give us a clean run out to there, and then we would have a nice walk around it. This would give us chance to talk. We ran until we reached the lake, and then slowed to a walk on the shore.

"You know, this is the first time we've ever come up here in the winter." Tony observed.

"Yes, but still it's beautiful." I stated as I regarded the panorama of the frost-touched lake and the snow capped mountains in the distance.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't fancy swimming in there today. Even with our higher tolerance to cold I wouldn't want to try that water when it's like this." Tony said with a mock shiver.

"With that I would have to agree Brother." I replied. "Look, there are places where it is frozen."

"Yeah." Tony agreed.

"Now that we have finished stalling shall we start on our conversation?" I prompted.

"I thought we'd ease in gently." Tony stated.

"Yes, but our conversation needs to be somewhere in the vicinity of what we wish to discuss." I observed.

"But starting with the weather is always a good precursor." Tony argued.

"Of course, but let us dispense with the careful treading. I think first we must discus my un-twin-like behaviour when I was mad with Mother. Regardless of my feelings toward her, I should not have blamed you for siding with Mother. You were behaving more rationally than I. Even when I realised I was being silly I did not relent and contact you."

"You stand by your convictions, there's nothing wrong with that." Tony stated.

"There is when my foolish conviction separates me from those I love." I said sadly.

"Talking of that, don't you think you should have sorted out your relationship status with Mal?" Tony asked.

"How do you know of that?" I demanded.

"Because it was what came to your mind when you were talking about your foolish convictions. Sorry for reading it." Tony apologised and I realised he was telling the truth and my annoyance had stemmed from the suspicion that perhaps Mother had told him that I'd been unable to declare Mal my boyfriend.

"No need to apologise." I said softly. "I have grown too accustomed to having my mind completely to myself of late. I forgot how much we truly share when we're together. It makes communication so much easier."

"It does. Plus having another mind to use is also good. I could have used you a few months back when I was trying to figure out how Grace became a dhampir." Tony said in a joking way.

"Do you have any theories now?" I asked.

"I'm not any closer now than I was then."

"You put your blood to her wound." I stated as one idea cam to me. "Do you think that exacted some change that partially protected her from the venom. After all, there must be something in our blood that makes us vampire, yet alive at the same time."

"Do you think Carlisle ever did research into that?" Tony asked hopefully.

"I have no idea." I admitted. "Perhaps you should ask him."

"Yeah." Tony said with a sigh.

"Was it truly terrible?" I asked, and took his hand.

Tony looked at me for a moment, then stopped and closed his eyes. He sank down onto a rock and I sat beside him.

"It was terrible Eliza. I thought she was dead. Blood was everywhere. It was just running out of her. It was…" He sobbed and I got a picture from his mind that made me shiver.

"Oh Tony, I should have been there for you." I cried as I hugged him.

"I doubt you would have been there at the time. I mean I was…" Tony trailed off a little embarrassed.

"It happened just after your first time." I whispered.

"It was the next morning. I woke up, needed to pee and that's when Olwen attracted me, as I was heading back to Grace." He replied.

"She got into the house? But the flashes I had were outside. You very vividly recalling the red of her blood against the white virgin snow." I said with a frown.

"Because I was outside." Tony stated.

"There are several bathrooms in the Stables, there is no need to go outside to use the outhouse." I observed.

"It's the closest if you sleep in the barn." Tony mumbled.

"Why were you sleeping in the barn? … Oh!" I gasped as I caught the reason in his mind. "As if that scene was difficult to read before." I muttered.

"Sorry." Tony said with a smile.

"It is my fault for prying too far." I replied, "At least you had fun."

"Yeah." Tony said wistfully.

"What is it like?" I asked before I thought better of it.

"What's what like?" Tony asked.

"Making love."

"It's…" Tony trailed off for a moment. "It's hard to explain, and anyway, I'm a guy, it's gonna feel different for you. And everyone experiences it differently anyway."

"Then what is it like to just let yourself go in that way?"

"Scary at first, but the pay off is so sweet you wonder what you were afraid of." Tony stated. "And you trust Mal right?"

"I do." I agreed.

"Then what's so bad about letting yourself go? You want him, and you trust him, so you won't be making a mistake giving yourself over to him so completely."

"I think, had Mal and I reached the point we are now at in college, I would know him by now. But I cannot know him at Tregarran. At least not for my first time when I know not what to expect. Besides, Mother has made me promise not to entertain him in any way until I can look her in the eye and declare him my boyfriend." I explained.

"Why couldn't you?" Tony asked.

"Because I haven't discussed our status yet." I stated, certain we had already covered this.

"But you are together now." Tony said. "Everything in your mind tells me that. You want to have sex with him for Christ sake! And you can't tell Mom he's your boyfriend?"

"Because it would be wrong without discussing it with Mal first. We haven't spoken of whether we are actually an item now." I explained.

"But you make out with him at every chance you get." Tony exclaimed.

"There's a difference between making out with somebody and going steady." I observed.

"If anyone else said that I'd have to agree, but that's not you Sis, you have to know where you're going." Tony stated.

"But with Mal I often don't, and although it is scary, I also find it fascinating." I explained.

"I'm glad he can make you feel like that." Tony stated. "But don't you think he wants to be with you too? I'm sure he'd like to make things official, but is waiting for you to ask him first."

"What exactly have you been discussing with him?" I asked, feeling suddenly suspicious.

"I asked him why he hadn't told you his feelings when it was so clear in his mind that he's in love with you. But he's already done that now so I'm not betraying him by telling you." Tony stated.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked.

"Because I was sticking my nose in enough even discussing you with Mal, and that was accidental." Tony protested. "I'd only gone to chat to him so I knew him better, but it was hard to talk about anything else when you were so present in his mind."

I had to think on that a moment, then had no choice but to agree.

"I would have accused you of meddling and possibly abusing your powers if you had volunteered the information to me." I conceded. "I am contrary like that."

We were silent for a moment, and then Tony rose to his feet and beckoned for me to continue walking with him. I stood and followed.

"Why don't you tell me about Dove." He suggested. "You obviously consider her a close friend or you wouldn't have mentioned her."

"I do. She may be an annoying Hollywood brat at times, but she's very protective of those she considers friends." I stated.

"She's a Hollywood brat?"

"Yes. She grew up around the rich and famous. When she ditched school she would spend her days around film sets."

"Her mother is Fatima Marlow!" Tony exclaimed. "Oh my god!"

"Yes. Something I would advise against mentioning if you ever meet her." I warned.

"Why? They don't get on?" Tony inquired.

"They get along fine, but Dove wishes to lead a quiet life whilst in college and doesn't wish to be seen as gaining favours off the back of her mother's fame."

"I guess that makes sense." Tony replied. "I'd hate to always be pestered just because Mom and Dad were famous."

"It is bad enough with those in the supernatural community recognising you, I should hate to be famous in the human world." I stated as I remembered Jericho Bronson of the San Jose Earthquakes.

"Well I haven't found it too bad so far." Tony said with a grin.

"Someone actually asked you for an autograph simply for being the inspiration for Brody?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yep." Tony replied.

"How strange." I remarked.

"It was. We left not long after in case the group of girls decided to stalk us." He confided.

"And you have Dannan to thank for your sudden fame." I said warily.

"Yeah. But it was bound to come out sooner or later." Tony said with a shrug. "It wouldn't take people long to think I might be the inspiration, even if it was never confirmed. And it might be worse that way anyway."

"I suppose what people could make up could be worse than the truth of the matter." I conceded.

"Yeah. Anyway, it meant that we had to leave Seattle earlier than we planned, so we had to think of ways to extend our time away from Prue. We went hunting and then we went to visit Eloise and there wasn't any need cause when we got back to the Stables Prue was out with you anyway." Tony said in a cheery way, and I realised that he'd quickly covered something in his conversation.

"Why did you visit Eloise?" I asked, picking out the thing he was trying to bury.

"It's nothing to do with me." Tony said sadly.

"It is hurting you, what ever the knowledge is. Please confide in me brother, I wish to put your mind at ease." I said softly.

"But you can't really sort it out." Tony stated.

"I can lend an impartial ear." I countered.

"Ok." Tony said and took a breath. "Well, did you know Eloise is pregnant?"

"No. How wonderful." I gushed. "Is Bob the father?"

"Yeah. But Eloise wants to get rid." Tony said darkly.

"Oh my god! Why?" I demanded.

"Because she's not ready for baby." Tony stated.

"She should have thought of that before having unprotected sex." I said firmly.

"Yeah. Anyway, she should at least give Bob the chance to have his say, but she's taking the stance that it's her body and she'll do whatever the hell she likes. Even if that means lying to Bob and telling him it's too late cause she's already had an abortion." Tony explained.

"What? That is unacceptable. I am all in favour of her choosing, but she should not tell Bob it's final when it's not."

"Yeah. And she's annoyed now cause Grace and me, oh and Shelly, know that she's still pregnant but she has an appointment for sometime in the week." Tony continued.

"And now you're left with the dilemma of whether to tell Bob or not." I realised.

"Yeah. Cause if I tell him he has a window to convince her not to, but then what if I'm just giving him false hope? I don't want him to get all excited only to be crushed again. He was such a state on Christmas Eve. I've never seen him like that." Tony said sadly, and he was truly worried about his friend.

I stopped and hugged Tony tightly.

"You should have told me this was bothering you." I stated.

"Well I only found out on Christmas Eve, and I didn't want to ruin Christmas." He replied.

I nodded my head, while I thought for a moment. Then I stepped away from him and started walking again.

"I think you should tell Bob." I said firmly.

"But that's meddling." Tony protested.

"Yes. But he has the right to know that his child is not yet gone. He has a right to fight for his child's life. Even if she does not want the child herself, could she not act as a surrogate?" I suggested.

"She's worried about being tied to Olympic Pines and is ready to move to Tacoma to work with Johno." Tony said in a mocking voice.

"She has been planning that for at least two years now, ever since Johno set up his practice and is yet to move. Besides, what would Johno think to learn of her behaviour in this matter? Would he want to be placed in the position where he seems to be choosing between his friends?"

"I think he'd hate it as much as me." Tony stated.

"My point is that nine months will make no difference."

"I think she's frightened that she'll actually grow to want the baby and she'll be stuck here working as Ferguson's dogsbody for the rest of her life." Tony observed.

"Ferguson can't live forever, and he will have to retire at some point." I stated. "After all the experience Eloise will have gained in that time she would make a natural successor."

"Eloise is thinking of now, not the future." Tony said sadly.

"If I knew that Eloise would not take offence that you have discussed this with me I would go and have words with her." I said firmly.

"Please don't." Tony pleaded.

"I won't." I promised. "I know you would not want me to."

Tony looked sad and I decided to change the subject.

"So Shelly was there. How is she these days?" I asked joyfully.

"She's good I guess. I didn't really have chance to ask her about her life, we were so focused on not discussing Eloise abortion. Although we did discuss Simon."

"How did Simon come into it?" I asked with a frown.

"Because Grace mentioned that Prue tried to hit on your boyfriend and Shelly thought she was talking about Simon. Did you know she's his cousin?" Tony said quickly.

"Yes. Simon told me." I stated.

"He did?"

"Yes. Simon and I confided a lot in each other, even if I had to edit out the supernatural elements."

"Well Shelly still has contact with him. She was a little pissed that you found someone else. She thought you weren't being fair to Simon, cause even though he's the new Hollywood play boy king, he isn't in a serious relationship yet. Apparently he didn't even sleep with anyone until two or three years ago."

"He did not?" I asked, that length of time seeming somewhat significant.

"No."

"Then I wonder…" I broke off, unable to finish that sentence.

"Your friend Dove slept with him?" Tony asked solemnly.

"Yes." I replied.

"Does she know about you?"

"How can I tell her? As far as she is concerned I am eighteen years of age. I can hardly claim that I am his high school sweetheart. His Baby Doll, the princess he still speaks to in his sleep." I said feeling like a right bitch to have cast my eye on another without freeing him first.

"You didn't know you'd meet Mal and fall in love." Tony said, putting his arm around my shoulder. "And you let him go."

"Not entirely. Not enough for him to have a serious relationship." I stated.

"Well maybe he hasn't met someone he wants to be serious with. Or he's enjoying having his pick of the Hollywood smorgasbord before he decides to opt for a full course meal." Tony suggested.

"And perhaps he is biding his time, not allowing himself to fall in love, because he is awaiting my return." I said sadly.

"Would it help if I told you to get over yourself, you're not all that?" Tony asked.

I smiled.

"Thank you Brother."

"My pleasure Sis." Pulling me closer into his side for a moment and I laughed as I regained my footing.

"However, do you think I should perhaps tell him of my new situation?" I asked, feeling worried.

"You haven't been in contact for years, if you do it now just to tell him you're with someone else it would be like rubbing his nose in it. Anyway, I'm sure Shelly will tell him." Tony stated.

"Yes. But I feel it should come from me." I replied.

"I think it's something you really have to think about and not act too rashly. It might hurt more coming from you."

"Just as it may hurt him to hear it from someone else. Should I not at least set him free?" I countered.

"Have you got any contact details for him?" Tony asked.

"No." I replied, "But I am sure I could find a way to communicate with him."

"How? Write to his agent?"

"If that is what is required." I stated.

"Well, like I said, be sure you're doing the right thing before you break his heart."

"I will think through all the pros and cons." I promised. "But what if I have to break his heart to allow him to find happiness?"

"I really have no ideas to help you here Sis." Tony said, holding up his hands.

"I can ask nothing more than what you have already offered me." I assured him. "There is no easy solution and it requires thought on my part."

"Yeah." Tony said sounding a little thoughtful. "You know we're supposed to be bonding, and that's more than just talking."

"What do you suggest?"

"Tag your it." Tony said, touching my shoulder then running off. This was most unfair of course, as I had no hope in catching up with him.

Tony was not running as fast as he could and I caught him within a minuet. I tapped his shoulder then run on ahead of him laughing. I am of course slower than Tony, but he allowed me to run ahead for a while until he caught me.

I laughed and then froze as I looked ahead.

"Tony, am I mistaken in thinking I can see a house up ahead?" I asked.

"It's a house alright." Tony observed.

"There has never been one there before has there?" I inquired. "It is hard to be sure, for I have never travelled this far along the shore."

"There shouldn't be a house here." Tony stated. "Anyway, you remember our history lessons as kids, what era would you say that house is from?"

"Iron age Europe." I stated.

"Yeah, it's Celtic." Tony said, sounding a little preoccupied.

"Does it mean something to you?" I asked.

Tony did not reply so I strode toward the house determined to investigate it.

_No Liza don't!_ Tony declared his arms about my waist as he pulled me from the ground so I could not move closer.

_Do you have an idea of what this house might be?_ I asked, my eyes focused on the house.

_I think I might have an idea._ Tony said, and as we watched a woman emerged from the house and went to the little lean-to where firewood was stock piled. Suddenly she froze and she turned to look at us as Tony placed me back on the floor and suddenly he was on guard and protective of me.

"Stone Man, you are here." The woman said with a frown, and she was speaking in Trailax, the ancient dead language of our Aunt Marlin. "But that is not your Grace."

"This is my sister." Tony said.

"Your sister?"

"Yes." I replied, taking Tony's hand but ensuring that I looked equal to him. "I am Liza Black, Tony's twin sister."

The woman looked at me in shock.

"You speak my language Stone Woman." She observed.

"I told you Liza can speak Trailax, and much better than me." Tony said a little irritably.

"I have a knack for languages that Tony doesn't possess." I stated. "Who are you?"

"I am the warrior who brings the fury of winter." She said.

"Do you have a shorter name?" I prompted.

"Olwen."

"Oh, like the maiden from the legend? Wherever she trod white flowers grew." I remarked.

"You know of her?" Olwen asked in amazement.

"Yes."

"Are you the story keeper of your tribe?"

"No. I have heard of it on my travels." I explained.

"You are a traveller?" Olwen asked.

"When I want to be." I replied, and then I remembered that Tony had mentioned Olwen in relation to something important.

"You are the one who shot Grace." I stated.

"I did not mean to. She was a living human, I never would have touched the gun if I knew it would hurt her in such a bad way. I am the slayer of Stone Men, not people." She said fiercely, and I believed her.

"Not all vampires are bad." I stated, and then I caught something in Tony's mind. "Although I see Tony has told you this."

"You only just heard that." Olwen remarked. "You are linked."

"I told you I could read minds." Tony said gruffly. "Liza and me have always been linked."

"Even in our mother's womb we could speak to each other." I added.

"You remember before you were brought into this world?" Olwen asked in amazement.

"Most dhampir do." I replied.

"It means half vampire." Tony said shortly before Olwen could open her mouth. "And now we have to go."

"Yes we do." I said, as Tony's urgency frightened me somewhat. "We must return home this night. Tony has his Grace to return to, I have my Mal."

"Then you must go, I will not keep you." Olwen stated.

"Did you really build this house?" I asked for I could not help myself.

"Yes. More people would have helped, but I think I did it well." She replied.

"I would not know where to start." I remarked. "And we must be gone now." I added from Tony's insistence in my mind.

We said our goodbyes to Olwen before turning and running back along the shore of the lake. It was clear we would not talk of our encounter with Olwen until we were back at the Res, and now Tony was keen to return to the Res and better still be on the road for home. Given that Olwen had very nearly ripped Grace away from him after he was just able to be with her I did not blame him wanting to be away from Olwen. Therefore I decided not to question or reprimand him for his behaviour. I would let the matter drop unless Tony chose to speak of it.

We were back on Quileute territory when Tony suddenly slowed to a walk.

"Look, I'm sorry I was so rude, but I hate talking to Olwen." He said.

"Given that she technically killed Grace, regardless of whether it was an accident, it is understandable you'd feel animosity toward Olwen." I stated.

"Yeah. And because it hurts Grace every time she jumps out on me." Tony continued.

"How often has she jumped out on you?" I asked.

"More times than I'm comfortable with. If it weren't for the fact that she's from the past and all confused about our times, I'd say she was stalking me." Tony said, sounding perturbed by the thought as opposed to conceited.

"You must tell Mother so she may deal with her." I stated. "If I were staying at Tregarran I would offer my services and take her off your hands. She needs guidance in this modern time, but it should not be you."

"I've tried telling her that." Tony said in annoyed tones.

"But have you thought of introducing someone else to her?" I asked.

"To tell you the truth I don't know why she needs to bug me about it. She's got a relative who's been looking out for her and can speak Trailax so Olwen isn't completely on her own." Tony explained.

"Yes, and she told you her relative is bad with Trailax and knows practically nothing of the supernatural world. She merely wishes to know about the Quileute. Perhaps if you had told her she would have let you be by now." I observed.

"Whenever she jumped out on me I was in a rush." Tony said. "And I don't think that would be the case. She'd find something else to ask me about and with everything I answer she'll have ten more questions. I can't live with that."

"If only we knew who her relative was. Perhaps you could tell her everything Olwen may need to know about the supernatural and that way Olwen need never bug you again." I stated.

"I would if I knew who the relative was, but Olwen just keeps referring to her as Kyelax and I don't think that's her real name." Tony observed.

"And that name is so distinctive that had someone introduced themselves as such you'd recall them immediately."

"Yeah. But I really don't know where to start." Tony said mournfully.

"Perhaps we can draw up a list of suspects and narrow them down once we're back at Tregarran. Perhaps we can go into town and investigate." I suggested.

"To tell you the truth Liza, I can't be bothered. It's not like I owe Olwen anything. I've helped her out more than I should given Grace's feelings towards her. Besides I can't eat into your time for something like that. I've kept you out all day today, I'm sure Mal would like to spend the day with you. Maybe I…"

"You don't have to offer that, really." I stated, cutting him off.

"I don't mind Sis. Grace ain't back until Tuesday anyway. So if you want, I'll take Alec off your hands for tomorrow." Tony offered.

"Thank you for the offer Tony, but I could not inflict that upon you when it is my punishment for being so rash." I replied. "Besides, Alec would do everything to put paid to such an idea because I would be alone with Mal for such a long time."

"I guess." Tony conceded.

"Besides, we have not had our picnic with Billie. Perhaps we should do that tomorrow." I suggested.

"Yeah. Maybe if the weather is dry tomorrow we could finish off the fort together."

"Billie would like that." I said with a smile. "She told me that you were renovating your fort for her."

"She was real excited when I showed it to her. I had to get a big box from the store she could use in the mean time." Tony stated.

"She told me about that too. Why didn't you offer her the use of the secrets fort?"

"Because that's our place and it wouldn't be right to hand it over to Billie without your consent." Tony explained.

"Thank you for your consideration, but maybe we should hand it on to Billie, make her part of our bond completely."

"Well it has always been special to us, but would Billie get its significance?" Tony asked.

"Billie seems to understand a lot." I observed. "I'm sure she would glean the significance of our fort."

"Yeah. But how do you tell a kid that we didn't get Mom and Dad when we were her age because of the bad vamps? I don't want her to feel bad that she's got Mom and Dad when we didn't have them. You know what Billie's like, she hates for anyone to be sad and would feel bad that she can't change our past." Tony stated.

"Yes she would." I said with a sad sigh. "Perhaps instead it is time to put the secrets fort to bed in acknowledgment that our futures are more certain than they have ever been and hope we shall never need use it again?"

"Yeah. Why not?" Tony said with a smile, and then he sighed. "Well we'd better call on Uncle Hunter before we head home."

"I wonder if he is in this time." I mused as the house came into view.

"He's home." Tony stated, and we made our way about the house and entered via the front door.

"Hi guys, do you want some fried fish?" Uncle Hunter called from the kitchen as soon as we entered.

"That would be marvellous." I stated as Tony and I entered the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm starved." Tony observed.

"You must be bottomless pits given that you almost empty my fridge this morning." Hunter stated.

"Sorry." I said softly.

"Ah I don't care, I just wish you'd got rid of the veg as well. I'd bought extra in ready for Christmas thinking you'd all be coming up here, and then we were in Tregarran. I thought Tobias might be offended if I turned up with a load of veg. As if I was questioning his generosity." Hunter explained.

"Father would not have found offence." I assured him.

"Nah. He would have found some way to feed them to Billie." Tony added.

"I wish I'd thought of that." Hunter said. "Never mind, we got a lot of veg accompaniments to the fish."

"I will eat whatever you put on my plate." I said brightly.

"Well I hope you brought your appetite." Hunter observed. "Sit down."

Tony and I sat at the table and Hunter placed big plates full of food in front of us.

"Still feel up to the challenge?" Hunter asked as he sat down with his own big plate.

"This is it." Tony said with a grin and Hunter chuckled before we started eating the fish and vegetables.

There was a lot of food, but I was able to eat everything on my plate. It was only polite after Hunter had gone to great lengths to cook for us. Besides the food was truly good, Hunter having employed the Clearwaters' old family recipe. That was one thing you could count on with Uncle Hunter, his fish was always superb and undoubtedly he had caught the fish himself.

I was close to full by the time I had finished, but in a satisfied way and I complimented Hunter on his meal, as did Tony.

"Thanks kids, that makes my day. And it's nice to have company for dinner." He observed.

"Do you never consider having members of the pack to dinner?" I asked.

"Tina comes by now and again, not so often since she met Nobu but I can't blame her for that. I know I'd want to spend as much time as I can with my imprint when I meet her." Hunter sighed. "It's why I don't like to ask the others along. I don't want to make them feel like they have to oblige their Alpha when they got their families to eat with. I take enough of their time running every night."

"You don't have them running every night." Tony protested.

"I know, but I take up enough of their time. There's nothing worse than a boss who wants to hang with you after work."

"That does not mean you have to be alone." I said firmly. "Have you thought of asking Grandmother and Grandfather to come home?"

"They're having so much fun travelling." Hunter stated.

"But they would not have as much fun if they knew how unhappy you are."

"That's why I'm not going to tell them." Hunter said firmly. "And neither will you two. Or Essie or anyone. I'm just in a down patch at the moment and I'll come out of it soon."

"You need company Uncle Hunter, that is very clear. Perhaps you should consider extending a hand of friendship to Prue." I suggested. "She will be company and she won't expect anything long term if you lay down the full intentions of any relationship beforehand."

"I wouldn't be able to live here with Prue and not grow attached." Hunter stated sadly. "Anyway, what do I tell her about why I got to go out every night?"

"You could say you work nights." Tony stated. "Or maybe Grace and me could come visit you and bring Prue along for the ride."

"I'll think about it." Hunter said intensely.

"Think hard about it Uncle Hunter." I stated as I hugged him. "Now I will wash these dishes for you." I added and kissed his cheek. "If it were not for the fact that I am the parole officer for Alec and must see him every day I would come stay with you until I return to college."

"I know you would kid." Hunter replied, tapping my shoulder. "But I wouldn't want you to give up your time with Essie until you have to return to school."

"I would do it and Mother would agree that it is for the best. Perhaps she would visit with Billie too." I mused.

"What about Tobias?" Hunter asked.

"Father could stay up at the House, or perhaps Rose Cottage." I replied.

"That's rose tinted Liza, and I'm too much of a realist to see things that way anymore." Hunter said sadly.

I went to counter him.

_Liza just lay off him and do the dishes if you want to. Or we could just leave now. Whatever, Hunter doesn't need you nagging at him. He knows how lonely he is, but he copes by not thinking about it_. Tony warned me.

"I will wash the dishes and Tony can wipe." I stated. "It's the least we can do in return for this fabulous meal you provided for us."

"Thanks to the both of you. I really appreciate you coming here." He said with a smile.

"Who else would we go to when we need to get back to ourselves?" Tony asked.

"Glad to be of service." Hunter said with a salute and he looked tired.

"Have you slept today?" I asked.

"I had an hour, maybe, earlier."

"It is but two in the afternoon." I said, checking my watch. "Go and sleep for four hours. Tony and I will take care of the dishes and stay here until you awake."

"No Liza." Hunter said, shaking his head.

"Yes Hunter. Now up off that chair." I stated, pulling at his arm until he stood. "And into bed."

Without waiting for him to argue again I took his hand and pulled him along to his room. He grumbled all the way, but I would not allow him to back out. Hunter needed rest and it was clear he was not getting that.

"Into bed and I will bring you my famous sleepy-by drink." I stated.

"You're not gonna lace it with sleeping pills are you?" He asked suspiciously.

"Of course not. It is all natural ingredients." I stated, feeling somewhat offended by the suggestion.

"Ok. Bring your drink. Nurse me, whatever." Hunter said, sounding irritable.

"Uncle Hunter, you need sleep and I will see that you get it."

"I wouldn't bother arguing." Tony said from the door. "You won't win. Not when Liza's in little mother mode."

"Little mother mode?" I demanded.

"You know what I mean." Tony said with a wave of his hand. "Anyway, didn't you want to make that drink?"

"Yes." I replied and pushed past Tony and went back to the kitchen as I contemplated what he had meant by me being a little mother.

I could not fathom its meaning as I prepared the drink for Hunter. Did it mean I was overbearing? Was Tony making fun of me? Had I any recollection of him referring to me as thus in the past?

If truth be told I dared not ask the questions for fear of the answers. I tried not to think of them as I carried the drink through to Hunter's room where Tony was still talking to him.

"Drink this and then settle down." I stated as I placed the cup on his bedside cabinet. "I will check on you in ten minuets."

Hunter groaned but acquiesce and I watched him pick up the mug before I ushered Tony from the room. Then I left Tony in the hallway to do as he pleased as I returned to the kitchen in order to wash and possibly wipe the dishes. Tony was standing next to me with tea towel in hand ready to wipe the dishes by the time I had run hot water into the bowl.

"It's from when we were kids." Tony stated. "You always used to look out for me, making sure I ate right, giving me advice in social situations. At those times you acted more like a mother. That's where little mother comes from. It's a compliment not a criticism. You want to take care of us, and that's good."

"Thank you for explaining." I replied. "I had all manner of questions going through my head and it is good to know not one of them are true."

"I think it's good you're making Hunter get some rest, and I only said the little mother thing to stop him arguing. I thought it would save us time." Tony continued.

"I should have realised before jumping to conclusions." I said solemnly.

"Yeah, cause last time you jumped to conclusions I ended up not seeing you for months on end." Tony joked and I laughed sadly.

"Did you feel lost in that time?" I asked in a whisper. "As if you were missing a limb?"

"Yeah. I wasn't whole." Tony replied.

"Do you think it will be the same when I return to Riverside?"

"I think that as long as we keep in contact we'll be ok. I think that maybe because in your mind you didn't want anything to do with me it was making our separation feel deeper. We were still connected over that distance, that's how I could find you in my spirit form, but for a couple of months you blocked the connection." Tony theorised.

"And that connection must be strong, for however much I wished to ignore our bond your distress was enough to break through." I stated.

"Yeah." Tony agreed and we were silent for a minuet.

"I will go check on Hunter." I stated as I placed the washcloth back in its place.

"I'll be in the living room once I've finished up here." Tony replied.

I nodded and made my way back to Hunter's room. When I entered it was clear that he was still awake.

"You really should sleep Uncle Hunter." I said softly and I pulled the chair closer to his bed and sat in it before taking his hand. "I will stay with you until you drop off."

"I'm really not that tired." He stated, before yawning widely.

"When was the last time you slept?" I asked. "You were on patrol Christmas Eve and travelled down early Christmas morning. You dozed a little but Billie kept you awake most of the day, and Prue kept you awake most of the night. I doubt you slept much yesterday before going on patrol and you intend to patrol again tonight. Therefore I advise you to find your rest this day before you wear yourself out."

"You're not gonna let up until I do are you?" He asked wearily.

"No." I said firmly and stroked his forehead as if he was a toddler. "I could sing a lullaby if that would help."

"No. It's ok." Hunter replied as he tapped my hand. "I'll go to sleep now. You go sit with Tony." He added, before turning from me and curling up into the blankets.

"Then make sure you sleep." I said firmly before I left the room, closing the door behind me.

I made my way to the living room where Tony was sat on the old sofa flicking through the channels. I sat beside him and sighed sadly.

_You can't make him go to sleep if he doesn't want to._ Tony observed.

_I know. But I am worried for his health if he continues to avoid sleep in this way._ I stated.

_It's only the last few days and that's because of travelling. He usually gets enough sleep._ Tony stated.

_Are you sure?_ I asked, wondering if he was humouring me.

_Yes. I read it from him._

_Very well, but he can use this opportunity to catch up on his sleep._

"So what are we gonna watch?" Tony asked aloud.

"Are there any good films on?"

We spent the next few hours watching television until six when I went to rouse Hunter as promised. He awoke immediately and I had my suspicions that he had merely been feigning sleep, however he seemed refreshed.

"That sleep did me a world of good." He stated.

"I'm glad. I should hate for you to exhaust yourself. Everyone would be most sad."

"Yeah. I'll remember that next time I'm being stubborn. Well I guess I should come see you and Tony off if you want to get back to Tregarran in a comfortable time."

"Yes. We will leave now. I have made you some sandwiches before you go out on patrol. They are in the fridge."

"Thanks kid." Hunter said with a smile. "Now do you think you could clear the room so I can get up?"

"Of course."

I went to wait in the living room with Tony until Hunter appeared and we exchanged goodbyes.

There was no need to talk on the way back. We listened to music instead, singing along to the songs we liked best, one or the other complaining when a song came on that we had differing views about.

Although I had enjoyed my day with Tony, it was nice to finally arrive home. Tony took me to Tregarran in the car, for Mother had suggested he eat supper with us. Despite the big breakfast and the big dinner I was famished. I welcomed any food at that point.

Come up to the dining room. Mother informed us as Tony parked the car.

We made our way up to the dining room from the garage.

"Liza! Tony!" Billie crowed as soon as we walked through the door. "You are here for supper."

"Yes we are." I said and picked her up to hug her.

"Where have you been?" She demanded.

"Out. We had a lot to discuss." I replied as I met Mal's eyes for a moment and he gave me a half smile. "And now we are very hungry. What's for supper?"

"Chicken." Billie replied before wriggling out of my arms and going to greet Tony.

I then walked over to Mal and sat down beside him.

"Welcome back." He said.

"Thank you." I replied, wanting so much to describe my day to him, but unable to with everyone present.

Mal went to take my hand, looked up at Mother, and then placed his hands on top of the table. I felt saddened by this, and when I looked at Mother she looked concerned and a little guilty. I tried not to wonder too much over her look merely tucked into the meal that Father placed in front of me.

I was going to volunteer to wash the dishes but Father beat me to it, electing Tony and Billie to help him.

_I want to speak to you_. Mother thought, and she got up and left the room.

I followed her, as did Malachite, into the little room I used to practice my dancing in. Mother looked between us and gestured for us to sit.

"Look Lamb, I'm sorry about what I told you yesterday." She stated. "I shouldn't have stuck my nose in like that. I just thought that if I gave you that little rule it would push you into discussing your status. I guess I was wrong."

I tapped Mother's hand in comfort as I was unsure what to say.

"So just ignore what I said yesterday and just go about your relationship in your own way and at your own pace. I'd prepared myself for this, but obviously not enough to have this reaction. I should have listened to Tobias. He told me not to meddle, but I did and instead of getting you to label your relationship I've put the brakes on it. If you want to make out, well I can't tell you not to." She finished.

"Thank you Mother." I said softly.

Mother nodded, and then gave us a smile.

"You two had better go check on Alec, and then I guess you got some chatting to do. So I'll just go put Billie to bed and leave you both to it." She said, before rising to her feet and leaving the room.

I turned to Mal, wondering what he would say. Would he be angry? I thought at first that he might be due to the look he gave me, but that soon dissolved into a smile and he pulled me to him, hugging me tight.

"I've missed you today." He said.

"I've missed you too." I replied.

"What time did you sneak out?" He asked.

"Four o'clock." I stated.

"Then you must be exhausted." He observed, kissed my hair.

"Not really, I have been up for longer." I said, running my hand along his shoulder.

"Well, I was thinking more of using it as an excuse to have an early night." He whispered into my ear and I giggled.

"Behave Malachite." I chastised playfully as I rose to my feet. "Just because Mother has lifted her ban it doesn't give us permission to go over the top." I added as I took his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"What is over the top?" He asked as he placed his hand to my cheek.

"I have no idea." I whispered as I tilted my face toward him.

"Well let me know when we get there." He whispered in return before placing his lips to mine.

I wrapped my arms about his neck, keeping his face to mine for a very long moment while we kissed. Then I pulled away and gave him a sad smile.

"Before we go further I must do my duty." I said gravely.

"Let's go check on Alec then you can tell me all about your day." He stated.

"That would be delightful." I replied, hugging him about the waist.

Mal hugged my head and kissed it before stepping away and taking my hand.

"What stairs shall we take?" He asked.

"The south." I decided. "The dining room is but next door."

"Then south it is." Mal stated and we stepped back into the dining room that was now spotless before ascending the stairs.

After a brief confrontation with Alec, Mal and I went to change into our nightclothes before settling down to watch a DVD on Mal's laptop for Alec still had use of mine. I cannot recall the film; it was on in the background as I told Mal everything about my day of bonding with Tony.

"I wish I'd got to say goodbye though." Mal said, stroking my shoulder with his pinkie finger as we both lay on our sides facing each other. "Prepared myself for your absence rather than just waking up to it this morning."

"If I had known before Tony kidnapped me I would have told you." I stated, brushing his nose with mine.

"Maybe I should kidnap you tomorrow. Take you somewhere we can be alone." He stated as he nuzzled at my neck.

"You'll have me to your self every other weekend when we return to Riverside." I whispered, as I placed my arms about him and rolled onto my back, pulling Mal with me. "It would be every weekend were it not for your extra lesson."

"Damn it." Mal growled playfully, his lips brushing my skin delightfully.

"We could always head out to the cabin every other Saturday after your lesson." I suggested and Mal lifted his head to look at me.

"And what about laundry day?" He asked.

"We'll have to find another day to do it." I observed before kissing him. "Shall we settle down for the night now?"

"Depends on what you mean by settling down." Mal replied.

"Oh you'll see." I whispered and kissed his cheek before moving into bed.

Malachite showed off his powers once more, using them to shut down his laptop and to turn off the light. I reached for him in the darkness and drew him closer to me and we made out for a while before finally settling down to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**Sorry this is a week late, and I'm not gonna make excuses. I wasn't in the best of moods last week and my writing suffered. I was staring at the screen not knowing what to write, well hopefully that lethargy has passed and I'll be back to posting every Thursday as usual.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, BellaNessieCullen, Alexsandra, Alphabloodwolf, and Lsb123 **

* * *

><p>The rest of the Holidays were a blur. The day after Tony 'kidnapped' me to the Res we spent fixing up the fort with Billie. Mal was fine with it; he even distracted Alec for the day to make sure Billie had Tony and me all to herself. It was a good day and we finished it with a movie night that Mother, Father, Mal and Alec were allowed to attend on Billie's request. Tony returned to the Stables around half past nine for he had work early the next morning.<p>

The next day, the twenty ninth of December, I spent in the pool with Billie, Mal and Alec. I believe Tony would have joined us but Grace was returning at some unspecified time and Tony wished to clean house for her before she arrived home.

In the evening I decided to spend some time alone with Mal. I thought a good way to accomplish this was to take him into Ridgeborough to one of the restaurants I used to attend in my high school days. We were waiting to be seated, when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to find Coach Tulsa smiling at me.

"If it isn't Summers, my best captain ever." She said brightly.

"Thank you for the sentiment Coach Tulsa, but surely Prue is equal if not better than me." I replied.

"Don't be so modest Summers." She replied, socking me on the arm. "So who are you here with?"

"This is my boyfriend, Malachite." I said. "Mal, this is Coach Tulsa."

"Pleased to meet you Coach Tulsa." Mal said holding out his hand.

"Likewise." Coach Tulsa said. "And why don't you both call me Elle. You both here for a meal?"

"Yes." We replied in unison.

"I'm here with Marnie. Her mother's got the little monster over night so we decided to hit the town." Coach Tulsa explained with a fond chuckle. "Ain't done it for a while."

"It must be nice to have a break now and then." I observed.

"It sure is." She stated with a grin.

"How is little Troy-Anthony?" I asked out of courtesy.

"Doing great, but he's not so little now. He's twelve years old." She stated.

"Twelve?" I exclaimed, truly taken aback by this. "My doesn't time fly?"

"It sure does." Coach Tulsa said with a wide smile before leaning closer. "Especially for us humans." She whispered and winked.

I put my finger to my lips to caution silence a moment before the maitre d' cleared his throat and called our attention to him.

"Table for three?" He asked, counting Coach Tulsa in with our party.

"Come on Weltin, you think this young couple are gonna want to hang around with an oldie like me? They want a table for two, then you can find one for Marnie and me after you sort them out." Coach Tulsa declared.

"Yes Coach Tulsa." Weltin barked, before he remembered he was no longer in school and winced in embarrassment. "Table for two? Right this way." He announced and led Mal and I to a table toward the centre of the restaurant.

"Were you a Muse?" I asked as he stopped by a table.

"Yes. It's nothing to write home about." He replied.

"When were you a Muse? In the last ten years?" I guessed when he didn't answer immediately.

"How did you guess?" He said dryly.

"Because you are not willing to admit it." I replied. "All of my contemporaries would wear their Muse status with pride."

"Yeah, but you're Liza Summers, the famous captain who carried the winning streak on from Prue Pearson. What have you got to be ashamed of?" He demanded. "Anyway, that's not important now. I'm the maitre d', I just seat you and hand you the menu. Your waiter will be with you shortly." He stated as he handed a menu to me and then Mal. "Enjoy your meal." He said firmly then walked away.

"Wow. He was pleasant." Mal observed as he perused the menu.

"Yes." I replied. "It makes one wonder how bad the Muses have become that they won't admit to being one."

"It's probably a male cheerleader thing." Mal stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a frown.

"Well it's one thing being a male cheerleader in a winning team, quite another when they lose."

"I suppose." I conceded. "Well enough about some bitter former cheerleader we don't even know. What would you like to eat?"

"I don't know. The menu's all in French." Mal said with a slight smile.

"You know French." I stated.

"I know, but I thought it was the best way to say, I don't know, what do you recommend?" He observed as he lay his menu down on the table and placed his arms on top of it as he looked into my eyes.

"The escargot is very good." I stated.

"Would you rally do that to someone who doesn't know French?" Mal asked with a pout and I giggled.

"Then what do you suggest Mr Llewellyn?" I asked.

"Oh. You've never called me that before." He remarked with a grin.

"Do you like that Mr Llewellyn?" I asked, resting my chin on my hand as I ran my toe up his the inside of his shin.

"Very much so Miss Black." He whispered, taking my hand and kissing it. "So what do you recommend?" He prompted, as he kept hold of my hand, entwining his fingers in mine.

"That we leave this place, find somewhere we can be alone and make love for several hours." I whispered.

"Well, that's not on the menu tonight, mostly cause I don't want your first time to be in some sleazy motel, or even a five star hotel. I want it to be somewhere familiar to you and that you find comfortable." Mal stated looking deep into my eyes. "My first time was in a dank, dirty hole and I don't want that for you."

"The first time we make love, shall we wipe your slate clean?" I asked as the thought occurred to me. "State that you are a virgin too."

"Be like the Madonna song?" He remarked.

"The what song?"

"You don't know Madonna? I'll have to show you when we get back to Tregarran." He said with a dismissive shake of his head as if he didn't wish to waste time on the subject at present.

"A music lesson Mr Llewellyn? How delightful." I stated.

"It'll start with music." Mal replied as he ran his foot up my leg.

I couldn't quite suppress my sound of pleasure as I felt the tingles about my body.

"So you still haven't said what we should eat." He stated.

"The soup starter, the fish main, and we'll split the strawberry torte." I stated.

"Sounds perfect." Mal said with a smile.

"Then I will order that." I said returning his smile.

It was a good meal and it was most enjoyable. Perhaps it would have been better had Mal and I ordered different meals in order to add some variety, but it was something we would do next time. However, having the same meal did not stop us pretending we had different as we fed each other in a somewhat tongue-in-cheek manner, but still oddly romantic. It was most enjoyable indeed and not disgusting in the least, which is how I would have previously viewed sharing a fork with somebody. But how could I feel queasy about sharing a fork with Mal when I kissed him on a daily basis?

As we were walking hand-in-hand back to the car, Coach Tulsa called my name. Mal and I stopped and turned to her. She approached us alone.

"Where is Marnie?" I asked.

"She's gone to the bathroom but it was getting a bit stuffy in the restaurant so I told her I'd wait outside. Anyway I'm glad I did cause I remember where I saw you before." She said, pointing at Mal.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah. You were in Seattle that time with Essie and Tobias. Just before those vamps hit the Res." She stated as if she were remarking on the time they'd stayed on the same holiday resort.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mal said guardedly.

"Coach Tulsa knows everything." I stated. "She knew I was Mother and Father's daughter after only having known me for five minuets."

Mal looked at me for a moment, then looked to Coach Tulsa.

"Olivia." He stated. "That's it. You were with your girlfriend under the Space Needle."

"You haven't changed one bit." Coach Tulsa said. "How's your sister?"

"Oh, she's not my sister, that was a cover." Mal said with a shrug, although I think he was somewhat relieved to clear that little lie so as not to be associated with Jane in the future.

"Should have guessed. She was passing herself off as Liza's aunt at the finals in LA." Coach Tulsa observed. "Essie warned me not to let on to her that I knew, but you're ok?"

"At the time Mother was unsure of where Jane's allegiances truly lie." I stated.

"And I'm veggie born and bred." Mal said firmly.

"Good to hear." Coach Tulsa stated cheerfully as she slapped Mal on the back. "Well I'll be letting you two get along now, I just needed to ask if that was you or it would have been bugging me all night."

"Hello Liza." Marnie said as she came up beside Coach Tulsa and took her hand. "Are you home for the Holidays?"

"Yes. Every year I come back to visit Mother and Father." I stated.

"How are they?" Marnie asked out of custom.

"They're fine." I stated, as was the expected result.

"Great." Marnie said with a smile.

"We must be going now." I stated.

"Of course."

"Good night Coach Tulsa. Good night Ms Jones." I said with a nod to each.

I turned with Mal and started back toward the parking lot for we had used the multi-story in the middle of town as opposed to the one adjacent to the restaurant. I had chosen the general parking lot for one could never be certain of a space in the one adjacent to the restaurant. Besides, it gave us a chance to stroll. I enjoyed strolling with Mal along the streets, safe in the knowledge that danger from the supernatural was very limited. Only the truly stupid would touch Miss Liza on Black-Hannigan territory.

Nothing happened to us and we reached Tregarran unscathed. Alec was waiting in the garage for us when we returned.

"Your laptop has ceased to work." He stated.

"How?" I asked.

"I have no idea, but it freezes every time I turn it on." He grumbled.

"I will look at it tomorrow." I stated.

"But I wish to go online." Alec protested.

"You will have to do so tomorrow. If you are truly bored then read something tonight." I stated.

"What do you recommend?" He asked and I sighed in slight irritation that he was feigning to be so dependent upon my opinion.

"Take a look in the library for something you know you will like." I stated.

Alec looked unsure and I sighed again, knowing this could go on for a while if I did not help him.

"Follow us." I said, taking Mal's hand and we led Alec up to the library.

"What books do you like?" Mal asked once we were in the library.

Alec shrugged.

"You like dancing." I recalled. "I have many books on the subject." I added as I indicated the appropriate shelves. "Take your pick."

Alec went up to the shelf rubbing his chin as he regarded them thoughtfully.

"May I take all of them?" He asked.

"As long as you place them back in the right order tomorrow." I stated. "And that you are very careful with this book." I added as I pulled it from the shelf. "This was one of the first books I received and I'd be most aggrieved if it was damaged. I will never forgive you, do you understand?"

"This book is important to you. I will take great care of it." Alec promised.

"Very well." I said, handing the book to him.

"May I sit down here in the library while I read?" Alec asked.

"That is not up to me." I stated.

"Of course not." Alec replied.

Then Father appeared.

"I have a wish to read this night, Alec can stay in the library with me." He stated, making no pretence that he and Mother had heard our conversation. "Does that suit you Alec?"

"It suits me fine Tobias, provided I am not keeping you from Essie." Alec replied humbly.

"Billie is out of sorts and wishes to sleep in with Essie tonight but complains I make the bed cold." Father said, and sounded convincing in his story although I knew it to be a lie. "If I am down here regardless, and you wish to read in here, there is no use confining you to your room."

"Thank you Tobias." Alec said, bowing his head.

"With that we shall say goodnight." I said.

"Not too late Vela. Remember New Years Eve is but a few days away and you will wish to have your rest before then." Father stated.

"Of course Father." I replied and kissed his cheek.

"And tomorrow you can tell me about your night. I would very much like to know what you dined on and what you thought of the meal. Is it something you wish to replicate, and how would you go about it?" Father stated.

"I will give it some thought Father and let you know in the morning." I assured him.

Father smiled before tapping my hand.

"Goodnight Vela." He said.

"Goodnight Father." I replied.

"Goodnight Malachite." Father said with a curt nod.

"Goodnight Tobias." Mal replied.

"Night Alec." I said quickly for it was clear that he wished to be included, and I took Mal's hand and pulled him toward the stairs.

We climbed the back stairs and I pulled him toward my room. He stopped by his door.

"I'll go change first." He said.

"Good idea." I replied, and reached up for his cheek and standing on my toes I kissed him. "I will lock the door but you can let yourself in."

"See you in a bit." He said.

"See you in a bit." I replied, and smiled before I walked to my room.

Father had been right in his observation that it was fairly late, therefore Mal and I settled down shortly after we were both dressed for bed. Although we did hold a small discussion before succumbing to sleep.

"Why does Tobias call you Vela?" Mal asked. "I thought I was mistaken the other day, but now I'm sure that's what he calls you."

"If the Volturi had not been in possession of my parents and they had been here to name Tony and I, then that is what Father would have named me. I would have been Vela, the name of his mother." I explained.

Mal was watching me thoughtfully for a moment, until I laughed self-consciously.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't imagine you with any other name than Liza." He stated.

I chuckle before I snuggled down into his arms.

"And it would be strange should you have any name other than Mal." I stated.

Mal gave a small laugh before his arm tightened about me briefly and he kissed the back of my head, and then we both drifted to sleep.

It was a quiet New Years all things considered. We gathered around as a family, although Tony had opted to see in the New Year alone with Grace. I did not begrudge him this; I believe I would have done the same with Mal if we had somewhere secluded to disappear to.

Regardless, we gathered together to wait for the change of the year as we secretly made our wishes. My wish was to finally know Mal and have the confidence to ask him what we would refer to each other if people were to ask. My other wish was the I would find the strength needed to think before I acted on my feelings, I did not wish to repeat my the mistake of this year which had led to me missing the birth of my baby sister.

I enjoyed myself New Years Eve, but as I awoke New Years Day it was time for the revelry to be over. It was time to pack ready for college, although perhaps not pack too much, I did not want to be over loaded with possessions to bring home at spring break. However the police may not release my possession as of yet. It was rather tricky and I had no idea what to do until Mal pointed out that I could bring the surplus home at spring break and the rest when college finished for good.

I was glad of my foresight to pack come the second when Jane returned with Fred. Alec was most glad to see her, but somewhat upset that she did not have any of his children with her. Jane stated that they were yet to attempt a rescue for they had not formulated the best plan for this. I was somewhat confused however, for I was sure I had heard the sale would take place on New Years Eve. Surely it would make the rescue of all the captured dhampir impossible if they were dispersed? If word spread that the guard were visiting justice on those with illegally obtained dhampir there would be a massacre to avoid detection.

Perhaps the children were angry with their father for trusting their welfare to those who proved less than adequate. Or perhaps they were merely exhausted after their ordeal and Jane wished to give them time to rest up. The latter theory became more likely when Jane informed us of why she had paid us a visit.

It transpires that Jane had similar thoughts to me about what to do with Detective Hickman, as he clearly knew something of our world. Very little perhaps, but the little he knew made him dangerous. To us as a nation, and to himself should he ever reveal his knowledge to a carnivore. Jane wished to recruit him as I had wished to, although it had escaped my mind during the holidays.

With Jane's blessing I was more than happy to pursue this course of action, if only to ensure no future incidents with Hickman. Jane required Mother's help too in case Hickman refused to help us, then Mother could alpha him not to reveal the truth or come near me again. Possibly her alpha command could remove his suspicions of the supernatural. It mattered not, for Mother was needed and she decided that if she were to travel to California to help out with something that wasn't too dangerous, then Billie could come along for the trip. She would stay with Father during the negotiations with Hickman, but afterwards they could take Billie to the beach.

That sounded like a grand plan, and by the evening we were all packed and ready to return to Riverside. Mal and I would travel with Mother, Father and Billie in the RV for our cars were still in Riverside. Possibly still with the police.

Tony wished to help too, but it was for the best that he stay behind with Grace and Prue. Grace would be more than welcome to join us, but for obvious reasons it would not do for Prue to accompany us on this trip and Tony had to concede himself that Grace would be adverse to leaving her sister alone at the moment. Besides, Tony had taken enough time off work of late; if he took anymore it would be kinder to Bob to relinquish his post.

Tony and I had quite lengthy discussion on the subject. He was somewhat disgruntled for he felt inadequate. I tried to cheer my twin, but it was clear it would take time for his woes to resolve themselves, or he find a way to resolve them, before he'd feel comfortable once more. At least we left on amiable terms, although Tony was somewhat dismayed by the suddenness of my departure. I realised I had neglected my brother in not informing him of my timetable before hand.

These thoughts lay heavy in my mind as we rode to California in the back of the RV with a very excitable Billie who chatted non-stop about what she intended to do once she reached the beach. I was not so preoccupied that I could not participate in the conversation, but perhaps I did not give her the due enthusiasm she deserved. I also had to contend with the thoughts of our impending assignment.

Because we would be working within California we had to bring Catalina into our plans. This was one aspect of the plan that I was sure would turn Hickman against us for she was carnivore and showed no intention of changing her diet anytime soon. If we could promise her distance from Hickman it may prove more agreeable to him, but as the resident vampires her clan would work closest with Hickman should he chose to join us.

The only advantage I could see in including Catalina in these plans was if Hickman did choose to join us. For if he did choose such a thing then it would be a favour bought from Catalina. A true mole within the LAPD could prove most useful to her. She would owe us a favour in return, and in the vampire world a favour was the universally acceptable form of currency.

As we had hoped, Catalina was enthusiastic with our plans. She even over looked the presence of Alec for whom she was harbouring a grudge toward for disturbing the peace of her hunting land. So enthusiastic was she that she insisted we set about embarking upon it as soon as possible.

Therefore on the night of the third, or if I am more precise, the early hours of the fourth, Mal and I found ourselves facing a brick wall that led into a one story house in a surprisingly nice suburban area. I had suspected Hickman to be more of an inner city apartment type, but here was his three-bedroom house in the suburbs. From the research Jane had done beforehand I knew this was the best house he could afford on his original salary twenty years ago when he'd been starting on his career with the police force. He had lived here ever since, paying off the mortgage diligently so that he now owned it out-right.

"Are you sure about this?" Mal asked in a whisper as he placed his hand against the brick wall and closed his eyes to gauge the thickness. "I mean, I've only ever got through things with you. I'm not sure I can do it with another person too."

"Mal, you cannot doubt yourself on this." I stated firmly as I took his hand. "I know you can do this. You know you can do this for I will be boosting you."

"I'll do this by thinking positive." He observed.

"By believing in yourself." I stated as I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Shall we?"

Mal kissed my lips before he straightened up, closed his eyes and concentrated. I closed my eyes too as I endeavoured to boost his power. I knew he could very easily walk through the brick. It was a lot thinner than the cave wall had been.

Behind my closed eyelids I could sense the spaces around me. It wasn't a definite picture but I knew the wall was a foot in front of me and was six inches thick. I could feel my power flow into Mal and flow back to me almost in a figure of eight, the loop of infinity. The build up was such that I knew without doubt Mal would transport us safely into the house, and then safely back out with our target acquired.

Mal squeezed my hand, which was the signal that he was ready, and we stepped forward. There was that sense of resistance and then the cool of air conditioning. It was provided by an old system that was humming somewhere to the left of me. I opened my eyes and looked around to get my bearings. I was standing in a small living room with a threadbare armchair set up in front of a television set that looked around twenty years old. There was a sofa and another chair in the same fabric as the chair and although they were faded with age, they looked as if they had never been used. There was an ottoman in front of the chair that didn't match the furniture and I had the feeling it was a recent acquisition from a yard sale. Next to the chair was a table covered with empty beer bottles and a microwave dinner tray. There was an old laptop resting on the arm of the chair, and although it was close to one in the morning the laptop was still on, as was the television, although the volume was on mute.

There was the sound of a toilet being flushed from the bathroom I knew was located through the door and along the corridor. Mal and I stepped into the kitchen that was separated from the living room by a breakfast bar beneath an arch. We stood in the kitchen, holding our breaths until Detective Hickman appeared and settled down into the chair. He swung the laptop around and started clicking through a couple of pages.

I let go of Mal's hand and stepped into the living room, moving as silently as I could until I was between Detective Hickman and the television. He hadn't sensed me; he was too intent on his work. I cleared my throat.

Hickman looked up and then jumped up with a start, reaching for his gun, but Mal had been ready for this and the gun flew into his hand where he emptied out the bullets into his hand before placing them on the breakfast bar along with the gun.

"What the hell?" Hickman exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Mal had to do that Detective, but I do not appreciate having guns pointed at me." I said calmly.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" He demanded.

"You wish to know what happened to your Mindy." I stated. "We know people who will tell you."

"What?" Hickman demanded.

"I did some research when I was home for Christmas and discovered something interesting. There are those willing to tell you the truth if you can promise not to reveal it to anybody else." I replied.

"I can't promise that." Hickman said.

"What if your life depended on it?" I asked.

"Are you threatening me?" He demanded with a growl in his voice as his eyes swept the room, looking for a weapon.

"No. But others might if you only have a little knowledge." I stated. "Remember that evening you took me out to the scrubland? Had I been one of the carnivorous southern covens I would have killed you then and there. They believe that the truth should not be known. However my family believe that those who can be trusted can know. We wish to give you a full education so that you do not accidentally kill yourself by confronting others."

"Then what are you?" He asked, his hand moving toward a beer bottle.

"I am not your teacher. I am merely here to transport you to school." I stated as I considered whether to show him my super speed, or wait for a display of strength if he attempted an attack. I decided to wait and met his eyes with a level look as I said, "Now the question is Detective Hickman, do you want to learn?"

"What if I say no?" He asked gruffly.

"Then you will spend the rest of your days wondering what the truth really is and why you did not take the opportunity to find out when you had the chance." I stated.

"That's the hand you're playing with?" He asked doubtfully, the beer bottle now forgotten.

"It is a fine hand Detective." I said with a slight smile. "I will give you a minuet to decide, then you can come with Mal and I, or we will leave and we will never speak of this again."

"A minuet you say?" Hickman asked thoughtfully as he rubbed his stubbly chin. "What if I call in backup?"

"You're not on duty." I stated.

"And your phone won't work." Mal said softly and the picture on the television began to jump as he caused interference.

"How are you doing that?" Hickman asked, more in annoyance than astonishment.

"It is another thing we will reveal if you come with us." I stated. "Now we will wait on a decision." I added, holding up an egg timer. "You have a minuet Detective Hickman." I continued and I turned the timer over and placed it on the breakfast bar where Hickman could view it before going into the kitchen with Mal to give the detective some space.

Mal gave me a small smile of reassurance before he took my hand. I leant my head against his arm and closed my eyes as I counted down the seconds. I opened my eyes to see the last of the grains topple into the bottom bulb. I straightened up and stepped back around the breakfast bar.

"Have you made up your mind Detective?" I asked.

"Yeah." Hickman said gruffly. "I want to know the truth. But I'm not going unarmed." He added, reaching for his gun.

I looked to Mal for a moment then back to Hickman who was loading the gun once more.

"You know that will be of no use." I stated.

"I know. But it'll make me feel better." He stated as he placed the gun in a chest holster.

"Very well. But I advise you against drawing it at any point." I said in serious tones that left no room for argument. "Some may become offended."

"I just feel better with my buddy at my side." He said, tapping the holster.

"Do you have a jacket?" Mal asked.

"Where is your suit jacket?" I asked, and then I realized he was in a state of undress since he had been relaxing in his own home for the night. "And perhaps some pants? I'm sure you do not wish to meet the dignitaries in you boxers, as fetching as they may be."

"Black tie or casual?" Hickman said unamused.

"If you had a meeting with the mayor in regards to your promotion to Police Commissioner what would you wear?" I asked.

"My street suit." Hickman said promptly. "I'm here to tackle crime not play politics."

"Then dress accordingly." I said with a smile.

"How long have I got?"

"Five minuets." I said.

"Ok." He said, and regarded me suspiciously for a moment with his sharp blue eyes. "You're not gonna guard the door?"

"We trust you Detective, we hope you trust us in return." I stated primly.

"I'll go get dressed." Hickman replied and he disappeared to where I knew the bedroom was located.

He emerged moments later dressed in the suit he'd been wearing the first time he had questioned me.

"Let's get going." He said, heading to the door.

"We will not use the door." I stated.

"What, we gonna walk through the wall?" Hickman asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Mal said stepping forward and taking my hand and he held his other hand out to Hickman.

Hickman gave us a disbelieving look.

"Mal can manipulate matter. This allows him to pass through solid objects. He can transport other people too. But you must hold his hand for this to work." I explained.

"Well I guess there's no one else watching." Hickman grumbled as he took Mal's hand.

"Ok, when I squeeze your hand walk forward and you might want to close your eyes." Mal instructed.

"Your hand is boiling hot. Are you ill?" Hickman asked.

"My temperature is hotter than most people." Mal stated. "Now hush, I have to concentrate."

I closed my eyes and let my power flow to Mal once more, thinking hard that he would walk all three of us through the wall. Mal squeezed my hand and we stepped forward. I felt the resistance of the wall, then the muggy air outside. Hickman was gasping for breath and I was worried to look in case he had become stuck within the wall.

"You kept your eyes open didn't you." Mal stated and I opened my eyes to see him tapping Hickman on the back as he tried to get his breath back.

"You…really…walked…through…the…wall…" He said in gasps.

"Yeah." Mal replied in away that suggested this was nothing out of the ordinary. "Our car is parked a block away."

"Why all this secrecy?" Hickman asked as we led him through the dark morning.

"If you had disagreed we wanted to limit the possibility of you proving our presence here." I explained as we reached the limousine with the blacked out windows.

"This isn't the Mafia is it?" Hickman asked, suddenly cautious.

"No." I said firmly as I opened the door and got inside.

Mal held the door and motioned for Hickman to follow me. Hickman sat on the side opposite me. Mal tapped the top of the car and jumped in, slamming the door and sitting down next to me as the car began moving.

"It will not be a long journey." I stated. "And Mal and I will stay with you at all times."

"What good are you gonna be against people who are bullet proof?" Hickman asked.

"Try putting your hands in front of you." Mal said, holding his hand up.

Hickman tried to lift his hand but he hit a block in the air.

"I can put a shield around the three of us." Mal stated. "And Liza is a war hero and holds a lot of sway with the people we're going to meet."

"You're a war hero?" Hickman asked. "You're only eighteen."

"Yes. However I have always been outspoken and my act of valour was merely to negotiate." I said, feeling somewhat bashful at being called thus.

"Negotiations are brave." Hickman observed.

"Thank you Detective." I replied. "However I doubt I would have been so brave had I not known Mother was there to back me up should they attempt to hurt me. Knowing this I was able to change the mind of the misinformed and therefore avoid the massacre of innocents."

"Where did this happen?" Hickman asked, falling naturally into interview mode.

"You have not heard of the incident I assure you." I stated, as I feared I would say too much if I continued. "For the most part we ensure that incidents in our world do not overspill into yours, but sometimes it is unavoidable."

"Now what world would that be?" Hickman asked, his blue eyes glittering in the low light of the car as he watched our faces for their reaction.

I looked to Mal and he shrugged. Jane had given us permission to reveal all once he had decided to come with us. There was no going back for him now, if he decided against further knowledge then Mother would make it impossible to act on what little he knew before we sent him back.

"If it is in relation to what happened to your Mindy, who do you think we're taking you to see?" I asked.

"I feel so stupid saying this, even if you did just walk us through a wall." Hickman observed.

"You had no such reservations when you accused me before Christmas." I stated.

"I was a little crazy that day." Hickman said by way of an apology.

"Granted, but let us pretend you are as crazy as you were that day. What say you?" I said with a friendly smile.

"Ok. This got anything to do with vampires?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

Hickman was waiting for our denial so my honesty caught him off guard.

"Excuse me?" He demanded, and I could see his walls crumbling as he was finally proved right.

"We are taking you to meet representatives of the Vampire Coalition of America and Canada. Or VCAC for short." I stated.

"But vampires?" He said, looking between us, waiting for us to declare the cruel joke we were playing on him.

"Don't worry. We're the good guys." Mal stated. "Our people have banded together to police the vampire world and ensure that no one goes overboard."

Hickman considered this for a moment and he finally accepted it to be true. That everything he had suspected all these years was true. He was not crazy, and never had been. His Mindy had been killed by vampires and he finally had the proof he desired. It allowed him to become more casual with us, and I realised it was his method of gaining the upper hand. He was the police detective still, and if we were police too, then we'd dropped the ball. Those thoughts were so clear that I had to check for a moment that it was still Rea who was driving, and that Mother had not swapped places instead.

"So what happened in sixty-four?" Hickman asked, and I blinked a moment as I rearranged my thoughts.

"That was before the Coalition was began." I stated. "When the whole of the western vampire world was policed by the bad vampires."

"The bad vampires policed the world?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes. They are harsh rulers, wanting all the glory for themselves and no harmony among vampires. The only rule they enforce is the one pertaining to exposure to the human world. If you do not breach that then you may do as you please." I explained.

"Unless you got a gift they're interested in, then they'll stop at nothing to 'recruit' you." Mal growled.

"Is that what they did to you?" Hickman asked, picking up on Mal's anger, although in that moment it was fairly clear.

"They tried, but Liza's Mam was a virtual prisoner there too and she made sure I got away from there." Mal said a little darkly.

"How?" Hickman asked.

"Mother has gifts that breeds caution in those who would anger her." I stated. "She never uses them unless her loved ones are in danger."

"Is your mother a vampire?" Hickman asked, which was a reasonable question.

"No. Mother is something else. She referred to herself as an uncertainty when she was younger, for until her brother was born when she was seventeen she was the only one of her kind." I stated.

"And that kind would be?" Hickman prompted.

"Technically she is dhampir, since that means half vampire. However she has an extra ingredient that marks her as different to most, bar three others."

"What's that?"

"The other way Liza's mam used to introduce herself was like this. I'm Essie Black, the vamp-wolf brat." Mal chipped in.

"Wolf?" Hickman asked with a frown and I feared we might push him to far, but we'd mentioned it now so we had to proceed.

"Are we going too fast for you Detective?" I inquired, to give him a moment to process his thoughts.

"There's werewolves too?" He demanded, looking aghast.

"Is that so surprising? Is it not the next logical step?" I asked.

"Yeah." Hickman replied, looking perturbed.

"It matters not. We have no time to discuss anything further for we are here." I stated as the car slowed to a stop. "Mal and I will stay with you at all times unless you wish us not to."

"If you're the only faces I'll know in there I'll be grateful if you have my back." Hickman said firmly.

"We'll have your back Detective." I stated.

"Not that there's any reason for us. You're not in any danger, but we'll stay with you. There's nothing worse than going to face figures of authority when you don't even know who they are." Mal observed.

"Is there anything you need to brief me on first?" Hickman asked, stalling as he wished to remain longer in the car before he faced the truth after so many years.

"Don't annoy Jane." I stated.

"Jane?"

"She's the leader of the guard, and although she might look like a sweet kid, she's not." Mal stated. "And Catalina is the vampire leader of California so you don't want to get off on the wrong foot with her."

"And what about your mother?" Hickman directed to me.

"You've met her already." I stated. "And although she was annoyed that you held a gun to me she is willing to overlook that."

"For what?" Hickman asked, worried about the answer.

"For the sake of peace Detective. I wish to finish my education here without further incident, and to do so I think we have to come to an amicable arrangement." I observed.

"Like we stay out of each others ways?" Hickman suggested.

"Something like that." Mal said. "Now let's go before they get impatient."

"Is that likely to antagonise them?"

"Some more than others." I stated before I tapped Mal's leg and he climbed out of the car.

I followed him and we waited a moment before Hickman emerged. He straightened out his suit and made sure his shield was on display. I hadn't realised he'd brought it with him. I should have thought to ask him to bring it, for it was proof of his credentials. Perhaps he had brought it for the false sense of protection it awarded him along with his 'buddy' hidden in its holster.

"I'm ready." He stated.

"This way please, Detective." I said, and led the way into the visiting room of the mansion.

The room had been altered so that it resembled a conference room. I had advised the vampires that Hickman was likely to respond better to this as a sign of our competence. He would see the comfortable set up of the furniture that usually graced this room as an attempt to sway his favour through trappings that the vampires had no need of.

Jane was sat in the middle of the long curved table. Mother was to her right and Catalina to her left. Catalina had only agreed to sit in the lesser spot because of Mother's reputation as a badass. Also present was Fred, who was standing guard behind Jane with Rea. Dirk, Catalina's mate was sat to her left along with their yearling child who was taking in the proceedings with keen interest. Next to Mother were sat Dana Redovalli, a member of the guard who was the main liaison with Catalina, and Jericho Bronson who had been drafted in as the public face of VCAC since he was resident in California.

"Detective Marvin Hickman." Jane said in a clear, formal voice as he neared the centre of the room.

"That's me Ma'am." He said.

"Please be seated." She said, indicating the chair that was opposite the centre of the desk.

Hickman sat down and Mal and I took our places in the two chairs behind his so that we flanked him. I tapped his arm to reassure him of our presence.

"I am Jane Drake, head of the VCAC guard. This is Essie Black, my second-in-command." That title caused Mother to frown slightly. "And this is Catalina Tramayne, vampire leader of California. We three will be conducting your interview."

"This is an interview?" Detective Hickman asked.

"Yes. We wish to judge you of competent mind, for it has been brought to our attention that you know something of our kind." Jane stated.

"Yes." Hickman agreed.

"In the old days you would have been left with only one choice, to die as a human. The only question then was whether you wished to remain dead or be born into a second life where you would never age, never die, you would never be ill again. The latter is still an option now, but we disagree with forcing the loss of the human life. If a human can prove trustworthy then we should not pluck them from their lives, after all you could prove useful." Jane explained.

"Useful how?" Hickman asked suspiciously.

"By working with us to ensure that humans never discover the truth they can not handle and see to it that vampire criminals are dealt with swiftly and efficiently." Jane said promptly.

"You mean cover up vamp business." Hickman translated gruffly.

"If you wish to speak plainly then yes, you will help us cover up vampire business." Jane said in a cool manner, determined not to lose her temper with the policeman.

"I'm not a crooked cop." Hickman said firmly.

"If you were we wouldn't be offering this opportunity to you." Jane stated. "We want someone honest and able to uphold the law. Be that the law of humans or of vampires."

"Can't you keep your own law?" Hickman replied.

"There is only so much we can monitor, and as of yet, the vampires who have the strength to resist flowing blood find more satisfaction in professions of healing than those of law enforcement." Jane stated. "Besides, having a vampire on the force would be like using a bomb to swat a fly. It is much better if we ask the assistance of a human already in law enforcement to notify us of any killings that bear certain characteristics and we can step in and take out the culprit responsible before we see a repeat of the Chiang Shih. Thanks to a deliberate assault on the means in which the Volturi gathers information it was a while before they could act. There were many casualties and quite the public mess before we killed those responsible. Had there been someone on the LAPD in contact with the us, we could have acted sooner."

"Wait a minute. You killed the ones responsible for those sick murders? Those sons of bitches should have been brought to trial."

"It was brought to trial." Jane said calmly. "I tried them myself in my old role as emissary of the Volturi and judged them guilty and they were executed accordingly."

"They should have been put on trial for the public to see." Hickman said through his teeth and I had the feeling we were losing him. "All those poor families deserved to see justice done."

"As true as that might be it would have been impossible." Jane stated. "I put it to you sir, how would you have detained these culprits while you put them on trial? How would you have incarcerated them? How would you have executed them?"

"Vampires are hard to kill." Mother stated. "I'd say impossible for humans. Not to mention the fact that they're super strong and fast. The only way you'd catch a vampire was if they wanted to get caught. If they want to get caught it's usually just for the fun of tearing apart humans as they escape. This is why we're offering you the chance to work with us and bring us in on anything dodgy and we'll take care of it without too many human lives lost."

"What if I refuse?" Hickman demanded.

"That's too bad, we'll have to find another line of communication." Mother said with a shrug.

"You'll just let me go?" Hickman asked doubtfully.

"As long as you promise not to tell anyone about the VCAC." Mother stated.

"What if I do?"

"I'll make sure you can't." Mother said intensely. "I have ways of making people obey me. I don't like messing with free will like that, but it's the best way to keep you safe. Not to mention my daughter. Wouldn't want you pulling anymore guns on her."

"Essie, this is not about personal matters." Jane said calmly.

"I know. But Detective Hickman likes people to lay out all their cards where he can see them." Mother explained. "I got no aces up my sleeve Detective, I can promise you that. The reason I'd get you to cooperate is because I'm telepathic and I can plant the suggestion in your mind that will stop you from telling anyone about the vampire world, or even writing it down. That's it, nothing more sinister than that."

"You control people's minds and you don't think it's sinister?"

"I only do it when I have no other option to protect my family." Mother said firmly. "It's not something I do on a whim, it's something I take great care with. I use it as a last resort."

Hickman had been watching Mother carefully and now he nodded his head.

"I believe you." He said. "And I wanted to know the score. If this was do or die I'd rather die. But you're giving me a real choice here, so I'll help you. But nothing dodgy you hear? I'll just hand over any cases that look like they're vamp stuff."

"Shall we hammer out the finer points now?" Catalina asked. "I will introduce you to your liason."

"It won't be my attorneys?" He asked, indicating Mal and me.

"We do not live in California, merely residing here while we attend school." I stated. "We only came to you tonight for you know us and we wished to ease you in gently."

"I see." Hickman replied. "Well I guess you got your rules too."

"I generally stay out of politics regardless. I have a lot of maturing to do before I will feel able to speak on behalf of other people." I stated.

"Which is a more mature view than most politicians I know." Hickman observed.

"I couldn't agree more Detective." Jane said with a wide grin. "Now come, we will get the preliminaries out of the way and Mal and Liza may go find their rest tonight."

"Don't I get to rest?" Hickman asked.

Jane considered for a moment.

"You're human, you need rest." She observed. "I will not deny you. Do you wish to rest here or to return home? We can arrange it either way."

"I think I'll sleep in my own bed if it's all the same with you." Hickman replied.

"Then Mal and Liza will see you home before they return to their college rooms. We will be in contact." Jane said with a nod.

Mal and I stood and I tapped Hickman's elbow, encouraging him to his feet. He stood, and now he was deep in thought as we led him back to the limousine. The limousine was already parked a block from his house when he finally emerged from his thoughts to talk.

"They won't want me to cover up their murders will they?" He asked.

"No Detective." I replied. "Catalina and Dirk are very neat in their feeding habits."

"They still kill people." He stated.

"That is true. However they stick to criminals. Murderers, drug pushers, rapists. The people the world would be a better place without." I stated as if I thought this a good idea, although I had my own reservations about playing god in that way.

"Rapists like Malcolm Donaldson?" Hickman asked, and I realised the connection he was drawing, and he had it wrong.

"If Catalina or Dirk had fed from him you would not have found a body." I stated. "For as I stated previously, they clean up well after themselves."

"Am I supposed to be reassured by that?" Hickman questioned.

"Feel reassured by the fact that although Malcolm was indeed killed by a vampire, the vampire has since been dealt with." I said, careful not to lie.

"So what's with the frame job on Gob Johnson?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He did everything he confessed to bar murder Malcolm and kidnap us." I confessed.

"Did you know that before you got him to confess?"

"I know a killer when I see one Detective." I stated. "You yourself are a killer, but you work for the law, when you kill it is a service to society. You even take a little joy in knowing you are taking another miscreant off the streets. Yet every kill haunts you always for even though you know the streets are safer without them it is more blood on your hands, more tarnish to your soul. To think what you do is right is a thought you will never truly entertain because that way lies a sense of undue justification that will lead you to 'punish' more for lesser crimes. You are a good man Marvin Hickman and you do not deserve the fate that befell you when the Chiang Shi haunted these shores."

"Can you read minds too?" He asked as he looked into my eyes, as if he was trying to read my mind.

"No. I am merely good at reading people, when I choose to read them." I amended. "I was being stubborn in my surety that Malcolm was my Mal for that whole month, or I would have realised what a bad person he was. Of course he was an angel compared to Gobbo. He is a killer to his core. He relishes in the kill, a lot more than any carnivore I have ever met. Although I had no idea he had already killed and killed so many when I nominated him as a candidate to take my place in your suspicions, but I knew some day he would kill and he would get away with it."

"So your mom made him confess to the Malcolm thing?" Hickman asked to clarify.

"Yes, however we had no idea of the rest before he started confessing to them." I said, disgusted yet again by the extent of his crimes.

"I can't believe he got away with so much." Mal stated.

"He comes from a small town. The police force there is small and mostly made up of his relatives." Hickman stated.

"So if evidence did point toward him they were unlikely to arrest him." I guessed.

"That's exactly it. That's the trouble with those old police families they're either tough as nails on the kids, and disciplining them over every minor infraction and causing them to rebel. Or they turn a blind eye to everything but the most serious of offences they can't bury." Hickman stated.

"Are they investigating the detectives who came here as a 'favour' to Malcolm's family?" I asked.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that. It's outer-state so outer my hands." Hickman said firmly.

"I understand Detective. We will not ask anything of you that will compromise your position." I promised.

"I'm hoping you won't tell me anything more that will compromise my position if I'm called to the stand in the Malcolm Donaldson murder trial." Hickman said warily.

"We will do everything in our power to ensure you are not compromised." I promised. "Now shall we escort you to your house. We can take you in the way you came out. Or would you prefer to go in through the door?"

"No offence Mal, I'm sure you're a nice young man, but that walking through walls crap is just unnerving. This whole thing is." Hickman shook his head. "I just need to get my head down and sleep. This might make more sense in the morning."

"We will see you to your street." I stated.

"You can't be too careful this time of the morning." Mal added.

"Then let's go, but hang back. I don't want you to be seen around my house until this Gobbo thing is sorted. You're both witnesses and it might harm the case if I'm seen fraternising with you outside of the investigation."

"We will not be seen." I assured Hickman. "Fred will see to that."

"Who's Fred?" Hickman asked.

"Hi." Fred said as he made himself visible toward the front end of the limousine and wiggled his fingers at us.

"So you guys got invisibility too?"

"Only me." Fred said. "As far as we know."

"Weird." Hickman said with a shake of his head. "Well let's get going."

Hickman left the car. Mal, Fred and I followed. I stood between the boys and took the hand of each as Fred ensured his shield covered Mal and I completely.

"We're right behind you Detective. Walk as if you are alone." I whispered.

Hickman began to walk and we followed him to the end of his street and watched him to his door. He entered his house and we turned from him and walked back to the limousine. Fred kept the shield about us until we were in the car.

We were driven to the campus and it seemed eerily quiet in these early hours when there was nobody about. It was clear that very few people had returned as of yet. I cared not, I merely wished to go to my room and sleep for the night.

I was so eager to be in the building and away from vampire politics for the night, and perhaps because I was thinking of a nigh on empty building where Mal and I would not be bothered by Alec until morning, that I sent the car away immediately on getting out. I stood holding Mal's hand as we waved Fred away in the limousine; he wished to return to Jane and was not as insistent as he might have been on seeing us to the door. The want of everyone to be alone with their loves proved to be a mistake for Mal and I had sent the car away and now we were locked out. The main door to the building was locked and I frowned at this unforeseen turn of events.

"But they never lock the door." I observed.

"Yeah, but that's usually when everyone's back and fore at all hours." Mal observed. "But if most people are still away it makes sense that they lock it at night."

"Then what are we to do?" I asked, "Perhaps there is an open window we can climb through? Or perhaps we could find somewhere secluded and walk through the wall."

"I'm pretty drained and I don't want to risk walking through a wall right now in case we get stuck. I can't tell you how glad I was when Hickman opted to use his door." Mal stated warily.

"Oh dear, I should have taken more notice of your state." I said in horror at my lack of concern as I turned to him to find that he did indeed look exhausted.

"It's my own fault." He stated. "I pushed it with the force field when I didn't even need to put it up. But I thought it would help with that new born there."

"Yes, Catalina was pushing it a little with the presence of her child." I agreed. "What shall we do?"

"It's a dry night." He said, putting his arms about me, "And we don't feel the cold like humans. Why don't we find somewhere comfy up in the forest. We'll be perfectly ok if we cwtch up together."

"Yes." I agreed, as I embraced him tightly for a moment, then I stepped away and took his hand.

We ghosted up to that sparse line of trees, but it was a sufficient amount that we were able to find concealment. We found a spot that looked comfortable and Mal sat first before pulling me down to lie against him.

"I can lie next to you." I stated. "I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

"Yeah, but I can't cwtch you if you're next to me." He stated, kissing my head. "It would be too awkward."

"Your arms about me would make it easier to sleep in the wilderness." I mused. "Your presence makes it possible to sleep anywhere, even the cave."

"Well I'd hate for you to have to sleep in some of the places I've had to, but I bet it wouldn't have been half as bad if you were there." Mal mused as he pulled me closer and I snuggled into his chest.

"I would have kept you company through all of that." I stated. "I would sleep in a festering crypt if it meant your protection."

"Well I don't know about festering crypts, but I know sleeping out in the woods is nice with you here." He murmured, his lips against my head.

"We can see the stars through the trees." I observed as I looked up to the sky.

"Isn't it supposed to be romantic, sleeping out under the stars?" He asked, his fingers trailing up and down my back for a moment.

"Like a midsummer night's dream in mid-winter?" I mused, reaching up to stroke his cheek gently.

"Well we got the weather for it." Mal observed. "I mean temperature wise it's like mid-summer in Wales. All we're missing is the rain."

"You could say the same about my part of the world." I stated with a smile.

"Then it's settled." Mal said. "This can't be midsummer because it's dry."

I giggled and kissed under his chin.

"I'm going to take you to Wales for midsummer so you can see what I mean." Mal replied as he leant his cheek on my head.

"No. We cannot do that." I stated.

"I won't take no for an answer." Mal said firmly as he ran his thumb along my arm. "I've seen your house, I want you to see mine."

"I want to see your house Mal, but we would be unable to do so at midsummer for we will still be sitting our final exams for the year." I reminded him.

"Then we'll go in August. Wales is always at its soaking best then." He said with a chuckle as he stroked my shoulder.

"And you'll take me to your favourite spot?" I asked, wrapping my arms about his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

"Of course bach. I will share every part of my world with you." He whispered and his thumb stroked my cheek for a moment.

"Thank you." I whispered, kissing the hollow of his neck and he sighed happily.

His hand moved across my back and his fingers worked beneath my shirt and I felt them against my bare back. It stirred something in me that enabled me to sit back and I looked deep into his eyes as I brought my left leg over him so that I now sat across his lap and my body faced his.

I reached out with surprisingly steady hands as I unbuttoned his shirt. I felt his hands move and I knew he would stop me, but all I intended was to unbutton his shirt, nothing more. I caught his eyes and ordered him to keep his hands where they were with a look alone. Mal shivered slightly and I enjoyed the hold I had on him in that moment as he kept his hand to my back as I finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it open.

Then I reached the part I knew he would most likely stop me.

"This is survival tactics." I stated as I reached for the top button of my own shirt. "We will stay warmer if our contact is bare skin to bare skin."

"I think I read that somewhere myself." Mal observed as he averted his eyes while I unbuttoned my shirt.

"I would not think bad of you if you look." I stated.

"I know. But I might not stop at just holding you if I watch you strip." He replied.

"I'm not stripping." I stated as I pulled my shirt open. "Merely opening my shirt."

"Try telling that to my brain." Mal said.

"Then I will remove temptation from your brain's sight." I stated as I slipped my arms inside his shirt and around his back as I leant closer to him until my midriff was against his.

"My brain thanks you." Mal said with a laugh as his arms tightened about me, his hand now resting in the small of my back and the warmth that spread from that contact was amazing.

I moved slightly until I was all the more comfortable. This pushed my body closer to his than it had ever been, other than in my dreams, and what a thrill it elicited, although I endeavoured to ignore it. It would not do to listen to my body and follow the rushing into what lay beyond. Instead I hugged myself close, and with my head against his shoulder I drifted to sleep to the soft sound of his snoring.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Alphabloodwolf, Alexsandra, Lsb123 and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

><p>I awoke the next day and the left side of my face felt on fire, although it was not in a perturbing way. It was a nice heat that I wished to bask in forever and I hummed slightly as I snuggled into it. The heat was down the entirety of my front too, and there were strong arms about me. I inhaled deeply the scent of Mal and I enjoyed it immensely. What a foolish girl was I to ever think the hand of man could ever create this delightful bouquet? 'Dhampir by Jeremy' was a heady scent indeed.<p>

I turned my head until my nose brushed his bare chest, the light down that adorned it brushing softly against my cheek. His scent was stronger still and without thinking I placed my lips to the centre of his chest and held them there as I inhaled his scent again, the taste of it was now on my tongue too and it added to this sensing.

Mal stirred and his arms that had slackened only slightly in sleep, now moved into places on my back that felt somewhat more sensual as his face brushed the top of my head and he inhaled deeply. I still had my eyes closed and I was reacting with instinct alone as my body moved closer to his. My face turned to the side once more and I tilted my head until my lips made contact to that soft spot beneath the chin. The sound of Mal's gulp echoed in my ear, and as I started to move my own arms so my fingers followed his spine. He let out a moan that vibrated in my own chest since we were so closely placed.

Mal's hands left my back and now they were on my shoulders as he pushed my upper body away from his. My eyes snapped open and my world was filled with green fireworks, so intense was the look in his eyes. He was breathing hard, and looked as if he was caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. It was an expression we both shared, although I was more afraid that I had overstepped some bound and he would back away and we would not share this level of intimacy for days.

Mal moved suddenly. His right hand went into my hair, supporting the back of my head, as his left arm snaked beneath my right arm, beneath my open shirt so that his hand lay across the bare skin of my back and it offered the illusion of support as his mouth went to my throat and he began to kiss there. His lips, his tongue, a slight feel of teeth, but nothing to bring me fear. At least not fear for my life, but I felt the thrill of fear that accompanied this step over the cliff of our desire.

I found that my hands wished to grip his shirt and I used it to pull myself closer to him, and although I had to raise myself somewhat, I was able to place my lips to his throat and I returned his kisses. I attempted to emulate what he had done to me, although I went further up and introduced his ear into proceedings.

"Oh Liza." Mal moaned. "This is…"

"Hmmmh." I replied, I was enjoying the taste of his skin too much to give a coherent answer, I was lost in the fact that this was the most sexual thing I had ever knowingly done and I wished to go further.

Mal sighed and his hands trailed over my back and I felt his thumb travel briefly below the strap of my bra. Was he planning to undo it? I realised that I really wished this to be the case. His hands left my back for a moment and trailed up and down the back of my thighs as I moved my lips to his as I wished for a little response. As I wrapped my arms about his neck, tangling the fingers of my left hand into his hair, I was well aware of the passion now growing in my body. I realised that I could make this more, and Malachite was the perfect person with which to accomplish it.

I was caught up in that thought and did not think of the fact that we were out in the middle of the woods that were not as secluded as those at home. Anyone could happen by. Besides, we had no means of protection and did I wish my first time to be unplanned and outside?

A fantasy blew through my mind, of Mal above me, the sunlight glinting gold from the highlights in his hair. How I wanted to make that true and I would continue with my plan while a small part of my brain that still had a hint of sense was trying to caution me into stopping for we did not want to be pregnant. Since it was clear I was not going to stop that sensible part of my brain had taken to praying that Mal would stop us, as always. However that seemed doubtful this morning, I had caught him at a time when his guard was down and for once he was not going to be the one to stop us.

I cared not. I was tired of letting my need for planning to ruin my life. I wished for once to be spontaneous and reckless. I would be all of these things with Mal. This once with no protection was no guarantee that I would become pregnant, and if this were the case, well I would have to alter a few of my plans, but in twenty years time I could return to what I planned now. That was the joy of living forever.

I took hold of Mal's hand and I moved it up to the clasp of my bra, although this was somewhat awkward, but at least it allowed me to show off my flexibility. Mal was hesitant; I suppose he was wondering if I really wished him to do this. I nodded my head, my lips brushing from his chin to his nose for a few sweeps before I resumed kissing him. With this confirmation Mal proved to be as eager as I for I felt his other hand move up to aide the other in freeing me, and there was no shake in those hands. Mal was confident and so was I.

Mal froze, and his hands fell away from me as he pulled his face from mine. I looked at him to find that he was frowning as his hands went absentmindedly to my shoulders in an attempt to keep me back for a moment while he leant his head on one side as if he were listening to something.

"Alec just walked into my shield." He whispered.

"Your shield is up?" I whispered in return and I realised that I could sense something somewhere to the west of our location.

"I didn't know it was until Alec walked into it." He said, and then he looked down at me and gave a nervous laugh. "And not a moment too soon."

"But we were about to make love." I stated, looking up into his green eyes, which were cooling back to normal now he was no longer caught up in the moment.

"I know." Mal said. "And that would have been so risky. I mean we haven't even discussed kids yet, and we were about to jump into the deep end."

"There's no guarantee." I stated.

"But there's the possibility." Mal said firmly. "You haven't even straightened out what you want to call me yet. Do you really want to shunt me from friend with potential straight up to the father of your kids?"

"I would like you to myself for some time." I admitted.

"Then we need to stop this until we're better prepared." Mal said, and kissed my head tenderly. "Besides, Alec is working his way around my shield. He'll be able to see us soon."

"Then we should dress." I said and I shot to my feet and began to button my shirt.

"Great." Mal said, sounding preoccupied for a moment. "Um…could you stall Alec while I wee." He stated.

"Of course." I said with a frown, wondering why he couldn't wait until we reached our building, of course they may still be locked.

Mal was already gone into the deep thatch of bushes by the time I looked to him. My frown deepened until something occurred to me and I decided not to continue with that train of thought for the time being. Besides Alec was here, I caught his scent on the strong wind that I had not felt earlier.

I decided that Mal's shield had kept the wind at bay and now he had collapsed it, or perhaps made it smaller. A more personal bubble perhaps. I thought as I looked into the patch of bushes. I tore my eyes away and shook my head, reminding myself that I had decided not to think of that for the moment.

"Are you hurt?" Alec asked.

I blinked and looked up at him in incomprehension.

"Should I be?" I asked.

"Your mouth is bleeding." He stated as he reached out for it.

But I held up my hand and stopped him with a gesture before I placed my fingers to my lips. I could feel nothing there, but when I pulled my hand away I could see the merest suggestion of red.

"It is lipstick as well you know." I snapped irritably as I pulled the end of my sleeve over my hand, licked it and attempted to wash my mouth clean.

I remembered then the little mirror I always carried in case of an emergency. I pulled it from the back pocket of my jeans and examined my face. It looked clean now, and I snapped the mirror shut in annoyance that Alec had commented, I bet no human would have noticed.

"I was worried about you and Mal when I came to the dormitory building to find it locked. I followed your scents here." He said, his eyes sweeping the area with interest.

"Did it not occur to you that Mother would have known if something bad had happened to me?" I demanded irritably as I felt a restlessness within.

There was a build up of energy within me that demanded to be released. I felt angry and I glared at Alec feeling that he was to blame. I felt so very hot and the morning was still cool as of yet.

"There is quite some colour in your cheeks this morning Liza." Alec observed. "Your blood is flowing hotter than normal, it ads a particularly delicious edge to your scent. It is very alluring."

"You are not allowed to feel allured by my scent." I growled, glaring at him.

"I can not help what my senses tell me." Alec said and I was sure he wore a leer.

"You can and you know it." I snapped, feeling my temper rise.

"Perhaps I choose not to." Alec said with a grin and I felt myself growl as I imagined punching him on the nose. "You know I find you attractive and am I not allowed to try and woo you when it is clear the boy is lacking?"

"Mal is not lacking." I said through gritted teeth as I tried to stay abreast of my anger. "People keep interrupting."

"So you're still pure my precious flower." Alec said, and he reached a hand toward me, and I batted it away.

"Do not touch me or will attack." I said coldly.

"As long as you 'attack me' the way you did in my bunker then I have no arguments." He said with a grin.

I saw red at that point and I lunged forward and brought my hand up beneath his chin. His teeth clicked together and he staggered backwards, although it was more to do with the suddenness of my attack and not because of my strength. I had to keep the surprises coming if I wished to win this fight. Alec could subdue me at any time with his power; I had to keep him distracted so that he could not concentrate to use his power.

I delivered a perfect roundhouse kick to his temple and he staggered to the right. Before he could do more I punched the right side of his head and he chuckled.

"You dance with me once more Elisabeta." He whispered, and I punched him square in the nose.

Had he been human I would have broken his nose, how satisfying would that have been? However he was vampire and I did very little damage, but it shut him up. I felt the rage flow through me and I wished to shut him up permanently. Volturi be damned, he had insulted me.

I leapt at him and kicked both my feet out with such force to the centre of his chest that I knocked him to the floor. I did not allow him a moment to recover as I leapt on top of his chest, although my weight would not hinder him much. I had to keep up my volley of punches and I did so until I was sure that he was sufficiently distracted and I placed my hand beneath his chin and began to push it upwards.

Arms locked about my waist and I was pulled away from Alec. Mal's scent surrounded me, and I felt myself relax. The anger I felt toward Alec now left me and I felt safe with Mal at my back. I wished to turn to him and hug him and never view the world again.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mal demanded. "Did he hurt you? Shall I kill him?"

As I thought over my actions I realised I had been wrong to try to kill Alec. What had he truly done to me?

"He was winding me up." I stated. "Until I snapped."

"But your tension has all gone now has it not?" Alec asked as he got up from the floor and straightened out his clothes.

"What?" I demanded, glaring at him.

"You were full of tension that needed release before you face the humans. I am sorry I was not half an hour later, but I was worried about both of you. I disturbed you too early and although Mal had means to ease his tension, what could you have done Liza? With all that pent up energy you may have revealed something in front of the humans. Now all that tension has dissipated, and I was honoured to be your punching bag." Alec finished with a bow of his head.

"Are you frigging crazy?" I demanded. "I could have killed you!"

"No Liza. There was not a moment there where I was not in control. I merely wished to give you the chance to let off steam, knowing that you would not hurt me." Alec said in tones that suggested he'd given me the greatest gift ever.

"What the hell?" Mal demanded. "You think Liza wants to use you as a punch bag? You really don't know her but."

"I am not a violent person." I said softly. "I prefer not to fight. Why would you make me hit you?"

"Because you cannot hurt me." Alec said.

"Perhaps not physically, but does it not hurt you emotionally that I could raise a hand against you?" I asked. "With exception to Tony in our sibling scrapes when we were growing up, I have never raised my hand in anger against those I love. Or even those I consider friends."

"I never thought of that." Alec murmured. "I am sorry I compromised your integrity. I thought I was helping, but clearly not. I will not do so again."

I regarded Alec for a while as Mal continued to hold me. I placed my hands to Mal's and he slackened his grip so that I was now standing on my feet, as he entwined his fingers with mine. I took great comfort in this gesture, and his scent continued to give me a centre of calm.

"I'm sure you were trying to help, but I was close to killing you Alec. You pushed me too far. If Mal hadn't been here this encounter would have ended with one of us dead, for as riled as I was I would not have stopped until you were dead. Or until I died in the process." I said in a firm voice.

Alec stared back at me for a long moment, and then he gave the impression of looking ill.

"You would have." He gasped. "Please forgive me the both of you. That was not my intention."

"Well in future stay out of our sex life." I hissed. "And then I will not kill you."

"I will remember that." Alec said in a steady voice and the look he gave me was one that seemed to state that he finally realised I was destined for Mal, and regardless I would never be his.

"Let us see if the door is open now." I said as I moved out of Mal's arms, but I kept his hand.

I did not look at Alec or order him to follow as Mal and I began walking toward the edge of the trees. We strolled down the hill toward the building, taking in the morning air. Alec walked beside us, and when we left the shade of the trees he pulled up the hood of his top and placed his hands in the pocket at the front. There was no part of his skin visible to sparkle in the sun.

"The hoody's working so far." Mal commented when we were in a dip that hid us from the buildings.

"As long as I do not intend to use my hands outside." Alec replied, and he pulled his hands from the pocket and the dip filled with reflected light for a moment before he placed them back into his pocket.

"Perhaps gloves will aid you." I suggested.

"Would it not seem strange I wear gloves in this climate?" Alec asked.

"It's a little strange you'd wear a hoody all the time here." Mal stated. "I mean unless it was to do with your social group."

"In what way?"

"You could be a Goth or an emo or something." Mal said. "You can wear those fingerless leather glove things and then paint your nails black."

"What about my fingers?" Alec stated in a way I decided was being difficult, but the truth was his comments were reasonable.

"Perhaps some thick foundation would help." I mused. "Or you always have accidents with your ink pen."

"Or you could be an artist on the side, just doing the more serious stuff to get your parents off your back. Then you can use paint and charcoal too." Mal added.

"So my reputation will be that of the grubby boy?" Alec asked, sounding unamused.

"You have no aversion to dirt." I said dismissively.

"The act of Sasha's neatness was built on truth." Alec replied. "It is bad enough I am forced to wear this misshapen sack, I must go around with things forever coating my hands."

"Then you'll have to keep them in your pocket." I snapped, feeling irritated once more, while part of me wondered if this was how most people felt when confronted with my many qualms.

"We'll work something out." Mal said diplomatically. "Right now we need to go into stealth mode. There's a lot of activity going on around our building."

Mal was right, there was a lot of noise drifting to us on the morning air and when the buildings came into sight there were many people, although none of them students. They were workmen and cleaners and such. As we neared the building a car pulled up alongside us and Mother stepped out.

"Did you sleep outside last night?" She asked.

"The building was locked." I explained.

"Right. Well your things are in the trunk. Call once you're settled in and I'll come pick you up for lunch. Just you and me, last mother-daughter meal, before you get back into the swing of things." Mother stated.

"That sounds wonderful Mother. I will phone once I am settled. Perhaps my car is returned and I can take you out in the Audi." I replied.

"Yeah, she could probably do with a run if the cops had her cooped in the pen all Christmas." Mother observed.

"Yes." I said sadly as we both avoided giving Alec an angry look. "I will see you later Mother."

"Yeah." Mother replied and hugged me. "See you later Lamb."

I turned from Mother to find that Mal had already retrieved my bags from the trunk as well as his own.

"And I'll see you in the spring." Mother said as she gave Mal a sisterly hug.

"Yeah." Mal said, tapping Mother's back before stepping away.

Mother nodded her head with a smile, and then slid back into the car. It left while we picked up our belongings, Alec had some too, but he managed to carry them without his hands showing.

We went to our building to find that the door was propped open with a fire extinguisher. We stepped inside to find the elevator doors were open and there was a man inside fixing something, although he was beneath the car itself.

"At least we'll have a lift this year." Mal said conversationally as we began to climb the stairs.

"I think I will still use the stairs." I stated. "They have taken this long to fix the elevator, and I do not cherish being stuck in it should it break down again."

"There's no guarantee it'll break down with you in it." Mal stated.

"Yes. But knowing my luck it will." I replied.

"I hate elevators." Alec stated. "They remind me of Volterra. And they are very confining." He added as a man carrying an industrial mop and bucket passed us on the stairs.

"We will help you work through your claustrophobia cousin." I said in response, for a response was merited.

We continued on up to the fifth floor common room and I decided to go with Mal to his room first before we took my belongings to my room. Truth be told, I was somewhat apprehensive of being on my own in these halls for the moment. It was partly to do with the fact that the story we had invented to explain our sudden absence could very easily have been true.

We reached Mal's room to find one of the admin officers standing there with an iPad as he observed a man measuring Mal's doorframe. There was a large sheet of chipboard resting against the wall next to the door. We slowed as we approached the room and the officer looked up at us.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm Mal Rogers. This is my room." Mal stated slipping into the Texan accent he used in college.

"Oh right." The officer said as he ran his fingers quickly over the screen of the tablet. "Your room won't be ready today. We've been waiting for the police to clear the compensation to replace the door. We're measuring today, but we won't be able to fit it until tomorrow. Although your belongings are safe because of the chip board, the university can't afford the risk of you staying in a room with no door."

"Damn." Mal replied.

"Fear not my friend." I said gently. "Dove will not return until tomorrow, you could use her bed for tonight."

"Dove…Bradshaw." The officer said as he consulted his computer once more. "And you must be Liza Summers."

"Yes." I agreed.

"Says here you got a cousin transferring?" He remarked.

"That would be me." Alec said, still with his hood raised and his hands in his pocket.

"Alec Summers right?"

"Yes." Alec replied in a minimal voice.

"Well I might as well show you to your room while I'm here." The officer said as he stepped away from the door. "I'll be ready for your estimate in a minuet Pete."

"Yes Mr Dunbar." Pete replied.

"This way Mr Summers." Mr Dunbar said cheerfully, but I could detect the hint of worry in his voice as he ushered us down the corridor.

It all became clear when he stopped by the door of the room that had belonged to Malcolm Donaldson. All three of us hesitated and Mr Dunbar winced slightly as he realised we recognised the room.

"I know the last guy who stayed in here was murdered, but the guy's been caught and it was a personal grudge anyway." He stated. "Besides, you asked for a room on the same floor as your cousin and this is the only one that's empty."

"Then I will have to take it." Alec stated.

"Ok. I got your key right here." Mr Dunbar said, pulling out a set of keys from the case he was carrying.

"Thank you." Alec said as he took the key and inserted it into the lock. "Will I be expecting a roommate?"

"No." Mr Dunbar said.

"My arms are all but falling off. I am going to my room for a moment Alec, I will return to you promptly." I stated, and before he could properly respond I led Mal down the corridor to my room.

"But there are two beds." We heard Alec state as we neared the common room.

"Yeah, but you have the room to yourself. Just like poor Malcolm did. That's one of the reasons nobody realised he hadn't packed up his things, although he did have a roommate to start with. We had to find alternative accommodation within the first month…"

I listened to no more of the conversation as Mal and I stepped into the common room and turned right to enter the corridor that led to my room.

"Why the quick exit?" He asked.

"Alec was questioning the capacity of the room. If we had stayed longer he may have made the suggestion that you could stay in his room tonight so that you are nearer your own. He would have embarrassed us into having to comply by asking in front of Mr Dunbar." I explained.

"Yeah. I guess he would do that. But just cause he asked in front of Dunbar and I said yes at that point, doesn't mean I couldn't change my mind later." Mal remarked.

"Yes. However, we need not endure such headaches now." I stated as I took out the keys that were safely stored in my purse and unlocked the door. "Dorm sweet dorm." I declared as the door swung open to reveal the room I had left in such a hurry almost a month ago. "I think I shall be somewhat busy over the coming days to rearrange the mess the police made in my closet. And of course await the return of the rest of my belongings."

"I know what you mean." Mal said. "And I can't even go in my room yet. I kinda wished I hadn't locked it now."

"At the time you were trying to delay the police so that we could make our escape." I stated as I placed my bags onto my bed. "I am sorry for the inconvenience I have caused you." I added as I turned to Mal and hugged him about his waist.

"As long as I was keeping you safe I didn't care." Mal said. "Well there was one thing I cared about, but I brought that with us. I thought it was lost, but look, it's amongst my things." He said, stepping away and tapping what looked like a child's pull along suitcase but he'd tied it about himself with cord.

"What is it?" I asked, following it with my eyes as Mal placed his rucksack down on the floor and removed the suitcase and placed it on Dove's bed.

"This is the one thing I always take with me." He stated. "Although I did think it was lost. Or that Alec had destroyed it."

"Why didn't you say?"

"I didn't want to be a bother." He stated.

"Mal, you would not have been a bother." I said firmly.

"Yeah. And also I didn't want to think about it. It's only bits of paper and such, but I'd mourn if I really lost it. Does that sound stupid?" He asked as he knelt beside the bed and unzipped the suitcase.

"What are on the papers?" I asked, kneeling down beside him and wishing he would open the suitcase so I could see.

"Personal letters. Cards. That type of thing." He said.

"Then no, it does not sound stupid. You would have had every right to mourn the loss of such papers, especially if there are some mementos in there from your parents." I said softly, taking his hand.

"Well, even the case is special." He stated. "It was one of the last things my parents ever bought me. We were going to go to Cornwall for a week, maybe I would go to the beach for the first time if it was cloudy enough. Then the night before we were going, the Volturi turned up. It was only Tobias at first, but Dad knew it was pointless making a run for it, the guard would be around somewhere and we were all dead if we run. But Tobias was giving his assurance that Aro wouldn't harm us, he just wanted my parents to take me to Volterra to be registered. At that point I think Tobias was still hoping that Aro had changed, if only to keep the hope alive that he'd get Essie out of Volterra one day. Anyway, I don't blame Tobias, Aro knows how to manipulate people and really how could he know what would happen?"

I felt wretched in that moment, even though it occurred more than a decade before I was born. My father had led Mal's parents unknowingly to the slaughter. Aro would have killed Mal too had Mother not intervened. Mother may have saved Mal, but it was Father who led him into danger in the first place. I looked so much like Father, how was it possible for Mal to look upon me without feeling betrayal?

"Liza, what are you thinking?" Mal asked in a firm voice, and I lifted solemn eyes to his, but could not answer. "Let me guess. Is it something along the lines of how can I stand being in the same room as you after what your father did to me. Especially since you look more like him than Essie."

I looked away sadly.

"Oh Liza bach." He crooned, pulling me into a hug. "I might have hated Tobias at first, but when I got to know him, and also got to understand the workings of Volterra more, I could forgive. Besides, you're you, not him. I wouldn't pre-judge you on your parents. That's wrong and irrational."

"Yes I know. But in case it's escaped your notice, I have the tendency toward the irrational." I spoke into his chest.

"I know. But just remember that no matter what, even if we're arguing, I'll never hate you. I'll never stop loving you, even if I'm angry with you, I still love you." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"You have never been angry with me." I observed, pulling away from him as I looked up into his face.

"I have." He said. "But I can only think of the time you were balancing on the rail of the bridge, needlessly putting your life in danger."

"I would not have died." I said with a nod of my head.

"How do you know? We don't really know the limits of the dhampir body yet. What if you knocked yourself out and drowned?" He demanded.

"Then you would have jumped in and saved me." I stated. "Or floated me out."

"You have an answer for everything don't you." He said with a grin.

"Yes. I pride myself on my ability to talk myself out of any given situation." I stated as I reached up to kiss his lips. "Now can I see your letters?"

"Ok. But I get to have the last word later." He said with grin and nudged me.

I laughed and nudged him back.

Mal sighed wistfully, and then opened the suitcase to reveal a mass of papers. I went to reach in, but paused and looked at Mal, awaiting his permission. He nodded his head to indicate for me to continue. I reached in and pulled out the thing at the very top.

"A menu?" I asked.

"Look closer." Mal said.

I did and saw that it was the take-away menu for our favourite Chinese restaurant.

"Oh." I said.

I looked further in the case and found that there were some cinema stubs from the movies we had viewed together. There was a flyer advertising the Halloween dance and the water stained note between Sir Mal and the Duchess Eliza.

"Those last few additions probably make me look obsessive." Mal said, looking a little embarrassed.

"No. It proves that you have liked me for longer than I realised." I stated. "How blind was I?" I mused as I placed them to the side and dipped into the suitcase again.

The next layer were letters from his uncle Brendan. Although I was certain Mal would have no objection for me to read them, I thought some things should at least remain private for him, and correspondence with his only known blood relative should be just that. I explained this to Mal when I felt his questioning look when I put the envelopes aside.

"There's nothing in there I don't want you to know." Mal stated.

"I know. But it would still be wrong of me to pry."

"Ok." Mal said.

"I take it the next layer are those things pertaining to your parents." I said, wishing to brace myself if that was the case.

"Well there's a few things from your parents first." Mal said, taking out a handful of cards. "They're from the second time I was in Volterra. I kind of…ripped up all the other cards after Essie 'spurned' me."

"You were seven at the time. Tantrums are allowed." I said kindly whilst trying to think of Essie as being some girl in his past that I didn't know, and not my mother.

"Probably should avoid mentioning that now shouldn't I." Mal said apologetically.

"I wonder if this is how Granny Ness feels when she thinks of the fact that Grandpa Jake had feelings for Great-Grandma Bella before she was born?" I observed. "I suppose it is by focusing on that point. It was before I was born, had we been the same age then it would have been me you'd approach on your seventh birthday."

Mal smiled and reached out to push back a strand of my hair.

"Definitely." He replied. "And I don't think I ever really fancied Essie. It was misplaced affection. I was too young to know that you can love someone and it doesn't mean you want them. I didn't realise that you can be fond of someone and just be fond of them. I thought it meant you wanted them if they weren't your family."

"To summarise, you mistook love for being in love." I stated.

"Yeah." Mal agreed.

"I am glad that you realise that now." I said with a nod of my head.

"Yeah." Mal repeated sounding somewhat uncertain.

"Because it would never do for you to be in love with your future mother-in-law." I said primly and I watched Mal carefully for his reaction.

The corner of his mouth curved up and then he smiled fully.

"My future Mother-in-law?" He asked.

"Yes."

"So you are planning on marrying me one day?" He crooned, leaning closer to me.

"No. I thought you'd make an ideal husband for Billie." I replied sarcastically.

"I'm so over red heads." Mal said, playing on my sarcasm. "It's brunettes I like now."

"So it is only my hair colour that attracts you?" I asked leaning my face closer to his until my lips were lingering a few inches away from his.

"Of course it is." He replied, still joking.

"Well that's too bad." I said, pulling away from him. "I do not find shallow men attractive in the least."

"Oh well then." Mal said with a shrug and made as if to stand up.

"Very well, I will concede that someone who admires my beauty could possibly turn my head." I said, placing my hand to his arm. "Especially if he happens to have golden brown hair and sparkling eyes of emerald."

Mal chuckled and placed his hands to my cheeks and placed his lips to mine, holding them for a long moment before I moved my head slightly and it turned into a true kiss. It was delightful, and we smiled at each other when we pulled apart.

"Right, now we've reached the bottom I got to do this properly." He said, reaching into the suitcase.

"Do what?" I asked.

Mal held up his hand a moment while he pulled out a silver picture frame, holding the picture to his chest before he turned to me. He was sat cross-legged opposite me as he gave me a look of solemnity.

"Liza, I would like to introduce you to my parents." He said gently and turned the picture around and handed it over to me.

I took the picture and at first glance I thought it was Mal posing with a woman with very straight, pale hair. As I looked closer I could see that although the man had the same light brown hair as Mal, his face was more on the square side and the set of the eyes were different. As I changed focus to the woman I could see the shape of Mal's face in hers. It was clear that Mal was a component of both his parents, and as I looked at their faces captured in time I felt a wave of sadness that I could never know them to know who he most resembled in personality.

"Your mother is beautiful and your father has kind eyes." I stated, continuing to inspect the picture to see if I could draw more from it. "And they were clearly in love."

"Yeah." Mal said with a sad smile as he moved to sit next to me and we looked at the picture together.

"This was taken when your mother was human." I observed for it was obvious from the blush in his mother's cheek and her cornflower eyes.

"Uncle Brendan gave me this one. I like it cause you can see how startlingly blue Mam's eyes were. And they're so carefree in this picture. I only got glimpses of this because they were always worrying about the Volturi. I mean, they tried to be cheerful, but there was always that worry just below the surface. That need to stay below the radar." Mal sighed and turned the picture over. "I guess we weren't as careful as they thought we were."

"Aro has eyes everywhere." I whispered and put my arms about Mal in a comforting embrace. "You could live in a cave at the bottom of the Atlantic and he'd still know all your business."

Mal was very sad now.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "How can I help?"

"By being with me always and giving me a new family." He said and kissed my head as he placed his arms about me.

At the moment this wasn't a lover's embrace, he was like a child clutching at his teddy. I felt so saddened that I could not help him in a more practical way. What would I not give to be able to go back in time and save his parents? To avoid any form of paradox I would go to the point where his parents are about to be killed, then I would pull them out, possibly substituting them with true criminals, and then take them back to the point where I left, and Mal would have his parents once more.

But such wishes are foolish; there is no means with which one can time travel. The best I could do was to love him and hope to heal his heart and banish his loneliness. We would be family, and one day we would expand it. I was so certain of Mal in that moment that I could see into our futures and we were walking hand in hand with two curly haired tots chasing sheep across green hills. I wished I had Mother's telepathy to share this vision with Mal. Perhaps next time I found myself sharing a dream with him I would show him.

"I'm good now bach." He said, and tapped my back before pulling back, although his arms were still about me. "You're a lot better to cwtch than Loki."

I smiled and then frowned.

"Where is Loki?" I asked, feeling somewhat aghast that I hadn't given any thought to him all Christmas.

"He spent Christmas in the slammer. I just hope they didn't think there might be something hidden in him." Mal said sadly.

"If that is the case then I have some good news my love. I am the best teddy bear doctor in the world." I stated in all seriousness.

"You're so smart." Mal observed and kissed below my ear and it felt amazing.

There was a knock at the door. I shot up as Mal gathered all his papers and put them quickly into the suitcase. I went to the door and held it closed just in case as Mal ensured all his papers were in the suitcase safe and he had placed it beneath the bed before I opened the door.

"Hello Mr Dunbar, how may I help you?" I asked when I saw him standing there.

"Can I come in a moment?" He asked.

I allowed him to enter the room and closed the door.

"Due to the problems last term the University Board has decided to step up security. We've fitted locks to the outer doors of all the buildings and only the people who live there can have an access key. I forgot to issue yours to you earlier." He said as he pulled two key cards from a pack of, it was hard to be sure how many, possibly a hundred.

"But how does this protect us exactly?" I asked. "This is to do with the whole Malcolm Donaldson, Gob Johnson incident am I right? But Gobbo resided in this building, albeit on the first floor, he would have had access regardless."

"That's why every card is registered." He said as he swiped a card through some form of electronic reader attached to the side of his tablet. "Elizabeth 'Liza' Summers. Student number 5090109078." He mumbled as he typed it on the screen. "This is your card." He stated as he wrote my name onto the plain white plastic with permanent marker. "Don't lose it or you'll have to pay five dollars for a replacement."

"Yes Mr Dunbar." I said, taking the card from him.

"And now yours Mr Rogers." He said, and swiped another card and registered it with Mal's details before handing the card to Mal. "These cards are registered to each student. You need to swipe it to go in and out of the building. That way we know if anyone has gone in or out and at what time. It will make you all feel safer."

"How?" I demanded. "Gobbo was living in this building. Had he wanted to kill Malcolm he could have done so in a heartbeat. What good would these cards have done us then?"

"Look. I'm just an admin elf, I don't make the rules. After what happened last term the college has to been seen to do something to step up security. What more can we do other than to make you live in a police state?" He asked testily.

"I am sorry Mr Dunbar. This is a good idea." I stated diplomatically for fear that the official's head would explode.

"Right." He said, still rather hostile. "Well you're sorted out. Your cousin has a key. Every time you go in or out it'll be registered. Now I got to go sort out a ton of stuff before everyone else gets back."

"Yes Mr Dunbar." I replied. "But before you go there is something I must ask you. Are the showers working? We have travelled down without the means to freshen up and I would like to do so now."

"Let me check my schedule." Mr Dunbar said, consulting his computer tablet. "They're cleaning in the ladies' bathroom for the next half hour, but if you need a shower sooner the men's is free. You can use it for today means no other students have arrived yet."

"Thank you Mr Dunbar." I said with a nod of my head.

"You're welcome." He said with a salute. "Well I better get going." He added and with that he left.

Mal and I listened to his footsteps until they reached the end of the corridor. I turned back to Mal and smiled.

"I think I shall only unpack my shower paraphernalia and the clothes I need to meet with Mother." I stated. "I will leave the rest for tomorrow."

"Are you going to shower straight away?" He asked.

"Yes. I like the thrill of the forbidden in showering in the boys' bathroom, even if I have had permission." I said with a grin.

"I could do with a shower too." Mal said, pulling at his clothes a little. "I got a little sweaty last night."

I chuckled and kissed his cheek before I went and unopened the right bag and pulled out my toiletry bag along with two towels and the clean clothes I intended to wear. I placed them all neatly on my bed before I opened the closet door. I winced as I did so; I had forgotten how bad the mess was within. I closed my eyes, threw my bags inside and closed the door firmly. I was determined I would not look in there until the next morning when I could do some thorough organising.

I then picked up everything I needed for the shower from my bed and turned to Mal.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

Mal nodded and I saw that he had all his things wrapped up in a towel. Since Mal had one hand free he operated the doors as we made our way that long distance to the boys' bathroom in Mal's corridor. That treck felt like a good few miles carrying the things I would need for the shower. There were very few people around today working, I wondered how embarrassing this would be if the common room was full. It was an unbearable thought. I revisited my thoughts that they could make all the bathrooms unisex; it would not be too difficult given the fact that all the showers had their own cubicles, and as for urinals, it would be easy to partition them off with a new wall. Tony could do it in an afternoon.

As we were stepping into the bathroom Alec emerged from his room.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"We are going to shower." I stated. "To freshen up after our long trip down."

"That is a good idea. I should shower too." He stated, and went back into his room.

I rolled my eyes and stepped into the bathroom with Mal. There was only the slight thrill of guilt this time at doing something wrong. Having had Mr Dunbar's permission to enter nullified the feel of the forbidden. I pushed those thoughts aside for now I could shower and feel refreshed; it was truly something to look forward to.

As I walked toward the furthest shower cubical from the door, the one that was set against the outside wall, I did consider inviting Mal to join me in the shower. I ran through the scenario in my head and it was beautiful, but also something I should leave until we had a more private setting.

"I'll go in this one." Mal said, taking the cubicle next to mine.

"Thank you." I replied, glad beyond relief for it stopped Alec being able to use that shower and be next to me. The thought of that was perturbing; it made me feel vulnerable in some inexplicable way. Possibly because a vampire could tear through anything, but with Mal as a barrier Alec should behave.

I ensured the lock was fully in place on the cubicle door before I started undressing and placed my clean clothes on the bench and my towels beside them. I then began to undress, putting my discarded clothes on the bench also, for as dirty as they were it was clear the cleanliness of the boys' bathroom was not as godly as that of the girls'. As I turned on the water I heard the main door of the bathroom open.

"Liza? Mal?" Alec called.

"We're in the end two." Mal called.

"I wished to make sure you were here." Alec replied, his voice getting closer. "There are too many humans here, I need the company of vampires."

"It is best we do not hold this conversation whilst shouting over the top of the water." I stated. "Shower and we will talk later."

"Yes Liza." Alec replied and then I heard the door of the third cubicle along open and shut.

I stepped under the water and washed thoroughly. I was somewhat averse to washing Mal's scent from me, but we had slept outside and I needed to become clean once more. The water felt good and so very warm, it relaxed and revitalised me all at once. I felt so much better as I came out from beneath the shower and wiped and dressed.

I wrapped my dirty clothes inside the big towel while I kept the other towel as a turban about my hair. I would brush and dry it in my room as always.

I stepped out of the cubicle to find Mal and Alec waiting for me.

"I must dry and style my hair now." I stated.

"Me too." Mal joked as his hair dripped onto his collar and he dabbed the tips of his hair with a towel.

"Shall we?" I asked, taking Mal's hand and we made to exit.

"Liza, please may I come to your room?" Alec asked. "I do not like being alone with all these strangers."

I considered for a moment, but there was no time for Mal and I to do anything in the time I had to style my hair before organising a time to meet with Mother.

"Very well." I said with a sigh and Mal sighed too as we began walking once more.

I wished I'd refused Alec once we got back to the room. He took up a seat upon Dove's desk chair as I sat in mine in order to blow dry my hair and style it. It was unnerving how he watched me and I kept fighting the urge to reprimand him. However there was no good reason I could think of other than he made me feel uncomfortable. Was that reason good enough? It was hard to be certain.

"Alec, you want a game of snap?" Mal asked as he started shuffling through a pack of cards.

"Excuse me?" Alec asked, turning to Mal and I hid my sigh of relief.

"Or fish or poker or whatever. I'm tired of solitaire and I remember you were always playing Felix and Demetri in Volterra and beating them. I want to know if my skills have improved since then." Mal said indifferently.

"Did I ever teach you cards?" Alec asked.

"No. You ignored me unless Aro instructed you to baby sit." Mal replied. "It was Essie and Tobias who taught me. Oh yeah, and Auntie Jane."

"Did Jane teach you all her little tricks?" Alec asked, sounding intrigued by the idea.

"As far as I know." Mal replied.

"Then we shall see." Alec observed as he went to sit cross-legged on the bottom of Dove's bed and faced Mal who put his little suitcase between them to use as a stable base.

Without Alec's scrutiny I relaxed into styling my hair while I made a promise to make it up fully to Mal later. I liked the fact that he knew without my having to tell him that Alec was making me feel uncomfortable. It seemed to be a good indication to me of how compatible we are.

Finally my hair was finished and I phoned Mother to arrange to meet up.

"If you park at the multi story I will come meet you and we can go to the coffee shop near the college buildings." I stated.

"Ok Lamb. Whereabouts the parking lot do you want to meet me?" She asked.

"I'll be at the street entrance." I replied.

"Ok. I'll see you in half hour?" Mother stated.

"Yes. Half an hour should be sufficient." I agreed.

"Great." Mother said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yes." I agreed.

"Bye Lamb."

"Goodbye Mother."

I hung up and turned to find that Mal had put the cards away and the suitcase was placed back under Dove's bed.

"I think that we should probably not stay in your room when you're out. I know you said I could stay here tonight, but…" He began.

"Yes. It would seem rather bad form." I agreed. "Where will you go?"

"I thought I'd give Alec a tour of the campus so he'll know where to go next week."

"That sounds great." I said with a smile. "What say you Alec?"

"It will do me well to know my way about." He said. "Do you by chance have a pair of gloves I could borrow?"

"I thought gloves would look out of place." I commented.

"Yes. But it will give me opportunity to use my hands if I have need to."

"I may have a pair of dress gloves." I stated. "I packed them for the ball. They are very long so you may wish to remove your hoody before you pull them on."

Alec nodded and I went into my closet and pulled out the suitcase I had brought with me. I found my dress gloves. They were white satin and came up to my elbows; they would suit Alec's purpose better than my woollen ones. I turned and gave them to him.

He pulled them on one at a time, making no comment to the fact that they were female garments. Alec's arms were longer then mine, they ended and inch below his elbows. He was so pale that one could almost imagine the gloves were his skin. When he pulled on his hoody it was only by looking carefully at his hands you would know he wore gloves. He placed his hands back in his pocket for good measure, but now should he have need to he could use his hands.

"We'll walk with you toward the car park then we'll head to campus." Mal stated.

"That sounds like a good plan." I agreed and took his hand.

We left the room and I remembered to lock the door behind me. I also ensured that my new key card was safely stowed in my wallet. I should hate to lose it and have to pay for a new one. I then placed my wallet into my purse and ensured that it was secure about me.

I smiled at Mal and took his hand before we made our way down the stairs with Alec following behind. The people working on the elevator had reached the first floor, but other than that we saw no one, although the outside door was still propped open. I could see this becoming something permanent after a while and people grew tired of forever reaching for their cards. I said as much to Mal once we were clear of the doors.

"Probably." Mal agreed. "But I guess the Board won't really care as long as they've made their gesture, they can't help it if people don't comply."

"I guess that is true. I suppose as long as it's in the day it won't be so bad. Although they would have to employ some form of patrol, to ensure the doors are closed at night." I reasoned.

"I hope not." Alec said from behind.

"Why not?" I asked. "It makes us safer."

"Yes. It also means they can monitor our every coming and going. If I should wish to go out at night to run I will not be able to without the university making a record of it. From what that man was saying every time I swipe this bit of plastic their computer will know if I go in or out and what time I do this. The duration between each use. It is intolerable. It is worse than being under the brothers' scrutiny."

"We will find a means around it during night time hours." I stated.

"And what of a patrol?" Alec demanded.

"Are you really telling me you'd have trouble getting around a few slow humans?" Mal asked.

"I would find a way around them, but would prefer not to." Alec said sadly.

"We'll work something out." Mal conceded as we slowed. "Do you want us to wait with you?" He asked.

"No. Mother will not be long." I assured him.

"Then I'll see you in a bit." Mal said and we kissed for a moment as Alec looked on with something of a glare.

I ignored his animosity and merely wished him a good tour with Mal. Then the boys left together and I knew that how I treated Alec for the rest of this school year would depend on his behaviour with Mal this afternoon. If he misbehaved I'd treat him with nothing but contempt.

_Alec still being a pain?_ Mother thought, and I turned to her and smiled.

"Mother." I said, hugging her. "It is good to see you."

"Hey Lamb." Mother said, hugging me back, leaning down to my height. "I only saw you this morning."

"I know, but the boys were here then and we hardly had time to talk." I said, stepping away.

"That's true." Mother replied as she straightened up with a grin. "So where you taking me?"

"I was going to take you to the coffee shop, but I am somewhat hungrier than I anticipated." I replied. "I will take you to my favourite restaurant instead. Would you like pizza?"

"Pizza sounds good." Mother said, tapping my shoulder.

"It's this way Mother." I said with a smile and I led her to the restaurant.

Thankfully it was open, I had worried for a moment that it only catered to students and would be closed during the holidays. However my reasoning had been wrong for they had a quite some trade this lunchtime, and none of them students.

We sat down in a booth to give us some privacy for our chat.

"So what were you and Mal up to last night?" Mother asked, and she gave me a level look that demanded the truth.

"We were preparing to talk to the detective of course." I said primly.

"You really gonna get technical Lamb?" Mother asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Very well." I said with a sigh as I ran my napkin through my fingers nervously. "We merely slept last night. The reason we were up in the trees was due to the fact that our building was locked and we had no means to enter it."

"Not even with you and Mal combining your talents?" She questioned.

"He had already walked through walls twice, not to mention the shield he employed whilst at the meeting. He was exhausted, so was I, and we merely slept." I stated.

"But something happened when you woke up?" She asked, although it was clear Mother already had a fairly good idea.

"You really wish me to say?" I asked, feeling my cheeks burn.

"You can tell me anything, you know that." Mother said softly, tapping my hand.

"Yes." I replied and took a calming breath before my confession. "This morning Mal and I were caught up in the scent of each other. Mother, it was so intense." I sighed wistfully as I remembered the feel of his warm skin beneath my lips. "Had Alec not appeared when he did…" I trailed off, giving Mother an apologetic look, as I was unable to finish that sentence.

"Oh." She said, managing to cover her look of worry as she worked out what had almost occurred. "So you're getting that close huh?"

"I am very close to him Mother. I am so in love with him I can hardly express it to myself let alone anybody else." I stated. "Yet at the same time I wish to shout it from the rooftops, that I am in love with Malachite Llewellyn."

Mother was smiling at me, and I realised I had said the latter somewhat louder than was called for. I dropped my head as I felt my cheeks burn once more, my hair thankfully falling to cover my face.

_Nobody took any notice._ Mother assured me, tapping my hand.

"Have you told Mal how you feel?" She asked aloud.

"I have told him I love him." I said quietly, talking down to the table now, lest I give another outburst of passion. "He said he loved me. He said it and meant it and it was not an, 'I love you too', but a definite I love you. I know he has only been in my life for a few months, but I cannot imagine living my life without him now. Is that foolish? Am I building myself up for heartache?" I asked, looking up at Mother in appeal.

"Mal really loves you Liza. I can tell you that truthfully. And I can't deny he's been good to you. I mean he was willing to give up the life he had here for you, even before there was any guarantees that you wanted anything more than friendship with him. If that's not love I don't know what is." She said solemnly.

"Thanks for the reassurance Mother." I whispered and smiled at her. "I know these things of Mal, but you know how I worry myself needlessly."

"You shouldn't though Lamb. At least not with Mal."

We paused our conversation for a moment when the waitress came to take our order.

"So, did you and Mal really nearly have sex this morning?" Mother asked once the waitress had gone.

I looked at Mother in shock that she was returning to the subject I had so successfully navigated us away from.

"Come on. You can be open with me Lamb. Have I ever given you any reason you couldn't talk about these things with me?" She asked.

"No." I replied. "Well, apart from the other day."

"Ok. I got that completely wrong. But like I said, I was trying to force you into discussing it with Mal. But I guess labels don't really matter. You're both clearly together, even if you can't name what your relationship is." She stated.

"Why do I always make things overly complicated?" I asked sadly.

"Because everyone has to have a fault, and that's yours." Mother said in a serious voice. "But we love you for it." She added with her biggest grin.

I rolled my eyes as I smiled.

"So how hot and steamy did you kids get?" Mother asked, leaning across the table and grinning widely at me.

"Do you truly wish me to answer that?" I demanded.

"Well I don't want a play by play, but how did it start? I mean you were sleeping outside, I'd have thought the first thing on your mind would have been a hot shower." She observed.

"I did not sleep on the floor." I stated. "Mal allowed me to sleep in his lap while we cwtched each other."

"Cwtched?"

"Hugged. Snuggled up together." I translated.

"Oh. So you were facing him." Mother said, and she was seeing it in my mind now. "Both with your shirts open to ensure a proper transfer of body heat so neither of you froze to death on such a warm night." She chuckled. "You're reasoning is like mine sometimes."

"Would you have done the same?" I asked.

"Well the body heat thing wouldn't really be a good excuse with Tobias, but I would have thought of something. Although Tobias would have stopped me going beyond his comfortable point lest he ravish me when it was still against the rules." Mother said, slipping into a good imitation of Father at the end.

"I have no idea how you managed to hold off for a year with the desire so strong between you." I stated, and then we paused once more as the waitress put our drinks on the table.

"Well it was. There were many times I nearly gave in, but Tobias has had millennia learning to control his urges." Mother said with a shrug. "Although there were a few times when he nearly did give in to the chemistry sparking between us, but there was always one thing that held him back."

"What was that?" I asked, surprisingly unperturbed by this conversation.

"My safety." Mother replied. "What would happen if he got me pregnant? It was so uncertain back then. Plus he wanted to make sure that for my first time I was somewhere comfortable and secluded so we wouldn't be interrupted. Outside was out of the question even after we started making love, until it looked like we might die the next day."

"I almost lost my virginity out of doors and there was no protection." I admitted gravely. "I wished to go ahead and I did everything in my power to try and ensure this. Mal was so responsive to my suggestions, as if I had mesmerised him and he would have stayed in that state had Alec not turned up."

"Man! No wonder you were pissed with him this morning." Mother observed with a snort.

"Well that made me annoyed with him, but I wasn't particularly angry until he decided to volunteer himself as a punch bag to relieve the tension I had built up with Mal. He made me a violent person, and I am not that person." I said firmly.

"He's an idiot." Mother stated sagely. "You need me to put any alpha orders on him? Shall I make him never bug you into hitting him again?"

"As tempting as that is, I think enough spells have been weaved on his mind. I want proof that he has changed of his own accord, or how can we possibly judge him capable of functioning in the real world if we keep conditioning him with mind control?" I asked.

"I guess you have a point there. But I don't like the thought of you having to keep control of him on your own." Mother stated.

"I have Mal to help me, and I won't hesitate to contact you in future. Not to mention Catalina is but a phone call away. I am certain she is looking for any excuse to put Alec in his place." I replied in an attempt to put Mother's mind at ease.

"Yeah. She is. All that trouble could have been a lot worse. It was just a good job that we had such a low life at our disposal. Can you imagine what Catalina would be demanding now if we hadn't been able to clean up so good?"

"I dread to think." I said darkly.

Our pizza arrived, Mother and I sharing a whole pizza with salad on the side.

"Mal and I often come here." I stated, after taking a mouthful of pizza. "He always teases me for using a knife and fork. But it is only teasing and he's not serious. Besides, he has seen me eat with my hands now. But in public it must be done in the least messy way possible."

"People can think what the hell they like." Mother said, taking a bite of pizza, a long string of mozzarella forming between the separated pieces that she disconnected with her fingers and put it in her mouth. "This is the only way to enjoy pizza."

I laughed as I ate some more of my pizza.

"That is what Mal says. He shares a lot of your mantras when it comes to the consumption of food." I stated.

"Do you find that weird?" Mother asked in concern.

"I find it rather endearing." I replied with a smile. "He clearly admired you as a child. I'm glad you influenced him in such ways, for how could I detest these indicators that you saved him from the Volturi and therefore saved him for me."

"Ok. I guess. But what about…" Mother began uneasily.

"When he kissed you?" I asked without concern. "We have discussed that. He long ago realised that he was confused by his feelings of love for you, a woman who was not related to him. He thought it meant he was in love with you, he did not realise he could merely love you as a friend. Well more than a friend. He loves you as if he you are a close member of his family. Do you know the reason he has been in hiding all these years, wandering alone and not knowing the change in the institution?"

"But he didn't betray me." Mother said with a frown, taking the answer from my head.

"He believed that he did. That he betrayed you, and Father, by abandoning you in Volterra." I explained.

"He really thought that?" Mother asked, looking upset.

"Yes." I answered, wishing I had not broached the subject now.

"Oh god! Now I feel guilty for being Esther-Marie and driving him away all over again. Of course he'd want to leave after what I did to Trinity. I condemned her parents to death just for the crime of having her. Right in front of Mal. Of course he was horrified and he'd want to leave." Mother raged at herself.

"That is the thing that turned him away?" I asked.

Mother nodded.

"He never gave a reason why he left other than not being strong enough to see you in that state. He never spoke ill of you. He has a lot of honour in that way." I stated.

"Mal is very honourable. I just wish that I hadn't driven him into hiding." Mother said despondently.

"If he had not been in hiding he would not have been here at the right time to save me." I offered.

"Well I guess that's a positive we can take from it." Mother said, managing a smile that quickly faded. "But I still feel guilty. I'm gonna have to talk to him."

"Oh, please allow me to speak with him first. I should hate for him to think I'm discussing him at such depth behind his back." I said with worry.

"Relax Lamb. I'll say I wrangled it out of you." Mother said with a shrug. "But I need to put his mind to rest, or I'm gonna worry about it until I see him again in the spring."

"Very well." I said with a sigh. "Perhaps it will help him with his own demons."

"I think you're helping him exorcise most of those demons, but this is something I have to do for me as well as him. I mean, I've made it up to my family I hurt through being Esther-Marie so long ago but I forgot that there are still some people I haven't had chance to do that with. The biggest one being Mal."

"Then do this for you as well as for Mal." I said firmly. "Shall I ring him? He could meet us in the park."

"Yeah. Ok. But we'll finish our lunch first."

I nodded and continued eating.

"You will like the park." I observed. "There is a duck pond and a bridge. There are trees surrounding it and it's such a peaceful place. I like to sit there when I read."

"It sounds great. I'd like to see it."

I smiled, and then felt my face fall.

"What's wrong?" Mother asked softly.

"I haven't been to the park since they found Malcolm's body there." I stated.

"You'll be ok." Mother said, taking my hand. "I'll be there with you. Not that there's anything to fear."

"I hope so. I like the park. I should feel inclined to hurt Alec most grievously if he has taken that place from me with his careless attempt to frame me." I said sadly.

"Yeah." Mother said, and I was sure she was imagining hurting Alec herself.

I wished to change the subject for the duration of our meal.

"Where are you planning on taking Billie?" I asked.

"Well we have to take her to Disneyland, she wants to see Ariel and the crew from a Bug's Life. We're also going to Insect World where they have the biggest collection of bugs you can imagine. There's even a section where they allow you to handle them."

"Sounds…delightful." I said, trying not to let my horror show.

"Well Billie's nuts about bugs, so why not." Mother said with a shrug. "And even though I'm not worried about the bugs myself, I think I'll pin my hair up before I go there. I don't want to be smuggling any of the little critters home."

"No." I said with a slight shiver. "Although I'm sure Billie would be delighted."

"Yeah. I'm just dreading the time she asks for a pet tarantula." Mother said with a mock shiver.

"Perhaps you should get her something mammalian to tempt her away from the arachnids." I suggested.

"Yeah, but that opens up all kinds of possibilities. She might want a rat, and although I got nothing against rats, I'd always have a worry that I might fancy a midnight snack."

"Then perhaps something bigger. A dog perhaps. It would become a companion for Billie." I said with a smile.

"Yeah. Actually I was contemplating a dog. I was thinking of asking Alex if I can buy one of the pups the next time Scruff has a litter. Them little mixed terriers are always cute and so full of energy. Exactly the type of dog Billie should own." Mother stated.

"I think she would enjoy that." I agreed.

"Yeah." Mother said, setting her plate aside. "So are we having dessert?"

"I was thinking of an ice-cream cone on our stroll about the park. Mal is most partial to ice-cream." I stated.

"Still?" Mother asked in astonishment.

"Yes. Especially chocolate."

"God. I remember back in the day I had to buy him a chocolate ice-cream every time we went to the market." Mother said with a laugh as she motioned to the waitress for the bill.

"Did it become a means to bribe him?" I asked.

"Only in the hottest days of summer, but mostly he wanted to get away from the castle himself." Mother stated.

"That proves he is sane." I said with a tiny chuckle as the waitress appeared at our table with the bill in hand and Mother settled it with cash and a generous tip.

We left the restaurant and stepped out into the afternoon sun.

"I will ring Mal and then we can walk to the park." I suggested.

"Sounds good." Mother said.

I nodded and rang Mal. He agreed to meet us and stated it would take him ten minuets to reach the park for he and Alec were on the far side of the university buildings. That was fine for it meant Mother and I could stroll along the street to the park and take our time when purchasing the ice-creams, four altogether, for it would look strange if we did not have one for Alec. Although I was at a loss as to what he would do with it.

"Alec's still gonna be hanging around ain't he?" Mother asked as we paused in the middle of the bridge, watching a group of ducks make a crossing of the pond.

"I can distract him if you like." I stated as I licked at my ice cream, and then Mal's for it was beginning to drip. "I have an idea of how he can legitimately wear gloves in such a warm climate."

"How?" Mother asked, licking her ice cream.

"If he were to state that he had severe dermatitis on his hands and had to keep them covered up when out of doors, that would be a good reason. And to carry on the pretence I thought some bandages would help for when he is needed to take his gloves off in class."

"That could work." Mother conceded as she took a lazy lick of her ice cream while the one for Alec dripped into the water. "Make sure you get some ointment too. The right scent can be a big help, even if human senses aren't as good as ours."

"I will pick out an ointment too." I stated. "How long would you like with Mal?"

"I'm not sure. How about I text you when I'm done?"

"That seems the best course of action." I conceded.

"Hi." Mal said as he and Alec neared us.

Mother and I turned from the barrier of the bridge to look at them.

"Mal, Mother wishes to speak with you." I stated as I handed his ice cream to him. "You both need this."

"Ok." Mal said, giving me a questioning look.

"Alec we are going shopping." I stated.

"We are?" He asked from the depths of his hood.

"Yes." I said firmly.

"What for?" He inquired.

"You shall see when we get there." I stated, slipping my arm through his and pulling him away from Mother and Mal so he could not linger.

"Oh Alec, here is your ice cream." Mother said holding it out.

"Oh I'm sorry Aunt Essie, did Mother not tell you? I am lactose intolerant. Violently so. If I were take but a lick of that I shall be ill all night." Alec replied.

"Oh, right. She didn't tell me. I mean you think she would when I asked her if there was anything important I should know. Well your mother's always been a bit of a ditz." Mother said wondering what to do with the other cone.

"I really like ice-cream." Mal said, taking it from her and licking it.

"Well that is settled." I remarked. "Come Cousin Alec, we have purchases to make."

I finished my ice cream as we strolled back to town before I led Alec to the pharmacist.

"Are you ill?" He asked in concern.

"No." I replied.

"But this is an apothecary. It is where one goes when one is in need of medication." He stated as if I did not know this.

"Yes." I agreed. "But there are also bandages and ointments on sale."

"What need have you of these things? Do you suspect danger?" He asked, suddenly on alert.

"Alec, please be at peace. I have an idea for your concealment, but I will explain it in your room when we are away from the possible prying ears of mortals." I said, whispering the latter.

Then with a firm grip on his elbow I pulled him into the pharmacy. It was cool inside with air-conditioning and the mixed scents of medication and beauty products filled the air. I liked the scent for it seemed to speak of cleanliness in my mind. Now to find what I needed.

I went up to the counter where a young woman in a white tunic was sat flicking through her phone. I had to clear my throat for her to look up.

"The pharmacist is at lunch." She stated.

"I have no need of the pharmacist." I replied. "All I require are some hypoallergenic bandages. A supply of emollient cream and cotton gloves."

"No prescription?" She asked.

"No. My cousin is not yet registered with the doctors here in Riverside. Besides, he has his steroid creams and such, but he has left them at home. It is for this reason I purchase the things I have asked for now as a precautionary measure while his mother mails his true ointments to us." I stated, giving the girl a look of annoyance.

"I'll get what you want." The girl said grudgingly as she rose to her feet. It was apparent that she hoped we had a prescription so that she would have no need to cater to us.

I followed her to the bandages first, where I put seven of the boxes of two into my basket. The girl seemed to question the amount.

"He requires clean bandages every night to stop the sheets of the bed from chaffing his skin." I stated. "I have no idea when Auntie's package will arrive."

The girl nodded then found the cotton gloves.

"You need seven pairs of these too?" She asked.

"Yes please." I replied.

The emollient was behind the counter; the girl took down the biggest pot of the brand variety.

"The generic is sufficient." Alec said in a quiet voice that suggested he was painfully shy. It added something to the fact that I was doing much of the talking for him.

"Yes, the generic one if you please. It is as good as the brand, but we have more for our money." I stated.

The girl grumbled slightly, unhappy that we hadn't fallen into her sales trap. She had expected us to take what she gave, which was bad salesmanship indeed. She ran our purchases through the register and it came to quite a considerable amount. Alec handed over the money from his wallet. There was no need to tell him the importance of buying with cash instead of card; it was better to leave a sparse a trail as possible.

We left the pharmacy and Mother was yet to text me so I thought I would give Alec the full briefing of my idea to kill time.

"Now we take these to your room." I stated.

"Yes." Alec replied and we did so.

Alec opened his door and gestured for me to go in first. I hesitated a moment, but reminded myself that Malcolm was no longer a threat and this was no longer his room. I stepped in and Alec followed, closing the door. He placed the bag on his bed then pulled down his hood.

"I do not like the restricted field of vision." He stated.

"You will have to learn to deal with it in the day time." I stated. "As for your hands I have thought of a good plan. Remove your hoody and the gloves."

Alec obeyed immediately and he looked at me expectantly. I was certain he wished me to order him to strip further, but I decided to ignore him.

"Sit down." I stated as I drew out the pot of emollient cream and removed the locking tabs.

Alec sat down as I pushed on the leaver and a caught the emollient in my hand as it left the spout.

"Put out your arms." I ordered.

"Are you going to explain now?" Alec asked as he held his arms out in front of him.

"Yes." I replied as I began to apply the cream to her his impervious skin.

The cream stayed like a slick of oil on top of his stone skin as opposed to being absorbed as it would with human skin. As it was with the skin on the palm of my hands.

"You could state you have eczema or dermatitis. That way you can cover your arms in bandages and wear the gloves when outside." I expanded as I began to cream his other arm.

Alec made a sound of contentment and I gave him a sharp look.

"I am sorry, but this is most enjoyable. Your hands make the cream warm and I feel it permeating my being." He stated.

"This is not meant to be enjoyable. It is an arduous task you must perform every morning and night to ensure the skin of your arms does not dry out." I said coldly as I reached for one of the twin packs of bandages.

"Would it only effect one area of my skin if it is so severe?" Alec asked.

"It can." I said. "Your arms are most sensitive and that's why you bandage them. Sometimes your face can be susceptible, but as long as you cover it as best you can when outside you can avoid an outbreak."

"And thus enabling me to wear my hood. But I could merely wear the gloves and not have to worry about these bandages." Alec stated as he watched me neatly wrap up his left arm.

"Yes, but you will need to remove the gloves to write in class. Then everyone will see that you have no signs of eczema or any other form of dermatitis. With the bandages it will leave it to their imagination."

"And you will help me do this every morning?" He asked.

"No." I said firmly. "I am merely demonstrating today. I know you will be more than able to do it yourself."

"Yes, but it will not be as much fun." Alec said in an almost flirtatious purr.

"Fun?" I demanded. "Alec, need I remind you that you are on probation. You are not here to have fun. It is merely a necessity as I am now forever subject to your presence for saving you from execution." I said darkly as I bandaged his right arm.

"Will you always hold that over me?" Alec asked sadly.

"It is too early for me to let go of such a thing." I stated. "Perhaps one day I may see you as a friend once more, but for the time being this is merely a task I have been ordered to carry out."

Alec sighed and dropped his hands to his lap.

"Do you wish to come with me to meet with Mal and Mother, or would you prefer to stay here?" I asked, hoping he would opt for the latter.

"I will stay here." He said despondently.

"If you do decide to go out make sure you text me and remember to don the hoody and gloves." I ordered.

"Yes Liza."

I nodded my head and left his room, glad that he had opted to stay behind. As much as I wanted a peaceful time here, and part of that depended on keeping Alec happy, it would be wrong to give him any ideas. How could I trust him enough to be my friend after he tried to frame me for murder?

I needed to walk to clear my head and decided a circuit of the pond would do just that. As I reached the park however my phone bleeped and it was a message from Mother requesting that I meet her and Mal on the bridge. I therefore climbed onto the bridge rather than walk around the little path.

Mother and Mal were there within a matter of minutes and Mal greeted me with a smile and took my hand. He seemed lighter than before, as if a weight had been lifted from him. Mother seemed more at peace than she had been after my revelation and I was happy they had been able to speak.

"This afternoon has been enlightening Lamb." Mother said as she hugged me. "And I'm gonna miss you over the next couple of months."

"And I will miss you too Mother." I stated. "But I will contact you every day. I promise."

"I know." Mother said happily.

"We will walk you to the parking lot."

"Thanks." Mother replied as she straightened. "Where's Alec?"

"In his room. He was thinking me his friend again, but I thought it best not to engage him in banter lest he get the wrong idea." I explained as we began to walk toward town and the parking lot.

"Ok. But you might want to watch the animosity. He's only behaving for your sake at the moment. It'll be a while before he does it because it's the right thing." Mother warned.

"But it may be detrimental if I allow him to think he has a chance with me in the future when he has not." I stated. "Whenever I show the merest hint of friendship toward him he sees it as an opportunity to make a pass at me."

"He'll give up if you turn him down enough times." Mother stated. "You just got to make him want to be your friend more than want to get even."

"Perhaps I should have taken you up on that offer to alpha him." I said despondently.

"You were right Lamb, he has to make this decision on his own."

"I'll kill him if he tries anything." Mal stated. "Even if it means we have to go into hiding from the Volturi."

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Mother said firmly as we stopped at the entrance to the parking lot. "Well I guess this is goodbye." She said. "But any messing from Alec let me know and I'll be down here like that."

"Thank you Mother." I said, leaving go of Mal's hand to hug her once more.

Mother hugged me a tapped my back before letting me go. She then pulled Mal into a hug.

"And you take care of yourself and don't you ever go into hiding from me again. You hear?" She said, hugging him firmly.

"I promise that I'll always stay in contact with you." Mal said. "Because I'll always be with Liza."

Mother laughed as she drew away.

"It just seems so weird to think of you two together." She said, but as she said it she took Mal's hand and my hand and brought them together. "But the more I think about it the more it seems right."

I smiled at Mother, accepting her words and actions as the blessings they were. Mother beamed back at us.

"Make sure you take care of each other." She stated. "And I'll see you both in the spring."

"Goodbye Mother. Give my love to Father and Billie. And Grace and Tony when you return to Tregarran." I stated.

"I will." Mother said with a smile.

"Bye Ess." Mal said.

Mother nodded her head with a smile, and then hugged us both together before turning and entering the parking lot. She tried to hide it from us both, but I knew she was attempting to hold back her tears until she was out of our sight and earshot.

"Essie still tries to act like a tough nut then." Mal observed.

"Yes." I agreed, and then looked down at our entwined hands before looking up into Mal's face. "What shall we do now my love?" I asked with a smile.

"How about we go back to your room and make the most of having a place all to ourselves?" He asked, pulling my hand up to his lips and kissing it, as he looked deep into my eyes.

I felt my stomach roll with thrill and fear, but mostly with the thrill.

"Let us." I breathed.

Mal gave me a grin, and then whisked me around so that we walked hand-in-hand back to our dormitory building. I felt light as air wondering what lay ahead for us.

"I think we need to discuss something." Mal said, stopping suddenly and pulling me into an alley.

"What?" I asked.

"This morning, you really were ready to make love. I was too. I think that if this is going to happen more often we need to take precautions. We need to think about these things if we want to be in a grown up relationship. We cant run the risk of this morning happening again. Not until we're older and want kids." He said firmly.

"You're right of course." I stated. "Although I have been thinking about the setting. It would not have been right. I wish to be somewhere comfortable, where there is but you and I for miles around and no chance of interruption. In short your cabin would be perfect."

"Yeah. I know that, but that's seven days away. And there's so much sexual tension between us that if we do happen to find ourselves in this mornings situation again, I just want us to go with the spontaneity. I want us to be prepared for everything."

"That is the grown up thing to do." I said, looking up into his eyes. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Since it's just you and me at the moment and Alec isn't here to get a bee in his bonnet and start operation sabotage because he knows how serious we're becoming, I think we should pop to the chemist on our way past. You don't have to come in with me, just wait outside, or walk on and I'll catch up with you. But I thought I should let you know that I intend to be prepared from now on."

I looked up into Mal's earnest eyes and I felt safe in his presence. I was safe from everything, including embarrassment. After all, we would be doing this for us; it wasn't something just for Mal. It was something grown up and responsible, so there was no reason to feel embarrassed.

"If I am unready to purchase contraceptives then I am unready for sex." I stated, strengthening my grip upon his hand. "We will go to the pharmacy together."

"Thank you." Mal said, placing his free hand to my cheek and kissed my lips.

"Although we will have no use for them today." I reminded him.

"I know. But I don't want to be caught unawares again. This morning was overkill on my libido and next time that happens I want to be able to just go with it without feeling guilty."

I nodded, and then smiled expectantly.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"We shall." Mal replied and we left the seclusion of the alley.

It was not as embarrassing as I thought it would be. It was after all a sensible thing to be doing, and catering to a college campus this particular pharmacist was used to such trade. Mal and I also purchased cold finger food from the mini-mart to eat later to avoid having to leave my room again other than to use the bathroom. It limited the risk of Alec 'accidentally' bumping into us and would have to think of a reason to call at my room.

I decided that I wished to take full advantage of this opportunity to be completely alone with my Malachite. Even if it was only to make out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Alphabloodwolf, Lsb123, Alexsandra and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

><p>"Oh Mal." I sighed as his lips met my throat once more. "That is…"<p>

"You like that." Mal observed, his lips brushing my skin as he spoke. "I want to know everything you like." He added as his thumb skimmed my naval. "When we get our time together I want to rock your world."

I gasped.

"What about this?" He asked, his hand trailing briefly along that sensitive area that was still clothed for the moment, but it did not stop the reaction of my body.

"Oh my." I murmured as Mal continued to caress that area and I could feel my body sing.

I took hold of his t-shirt and pulled him to me. My arm clamped about his shoulders, holding his lips to mine as his hand continued to caress. I pulled his hand up to my face and before he could think this a rejection I moved bringing him atop me fully so that I could wrap my legs about him. We were both awkward as our lips met now, but his pelvis was aligned with mine, and every movement elicited a thrill deep within me. I could not wait until we did this when we were naked.

"Oh god." Mal murmured as he continued to move with me. "Are sure about this?"

I laughed as I put my lips to his to stop him talking, manoeuvring once more to feel the press of him intimately, even if we were fully clothed.

"You know what this is right?" Mal asked in my ear.

"Yes." I replied as I guided him in closer with my hand and sucked at his earlobe.

"Oh Liza." He gasped, and I was glad to be his chosen deity.

"Oh Mal." I sighed again as I found a way beneath his shirt to caress the moving muscles of his back.

"Oh yeah that's the spot." Mal murmured.

"You find that arousing?" I asked, making my own notes.

"It's nice." He said. "I've had a knot there all day. Probably got something to do with sleeping against a tree." He added almost absentmindedly as he kissed at my neck.

"Why didn't you say so?" I asked and I wriggled from beneath him. "I am an expert at massage."

"What?" Mal asked in incomprehension as he turned to look at me.

"Come on. Sit up." I encouraged him.

Mal sat up on the edge of my bed and discreetly pulled a cushion into his lap. I couldn't help my giggle and I kissed his neck from behind.

"I like your technique." He said, moving his shoulders a little as if I had tickled him. "Where did you learn it?"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." I replied light heartedly as I slid my arms beneath his. "Now let us remove your shirt." I added as I began to unbutton it, although I was unable to see what I was doing.

"Wow." Mal said in an awed voice. "So far this is the best massage that I've ever had."

"I have not yet begun." I stated, my cheek pressed to his back as my hands continued to work blindly. "When I do I will send you to heaven." I added as I reached the last button and the shirt was undone.

I backed up slightly and moved my hands up to his shoulders, my fingertips brushing against his back. I slid them beneath the collar and pushed it off his shoulders. I enjoyed the feel of the shape of his muscles beneath his warm smooth skin. I pulled the shirt out of the way and looked at the expanse of his back and felt almost hypnotised as I reached out and ran my hand down it and Mal hummed.

"Are you ready my love?" I whispered in his ear as I centred my thumbs at the bottom of his spine. Or at least the bottom of his spine that was above his jeans.

Mal nodded and I kissed his shoulder, unable to resist doing so before I began the massage, following the technique I had learnt as a child.

"Forget enhancing powers, this is your secret talent." Mal murmured relaxing as I continued my massage.

I laughed.

"Where did you learn this?" He asked, his voice sounding a little distant.

"On a team building weekend when I was in work." I stated.

"Work?" He asked, the surprise breaking through his reverie for a moment.

"Yes. I used to work in an office." I stated.

"When?"

"Between when I was eight and nine." I stated.

"You worked then?"

"Why not?" I replied with a shrug as I was working on the top of his shoulders. "I looked like an adult and I had my high school diploma. Mother and I were both employed there, although they thought us friends and knew not that we were related."

"So you went to school, got a job, then went back to school and now you're doing university?" Mal asked.

"Yes." I stated.

"And this job required you to learn massage?" He asked.

"Well it was an exercise in trust and also helping your colleagues to unburden their woes. You have a lot of tension you know." I stated. "I will help you relieve it in all the ways that are possible."

"Yeah bach, it's working. I haven't felt this relaxed since… Well I can't remember the last time I was this relaxed." He said with a laugh.

"I'm glad." I replied. "I want you to forever be relaxed."

"As long as you are." He stated.

"I'm not sure I can ever reach a state of complete relaxation. I am much too highly strung for that." I joked.

"Oh, I think I could make you feel total relaxation." He said.

"Then do it." I said, kissing his shoulder before I pulled away.

He turned to me and I kissed his nose before I turned my back to him. I pulled my hair over one shoulder so that it was out of his way.

"Massage away my magnificent Malachite." I declared, putting my legs out in front of me and waiting for him to begin.

"I've never actually attempted this." He said as he moved to sit behind me, his long legs either side of me. "I'll just…"

He placed his hands to my back and began moving them. He was not very good and I bit my lip, trying not to laugh.

"Have I got it right?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied, but my humour escaped in my voice.

"Well maybe I'm not so good at the massaging, but there's other ways I can make you feel relaxed." He said, pulling me back to him and wrapped his arms around my waist before kissing just below my ear.

"That is very relaxing." I sighed as I melted back against him.

"So I'm not so useless then." He asked in a joking manner, still kissing me as his hands caressed over my stomach and I wished for a moment I were not wearing a top.

"Not at all." I replied as I reached my hand up to curl my fingers in his hair.

"Are you feeling relaxed yet?" He asked sensually as he worked his hand beneath my top and I felt the pull at that bare skin contact.

"I am feeling something, but not relaxation." I murmured before I turned my head to meet his lips.

The kiss was intense and I turned to Mal fully, his hands moving to my waist now, and I could feel the patter of his fingers on my back. We kissed for a very long time, Mal's hands on my waist, my arms wrapped about his neck. I was enjoying it very much and I would have carried on had I suddenly not recognised the sound of the footsteps in the hall.

"Quick put your shirt on." I said, jumping away from Mal and thrusting his shirt to him.

"What?" He asked, disorientated.

"Do it. Vampire quick." I said as the footsteps moved closer and I went to the closet.

I pulled out two books while Mal complied and I gave him the books to hold while I pulled the covers of the bed straight. The handle was rattled, but I had locked the door, but that wouldn't hold her for long. There was muttering and the sound of rummaging in a bag as I made certain Mal's clothing looked straight. I nodded my head and got onto my bed carefully, and motioned for Mal to do this too. He knew as well as I who was entering, and he settled beside me at a safe distance. A friend's distance.

The door unlocked and Mal gasped, suddenly his little suitcase and backpack whisked from under Dove's bed to rest against the telephone table. They settled just as Dove opened the door and Mal and I both looked up from the books we were 'reading'.

"Oh Liza you're here." She said. "When the door was looked I thought maybe you weren't."

"I arrived back this morning." I stated.

"I meant to but I got caught up." She stated as she placed her bags upon her bed. "And hi Mal, what are you two doing in here with the door all locked?"

"Reading." I said, holding up my book. "Mal cannot enter his room until the morning and because you had yet to put in an appearance I assumed you would not be here until tomorrow. Since your bed was empty I offered him use of it with the intention of washing all your bedding tomorrow before you returned."

"Oh. Well I don't mind you loaning out my bed." She said, sitting down and pulling off the beret she was wearing. "Although I don't know why you didn't just have him in your bed."

"Your hair is purple." I said, trying to decide whether I liked it or not, and settling on the thought that I did indeed like it. "It is quite becoming. You have the bone structure and the nerve to pull something so daring off."

"Yeah. I fancied a change." She replied as she tugged it back into shape. "Now stop changing the subject. Why didn't you just share a bed?"

"Because we're only friends." Mal answered when it was clear I was having problems. "It would be wrong to sleep in the same bed."

"Is it a religious thing?" She asked, looking between us.

"It's a 'we're only friends' thing." Mal said firmly. "And since you're back I guess I'll have to stay with Alec now."

"Alec?" Dove asked, her eyebrow raised.

"My cousin. He is transferring to Riverside." I stated.

"So if he got a spare bed why didn't you stay in with him?" Detective Dove asked thoughtfully.

"Because I don't particularly like him." Mal said in a low voice. "But I guess I'll have to now."

"I could always stay with him." Dove said with a grin.

"No!" Mal and I exclaimed as one.

"But then you two could share this room and I'll get to know your cousin." She said with a grin.

"Cousin Alec is rather difficult and is wary of strangers." I stated. "Besides, what of Dermot?"

"Screw him. I haven't heard a thing from him all Christmas. Even you managed to drop me a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, and that was after your ordeal last term." Dove stated. "So as far as I'm concerned, I'm over Dermot, no guy messes me around."

"Perhaps he was away from means to communicate." I suggested. "And some families can be strict about communication during family time."

"Yeah. Well there's always a way to communicate, even if you have to resort to the postal system, and if his family are that strict, and I don't think they are, he should have told me before we headed home and not promised to phone me every day." Dove said angrily, but it was a valid point.

"Did you contact him every day?" I asked, ensuring I had all the facts before I started bad mouthing him.

"Yes. Although I'm embarrassed to admit that now." Dove growled dropping her head and balling her fists. "I wish I could send out something that would erase them all, but then I guess it's evidence that I made the effort." She said, holding out her hands as if she were weighing up her options before she dropped them with a sigh. "Anyway, he's gone and I'm going on the pull. Fancy a night out on Friday? Go see who's available?"

"I will have to decline." I said.

"Why? You're single." She countered.

"I do not wish to go out and hunt boys." I stated.

"It's not gonna be like it was with Malcolm. I'll look after you." Dove said, coming over to me and hugging me.

"I already have plans for Friday." I stated. "It is time for my monthly hike and I could do with the fresh air."

"And the opportunity to be alone with Mal." She whispered as if Mal wasn't sitting right next to me. "Just admit it."

"Would you like to meet Cousin Alec?" I asked getting up off the bed.

"Why not?" Dove said with a shrug.

"We will accompany you Mal." I said.

"Ok." He said, standing up too and I was unsure of what to read in his expression now.

I needed to speak with him urgently, but we would be unable to do that now. I had no idea when we could be alone until his room was available.

"Actually I'll go on my own." Mal said. "You know what Alec is like. He'll be all put out that we're introducing him to someone new this time of the night."

"Yes." I replied and watched as he picked up his bags while I tried not to leave the dismay show on my face.

"I'll see you girls tomorrow." He said with a nod. "Night night."

"Goodnight." I replied and watched him leave.

"Oh girl, you're kidding no one." Dove said once the door had closed.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You want him and he wants you. Just admit it." Dove said.

"Does my love life matter that much to you?" I asked.

"Well if I got no guaranteed action for a while I'm gonna have to get my kicks vicariously. It might as well be through my roomy." She said with a smile.

"I am tired and wish to sleep." I stated, picking up my pyjamas and toiletry bag.

I went to the girls' bathroom in order to clean my teeth and wash up for bed. I changed in a shower cubicle for it gave me more opportunity to get straight into bed and ignore Dove. This I successfully managed because I was at a loss of what to say until I spoke to Mal. Why did he say we were just friends? Did he not want people to know we were together?

My mind was too unsettled to sleep, although I turned from Dove and pretended for such a very long time. Finally she got into bed herself. I waited, listening to her breathing until I was sure she was asleep. I then got from the bed and left the room, ensuring I locked it behind me. I made my way to Alec's room, determined to speak to Mal one way or another. I would take him into the boys' bathroom if I had to. He could walk us through the chipboard into his room. It mattered not, we had to talk.

I reached the room and knocked on the door. There was no answer at first so I knocked again, angry now that Alec was not prompt for he would know it was I and he didn't sleep. I knocked again and this time the door was opened. It was Mal, who rubbed his eyes before he focused on me.

"Alec out?" I asked.

"Yeah." Mal replied.

I nodded my head, then pushed my way into the room.

"Well I am glad you can sleep because I can not." I said angrily.

"What?" He said, shutting the door and putting his hand to his head.

"My mind is all a whirl. I cannot quiet it." I raged.

"Why?" He asked, putting a concerned hand to my cheek.

"Why did you tell Dove we are merely friends? Are you ashamed to state that we are a couple?" I demanded.

"What? No! I thought that's what you wanted me to say." Mal said with a frown. "You weren't exactly answering her. I thought it was cause you didn't want to tell her just yet but didn't want to hurt my feelings." Mal sighed and sank down onto a desk chair. "I guess I called that one wrong."

"Why would I not wish to declare us a couple?" I asked.

"I don't know, it's just the way you think sometimes." He said, rubbing at his sinuses as he spoke. "Like you wouldn't want to say it yet because it would seem weird to the people here that we got together so quickly. Which is a load of bull cause they all thought we were together anyway, and our ordeal is the sort of thing that can bring people closer together. But you was so hesitant when Dove was questioning you that I thought I'd take the pressure off."

"Oh." I said, stepping up to him. "I see. I am sorry."

"It would have helped if we'd talked about it before we got here." He said, reaching out for me and stroking my arms up and down gently with the tips of his fingers.

"We should have prepared." I agreed, looking into his eyes that were now level with my own.

"So what do you want to tell people?" He asked. "I'll agree to do whatever you decide."

"I…" I began. "I am confused now. To state to Dove now that we are a couple we would have to find reason as to why we lied to her."

"So to the humans we're just friends?" He asked, his hands pausing for a moment.

"For a week or two perhaps." I considered. "We can 'grow closer' over the next few weeks and finally admit what we have been denying to ourselves."

"I can go with that, but it depends on one thing." He said as his hands continued their caress of my arms.

"What?" I asked in a breath.

"Where do we stand in private?"

"I want no one but you my Malachite and wish to know you as soon as privacy permits us." I said as I sat across his lap and kissed his lips.

"Well, as long as we can be intimate." He said, placing his hand to my cheek and brushed my nose with his. "And sneaking around could be kind of hot."

"Oh yes." I replied, moving my lips to his earlobe. "So very hot indeed."

Mal placed his hand to my waist and caressed there before he pulled back slightly.

"How long do you think it will take Dove to realise you're missing?" He asked.

"We have at least an hour." I decided.

"Good." Mal replied, and he put his one arm beneath my knees and the other around my back before he stood up and transported me to the bed.

I was carried in the rush of lust, but it soon drained away when I realised the bed he placed me on.

"No!" I cried, moving swiftly from beneath him and seeking the safety of the door.

I stood with my back to it, my breathing coming quickly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Not that bed. Not in this room." I said as I watched that video play in my mind once more.

"It was this bed." He said in realisation.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed, and left the room, running back to my own.

"Liza." Mal said, taking my hand and turning me back to him.

"I'm sorry." I repeated.

"I should have thought." He said, placing his hand to my cheek.

"It is probably for the best. I should find my sleep now. We will have time alone tomorrow when your room is returned." I whispered. "I will say goodnight to you my Malachite and will call on you in the morning."

Mal nodded, smiled as he brushed my cheek, then stood away from me. I brushed his fingers with mine, smiled sadly, and then turned and went back to my room. I still could not sleep that night, but I was certain I could endure it. A restive sleep would surely befall me the next night.

I got up early the next day for I was already awake. I went to shower and dress for the day as I realised I had a lot to organise. As I showered I planned my day. First I would go to the mini-mart and buy ingredients for breakfast that I would cook for Mal, Dove and myself. I had to remember to put a plate up for Alec too, although I was uncertain of what he would do with it. It mattered not, we had to keep up appearances.

I took time to blow-dry my hair; I hardly disturbed Dove from her sleep. As I watched my curls develop in the mirror I realised I was trying to gain control over my appearance, to tame my hair once more and present a neat façade to the world. I had to force myself to stop in what I was doing so that I didn't fall back in to my old patterns of insecurity.

When my hair was finished I picked up my purse and ensured all I needed was within.

"Where are you going?" Dove asked as I was reaching for the door handle.

"To buy things for breakfast. I have a lot of organising to do this day and I wish to start early." I explained.

"Right." Dove said with a nod.

"I will make some breakfast for you too. It will be ready in half an hour."

"I'll get dressed then." Dove observed.

"And I will see you upon my return." I said before leaving the room.

As I was passing through the common room Mal met me. I looked up to him with a questioning look.

"I couldn't sleep after our talk last night and I knew you were heading out now. I don't know how, I just did." He stated.

"I see." I replied.

"Yeah. So where are we going?" He asked as we began to descend the stairs.

"To the mini mart to buy things for breakfast. I decided that since it appears to be only the four of us here I would make breakfast for everyone."

"Sounds like a good plan." Mal said.

"Where is Alec?" I asked.

"He's rearranging his room." Mal stated warily, and I wondered what time Alec had started on this task.

"How did you escape him?"

"I said I was going to the toilet. He'll probably realise I haven't gone there in about ten minuets or so, but I'll just say I wanted some fresh air and didn't want him to feel obligated to join me as if he owed me something."

"That is a very good reason." I conceded.

We stopped by the door and I swiped the key card in the reader. My student number flashed up on the screen for a moment and there was the sound of the door unlocking. I pulled the door open and stepped out, there was a bleep that sounded and was repeated when Mal stepped through. I realised that they were counting the number of people going in and out. One of the double doors was locked in place to ensure only one person stepped through at a time.

"This is going to be a nightmare to get past." Mal said as we walked away from the building.

"Says the man who can walk through walls." I teased.

"But it'll count us out when we go hunting and then when we come back." He observed.

"There's no rule that says we are not allowed off campus." I stated. "As long as we turn up for lectures there is nothing the university can insist upon regarding our presence."

"But they'll know that we're going out at four in the morning." He protested.

"Then we will have to drive up straight after your last lecture of a Thursday." I countered.

"Won't that be pretty late?" He asked.

"I'll drive if you feel tired." I stated. "Besides, it may work for the better. We will arrive at the cabin around one in the morning and then we can have a full night's sleep before hiking, as opposed to broken sleep before travelling there."

"Still going with pretending you're not a dhampir?" He asked.

"No. It was force of habit." I replied. "Besides, I was speaking in code." I said happily as I took his hand.

"It's probably a good idea to stick to code." He observed.

"Yes." I agreed.

We were silent for a moment, and then Mal laughed.

"Has something tickled you?" I asked.

"Nah. It's just that we're back to how we were before. All just holding hands platonically, talking about mundane things to avoid revealing our feelings." He mused.

"What would you talk of instead?" I asked.

"If I had my way we wouldn't be talking right now." He growled playfully.

"We would be away to your cabin, locked away from the world while we revelled in the company of each other." I replied wistfully.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"That's what we would do now if I had my way too. However we are tied to the college for the foreseeable future with only the weekends to look forward to." I said sadly.

"Saturday can't come quick enough." Mal observed.

"Saturday? Why wait until Saturday? We will be at your cabin on Friday." I stated.

"Yeah, You're right." He said with laugh. "We will. So it's a day less to wait, but it still seems so far away. Also, I can't wait until we can actually tell everyone we're a couple."

"Yes. On Monday perhaps." I offered.

"Why Monday?" H asked.

"Because I will tell Dove that we found ourselves in a compromising position that led to a great sexual awakening and I cannot believe how blind I have been to my own feelings for you." I stated.

"Oh. Yeah that would work." Mal mused. "And even though it'll take that naughty thrill off sneaking around, it'll be so much better when I can tell everyone how I feel about you."

"And not having to dodge Dove's questions. I had no idea what to say last night that I rudely went to bed and ignored her." I said with dread.

"Oh. Will she be mad this morning?" Mal asked in concern.

"No. Dove understands the need for space. She will wait until I want to talk to her." I stated as we entered the mini mart. "I will merely explain that I was feeling frustrated that you did not appear to like me as anything more than a friend. I was misreading the signals because you thought I wouldn't be interested in you and was keeping a safe distance. Perhaps we were messing about and we fell together and looking into each others eyes in that moment neither of us could hold back and we kissed, and kissed and hesitated to see the reaction of the other, then realising that we both wanted to go further, we did."

"That sounds good, although we'll have to agree on the minor details because I'm sure Dove will question me too." Mal stated as we stopped by the raw meat products.

"Has she asked you much about me?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah." Mal replied. "She tried to get me to reveal our great secret love affair. She even said that she knew we were 'doing it' whenever we went hiking. She knew the hiking was a cover for something because of the way you said it."

"Really?" I asked. "The premium sausages, never the value." I added, as he went to pick up the dollar pack, which were nothing but innards and water.

"Yes. She wanted to warn me not to hurt you or she'd make my life unbearable because you were a lot more innocent than you seemed." Mal explained as he picked up the premium pack.

"I had no idea." I said, feeling somewhat perturbed. "Although now I'm somewhat angry that she decided to stick her nose in my business. How would she feel if I were to go up to Dermot and tear him a new one for neglecting her over the holidays?"

"She was just looking out for you." Mal said with a shrug. "And at the time I didn't think too much about it because I was still under the impression that you didn't like me in that way."

"I see. But I still feel averse to her going behind my back." I said uneasily.

"If she does it again I'll tell you." Mal said, crossing his heart.

"Thank you my love." I replied, leaning my head closer to him for a moment.

"What about if she says anything about me to you?" He asked leaning down so he could whisper in my ear.

"I will let you know." I assured him and kissed his cheek.

"You're risking it ain't you?" He teased.

"Oh let them see!" I declared and kissed his cheek again.

"Well I'm sure we'll weather whatever storm it will bring." He said and kissed my lips.

"I thought you were both resolute in carrying on the charade that you are not a couple." Alec said from behind us.

I turned to him, irritated by his interruption, and then I felt angered as something occurred to me. I thought I should check my facts first before I became truly angry.

"Mal, what did you discuss with Alec since last we met?" I asked carefully as I held Alec in my sights.

"Nothing. I just told him I was going to the toilet." Mal stated.

"Right." I said, and now I was angry. "You were listening in to us last night." I stated.

"I was returning to the room and I heard you talking. It was clear you did not wish to be disturbed so I went to the bathroom to spend some time because I wouldn't be able to sign out again without the college knowing." He replied calmly.

"Why not go to the common room? There is hardly anyone back, and no one would have thought it odd had you watched television." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "You chose to go to the bathroom knowing that you would still hear us but we were unlikely to detect you."

Alec gave me a defiant look.

I shook my head and let the anger go. It seemed as if Alec wanted me to be angry with him. It was almost as if my anger was some indication that I still cared about him. I could not be angry with him, I would ignore him instead. Or would it be better to act as if he had done nothing wrong last night?

"Alec will you please fetch half a dozen medium free range brown eggs please." I said, pointing to the egg display.

Alec gave me a confused look.

"The eggs. I require six of them. Half a dozen. Six. This many." I said, holding up six fingers. "The eggs are those oval things in the cardboard boxes. They come from chickens."

"I know what eggs are." Alec said in annoyance.

"Then where is there confusion?" I asked. "I wish for a box of six. Mal would you be so kind as to reach a pint of milk? I shall make us some pancakes."

Mal nodded and got a pint of milk from the chiller and placed it in the cart while Alec was still looking on in confusion.

"Alec. Eggs. Please." I said. "We will go for the flour. Feel free to join us once you have collected the eggs."

With that I walked with Mal to where the flour was kept. Alec soon took up a pack of eggs and brought them to me.

"Are they whole?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" Alec asked with a frown.

"Did you check them to see if any are cracked?" I asked.

Alec looked confused.

I sighed, took the pack from him and opened it.

"They are all whole." I stated. "Very good." I added as I placed it into the cart.

"I am going back to my room." Alec said coldly.

"Before you go cousin I have something to ask." I stated.

"What?" Alec snapped irritably.

"I will make up a breakfast for you. Would you like me to bring it to you for I know how much you hate to dine in front of people."

"I would appreciate that." Alec said, with a nod of his head.

"Then that is what I'll do." I replied. "See later cousin."

"Yes cousin." Alec replied, and then walked off.

Mal and I continued shopping. After a minuet or two Mal said, "You were really laying the cousin thing on thick."

"Yes. He'll have to behave himself when we are around other people. Although it is not unheard of, most people have an aversion to cousins being romantically involved. He would not deliberately seek to be so unpopular."

"I hope you're right about that one." Mal observed. "And what was the egg thing all about?"

"Alec was goading me into being angry with him. I believe he thinks that if I am angry then I must harbour feelings for him, as opposed to the fact that he is getting on my nerves. Therefore I have decided that rather than become angry I will act as if he is not bothering me." I explained.

"You were treating him like a kid." Mal stated.

"He was the one acting like a simpleton." I argued.

"Yeah. But it was pretty obvious you were et up about him." Mal stated.

"Then do you have any suggestions how I could have handled it better?" I demanded.

"Well you started off ok, but when he acted all indignant I would have got the eggs myself and said something like 'then I guess you won't be joining us for breakfast' rather than to start belittling him."

"Perhaps, but it is not particularly a hard task to fetch a box of eggs." I remarked.

"Exactly. So you would have been making him out to be lazy rather than stupid. Lazy is easier to brush aside than stupid. Especially when you consider how old he is. Treating him like a child is just gonna annoy him and he'll play up more." Mal stated.

"So in other words, he will behave like a child." I said flatly.

"Yes. Which is why you mustn't treat him like one." Mal replied. "You know how funny the older vamps can be, especially when they look like kids."

I glared at Mal, wondering why he was attacking me so.

"And now _I'm_ doing your head in and I'm sorry." He said solemnly as he placed a pack of tea bags in the cart.

"I am the one who should apologise. You were merely giving me advice. Advice I would be wise to follow." I stated as I realised this to be true.

"I just don't want Alec to have any reason to act out." Mal said softly. "Because any punishment he earns, you earn. I don't want to see you punished because of him. Especially…"

"Yes." I replied, feeling dread roll in my stomach. "I'll have to ensure I treat him in the right way. What a dread tightrope to walk."

"Don't worry, I'll be your safety line." Mal said firmly, placing a comforting hand over mine.

"You will warn me when you think I am in danger of pushing Alec too far?" I asked.

"Yeah." Mal agreed. "But without him noticing. I'll nudge you." He added as he removed his hand from mine and hooked it into the belt loop on his jeans.

"He will notice that." I stated.

"Not if I do it like this." Mal said and I felt a pressure on my left arm.

"Your eyes didn't even flicker." I observed. "How could you do it so readily? Usually there is some indication when you use your power."

"Usually it's because I have to get a feeling for what's around me, but I can sense your every dimension when we're in the same area and it's so simple to just change the air a little near you arm so you can feel it." He said and I felt a brush up my arm. "And even…"

I let out a shocked sound as I felt a flutter.

"Mal!" I chastised, nudging him playfully. "We are in public."

"I'll behave." Mal said with a grin.

"I am sure you will." I said dryly.

"That almost sounds like you want me to misbehave." Mal said with a grin.

"Stop it." I said, unable to hide my smile. "We must be serious now."

"Well I can't wait until we can misbehave." He stated.

"Me either." I said with a smile, I cleared my throat and my face became serious again. "We should go pay now."

"Yeah." Mal agreed.

We went and paid for our groceries and returned to our building, joking all the way. Mal teased me with caressing me here and there with his power as we walked. I was in a good humour and when I felt confident enough I pinched his bottom and he gave me a disapproving look.

"Now Elizabeth you must behave." He said reproachfully, before his face split into a grin and he laughed.

"Words you should heed yourself Malachite." I replied in equally serious tones before I too laughed. I tried to gain some semblance of control before I said, "And now we should sober before we enter the building."

"Yes. Otherwise Dove will know our secret. How shameful." Mal said, and the sarcasm was more than evident.

"Don't Mal. You were the one who told her we were merely friends." I said softly.

"Only because you weren't saying anything." Mal repeated his argument of earlier. "I'd be more than happy to go tell her now. We'll just say that we've been hiding it from your parents and we're not so good at the admitting part yet. It would mean that I could walk in there today holding your hand and we can tell all to Dove."

"I don't want Dove to think that my parents see you as unworthy of me." I stated.

"Yeah, but after what happened last term wouldn't it be believable that your parents are wary of you dating so soon? It's not so much me they disapprove of, but the timing." He suggested.

"It makes our lie needlessly complicated." I stated. "I'm sure we can wait until Friday. It is but four days away."

"Yeah, but think how much more fun it would be right now if we could just carry on with teasing each other as we enter the building. Dove wouldn't mind, she'd think it was cute, but it would be nice to be ourselves in front of her." Mal said sadly.

"And we will be." I stated.

"From Monday right?" He asked.

"From Monday."

Mal sighed, and then tried to brighten up, but it was clear he was still in disagreement with me. However, despite his view he wouldn't say anything in front of Dove. It was my decision, as he had said, and he would follow it, no matter how much he disagreed.

When we reached the common room Dove was sat on the chair nearest the kitchen area. She was sat with her legs up on the chair, her body turned to Alec as she chatted to him. He was nodding, but not particularly participating in the conversation. He was merely listening as Dove chatted.

"So you like the movies?" She asked. "I did a little extra work over the holidays. It wasn't much; they just needed me to act as a barmaid. I didn't get any lines, but I'm not interested in front of camera work anyway. I was just doing a favour cause the girl they had puked her guts up after eating the shrimp at the buffet. But come on, who eats shrimp at a buffet? Everyone knows you don't do that."

"Shrimp. That is shellfish?" Alec asked, suddenly turning to Dove as if this had caught his interest in the conversation.

"Yeah." She replied, clearly surprised that he'd spoken, but glad he was finally responding.

"It makes you ill?" Alec asked doubtfully.

"It does when it's been out at room temperature for eight hours straight." Dove observed with a roll of her eyes, waving briefly to Mal and me as we entered the kitchen.

"So I must never eat the shrimp because it will harm my chances of retaining my role of a non-speaking barmaid, in a film." Alec said in his sarcastic tones.

"You're so funny." Dove said. "So, you dating anyone right now?"

"No. However I recently had a bad break up and am still somewhat in love with my former girl." Alec said solemnly.

"That's sad." Dove said, reaching her hand out to him, and then changing her mind. "Well if you ever need cheering up come find me."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Alec asked, inspecting her looks a little more carefully now.

"I did. But he didn't contact me over the holidays so I'm gonna dump his ass as soon as I see him." Dove grouched.

"He is a fool to have neglected you, even if you do have purple hair." Alec said in kind tones.

"You don't like purple?" Dove asked with interest.

"It is a colour of oppression to me. Besides, you are naturally a red head. A beautifully strawberry-blonde. Why would you wish to hide that? Do you fear those who would make fun of this? Although I find it hard to believe with the confidence you have displayed this morning." Alec stated.

"No. It's an incognito thing." Dove said with a shrug.

"You are a fugitive?" Alec asked in awe.

Dove laughed and actually slapped his shoulder.

"No." She said. "My mother is well known and I look a lot like her with my natural colourings."

"I see." Alec said thoughtfully.

"Wow. Your muscles are so firm. Do you work out?" She asked, feeling down his bicep.

"It is good for the mind to keep the body fit." Alec observed.

"I bet it is." Dove said, leaning closer to him and looking into his eyes. "Wow, you got hazel eyes like Liza? Right now they look gold. They're beautiful."

"I like your eyes." Alec replied. "They're blue, like the deep sky of summer. They are so much like… You are a very beautiful woman, even with purple hair. That is not a compliment I give lightly."

Dove regarded Alec for a long moment and Alec looked back. I paused in preparing breakfast to watch them with my mouth agape. Was it possible that Alec could be a friend to Dove, or would he want more from her? It would be wrong to throw Dove to the wolf. To the bat, I corrected.

I shared a look with Mal, trying to communicate that he was to jump in if it looked like Alec was contemplating going a step too far with Dove.

"Are you sure you're hung up on your old girlfriend?" Dove asked in a sultry voice, and I could see why many a man would fall for her.

"I am." Alec replied. "But it does not mean I can not appreciate beauty, although I can not act upon it at present."

"I understand." Dove said sitting away from him now there was no hope of anything physical. "It's hard to get over someone, especially if you love them and they don't love you, or are no good for you."

Alec nodded.

"Was she your first girlfriend?"

"Not by a long shot." Alec said with a snort, not realising how close to the edge of truth that he was. "But she was the first one I truly loved. But I drove her away and into the arms of another."

"Did she cheat on you?" Dove asked in sympathy

"No. But it hurt because I still love her." Alec said sadly and I tried not to throw my knife at him for I knew he was referring to me.

"You need to let go hon." Dove advised in a gentle voice. "It's not healthy to keep hold of those emotions. It'll drive you crazy."

"Do you have any tips?"

"Yes. You have to mourn the relationship like you would for a person." Dove replied. "Then you can let it go."

"I will have to think on this." Alec stated.

"Breakfast is ready." I sang as I dished up the four plates.

"Excuse me Miss Dove, but I do not eat in company." Alec said quickly, before he got to his feet, took a plate of breakfast and disappeared in the direction of his room.

"He moves pretty fast for a little guy." Dove observed.

"When he is feeling shy." I replied as I handed her a plate and sat beside her.

"Is that why he split?"

"Yes." I replied. "Although he is adverse to eating in front of anyone including family."

"Wow. How did he get like that?" Dove wondered aloud.

"An overbearing mother who puts great emphasis on appearance and made him paranoid of people seeing him with food about his mouth." I replied.

"Or on his clothes." Mal added.

"Or in his hair." I added further.

"Poor guy." Dove observed.

"Yes." I agreed.

"Is he really your cousin?" Dove asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"I was just wondering cause I can't remember seeing him in any of your family photos." She said with a frown as she ate her breakfast.

"Not all my family are in that album. If they were I would need a much bigger book. Besides, Alec's mother is averse to cameras. She believes in that old superstition that they steal your soul and would not have her son photographed." I stated, making a note to inform Alec of this later.

"She sounds like a right old witch." Dove observed.

"Just hope you never meet her." Mal stated. "It's surprising that Alec turned out so well considering how intense she is."

"Maybe it's better if I don't date him then. Guys with mommy issues are usually too clingy. I just want a little fun now. At least that way I won't have any expectations of a guy to have them crushed." She said, her voice rising in rage toward the end.

"Has Dermot any idea that you plan to finish with him?" I asked.

"My last email weren't so friendly. It was a warning that if he didn't contact me then it was over. He hasn't contacted me so it's over." Dove said with a nod of her head.

"But what if he really couldn't communicate?" Mal asked.

"He'd better have proof." Dove said darkly. "Anyway, I don't owe him anything, it's not like we were together that long. Besides, who wants to be tied down in college? Isn't this the time you're supposed to be young, free and single?"

"Provided you are careful." I stated. "Gobbo was an extreme example, but there are others out there who may not have quite his rap sheet, but they are still a danger."

"I'm not gonna go off the rails." Dove scoffed. "Just, you know, have a little frivolous fun while I can."

"Of course."

"You two could join me means your both single." She prompted. "Mal can look out for us and we'll be his cheerleaders."

"In what way?" I asked as a disturbing image went through my mind.

"We talk him up to girls he likes. Point out all his good characteristics, paper over the bad, although I'd be greatly surprised if there was any bad." She said generously.

"Oh. Yes, that doesn't sound so bad." I conceded.

"What did you have in mind?" Dove asked. "That we stand on the sidelines as he's getting it on and cheer?"

"No." I said firmly.

"Oh my god! You did!" Dove squealed, and Mal laughed too, for which I gave him a disgruntled look. "Now that would be something I'd draw the line at."

"Yes." I said quietly, feeling embarrassed.

"Not that I wouldn't like to see you naked Mal, I'm sure you got a nice body on you, but I've never been much of a voyeur, I like taking part too much." She observed with a grin.

"Ok." Mal said.

"So how ripped are you?" Dove asked, pulling at the front of Mal's t-shirt.

"Yeah. That's kind of uncomfortable and makes me feel objectified." Mal said pushing her hand away.

"Fair enough." Dove said, inspecting him thoughtfully. "But if you ever want to be objectified come give me a call."

I suppose I should have felt jealous, but I didn't. I felt none of the fiery anger I had when Prue had merely smiled at Mal. On reviewing my feelings I realised that it was because Prue had clear designs on Mal for the simple fact that he is a good-looking Man, Dove was not really making a play for him, she was trying to smoke me out. To provoke me into a display of anger and thus revealing my feelings for him. I was becoming proud of my pause for judgement of late. No more would I jump to the wrong conclusion and alienate myself from my loved ones.

"Now to clear up and then I have a day of cleaning ahead of me." I said, getting to my feet.

"I'll wipe." Dove said.

"I'm gonna see if Alec has finished." Mal said, getting up also.

"Tell him to bring his plate out if he has." I said, taking Mal's plate from him.

"Ok." Mal said.

I nodded and carried both plates to the sink where I began to fill it with hot soapy water. Dove brought her plate to me as Mal went into his corridor. I began to wash the plates as Dove wiped them. She said nothing, which worried me somewhat. Dove normally filled the air with chatter, whether it was important or not she was a talkative person. Her silence was evidence that she was thinking of something, and I had a feeling I knew what.

"Did you spend Christmas with your mother?" I asked to derail her train of thought, thinking it a believable subject of conversation that I might choose.

"Well Christmas Day. Then she had to ship out again. I spent most of the holidays dodging Salina the housekeeper while spending as much time as I could down on the lots." She replied.

"That sounds like a terrible Christmas." I observed.

"We've never been big on family." Dove said with a shrug.

"That is such great sadness." I sighed.

"Excuse me!" Dove exclaimed indignantly. "But who was the one who wasn't ever speaking to her family again for some non-specified disagreement?"

"Valid point." I replied grudgingly. "But do you not yearn for family?"

"What, that old hazy Waltons type of thing? Nah. I like the arrangement I have with Mom. We might not get to see each other often, but we talk every day. And I know she'd be here in a snatch if I was ever in serious trouble."

"It sounds wonderful." I observed.

"Yeah." Dove agreed. "Although it's kinda what you have with your family."

"How do you mean?" I asked out of true curiosity.

"You didn't talk to them for months but as soon as they knew you were in trouble they were here launching operation rescue Liza." She replied. "I mean Mal's parents didn't put in an appearance."

"They are in another country." I stated.

"You were missing for almost a week. They could have arranged transport in that time?" Dove asked scathingly.

"It would take a week for news to reach them, never mind actually journeying to an airport and then charting a flight to an international airport where they might fly to America." I stated.

"Wow. I can't imagine being so cut off from my mom. His parents might as well be dead." Dove observed in an off-hand manner that I was sure she didn't realise what she was saying, but still…

"That is a bad thing to say." I chastised, and looked up in horror to find Mal standing frozen with Alec's plate in his hand.

"Sorry Mal." Dove said. "I just can't imagine having such little contact with Mom."

"I don't like it." Mal said, putting the plate down. "But you learn to cope the best you can. Never wish ill of my parents again."

Dove nodded but there was a tense silence. It was broken when Mr Dunbar appeared leading a troop of workmen.

"We've nearly finished here." I said.

"Take all the time you want, these guys are here to refit Mr Rogers' door and the others are working on the elevator. I wish we'd been earlier, that breakfast smells delicious." He said efficiently.

"It was." Dove said happily.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Dove Bradshaw." She replied.

"When did you get back?" He asked with a frown.

"About nine o'clock last night." She answered with a shrug.

"How did you get in?" He demanded.

"Through the door." Dove replied giving him a lock that suggested he was mad.

"I meant how did you get in when I haven't issued you a key card yet?" He clarified.

"I came in behind Jean and Kendra. You know, they share a room on the first floor." Dove stated.

"Oh right. I see. Jean Brown swiped the card and three people entered." Mr Dunbar said as he typed at his tablet again. "Well I'll issue your key card now Miss Bradshaw."

"Ok." Dove said with a shrug.

Mr Dunbar prepared a card for Dove as he had done for Mal and me. In the time he was doing that I had finished all the dishes and wiped down the tops. I decided to go back to my room and begin on my chores. I would launder all the clothes in my closet first, something I would have done had I taken them home with me over the holidays.

While Dove was distracted by Mr Dunbar I caught Mal's eyes and he leant down to me.

"When Dove leaves the common room go wait for me outside. We'll go to the laundrette." I whispered.

"Ok." Mal replied.

I nodded, and then went to my room where I retrieved my laundry basket and began placing my clothes into it. Most of my clothes were still present; the police hadn't felt the need to take them, other than what I'd been wearing the night Malcolm had died.

All the clothes were in my basket and I was ready to leave when Dove entered the room.

"I am going to the laundrette." I stated.

"I'll com with you." She said.

"I will make you help me." I warned.

Dove shrugged.

"To be honest Dove I am going to the laundrette for space to think." I said in apologetic tones. "I have to plan how to tackle this mess the police made and I can only do so if I am completely alone."

"Ok. You wanna be alone. You should have said." She observed.

"I will be more open in future." I promised. "And now I must go."

I left the room with my basket and made my way through the now empty common room. As I was descending the stairs I passed Dermot who was coming the other way carrying a suitcase.

"Hey Liza." He said.

"Hello." I said, unsure of what to say. "I have chores to do." I said quickly and headed on down the stairs before he could truly strike up a conversation.

Mal was waiting for me outside the building and we walked to the laundrette together.

"Did Dove's comment hurt you?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was pretty crummy even if my parents weren't dead. It's a horrible thing to say. I can't believe that she said it." He replied.

"That was a case of speaking before you think." I said.

"Yeah." Mal said. "Thanks for coming to talk to me."

"Mal, you allow me to talk about my problems and what upsets me, I would be a horrible person if I did not return the favour. How could I claim to love you if I neglect your feelings when you are upset?" I asked.

"Thanks." Mal said, hugging me. "Do you want me to carry that?" He offered, pointing to the basket.

"It is not heavy." I observed.

"It is heavy, you just don't feel it." Mal stated.

"Does it look odd my carrying it?" I asked with a frown.

"Well not really. It's believable." Mal conceded.

"So this is more a chivalry thing." I realised.

"Well maybe a little." Mal admitted a little embarrassed.

"You are not my boyfriend remember, and everybody knows how headstrong and fiercely independent I am. It is not a slight on you at all." I said firmly.

"I just think I should carry at least something." He observed.

"You can buy me coffee instead." I suggested.

"Ok." Mal said with a laugh. "We really are going back to how we were before."

"Yes."

"So how come you didn't say anything to Dove when she was coming on to me?" He asked casually.

"Because she was trying to smoke me out. Anger me into revealing my feelings for you, so I did not bite." I said with a shrug.

"How do you know she wasn't coming on to me?" He inquired.

"Because I am her friend and if she thinks I have any feelings for you she would not approach you, at least not without clearing it with me first. It was a blatant attempt by her to rile me, and I did not fall for it." I said proudly.

"You're getting good at spotting it." Mal said.

"I know. Twice in one day, it is definitely a record for me." I mused.

"I'm proud of you." Mal replied.

"That is somewhat patronising." I pointed out.

"Sorry." Mal said, looking chastened.

"That was a joke." I stated with a grin.

Mal snorted and shook his head.

"Guess I'm losing my knack as you're gaining yours." He observed.

"Or perhaps it's simply because I am difficult at times and I could take such an offence." I offered.

"And you like teasing me." He stated.

"If I cannot tease you then who can I tease?" I asked as he held the door for me to enter the laundrette.

"Oh, you can tease me anytime bach." He said as I placed my basket on the worktop near the machines. "As long as you don't mind me teasing you back." He added, as he placed his hands to my waist and lifted me, turning me to sit on the worktop before he kissed me.

I placed my arms about his neck and kissed him back, revelling in the fact that we were of a similar height at present. I pulled my head back and looked at him solemnly.

"However it is wrong to act such ways in public." I said.

"So no big PDA?" He asked.

"No." I replied, shaking my head for emphasis. "I find it unsightly when other people do so. I would be a hypocrite if I did not abstain from it too."

"Then I'll remember that in the future." Mal said, stepping back and taking my hands and kissing them. "Even when we tell everyone about us."

"Yes. For even when we're official I would not like to be a spectacle." I replied, and kissed his cheek. "Now to wash my clothes and then a day of organising my closet." I added as I got down from the worktop.

"I'll go get us those coffees." Mal said.

"See you in a moment." I said lightly as I began sorting my laundry into loads.

"See you in a bit." Mal replied and he left.

The laundrette was empty and I was able to utilise ten machines at once. It meant that my laundry was washed and dried within two hours. Mal went to see the progress on his door when we returned to the building while I took my clean laundry to my room. Dove was lying on her stomach reading a magazine when I entered.

"I saw Dermot on my way to the laundrette." I stated as I set up my ironing board.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"Hi." I replied.

"And what did you say."

"I said hello and that I had chores to do. I was unsure of whether to broach the subject with him, or whether you would prefer to talk to him first." I explained.

"Yeah. I don't want him to have any warning. It'll prove whether he read my e-mails or not. And that was two hours ago. Where is he?" She demanded.

"May I give you advice as one who is prone to losing her temper at impromptu moments?" I prompted.

"Go on."

"Let all your anger go now. It will be more unnerving for him to be met with a cold front." I stated. "Besides, if he has a valid reason for his silence then you will be in a more rational frame of mind to accept it."

"Then what do you suggest?" She asked.

"Everything you have to say to Dermot, say it to me now. Shout and rage at me and let it go. Then when you meet him you will be of a more rational frame of mind." I replied.

"Do you think it'll help?"

"Think of it as an acting exercise." I suggested.

Dove considered for a moment, then closed the magazine and sat up as she said, "Ok."

I nodded and carried on with my ironing.

"So where do I begin?" She asked.

"How about the thing that has angered you most?"

"Ok." Dove said, as she stood up and faced me. "Dermot, you're a jerk…" She began.

Dove ranted for nigh on an hour as I got through my pile of ironing. There was a lot of anger in her and it was clear that there was more to this than Dermot's neglect over the holidays. I was ironing the last of my garments when Dove seemed to be running out of steam.

"The worst thing is that I don't even love you. I was just lying to myself that I did cause it was better to love someone I can actually be with, than love someone who I can't cause they love someone else. My feelings for you are nowhere near strong enough to put up with any crap, and it's over." She said with tones of finality.

Dove fell silent and sat down on her bed. I allowed her time to relax as I placed away the ironing board and put the iron safely on my desk to cool.

"You're right, that did help." She observed.

"Yes."

"I even said things I didn't even realise I was feeling." She said.

"That you are in love with Simon?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said, laughing at herself in a glum fashion.

"Why not use your industry contacts to arrange a meeting with him?" I asked.

"I wouldn't do anything that tacky." Dove said. "If I'm meant to be with him I'll meet up with him again, and maybe he'll be over his Princess by then."

"Perhaps he will." I said.

I decided in that moment that I would make an effort to contact Simon and truly set him free. He deserved to find happiness, and if it was with Dove all the better. Two of my friends would be happy and how could that be bad? And Simon must have some feelings for Dove because of what Shelly had said to Tony. Was Dove the one he finally let go of his insecurities for? Had I got in the way of their happiness by staying in Simon's mind all these years? I should hate to think that was true.

"That would be nice." Dove said, and gave a happy sigh. "And now if I do bump into Dermot I'm gonna be calm and rational in my argument."

"Good." I said.

"So what were you planning for lunch?"

"A ham sandwich." I replied. "Something that will not take long to prepare so that I can continue with organising the closet."

"Why don't I go buy us lunch, you did buy breakfast." She suggested. "That way you can continue with your organising."

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"So ham salad right?"

"Yes."

"I won't be long." Dove said and left the room.

With lunch on its way I started on with organising my closet. It took four hours, with a half hour pause to eat my sandwiches. By the time I had finished there were clearly more people in the building, I could sense them. However not even half had returned. I was wondering if this was due to differing travel distances or because some had less enthusiasm than others. It would be interesting to investigate.

I was finding my own enthusiasm lacking at present. The police had taken all of my papers. That included all my notes whether they be in my own hand or the printed handouts of the tutors. Half my textbooks were missing too. If they were not returned by next week I had no idea what I would do.

"Did they take all your notes too?" I asked Mal as I sat in his room with its new door securely locked.

"All of my personal papers." He said. "I guess they didn't know what they were looking for so they just grabbed whatever in order to go over it back at the station."

"What do we do to get them back?" I asked.

"Phone them I guess. See if they can release it to us. I mean, it's not exactly evidence now and we need it." He stated.

"It would cause undue stress to restart all my work when I will have but a few weeks at most to complete it." I observed.

"We'll work it out." Mal said, taking me into his arms and hugging me. "Even if the university will have to give us more time. It's hardly our fault."

"No." I said, hugging Mal in return, and guiding him to lie back. "They would have to give us some consideration." I added as I settled against his chest.

"Yes." Mal said, stroking my cheek.

"We will have to ring the police in the morning." I observed.

"Yeah."

"But for now we can have some fun." I said, lifting my chin to kiss his lips.

"I like this plan." Mal said, moving me up closer to him.

I hummed and deepened the kiss, determined to revel in Mal's company for an hour or two before I had to return to my room and sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Alphabloodwolf, Lsb123, Alexsandra and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

><p>Wednesday would have passed without much incident had it not been for the inevitable moment of drama when Dermot finally came to call on Dove that afternoon. I was going through my newly returned notes as Dove read a book on her bed, when there was a knock at the door. I was nearest so I stood and opened it to find Dermot standing there.<p>

"Hi Liza, is Dove in?" He asked cheerfully, but there was an undercurrent to his manner that suggested he knew he was in trouble.

I looked to Dove and she sat up.

"Let him in." She said coldly.

I motioned for him to come in and then went to leave the room to give them space.

"No need to leave Liza. This won't take long." Dove said. "You have a lot to organise and I don't want to put you off schedule."

"Thank you." I said, feeling uneasy as I took my seat once more in my nest of papers.

I busied myself wishing I were somewhere else during this confrontation. Why did Dove have to request me to stay? Perhaps she needed the backup. How would I supply this?

"So?" Dove demanded, folding her arms.

"I forgot my laptop." Dermot said. "Left it in college."

"You can check your e-mails on your phone, or did you leave that here too?" She asked.

Dermot opened his mouth, and then closed it again without speaking.

"It doesn't matter." Dove said. "I gave you eight different ways to contact me over the holidays. One of them should have been open to you. And didn't you once brag you've got about ten computers at home? You could have contacted me Dermot, even if it was a quick text to say we'll have to keep radio silence over the holidays for whatever reason. That I would have accepted, I'm not stupid, I know some families can be snooty. What I can't accept is no explanation at all. So I'm sorry Dermot, but we're through."

"Just like that. You're not even gonna hear me out or let me apologise?" Dermot demanded.

"Oh, I'll hear your excuses and your empty apologise, but we're through." Dove stated. "I mean, you were back yesterday morning, why has it taken you until now to come find me?" She snapped.

"I didn't know you were back." Dermot said.

"You didn't think to come find out? You knew Liza was back." Dove countered.

"After what happened last term I didn't want to spook her. Especially since she was so off with me yesterday on the stairs." Dermot murmured.

"Because she didn't know how I wanted to play this." Dove said flatly. "She knew I was angry with you. Anyway, Liza is always polite didn't you think it was weird she was rude? Wouldn't that set alarm bells ringing in your mind and bring you here to find out what was going on?"

Dermot went to answer, but Dove held up her hand.

"Doesn't matter. I don't love you Dermot and I'm not gonna waste time on you, so you may as well not waste time on me. Just go and get on with your life. I'll be amicable with you if that's what you want, but if it's hostility I'm all for that too. Right now though I couldn't give a damn, so please leave before I have to get mad."

"You're a crazy bitch." Dermot said nastily.

"That is uncalled for language and I will not tolerate it in my room." I said, rising to my feet. "Now I suggest you leave before I become upset."

Dermot looked at me then left. I closed the door behind him, then turned to Dove to find she looked upset. I sighed and climbed up beside her on the bed and pulled her into my arms and hugged her.

"He is gone now." I soothed as I stroked her hair.

"That was harder than I thought it would be." She said.

"Then perhaps you should give him a second chance?" I suggested.

"No. This is for the best. Break ups always hurt, even when you want them to happen." Dove stated mournfully. "I guess I'm just thinking about all that wasted time with Dermot."

"You had fun with him?" I asked.

"Yeah." Dove confirmed.

"Then it wasn't wasted time." I said firmly. "It was a fun experience that you can store in your memories and review at you leisure, but never to be added to again."

"That's a good way to look at it." Dove said, sitting up.

"Is there anything you would like me to do?" I asked.

"Nah. Just get on with organising your papers. It looked like the police really messed them up."

"Yes." I agreed as I went back to my little nest.

It took a while to sort through my papers because they had become mixed up, the police organising them in sequence of most interest to the case. It was infuriating to be honest for I had no idea how my notes were of any interest, how did they define my personality, unless one was to take it completely out of context. I felt incensed enough to put in a complaint for was this not evidence that they planned to build a circumstantial case against me?

"You know what. There's no lessons until next week. Why don't we hit the town tonight?" Dove asked.

"I know you wish to show Dermot you do not care for him, but could we not do that in a quieter way?" I asked warily.

"What do you suggest?"

"That we use Mal and Alec as a double date." I said casually whilst continuing to sort my papers. "We go to the cinema and perhaps have a meal, although not a meal due to Alec's aversion…"

"That's all well and good, but I'd rather go out and meet a guy I actually intend on dating. Or at least have a little fun with. I can't see myself doing anything like that with Alec. There's just something creepy about him. Don't know what it is, but he gives me the heebie-jeebies." She said with a shiver.

"Then no Alec." I stated. "Very well, I will accompany you to the Union bar, but I wish to return by eleven, and if you do plan on bringing someone back allow me ample warning so that I may arrange alternative accommodation."

"You mean so you can go stay with Mal without me getting suspicious." Dove said with a grin.

"I will withdraw my invitation if forced to." I said coldly.

"Fine, fine. I'll cut the crap about Mal until you're ready to talk about it. But why doesn't he come along with us? He can act as chaperone in case things get ugly." She said with a smile.

"Are you expecting things to get ugly?" I asked.

"No." She said, shaking her head. "But it always helps to have a guy there as a decoy if some asshole won't let you alone."

"Very well. Then I will go ask Mal once I am finished here."

"I could go ask him." Dove offered.

I considered for a moment.

"Very well. But do not let Alec overhear." I warned.

"I'll be extra stealthy." Dove said, tapping her nose and then she left the room.

I sent a text to Mal to give him warning of what Dove intended. He thanked me for the warning and I smiled as I continued to sort through my belongings. This would be a date of sorts, when we would go to a bar together and drink. Or perhaps not. Regardless, it would be our first date in college where both of us know our feelings for each other, where will it lead?

I finished organising my papers and had them packed away in my closet by around four. That gave me ample opportunity to shower and prepare for my date. I was certainly excited, and Dove noticed, although she said nothing, merely smiled in a knowing way.

We coordinated our outfits, although it was scarcely difficult given that we both chose a little black dress. I pinned up my hair until it looked as short as Dove's hair, although I allowed a few twisting tendrils here and there. A big black, bejewelled flower finished off the look. Dove had styled her hair into haphazard spikes that she pulled off well. The flower added a feminine touch.

With shawls and purses we were ready, and we went to meet Mal in the common room. He was wearing black jeans and a dark shirt that made the colour of his eyes stand out. He was receiving many admiring glances from the ladies of our floor and I felt proud of him as he greeted Dove and I and led us down the stairs.

We had a fun night, and Mal and I drank, although not as much as I used to. Mal had but three bottles of beer in all so he did not become as drunk as he was on Halloween. He did not dance of course, he remained at our table guarding the drinks and the purses while Dove and I danced.

There was but one unsavoury moment. We were dancing near our table when some young men started teasing Mal, calling him a woman for having a purse. Stating that he had no friends in a somewhat childish manner.

I looked to Dove and communicated that I wished to defend the honour of our friend. Would she play along? I pulled her hand and led her back to our booth, giggling and Dove picked up on it.

"Mal." I said, gliding across his lap to sit on the inside of the booth seat. "I fear we have been neglecting you." I added as I pulled him closer to me and turned his head so that I could kiss his lips.

"Yeah honey." Dove said, sitting on his other side and stroking his arm. "It's such a shame you don't like dancing so much." She added and turned his face to her and kissed him before he could protest. "But I guess it's me and my girl out on the dance floor." She said, taking my hand, "But in the bedroom it's truly a ménage à trois." She added and moved my hand into Mal's groin.

I had to keep the shock from my face, playing along as if this was nothing as I trailed my hand, Dove's hand still atop mine, up Mal's chest until we could rest our hands either side of his face.

"Yeah." Mal said, placing his arms around both of us. "We sure do have a good time." He added and kissed each of us in turn.

"Yes." Dove and I breathed at the same time and we both kissed him in the same moment and then kissed each other, it was only acting after all, but the boys across the table were watching us in open-mouthed awe.

"Shall we take this somewhere a little more private?" Mal asked in a loud whisper.

"Of course." I said, stroking his chest.

The three of us rose to our feet, Dove and I taking up our shawls and purses and then we left together. Mal kept his arms around both of us, Dove and I with one arm each behind his back, and we left the Union bar together.

We carried on walking like that to the end of the block, by which time I could not hold back. Neither of us could and the three of us burst out laughing at the same time. I was so struck with the giggles that I had to sink into one of the metal chairs placed outside McDonalds.

"Oh my god, I should follow Mom into movies." Dove wheezed.

"Well I know what them lot will dream of tonight." Mal said. "And let's just say I won't make the cut."

"Oh lordy, I never would have thought I had such nerve in me!" I gasped. "Of course it will be all around campus by the morning."

Dove shrugged.

"They think that about us anyway." She said dismissively. "It'll be fun to give them a little solid evidence to work with."

"Yeah." Mal chuckled. "So you girls hungry? Cause we're gonna have to buy something or move on. The manager looks ready to come give us a good talking to."

"You know what we should do?" Dove said. "Go buy something from Burger King or KFC and come eat it here."

"That would be something." I mused. "But let us eat here. My legs are as jelly at the moment and I don't think I can walk far."

"Well let's go take a seat inside and I'll go to the counter. I'll pay for us all." Mal offered.

"There's no need to do that." Dove said.

"After what you two have done for my reputation tonight? I think I owe you both dinner for the rest of term." He stated.

"Careful, we might take you up on that offer honey-bun." Dove said, as she helped me to my feet. "Make mine a chicken burger meal."

"I'll have the same." I stated as Mal held the door and we entered. "With a coke."

"I'll have a coke too." Dove said.

"I won't be long." Mal said. "Where do you want to sit?"

"Over there." I said, spotting an empty booth.

Dove and I went to the booth and sat down.

"So did you manage to cop a feel?" She asked in a quick low hiss.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, confused by her question.

"His package! Did you get a good feel?" She demanded.

"Dove!" I exclaimed, feeling my cheeks grow red.

"Come on Liza, I gave you the perfect opportunity to try before you buy, now I want details. Is he as big as I think he is?" She asked.

"I have no idea of the contents of your mind." I said coldly.

"Ok. Well compared to other guys?" She continued.

"I've never been that close to anybody else before to give a true comparison." I stated. "Besides, I barely touched him. I was mortified to be doing something so private in public."

"You'd be surprised what people do in public." Dove said with a leer. "Why do you think they have such long table cloths in fancy restaurants?"

"Because in Victorian times they were so prudish that they didn't even want to think of tables as having legs." I stated.

"And to hide the lusty undercurrent in Victorian society." Dove said and pinched my knee.

"There's no table cloth here." I stated.

"I know. But if there was then no one would have seen that." She replied with a grin.

I rolled my eyes and leaned away from her as Mal came to the table with a tray laden with our three meals. He set it down and went to sit in the chair opposite.

"I don't think so lover boy." Dove said, getting up and motioning for him to slide in between us. "What if your fan club comes back?"

Mal shrugged and slid in beside me. Dove sat back in on the other side of him as Mal began to distribute the meals.

"I asked them to cut the burger in four for you." He informed me.

"Thank you my love." I said without thinking and kissed him.

"Now that's more like it." Dove said. "But we need to be a little more convincing." She added and she took my right hand and placed it on Mal's thigh.

"Do you think we might dispense with the loving while we are eating?" I asked, removing my hand in order to unwrap my burger.

"No." Dove said, grabbing my hand and placing it back on Mal's thigh and mugging at me, although I had no idea what she was trying to communicate.

I sighed and ate my meal. Mal and I were silent, although I must admit I did enjoy touching his thigh, while I was somewhat uncomfortable as I resisted the urge to move my hand higher and a small fraction to the right. Dove didn't notice as she chatted on about what, I had no idea.

Finally we finished eating. Dove and I went to the bathroom in order to freshen up and reapply our make-up.

"How's my plan working out for you?" She asked.

"What plan would that be?" I asked nonchalant.

"To bump you out of your shy rut and into the fast lane with Mal. That is where you want to be." She replied.

"Mal and I are friends." I stated. "And should I wish to make him more I would not play games."

"But you got to admit he's a good kisser." She coaxed.

"A very good kisser." I agreed wistfully.

"Yeah." Dove said and she was grinning, I realised I revealed more than I should have in my agreement. "You're a good kisser too." She said, and nudged me.

"Thank you." I replied. "So are you."

"Oh I know." Dove said, scrunching her hair up as she looked in the mirror. "But it took a lot of practice. How did you come to kiss me anyway?"

"It seemed the best way to sell the illusion." I replied.

"But you said you can only kiss people you like." She reminded me.

"That was a lie because I felt uncomfortable at the time." I said, unabashed. "I do not like being forced into such games in an intimate setting. You were trying to force something between Mal and I and it made me contrary indeed. I was determined not to enjoy the game because of it."

"I guessed as much." Dove said with a shrug. "Well I guess it doesn't matter now."

"No." I replied. "Are you ready to go home now?"

"I'm too jittery." Dove said. "I need me a man tonight."

"So I am to seek out other accommodation." I stated. "I have a bag packed just in case. Where do you wish to go to find such a man? Can we not go back to the Union?"

"No." Dove said with a shake of her head. "Let's head over to Glitz."

"Not the night club." I said with dread.

"What's wrong with a night club?" She demanded.

"Noisy and packed with sweaty people not watching where they throw their bodies. When you are of my stature you learn to be wary of such places." I explained.

"Then stick with Mal." Dove advised me. "We won't be in there long. I'll single a guy out and then we'll head home."

"Very well. Provided Mal is not averse to the idea." I stated.

"Then let's go ask him."

I sighed and followed Dove from the room.

Thankfully Dove was but half an hour in enticing a man home with her. His name was Steve and he was in his second year of college. He thought it was a hoot going back to the dorms again. I stopped by my room to grab my bag, ensuring that Steve was not some form of psychopath before I left with Mal to go to his room.

I was going to tease Mal somewhat over the whole ménage incident, but it escaped my mind when we were in his room and I realised we were alone for the night. I dropped my bag and leapt lightly onto his desk chair it spun and I had to centre my balance. Luckily Mal put his arms about me and steadied me and I threw my arms about his neck and kissed him hungrily, my one leg rising up as Mal ran his hand down the back of it and he pulled off my shoe.

Oh! I had forgotten about my heels. I pulled away from Mal a moment and slipped off my other shoe. Then I considered for a moment.

"I will go change and wash off my make-up." I stated.

"We should have thought of that before we came here." Mal observed.

"It would have saved me the trip back." I conceded.

Mal closed his eyes.

"There's no one in the men's. I can lock the door now and we could just step through the wall." He offered.

"Why not." I said with a shrug. "Although you are not to look when I am washing my make-up off. It is not a pretty sight."

"I think you'd pull it off." Mal said and kissed my forehead.

"Let's wash before someone requires the use of the bathroom." I stated, taking my toiletry bag from my backpack.

"Then let's go." Mal said, and he took my hand.

I concentrated and gave Mal a boost of power. I was confident in my own ability now. I understood it better than ever and it was nothing for me to boost a person voluntarily.

We emerged in the bathroom next to the door and I went to the sink and began washing immediately. There was no point in mucking about. Mal brushed his teeth and I was somewhat glad, there would be minty-fresh kisses for us now.

Mal took my hand once we were finished and we stepped back into his room. A moment later we heard the bathroom door open and close.

"Just in time." I observed as I dug my sleep t-shirt from my bag and changed into it from my dress.

Mal changed into his shorts and t-shirt type pyjamas and then I grabbed hold of him. I pulled his head down to mine and kissed him.

"Now to bed." I said.

"Ok." Mal said and he climbed in first.

I jumped in with him and turned my back so that he could pull me into his chest. He kissed my neck as he did so and his hand glided over more of my body than usual. His hand paused for a moment, and then ran around to my stomach.

"You're not wearing a bra." He whispered.

"No. I do not need protection from you now." I whispered and I put my hand over his, guided it down to the bottom of my t-shirt and guided it up beneath it.

Mal kissed my neck again and his hand moved up the skin of my abdomen until he reached my breast. He hesitated a moment, and then his hand covered my breast and the caress of his fingers sent a shuddering thrill through my body and I felt my breath catch as his lips touched my neck again.

"You have wonderful breasts." He whispered.

"Thank you." I said softly, lost somewhere for a moment.

His left arm snaked beneath me and he placed his hand against my stomach and pulled me even closer to him before his hand went searching downwards. It was over the top my underwear, but there was enough give for me to feel the thrill immensely. The thrill intensified as Mal continued to move his hands against me. I pressed closer to him, turning my head so I could catch his lips. My hand moved behind me and I touched him where Dove had been encouraging me to earlier. Although I merely brushed it, I was unsure of whether to feel further.

Mal growled and kissed me hungrily, turning me onto my back. He lay beside me, his hands working once more and I was feeling the wonderful promise of what lay ahead. Mal's lips travelled down to my navel and now he moved between my legs before he his lips moved back up, my hands meeting his cheeks to guide him back to my lips as he settled down on top of me.

I was ready for him, I was sure. How greatly he moved me, the friction doing wonderful things. We merely had to be rid of our underwear now and use some protection of course. I was about to suggest this to Mal when there was a strange noise from beyond the wall. It took a moment to realise it was the sound of a woman, a very noisy woman in the throws of passion. Then the man joined in, using most vulgar language that made me somewhat nauseous.

"That's a passion killer." Mal said, lying down beside me.

"Yes." I said sadly, laying my hand on his shoulder and placing my arm over his chest. "Almost." I sobbed. "Almost."

"Don't worry, it's Thursday tomorrow. We'll be at the cabin and no one else for hundreds of miles."

"That will be nice." I said, and then frowned and tried to locate the buzzing.

"That fly bugging you too?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, and I leapt up off the bed, trying to locate it.

"There it is." Mal said, and there was a thud and the sound of smashing glass and a warm scent filled the air. "Good news is I got the fly." He said. "Bad news, I cut my hand open."

"Not that bad." I said and I turned on the light and returned to him. "Let me see."

Mal placed his bleeding hand in mine. I reached into my purse and pulled out a pair of tweezers. I began pulling pieces of glass from his hand. Mal hissing with every removal. After I finished I pouted at him.

"Aw baby." I said, kissing his wounded hand, and his blood tasted good.

I couldn't resist licking his hand. It was enthralling and then I couldn't stop myself, licking his hand clean and then there was blood only on his thumb. I sucked on it and was lost in the taste for a long while before I opened my eyes to find Mal watching me with heated eyes.

"Oh god. That was…" He growled and took hold of me, pulling me to him and then he was kissing at me with wild abandon.

We made out for a very long time. I couldn't remember everything that we did, although it was all above clothes fooling. It was only the next day when I looked in the mirror in Mal's room that I remembered him kissing and sucking at a spot on my throat for a very long time.

"Oh dear." I whispered. "How long do you think it will last?"

"I don't know." He said, examining the love bite on my neck. "It looks like it's three days old, it might disappear by this afternoon."

"And what do I do in the mean time?" I asked in despair.

"Wear a scarf. Pack quickly and we'll head up to the cabin before anyone sees you tidy." Mal stated.

"Oh dear." I murmured, dreading having to go into my room, what would Dove say?

I planned to make a quick trip to my room, grab what I would need for the cabin and leave with Mal, but nothing went to plan that day. First I was stopped by Alec who stated how he needed to go hunting, I reluctantly agreed that he could come while I formulated a plan that meant he could hunt, but would be nowhere near the cabin.

From the way Alec regarded me I knew it was clear Mal and I had been up to something. I decided to shower and dress before I went back to my room, I was thankful that I had thought to put what I might need in my backpack.

By the time I was washed and dressed and had my hair dried the love bite was barely a blemish. I sighed in relief as I styled my hair to ensure that it was completely covered before I returned to my room. Or tried to return to my room, I had to knock hard in order to rouse Dove and when I walked in I walked straight back out for Steve was completely naked. I covered my eyes and growled at Dove to get him dressed fast.

That took five minuets, unbelievably. I was truly angered by the time I entered my room again to find Steve dressed in the clothes he was wearing the night before. I ignored him as I went about my room to collect what I would need for the weekend.

Then I had a phone call. It was Detective Fraser stating that she wanted to speak with me to go over my statement. She had rang Mal too, and we had to put off our trip until we spoke with her. She didn't appear until mid-afternoon and by the time she had gone over my statement and Mal's statement again it was dark.

"We could wait until tomorrow." Mal suggested.

"No. We go tonight and I'll drive." I said firmly.

"Why?" Mal asked.

"Because I'm likely to kill Alec if my hands are free." I growled.

"Alec's coming?" Mal asked in horror.

"Unfortunately yes. He gave a convincing argument of why he needs to come with us for this time." I grouched.

"Damn." Mal observed.

"Come. Let us not dally." I said and knocked Alec's door as we passed his room.

Alec emerged and followed us out of the building and to the parking lot. I was giving him every opportunity to change his mind and stay, but it was clear Alec would come with us. I had a perfect plan formulated by the time I climbed into the driver's seat.

It took a moment for me to adjust the seat of Mal's jeep so that I could see over the steering wheel, and then I was leaving the multi-story car park. I drove through the night and into the morning, my hands gripping the steering wheel until I was worried I would forever leave indents of my fingers in the plastic. I had elected to drive because I had a plan I could not share with Mal for fear Alec would overhear and attempt to foil me. Now he would not be able to because he was not expecting it. I merely had to find the best place to drop him.

I took a turning a hundred miles south of our destination. Mal stirred slightly in the passenger seat beside me. He knew we were off track and I prayed he would say nothing. He remained stoic but he clearly wished to question me. I hoped Alec would not pick up on that as I reached the end of a gravel path where there was a small parking area near a trailhead.

"This is your stop Alec." I stated as I drew to a stop but did not stop the engine.

"Excuse me?" Alec asked.

"It will be too much of a risk for you to hunt in exactly the same area as us. Lost in the hunt you may attack one of us. It is safer for you to hunt here and we will pick you up on the way back on Sunday. There is a tent if you need cover, but I thought you may like to run for that time. Although I suggest you keep to a fifty-mile radius after you head a hundred miles east from this point. That should take you beyond any human trails and will be safe for you to hunt without worry." I said quickly leaving no space for interruption.

Alec watched my face in the rear view mirror for a moment and I set it into a mask of determination.

"Where is the tent?" He asked.

"There." I said, pointing to it on the seat beside him.

"Then I will see you both Sunday." Alec said and got out of the truck and shut the door.

I pulled away, watching the mirrors. The moonlight lit the little parking area and illuminated the solitary figure of Alec. He merely stood there watching us depart and I forced myself to drive on. I was not being cruel, I was being practical. He had invited himself on this trip knowing full well the plans Mal and I had made. I had altered them to cater to his needs.

"You really know how to plan." Mal observed.

"He should not have inserted himself into our plans." I stated.

"Aren't you worried he'll go on a bloody rampage?" He asked.

"He would not wish to hurt Jane in that way." I replied, turning back onto the high way. "It will not hurt him to spend a few days of reflection in the solitude of the woods."

"Maybe he'll think twice next time." Mal stated, although he sounded doubtful.

"Yes. Now let us forget about him and prepare our minds for the weekend ahead." I said with a smile. "By Monday we will know each other and what bliss that will be."

"Yeah." Mal agreed wistfully.

"But first we must stop for supplies." I stated as we neared the exit for the all night super market.

"Fruit. Ice cream. Chocolate sauce. Whipped cream. Honey." Mal said, as if reading off a list.

"Mal!" I gasped in shock as I felt my cheeks flame. "Should we experiment with such things it will be when I am more experienced in loving you."

"I was joking." Mal said, making calming motions.

"Please, I am jittery as is." I admitted now that I was able to focus on my real feelings with the intruder gone.

"Well as long as you don't mind living on tinned sausages and tomatoes for the next few days we don't have to get supplies."

"We will need bread at the very least." I stated. "The walk about the store will do me good." I assured him.

"Then let's go get food. If we get steaks I can grill them for you." He offered.

"That would be nice. Perhaps tomorrow night after hunting." I replied as we got out of the truck.

Mal placed his arm about me as we crossed the parking lot. There was a group of men standing around a group of hot rods near the entrance of the store.

"We will flatten them if we have to." I said in a low voice.

"Let's just get in the store." Mal said, ushering me into the store. "We'll just get what we need and then we'll get out of here." He added in Welsh.

"Yes." I replied.

We made our journey about the store and gathered everything we needed. Thankfully the men about the cars paid no heed to us when we left and I drove away from the store as fast as was legally possible.

"Does it scare you a little when you see a gang like that, not because they might hurt you, but how would you explain it to police how you managed to fight them off?" Mal asked.

"Yes." I agreed.

"I had to once…" He said, and trailed off.

"Had to what?" I asked.

"Had to beat up an entire gang. There were ten of them and they were going to mug me. I would have accepted that, but then one of them stabbed me. I didn't kill them, but they were pretty beat up. The police thought it was a rival gang thing." He explained.

"Mal, you are not at fault. They hurt you badly, and yet you did not kill them. Should you have allowed them to kill you?" I reasoned.

"No." Mal said. "But I get wary around big human gangs in case I get attacked again. And what if they'd attacked you? I would have killed them."

"Mal, it did not happen. Let us not dwell on what ifs. There is too much to experience this weekend to allow things that did not happen to upset us." I stated. "But if you wish to discuss past experiences then I will be a ear for you."

"This weekend isn't for my dark past." Mal said. "It's for the beginning of our future together."

"Yes." I said as I pulled onto the little road that led to the dirt track that led to his cabin.

I fell to silence for the rest of the journey. I realised what was going to happen when we reached the cabin. I would finally lie with Mal; I would no longer be a virgin.

"Whoa Liza!" Mal gasped and suddenly I was in the passenger seat as he now drove the truck.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You nearly drove us over the ridge." Mal said with agitation.

"Sorry." I said. "I…"

"Dozed off? It is one in the morning. Don't worry; we're nearly at the cabin. I'll set everything up while you go get ready for bed, then I'll come cwtch you in when you sleep." He stated.

"But don't you want to…" I protested, but a yawn caught me.

"I want you to remember your first time, and have you participate fully. How can you do that if you're half asleep?" Mal asked.

"You want to wait until tomorrow." I said sadly.

"After we've slept, and hunted and have all that fresh blood buzzing around inside of us? Tomorrow will be a much better first time." He stated.

I thought about the reasons he gave me and I nodded my head in agreement as the truck began to slow for we had reached the cabin. He parked outside and then turned to me.

"I'll go and turn on the generator and the water. You just go inside and get into your pyjamas." He stated.

I nodded and got out of the truck, taking my backpack with me. I walked through the dark cabin and into the bedroom while Mal went behind the cabin to start the generator and fill the water tank. I changed in the dark, even when I heard the roar of the generator. Not until I was properly in my pyjamas did I go to switch on the light.

I turned to the bed and smiled as I imagined lying across it in a seductive pose, waiting for Mal to come in. He would see me and then we would kiss and that would lead to other things. That would be nice, I thought as I yawned, but maybe it would be better left until tomorrow, I was dead on my feet.

I moved to the bed and turned down the covers ready for when Mal entered the room. He entered, wearing shorts and t-shirt; he had changed in the main room. It mattered not, I merely held out my hand to him. Mal took my hand and I pulled him closer to me. I leapt up onto the bed and stood, it brought me to his height and I was able to wrap my arms about him and we kissed.

The kiss was intense, his hands finding the bare skin of my back. The warmth spread through me and I felt the stir of my body. I began to sit down, pulling Mal with me, and then I lay back against the pillows with Mal on top of me. I realised that I was leading this further than Mal had intended this evening. I pulled my head back and smiled.

"Tonight is perfectly ok if that's what you want." Mal said, stroking my cheek.

"I would like that very much." I whispered in return, and I moved my hand to the bare skin of his back, riding his t-shirt up.

"Ok then." Mal said with a smile before he ran his nose along my jawbone and then he knelt up and pulled off his t-shirt.

I sat up too and reached out to touch his chest, to move my hand over it as Mal leaned forward and began to kiss at my neck. His hand went to my waist and he began to move it up, taking my top with him until he reached my breast. I gasped in pleasure, and threw myself closer to him, feeling his stomach against mine. Oh how divine the feelings as we kissed at each other.

I was enjoying it, really I was, but it had been a long day and a long journey and I couldn't stifle the yawn that seemed completely absurd given how much energy my body seemed to be channelling at the moment.

Mal pulled away from me and gave me a concerned look, then smiled.

"We'll wait until tomorrow." He said. "Come on, sleep and re-charge your batteries and tomorrow we'll make love for as long as you like."

"But…" I began.

"We've waited this long a few more hours won't hurt." Mal said as he guided me to lie down beside him.

"Are you sure?" I asked, placing my hand to his cheek.

"Yes." He said, kissing my forehead, before pulling me closer.

He pulled the covers over us, and the light clicked off. I snuggled closer to him, kissed his chin, and then turned so that he could pull me closer to his chest. He kissed my hair and I tangled my hands with his as we settled down to sleep.

It was but a few hours later when I awoke. Mal was still fast asleep, his breath warm against me head. I could turn to him now, rouse him and then we could make love. At some point we would have to go and hunt and come out of our loving mood.

On the other hand I could wake him now. We could have breakfast, and then go hunting. We would have that out of the way and filled with fresh blood we would have the rest of this weekend to revel in each other's company.

I realised the second scenario would be better. With one amendment, I would allow him to sleep a little longer and wake him with breakfast.

I moved carefully out of his arms and slid off the bed. He stirred for a moment, but settled down when I placed a pillow in his arms. I watched him for a moment while he slept. He looked so cute while he slept, his mouth slightly open, his hair falling over his forehead. I reached out and stroked it back and he sighed softly before he smiled in his sleep. I regarded his angel's face and long athletic body and couldn't help my smile of satisfaction, this beautiful man was all mine and by the end of the day we would finally be one.

I felt light on my feet as I went into the main room and the little kitchen area. I sang and danced my way through preparing breakfast, feeling on top of the world. Finally Mal and I were alone together and there was nobody for miles around to interrupt us. We would eat, feed and then adjourn to the bedroom for, perhaps the rest of our time here.

I realised I sang my last thoughts aloud, but I shrugged, even if Mal had heard it would not have been embarrassing. I didn't mind him knowing my thoughts on the matter.

I placed our breakfast of pancakes and fruit and cream upon a tray along with coffee and two mugs. I carried it into the bedroom and placed it on the cabinet before I climbed onto the bed and lay down facing Mal.

"Mal." I said softly.

He took a quick deep breath as if he was about to wake, and then settled back into sleep.

"Malachite." I crooned, tickling his nose with my finger. "It's morning my love."

"It is?" He asked, his eyes still closed. "What smells so good?" He asked.

"Breakfast." I replied. "I've made us breakfast in bed."

His eyes opened and he focused on me before smiling.

"You didn't have to do that." He observed, reaching out and placing his hand on my hip.

"I know." I replied, stroking back his hair and enjoying its softness beneath my fingers. "But I wanted to do it. We can eat breakfast, go hunting, and then the rest of the day is ours to do with as we please."

"I love the way you organise." Mal said with a smile and he kissed my lips before he sat up.

"I have practised my whole life." I joked as I sat up too.

I reached for the tray and brought it on to the bed to place in front of us.

"I thought you would not be opposed to sharing a plate." I stated.

"Not at all bach." He said, hugging me with one arm for a moment, before we both reached out for our breakfast. "So we got the fruit and cream and syrup after all." Mal observed, as he picked up a strawberry, dipped it in cream and brought it to my mouth.

"I thought of the innocent fun we could have with it." I said and bit the strawberry.

"But that's not what you thought last night when I mentioned them." He said.

"No." I said as I picked up a segment of orange and took up some cream upon it. "I had far more erotic imaginings." I said and I tapped the segment against his nose before I placed it in my mouth, and then I kissed the cream from the end of his nose.

"You'd be willing to try stuff like that?" Mal asked, taking a dollop of cream on his finger and he placed it to my lips.

I licked the cream from his finger, and then placed a kiss to his lips before pulling back.

"Perhaps in a year when I am more confident in my sexual prowess I will be open to suggestions of things to try. Even if it's a little messy, and sticky and requires me to present my body as a platter." I said, teasing him with a piece of pancake, before I placed it in my mouth.

"Oh, you are too good to be true." Mal declared before placing his lips to mine and I sank into the kiss, enjoying every moment of it.

"Oh but this goes against my organising." I whispered as we still kissed. "If we carry on sex will be now and hunting may not happen at all."

"And we have to feed." Mal said still kissing me. "We might go mad and kill the whole college if we don't."

"Yes." I sighed, the kiss continuing. "So feeding is for the good of the community."

"Then we have to work for the greater good." Mal said as he started kissing at my neck.

"Oh Mal…" I moaned, "Must we always be so good?"

"That's the trouble when you're the good guys." Mal replied, and I loved his lips trailing to my cleavage.

"What a wearying position to uphold." I sighed, allowing him to kiss as low as my neckline would allow, before I pulled away. "We must hunt."

"And then you will be mine." Mal whispered.

I nodded, and then got down from the bed.

"Unfortunately we must be good little dhampir now and drink up our blood." I observed.

"Unfortunately yes." Mal said as he got down from the bed on the other side. "Do you need to shower?"

"Hell no!" I declared. "I am going in my pyjamas to save time. Come. Let us go now."

"Yes." Mal replied and we rounded the bed to take each other's hands before leaving the bedroom and then the cabin together.

Unfortunately hunting took forever that day. We had to go much further from the cabin than we had previously and we were gone for hours. It was midday by the time we were finished. With my vampire half fed I was famished by the time we returned to the cabin, and there were the dishes from this morning. I had gone out and left them!

"We must wash this mornings dishes, eat, and then wash those dishes. Then I must shower to be all fresh and alluring for you and I have the perfect outfit I will wear for when we make love." I said fast and almost with one breath.

"Liza, it's ok." Mal said, putting his hands to my cheeks and kissing my forehead. "We have all weekend. We'll do this at your pace."

"Thank you my love." I whispered, kissing him momentarily before I went to gather our breakfast things from the bedroom.

I washed the dishes while Mal wiped and put them away. Then we made up some lunch, although Mal kept the steaks, we would have them tonight, or possibly tomorrow if we forgot about dinner later. We ate lunch and then washed the dishes.

"If you really want a shower I'll have to fill the tank again." He stated.

"I really want a shower." I said apologetically.

"Liza, we have all weekend." Mal said with a smile, placing his hands to my shoulders. "Now relax while I go start the pump."

I nodded and Mal left me for the moment. But I could not relax, I was on edge. I needed the toilet. I passed Mal as he was coming back around the cabin. I waved to him before I stepped into the privy.

I relieved myself, but then I felt a roll of nervousness take me and I actually threw up. Dear god I was a wreck! Why was my body working against me when I could finally know my Malachite? It was nerves, nothing more, and after a shower I would be fine. Once my Malachite worked his magic upon my body my nervousness would disappear.

My Malachite would not disappoint me, and I would not disappoint him. We would be one this day, but he could not know I'd been ill. Not yet.

I threw some newspaper down into the hole to cover the evidence, but I still had to swill my mouth. I would have to use the nearby stream. I had no idea how clean the water was, but my body would handle any microbes. I swilled out my mouth and then ran back to the cabin.

"Are you ok?" Mal asked when I entered.

"Yes." I said, nodding my head.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked.

"Yes. I am merely feeling a little flustered. I am over thinking this and it gives me chance to worry, but I really wish to be one with you. I merely require a shower and I will feel better." I assured him.

"Well the tank just finished filling. Why don't you go relax in the shower? Take as long as you want. This is all at your pace." Mal said softly.

I nodded before I went into the bedroom and turned on the shower. The water did calm me, made me feel centred and I was in a much better mood by the time I wiped dry and pulled on my nightdress. It was the lacy but innocent one I had worn in front of Mal before and had felt so embarrassed, now it would serve the purpose I had not wanted it to at that time.

I wiped my hair with a towel and then blow-dried it quickly, using the brush merely to ensure that it didn't tangle and not to style it. My curls were the most raucous they had ever been, but somehow that seemed fitting. Finally I was ready, and after a brief scurry about the room to put things back in place, I opened the bedroom door.

I leant against the door jam in a seductive pose.

"Why hello there Malachite." I breathed and he looked toward me and I enjoyed the way his mouth fell open.

I skipped over to him and twirled before him.

"Is this not an improvement?" I asked.

"Not that you needed improving on." Mal said, his hands going to my hips, "This is just pretty wrapping for something that's already perfect."

"Oh, you flatterer." I teased, as I climbed into his lap and sat across it facing him. "And now no more procrastinating. Make a woman of me Mal." I said huskily as I brushed my lips against his and then we began kissing in a way that made my body thrill with rushing. We would know each other and we would always and forever be in love.

There was the sound of knocking, but I ignored it, who would it be out here in the woods? Nobody of course, just a woodpecker of some sort.

I carried on kissing Mal as he ran a hand up my thigh, disappearing beneath the skirt of my nightdress and as he reached that sensitive area I prepared to pull him into the bedroom where we could continue this properly.

There was definitely a knock on the door.

"Liza? Mal?"

I looked to Mal in horror.

_That cannot be Alec!_ I thought, wishing I had telepathy in that moment to communicate this with Mal.

"Please let me in!" Alec called and it sounded urgent.

I looked to Mal in the hope that he would remain silent; surely Alec would get the message and go away if we did not reply.

"It's urgent!" Alec called.

I shook my head hoping to indicate that Alec was lying. I realised I need not have bothered for Mal had no intention of answering the door. I rested my head on his shoulder and held my breath as I counted in my mind, waiting for Alec to leave.

"I require the use of a phone! Mine ran out of battery and I was in the middle of a conversation with Jane about my children!" He called.

I lifted my head and gave Mal an apologetic look before I went quickly to the bedroom, pulled on my shorts and t-shirt over my nightdress and went to answer the door.

"This had better be true or so help me I will kill you." I growled.

"Oh, I have interrupted once more? I am sorry. I thought surely you would have known each other the night past." He said, and it annoyed me that he assumed we were yet to consummate our relationship. Had Mal and I made love last night, I would do so again today, taking very advantage of our solitude.

"Do what you must to contact your sister, then be gone for the remainder of the weekend." I hissed, pointing him in the direction of the wall socket.

"I will make it quick." Alec said and he went to the socket. "Do you happen to have a spare charger?"

"God damn it Alec!" Mal snapped before I had chance to. "You're enjoying interrupting us like this. Just take my phone and get lost." He added with a growl and threw his phone to Alec, almost at Alec.

Alec caught it deftly and gave Mal an amused look before he flicked through the phone menu.

"It works outside." Mal said pointedly.

"Thank you." Alec said sarcastically and left, leaving the door wide open.

Mal moved his hand and it slammed shut. He was glowering at the door for a moment, trying to calm his breathing before he let out a sigh and turned to me. Then he smiled and I was happy to see it was genuine.

"Now where were we?" He asked, taking my hand and twirling me into him.

I giggled and kissed his lips as he lowered his head, before I stood back for a moment and pulled off the shorts and t-shirt. Garbed once more in my nightdress I stepped back into Mal's embrace and he lifted me so that my legs went about his waist and we kissed once more.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied, for I was more than ready for my Malachite and who knew when Alec might choose to put in an appearance again. "Let us dally no further." I announced and before I could speak again we were in the bedroom, the door firmly closed and the chair placed securely beneath the handle.

"That will not keep Alec out." I whispered.

"My shield will, but just in case." Mal replied as he laid me down on the bed.

"Good." I replied, taking hold of the front of his t-shirt and pulling him down on top of me.

We began kissing again and I encouraged him to remove his t-shirt. I took a moment to caress his chest before he began to kiss at my neck, his hands riding up my nightdress until my naval was exposed and his kisses began to alight there in what I had always thought of as an innocent region, but there was nothing innocent about the kisses Mal now plied me with. Coupled with his busy fingers, and I was certain an enhancement from his telekinesis, he was working well toward making my body soar. I wanted more.

"Jane I care not, they are my children you can not keep me from them…"

I would not allow the voice from outside to distract me. I pushed Mal onto his back, sitting across him in a manner that allowed me to feel how enamoured he was in the moment and I looked deep into his eyes, enjoying the depth of the passion I saw there.

"You're so beautiful." Mal whispered, sitting up to be closer to me, his hand cupping my cheek.

"As you are handsome my Malachite." I replied, stroking his hair about his ear, "I would love you every day if it is permitted."

"I will love you every day." Mal said, and he kissed me.

At first I thought he had misunderstood me, but he had realised I alluded to the physical act of love and I pulled back a moment to smile at him, but I could think of no response, so I kissed at his neck once more, guiding him back to the pillows.

I sat up and he went to follow me, but I held my finger out to him, keeping him in place. I smiled, gazing into his eyes as I reached for the bottom of my nightdress. I paused, hesitating and I dropped my head shyly for a moment. I was about to cross a threshold. I was about to be more naked than I had ever been in front of another living person since the day I was born. I had learned of decorum early on and had never been in anything less than full underwear in front of anybody.

However I trusted Mal completely and I wanted him to know me fully. I could show myself to him, and what did I have to fear? I had a good body, thanks to being dhampir. And even though I am small I have womanly curves, what did I have to fear?

Then I heard the voice of Alec once more, and the window so near that voice. A window with no curtains or shutters. Why would one seek such methods of privacy out in the forest where you had no expectation of strangers happening by and there was no light pollution outside?

"What's wrong?" Mal asked, sitting up and I was now out of his lap with my hands covering my face as if I could make myself invisible.

"The windows are bare." I whispered.

There was the sound of movement and then I heard a strange thunk that seemed out of place in the wilderness, as it was more akin to something you'd hear in an office. I uncovered my face and looked up to find Mal stapling a blanket above one of the windows.

"I've been meaning to get some curtains." He said, moving onto the next. "Maybe you can pick some out."

"I will make them." I promised as he finished covering all the little windows, there were four in total.

"Will that do for now?" Mal asked, lying down next to me on the bed.

"Yes." I replied and I began to kiss him once more.

I was unable to let myself sink into the experience thanks to my wretched brain. It had caught the scent of my unease of Alec directly outside and now it was growing in my mind, tainting what should be a happy memory.

"I'm sorry I can't." I sobbed, pulling away from Mal and turning from him so I would not witness the frustration and hurt on his face. "It's impossible while he's outside, possibly listening in. I cannot relax and enjoy this, as I should. I am sorry."

"I am literally going to kill Alec." Mal groaned and I was aware of him lying on his back.

He sighed and I felt his hand stroke my back.

"Never mind fy nghariad." He said softly, calling me his love in Welsh, and he turned me to him and hugged me into his chest as he lay back down. "I want you to have a memorable time for the right reasons, so obviously that won't be this time. We'll just have to come back next week and ditch the third wheel in Riverside."

I laughed, although I still felt awful, as if I was, "A tease." I murmured.

"Sorry?"

"I feel like a tease." I said sadly. "Always leading you a merry dance but never following through."

"It's not you." Mal said. "It's fate. It's playing some kind of sick game with us, but we'll have the last laugh. Next weekend you'll see."

"You have a lesson." I stated.

"Yeah. But we can always come up here after my lesson. I do believe it's something we planned." He stated.

"It is." I remembered with a smile. "And for one night we can pack light." I observed.

"Yeah." Mal replied and he kissed my forehead.

I sighed; moving slightly and I felt something with my elbow, something that was surely a pressing issue for Mal.

"But you are all ready for me and I cannot finish it." I said.

"I'll do it later." He said. "I'm ok for now."

"But you would have to go outside, past Alec." I stated.

"I'll use the shower." He replied with a shrug.

"Well I was trying to hint at another alternative." I stated and I moved my hand slowly down toward his groin.

Mal placed his hand on my wrist and stopped my hand. I looked up at him.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"I was about to make love to you before Alec showed up, it would be a sorry affair indeed if I cannot bring myself to touch your…your..."

"You can't even say it." Mal said.

"I don't have to in order to touch it." I said firmly and without another thought I pulled my hand quickly from beneath his and went beneath the band of his under pants.

My hand found its destination and I felt it move at my touch and Mal let out a breath. I looked up at him, awed for a moment, before I began stroking him, finding a reaction each time and soon Mal was lost as I kissed at his stomach and chest to add more to the experience. There was certainly a build up of tension; I could feel it in the air, tightening around the both of us, until finally a release and Mal went limp.

I moved so that I knelt near his shoulders, feeling slightly worried as I placed my hands to his cheeks.

"Mal? Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied wistfully as his eyes fluttered open and he smiled blissfully at me. "I'm great." He replied, pulling me against his chest and hugging me with one arm as he ran is fingers through my hair with the other. "You smell great." He sighed, sniffing my hair.

"So do you." I replied, taking a deep breath. "So very different to before, but it's still you." I added, moving closer to him and nuzzling at his chest.

"You're still so full of tension." Mal observed, his hand travelling slowly down my back. "I should help you, like you helped me."

"Yes." I whispered as his hand rounded my thigh and I felt his fingers brush my intimate spot and I let out a sighing moan.

"Just lie back." He said as he lay me back. "And let's get rid of that tension." He added and he pushed my nightdress up as far as my diaphragm and placed his lips to my stomach.

I felt my stomach tense in delight as he continued to kiss me. I almost didn't notice his hand working beneath the elastic of my panties and then his fingers were exploring me until they became a very intriguing to me indeed. Of course he continued to kiss and nuzzle my stomach; that was delightful too. And his mouth was moving higher now and I cared not in the sweet rushing that drew gasps from me. His mouth moved higher still as his finger continued to work, and now his mouth was upon my breast, his tongue doing wondrous things to me.

I let out a loud sound of pleasure that almost echoed around the room. And that sound that escaped my lips frightened me and I was pushing Mal away, feeling tears on my cheeks.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't." I cried. "Not even that. Not when he's out there to hear my cries of pleasure and add it to his twisted fantasies. I can't when he is near."

"Oh Liza, Liza, Liza." Mal sighed, hugging my head to his chest as the tears continued to roll down my cheeks.

He held me for a long while and I was so upset. I was angered with myself because I was the block in our amorous plans. I could blame Alec, but if I had more of a will I would ignore him. I would be…I would be making love right now.

"We're not gonna get rid of Alec right now." Mal said. "And even if we do you'll be worried he'll show back up. So why don't we head back to Riverside, we'll be back in time for you to head out on the town with Dove."

"But I don't want to." I replied miserably.

"All you'll do is mope and make yourself ill with worry if we stay here. Let's head back to Riverside. Even if you don't head out with Dove, we'll watch a film in a safe environment where we wouldn't have sex because of my off-putting neighbour."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Liza, I don't want to force you into anything. I want you to feel completely comfortable when we finally make love." Mal said in soothing tones. "I don't want you jumping at every noise from outside because Alec's stalking around. I want you to be completely happy and content and since that's not going to happen then we may as well go back to Riverside than be stuck up here with Alec all weekend."

"Very well." I replied sadly.

"But before we do anything I need shower." He stated.

"Me too." I confessed, for I had a sheen of sweat over me even if I didn't find true fulfilment thanks to Alec.

"Ok. Then you go first and I'll go…" Mal began.

"After we have refilled the tank again?" I asked, cutting him off. "Will it not be better if we shower together?"

"But we'll be naked together and…" Mal began.

"I am comfortable enough to shower with you Mal. It is merely activities that are more audible that I shy from when Alec is close enough to hear." I stated.

"Well, as long as you're comfortable." Mal said. "I'll go turn on the shower. Would you like me to get in first and give you chance to change your mind?"

"I won't change my mind, but it might be for the best." I conceded.

Mal nodded his head and then ghosted to the little shower room and turned the water on. He glanced at me for a moment, turned his back and pulled his boxers off. I admired his naked bottom for the few seconds he stood there before he stepped under the water.

I got to my feet and before I had time to think I pulled off my nightdress and my panties and stepped into the shower room with Mal. He was washing his hair when I stepped in. he thought I would wimp out. I would show him.

I placed my hand to the small of his back, contemplating on placing it lower. Mal turned and looked down at me. I smiled up at him, blinking slightly as the water dripped into my eyes. I pushed the water up over my hair, and damped it down somewhat. Mal couldn't keep his eyes off me and I allowed my eyes to trail down for a moment before I looked back up to his face.

"Are we not meant to be washing?" I asked lightly as I took the scrunchy from the rack and squirted some body wash onto it.

"Oh god." Mal said. "This might be a little too much for me."

"Sorry." I said, handing the scrunchy to him. "We will keep this innocent. Wash my back for me please. There is a spot that no matter how flexible I am I can never quite sufficiently reach." I added as I turned my back to him.

"Ok. I can do this." Mal muttered and then I felt the scrunchy gently caress my back.

It was divine. I enjoyed the soft strokes as Mal washed my back. I didn't even mind his cheeky detour when he touched my naked bottom. I merely leant my head back until I could see him and I wiggled my nose at him before going back to enjoying him washing my back.

"Shall I wash your hair now?" He asked.

"Oh that would be…I would like that very much." I murmured.

I felt the water closer to me. Mal had taken down the showerhead and was now holding it close to my head as the deluge soaked into my hair, his fingers moving across my scalp to ensure proper saturation.

"And you think you cannot give a massage." I sighed. "It is such a delight what you do to me now."

"Really? Just a head massage?" He asked in disbelief.

"Oh yes." I whispered.

"And I haven't even done the shampoo yet." He said as he let the showerhead down on the floor and he began to shampoo my hair.

Finally my hair was clean and I turned to him.

"Now I must wash you." I said.

"No." Mal said. "I think you should go get dressed while I finish up here."

"I don't understand."

"Liza. We're both naked in a confined space, and if we carry on like this, Alec or no Alec I'll ravish you right here, cause you stir me, more than you can imagine." He stated, and his tones were serious, Mal was holding back completely at this moment and the slightest inclination from me and we would make love.

"I will give you space." I said and stepped out of the shower. "Although it sounds very promising for next weekend. I heard that it takes most men a while to get back up to speed."

"That's human men bach." Mal said with a laugh. "Now really go get dressed because you have a wonderful body that I just want to get to know better and it's taking all my will not to do it right now."

"Then I will remove temptation from your sight." I said and stepped sideways, beyond the view of the door.

I wrapped a towel about me and stepped back into Mal's view.

"Is this better?" I asked.

"Oh god." Mal said, and I stepped away from the shower trying not to giggle as my cheeks burned.

I should not have gone back to look after Mal had explained why he wanted me from the shower. I had to hold my breath as I wiped and dressed for I could feel the giggles waiting to burst free. Oh my god it was funny, yet so cute that he was… I adored Mal more than I could fathom. Perhaps I should step into the shower with him and we could get to know each other better. Would Alec hear us if the water was running?

"How long have you been holding your breath?" Mal asked, standing behind me and placing his hand to my shoulders and looking at me in the mirror.

"How long has it been since I surprised you?" I asked.

"About twenty minuets." He said, shaking his hand.

"Then that's how long I held my breath." I replied. "And now I am dressed and my hair is almost dried."

"You did all that without realising?"

I shrugged.

"My mind was elsewhere in great imaginings." I said with a smile.

"You'll have to share them with me sometime." Mal said and kissed my head. "Are you ready to go now?"

"I need to place everything back in my bag first, and then I will be ready." I replied.

"Ok. I'll go shut everything down while you do that." He stated.

I nodded my head in agreement and with a smile Mal left the room. As he shut down the generator and such I finished my hair then quickly placed everything back in my backpack. I had merely stuffed them in for once and I had trouble getting my brush in. I looked at my brush for a long moment, and then thinking on the fact that I had plenty to tide me over in college I placed the brush on the little dressing table. We would be back here in a week and it would save me in having to pack it once more.

As I picked up my backpack and left the room I was thinking hard about making this place truly the secret get away of Mal and I. If we were to come up here every weekend then we could put a few permanent supplies here, such as a toothbrush each and soap and such. Even spare clothing.

We would also have to ensure that we washed the bedding at times too. Without another thought I went back into the bedroom and stripped the bed, although the many blankets would have to wait until I could think of a viable reason for having so many, the sheet, quilt cover and pillow cases could be mistaken for my own college bedding. I gathered everything and carried it into the main room.

"What are you doing with those?" Mal asked.

"I am going to wash them when we go to the laundrette on Sunday." I replied. "Have you a sack to put them in."

"Under the sink." Mal said and he went to break one off the roll for me and held it open while I placed the bedding inside.

Mal took the sack from me and carried it toward the door. I followed him.

"It's a good idea to wash these." Mal said. "But I got one problem with it."

"What?" I asked.

"Well next time we come up here we'll have to waste time making the bed first." He stated, and then stepped outside.

"I have a plan to remedy that problem." I stated. "We simply buy another set of bedding. That way when we strip the bed we can put the new set on and it will be ready and waiting for us to use the next week we come up here."

"Did I mention how much I love how you organise?" Mal asked, pulling me into a one-arm embrace and kissing my forehead.

I giggled as he placed the sack with the bedding into his jeep. He then held his hand out for my backpack and I gave it to him to load.

"Shall we go?" I asked.

"Yeah. But isn't the point of going back to Riverside early so we can get Alec there?" He asked.

"Oh, I think I was hoping to forget him here." I said with a chuckle. "I will call on him."

"Well if it was that simple I would leave him here." Mal said. "But he'd be back in Riverside by the time we get there."

"Unfortunately yes." I said sadly. "I will call him." I took a deep breath. "Alec! Come here this second!"

I knew he was listening but he did not appear.

"Alec appear now or we will leave you here."

He appeared then and I glared at him.

"You were within listening distance." I observed.

"I was far away but heard when you shouted out." Alec said without batting an eyelid but I knew he was lying.

"We are going home now." I stated.

"I thought you were staying until Sunday."

"Plans have changed." I replied and I rounded the jeep in order to climb in on the passenger side.

Mal was driving back and Alec climbed into the backseat. I would have ignored him, but I wanted to know why he had disobeyed me.

"I asked you not to leave the area I left you in to hunt." I stated.

"I would have stayed there had Jane not phoned me and my battery died." He stated.

"Could you have not bought a new one?" I demanded.

"I knew of nowhere I could purchase one." He stated.

"And yet you knew where to find the cabin?" I asked.

Alec was silent, but Mal swore.

"He knew where it was." He said. "From when he was stalking you before."

"Of course." I replied numbly. "You knew full well what Mal and I intended this weekend. Your interruption was intentional for there were other ways in which you could contact Jane. If that was even your true intention."

"It was my true intention and I could think of no other avenue." Alec said coldly. "Do you think for one moment that I would willingly reveal I followed you here too if I could avoid it? But truth is Jane phoned me with the news that for the moment I'm to keep my distance from my children. I had to argue my case with her. How can she be so cruel?"

"How can she have such bad timing?" I wondered, and then sighed. "I am sorry your sister takes this stance with you. Did she give you a reason?"

"At the moment she thinks I will be a bad influence on those that wish to see me. Half of them wish to take their anger out on me for their predicament and Jane wishes to give them chance to calm down. I would sooner face their wrath now and have it over with so I can start on the process of apology. Jane said that I would have ample opportunity soon, but for now I was in college and I could hardly have these people who look older than I, turn up and claim to be my children. She should not have bound me to you." Alec said sadly.

"You were the one who suggested it." I reminded him.

"I never thought Jane would agree to it." Alec said darkly. "It was a suggestion I thought she would consider then brush it aside and keep me in her sight at all times."

"It would be too public." I said, deciding to play along with this lie for now. "This way you repent and then enter society a reformed man, ready to assist your sister in her political life. It looks better than the disgraced brother blackening his sister's good name."

We were silent for a while as Alec went into deep contemplation. I looked to Mal and he gave me a smile. I placed my hand on top of his as it rested on the gear stick. His index finger curled around my little finger and I enjoyed the contact, even if it was minimal.

"How can she keep my children away from me?" Alec erupted, breaking the peace inside the jeep.

"I am sure they will contact you soon. Eleven of them accompanied you, I cannot see how Jane can stop all of them from contacting you." I assured him.

"I would not blame them if they wished to cut me out of their lives for good." Alec said sadly.

"Well you did leave them alone in a foreign land." Mal stated. "You could have taken them to Jane first."

"She would have stopped me from contacting Liza." Alec said glumly.

"Not forever." I stated. "Perhaps not at first, but we would have run into each other eventually and I would have been less inclined to hate you."

"You hate me?" Alec asked, sounding hurt.

"You annoy me greatly." I amended. "You are constantly in the way of the smooth running of my life. Had I choice I would move to the other side of the world to be away from you, but you would still find me and interfere in my life. Besides, I am bound to you until Jane sees fit to release me from my duty, and until that time I must put up with your presence. If I must suffer your presence I will do so, but there are times I wish for privacy."

"I understand."

"And yet you still invaded my privacy this weekend." I observed. "It is another weight on the wrong side of the scales of friendship. It is in danger of toppling beyond rescue. Remember that next time you wish to sabotage my time with Mal."

"I will." Alec said.

I glanced at Mal and he seemed to have similar thoughts to me. Alec would do everything in his power to sabotage us; we had to make sure we could be rid of him at times. I had to make a personal effort to ignore him when I knew he was deliberately trying to anger me. I would also have to get over the worry of him listening in, or I would never feel truly comfortable enough to be with Mal for fear that Alec was near.

I had a lot of insecurities in my mind and it was up to me to be rid of them. It would be for Mal's sake, but most of all for my sake. I was tired of living my life at the mercy of my obsessions; it was time to gain control of them. I was certain I would do that before the year was out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Alphabloodwolf, Alexsandra, Lsb123 and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

><p>Mal and I had so many plans, and then human life got in the way. Firstly Dove was depressed over her break up with Dermot, whether she wished to admit it or not. She demanded time from me, time that would prove to be scarce.<p>

I had almost forgotten the fact that Mal and I had papers to complete and hand in for assessment and exams to sit. Perhaps I was hoping the college would forget and pass us automatically, but there was no such luck. Therefore the first two weeks were filled with studying for the exams to cap the first module, while progressing onto the next. The workload had increased regardless, and I was finishing my work from last term on top of it. Mal was equally as busy and even when we found an hour or two alone, we were still busy studying, we merely happened to be occupying the same space.

Our plans to abscond to the cabin the following weekend whilst leaving Alec behind came to nought. Had it merely been a case of Mal's lesson upon the Saturday, we could have gone afterwards, just as he said, but with the amount of work we had to do it was impossible. We even planned to take our books to the laundrette on the Sunday to carry on studying, although this was to allow us at least a quarter of an hour of cuddling on Saturday night when I stayed in Mal's room.

Dove had decided against entertaining Steve again, stating that he was only in it for himself, and not feeling up to scouring the bars, she approached Jez once more and he was happy for another night with her. Dove thought him a perfect hook up in her rebound stage for he was satisfying, Dove went into explicit detail on the fact that left little to the imagination that I was certain she would have a great time, but didn't want a full relationship. I was jealous, not for the fact that she was with Jez, but for the fact that she got to have such blissful fun while Mal and I were rendered platonic for the foreseeable future thanks to our workload.

It was frustrating to say the least. My body wanted Mal's terribly, but we were both denied each other. Oh so frustrating, and the music from Mal's neighbour was intolerable! Could we not take my tent up to the trees and come back in the morning?

"If that's what you want to do." Mal replied and I realised I had spoken aloud in my frustration. "As long as we get back by eight in the morning so we can go to the laundrette and get on with studying."

"Yes." I said. "For I will be a nervous wreck tomorrow should I be kept awake by that horrid sound."

"Then let's go." Mal said and kissed my head. "We'll leave everything out and get back into it tomorrow."

"Yes." I said and I went to his closet where I had stored my tent after retrieving it from Alec on our return from the cabin the weekend previous.

"Is there anything else you want to bring?" Mal asked.

"The sleeping bags perhaps. But I would rather us travel as light as possible." I replied.

"Then that's what we'll do." Mal said.

"Let us go now." I said with excitement.

"You don't want to take any food with us?" Mal asked carefully.

"We will grab something on the way, something we can eat cold from the mini mart." I observed.

"If only we'd thought sooner." Mal murmured as he took up the sleeping bags and his backpack.

"Yes. But we can make it quick. Perhaps I could head on up into the trees and set up camp and you go buy the food and follow my scent up. I will hitch the tent and then we can eat, drink and be merry." I stated as I took the sleeping bags from him.

"By drink you mean?" Mal prompted.

"We could share a bottle of wine." I said.

"Ok." Mal said. "Then let's go."

We left his room and made our way quickly outside.

"Red wine." I stated once we were outside and far from Alec's room.

"Ok." Mal replied with a smile. "And I'll get us some spicy type finger foods."

"Samosas and such?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Delicious." I said with a smile. "Do not be long." I added and kissed his cheek.

We parted, Mal going over the bridge to the mini mart, while I made my way out toward the trees. When I was certain I was engulfed in darkness I began to run. I would find a nice clearing and make camp and it would be ready for when Mal reached me.

I did wonder whether I would have to build a fire, but when I reached a secluded spot I found that there was no need. The half moon provided enough light and I soon had the tent erected and the sleeping bags within for a comfy little get away. I sat and waited for Mal.

And waited for Mal…

And waited…

I was beginning to worry; it had been well over an hour since last I saw Mal, what was keeping him from coming to me? After an hour and a quarter I decided to phone him. Then I sensed him near and I felt such relief.

"Malachite, I was worried." I said, not holding back on my agitation as I shot to feet and hugged him.

"Sorry bach." He said, hugging me in return. "Alec was walking past the shop. He was following me so I went back to the room and pretended we were settling down for the night, but I knew he was hovering. I was waiting for him to go, but it was clear he wasn't going to settle." He added as he pulled away from me in order to slip his backpack off and place it near the tent entrance.

"What did you do?" I asked, taking his hand and looking up at him in concern.

"I jumped out the window." Mal stated. "Luckily it was open so Alec wouldn't hear me open it. Hopefully he's still outside the room now listening in."

"Won't he know we're not there?" I asked with a frown.

"Liza, I've spent years ditching vamps, having them stalking outside some room they think I'm trapped in." Mal said softly as he placed his hands either side of my face. "I got a recording of me sleeping, breathing and my heartbeat, it will play for the next five hours when the battery on my iPod runs out. I hope Alec doesn't catch on until then."

"Me too." I replied. "Put your shield up." I stated, and I pulled him to me and kissed him, giving him as much power as I could pull from within.

Mal shuddered and gasped.

"Wow." He observed. "I feel supercharged."

"I feel shivery." I said, looking at my arms in wonder.

"And empty?" Mal asked in concern.

"No." I said, looking at my hands. "I feel, I feel everything. Oh god I feel everything! The earth is moving so fast!"

"Yes." Mal said, and knelt before me, his hands on my arms. "That's what I feel. The earth moves, everything's connected."

"Yes." I replied in awe. "Oh Mal look at how beautiful you are! All connected and beautiful! We should be connected!"

"Yes." He agreed.

"But that must be solid." I whispered, moving my hand in an arc over us and I could feel it solidify. No Mal had done it, he followed my instruction. We were connected, it would hold for the night.

"What shall we do?" He asked carefully.

"I don't know." I said, although I was picking up the bottle of wine and I drank a mouthful from the bottle. "It tastes like a symphony." I said with awe. "Is this how everything tastes to you? Oh my, I need to eat, what is it that you suggest?"

"A symphony?" Mal said with a laugh. "Liza you sound high."

"Perhaps I am. But then you see everything so differently; it's like stepping into another world. Oh dear it is so orgasmic."

"Orgasmic?" Mal asked.

"Yes. I feel everything. And I feel you." I said, moving quickly until I was in his arms, my legs about his waist. "Oh Malachite how do I feel you!"

"Oh Malachite?" He questioned, and I realised it was the tone that I had used when saying his name that had made him curious.

"You are my god now my Malachite." I whispered into his ear. "The centre of my religion. I worship only you."

"Oh Elizabeth!" He sighed.

"No. Not Elizabeth, that is my great-great-grandmother." I said, pulling back enough to look into his eyes that were dark in the moonlight. "I am Liza."

"The goddess Liza." He stated.

"Oh my Malachite." I exclaimed, kissing at his neck.

"Use my full name always." Malachite whispered.

"Always in private my love. My wonderful Malachite." I said, looking into his eyes once more as I stroked his cheek.

"Oh my Liza." Malachite said as he put his hand to my cheek and his mouth covered mine.

I stroked his hair and his face, wanting to feel more of him.

"We should go in the tent now." I said dropping from his arms.

"Yes my Liza." Malachite whispered.

"Come my wonderful Malachite, my lover, my world." I said, taking his hand as a small part of my mind cringed a little at my current vocabulary.

"My Liza, my perfect goddess, my delightful lady of loveliness." Mal said, kneeling before me and I hugged him, thankful that he was talking the same language as me.

"That I am my love, that I am." I sighed, stroking his head and kissing along his jaw before I moved into the tent and lay back, my arm thrown above my head. "Now pleasure me greatly in this canvas dome."

"If that is your wish my goddess." Malachite said.

"It is my Malachite." I gasped. "Come to me."

Malachite entered the tent and placed his lips to my throat.

"You forgot the zipper my magnificent Malachite." I said as I moved my hand down as if I could move the zipper with my mind.

Malachite took my hand and took it up a moment before guiding it down and I watched in amazement as the zipper closed.

"You closed it." I murmured.

"We closed it." Malachite corrected as his lips went to my throat. "Together we can move the earth."

"Oh." I cried and a tear trickled down my cheek. "Let us move the earth my Malachite. Let us move the earth tonight."

That is the last I remember saying for the next thing I knew I was rudely interrupted by an annoying electronic beep. I lifted my head and glared blearily at the obnoxious technology on the wrist near my ear.

"Can you turn that off?" I demanded. "I wish to sleep more."

"We'll be off schedule." Malachite murmured still caught somewhere in sleep.

"I care not. Hold me my Malachite, I want to feel you." I said, turning to him and pulling myself as close to him as I possibly could. "I… Where did I go last night?"

"Into your dreams bach." He said as he laid me on my back and stroked my hair softly.

"Oh, yes, I remember now. I was in the dreams." I said wistfully. "The dreams with my deity, my lovable Malachite. He loved me, he loved me, and he loved me as I wished he would. He loved me as I loved him. But it's only a dream, I can never admit to my Malachite how much I love him, he might not love me back. I can't face that rejection."

"Liza! Come back to the present." Malachite said, stroking my cheek. "I love you Liza. Your Malachite loves you."

I opened my eyes and looked up into those emeralds gazing back at me.

"Oh my wonderful Malachite." I sighed, stroking his cheek. "Can we kiss?"

"If that's what you want." Malachite said and placed his lips to mine.

"Oh Malachite." I gasped, tangling my fingers into his hair as I pulled him on top of me. "I want more."

There was the bleeping again.

"But work awaits us and we must go." I said with a sigh.

"Don't be too down bach." Mal said, hugging me close. "It's only for the next two weeks and we can set some time aside to make sure we get a little alone time."

"You are right of course." I said and kissed his lips. "Besides, we could always go to the cabin next Saturday. We can take our study material with us, but still enjoy each other in solitude."

"That will be wonderful." Mal said and kissed my forehead.

"Yes. Now we must make haste and return to the campus."

It didn't take long to pack up the tent and we made our way down to the dorm building. It was still early on a Sunday morning so we passed no one on our way up to our floor and I thought we were home free until we were passing Alec's room and he opened the door.

"Here you both are." He said. "I was worried about you Liza when Mal came back alone."

"I am certain you were." I said primly, and angered as I was I decided not to waste my time. "Now if you will excuse us I must retrieve my clothing so that I may shower and begin my day."

Mal and I moved on to his room and he unlocked the door and we entered. Alec followed us for a moment, and then went back to his room as if he decided better. It was good he decided not to follow for I would have found it hard to hold my tongue when I entered the room and my nostrils flared.

"Alec has been in here." I whispered.

"Yeah." Mal said, and he picked up his iPod, or at least what was left of it. "I didn't consider my iPod might get damaged."

"He will buy you a new one." I stated.

"How about we not make a big deal out of this? Act like we don't know he was in here, see what he says?" Mal said as lowly as possible.

"It may be a little late for that." I stated. "He will have heard us. How did he get in?"

"How hard would it be for him to get in through the window when it's wide open?" Mal asked.

"We should have contemplated that." I said, looking to the window.

"If it's any consolation, I don't think he meant to break my iPod." Mal stated. "Looking at the damage I think he had a moment of anger when he was holding it and just didn't think as he made a fist."

"I wouldn't give him such consideration." I stated. "But to save the stress of confrontation I will accept your consolation. Although it does beg the question of why he would come in through the window when he thought we were sleeping."

"Obviously he was suspicious." Mal said with a shrug.

I reached up and pulled Mal's ear down to mouth.

"Next week make a recording of the both of us asleep. It was because he could hear only you." I said as quietly as I could while Mal would still hear.

"I guess." Mal said with a frown.

"Perhaps he thought you had done away with me." I joked.

"Kind of funny, but I can see Alec thinking something like that." Mal said.

"I wonder what he would do if he thought it true?"

"Kill me." Mal said without a moment's thought. "Then he'd probably go on a bloody rampage because there wouldn't be a you to take his punishment, and hoping that Catalina will take him out so Jane doesn't have to."

"Then you must promise never to kill me lest Alec causes all that trouble." I said in mock seriousness.

"Do you really have to ask?" He said, pulling me into his arms and kissing at my neck.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around him, meeting his kissing lips with mine.

"We should dress now." I muttered, still kissing him.

"Why?" Mal asked, pulling me down onto the bed and I felt a thrill of delight as we continued to kiss.

"But you're crumpling your papers." I reminded him as they rustled beneath us.

"They'll be ok." Mal said, his hand moving up the back of my leg and to my inner thigh.

"This is naughty." I murmured, allowing my hand to travel about his thigh, moving closer to his groin.

"You're naughty." He countered, his hand caressing me and I let out a sigh of delight.

"It's good to be naughty now and then." I whispered into his ear before I nipped at it.

"You're right there bach." He said, his fingers working beneath my top. "How naughty do you want to be?"

I sat up and pushed up his top and began kissing at his stomach and chest. He laughed, and I raised my head and frowned at him.

"You're not supposed to laugh." I said.

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Melt with pleasure." I stated, running my hands over his chest and grinned before falling into the feeling.

That made me smile and I leant down against him, hugging him as I leant my head on his chest.

"I thought you were trying to make me melt with pleasure." Mal stated.

"I want to hug you and then go shower and dress for the day. We will go to the laundrette and complete our laundry and then I think it's time we become official." I stated. "I know I was hesitant last week, but I want at least Dove to know. At least we can spend time together without having to think of excuses."

"Then let's go tell her now." Mal declared. "I've been waiting for you to do it."

"Then why didn't you say?" I asked, sitting up and watching his face.

"I didn't want to put pressure on you." Mal said, stroking my arms lightly.

"You let everything be about me." I said, looking at him in wonder. "Why?"

"You're younger and less experienced than me." Mal said. "And well…" He began but trailed off.

"Well what?" I prompted.

"Sometimes you can get contrary and do the opposite just to be bloody minded." He said quickly, sounding sorry he'd brought it up.

"Yes I can." I agreed. "And I will try not to be in future, although I can't promise anything."

"I like you're contrariness, it's you." Mal said with a smile as he stroked my cheek. "And I know you enough now to be patient and let you come to decisions on you own."

"Thank you." I declared and hugged him. "Now I will shower and we will go to the laundrette. And hopefully we haven't ruined your papers."

"I can salvage them." Mal stated and kissed me. "Now go shower. I will too." He said, guiding me to my feet. "And I want you to have this." He said and gave me his room key.

"How will you lock your door?" I asked.

"How do you think?" Mal asked and he caused the glass on his bedside cabinet to levitate for a moment.

"Of course." I said. "Then I am honoured to receive your key Malachite. If I didn't share a room with Dove I would give you mine."

"I know." Mal said, and he caressed my cheek and kissed my forehead. "Now let's do what we have to do."

I nodded and then left the room to shower.

Things did not go to plan that day, we didn't get chance to reveal all to Dove. Mostly because she was nowhere to be found and by the time she returned, I have no idea when it was, I was already in bed asleep. I did not see her until Monday morning, by which time I was busy fretting over my work and getting to lessons. Alec made it worse by complaining about his hoody, but what could I do about it? He needed it lest he sparkles in the sun.

It was a stressful week, but I was getting through it fine thinking of the weekend ahead that I would spend with Mal, until Wednesday when we both learned that we would sit our exams over the Thursday, Friday and Saturday. It would not be possible to abscond for some loving at the weekend, we were ever so busy.

Sunday came as a breath of fresh air, but I was somewhat drained and could find no energy for anything other than what had been the normal custom of Mal and I before Christmas. We spent the morning at the laundrette, had a brief stroll about the park and then an afternoon of ironing.

When I returned to my room Dove was nowhere to be seen, but this time she had left a note informing me that she was out with Jez and she wouldn't be back until late. I smiled as I put my fresh laundry away. If Dove had stated she would be gone all the night I would have gone to Mal, but even if Dove would be back this evening it gave me chance to finish the project I was working on without her knowing.

I went to my closet and pulled out my craft box. Stored under the false panel was the project I was in the middle of and could now complete in time for tomorrow when I would need it. I was sure Mal would be surprised that I knew of the significance of tomorrow and I was most certain he would have something for me.

I regarded my project and saw how to complete it. I was happy with the end result and I placed it in my bag ready to give to Mal when I saw him after my morning lesson. We were going to have a leisurely lunch together now that we had more time with our exams behind us. There was still our ongoing courses, but they were not as demanding on our time. We were going to treat ourselves to a Monday afternoon free of work.

I went to sleep that night dreaming of Mal's reaction and wondering what he had for me in return. What a wonderful thing it would be to exchange our tokens of love.

These wonderful musings occupied my mind as I rode the bus into college the next morning, Alec sitting beside me trussed up in his hoody. He hated wearing the hood up for it impaired the range of his vision, but it was required when we were outside and the sun might find him. And he hated the bandages and the gloves, he stated that they itched him, although I wasn't so sure a vampire could itch, and he complained the scent of the cream burnt his nose.

He was grumbling beneath his breath for the entire journey, but I ignored him in my lovely musings of what the afternoon would hold. I was certain to hear a repeat of this tirade for the duration of the year and I would start as I meant to go on by ignoring him.

"I like your hoody." A flat lifeless voice murmured without much enthusiasm.

I glanced across Alec to see a girl leaning across the aisle of the bus toward him. She was dressed as a Goth.

"Dead Tuesday know darkness." She observed.

"They know nothing of true darkness." Alec said flatly. "Their music sounds like rainbows and kittens compared to true darkness."

"What do you know about true darkness?" She asked.

"More than you will ever know child." Alec said solemnly. "I relish darkness so much that I avoid allowing the sun from touching my skin."

"Same here." The girl said, indicating a black lace parasol. "I am Lamia." She said, extending a pale hand with black painted nails.

"Alec." Alec said and he took her hand in his gloved hand and kissed it. "And what is your real name?"

"My real name is Lamia." She said, giving him a defiant look.

"I will find out what your mother calls you." Alec said softly. "I will have it out of you by the end of the day."

"I bet you won't." Lamia countered. "I never give it to anyone."

"A challenge." Alec mused. "I accept."

"I don't think we'll ever see each other again." Lamia said with a shrug.

"There is the bus." Alec pointed out.

"You won't see me again today and we're nearly at the college." She countered.

"I will see you when your lesson ends." Alec said firmly.

"You don't know what lesson I've got or what room I'll be in." Lamia observed.

"I will be there." Alec said intensely. "I want to know why you hide your name with that of a vampire."

"Because I endeavour to become one of the revered dead." Lamia stated solemnly.

"You should not revere vampires my dear." Alec said softly. "They are hard cold things containing the lie of living. It is the dhampir you should admire, all the strength and privilege awarded to the vampires, yet still warm, alive, vibrant."

"I like the cold." Lamia said intensely.

"A passing fancy is fine, but do not fall in love with the cold for once bitten it will never let you go." Alec said in an intense voice.

"Alec." I hissed lowly. "Tread with caution."

"Liza here was once enamoured by the cold." He said, taking my hand and tapping it. "But she was wise enough to flirt and find her fun but turn back to the warmth before she froze."

"I looked into the heart of darkness and it looked back and there was nothing but death in its eyes." I stated.

"Where did you read that?" Lamia asked intrigued.

"Nowhere." I stated. "It is what I saw."

"You'll have to tell me about it." She said, her eyes locked on mine.

"Perhaps, but Cousin Alec is a much better authority on the subject." I said, turning from her as tapped him on the back. "Tell him where to meet you at lunch time and he will meet you and tell you all about the darkness in this world."

"Liza." Alec hissed and I clapped him on the shoulder in a friendly manner.

"You are in college Cousin, no need to be shy now." I said joyfully.

"I know a place that's out of the way if you don't want to be with people." Lamia said. "If your tale of darkness is adequate then I'll tell you my false name."

"See Alec, you will win your wager." I encouraged him.

"Very well. I will meet with you." Alec said. "What room?"

"No, not my classroom. Meet me at the back of the art building under the shade of the oak. I will show you true darkness there." She said solemnly.

"Not more than I will show you." Alec countered. "I will meet you there at one."

"At the risk of sounding happy and normal, it's a date." Lamia replied.

"Then we meet in darkness child, I hope you won't be afraid." Alec said in a darkly seductive voice.

Lamia leaned close to Alec.

"It does not scare me." She said firmly and stood as the bus drew to a stop outside the buildings.

Alec watched her as she made her way down the aisle before he stood and I could stand too. As I made my way down the bus I saw Lamia jump down onto the pavement and raise her parasol over her head.

"You will have fun this afternoon." I stated. "But remember to be careful."

"Worry not Cousin, I will not expose my skin to the elements." Alec said as we left the bus.

"Very well." I replied and we made our way to our lecture.

I was almost expecting Lamia to be in our lecture, although I was certain I would have noticed her before. She was not and given that she had asked Alec to meet her behind the art building I decided that was her major.

At the end of the lecture Alec seemed nervous.

"You will be fine." I assured him. "You have had many years in the company of humans, you are strong enough."

"I know I will not harm her." Alec said. "But I have never had to woo a woman for my own gain."

"You wooed me, merely apply the same skill to Lamia. She clearly likes you; half your task is done. You merely have to continue in the same vein as this morning." I stated.

"With talk of darkness?" He asked, sounding somewhat perturbed by the idea.

"She is a Goth Alec, she loves to talk of darkness and the futility of life. Talk to her of vampires, although be careful not to say too much of the truth." I advised.

"I must use the human thoughts on vampires." He suggested.

"Follow what she believes. Carry on with your dhampir argument and you'll soon deduce her beliefs." I assured him.

"How far will she wish me to go?" Alec asked, and I realised he was no longer referring to conversation.

"If she wishes to go to a physical level remember what I asked you for." I stated.

"A condom?" He asked.

"Shhh. And yes. Say it's not wise without protection. If she says she is on the pill, then state that pregnancy is one of the nicer STDs." I replied.

"STDs?"

"Sexually transmitted diseases." I hissed, annoyed that I had to give this impromptu sexual health lesson. "There are also STIs, sexually transmitted infections. Either way, say that you always use proper protection."

"What if she has such protection?" Alec asked, looking somewhat daunted by the idea.

"Use two." I said, tapping his shoulder.

"But what if I lose control?" He worried.

"How did you manage it with the mothers of your children?" I asked, deciding that was my best tact now.

"I hindered my sense of smell."

"Then do that." I stated.

Alec looked unsure.

"Will it be so bad to get that relief?" I asked. "She is not hideous."

"No." Alec agreed.

"Then have fun if she offers it. Perhaps you will be more agreeable when you get laid." I said, and nudged him.

"It does calm one no end." Alec mused.

"But don't go along thinking you will get something from her. It should be at the pace she sets." I stated. "It is less likely that you will hurt her."

"Thank you for the advice." Alec said. "And I have advice for you."

"What?" I asked, suddenly feeling defensive.

"Stop worrying what other people will think and what they might overhear or you will never consummate your relationship with young Malachite." He said, placing a friendly hand to my arm. "I had moved a long way from the cabin once I spoke with Jane, and yet you felt the need to come home."

"It would have been better if you had kept your distance entirely." I said coldly.

"Stop planning and seize the moment." Alec said leaning in close to me. "Or I will begin to think you are not so serious about young Malachite and I will resume my place about the table."

"Do not seek to order me into something I would have done ten times over if you had but given us the space." I growled as I pulled away from him.

"My timing is off, but I wish you all the best with Mal. Why not treat him this afternoon? You have no lessons tomorrow, has he?"

"Yes." I replied. "And you know it."

"Then pitch your tent once more, I will be otherwise engaged." He said in a blasé manner, before walking away in the direction of the art building.

I was somewhat disgruntled and glared after him. How dare he do that?

I shook my head and remembered that my Malachite awaited me. I turned about and walked toward the town, but found Mal awaiting me on the bench. I felt elated and smiled warmly as he greeted me.

"I made us a picnic." He said. "Thought we could go into the woods and eat in peace."

"Have you the tent?" I asked.

"It's already in place." Mal said with a small smile. "I found a nice spot by a stream."

"How wonderful. Does it remind you of home?" I prompted as I took his hand.

"Not really, it's too hot." He said with a frown as we began walking.

"So there is no reason to think of home on this day?" I said, regarding him carefully for any sign that he had plans.

Mal shrugged and I decided he was playing at ignorance to draw out the surprise. He had no idea I knew the significance of this day.

"As long as we have some hours of solitude I care not." I stated.

"So how did you get rid of the third wheel?" Mal asked as we made our way through town.

"I didn't." I replied. "He found a fourth wheel."

"What?"

"There was a Goth girl on the buss who took a shine to him. They are discussing who knows most about darkness as we speak." I explained.

"Weird." Mal observed.

"Yes, but so suited to dating a vampire don't you think."

Mal chuckled.

"Do you know what it means to have so many free hours and a fairly secluded spot?" I asked as we headed toward the trees.

"I have a fairly good idea." Mal said.

"It must be something about this day." I hinted. "Alec has found a new love to interest him and we will finally know each other as we should."

"Yep. It's a good day." Mal agreed and he was beginning to annoy me, as he gave no indication that this was some form of holiday.

I would not say anything until we were sat at our picnic. I would give him opportunity to speak first. I wanted to show my preparedness when he presented me with his token of love upon this very special day.

Finally we were sat upon a blanket between the tent and the stream. Mal was busy opening boxes to reveal the food within. Where was his token of love? Why did he not present it?

I could wait on him no longer! I would start proceedings.

"Before we eat my Malachite." I said softly. "I have something to give you." I added and reached into my bag to pull out the card I had made and I gave it to him.

"A card?" He asked, frowning at the envelope before he opened it. "It's really pretty." He stated and then he seemed to freeze. "Santes Dwynwen?" He murmured. "That's today?"

"January twenty fifth." I stated. "As always it is today."

"Oh." He said. "I didn't realise the date."

"You have nothing for me?" I murmured in realisation. "Oh you wretched boy." I sobbed.

"Liza, I've never observed St Dwynwen day." He stated. "I've never had anyone to share this day with and my mind has been so focused on work these last few weeks I'm not so sure of the day never mind the date. If I'd realised the date I would have made you something, but they don't exactly announce this at the mall." He joked. "For Valentine's day, I've got something epic planned."

"But Dwynwen is the Welsh day." I protested.

"And I'm not denying that, I've just never observed it. Why would I when I had no one to love?" He asked, and his argument was reasonable, up to a point.

"Yet you still do not observe it with me." I said pointedly.

"You think that means I don't love you?" He demanded.

"It does nothing to bolster one's confidence." I murmured.

"Oh no, don't do this." Mal groaned.

"Do what?" I snapped.

"Search for an obstacle to put between us." He replied. "I screwed up! Ok! I didn't do it on purpose. I just didn't think about the date. And what are the odds that you would know about it anyway? I won't be demonised over this!"

"You hate me." I realised.

"I don't hate you." Mal said in a wary voice. "I just don't want us to argue about something so trivial. I don't need a woman who died a thousand years ago to dictate when I should shower you with love tokens, I will do that regardless. If it's love tokens you want then I will provide." He added in lighter tones as he brushed my hair behind my ear.

"You will?" I asked.

"Yes. Starting with this." He said and reached for his backpack, from which he drew an old biscuit tin.

He opened it and pulled out something that was wrapped in newspaper.

"Give me time and I will carve you one, but for now I will trust you with the one Dad made for Mam." He stated as he passed the bundle to me.

I untied the strings and unwrapped the paper. Inside was soft white fluffy material that had a faint scent of animal.

"It's un-spun wool." Mal supplied helpfully.

I nodded and separated the wool until I came to the thing it protected. It was a beautifully carved wooden spoon. A love spoon with intricate hearts and flowers, Jeremy had even managed the ball in a cage, which was quite impressive when you considered the fact that a love spoon had to be carved from a single piece of wood.

"It's beautiful." I stated, "But I can't possibly accept it. I should feel aggrieved if anything happened to it when it was in my care." I added as I held it out to him.

"But I trust you to look after it." Mal stated, placing his hands over mine, which meant that I still held the spoon.

"Yes, but this is a piece of your parents, it should stay with you. The mere act of you presenting this to me is sufficient. You would not entrust something so precious to someone you do not love, and for that I am grateful." I stated. "But how can I profess my love to you if I take this? It would mean I care more for trinkets than for your love."

"I wouldn't think that." Mal said softly.

"I know. But I would." I said with a sad sigh before replacing the wool about the spoon and wrapping the newspaper into place.

As I retied the yellowed string the date caught my eye.

"Monday. Sixteen. Three. Twenty-sixty-four." I read allowed. "Why that is three days after you were born." I realised. "The day your mother would have arose as a vampire."

"Yes." Mal agreed.

"Is there any significance for that?"

"Yeah." Mal said as he took the bundle from me and held it carefully in his hands. "Mam wrapped it up and put it away. I watched as she did it, smiling at me lovingly every time she looked up from her work. She could see sadness in the pattern because Dad had carved it for her when she was pregnant. She told him that he was to give it to me as a memento in the case of her death, but when she came through it she could put the spoon away."

"All the more reason for you to keep it safe." I stated.

Mal nodded and put it back inside the biscuit tin.

"And I am sorry for behaving in such an ugly manner." I said solemnly. "I was a brat to act so merely because things were not going my way."

"We all have tantrum moments." Mal said, placing his hand to my cheek. "Just remember that I love you. Whatever happens, even in the middle of a blazing row I love you. Even if I forget a card or the significance of a date, I will always love you."

"I suppose it is a man's prerogative to forget dates." I mused.

"Sorry." He said. "I'll make it up to you, any way you want." He added, leaning closer to me, and his hand began to travel downwards.

I giggled and leaned in closer to him, feeling a slight increase in pressure as his hand dipped below my neckline. My lips were inches from his and I was about to close the kiss when something occurred to me that made me pull back abruptly.

"What did you mean by search for an obstacle?" I asked.

"You seem to always find a reason for us to stop." Mal stated. "I know you don't do it on purpose and there have been times where other factors have been involved, but it can get frustrating."

"You think I am frustrating?" I demanded, and then gasped at my own anger. "I am sorry. I should not be around you today." I stated as I felt the roiling fog of annoyance swirl within me. "My monthly visit is due and I will not be good company, unless you want endless teasing tempered with moments of bitchy rage over the tiniest of infractions."

"Call me reckless, but I'm a bit of an adrenaline junkie me, I'll risk your wrath if it means I get to spend time with you." He said with a smile as he turned my face back to him.

"I am glad to hear." I said with a smile. "Although this week will be frustration indeed. Finally our time is free but my body is not."

"Kissing is always fun." Mal stated pressing his lips to mine as if to demonstrate. "And at least we'll get more time together."

"That is true." I mused.

"And this weekend we wouldn't have gone to the cabin anyway, I've got a lesson and next weekend it's our scheduled hike. So we'll have all weekend to do whatever we want without anyone being any the wiser."

"Sounds wonderful." I mused, leaning closer to him. "And Alec will have no need to hunt so soon."

"Unless you take him somewhere on Saturday to hunt, that way he won't have any excuse whatsoever to come with us next week."

"It sounds like a good plan apart from the part that requires me to be alone with Alec while he hunts." I said flatly.

"Well you could always ask Catalina for help." Mal suggested.

"And hunt with a carnivore too?" I asked.

"It was just a suggestion." Mal said. "I will take him after my lesson if you want."

"But then we lose time together." I sighed, realising I would find fault with every suggestion at present. "Ask again later in the week, you might find me in a more agreeable mood."

"Ok. I'll ask you later." Mal said and kissed my forehead. "Shall we eat now? I actually made the food today, although it's only sandwiches and some pasties, but still I made them. And some Welsh cakes too."

"There is a griddle in the kitchen?" I asked.

"Nah. I bought one."

"To make Welsh cakes just for me?" I asked.

"Yeah." Mal said, blushing a little.

"Oh but this is better than any trinket money could buy. You made me cakes and bought the equipment when it was not available. I was a fool to call you uncaring." I said as I hugged him. "Can you ever forgive me?" I added as I pulled away and dropped my head apologetically.

"As long as you promise not to jump to the worst conclusion in the future." Mal said, placing his arms about me and pulling me into his lap.

"On my solemn oath I will give you chance to explain." I promised as I put my hand to his cheek and looked deep into his eyes. "And this I seal with a kiss." I added and I put my lips to his.

"I thought you were going to become a bitchy tease. I didn't think that included tender kisses." Mal observed.

"Oh I am very changeable at this time switching between moods with a swiftness to leave one feeling whiplashed. From the height of tender love to the fiery depths of hellish rage I move at this time on the whim of my hormones and I know not where they might lead."

"Unpredictable Liza? I like the sound of that." Mal said and nuzzled into my neck, kissing me and I felt the thrill of his action.

"I'm sure you will come to grow wary of her." I warned. "I have done much harm during this time. It was caught up in this heat that I shunned my family."

"You'll never shun me like that?" Mal asked and there was uncertainty in him that made my heart flutter in fear.

"How could I ever shun you Malachite? That is unimaginable." I said aghast.

"Even in a fit of rage? Earlier you looked ready to swing for me." Mal said sadly. "I was worried…" He began but trailed off.

"Worried about what?" I asked.

"You're not the only one who gets insecure." He said, hugging me closer still. "I've protected myself by never looking for love, but it's found me now. I can't just protect myself by never getting involved. Believe it or not Liza, but this is my first serious relationship. I love every minute of it, but there's still this core of fear that I'll put a step wrong and you'll reject me. That's what scares me now. That I'll lose you and won't be allowed anywhere near you. I've known loneliness Liza, and it was bad enough before, but to feel it again after knowing such happiness with you…" He trailed off, shaking his head.

"Oh Malachite, I am such a bad girlfriend, always thinking of myself and never of you. I never think that you have insecurities too. But know that I love you and always will. How could I not love you my Malachite? You who have done so much to protect me and to love me and to guide me back to sanity. My Malachite, I will never shun thee." I said, running my fingers through his hair in a comforting manner as I spoke.

"I hope so bach, or I don't know what I'll do."

"It will never come to pass." I stated, hugging him tightly. "I love you as much as it is possible for a person to love another. I love you my magnificent Malachite."

Malachite held me close in a manner that suggested he would never let me go. I wrapped my arms about him and again I wished that I could think comfort to him and reassure him that I loved him and nothing would ever part us. But I had always dwelled in pessimism and relied on the comfort of others. I knew not how to relieve Mal's pessimism, merely add to it. What could I do?

"Why am I telling you all this?" Mal whispered as he tangled fingers in my hair as he put his hand to the back of my head. "I was so sure I'd never let on how insecure I am. Just forget I ever said anything."

"That's not the best thing for me to do." I stated. "I must take on board what you've said. I have to accommodate you as you accommodate me. We're in a relationship Malachite, an equal partnership. If you don't tell me how you feel how can I hope to rectify my oversight."

"I don't want to burden you." Mal said softly.

"Yet you bear my burdens without argument. We are equal Malachite, you must never fear to tell me your ills."

"Then I'll tell you from now on." Mal said.

"Thank you." I replied. "And now I will reaffirm how much I love and adore thee." I said, slipping my hands beneath his t-shirt and feeling his wonderful skin beneath my hands.

"That tickles." Mal giggled.

"You are ticklish?" I asked, feeling the devil take me as my widest grin filled my face.

"Oh no!" Mal murmured and I growled and kissed his lips before I began tickling him.

Mal was caught in a fit of laughter, yet he managed to push me from him, and as I fell on my back he began to tickle me. That was it for me, I was done. I was squealing with giggles as the tickles travelled through my body. I was gasping for air and fighting him off until I overpowered him and I was lying on his chest, looking down and seeing the sunlight glint in the green once more.

"We must go to the tent." I stated.

"Why?"

"I may have a restriction to pleasure above the waist this coming week, but that does not apply to you." I stated as I stroked his thigh.

"Oh…" He said in almost a moan.

"So you see why we should adjourn to the tent?"

Mal looked up at me with questions, almost as if her were afraid. I kissed his lips, got off him and took his hand and led him into the tent. I closed the zipper and turned to him.

"Now undress me." I commanded.

"But you said…"

"Only the top half of me." I stated. "I want to know the feel of you undressing me. I want to know what it's like to undress you."

"How did we get from our conversation about insecurity to this?" Mal asked, sounding somewhat confused.

"Shhh." I cautioned as I kissed his lips. "Don't think on it. We will waste our lives thinking too much on things." I stated as I began to slide his t-shirt up.

"You're lecturing me on over thinking things?" He asked, kissing at my neck before he moved his hands quickly and my top was gone.

"Call me the proverbial pot." I whispered and pulled his top off.

Mal chuckled as his hands trailed up the centre of my back and in a flash he removed my bra. I felt a moment of excited fear due to the fact that Mal had never undressed me in such a way before, and then he was guiding me back against a pile of cushions.

Topless but still wearing our jeans we entangled for a delightful hour of making out that was most intense. Never had we kissed in such a manner whilst knowing nothing would come of it at the end. The relief of knowing our busiest time was behind us and although I was unable to do more than make out this week, we would soon have the time we craved to be together added to the sweetness of our kisses.

I lay in his arms for a long while after the kisses ran out. I enjoyed how his skin felt against mine, smooth and warm and slightly clammy, but in an intriguing way. I could have slept there in his arms, stroking his hair and breathing in his delicious scent. How I wanted this wonderful moment to never end, but my phone rung. I would have ignored it but it rang again immediately after.

I groaned and sat up and found my phone. It was a withheld number and I frowned wondering whether to answer, I really had no choice.

"Hello?"

"Liza, it's Hickman. I need to speak with you and Mal. Anywhere we can do it in private?" He said quickly.

"We're up in the trees above the dorm building if that's any help?" I stated.

"Ok. There's a little road that leads up into there. Could you meet me at the trailhead?"

"We'll be there." I promised.

"See you in an hour." Hickman said.

"Very well detective. Goodbye."

Hickman had already hung up.

"What's going on?" Mal asked, his arms about my waist as he kissed my shoulder.

"Hickman wishes to speak to us." I stated. "Do you know of any trail head about here?"

"Yeah."

"Then we must make our way there." I said, placing my hands over his and hesitant to move them from covering my modesty for they felt so good there.

"We'll pack up here and go back to my room after talking to Hickman." Mal stated.

I nodded and turned to kiss him once more on the lips before I sought out my bra and top and pulled them on. I had to try and pull my hair into place without the aid of a mirror.

It didn't take us long to have everything packed up and Mal suggested that we leave them where they were and retrieve them on our way back. It made sense, although I did take some sandwiches with me for I was hungry and lunch had gone by the way side when we started making out.

Mal knew the place Hickman had mentioned. There was a small parking lot there and we sat on a wooden barrier, waiting for Hickman to arrive. We didn't wait long and he arrived in his Porsche.

"There's a picnic area up that path." He said pointing before he began walking up it without waiting for a response.

Mal and I followed and there was a picnic area that contained three tables. Hickman sat at one and Mal and I sat opposite him.

"I want you to tell me everything you know about the West Coast killings." He stated.

"Why?" I asked, feeling suddenly wary.

"Because I'm still not clear what happened exactly." Hickman said gruffly. "Your vamp friend's not exactly forthcoming with the info; and frankly that Catalina woman scares the hell out of me."

"What is it you want to know?" I asked.

"Everything."

"There is not much I do know Detective." I admitted.

"Please call me Marve." He said.

"It happened before I was born Marve. They were destroyed almost two months before I was born to be exact. I was not even created at that point."

"What do you mean?"

"Her mother wasn't pregnant." Mal translated.

"Then how were you born two months later?" Hickman asked with a frown.

"I am dhampir Marve." I stated.

He looked perplexed and I had to allow for the fact that some information had not sunk in on the night we recruited him.

"I am a half vampire." I stated. "The gestation period is but forty days and then once we are born we age several times faster than humans. At seven years of age I looked like this and have ever since. I will for the rest of my life, however long that may be."

"How long will you live?"

"I have heard of a dhampir who is five hundred years old but I have never met her." I replied.

"Whatever age you are you'll always look like you do now?" Hickman asked.

"Yes."

"What about you Mal? You're a dhampir too right?" Hickman said, changing his focus to Mal.

"Yes." Mal replied.

"So how old are you?" Hickman inquired.

"I'm eighteen." Mal answered.

"How old are you really?" Hickman asked flatly.

"Thirty four." Mal admitted. "I was sixteen when the West Coast massacres took place. And I don't know about many of the individual cases, I was in Volterra at the time and there was a block on the information getting too us. We only knew there was anything going on because Essie's little brother Hunter contacted her and said there were vamp killings moving up the West Coast and possibly heading for La Push."

"Why there specifically?"

"Because it is widely known among the vampires that La Push is the home of the Quileute warriors. Shapeshifters dedicated to protecting their people and homeland from the threat of the Cold Ones."

"I remember you told me that." Hickman observed. "But the vampires knew?"

"It was hard to keep the secret from spreading through the vampire populace once the Volturi witnessed the pack. Or packs as there were two at that time, one led by Sam and the other by my grandfather, Jake. That is not important at present, Mal continue with your tale." I stated.

"Ok. Well Hunter informed Essie that there was something big happening in America and that they were going to need help and there wasn't enough time to get everyone there. Essie went straight to Aro and more or less demanded that she go to La Push to help and Aro let her. Some of the top members of the Volturi Guard came too, along with Essie, Tobias and me. Tobias' family had done some recon, managed to get their hands on some surveillance footage. The one in the warehouse."

"Oh yeah. Old Hank Lawson, they really made a mess of him. I was the officer on the scene and…" Hickman shivered. "It was a mess."

"I am sorry you have had to witness such things." I stated and placed my hand on his.

"It expect bad cases but you never imagine the overwhelming effect being at a murder scene has on your senses." He observed.

"It's the smell that's worst." Mal said hollowly. "The smell of blood and death and eternal fear."

"Been at many murder scenes have you?"

"I've seen one or two in my life. I was stuck in Volterra for years, you see stuff that no kid should." Mal said and he seemed upset.

I took his hand a placed my arm about him in comfort. Hickman seemed to notice Mal's state.

"Just tell me about what happened in La Push." He suggested.

"I didn't do any fighting there. I was up on the roof of the hotel creating a protective bubble to stop the Chiang-Shih getting at humans while the vamps and wolves did all the killing. Turned out there wasn't as many of them as we thought. One of them could replicate himself a hell of a lot of times. There was only about twelve of them after you took out the one who could multiply."

"So not much of an army then?" Hickman asked.

"No. It was a diversion. They wanted to get Essie and Jane away from Volterra."

"Who the Chiang-Shih?"

"No. They were being manipulated by the Fire Twins. These vamps who could take away memories and put new ones in their place. They used to manipulate Aro until Essie found them out, so they wanted vengeance and the Chiang-Shih, or Yao to give them their right name, were a means to do that. At the battle of Volterra I held them in place with my telekinesis while Essie reverse shield their powers so the guard could take them out."

"So just like that the whole thing was over?" Hickman said. "You vamps sorted it out for yourselves with no thought about the people grieving?"

"Would it be better to tell the world what happened?" I asked. "Would you humans handle the truth when confronted with it?"

"I guess not." Hickman admitted. "But it just makes me angry to think Mindy meant nothing."

"But Mindy did mean something." Mal said. "It was her death that first alerted the Quileute to the killings."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you ever meet her friend Portia Clearwater? They were training to be doctors together." Mal stated.

"Yeah." Hickman said his mind suddenly working fast.

"If she hadn't alerted the Quileute then more people would have died."

"What you're saying is that being Portia's friend she didn't die in vain?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Mal said.

"That is sort of consoling." Hickman observed. "It sure is something to think about. Well I got to get going, thanks for coming to talk to me."

"Any time Marve." I said kindly.

"Unless we're in another state." Mal said. "But we'll chat on the phone then."

"So I can just go through you two, not Catalina?"

"If it is something informal like this then yes, however anything official you must go to Catalina." I stated. "This is her territory and it would put us in a precarious position if she thought we were trying to usurp her. The only reason she tolerates our presence is because we're vegetarians and will therefore not eat into her food source."

"Right. I won't compromise you both, you finally got me some answers." And with that he walked off.

I watched him until he rounded the corner of the path and was hidden by the trees, and then I turned back to Mal and he had his face turned from me and his body was rigid.

"Malachite?" I whispered, stroking his back.

He turned to me and there were tears in his eyes, but it was clear he was trying to hold them back.

"What's wrong my love?" I asked, stroking the tears from his cheek.

"Just reliving my past. It's not pretty." He said, shaking his head, and then wiped the tears from his eyes angrily.

"You can be upset in front of me." I stated.

"I know, but I don't want to be upset about something out of my control. I can't help thinking that we should have come up with a culprit the humans could blame to get closure. I feel like I should apologise to everyone who lost someone to the Chiang-Shih for taking away their chance to see justice done. It's stupid to be upset about that." He stated.

I moved to sit up on the table in front of Mal and I pulled him to me and cradled his head on my shoulder, stroking hair in comfort. He was still quite stiff, unwilling to appear weak in front of me. But emotions were not weakness.

"It's not stupid to be upset about such a thing. You witnessed a lot at a young age and have you ever had chance to really express your emotions about it?" I asked.

"I locked it all away and tried not to think about it." Mal murmured.

"And now Hickman has opened that box and made you look at that contents once more."

"I'll be ok in a minuet." Mal said softly.

I put my lips to the side of his head and held them there, breathing in his scent, it was so delightful. My arms were wrapped around his head and I loved being so close to him. To just feel him so near and my hand travelled beneath his chin and I realised I was trying to guide his mouth toward mine. He responded and I leant down into the kiss, marvelling how different it felt to be the taller of us for once.

I slid off the table and down into his lap, our kiss continuing, his hand behind my back to protect it from the edge of the table. It was delightfully thrilling as I felt the press of his body, if there wasn't that warning twinge from deep within my body I would have done more with Mal, but we would have to wait a few days now.

I pulled away from him.

"We will work more on you letting go of this great sadness when we are somewhere alone." I stated. "You are studying psychology, you know the merit of getting such things off your chest. And if we're a couple I want to know your demons in the hope that I can help you exorcise them."

"You're right. I have to tell you about all of this, but once college is over. I'd rather have three months for you to recover before you have to face school work again."

"Very well." I said. "And I must prove how serious I am about you."

"How?"

"We're going to find Dove immediately and I will tell her that we are a couple." I said firmly. £This time I will tell her for there will be no more distractions."

"We can finally be official in public?" Mal asked with a smile.

"Yes my Malachite." I stated and I kissed his lips. "And it will be a great joy."

"You're telling me." Mal said stroking back my hair and he kissed my lips once more. "Now lets go tell Dove."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Alphabloodwolf, Alexsandra, Lsb123 and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath and stepped into my room to find Dove lying on her stomach on her bed.<p>

"Dove, I have something to tell you." I said, standing with my back to the door.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning from her magazine and looking up at me.

Suddenly I wished that Mal was with me, but I had decided it was better to do this alone.

"I have been lying to you. Mal and I are a couple in the romantic sense." I stated, his name sounding cut off as I stopped myself from saying Malachite.

"Finally!" Dove said, jumping to her feet and she actually gave a squeal of delight as she hugged me. "I've been waiting for you to just tell me. Why didn't you?"

"Because I was afraid." I admitted.

"Why?" Dove asked with a frown, her hands still on my arms.

"Because you are so candid about your dalliances." I stated.

"Doesn't mean you have to be about yours." Dove said, leading me to her bed and encouraging me to sit down.

"But I would like at least some tales to tell and I was waiting until I did before I told you." I said shyly.

"Ok. I think I'm gonna need you to elaborate on that." She stated, dropping her magazine to the floor.

"Since Christmas Mal and I have tried to be intimate but we have been interrupted, or I have not felt comfortable to lose my virginity under such conditions." I stated.

"Right. So how far have you got?" She asked and I realised that Dove had never felt such apprehensions.

"I…I have seen him naked." I said, feeling my cheeks burn.

"Really?" Dove asked with a grin. "So, is he big?"

"Is that all you think about?" I asked aghast.

"Come on Liza, you got to give me at least that." She coaxed.

"From the quick glance I took I did wonder how he would…" I trailed off, shaking my head in a fit of giggles, unable to continue.

"How he could satisfy you?" Dove ventured.

I shook my head.

"How it all works?"

"Closer." I gasped. "How he would fit within me."

"Oh. So…wow…kinda wish I bagged him myself." Dove joked. "And if you're this embarrassed over that, how would you have given me a play by play of your dirty little weekends?"

"I have no idea." I giggled feeling my cheeks burn. "Oh dear, I fear I am boiling up here."

"Ok. Drink this and tell me more." Dove said, pushing a drink into my hand.

I drank it back without thinking and almost gagged.

"Good god whiskey." I gasped and spluttered. "Ych a fi!"

"It'll steel your nerves." Dove said, tapping my back as I coughed and tried to get my breath back.

"After it's burned my oesophagus away." I observed, finally recovering my voice, and now I had a warm glow within me. "Where were we?"

"You were telling me how far you've got with Mal." Dove prompted.

"Yes. He has skilled fingers and lips." I mused. "He knows all the spots to caress and tease to build up the heat within. The feel of his bare flesh against mine is magnificent. To feel him pressed so close to me."

"I thought you hadn't had sex." Dove observed.

"Oh no we haven't had full intercourse." I clarified. "But we did make out topless this afternoon. Bare skin rubbing together, a tangle of denim clad legs. Lying in bliss after a while listening to his heart as he runs his fingers in my hair. His other hand moving softly up and down my arm the tingles that could be ticklish at the wrong moment, causing a pull of gentle pleasure within me instead."

"Wow." Dove observed. "Has he given you an orgasm?"

"I can't answer that." I gasped, feeling my cheeks burn.

"Sure you can." Dove said, refilling my glass and encouraging me to drink again.

I sipped the whiskey this time and Dove waited until my glass was empty and I could feel the golden glow running through me once more.

"So?" She prompted.

"Almost, but I stopped him." I admitted.

"Why?" She asked, it was unthinkable to her.

"Because Alec was too close and he would hear and that would be disgusting." I said, making a face, aware somewhere that I was giving too much information away, but I didn't seem able to stop myself.

"Why?"

"Because he has a crush on me, silly boy." I giggled. "I can't let him hear my sounds of pleasure. God forbid he should hear that. What would he do with it?"

"Err Liza, you wanna keep to English? I can get by in Spanish and that's about it." Dove stated.

"Oh, I was speaking Spanish?" I asked.

"Now you're speaking Spanish, just then you were speaking, well I don't really know." She stated.

"I know too many languages to narrow it down." I giggled, concentrating on English.

"Ok. So when did you bite the bullet and actually admit your feelings to each other?" She asked.

"Well our feelings admitted themselves. We were up in the attics messing about and I meant to land a kiss on his forehead and he lifted his head to speak and our lips met and I could hold back no longer. And we were kissing, melting into each other. Oh how wonderful a kisser he is. Just his kissing alone is sublime, never mind anything else." I said wistfully. "If his kisses are so good what will I feel when we finally…" I giggled, my cheeks burning again. "When we are lying together naked and…and entwined."

"Yeah, sounds like you'll have a ball." Dove said, pouring me another measure of whiskey.

I drunk it back quickly and got to my feet.

"Where are you going?" Dove asked.

"I've done enough talking. It's time for action." I stated.

"What?" She asked, rising to her feet too and observing me carefully.

"I'm going to have my way with Malachite and I am going to bloody well enjoy it." I announced.

"Malachite?" Dove asked with a laugh.

"Yes." I said, and somewhere in my alcohol-fogged brain I remembered that Malachite was just plain old Mal Rogers in college. "Because his name is Mal and he has beautiful green eyes and there's a green stone called Malachite." I invented quickly. "It is a pet name."

"You guys at the pet name stage? Cute." Dove said and hugged me.

"Yes. Now enough chatter I must away to my Malachite." I announced, pulling away from her, and then frowned. "Although I will go wee first, my bladder is bursting and it is ever such a long way to the bathroom from Mal's room. I may as well clean my teeth while I'm there." I said, picking up my toiletry bag.

"Yeah. You don't want to be kissing him with whiskey breath." Dove agreed.

"I will see you in the morning." I said with a salute and made my way to the bathroom to relieve myself and freshen up before I made my way to Mal's room.

I knocked on Mal's door but there was no answer and I knew he was not within. I used the key he had entrusted to me and let myself into the room. I locked the door behind me and placed my set of keys and my toiletry bag upon the desk. I stood in the middle of his room, wondering how best to present myself, I was feeling hot, and I flapped my t-shirt to try and cool myself.

I paused, and raised my eyebrow; there was another way to be cool. I removed my t-shirt completely. I looked strange standing in my bra and jeans, I removed my jeans too and felt a little disconcerted that I had not matched my underwear this morning and now it looked odd. I removed my underwear too, and placed my clothes folded on the chair.

I stood in the middle of the room feeling ridiculous in my nakedness. It would not be the best way to present myself and I would be visible to anyone passing the door when Mal opened it. I got under his covers and as I waited I drifted to sleep.

"Liza?" Mal said gently, I opened one eye and managed to focus on him.

"My Malachite." I said pulling him close to me and I kissed his lips. "I am ready for you my love."

"You're drunk." Mal observed.

"I am uninhibited." I countered, "Come, just lie with me here." I said, holding him in place, his head cushioned on my breasts. "This is so comfy." I sighed, stroking his soft hair.

It didn't escape my notice that Mal was trying to discreetly cover me up.

"It's only you here." I murmured, kissing at his hair.

"Yes, but you're really drunk and it's not right." He stated.

"Always so noble." I murmured, hugging him and I must have drifted to sleep again.

"Liza? I'm going now for my lesson. I've reset my alarm for ten to give you chance to get ready for your lecture this afternoon. I'll see you this evening in our usual spot." Mal whispered and I felt his kiss on my cheek and I was lost to sleep once more.

When I next opened my eyes to the sound of an alarm it took a while for me to remember where I was and why I was naked, although a sheet had been tucked around me in a very secure manner. It was clear Mal wished to ensure that I didn't become uncovered in the night. I smiled when I thought of his consideration.

Then I felt a pain in my abdomen and I was suddenly conscious of the fact that I was due to start my period. I had a moment of horror wondering if it had already started. I jumped out of the bed pulling the sheets from around me. Thankfully they were clean, but soon I would bleed. I had to pull on my clothes from yesterday and rush to my room to get clean clothes. I had to be ready for when it started, I knew it would be soon.

An hour later I was lying on my bed feeling awful. I was washed and dressed, but I couldn't find the strength to dry my hair. I knew that if I ate I would feel better but that required getting up off the bed. A hangover combined with first day fatigue was not a happy combination, and to top it all I had a lecture in three hours. It was time for painkillers and a trip to the coffee shop. I would merely plait my hair for today, Mal liked when I wore two braids anyway.

I managed to do my hair in two almost perfect braids before I took the painkillers. I packed my bag for my afternoon lecture and made my way outside. I was glad I remembered my sunglasses; the sun was bad this morning and hurt my eyes.

"Liza. Are you ill?" Alec asked, he had been sitting in the common room and had followed me out.

"I need food." I grouched. "Where is the food?"

"Where you usually purchase it." Alec stated. "Would you like me to buy the food while you sit and suffer in this hell of your own creating?"

"I am very crappy today and very hungry. I may just decide to find out whether I like the taste of vampire flesh." I growled.

"Now Liza, I thought you did not want me anymore." Alec said, grinning under his hood.

"I mean it, I am most irritable today." I warned.

"Then I will stop my teasing." He promised. "What food would you like?"

"A nice big juicy steak." I decided.

"Then I will buy you one." He said firmly and it was clear he would accept no argument.

"You don't have to do that." I said regardless, feeling that he would ask for something in return.

"Call it an apology for my bad timing and payment for advice." He stated.

"Advice on what?" I asked, my head too clouded for complicated thought this morning.

"On what one does to procure a date with a girl who does not run with the normal crowds." He said in a guarded way.

"You want to take Lamia out on a date?" I asked with hope.

"Yes." He replied, and there was a smile in his voice, albeit one tinged with worry.

"Really?" I asked, feeling a teasing mood take me for a moment.

"Is that a difficult concept to grasp?" Alec asked a little grouchy.

"No. I was merely a having a moment of mischief, but truly I am proud of you my friend and I will be happy to advise you." I said feeling somewhat cheered that his attention was being drawn elsewhere.

"What do I do when you eat?" Alec asked when we reached the steak house.

"I would occupy the table regardless, they can not kick you out for not eating." I assured him.

"If I order something light, a salad say, would you eat part of it?" He queried.

"I am famished right now, I would eat two steaks." I joked.

"Then I can order one for myself." Alec said with a nod of his head.

"No. I am not that hungry. Order a salad and I'll eat some of it." I stated. "We will eat here."

Alec looked up at the sign then down to me.

"Will they have a dress code?"

"It's a steak house Alec. They are not snooty about their clientele." I observed.

"Very well."

We stepped inside the gloom of the building and were led to a table. We sat down and Alec removed his hood and gloves with obvious relief while I scanned the menu. I decided on the steak and French fries. Alec would provide the salad, he should have the chicken strips with it, and I could nibble on a few of them as an impromptu starter.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked.

"Steak and fries for me. Chicken strip salad for him." I said. "Two Cokes. Please."

"And how would you like your steak?"

"Blue." I said. "So blue it still moos."

Alec chuckled.

"I like my meat very rare." I explained.

"Ok. I'll go sort that for you." The waiter said with a smile giving every indication he thought I was cute and possibly a little simple. "Any sides?"

"Onion rings." I decided. "That's it."

"Yes." Alec agreed.

"Ok. I'll be right back with your drinks." The waiter said and walked off.

"So blue it still moos." Alec mused. "That is funny."

"Yes. But it's as close to fresh blood as I can buy in a restaurant." I observed.

"You need to hunt?" Alec asked with worry.

"No. I am merely hung over, coupled with…biological reasons; I need that boost of iron. I should have had the liver." I considered as I saw it on the menu.

"No. That tastes…" Alec made a face.

"You know what liver tastes like?" I asked, feeling somewhat intrigued.

"The man who was my father thought it was a delicacy. He used to have sparrow livers fried by the hundreds. The hearts too. He would scoff them as humans eat potato chips these days. It was disgusting. Even then I felt disgusted. They did not taste nice at all. I preferred vegetables, I was rather strange for my time." He said with a wry smile.

"Becoming a vampire must have been nauseating." I observed, and we fell silent while our drinks were placed on the table.

"Jane required it of me, I followed." Alec said, stating a simple fact of his life. "Whatever she wanted, I obeyed. I…" He trailed off into silence.

"Is she the eldest?" I asked.

Alec shook his head and paused as our drinks were placed on the table.

"I am three hours older." Alec stated, placing his hands either side of the glass, tracing a droplet of condensation as it travelled down the side of the glass.

"Three hours? Oh dear lord to have a baby then three more hours?" I gasped in horror before taking a sip of my coke.

"Twins born in those days?" Alec declared. "Our mother was lucky to survive. It ruined her womb, never could she have more. What a shame we were painted as witches. She was shamed there after. She was the only one of our people I took. She was cast a demon by then, confined to the flames. Jane thought to let her suffer our fate, but Mother had always been good to us. She had no power to save us. The man who was my father liked his status too much to deny the will of the others."

"Wait! You killed your own mother?" I gasped as I realised he was hinting at matricide.

"She was dead regardless. I made her death quick. Had I been older I could have stopped and after three days of hell she would have risen and I would still have her." Alec said mournfully, dropping his head and he was trying to hold back his dry sobs.

"Oh god." I said, placing my hand on his in sympathy.

"It's god's fault." Alec growled, his hand clenching into a fist. "It was his followers who decided we were evil. His followers who consigned us to the flames to be rescued by demons."

"Alec! This is not the place to discuss such things." I hissed, as his voice began to rise in passion and I was worried people would overhear him. "We will do so later. When Mal is with us too. We will listen to you. We will help you."

"How? You can not bring my mother back." He said sadly.

"Very well." I said, conceding to the fact that he wished to unburden himself at this juncture. "Tell me of her death." And I held his very cold hand in both of mine hoping the warmth would give him comfort.

"Jane went to our town and killed the elders, but none belonging to the church. They decreed our mother a witch. It was her who corrupted us. They said that she created the storm to stop the fires and enable demons to carry us away. They had done so much to her that she welcomed death, that's why Jane wouldn't give it to her. That's why I did." He shook his head. "I would have given her this life if I could. I was certain that Mother was the one from whom we inherited our gifts. I stated as much to Aro, but he wouldn't change her. He told me that if I could manage it then she could join us, but I was still a newborn, I couldn't stop feeding. I killed my mother and that's how Aro got me to turn off my emotions. He required Jane to feed her vengeance and the fire within, he required me to turn off my emotions. My powers work better when I'm detached. He had me do the one thing he knew would make me shake my mortal coil. Whereas Jane had constantly clashed with Mother, possibly because they were so alike, I was the blueprint of a mummy's boy and Aro found the most affective way to cut the apron strings."

"Have you ever spoke to Jane of this?" I asked.

"She would not understand." Alec said sadly. "She was encouraged to anger, I was encouraged to feel nothing. It is a hard divide to cross."

"But you've crossed that divide Alec, do you not see?" I said, catching his eyes and looking into them to ensure my points were better felt. "You have emotions. How else would you become obsessed with me? How else could you take enough of a fancy to Lamia to want to take her out on a date?"

"And that is why I admire you Liza, you help bring things into perspective." He said with a smile, before he took my hand and kissed the back of it before placing it on the table. "I am rather fond of Jill." He continued, his face alight with excitement. "It is quite extraordinary. I never would have looked at my feelings if it were not for you."

"Who's Jill?" I asked.

"That is Lamia's 'false name'." He said with a chuckle as he made the air quotes. "She thinks it is too plain to be vampire."

"Any name can be vampire." I stated wondering what Jill would make of Jane.

Alec shrugged.

"I guess it matters not." I conceded. "What are her likes?"

"Darkness and death." He said promptly, and he was mostly quoting me from the day before.

"Would you be opposed if I spoke with her?" I asked.

"No. I want you to do that." Alec stated. "Would it be too much if I asked you to befriend her?"

"I will offer the hand of friendship, but I can not promise." I stated.

"I understand." Alec replied.

"I will do my best." I promised, and then my steak was placed before me.

I began eating my steak and it was perfectly rare. I enjoyed the steak very much and the salad and chicken from Alec's plate. It was a very good lunch and I was feeling much more myself by the time I'd finished.

"Next time I see Lamia I will talk to her." I promised Alec when we were walking outside once more.

"Thank you." Alec replied as my phone rang.

I answered and it was Tony. He wished to know luncheon etiquette when an uninvited guest put in an appearance. I assured him that sandwiches should be fine before stating that I had lessons to attend.

Alec and I attended our lecture; afterwards he was quick in leaving me. I assumed it was to find Lamia, but it mattered not, it meant I could meet with Mal alone. An afternoon with Mal alone seemed divine. Especially when I considered it would be two in a row.

The thought of reuniting with Mal had carried me through the last half of a tedious lecture it seemed better now Alec was absent. However my heart rate began to rise as I neared the spot where we usually met on a Tuesday, for some reason I was feeling suddenly nervous. What if he was angry with me because of my behaviour last night? I had acted in a manner most improper.

I slowed when I saw him sitting on the bench and walked toward him with my head bowed until I was stood in front of him.

"You look like a kid who's done something wrong and know they're about to get a mega row." Mal said, placing his fingers beneath my chin and coaxing me to lift my head. "Why?"

"You are not angry with me?" I asked with a frown.

"About what?" He asked, returning my frown.

"Last night." I said uncertainly.

"Why would I be angry about finding you naked in my bed?" He asked, sliding his arms about my waist. "Feel free to do it any time you want." He stated pulling me closer and kissing my neck. "Although I do have a few suggestions for next time."

"What?" I asked, a little unsteadily.

"Well next time I find you naked in my bed and waiting for me, I'd prefer it if you were sober and awake." He said, trailing kisses on my neck. "That magical surprise was somewhat marred by you being drunk and snoring your head off."

"I wasn't snoring!" I exclaimed, pulling away from him in horror.

"Well you did snore later." He said, pulling me back to him. "But at that point you were half conscious and I had to do what was right. So instead of showing you some sweet loving." He added, running his fingers about my waist. "I had to wrap you in the sheet and make sure you slept on your side all night in case you were sick." He said, and on the latter he turned me and pulled me back into his chest, wrapping his arms around me as he did in bed. "Of course this isn't so bad." Mal whispered in my ear. "But next time I'd prefer those two minor adjustments that I suggested so that I can do a lot more with you than just cwtch you to sleep."

"Suggestions noted and I will seek to employ them in the future." I stated kissing his cheek.

"Thanks bach." He said and kissed me back, a simple peck. "So how did you get so drunk so quickly?" He asked, spinning me once more so that I was now facing him as he still sat holding both my hands. "You couldn't have been gone more than half an hour. I know because I went to have a shower and get ready for bed as soon as you left because I was so nervous about how things would go with you and Dove but it would be a while before I heard anything."

"It was the whiskey Dove was plying me with as a truth serum." I stated as I stepped back, pulling Mal to his feet so that we could start walking toward our building.

"Why did she need a truth serum?" Mal asked with a frown.

"To get as many details out of me as possible for I was blushing madly and stuttering to a stop over certain things. It demolished my inhibitions most assuredly for I was ready to receive you, and would have done so greatly had I not fallen asleep."

"Even if you hadn't already been half asleep I wouldn't have gone that far with you last night." Mal stated. "I mean it about the drunk thing. Ok, I'll admit that if you've had a glass or two of wine just to take the edge off your nerves then that will be a different matter, but last night you were not you."

"I understand what you are saying." I said, lifting his hand to kiss it. "And I am thankful to you that you acted a gentleman. I will not push your will anymore, next time I lie naked in your bed I will be awake and willing and we will make love."

"We will." Mal said firmly and I smiled as we walked through the town.

As we passed the coffee shop I espied Lamia sitting alone and reading. I wondered for a moment where Alec was, but conceded that he was steeling his nerve. I could smooth the way for him as I had promised.

"I must do something a moment." I stated to Mal as I stopped. "You go on to your room and I will be with you shortly."

"What do you need to do?" Mal asked.

"I have to extend the hand of friendship to Lamia in order to understand her better so that I can offer advice to Alec on how best to woo her." I explained.

"Isn't that cheating?" Mal asked.

"I like to think of it as altering the odds in our favour." I said firmly.

"But she's human. Should we really be offering her up to Alec like some sort of sacrifice just to give ourselves a little privacy?" Mal asked.

"Alec truly likes her and she was the one who approached him." I stated.

"Then why do you need to get involved?" Mal asked with a frown.

"To ensure Alec does not screw this up." I said firmly.

Mal considered for a moment, and then sighed.

"Ok, but don't talk her into anything she wouldn't do naturally." Mal warned.

"I won't." I promised.

"Ok. Well I'll be in my room when you want me." He said and leaned down to kiss me.

I kissed him and delighted in being able to do so in public.

"I will see you later my Malachite." I whispered in his ear.

"Likewise my Liza." He replied, and brushed my cheek lightly with his fingers before he stood and strode away from me.

I watched him for a moment before I crossed the pedestrian street to the coffee shop. I bought a latte and cookie and carried them to Lamia's table.

"May I join you?" I asked.

"This table is occupied." She replied blankly without lifting her head from her book.

"There is but you and there are three other chairs." I stated.

"They are occupied by the departed." She replied.

"Oh, I see now, please forgive me gathered company. Would you be opposed to my pulling up an extra chair and joining you in your coffee party?" I said in the most serious tones I could muster.

"Yes." Lamia stated, still not looking up from her book.

"What's that?" I asked. "You three welcome me? Then it is settled, it is three votes to one." I added, placing my purchases upon the table and taking a chair from the nearest table and placing it opposite Lamia before sitting down.

She looked up at me now and her light brown eyes were curious.

"Are you crazy?" She asked.

"No more than you." I replied with a smile. "I know well the wish to push others away, but I am rather persistent. I should introduce myself. I am Liza Summers, Alec's cousin."

"You are?" She asked, and I realised I had not registered in her consciousness when she had approached Alec; perhaps it was love.

"Yes." I said, taking a sip of my coffee. "And I am very nosy and wish to subject you to twenty questions as is my right as his present female relative."

"You want to question me?" She asked nervously.

"I have to ensure that Alec is worthy of you." I replied.

"Don't you mean that I am worthy of Alec?" She asked with a frown.

"No." I said and bit into my cookie.

"Right." Lamia said with a frown.

"Other than death and darkness do you have any other interests?" I inquired. "You asked him to meet you behind the art building, is that your major?"

"Unfortunately no. I have to put in extra hours to follow the course. My parents think I'd be better suited to studying law." She replied, making a face.

"It's a shame when you are forced to abort your dreams." I said sympathetically.

"I can do art on the side and hope to make enough with one piece of work so I can retire from law and become a true artist." Lamia said with a firm nod of her head.

"That's the wise expectations to have, but I think you would much prefer to live a bohemian lifestyle where art is paramount and normal life is something that happens to other people." I suggested.

"I'm not too sure of the bohemian." Lamia observed. "I'd buy a castle in Europe, preferably a medieval one."

"In northern Europe, they are better for what you would like." I advised. "The dank and gloom and the aura of the dark ages."

"Yes, but with modern facilities obviously." Lamia said with a smile. "I may like darkness, but I also like my home comforts."

"I relish in home comforts." I stated. "If you like castles with modern comforts then you would love my home. It is a stately home from Britain built in the seventeenth century. Our family moved it over here to preserve it sometime last century when a council sought to demolish it for the sake of building a road. I am glad my ancestors chose to save it for it made an interesting place to grow up."

"Sounds great." Lamia said and she meant it.

"It is." I said, resisting the urge to add that if she played her cards right with Alec she'd get to see it one day. "The truth is Alec is somewhat shy and would like to ask you out on a date, but he has never done so before and is at a loss of how to do so."

"He wishes to take me out on a date?" She asked, sounding amused.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"And where would this date be?" She inquired, trying to feign a casual interest when she was fully interested in the notion.

"He would allow you to choose everything. He is a gentleman like that." I stated.

"I'll ask him out on Friday." She said. "There is a seminar I must attend, company might make it more bearable."

"Thank you." I said. "And I will not let him know in advance. He will feel most aggrieved if he knew I was interfering in his love life."

"I won't tell him you spoke to me." Lamia said.

"Thank you." I said with a nod of my head. "Now I should be leaving. Please excuse me everyone." I added, incorporating all of the chairs in my farewell.

Lamia watched me carefully as I left and I wondered briefly what she thought of me. It mattered not, provided she thought well of Alec. I was musing on this as I walked back to the dorm building, deciding to take a shortcut through the park.

"I thought you'd come this way." Mal said as I reached the bridge.

"Hello my love." I said with a smile.

"Come for a walk with me?" He asked, taking my hand.

"Of course." I said, wondering why he was acting so much on ceremony.

"So how did it go with Lamia?" He asked as we started walking.

"She's going to ask Alec to attend a seminar with her on Friday." I replied, enjoying this afternoon stroll.

"Sounds nice." Mal observed.

"Yes. I hope they have a good time." I stated and meant it.

"Yeah." Mal replied. "And if we're luckily she'll ask him for a second date next weekend."

"Then he won't be able to join us out at the cabin and he wouldn't have any way to get there." I said happily.

"Exactly."

"This is sounding better with every passing moment." I trilled, skipping slightly in delight.

"Yep." Mal said, spinning me into his side and placing his arm about my shoulders. "Anyway, let's put planning the future aside for now because I want to make up for a mistake in my past."

"What mistake?" I asked.

Mal put his finger to his lips to indicate silence before he pulled me down to sit on a bench and he kneeled before me.

"I will not apologise for forgetting St Dwynwen day, my reasons still stand, but I do understand why you'd be upset. And to start living up to my promise of love tokens, I bought something for you." He said as he pulled a jewellers box from his pocket and gave it to me.

I took it with shaking hands, I was rather nervous in opening it worried that it was a ring. Was I ready to be engaged? Thankfully it was a necklace. A plain silver chain, which held a nice sized heart shaped pendant set with a green agate. I moved it and the light played across the surface.

"Oh my!" I gasped as I realised. "It's malachite."

"Yep. I had to go to the Earth Store to get it; they looked at me as if I was crazy when I asked for it at the jewellers. Anyway, I wanted to get you something special and I thought that, well, that this way you've always got a little malachite with you wherever you go." He burbled his face growing red as he spoke.

"I love it." I said, feeling tears in my eyes as I hugged him. "It is more than perfect. I couldn't ask for anything better. It's simply wonderful. I must wear it now." I said, pulling away and removing the necklace from its box. "Would you be so kind?" I asked, handing the necklace to him.

"Of course." Mal said as he moved my braids out of the way and placed the necklace in front of me before fastening it behind my neck.

He let it fall and kissed the side of my neck before I turned to him and he sat up on the bench.

"It's pretty." He said, adjusting it somewhat so that it sat just in the right place to draw attention to my cleavage if I were wearing a lower neckline. "It brings out the green in your eyes."

I smiled and placed my hands to his cheeks before kissing him for a while.

"It is the most perfect gift." I whispered as I drew away.

"I'm glad you like it." He said. "I was worried it was too big, you prefer dainty jewellery."

"Mal, I love it. As you said, I can carry a piece of malachite with me wherever I go. Why should I not wear a visual representation of my soul?" I asked softly.

Mal was looking at me in awe and I smiled at him, stroking back his hair behind his ear.

"Is that… Is that what you really think?" He asked tentively.

"Yes." I whispered, still stroking his cheek.

"_Oh, fy Liza fach i, mi fyddai i'n eich caru chi am fyth_." He said with a conviction that was concrete.

"And I will love you forever my Malachite." I replied in English to his declaration of eternal love in Welsh.

We were hugging, no; we were cwtching each other there on the bench for all to see, but in that moment there were but Mal and I in the world.

"You two are just too cute." Dove said and we looked up at her.

"Hey Dove." Mal said with a smile. "Can I ask you a favour?"

"Ok." Dove said, giving him a careful look.

"Try not to get my Liza that drunk in future." He stated.

"What?" Dove asked with a frown.

I encouraged Dove to sit beside me and when she did I looped my arm through hers.

"Last night I went to Mal's room. Stripped off and slid between the sheets ready to greet him when he returned. And then promptly passed out." I explained.

"Oh." Dove said downbeat.

"What was that whiskey you were giving me?" I asked with a smile to show there were no hard feelings.

"Well it wasn't really whiskey per say." Dove said in a dodgy manner.

"What was it?" I asked.

"Dr Bradshaw's patented cure-all." She declared. "My great-great-great Grand pappy made quite a few dollars with his prohibition moonshine. We've kept the recipe ever since."

"It's strong stuff." I stated. "Certainly it will keep the cold at bay."

"Yep. And cure baldness and depression and any ailment you'd care to name." Dove said with a grin. "Legend has it he was good at the old patter."

"All the same, you want to lower the dosage next time?" Mal asked.

"I will." Dove promised. "So you two want to be alone now?"

I looked to Mal for a moment, then back to Dove.

"We were about to return to Mal's room in order to study a little before we decide what to do." I replied.

"Oh. Well I'll walk back with you and go back to our room. Maybe I'll phone Jez, but I don't want to seem so demanding." She said with a frown.

"Was Dermot's transgression really so bad?" I asked.

"Yes." Dove said firmly. "I'll just scout the common room instead, unless you're hiding a friend somewhere Mal? What about Alec?"

"He has his eye on someone at the moment." I stated. "They're going on a date Friday. Possibly."

"Anyone I know?"

"Lamia."

"Don't know her." Dove said, shaking her head. "Well I guess I'll have to go fishing. It's hard to find a guy who wants to go steady in college. They all seem to be into the frat thing. It's depressing."

"There's guys who'd like a girlfriend." Mal stated. "But you won't find them in the night clubs and maybe not even the Union bar."

"So where do I go to meet them?" She said in a close to sarcastic manner.

"Have you ever considered being content with your own company and when you're not looking love will just happen?" Mal asked.

"How will that work?" Dove said with a frown.

"It worked for me." Mal said, hugging me and kissing my head and I giggled.

"You two got lucky." Dove said. "For everyone else it's a battlefield. Although I think I'll work on loving me this evening. Treat myself to a nice takeaway and a movie."

"That sounds nice." I said, as we all rose to our feet.

"I do need to be happy with myself, but I get bored." She said.

"How about getting yourself a hobby?" Mal suggested.

"Haven't got the patience." Dove said blandly.

"There's a screenwriting course on Tuesday nights in the college, why not join that?" I asked. "It is a good way to enter the film industry behind the scenes, plus you will be mixing with people you normally wouldn't in college." I suggested.

"Yeah but it's the type of people I meet in Hollywood everyday."

"Not necessarily." I countered. "Any would-be screenwriter you are likely to meet on set would already be boiled dry and cynical about the whole Hollywood experience. Any you would meet in the club would be fresh and enthusiastic. Would that not make a change?"

"I suppose." Dove conceded. "So anyone can just turn up for this club?"

"They have spaces left." I assured her. "Quite a few from what I hear. They convene at eight in room sixteen of the drama building. The professor is usually present half an hour prior if you wish to speak with her first."

"What's her name?"

"Tilda DuWalt."

"Ooh, Tilda DuWalt is tutoring? She wrote some of the best films of last twenty years. It should be a real education to get tips from her. But she knows Mom and she knows me." Dove said sadly.

"Then you need to beg her discretion before hand. I'm sure she would not wish to be seen as showing favouritism." I stated.

"You're right." Dove stated. "It would be just as bad for her as it would be for me."

"It would." Mal agreed.

"I think I will go check it out. I'll grab something to eat first and maybe freshen up a little. I have some work I can present to her if she needs the proof. I wonder if there's any cute guys attending." Dove said in gasps.

"You'll know by the end of tonight." I observed.

"Yeah." Dove mused. "Well I'll see you later Liza."

"Of course." I said and hugged her.

"And I'll see you tomorrow Malachite." Dove said with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, what?" He said in shock.

"I guess only Liza gets to call you that." Dove said with a chuckle. "Ok. I won't in future Mal."

"Thanks." Mal said with a frown and I knew I was in for some questions.

We said our goodbyes to Dove and went on to Mal's room. I was waiting for him to question me and so stood awaiting his inquisition. Instead he scooped me into his arms, sat on his desk chair and propping his legs up on the bed he sat me across his lap so that I was sat sideways to him and I could turn to him, wrapping my arms about his shoulders and stroking his hair.

"So." He said, his right hand on my thigh, his left hand in the small of my back, his fingers massaging lightly in a way that felt good in the moment. "Dove knows my full name?"

"Yes." I replied. "Although she thinks it's a pet name."

"Why?"

"Because her truth serum works very well indeed and I spoke your name in full my Malachite when I wished to see you last night. When she questioned it I said it was because your name is Mal and your eyes are like malachite." I stated and I moved my pendant to and fro so that the light danced across the layered surface.

"Good thinking." Mal said, kissing my cheek.

"Thank you." I said, turning to him and placing my lips to his and we kissed for a while.

I pulled away slightly and smiled as I looked into his eyes.

"This is a good arrangement." I mused. "I like how close we are in height this way. Neither of us has to stretch or contort, merely love." I added before I brushed my lips against his.

"You're right." He said, placing his hand to my cheek and running his tongue along my lips, it was delightful and I met it with much enthusiasm as his hand worked its way beneath my t-shirt until he had his hand flat to my bare skin. Although he did no exploring today and for this I was thankful.

I found myself stroking his neck and hair, trailing to his shoulders now and then. I traced the shape of his chest through his t-shirt, all the while keeping my lips to his. This was a truly magical way to spend the evening and I wished for a while that it wasn't a certain time of the month for I was feeling relaxed and completely distracted from the rest of the world that I would have willingly indulged in more than kisses this day. We would have to try this next week when we could go further. That would truly be a delight.

We did eventually study that night, although we were playful in-between, able to stroke each other's hand or kissing if the mood took us. It was lighthearted fun that we had missed in the previous weeks due to our workload and missed out on beforehand because we were unwilling to admit our feelings. This was how I'd always imagined myself being when I was younger and imagined what it would be like to know my one.

With our feelings bared it was easy to be in Mal's presence. We could sit together in blissful silence, or be engaged in a passionate clinch. Whatever we were doing we were happy in each other's company. If it were not for the effort we put in to ensuring we had a place to return to in college I would be more than happy suggesting to Mal that we leave and settle somewhere to indulge in nothing but each other for a very long time.

That of course was an impossible fancy and for now I would have to content myself with college and stolen moments away. It was a foundation of our future, a truthful one. We could have diplomas and qualifications made up and all the false records we needed, but Mal had told me he came to college so that his career wouldn't be based on a lie. If he became a practicing psychiatrist it would be down to his own hard work and determination. I wouldn't take that away from him through my own flight of whimsy. We would build our life the proper way and there would be time for cutting ourselves off from the rest of the world when we were older.

I had happy musings over the week when I wasn't actually with Mal I was thinking about all the things we could do through a long life together. The future looked so bright.

Because we could not go to the cabin at the weekend I decided to treat Mal to a meal and a movie. To ensure intimacy I made this a take away and home movie of his choice. I set up a blanket on the floor of his room along with his pillows and the ones from my own bed and created a nice space on which we could sit together while we ate and watched the movie.

I took the liberty of ordering Chinese and I bought a nice bottle of white wine for us to share. I had everything served out and set up ready for when Mal opened his door. He looked somewhat disgruntled at first, but then he smiled when he saw me.

"Now this is the type of surprise I like." He observed, dropping his bag onto his desk chair and he slipped his shoes off before dropping down onto the blanket beside me and kissed my lips.

"I'm glad you like it." I said, stroking the back of his neck before kissing him in return. "The only thing you need to do is choose what film you would like to watch."

"Thanks." Mal said with a smile. "So why all this?"

"I just thought that after your hard morning of toil you would like a treat." I said, breaking off a piece of naan bread and placing it in his mouth.

"Thank you." He replied and kissed my cheek before he went to the laptop and he chose a film to watch.

We settled down together and ate the food before us, now and again feeding each other. We chuckled often at the film, it was an old comedy that I had never seen but Mal assured me was a classic that it was part of the one hundred films to see before you die. I found it to be a good film, although I would hardly say it was a must-see, but I obliged Mal by promising to recommend it to somebody else.

Our meal had been leisurely and lasted for the duration of the film, now we cleared away the containers and after a brief visit to the bathroom so I could brush my teeth and such, I returned to Mal's room to find that he had tidied about the room some more. The containers were nowhere to be seen and Mal had put his bag away in the closet along with his shoes.

He had plumped up the pillows too and he had turned on his media player so that soft, unobtrusive music filled the room. Mal had not returned from his trip to the bathroom however. I lay down against the pillows in an alluring position while I waited for him to return.

"Hi Dove, you really need to speak to Liza?" I heard Mal say, directly outside the door and I sat up quickly and dove for his closet, taking hold of the first lot of notes I could see and spread them before me on the blanket.

"Yeah, it's an emergency." Dove said and without waiting she pushed the door open.

I looked up from Mal's notes as if I had been interrupted from them.

"Is there a problem Dove?" I asked.

"Yeah. I need your advice about something." She stated.

"What?" I asked.

"I got a date with one of the guys from the screenwriting class but he's kinda shy. Do you think I'll scare him off if I want sex on the first date?" She asked.

"I really have no expertise in this area Dove." I said incredulously for I had told her many times of my inexperience.

"Oh god. I don't even know what to talk to him about." She groaned.

"Screenplays?" Mal suggested as he dropped into his desk chair and propped his legs up on the bed again, although his legs were now flat and not the enticing cradle they were during our kisses.

"Please don't tease me Mal, I'm really panicking here." Dove exclaimed.

"Dove you will be fine." I assured her.

"No." She said, shaking her head.

"Yes you will."

"Are you guys doing anything this evening? I mean anything that you can't do an hour or two later?" She asked.

I stood and walked over to Mal and sat in his lap, putting my arm about his neck.

"What do you think my Malachite?" I asked, stroking his cheek. "Do you fancy a night on the town?"

"As long as I end the evening with you I don't care what we do bach." He replied and kissed my lips once.

I looked into his eyes to establish that this was something he truly wanted and then I turned to Dove.

"We will accompany you." I stated.

"But you'll owe us one." Mal added.

"One what?" Dove asked with a frown.

"A favour that we can cash in any time we see fit." I said with a grin.

"Ok." Dove said. "As long as you both realise that I was only joking about the whole ménage thing."

"We know." I said with a smile. "Not that I'd be willing to share Mal with you regardless."

"Yeah, the favour would be more along the lines of distracting Alec of an evening so we can sneak off alone if things don't quite work out with Lamia." Mal stated.

"Oh, well I can do that as long as it doesn't include anything physical. He really gives me the creeps and I don't know why." She observed.

"It will not require anything you feel uncomfortable with." I assured her as I got down from Mal's lap and placed my hands to her shoulders. "Now let us go get ready. What time will we be leaving?"

"I'm supposed to meet Lorne at seven down near the Union. We're not going there, we're going for dinner, but it's a good central place to meet up." She stated.

"Did he make reservations?"

"No. We're not going anywhere fancy. Although I should let him know the plans have changed. I'd hate it if he turned up unannounced with some of his friends." Dove conceded. "I'll go phone him." She added as she left the room.

"We'll meet you in the common room at half past six." I said as I kissed Mal goodbye. "Are you sure you don't mind? We can still pull out."

"Nah. It'll do us good to get some fresh air, and it's the first time we get to go out as a couple. Is there anything in particular you want me to wear?" He replied.

"You always dress impeccably my love." I said, kissing him once more. "Just know that I will dress in a manner that will perfectly display your necklace."

"I can't wait." He said with a grin.

I chuckled and kissed him again before I left his room. It didn't take as long as I would have thought to change, but I realised I was eager to parade Mal as my boyfriend. Finally we were able to be a couple in public, on a night out, which added something more to the thrill of being a couple in public in the day. This would be a magnificent night with my Malachite.

I was eager, but Dove was fretting, I had to assure her several times that she looked good and usher her out of the room in time to meet Mal at half past six. I had opted for a dark green dress; it was such a dark green that it looked almost black. It came to my knee and showed enough cleavage to entice but not over expose. It provided a perfect frame for my pedant. Dove on the other hand had opted for a simple pair of dark leggings, a band t-shirt and female cut leather jacket along with a beret perched just right on her now pink pixie cut.

Mal stood as we entered the room and he took my hand with a smile.

"You're right it does look beautiful." He said as he put his other hand to the pendant. "But not as beautiful as you." He added, his hand going beneath my chin and he kissed me.

I giggled, pulling away from him.

"Flatterer." I said. "Are you hoping it will get you somewhere?"

"It's not flattery when it's true." Mal replied with a smile, and then he turned to Dove. "And you look nice too. You got kind of an arty thing going on tonight."

"That's what I was going for." Dove replied.

"Shall we?" I asked, taking Mal's hand and linking arms with Dove.

We made our way down to the Union, and Dove took a deep calming breath as we approached the barrier outside where somebody was sat. The dark clothes were somewhat androgynous and it was only when Dove hailed him and he came over to us that I realised he was in fact a boy.

"I wasn't sure you were coming." He said to the floor. "I'm Lorne." He added, and reached out for my hand and shook it and then shook Mal's hand.

"I am Liza." I replied.

"Mal." Mal stated.

Lorne glanced at us and then looked away.

"So I was only expecting you Dove. Are you two into indie movies? There's an old picture house just off the main street." He said in quick sentences as if he hoped we wouldn't hear.

"We're always open to new experiences." I said, catching his eye and holding it. "Please find calm, we do not bite."

He frowned and looked away.

"So where's this theatre?" Dove asked, stepping closer to Lorne and it was clear she wanted him to take her hand but Lorne was too introverted to notice. Honestly he was worse than Tony had been when we had first started high school.

"It's…it's just down here." He said, and then he took hold of Dove's hand in a nervous way and led us down the main high street before turning onto one of the side streets.

At the very end of the side street was an old, rundown looking building with a line of people dressed in the indie style waiting to enter.

"I suddenly feel over dressed." Mal said.

"Me too." I replied. "But I am Liza Black and I have never let anybody intimidate me when it comes to fashion. We merely have to adjust our attitude. We must act as if we are wearing these clothes in an ironic way."

"Liza Black?" Dove whispered.

"Don't ask." I said firmly.

"Well anyway, you look ok in what you're wearing. I guess it's good you opted for the boots instead of your sandals tonight. If I'd known this is what was planned I would have told you the dress code." She said apologetically.

"It's fine." I assured her, and Lorne too because he was suddenly fretting. "Shall we take our place or there may not be seats left."

Lorne nodded his head, his dark hair falling into his eyes. His shyness was almost pathetic but I found myself wanting to mother hen him. I suppose there was something of Tony about him, but I could not conduct him as I had Tony, I had no telepathic link with him and to conduct him aloud would further his embarrassment. Perhaps I would speak with him if an opportunity arose.

"You can't instil confidence in everyone." Mal whispered in my ear once we were in line and he stood behind me with his arms about me as if he were attempting to keep me warm within his jacket.

I tapped his cheek to assure him that I had heard.

Lorne was watching Mal for a long moment, and then he tentatively put his arms about Dove. She leant back against him with a smile and tapped his hand lightly to indicate that he was doing right. Lorne smiled and dared to touch her hair, he seemed intrigued but almost unbelieving that he was holding a girl in his arms. It was clear he had little if no contact with girls in his life. I hoped that wouldn't prove to be a problem in the future should Dove decide to finish with him.

Finally the doors were opened and I stepped out of Mal's arms to take his hand as we moved to the door. Dove did the same with Lorne and they moved before us in the line. Lorne bought four tickets without asking us if we would like him to, I had no idea if he wanted us to pay later or whether he was treating us, it was hard to be certain.

The film transpired to be some form of coming of age drama set in a drab town in a drab county stuck in the past and threatened by the modern age. The plot was cliché but the quirky central characters made it worthwhile. I was glad I had come along; I would never have watched this of my own volition.

"That film was amazing." I stated when we were walking back toward the high street.

"I'm glad you showed us this place." Mal stated.

"You see how indie films can be of the same value as a Hollywood blockbuster?" Lorne asked Dove.

"I never disagreed with you." Dove replied.

"And don't you agree that Abbie Dawson is a great actress and has much more talent than Kat Perez…or…or even Fatima Marlow!" Lorne continued on a tangent, hopefully picking out the worst actress of the blockbusters and whom he considered the cream of Hollywood talent for his own sake.

Mal and I held our breaths waiting for Dove's reaction.

"Kat Perez definitely, but not Fatima Marlow." She stated.

"Oh come on. All those Hollywood queens are vacuous air heads who only became famous for having the right contacts and knowing who to…" Lorne babbled on, not picking up on the fact that he was on uneven ground.

"I think I'll jump in right there." Mal said quickly, cutting him off. "And point out that Fatima Marlow was a renowned indie actress before she made it big. It was actually in an indie film that made it into the main stream. Perhaps you got a gripe against her, thinking she sold out by opting to take on a better paying job, but you can't deny she has talent. And you can't paint her as some kind of whore. That's disrespectful to the ladies present don't you think? Does that mean all the top actors got where they are by sleeping their way to the top?"

Lorne shook his head.

"Right. I understand you're passionate about the subject, but you might want to tone it down next time. Learn to read the mood of your audience better. That's the mark of a real actor." Mal stated.

"I'm not an actor." Lorne protested.

"So you didn't happen to be the brother of the lead character?" I asked. "You may not have had much screen time and you were a lot younger then, but it was clear that it was you. How did you come to be in the movie?"

"My Mom was the director." He said lowly. "The kid they got to play the brother got measles and I was about the right age so I was hired in."

"So not so much whoring yourself, as a little nepotism." Dove said.

"Touché." Lorne said. "I should have thought about being a hypocrite, but I wasn't thinking. I'll try not to go on any more rants."

"Thanks." Dove said with a smile.

After that little hiccup the evening went well. Dove had even convinced Lorne to join her in our room. Whether they would get anywhere I would not know until I saw Dove the next day, but I cared not for only Mal was in my mind as we went to his room.

We kissed a while before settling into sleep and as I did so I realised how happy I felt that if all things went well the next time I went to sleep on a Saturday I would no longer be a virgin. I would know my Mal and he would know me and never would we part.

What a fool was I to hope for such a thing, I had tempted fate and it once again laughed in my face.

All seemed to go to plan. Wednesday afternoon I drove Alec out to the national park where he could hunt, something he was happy for because Lamia had been hinting that they should take there relationship to a physical level and he wanted to ensure that he was well fed to avoid any accidents.

He was to spend the weekend with Lamia, she was going to stay in his room and they would do couple things together. I was glad to hear for it meant he was unlikely to disturb Mal and I.

Mal and I travelled up to the cabin alone Thursday night, making all our usual stops along the way. It was early morning when we arrived at the cabin, but sure that we were completely alone we decided to sleep so that we were refreshed for lovemaking. Again, thinking that we had the weekend completely to ourselves we went hunting, we even brought down a bear together and that amplified the sweet rushing within, if only we had brought protection with us on the hunt it would have been a magical time in a patch of sunlight with Mal above me, the sun shining gold highlights in his hair, his eyes a flaming green of passion.

"We must return to the cabin immediately." I gasped, my fingers digging into his arms. "Or I will take you right here."

Mal shot to his feet and kept me in his arms as he began to run toward the cabin. I was looking into his face the entire time, awaiting the moment we would fall upon the bed. I could feel my breathing increase with anticipation.

Then Mal suddenly stopped and used the strongest swear word I had ever heard him use. I felt angered that he used such language until I turned and saw my Audi parked next to Mal's jeep and I found myself repeating the word, the first time I had ever used it in my life.

"Then I take it we were not meant to come here." Alec said from beside us.

"Of course you were not meant to come here." I snapped as I dropped from Mal's arms. "And who are 'we' exactly?"

"Dove, Lorne, Lamia and I." Alec said with an angry frown. "Dove…"

"It matters not. There are humans here when we are hunting. Are we indecent?" I asked urgently.

"A short swim in the brook will wash away the traces and it would explain your state of undress. I will smuggle towels to you to further strengthen your alibi." Alec stated.

I was about to rage at him, but Mal held me back.

"Thank you." He said and he took my hand and whisked me toward the stream.

"I can not believe this." I growled as I washed in the cool water. "This is…" I let out a scream of frustration.

"Yeah." Mal agreed as he washed himself. "And this time we can't blame Alec."

"Would Dove really do such a thing?" I asked.

Mal shrugged.

"Oh lord why are we punished so?" I sobbed and sat down in the water.

"I think we need to stop planning and grab what moment we can." Mal observed as he sat down in the water too and hugged me to him.

"It was Dove." Alec said as he stopped on the bank of the stream with towels in his hand. "She told me that you said we were to come up. I did not believe her and tried to phone you to confirm, but then she had me question her character, did I honestly believe she would create such a story. There was little I could do, especially when Lorne backed what she said."

"I will have words with Dove." I promised Alec as I climbed out of the stream. "Once we return to college, it would not do to create an atmosphere for the rest of our time here." I added as I pulled the towel around me. "Mal my darling it is time to act our little socks off, but when we return to Riverside…" I shook my head. "I am going to tell Dove exactly what I feel."

"And so will I." Mal said, placing his arms around me and kissing my head. "How dare she invite people here without consulting me? This is my personal sanctuary not a holiday camp she can rent out to whoever she wants! She'd better have a good explanation for this. That's all I got to say."

"Agreed." I growled as I took his hand and then I looked up at Alec. "You'd better lead us to the others."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Last chapter next week then I'll have a little break before I start on the sequel to this story, although I haven't thought of a name for it yet. I would be grateful for reviews, let's see who will take the 200 spot :D**

**Gemma x**


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**First of all congratulations to Alexsandra for having the 200 review, and thanks to everyone who helped me reach this number for the first time, Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Lsb123, Alphabloodwolf, BellaNessieCullen, skys the limit 7507, justandsimplyme, Lauren j, lzytigger, Cara Gracious, Jaboo101, anamika cullen and those who have reviewed anonymously, thank you for all your reviews :) this chapter is dedicated to you all.**

* * *

><p>I had been truly annoyed with Dove, even when she explained that she had wanted to scare Lorne away by seeming over zealous because he wanted more than a one night stand and she wasn't interested in a full time relationship with him. How inviting him on a romantic couples weekend would achieve this I was unsure, but Dove had been certain it would work. It hadn't, if anything Lorne was even more enthusiastic to be with her.<p>

"If you had confided in me beforehand I could have told you that." I stated. "Rather than turn up and spoil the time I had with Mal. We were this close Dove, this close to making love and we return to the cabin and you were there with several others in tow. It was not the behaviour of a best friend."

"I know. I made a mistake. I'm sorry. But I was desperate." She protested.

"Just tell him to get lost, I'm sure he'll get the message." I stated. "Tell him you're Fatima Marlow's daughter, that is almost certain to drive him away. I will tell him now if you wish me too." I offered. "But dragging him out to a cabin in the woods with two other couples was not the way to do it."

"I won't do it again." Dove said, dropping her head.

"And that is a fact for Mal is most aggrieved and has stated that you are not welcome at his cabin again." I said firmly. "It is his secret sanctuary and he is rather particular about who can go there."

"I'll…I'll give you space. I won't bother you for at least a fortnight. Hey, it's valentines this weekend, I'll give you our room for once." She offered.

"There's no need when I have Mal's room to go to." I stated.

"Yeah." Dove said sadly. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Nothing." I said. "Just give me time to calm."

"Ok."

I spent as little time as possible in my room over that week. It was hard to be alone with Dove without thinking she had betrayed me in some manner. I was angered most for the fact that I had confided in her the aborted attempts Mal and I had of love making because of being interrupted and she herself had interrupted us.

Mal and I spent the week planning what we would do. Mal calculated that if we left straight after his lesson on Saturday we could be up at the cabin by the afternoon. We could then spend the night and come back Sunday morning. It seemed perfect, but we hadn't planned it, Mal merely made a note that it was possible and come Saturday, if we both felt up to it we would travel to the cabin. If not, there was always the following weekend.

The only thing we planned was a double date with Alec and Lamia to a new nightclub that had recently opened on the outskirts of Riverside. It was set to be a strange evening as was, but then Jane and Fred showed up on the night and thought it would be immense fun to join us. At least Jane thought it would be immense fun, Fred merely trailed in her wake as he normally did over such decisions.

Therefore, the six of us went to the nightclub on Thursday, for Lamia had heard it was a Goth night every Thursday, however it turned out that they held the Goth night the first Thursday of every month and the rest of the time it was your run of the mill nightclub. Even on a Thursday the club was busy, possibly because it was new and there was still a sense of novelty to it.

I had hoped that in the darkness and heat of the nightclub I could get Mal to dance, but it was clear this would not come to pass. I spent a while dancing with Jane, she had a joie de vivre I hadn't noticed before, but then again I had grown used to her being Jane the leader of the Coalition, I forgot that she had this whimsical side.

She enjoyed the attention of the human men about us. She'd never cheat on Fred, but having so many eyes upon her seemed to feed something within her, bolster her spirit and make her lighter. I didn't mind her dancing close to me at times; it enhanced the interest of the men while keeping them at bay.

Then I required a drink. I explained my plan to Jane and went to where Mal was standing next to Fred watching Jane and I dance.

"I am going for a drink." I said. "Care to join me at the bar?"

"Yeah. Wait for me a mo, I need the toilet." He replied.

"Too much beer?" I teased.

"It's the Coke in between to keep me half sober." He replied in a joking manner and kissed my forehead. "I need to go…empty the tank and I'll meet you at the bar."

"I will be on a stool. I will not order until you join me." I promised.

"I won't be long." Mal replied and stroked my cheek.

I smiled and parted with Mal, pushing through the dancing bodies until I reached the bar. Thankfully the stools were empty bar one, which was occupied by a man in an ill-fitting Hawaiian shirt and had very messy hair. I took the stool furthest from him and tried to look occupied with the cocktail menu.

"What would you like?" The bartender asked.

"Please forgive me, I am yet to decide." I said, glancing up from the list. "I cannot decide which drink I would like the most. Perhaps the Olympic Muse might be in order. I was one once you know. But that costs quite a fair bit of money I may settle for a beer."

"I'll come back when you've decided." The bar tender said gruffly and moved away.

I took out my phone and decided to check my messages. There was one from Tony asking how my night was going.

_Great Brother. Jane is quite amusing when she lets her hair down. You and Grace should double with Jane and Fred sometime and see for yourself xx_

I sensed movement to my side and looked up to find the bar tender placing a light blue drink in front of me.

"I did not order this." I stated. "What is it?"

"An Olympic Muse. Courtesy of the gentleman." The server stated, indicating the man to my left.

"I do not accept drinks from strangers." I stated firmly.

"Look lady, I just serve the drinks. It's been paid for. It's yours. It's up to you whether you drink it or not, just don't tip it over the guy's head cause I really don't want to dig out the mop and bucket." He replied in harassed tones.

"Very well. I will take this matter up with my benefactor." I said haughtily.

"Whatever." The bar tender muttered before he moved away.

"Excuse me." I said to the man sitting on my left. "I believe this is your Olympic Muse." I stated as I pushed the glass toward him.

"Not my tonic princess." He said, pushing the glass back toward me. "I'm more of a beer guy myself."

"Well you should have thought about that before you ordered this drink. It is most unsavoury to buy a drink for someone without consulting them first." I said firmly.

"It always works in the movies." The man said with a shrug.

"Yes. However that is make-believe and it is usually a bottle of champagne or some other wine, not a single glass of cocktail that may have been tampered with." I chastised. "Nobody in their right mind would drink a glass of alcohol bought for them by a stranger in a bar."

"I guess it depends on how much of a stranger that stranger is, Baby Doll." The man said, turning to me properly for the first time as the strobe lighting hit his face, illuminating those features that had sent many a female heart racing.

"Simon?" I gasped.

He put his finger to his lips and winked.

"Dear Boy?" I gasped, reverting to my old nickname for him since it was clear he wished to remain incognito. "What are you doing here?"

Simon moved closer to me with his bottle of beer in his hand and I took up the Olympic Muse, as he stood close enough to me to speak into my ear.

"Trying to have a night out. The studio booked the VIP room, but I like to get out among the people. What's the point in coming to a nightclub if you don't mingle right? But trouble is, soon as someone spots me I get mobbed, hence the wig."

"And what a most becoming wig it is too." I teased.

"Ha Baby Doll, still got the humour I see." He chortled, slipping his arm around my waist as he kissed my cheek, before he settled back to leaning against the bar. "So what you been up to? You stopped writing."

"It was hard to keep track of where you would be from one week to the next." I said, feeling a little guilty that I had neglected him. "I have been busy too, with life." I stated, knowing it would be hard to elaborate.

"What life would that be?" He asked, picking at the label on his bottle of beer.

"It has been hectic." I stalled, trying to think of something I could tell him. "I have a little sister now."

"You do?"

"Yes. Her name is Billie and she's a little rascal." I said adoringly. "I love her dearly. However, when Mother had another child I realised it was never too late to expand on one's life, so I have returned to college. I intend to go on to do a teaching course."

"You wanna be a teacher?" He asked in amazement.

"Yes. I think it will be something worthwhile." I stated.

"It is." Simon said. "Much better than acting."

"You bring joy to millions, that is a good thing." I stated.

"I wasn't fishing Baby Doll." Simon stated.

"I am sure you weren't." I said and nudged his shoulder.

Simon sniggered and took a sip of his beer.

"So how's Tony?"

"He is good." I stated. "Very much happier now he has reunited with Grace. They are as solid as any couple could be. I am sure there are wedding bells on the horizon, if this is a thing that Grace wants."

"Tony and Grace are together now?" Simon asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Good. I was a little worried. Reading Darktide I got the impression that Grace was acting out a fantasy life she should have with Tony but wasn't getting." He observed. "They were always nuts for each other, I never did get why they never went steady in high school."

"There were complications that are no longer applicable." I said carefully.

"I didn't quite catch that?" Simon said with a frown. "It's too loud in here to talk. How about you come to the VIP room with me?"

"I am here with friends." I said abruptly, wondering what Simon would think of my being here with Mal.

"Round them up. They can come too as long as there's no more than ten." He offered.

I considered for a moment, and then decided this would be a treat for everyone, why wouldn't they wish to go to the VIP room?

"I will go find them." I stated. "Will you wait here?"

"Of course Baby Doll." He replied.

"Thank you." I said and slid off the stool to find Alec standing in my path. "Alec?"

"Are you in need of assistance?" He asked, his eyes travelling to Simon.

"Why would I need assistance?" I asked.

"Is this gentleman bothering you?" He said too low for humans to hear.

"No." I said just as lowly. "This is my good friend Simon from school. He has use of the back room and has invited us all for a party. Now behave yourself or I will be most upset."

"I planned nothing sinister." Alec countered as he contrived to look hurt.

"I am warning you beforehand." I said darkly. "Go find Lamia and inform her that we are to go to the VIP room then come meet me here by Simon."

"Yes Mistress." Alec said solemnly and bowed to me.

I glared at him and he grinned before turning about and heading out into the throng.

I went to where Jane was still dancing in that circle of men. I danced my way between the men until I reached Jane. I took her hand in order to stop her dancing, but she swung me into the dance instead, I followed her steps automatically.

Jane leant close to me giggling, "They're interest in me just went through the roof." She mused. "Thanks for that."

"Look Jane, I know you are enjoying the attention, but would you not rather enter the VIP room?" I asked.

"Who will be there?" She replied.

"I have no idea, but retrieve Fred and meet me at the bar." I stated.

"Ok." Jane said as she twirled me one last time. "I will meet you there." And we began to weave our way out from amongst the disappointed men.

As I approached the bar I saw Mal coming from the bathroom. I intercepted him.

"Guess what?" I said with a grin as I took his hand.

"What?" He asked, matching my smile.

"We're going to the VIP room." I said excitedly.

"We are?" He asked in disbelief.

"I got us an invite!" I said, nodding.

"How?"

"Come and see." I said excitedly and led him to the bar where Alec was stood hand-in-hand with Lamia but still glaring at Simon.

Jane and Fred were suddenly beside Mal and I as we reached Simon.

"Is this everyone?" Simon asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Ok. So shall we?" Simon said and before I could give proper introductions he placed his arm around my shoulders and led our party through the chaos of the bar to a door where a thickset man stood guard. He had that posture of all good guardsmen that indicated he could remain standing in that position all night, but could step into action if needs be.

His eyes flickered over our group before he met Simon's eye.

"They're all with me Chuck." He declared.

Chuck nodded and unfastened the rope that barred access to the door. Simon walked forward and I with him for he still had his arm around me in a, was it a possessive fashion? I was almost certain this could not be for Simon had never been the possessive type. I would have to set him straight soon, but for now I was pulled along in his wake as he led us into a fairly large room, possibly half the size of the main room. It was decorated in neutral tones whilst mood was added by the use of strategically placed coloured lights.

The first half of the room was given to the seating area, a circular pit that was sunk into the floor. There were cushioned seats around the circumference of the circle whilst in the centre were two half circle tables that left a walkway between the two sets of steps. The second half of the room was given over to a dance floor, a small platform for use as a stage, although there was no band this evening, and the bar where a young woman was doing her level best to look busy despite the fact that the ten occupants in the room were well plied with drinks.

"Simon! Darling! You came back!" A woman announced, rising from the pit and I couldn't shake the feeling of seeing a demon rise up thanks to her red sequined dress that must have been held on with tape.

It took a moment for me to register why she looked familiar and once I knew who this woman happened to be I felt myself gawping. It took all my will to close my mouth as the woman tottered up the steps in a pair of red killer heals.

"Did you enjoy your tour amongst the revellers?" She asked as she hugged Simon.

"It was so-so." Simon said as he pulled away, shaking his hand. "But I did bump into my old sweetheart. Kat I would like you to meet my Princess, my Baby Doll."

"Liza." The woman purred and held out a hand armed with the sharpest red nails I had ever seen.

"Pleased to meet you Ms Perez." I said as politely as I could muster and I tried not to make it too obvious that I was trying to see the marks of age on her for the woman should be at least in her seventies by now, although she had never been forthcoming about her age.

"And I'm pleased to meet you darling." She declared and placed a big kiss on my cheek as if we were dear old friends. "Oh but you are as precious as Si has always described."

"You still speak of me?" I demanded of Simon, feeling a little perturbed by the idea.

"You were my first girlfriend Baby Doll. I ain't never gonna forget you." Simon stated as he removed the wig and Hawaiian shirt to reveal his light brown hair styled in that way that sent all the ladies wild. "Don't you still talk about me?"

I opened my mouth to answer.

"All the time but." Mal cut in and I wondered a moment why he would create such a lie, but then I did talk of Simon now and again, lamenting the platonic friendship I had lost. Mal was trying to preserve this, I was sure.

"But what?" Simon said with a frown.

"But nothing but." Mal said with a grin.

"Mal!" I snapped when it was clear he was taking advantage of Simon's ignorance.

"Sorry." He said with a laugh as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "I was teasing you a bit, but you did played a Welshman once. I saw you in that film, Leeks of Doom. Not a bad attempt at the accent though." He lied seamlessly. "I still think they should have cast Rhodri Jenkins though. Would have made more sense with him being Welsh and all, but there you go. I was using 'but' like friend or pal or mate."

"Ah right. Well we just used 'bach'." Simon said with a frown.

"That works too." Mal said with a shrug. "Isn't that right bach?" He directed to me and I nodded in agreement then thought it was high time to introduce him.

"Simon, Ms Perez, this is Mal, my b…" I began.

"Welcome to our little party darling!" Kat Perez announced, cutting me off, as she flung her arms around Mal and landed a big kiss on his cheek, leaving behind a big red lipstick print.

I gasped and my hand went to my own cheek. Alec pressed a handkerchief into my other hand but I knew I would need a mirror.

"Is there a bathroom?" I asked in a small voice, knowing it was rude to duck out on the introductions, but if there was lipstick on my cheek in such a shocking shade of red…

"That way Baby Doll." Simon said, pointing to the other end of the room.

"Please excuse me." I said with a slight dip before I hurried to the doorway.

I ignored the people sat in the pit as I passed them and they ignored me. I pushed open the door at the far end of the room to find a corridor. There was a door immediately on the left that had a combination lock and was evidently the entrance to the bar. Halfway along the corridor two doors faced each other. One was the female bathroom, the other for the males. At the end of the hallway was another door and I had no idea what lay beyond it and I was too much in need of cleaning my cheek to be overly curious in that instant.

I washed away the lipstick by damping the handkerchief. Once my cheek was cleaned I wiped it with a paper towel. I decided to reapply my own makeup and fix my hair somewhat before I exited the bathroom.

I almost jumped when I found Alec standing, waiting for me.

"We should leave." He said urgently, "I don't trust these people."

"Give it a rest Alec." I sighed.

"They're all utterly false." He said darkly.

"They are actors Alec, it is their job to sell falsehood." I replied.

Alec still look perturbed and I felt a stab of sympathy for him. I placed my hands to his arms and kissed his cheek lightly.

"We are safe here." I assured him. "Not all my former boyfriends are trying to kill me."

Alec scowled.

"Please Alec." I said softly. "Can you at least attempt to have fun this night? Think of Lamia and the experience you can both gain from this night."

Alec sighed.

"I will try to relax, but I cannot promise." He said in a low voice.

"Thank you for the handkerchief." I said. "It came in most useful."

"It was a way to ensure a moment alone with you." He stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"To tell you that Simon still has designs on you and you must tell him you are with Mal." Alec said darkly.

"And I will." I replied. "I will tell him."

"Good. You are with Mal now, and that I can accept, I know he has nothing but your best interest in mind. Simon on the other hand is a Hollywood actor with loose morals and I should hate for you to become embroiled in a life that would make you unhappy." He stated.

"I have no intension of having any relationship other than friendship with Simon." I stated. "I am with Mal now."

"Good." Alec said, tapping my arm. "Now let us return."

We returned to the VIP to find that our party was now sat around the table opposite the people who had already been in the room.

"Hey Baby Doll, come sit here." Simon called, tapping the seat next to him.

I glided down the steps and sat beside Simon, Kat Perez sat immediately on my other side, obviously having decided to trade her own friends in for Simon's. Once I sat down Simon rested his arm along the back of the seat behind me and I smiled at him.

"Thank you for inviting us back here." I said, before shooting a look at Alec and nodding for him to sit down.

He sat down next to Lamia and took her hand once more, although he was glaring at Simon. Mal was sat beside Alec and I could not read his expression. I wanted him to come over this side so that he could be introduced properly to Simon. I was about to state this when Simon spoke.

"It's good to have some decent company." He said, shooting a glance at the people on the other table.

"Tell me about it." Kat Perez said with a sigh.

"I thought they were your guests." I stated.

"No. They're producers, and executives and other film bigwigs I have to prostitute myself to in order to find work these days. Look at this face and tell me I can't reprise the role of Jenny Insetta as if only a few years have gone by?" She demanded.

I had to think for a moment; unsure of whom she was referring to.

"They're planning a sequel to Pink Stiletto?" Mal asked, as he crossed the walkway and sat on the edge of the semi circle the executives occupied so that he could join in our conversation.

"More an update of the original." Kat conceded. "But they know the fans want Kat Perez and not some young usurper. But they think I am too old. Do I look too old?" She asked with a pout.

"Not at all." Alec said, coming to stand next to Mal while Lamia leant against the table next to Alec. "You look very young. I have always admired you and followed your career closely."

Lamia couldn't quite hide her look of distaste that Alec was a fan of Kat Perez.

"Oh bless you dear." Kat said, as she tapped Alec's arm. "But my best work was before you were born. Look at me now, reduced to those tedious vampire films and forced to embody the character as if I truly were a vampire." She sighed before she took a big gulp of the cocktail that was in her glass.

"The vampire films are rather dreadful." I said. "But I feel it is more the lack of decent script and direction that has led to such a dire mess and nothing to do with the performance. I think your vampire queen is one of the most chilling portrayals of vampiredom ever put to film."

"Thank you for saying that darling." Kat said as she hooked me into a one-arm embrace.

"Well it's our thing isn't it?" Mal said. "Our hobby if you like. We plan to see every vampire film ever."

"Why?" Simon asked.

"Oh, it's one of Liza's little curiosities." Mal said, winking at me. "Got a little attached to them in college didn't you bach?"

"Yes." I replied, contriving to sound embarrassed of the fact. "I had a roommate who was interested with all things dark and gothic, under the barrage of her obsession I found myself drawn to the genre. Now Mal and Alec have no choice but to join me in my pursuit."

"Ah it's worth it." Mal conceded.

"A minor niggle that detracts nothing from the pleasure of being in your company." Alec stated.

"It's one of the things that make hanging with you guys a treat." Lamia observed. "You're knowledge of all things vampire is interesting."

"You're knowledge is in-depth too." I said smiling at Lamia and she nodded her head.

"I thought it would be fun back here!" Jane complained.

"You do not like the conversation?" I asked.

"I find it tedious." She snapped. "I was having fun dancing. Can we have some music on?"

"Let's go see." Kat said, rising to her feet and she took Jane's hand, and my hand too so that I had to stand, and somehow managed to get Lamia tangled into her impromptu entourage, and she dragged us along to the bar. "Excuse me, how about a little music for us to dance?"

"Of course Ms Perez." The barmaid said.

She turned to a panel and pressed a few buttons. Soon a saucy mambo began to play through the room as the lights began to stroke the dance floor. Kat was already swaying to the music and it was hard not to fall into the rhythm with her.

"Come on girls, let's have some fun." She declared as she pulled us onto the floor.

I gave Jane a look, but she merely shrugged and began to dance along with Kat, Lamia began dancing too, although it seemed to be in an ironic way. I realised I had no choice as I began to dance myself. It was rather fun to be honest, I liked this, preferred it to the press of people outside.

I was enjoying dancing with the girls but also alone when I felt a hand take min, and I was twirled into a dance with Simon. I felt the old thrill return, the one that had often taken me when we were cheerleaders and he was my partner. I think Simon must have felt the same wave of nostalgia. The track changed to an electro dance number that I knew well and without thought from my head, my body was suddenly working through that long ago routine with Simon.

I felt true elation by the time we finished and then there was cheering, the executives had turned to watch the entertainment and they enjoyed what they observed. I bowed theatrically to them and repressed a giggle.

Then another intro I recognised began and I looked at Simon and he grinned at me with a shrug. I rolled my eyes and slipped my shoes off for this one was more energetic and I would not be able to perform it in heels. In fact performing it in a dress was somewhat risky, but if I kept my flips fast enough then I would not reveal my underwear to the bar.

I was feeling a little breathless by the time we had finished, but Simon still wanted more.

"We should sit down now." I stated.

"The producers think it's all part of the show." Simon whispered in my ear. "Come on Baby Doll, just one more dance I promise."

"Very well." I said with a sigh and listened out for the intro so I could find my starting position.

I was half way through the number when I realised this was the one I had performed for Mal in the laundrette. That moment of realisation caused a hesitation and for the first time in my life I had a misstep. I recovered quickly, but I felt a sudden wave of guilt to be dancing with Simon while Mal looked on.

As soon as the music ended I leapt off the stage and went to sit beside Mal who had a glass of cola waiting for me. I drank it in one mouthful and thanked him for it. I had been thirsty and Mal had known this. I kissed his cheek in further thanks and took his hand, contemplating what he would do if I pulled him up onto the stage where Jane had managed to engage Simon in a dance and Lamia was allowing Alec to lead her in a tango to the apt beat of the pop song now playing.

"You really are good at the cheerleading stuff." Fred said conversationally as he moved closer to Mal and me. "I wish I'd smuggled myself down to LA to you see you compete that time Jane did."

"I would have been honoured to have you in the audience." I replied.

"How did you get so good?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"I always had a natural ability for dance." I stated.

"Because of your…heritage." Fred asked, wording it carefully in case humans overheard.

"If that were the case then Mal would have no aversion to dancing." I said, tapping his hand.

"I could dance if you taught me." He stated.

"Really?" I asked excitedly, and I took his hand. "Come on. We will start now." I added and led him to the dance floor.

"You're dancing darling?" Kat Perez asked and she scooted me out of the way and grabbed Mal to her and began swaying him around.

I stood shocked for a moment; Kat Perez was a lot stronger than she looked. I had to investigate but before I could a hand grabbed my arm.

"Can you show me where the bathroom is?" Lamia asked.

"Of course." I said, looking with worry as Kat Perez draped herself over my boyfriend while he attempted to free himself.

"I am rather desperate." Lamia observed.

"It's this way." I said and led her into the corridor.

"This isn't a safe place." She said. "Anyone could be lurking in here and no one in the room would be any the wiser."

"Yes." I agreed as we entered the bathroom.

"Please wait for me?" Lamia asked.

"You are afraid?" I replied, thinking it strange in her.

"Yeah. There's too many people here I don't know. I don't want to take the risk." She explained.

"I will wait for you." I promised. "And now that I am here I feel I could use the facilities myself."

Lamia and I entered the stalls and I relieved myself before coming out and washing my hands. Lamia wasn't far behind me.

"This bathroom is a lot nicer that the ones in the main part." She stated. "They're disgusting. And not in the good way."

"I usually avoid using public facilities if I can possibly help it." I observed.

"The dorms must be a killer for you."

"I try not to think of it." I replied.

"You're not really Alec's cousin are you." She stated in a way that indicated she knew I wasn't.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"You just don't seem related and it would make more sense." She replied.

"What would?"

"The massive big crush he has on you." She stated and watched my reaction in the mirror.

"Oh that! It is nothing but misplaced affection." I stated. "He was always shy and teased relentlessly as a child. My twin Tony and I were the only ones to show him any attention. It is nothing he won't grow out of."

"Right. That's ok I guess. It's not as bad as what I was thinking." She said thoughtfully.

"Good." I said, deciding not to pry into what she truly thought.

"Now on to my next question." She said, turning to me now. "How could you be Simon Leighton's high school girlfriend? He's at least ten years older than us."

Damn Lamia was observant.

"Ten years older than you perhaps." I said as an idea suddenly leapt into my head.

"What?" She asked.

"Ok, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret but you got to promise you won't tell anyone." I said, thinking fast.

"You can trust me." Lamia said solemnly.

"I'm really a twenty eight year old grad student. I'm writing my thesis on acceptance and approval among young people when entered into new environments for my sociology doctorate." I stated.

"Wow." Lamia observed.

"Yes. But you can't tell anyone or it will mess up my findings." I pleaded.

"Ok." She replied. "So is Alec twenty eight?"

"No." I answered truthfully.

"So he's your younger cousin?" She hazarded.

"Yes." I lied.

"Right." She said with a relieved sigh. "His crush makes even more sense now, if his cool older cousin was showing him more attention than the girls at school."

"Yes." I replied. "But do not mention anything to him, it will embarrass him and he is likely to push you away."

"I won't." Lamia promised. "And I'll keep your secret too. Does Mal know?"

"He's my partner on the paper."

"Oh, so all those times you disappear together is for meetings about your paper."

"Yes."

"Interesting."

"Shall we return to the room now?" I asked.

"Yeah." Lamia agreed.

We left the bathroom and then I remembered I had left my purse behind.

"Go ahead." I said, "I won't be a moment."

Lamia nodded and I watched her to the door before I went back into the bathroom and took up my purse. I stepped back out into the corridor and wasn't paying much attention as I looked through my purse.

A hand went about my mouth and I reacted quickly, allowing my purse to drop and taking my assailant's hand and throwing him over me. He landed on the floor at my feet and I readied to strike down.

"Jeez Elizabeth it's just me." Simon said, holding his hands out in defence. "You still got the kung fu moves I see." He added as I stood back to allow him to stand.

"I don't take kindly to people sneaking up behind me in dark corridors." I stated coldly as I tried to calm my racing heart.

"Sorry Baby Doll, I just wanted to get you on your own where the producers wouldn't see me give you this." He said and pushed a square of paper into my hand. "I got nothing on the next two days, if you want to do something give me a call." He said, kissed my cheek then stepped into the men's bathroom.

I looked at the folded paper for a long moment, stuffed it into my purse and made my way back into the main room. After my fright I required a drink so I turned to the bar to order one. I went to take money from my purse.

"It's open bar." The barmaid stated. "There's no need to pay."

"Thank you." I said with a smile. "But you deserve a tip regardless." I stated and slipped a ten onto the bar.

"Thanks." The barmaid said and slipped it into her pocket. "None of these industry vultures have tipped me tonight, in fact the only other one was the tall guy with brown hair who looks like Si Leighton who came in with your lot. Is he Simon's brother?"

"No." I said. "And they do not look alike. They merely have similar colouring." I said firmly before I turned from the bar and spotted Mal sitting back in his seat.

I went over to him and sat beside him.

"What are you drinking?" He asked, looking at my glass.

"It's merely fruit juices." I assured him. "I have had enough alcohol this evening. I wish to keep my wits about me."

"Why?"

"I… Unfamiliar surroundings." I stated. "I know I have you to protect me, but I rather be a help than a burden."

"What are you afraid of?" Mal asked, taking my cheek gently.

I shook my head, I felt silly to admit that Simon had unnerved me. He truly had frightened me and I did not wish to give Mal any reason to hate Simon while we were near enough for him to act upon it. Simon was merely being playful and had I not been involved with Mal I am sure I would have laughed it off and turned it to flirting.

"It is being among so many people I don't know in such an intimate setting." I stated. "Would you like to dance now? That would ease my mind."

"You know how to convince me into anything Bach." He whispered and kissed my cheek and I giggled before I got to my feet and pulled Mal up and onto the dance floor.

"I think I might have offended Kat earlier." Mal whispered as he took my hands. "I stepped on her toes like a billion times."

"I'm sure you're not that bad." I stated, moving his hands into a better position. "And there is no need for formality, this is a nightclub. Merely move with the music." I instructed as I began to sway.

Mal moved completely off the beat and I laughed at him as I placed my hands on his hips and began move them with me.

"Now this is a better way to dance." He said wrapping his arms about me and I rested my cheek against his chest, moving my arms up to rest around his back.

"Definitely." I agreed. "Although it is times like this I wish I were taller so that I could rest my arms about your neck."

"Or maybe if I was a bit shorter." He replied and I chuckled before stepping away because the song had become more up-tempo.

"How about trying a few moves?" I asked, moving my arms.

"I can just about keep my feet in line, god known what will happen if tried to get my arms involved." Mal remarked.

I chuckled and moved more to the music, dancing about Mal while he merely shuffled.

"See you can dance." I said, brushing his cheek when I was in front of him.

"You're a good tutor." He stated, taking my hand and spinning me.

I laughed, and spun him about, but he stumbled somewhat.

"And you call yourself a dhampir." I teased.

"What can I say? You knock me off my feet." He replied with a grin. "Talking of dhampir, what do you make of Kat Perez?"

"What?" I asked, and then laughed. "That cannot be."

"You're not using your senses again are you?" He stated. "Go dance with her and see."

I frowned for a moment, and then I looked about and spotted Kat dancing with Jane. I spun away from Mal and went to join the group.

"Now you are more my size." I said, taking Kat's hand and leading her into a dance.

I allowed my senses to expand and I smiled before stepping away and went to dance near to Jane.

"She is dhampir." I whispered.

"No wonder she never ages." Jane mused.

"Did you not sense her?" I asked out of curiosity.

"There is a strong scent of you and Mal." Jane stated. "Besides, would you really wish me to smell the air more than necessary?"

"No." I agreed. "What do we do?"

"Introduce ourselves." Jane said. "Time for a bathroom trip I think."

"What if Lamia wishes to join us?" I asked.

"Alec is keeping her occupied." Jane said with a smile and indicated where they were kissing in a corner.

"Then after three." I said and we stepped up to Kat.

"Come, it's time to powder our noses." I said in a friendly manner as I linked my arm with Kat's.

"Yes. Us girls together." Jane said, linking her arm on Kat's other side.

"I am much too old to be called a girl now." Kat observed.

"So am I my dear." Jane said lightly and we took advantage of Kat's confusion to usher her to the bathroom.

Jane locked the door while I hemmed Kat in by the sink to stop her escaping into the stalls.

"I must say her make up is very good." Jane mused as we stood side by side regarding Kat. "How do you hide the fact that the makeup is to make you look older not younger from the make up artists?"

"I don't know what you mean I'm sure." Kat replied.

"You're a dhampir." I said. "And do not deny it, for I am dhampir too and my every sense tells me you are dhampir. Jane here is vampire, and she knows you to be dhampir too."

"Oh no, not crazy fan girls. One call and security will be in here." Kat said, taking out her cell phone.

"I think you would rather not do that." Jane said, moving quickly and now she held Kat's phone and began to squeeze.

"There's no need to damage property." I stated as I held my hand out for the phone.

Jane rolled her eyes as she placed it in my hand.

"You know we are not human and neither are you Ms Perez." I said, slipping the phone into her purse and I took her hand and put it to my chest. "A humming bird heartbeat the same as you possess."

"No." Kat said, shaking her head and now she looked frightened.

"Oh I see." I gasped as it became apparent. "But you have us wrong Ms Perez. We are not a danger to you. This is Jane, leader of the Coalition, and I am Liza Black, daughter of Essie Black and descendent of the Cullens."

"The Cullens?" Kat gasped.

"Yes." I said, nodding my head and smiling because she recognised the name.

"Very well, I am a dhampir darlings, have been since I was born." She announced.

"Of course." I replied. "What other ways are there to be a dhampir?"

"It is something you are born to, and not gained like our friend here." Kat stated nodding her head toward Jane. "What is it you want with me?"

"Nothing." Jane assured her. "I am merely curious how you managed to stay hidden from the Volturi for so long. You have been active for a good many years and I never once heard suspicion of you. And I would have done during my days in Volterra for my brother was charged with rounding up strays."

"Volturi?" Kat hissed, her lip curling in disgust. "Even if they come for Katalia Petrograd they have no cause to take her. I was born before the Cullen child and I am protected by the treaty."

"Katalia Petrograd?" Jane questioned.

"The name my father gave me. But my mother was Mediterranean and it was easy to adjust my name once I learned what a monster my father was." She stated. "That is not important. You know what I am now, what purpose does it serve?"

"None." Jane said. "We were merely curious. But soon you will have to drop out of the limelight, when you do you should come speak with me."

"Where do I find you?" Kat asked flatly.

"The coalition HQ in Wyoming of course. Ask for Jane Drake and you will be led to me." Jane stated.

"Or you could attend the Summit in the spring." I stated. "Although it is the summer this year. June to be exact. It is being hosted in Nevada this year so you won't have far to travel."

"I will look in to attending." Kat Perez stated. "Send it via my agent marked 'For her eyes only' my agent will not read it then."

"We will be in contact." Jane said with a smile.

"Can I go now, or will little miss Coalition keep me further?" Kat asked scathingly.

"You can go." Jane said, standing aside.

Kat walked passed us, and then paused.

"You know, Simon always spoke of his Princess with such fondness, and you turn out to be a half vampire." She mused as she cast her eye over me. "How old were you when you were in high school?"

"I attended between the ages of five and eight." I stated.

"No wonder you gave him ten years." Kat stated. "Thank you for doing that. It would make him feel disgusted with himself if he knew you were so underage."

"Why should it concern you?" I asked. "And he will never find out about me now so it matters not."

"Simon was surprisingly innocent coming into this business, especially given his age." Kat replied. "I took him under my wing to protect him from the greater excesses of this business."

"You have never had the urge to do so before?" I asked.

"Well twenty years ago I would have corrupted him myself. I must be getting sentimental in my old age." Kat said dryly.

"No." Jane said. "You are lying. You would not touch him even then. No matter your age you would not touch him. Why?"

"Because he's hung up on his Baby Doll and I'm not willing to compete with the ghost of girlfriend past. I want my lover's attention to be entirely focused on me." Kat said haughtily.

"That is a truth, but not where Simon is concerned." Jane stated. "Oh to have your mother here Liza, we'd soon have Ms Perez's secret exposed. I guess we will never know, unless you choose to tell us."

"There is no reason other than professional interest." Kat said firmly. "Do not pry further or so help me I will kill you."

"That almost sounds like a threat a relative would make." Jane observed.

"Don't be ridiculous." I hissed. "Now let us go. I suddenly feel wary of this business. I want nothing more than to slip between cold sheets."

"With your Malachite against you." Jane said, touching my necklace.

"Of course." I stated.

"Then let us not dally."

We left the bathroom, Kat lingering behind, possibly in the hope that we would have left by the time she reached the VIP room. As soon as I entered I was swirled into a dance and it was Simon who had me this time.

"Liza, Jane just informed me that we are to leave soon and Lamia would like another ballet demonstration. She wishes to watch you for some tips." Alec stated, and I realised he was trying to give me an exit.

"Please excuse me Simon, but I can not deny my friend." I stated, going to pull away from him.

"Oh, but I haven't had chance to dance with you Baby Doll." Simon complained, pulling me back.

"I believe you had several dances with Miss Liza." Alec interjected.

"But they were cheer routines and they don't count." Simon replied.

"We should get going soon bach." Mal whispered and I twirled under Simon's hand and escaped to Mal's side.

"You are right Mal." I stated. "It is time to go."

"So soon?" Simon asked, pulling me back to him. "But we've hardly had time to catch up."

"It is late. We were up early." Alec said, pulling me out of Simon's reach and I felt annoyed that he would do so, whilst glad that I didn't have to extricate myself.

I moved back to Mal.

"It has been a pleasure to meet you once more Simon, but Alec is right, we must be getting back now." I said in firm tones. "These streets can be unsafe at night."

"Well you could always stay in my hotel suite." Simon said enticingly as he drew me back to him.

"There'll be enough room for us all?" I asked.

"Well now Baby Doll, I wasn't exactly thinking that the others would join us if you know what I mean." Simon whispered.

"It would be improper." I exclaimed, stepping away from him again. "And we really must go home."

"Too bad to cut the evening short 'Dear Boy'." Alec taunted.

"Alec." I hissed.

"What's going on?" Lamia demanded.

"Seems your boyfriend is a little too interested in Liza here." Simon said with a dangerous smile.

"He's not the only one too interested in Liza." Mal said under his breath.

"What was that?" Simon demanded.

"You heard me but." Mal replied, and there was a dangerous flash in his green eyes that caused something to twist horribly in my stomach.

"Please! Stop fighting!" I Yelled. "You're making my head spin!"

"Oh my god!" One of the executives said, leaping up onto the dance floor. "Put the lights up."

The barmaid obeyed.

"Yeah, I just had a great idea for a film." He said, framing me with his hands before moving across Simon, Alec and Mal. "Three brothers, all in love with the same girl." He said as the frame came back to me.

"That story has been done a million times over and sounds absolutely dire." I snapped irritably. "I would not see such dross if you paid me. On the other hand I would pay a pretty penny to see the peerless Kat Perez reprise her role as Jenny Insetta once more." I added as I spied Kat making her way back into the room. "Perhaps to see her finally vanquish that one last foe and find true love with an attractive toy boy who begins as a rival assassin, but they end up joining forces and love blossoms from there."

"The toy boy being?" The executive prompted.

"Simon of course." I said, slapping Simon on the back.

Simon looked shocked for a moment and I was certain I had overstepped a bound, but Simon seemed to rally and said, "Yeah, yeah I think that would work. Who wouldn't want to work with Kat Perez in a Stiletto movie?"

"I don't know. Simon Leighton as the love interest of Kat Perez? Seems a little weird after Dark Revenge." The executive muttered.

"Why? They are actors, and will look completely different in a Jenny Insetta movie." I pointed out.

"Well, what do you think Kat?" The executive asked, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Think about what?" She asked.

"That we cast you as Jenny Insetta with Simon as your love interest."

"No, no, no I could not do that. I think of Simon as a son." Kat said firmly. "I have a better idea. That Jenny Insetta is sent on a mission against enemy agents, one turns out to be her son. She finds out that the secret service removed her memories thirty years ago and she has no recollection of his birth, but it all starts coming back to her."

"That could work." I stated as I suddenly started to consider Jane's suggestion of earlier. "You have established canon that would happily support that. Did Jenny not hand in her resignation at the end of Stiletto? She chose to follow her heart. But what if the agency decided to reinstate her?"

"That's pretty good. You ever consider becoming a screen writer?"

"I haven't the patience." I said curtly. "And now I really must be going. Malachite, are you ready?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Alec? Lamia? Jane? Fred?" I prompted.

"We're all ready Liza." Jane said, sounding amused.

"Thank you for inviting us back here Simon, we must meet up sometime again. Now we really must be going." I said quickly to ensure I wasn't interrupted again.

"Ok Baby Doll." Simon said and kissed my cheek. "You know how to contact me." He whispered in my ear.

I stepped away from Simon and with Mal and the others left the VIP room then the nightclub itself. We managed to hale a cab outside to take us beck to campus while Jane and Fred would make their way to the hotel within which they were staying.

I had arranged to stay with Mal so that I did not disturb Dove if I returned in the early hours. I may not have lessons the next day, but she did. Besides, it meant a night shared with Mal, something I was looking forward to immensely.

"I will go wash off my make-up and freshen up." I stated once we reached his room.

"Don't be too long." He said and kissed my forehead.

"I won't be." I promised.

I took up my toiletry bag and went to the girls' bathroom. I freshened up and returned to Mal's room to find him waiting in bed for me.

"You're not…naked under there are you?" I asked, feeling nervous.

Mal gave me a crafty smile and pulled back the covers to reveal that although his top was bare he was wearing shorts. I couldn't stop the relief I felt from showing.

"The look on your face." Mal chuckled. "Although it does seem to suggest that there's one rule for you and another for me."

"Hmmm…" I hummed as I pulled off my dress and tights and pulled on my nightgown. "I think it is because." I said as I climbed up on the bed and ran my finger down his chest. "That I would very much like to undress you." I purred as I ran my hand lower.

"Is that so?" Mal asked as he grabbed around me and turned me onto the bed, nuzzling at my neck.

I giggled in delight as I pulled his mouth to mine and we kissed for a very long time. It was most enjoyable and his wandering hands were a treat. Never had Mal been so forward in his love. It was as if a floodgate had been opened and I was enjoying the deluge. I moaned in delight.

"I might not be able to dance, but I know what you like." He whispered.

"Oh there is no denying you know what I like." I murmured, the play of his hand over my thigh feeling particularly rousing in that instant. "But you can dance, you merely need to polish up on your skill. I can help you with that. You are definitely supple enough, and I know you have the grace and strength. The body tone. The perfect long muscles… Oh the lovely muscles." I whispered as I traced them.

"And I thought you weren't shallow." Mal teased.

"There's a place when one can worship the beauty of the body and that is in bed with your chosen lover." I whispered as I continued to follow the lines, my hand dipping below the waistband of his shorts.

"So we're going below clothes tonight are we?" He asked, his hand moving to my thigh and trailing upwards until his fingers were beneath the elastic of my panties.

"Oh but that is naughty." I gasped as his fingers trailed inward.

"But you were so wonderful before." He said, taking my hand and placing it to him to remind me of the cabin. "Can't I return the favour?"

"Oh Mal!" I groaned as his fingers began to massage. "Again and again you can do that to me no doubt." I whispered as I pulled his hand away. "But when I can fully appreciate and fall into it. Have we not experienced the midnight sound show courtesy of your neighbour?"

"Ok." Mal said, putting his arms around me and turning onto his back so I now lay flat on top of him, our legs a tangle. "But when we get to the cabin there's no messing around this time."

"Not at all." I agreed. "We will down to business, as soon as we put the water and electricity in order."

"Well I'm sure Dove won't turn up in the time it will take to do that." Mal said, and he kissed me. "So let's settle down now and that time won't come soon enough."

"You can say that again." I said kissing him in return before sliding off him and allowing him to pull me into his chest.

He tucked the covers around us and I pulled them up to my chin before hugging his arms into my chest.

"Lights." I reminded him.

"I was just about to get them." He whispered into my ear and the light clicked off as he kissed my neck and cheek. "Nos da Liza bach."

"Goodnight my Malachite." I whispered in return and kissed his hand before settling into sleep.

Mal was overtly affectionate over the next few days and I should have enjoyed it, but I was strangely worried. He was affectionate enough, his behaviour at present seemed like overkill. Unfortunately I decided to question him the following Tuesday when we were strolling in the woods.

"There's a problem with me showing you how much I love you?" Mal demanded.

"Of course not." I stated. "But there is a clear change in your behaviour. You know how much change worries me."

"Maybe change worries me too and that's affected my behaviour." Mal stated, sinking down onto a rock and I sat beside him, the strange shape of the rock meant that I was almost as tall as him.

"What change has occurred?" I asked, wondering if there was something in my own behaviour as I turned to face him with my feet resting on the lower part of the rock.

"Oh forget it." Mal said, shaking his head.

"Am I not being affectionate enough?" I asked, placing my hand to his shoulder. "I can be a lot more affectionate if that's what you require from me." I added as I stroked his cheek.

"Liza, you show enough affection." Mal said, taking my hand and kissing it. "More than enough. It's just…"

"Just what?" I prompted as his silence became prominent.

"Why didn't you tell Simon I was your boyfriend?" He asked.

"What?" I replied, taken aback for I wasn't expecting that.

"Well, why didn't you?" He demanded.

"In case it escaped your notice I didn't exactly have the opportunity." I stated.

"You would have found the opportunity if you'd really wanted to." Mal said darkly.

"What are you accusing me of exactly?" I demanded. "Do you think I wish to be with Simon?"

"No. I know you want me." Mal said softly as he placed his hand to my cheek. "You came home with me didn't you?"

"Yes." I growled. "Then why are you feeling insecure?"

"So you're the only one allowed to have quirks?" Mal demanded, and then made a face that indicated he regretted saying it as soon as he had. "I don't want to get on your case, because I'd like for you to have Simon in your life, he was such a good friend to you. But if he's in your life he needs to know that it is only as a friend, and nothing else because one thing was clear Thursday night, he still wants you. If he didn't he wouldn't have got into that pissing contest with Alec."

"And you." I stated.

"Cut me some slack Liza, I'm part human. I can't just say nothing when two guys are arguing over the right to dance with my girlfriend." Mal remarked.

"Yes." I conceded.

"But I just came across as another jealous suitor because Simon doesn't know that you've got a boyfriend." Mal continued. "You should let him know."

"How?" I demanded.

"With the contact details he slipped you when he thought no one was looking." He said, looking into my eyes.

"You were spying?" I hissed in disgust.

"I was washing my hands and I overheard you talking out in the corridor." Mal said without any trace of guilt. "You could have told him then."

"He didn't leave room to." I stated darkly.

"What about when he was arguing with Alec? Or when we were leaving?" Mal demanded.

"I feel like you're accusing me again." I snapped.

"Liza, you have to tell him. You have to give him the chance to move on. That's all I'm saying." Mal stated. "If I was in his shoes, that's what I would want."

I shook my head.

"You can't force me into this." I said firmly.

"Would you rather me tell you to never see him again? Do you want me to go through your bag, get his contact details and give him a beating to warn him to back off my woman? Do you want me to accuse you of cheating? Is that what you want?" Mal demanded.

"No." I snapped. "And you are acting in a most unbecoming manner."

"What about you? Is it becoming to string a guy along when he hasn't got a hope with you?"

"How do you know he hasn't got a hope?" I hissed.

"Wow. Ok. I think we need a time out here." Mal said, standing and backing away from me. "You need to go and think about what you really want, and when you do, come let me know." He stated firmly, before dropping his head. "Either way."

"Either way?" I asked.

"Well, if Simon has a hope there's a possibility that I don't." Mal said sadly. "But really the decision is yours Eliza, I won't hate you if you choose him, just let me know. Don't keep me hanging."

"But?" I protested, how had our conversation led to this?

"Just give yourself time to think." Mal said, and he kissed my forehead before walking away from me.

I sat for a moment, watching his retreating form. The trees shrouded him from view and I felt the sob catch in my throat. What had I done? I'd pushed Mal away!

No! I thought with a growl as I brushed the tears from my eyes and glared at the trees where he'd vanished. He was the unreasonable jealous one. I wouldn't let him make me feel guilty.

I stormed back to campus and passed Mal on the way, but I ignored him as I made my way up to my room. Thankfully Dove was out so I had peace and quiet as I lay on my bed replaying the conversation I'd had with Mal over and over in my head. The more I reviewed it, the more I was convinced he was in the wrong.

All day Wednesday I obsessed over it, I didn't take in any of my lessons as I thought more about Mal's reprehensible behaviour. To think he could be so jealous! I could not be with somebody who thought that way. It was obvious now that Simon had come back into my life at just the right time. It was clear I was meant to be with him and I was thankful for all of those missed opportunities with Mal that meant I was still pure for Simon.

I dove to my knees next to the wastepaper basket and dug through it until I came to the crumpled piece of paper. I'd discarded it as soon as I returned to my room Saturday morning; I'd had no use for Simon's details.

Now as I dialled his number with shaking hands I was glad that I hadn't empty the basket as I usually did Monday morning. It was clearly divine provenance. I put the phone to my ear, almost expecting the number to be a fake.

The phone rang…

Simon answered…

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>There'll be an epilogue posted next week and then I'll take a break from Liza for a few weeks while I finish WTST. I should have a better idea of the time frame next week.<strong>

**As always, thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	32. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p>"Ye'llo." Simon answered his phone.<p>

"Hello Simon, it is I, Liza." I stated.

"Liza?" He sounded surprised. "Hey Princess." He added, striving for more casual tones.

"Hello." I replied, unsure how to proceed.

"Took you long enough to get in touch." He began.

"Sorry. I have had work to do, plus there was the weighing up of the pros and the cons over a dalliance with you." I stated, unable to think of a valid excuse other than that.

"What cons would there be Baby Doll?" Simon questioned while I wished to have this conversation over with.

"That you may have another in mind for your love." I invented quickly.

"You know my heart belongs to you Princess." He stated. "So what's this call all about?"

"I thought I would take you up on that offer." I replied. "Perhaps we could meet up tomorrow?"

"Well I'm kinda busy, I got a shoot in the morning and a showbiz shindig I can't get out of in the night. I also got to go over the script for Friday. Of course you could come distract me from that if you want?" He suggested.

"That sounds delightful." I replied. "What time would you like this distraction to take place and where?"

"I can't give you the location in case the press starts crawling over us, but as for the time, is around four ok?"

"That will be perfect, my last lesson will have finished by then." I said with a smile.

"Great. I'll send a car for you, nothing too flashy of course." He said dryly. "Where would you like it to meet you?"

I gave a place far enough from the college. I realised I did not want Mal to see me going off in a car. What did that mean? I pushed it from my mind as I said my goodbye to Simon and gathered together what I would need for the morning. As much as I would like to dress in something fancy, I had two lectures to attend and comfort would have to take precedence. Besides, if I could not visit Simon in casual clothes during the day how could I expect a prolonged relationship with him?

After my second lecture ended on Thursday I made my way to the rendezvous point. A car pulled up to the curb, it was a non-descript hire car. The window rolled down.

"Are you Baby Doll?" The driver called.

"That's me." I replied.

"What's your real name?" He asked.

"Liza Black, possibly Summers." I stated, unsure which surname Simon would choose.

"That's right." The driver said. "Jump in the back and we'll get going."

I jumped into the back of the car and the driver immediately set off.

"Sorry for not getting the door. I'm not really a chauffer, Si just called in a favour." The driver stated. "So you're Si's Princess?"

"Yes. And I believe you have me at a disadvantage Mr..?" Prompted.

"Oh yeah. Si said you were all formal." He observed. "You can just call me Dean."

"Very well Dean. I am pleased to meet you." I replied. "How long will this journey take?"

"Only five minuets." He replied. "But I got to take you in through the back. The paps found out where Si is staying while he's here filming in Riverside and he doesn't want them bothering you."

"How thoughtful." I observed.

"Yep. It's also the reason for non-descript car. You're just someone turning up to book into the hotel." He explained.

"I see." I replied. "So much subterfuge…"

"Goes hand in hand with being famous. It's a real drag I know, but I'm sure Si is worth it." Dean said cheerfully.

"Yes." I replied. "He is."

"You getting second thoughts hon? I can always turn around and tell Si I went to the wrong street?" Dean offered.

"No. I am merely overawed by the thought of all them photographers." I replied.

"I know what you mean, but they're not photographers, they're scum." He said emphatically. "Don't ever mistake them for being friendly."

"I don't intend to do anything of the sort." I stated.

"Glad to hear. I'd hate it if you were one of those kiss and tell people."

"I am more than averse to having my picture in the tabloids, Simon's reputation is safe with me I assure you."

"Not many people call him Simon." Dean chuckled as he pulled down a back street where there was an entrance to an underground parking lot.

"I have no idea what they call him now, but we always called him Simon in school and thus I will still refer to him. That or Dear Boy."

"Yeah. He said that's what you used to call him." Dean mused as he drew to a stop in a reserved parking space next to an elevator. "Just go straight in there. Button three. It opens on a little anteroom to Si's suite."

"Thank you Dean." I said and picked up my backpack and left the car.

The elevator opened as soon as I pressed the call button. I stepped inside the plush mirrored interior and pressed the button I required. The elevator began to move and I used the mirror to tidy my hair and straighten my clothes somewhat.

I nodded to myself, this was me now, Simon would have to take me as I came. I tried not to snigger childishly at that thought as I felt the elevator car draw to a stop. I turned to the doors as the opened seamlessly onto a small gilt room with a door at the end guarded by a solid looking man in a dark suit.

I walked toward him and looked up at his face some two feet above me.

"I am here to see Simon." I said.

The man blinked down at me over the muscular bulk of his torso and I was too close I was sure. I stepped back and he focused on me.

"Name." He asked.

"Liza." I replied. "Also known as Baby Doll and Princess."

"Right." The man said, consulting the computer tablet in his hand. "Go right on in." He said and pressed a button on the wall behind him.

The door opened and he indicated for me to enter.

I stepped through the door and entered an enormous room that was decorated in a cool pallet but with rich furnishings that not merely hinted at expense but announced it boldly in flashing neon light. I was astounded, I had never been in such an opulent room, with exception to the room Maria had occupied in Monterey. I felt perhaps I should have worn something more formal.

"It's tasteless right?" Simon asked and I looked to my left to find him sitting at a table in a neutral coloured work area. "It's not what I would choose at all but it's the most secure room this hotel has. This city has. This is my life now."

"A gilded cage." I observed.

"Just call me the canary." He said with a sigh.

"If you find this life so hard why enter the world of acting in the first place?" I asked, still standing where I had stopped with my bag held in front of me.

"Because I didn't count on becoming famous. I was just out of college, couldn't find a job and a friend of my parents said they could get me in on a little extra work. I enjoyed that, even if there was a lot of sitting around doing nothing, I could work on applications for real jobs in that time. Then my agent, cause even for extra work you need one, suggested I try out for Nedras. I mean it was a sequel to Our Dark Mistress, it was supposed to be straight to video, but someone pulled strings with the studio at the last minuet. Who knew it would rake in the dough like that? Then there were all these offers coming in and a year on I'm a hot commodity and I live my life in hotel rooms."

"Or go incognito into nightclubs." I stated.

Simon laughed, and then looked embarrassed.

"I offended you last week." He stated.

"What makes you say that?" I asked with a frown.

"It took you a week to get in contact and now you're hiding behind your backpack as if it's a shield." He observed.

"Forgive me Simon, I am merely unfamiliar with this situation. I have never before met a man in a hotel room." I stated, placing my bag down beside a sofa where it looked completely out of place.

"What about other places?" He asked carefully.

"Not really." I said, trailing my hand along the arm of the sofa. "I realise that as close as I have become I have never been this ready."

Was that a lie? I could not look at Simon; possibly it was what I felt.

"Why don't you sit down?" Simon said, indicating the seat next to him, but around the corner of the table.

I sat down and placed my hands in my lap and looked at him expectantly.

"How about… Well it'll be weird just going right into it." He said with a frown. "Why don't… do you want to help me with this script?"

"Very well." I said.

"Just take it from the top. I'm Trystan, feed me Gabriel's lines." He stated, pointing at the lines that were not highlighted.

"Yes." I stated and took up the script. "What is this about?"

"Something about angels manifest on earth. One falls for a mortal and risks expulsion because it's against the rules." He said unenthusiastically.

"Oh. You are the angel on the verge of falling." I realised from the cursory glance I took of the script.

"Yes."

I cleared my throat.

"'Trystan, thou knowst well it be forbidden to love a mortal.' Olde English? How dire." I groaned.

"Yeah. I know. But it puts bread on the table." Simon said despondently.

"Has your Dark Revenge work type cast you in supernatural roles?"

"Yes." He replied, resting his chin on his hands. "I hoped Leeks of Doom would have widened my horizons, but it wasn't as critically acclaimed as I was hoping."

"It didn't have universal appeal being set in Wales and based on a sport that has but a small following in America. I doubt it would have had a cinema release this side of the pond had it not been for your prior role in Dark Revenge. And according to Mal your accent was not the best, it was a bit nomadic in his opinion. And your Welsh pronunciation could have done with a polish, although I took it that your character was merely bad at Welsh. Mal argued that I would be lenient with you because of our history, and I accused him of being jealous and then he almost…" I trailed off and shook away the memory, that was not Simon's business. "It matters not what Mal thought."

"He told me my accent was good." Simon complained.

"Mal was teasing, and he's not that good an actor for you not to pick up on that." I said with a laugh. "And I chastised him there in front of you."

"Yeah. I was a little out of it that night." Simon said with an apologetic laugh. "I still can't handle my drink, but Kat doesn't let your glass run dry."

"She is definitely a character." I observed. "She even made Mal dance in that one evening and I've been trying to get him to do it for a while now. He's never wanted to dance before, not until he saw me dance with you."

"Maybe he didn't realise you were such a good dancer." Simon suggested, sitting up and regarding me now.

"Oh he did. I once preformed a cheer routine in a laundrette to demonstrate. On hind sight that was the first time I know of that I turned…" I trailed off, shook my head, that was none of Simon's business either.

"Liza, is Mal your boyfriend?" Simon asked.

"No." I answered truthfully.

"Was he the other night?" He corrected.

"Perhaps." I replied.

"He either was or he wasn't." Simon said firmly, his eyes watching my face now.

"He was." I replied grudgingly.

"But he's not now?" Simon prompted.

I shook my head.

"Why not?" He asked.

"We had a fight." I answered.

"So you came to me." He remarked. "I'm your hanger."

"My what?" I asked with a frown.

"You got me hanging on a line for whenever you need some fun." He stated.

"That's not true at all." I gasped, I had never intended to do that to anyone.

"So if Mal called you right now and asked to get back together with him you wouldn't go and leave me?" Simon asked.

"No." I answered with conviction. "I broke up with him to come back with you, just as I promised I would ten years ago."

"Liza, you were a kid back then, I'm not gonna hold you to that if you're happy with Mal." Simone stated. "You are happy with him right?"

"Yes." I said warily.

"Then why did you break up with him?"

"Because I have the habit of taking the dramatic route of most resistance. I am a fool in that way." I admitted. "Besides, I was breaking my word to you. It was easy to forget when you were Simon Leighton the movie star up there on the big screen, you were such a great distance from me, but to have you suddenly back in my life. It upset my equilibrium."

"So it wasn't because you suddenly realised you still love me and wanted to rekindle the old romance?" Simon asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Simon prompted. "Because if you're just gonna go back to Mal in a few months, or even a few years, I'd rather make a clean break right now."

"I don't know what the future might bring."

"I think you do." Simon stated. "You are the only one who knows what you want and you've only come here so that I'll tell you to move on with your life. Well I'm not gonna do that, cause it's not my decision to make. I still love you Elizabeth, anyone I ever met will have heard some tale of my Princess and my Baby Doll. It's too cruel for you to ask me to give you my blessing unless I know it is your decision. I don't want to tell you to go off with Mal and have you resent me later because it hasn't worked out."

"What are you saying exactly?" I asked.

"That the only one who can decide your life is you." Simon said solemnly, holding my eyes with his. "So what's it gonna be Baby Doll? Who do you choose?"

I looked up into his green eyes and suddenly I knew…

* * *

><p><strong>I will start posting the second Liza story, Dhampir Hereafter, in three weeks. WTST will still continue until that time.<strong>


End file.
